Secretos de la luna
by buny
Summary: No importa lo que pase jamas puedo ser feliz, villano tras villano, no parece terminar quien es el culpable de esto? aun si cambio mi vida no cambia COMPLETO! 2 finales! SereXDa SereXToya
1. La dificil decisión

****

Z SECRETOS DE LA LUNA Z 

SAILOR MOON DESPUES DE LA BATALLA CONTRA GALAXIA OSEA UNA CONTINUACION SEGÚN YO.ESPERO LES AGRADE... 

PRIMER CAPITULO

*LA DIFICIL DECISIÓN*

**CREATED BY BUNY**

----------k ` k ----------

Por fin a llegado, mi tan esperado día, mi corazón no puede de tanta felicidad, el día, la hora, el minuto; el segundo más dichoso será muy próximo ya esta casi todo listos solo hay que ajustar unos detallitos, claro también son algo importante, bueno de mucha importancia, esta bien de bastante importancia pero eso lo resolveré hoy además aún hay suficiente tiempo para resolver esos detalles después de todo lo que importa es mi felicidad y la de los míos, yo elegí las hermosas flores que adornaran el maravilloso evento, aunque el dice que no son tan bellas como yo ji, ji, mi tan esperado atuendo ya esta listo y es divino tal como lo soñé, todavía no puedo creer que tan solo falte una semana.

Ese detalle de hoy no se que are es tan importante no lo puedo seguir posponiendo, de hecho mi fecha limite ya espiro debo hacerlo esta mañana, por que debo ser yo la que tome esta difícil decisión, no es justo.

*****

Ring, ring... suena la alarma de mi reloj, otro rato mas, volteo hacia donde se encuentra ese ruidoso aparato asomándome de entre las cobijas, abriendo solo un poco mi ojo izquierdo QUEEE....! La pobre chica da un gran salto señal de que por supuesto esta muy angustiada.

Son las 8 a.m. y quede de verme en el templo a las 8:30 a.m. creo que alguien me va a matar si no me apresuro, rápidamente la chica se arregla en cuestión de minutos, se puso unos jeans, una linda blusita azul que hacia resaltar sus hermosos ojos de zafiro salió de estampida, a donde vas cariño, no escucho el llamado de su mamá de lo apurada que iba tomo el primer autobús que encontró.

*****

Por fin frente a su destino, observo su reloj y murmuraba para si un poco molesta, genial ya son las 9 a.m. espero que no noten que llegue solo un poquitín tarde, esto me hace recordar cuando iba a la escuela, pensaba mientras subía las escaleras, al llegar se encuentra con una de sus amigas no parecía molesta al parecer no hay nadie mm.. Parece que supieran que llegaría tarde, buenos días y en donde están todos (-_-S ) la chica no comprendía, pero que no dijimos que a las 8:30 y apenas son las 8, eso no es cierto reclamo la rubia son las 9, la chica de cabellera negra se veía muy confiada, hayy no,exclamo de nuevo la rubia no recordaba que había adelantado mi reloj una hora para poder despertarme a tiempo L , como pude olvidarlo grrrr y no me desayune, yo te invito le dice la otra chica, hay Reí te lo gradecería mucho, te lo mereces le dice la joven de negros cabellos por lo menos te preocupaste por llegar a tiempo.

*****

Después de que ha transcurrido media hora el resto de sus amigos comienza a llega, buenos días dice una joven que veía acompañada por un guapo sujeto de cabellos cafes la chica era de cabellos azules corto por cierto, avisaba que dos de sus amigas venían con los otros dos jóvenes restantes del grupo el joven de cabellos grises indica en tono burlesco casi llegamos tarde por culpa de Mina, la cual pone un rostro de pocos amigos reclamándole a Yaten, como es posible que trates así a tu pobre novia, ya por favor solo era una pequeña broma, haber quien es mi linda niña decía, no podía hacerla enojar ya la conocía y debía contentarse con ella cuanto antes, esta bien te perdono le dice mientras lo abraza, casi corriendo llega una chica de cabellos cafes y ojos de rubí quien venia acompañada de dos hombres uno rubio y otro el cual le intereso a cierta rubia de dos chonguitos y largo cabello quien salió de estampida para abrazarlo, hola Lita y Andrew dice Serena, Darién tardaste mucho no podía esperar para poder verte un beso precia que surgiría de todo esto pero el joven era un poco tímido recordó que había publico y decidió detenerse y saludar al resto de los ahí presentes, todos tomaron asiento.

Has decidido dijo Reí dirigiéndose a Serena, a que te refieres, hay no te hagas todos vinimos por esa razón, recuerdas cual es tu decisión, ohhh ya lo había olvidado es que tengo mucho sueño pero no se preocupen estuve pensándolo toda la noche y mi decisión es... todos se quedaron observándola como esperando lo que querían escuchar el nerviosismo entro en acción, un silencio total duro por unos segundos, Serena no seas así ya diles le dice Darién los tienes en suspenso tu querías decidirlo así que es el momento yo te apoyare en cualquiera que sea vamos, le da un fuerte abrazo y le susurra al oído confío en ti le da un tierno beso en la mejilla y toma su mano, Serena respira fuertemente, bien mi decisión es... todos volvieron a verla ansiosos es, es...

La vamos a rifar QUEEEEEE como que la vamos a rifar dice Andrew, si es muy difícil para mí si tomo una decisión, sé que el resto se molestara que sea justo he imparcial y de que forma lo haremos dice Lita, Darién dice que les parece sí tienen un juego amistoso el primero que haga 3 pares gana y sin hacer trampa, esta entendido, SIII dicen todos entusiasmados.

*****

El partido comienza:

Darién reparte las cartas, todos están nerviosos, ese nerviosismo se incrementa al escuchar un grito de alegría GANE, GANE todos inconscientemente voltean para saber quien era el ganador no sabían si alegrarse o enojarse al ver al ganador, era Serena, no lo puedo creer nunca había ganado, Reí muy en su papel de amiga un poco gruñona la regaña, ¡Serena tu no debías ganar!, en que estabas pensando eres una tonta, lo siento, se disculpa ya no voy a jugar y se acurruca con Darién (que buen pretexto no) Darién le sonríe y la abraza, vuelve a repartir las cartas ya tenemos un ganador mejor dicho dos anuncia Reí, Sella y yo somos los ganadores, felicidades dice Serena son nuestros padrinos de bodas, que les parece si lo celebramos con un poco de helado, esas palabras animaron al resto, esta bien no seré la madrina pero te aceptare un helado triple de chocolate dice Mina.

*****

En la refresqueria:

Ami- Serena no comas tanto helado o no entraras en tu vestido

Mina- si no cuidas tu figura Darién te dejara,

Serena- no me importa por que mi Darién me querrá de todas formas verdad, (le hace una mirada de borrego tierno)

Darién- creo que tienen un poco de razón Serena no comas tanto helado

Serena- QUEEE con (voz llorosa), ósea que si engordo me dejaras de querer, ah dímelo por favor,

Darién- no me malinterpretes yo solo quiero que cumplas tu sueño, que todo sea perfecto, verte feliz me hace el hombre más dichoso, Serena te amo, no me importa tu aspecto solo que seas tu, puedes comer tu helado pero no abuses esta bien, no llores

Le da un besito, Serena se tranquiliza y dice, ha por cierto olvide decirles que teníamos cita para medirnos los vestidos hoy, así dice Ami y a que hora, a las 10a.m. y que hora es pregunta Lita son las 9:50 dice Taiki, Serena tonta dice Reí no vamos a llegar a tiempo, claro que si el lugar esta cerca si Darién nos lleva llegaremos en 5 min. 

*****

Todos se van falta una cuadra detente dice Mina, pero creí que querían que las llevara hasta allá, es de mala suerte que el novio vea el vestido antes de la boda dice Ami, pero no voy a entrar, no importa talvez algo pase dice Lita , esta bien quieren que venga por ustedes, no, no sabemos cuanto vallamos a tardar ya sabes como somos las chicas es como ir de compras recuerdas que tarde 5 horas en escoger mi vestido después eliminarla mayoría de los modelos, esta bien nos vemos mas tarde se despiden de beso y se van.

*****

En la tienda de novias, las chicas se probaban los lindos vestidos, mientras tanto Serena estaba en su mundo, Serena bájate de esa nube y sal que queremos verte, las chicas lucían un bello y sencillo vestido rosas con un escote en forma de corazón, entallado a sus esbeltas figuras rodeado por una tela transparente, largo hasta los tobillos un poco ancho de la parte de abajo y un tipo chaleco que solo cubría los hombros.

Serena sale y los comentarios no se hacen esperar:

Lita- quisiera ser yo la que se case

Ami- si es cierto 

Reí- con razón tardaste tanto en escogerlo esta divino

Mina- yo creo que todos los vestidos de novia son bonitos

Serena- mina no quites el encanto aunque tengas la razón pero, el mío es el mas lindo. Con doble escote de corazón que terminaba sugetado en el cuello desmangado un adorno a la cadera unas pequeñas lunas bordadas simulaban una cadena su falda de tul con unos diamantitos incrustados en la tela como si tuviera estrellas en el vestido, largos guantes bordados de la parte superior, el tocado eran unas exquisitas rosas blancas rodeando los chonguitos en una pequeña corona con perlas dejando caer un largo velo, pero que pasa hay algo debajo de mi vestido, del vestido sale luna, que haces estas loca no se permiten animales en esta tienda, por eso me escondí, yo quería ver tu lindo vestido además no vine sola alguien me acompaña, Artemis dice Mina furiosa sal de ahí, deberías estar con los chicos, no las chicas son mas lindas contesta, que dijiste dice luna, nada, basta de discusiones, vamonos debo ir a comer y después ir con mi querido Darién.

Desde otro lugar lejos de la tierra un individuo seguía a otro, así que este es el planeta tierra dice uno de ellos...

CONTINUARA...

NOTA: este capitulo no es tan emocionante que esperaban de una principiante como yo, en fin, espero que el próximo les guste mas les prometo que será mejor pues los malos se acercan, la boda también y muchas sorpresas mas, ya me oigo como esos programas de concursos.

Bueno todo lo que me quieran decir a mi e-mail 

**buny93@hotmail.com**

****

BAICHA.


	2. Mi sueño

****

Z SECRETOS DE LA LUNA Z 

SEGUNDO CAPITULO 

****

*MI SUEÑO*

CREATED BY BUNY

---------d ` d ---------

Genial ya se me hizo tarde, Darién perdón por haber llegado tan tarde pero es que... Serena daba la mejor explicación posible pues la cara de Darién no se veía muy contenta que digamos lo que paso es que el vestido era tan lindo que no deseaba quitármelo y los atuendos de las chicas también eran tan lindos decía mientras ponía su mejor sonrisa el guapo joven no se veía muy convencido y la miro duramente, Serena llevo esperándote media hora sabes lo que es eso ya empezaba a preocuparme pero, puso una risita valió la pena esperarte y ver tu hermoso rostro lleno de felicidad, ya me habías asustado dice la rubia creí que ya iniciábamos con las riñas de casados sin estarlo, claro que no contesta el joven, no, por lo menos hasta estar casados, pero que dices Darién, es solo una broma repone el joven de los negros cabellos, mientras pasa sus brazos lentamente por la cintura de su amada acercándola con una sonrisa en el rostro, Serena cambia su rostro de felicidad por uno de preocupación, que te ocurre pregunta preocupadamente el joven, tengo un pequeño problema, y eso es lo que te tiene tan preocupada, cuéntame por favor así podré ayudarte, bueno, Serena se separa de los brazos de Darién, este.. yo pronto cumpliré mi sueño y ya no tendré uno.

Darién- y eso es lo que te preocupa, el no pudo evitar reír un poco, lo suficiente para que ella se diera cuenta,

Serena- no es gracioso decía mientras fruncía el ceño, el no tener un sueño, bueno debo confiar en mi futuro esposo penso para sí.

Darién- Serena tu problema es de fácil solución, 

Ella se le queda viendo 

Darién- Si tanto te preocupa lo que deberías hacer es crear otro, dos, tres sueños o más, cariño apenas comienzan nuestras vidas juntos, vamos a ser esposos después de casarnos no deseas algo tienes tiempo de pensarlo yo sé que tu no eres una mujer de un solo sueño.

Serena se queda pensativa y comienza a notarse un poco de color en su rostro de un tono rojizo, bueno lo que sí sé es que quiero tener hijos, Darién también no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco, lo vez claro que tendremos hijos y cuando eso suceda ya veras que vendrán nuevos sueños como, verlos crecer, que se gradúen en la universidad, que se casen, que tengan hijos, ya basta me estas haciendo vieja, lo siento mi intención era solo explicarte pero, creo que serias una muy linda ancianita, Serena le da un, podríamos decir un golpecito juguetón, el cual Darién atrapa abrazandola susurrándole al oído, no te preocupes yo estaré siempre contigo para que construyamos nuestros sueño juntos, seguido de estas palabras unieron sus labios, el joven toma el rostro de Serena con sus manos no me gusta verte sufrir podrías regalarme una sonrisa por favor, ella le sonríe esta bien ya no me mortificare mas, es mas ya lo decidí, mi sueño será ser la mejor madre y esposa y cuando vengan mis bebes será verlos felices y que triunfen y cuando eso termine ya surgirá otro así que no tengo por que quejarme, Darién sonríe al ver el entusiasmo de su amada, el se acerca a su niña pasando sus brazos por la cintura de ella, y ella le corresponde posando sus brazos por los hombros de su galán, y el le dice pues yo seré el mejor padre y el mejor esposo, ambos se quedan viendo fijamente a los ojos, te amo tanto mi dulce princesa le dice dándole un apasionado beso que jamas olvidaría,

Ambos se sientan en una de las bancas del parque, 

Darién- quieres que te lleve a tu casa, te noto un poco cansada,

Serena- si me siento un poca agotada, además ya esta anocheciendo y necesito descansar mañana tengo un día muy ocupado pero, te importaría si vemos juntos el atardecer 

Serena se recarga en Darién quien la abraza y le dice, que hermoso atardecer, y lo es mas aun estando tu aquí en mis brazos, Serena no responde a tal halago, el voltea a observarla y se encuentra profundamente dormida, el solo sonríe ella se veía tan tierna que decidió no despertarla y la llevo con cuidado a su auto convertible rojo , la coloco con suavidad en el asiento junto a el y se dirigió rumbo a la casa de Serena, ya estaban por llegar cuando la rubia despertó.

Serena- Que paso Darién? 

Darién- Te quedaste dormida, el solo le sonrío.

Serena- lo siento mucho

Darién- no te preocupes ya llegamos a tu casa quieres que te acompañe hasta adentro

Serena- he?, no, no te preocupes ya es tarde no te quito más tu tiempo

Darién – no, no es perdida de tiempo mejor te acompaño

El salió del auto y abre la puerta para que pueda salir Serena le da la mano para que se apoye en el, te ves cansada le dice el, abrázame te llevare hasta adentro, la joven rió un poco pícaramente, si querías un abrazo me lo hubieras pedido y, y, yo te lo hubiera dado con gusto, bueno le contesto esa es una de las razones por las que te quiero acompañar, abre la puerta.

Serena- Aquí esta bien

Darién- que ocurre por que no quieres que entre

Serena- lo que pasa es que el vestido esta aquí y no quiero que lo veas ya sabes por que no quiero que mi boda se arruine

Darién- no se arruinara solo por que yo vea el vestido

Serena- pues no quiero arriesgarme, nos vemos mañana

Darién- entonces si debo irme no quiero que te angusties hasta mañana, le da un rápido beso y se aleja.

Serena sube a su cuarto, que cansada estoy me voy directo a la cama ni siquiera tengo hambre me voy a cambiar, se levanta y se alista para dormir y en cuanto pone su cabeza en la almohada se queda profundamente dormida.

Serena- Darién a donde vas

Darién- a cualquier lugar lejos de ti

Serena- que dices ( asombro )

Darién- me alejo, no quiero una esposa que no tenga sueños, sin tus sueños no eres nada, no eres de la persona que me enamore sin ellos.

Serena- pero, si ayer lo platicamos si tengo sueños ya lo olvidaste.

Darién- MENTIROSA son solo pretextos que yo te di adiós.

Serena- Darién espera no te vallas Darién...

Serena despierta, solo era un sueño, ella despierta empapada de sudor, no me siento muy bien tengo calor, voy abrir la ventana, ella se cae en su intento, Sami pasaba por ahí ya que fue al baño, escucho un ruido y decidió entrar al cuarto de su hermana, y la encuentra en el piso va con ella para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, tie, tienes, tienes fiebre Serena, he inmediatamente grita el nombre de su madre, ella llega un poco asustada, que ocurre? Ve a su adorada hija cariño que te pasa, le toca la frente, tienes fiebre por dios, vamos Sami ayúdame a ponerla en la cama,

QUE... se escucha un grito que le pasa a mi pequeña niña, solo tiene un poco de temperatura le dice Hikuko, decidido no se casara todo cancelado dice el padre histérico, no digas tonterías dice la mamá faltan 6 días una fiebre no dura tanto tiempo hay que ponerle algo helado, tu solo intenta dormir esta bien Serena, esta bien mamá.

La noche ya había pasado, no lo puedo creer, la temperatura no ha disminuido, al contrario parece 

ir en aumento.

Ding Dong se escucha Hikuko decide abrir la puerta.

Hikuko- Darién creí que vendrías mas tarde 

Darién- si pero desperté con el deseo de ver a mi adorada Serena, que acaso todavía no se despierta pero si son las 9: 30, Hikuko no puede disimular su preocupación, este lo que ocurre es que...

Darién- Serena esta bien, 

no tenía respuesta solo evasivas de la madre, el comenzó a desesperarse y salió corriendo a la habitación de la rubia que le había robado el corazón, quería saber que era lo que estaba pasando, se detuvo en seco al estar en la puerta de la habitación abrió la puerta y ella estaba allí acostada en la cama bañada en sudor parecía agonizar casi delirando, Darién pronuncio su nombre muy despacio, Darién se sintió morir, el aire se le iba, mordió sus labios para evitar la fuga de alguna gota de dolor que pudiera salir de sus ojos, lentamente comenzó a aproximarse sin hacer ruido se arrodillo a un lado de ella toma la cálida mano de su prometida y la pasa por su rostro suavemente con mucha ternura y le da un tierno y amargo beso , Hikuko llega en ese momento le explica lo sucedido y le pide que no se preocupe que el medico ya venía en camino, Serena comienza a mencionar el nombre de su amado y el voltea inmediatamente tomo con mas fuerza la mano de Serena, aquí estoy cariño, la joven con un poco de esfuerzo comienza a abrir los ojos, Serena- no, no te preocupes no me gusta verte así, es, es solo una fiebre por favor sonríe un poco, ambos sonríen, siento mucho arruinar los planes que teníamos hoy, Darién la interrumpe no te preocupes tu solo piensa en descansar y en reponerte recuerda que tenemos toda la vida para planearla juntos le da un pequeño beso en la frente acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro pero en el fondo se sentía miserable por no poder hacer nada. El doctor llega y todos salen para que pueda checar a Serena, el la reviso y le dio una receta a su madre, con esto se aliviara en caso de que no reaccione llámenme por favor, la consulta duro solo unos minutos pero para Darién eso fue una eternidad, ya habían pasado unas horas y la temperatura ya había bajado notablemente solo tenía 39°C , por que no te vas a tu casa solo hay que dejarla dormir esta noche y mañana estará como nueva, además no querrás enfermarte tu también verdad, el asintió tienes razón, ya se iba con mas tranquilidad, la angustia había desaparecido al fin, aunque se preguntaba por que se habría enfermado.

La habitación estaba muy silenciosa, solo faltaban 5 días para el tan esperado momento, quisiera despertar y saber que ya es el día, muchas cosas pueden pasar en 5 días como ayer, bueno será mejor que lo olvide y comience mi día para que termine pronto ya quiero decir que soy la señora de Chiba, Hikuko la llama, hija tienes visitas, (tan temprano si apenas son las 9 ) penso , es Darién, que se levanto lo mas rápido posible y se cambió, baja corriendo con una alegría resplandeciente, el se levanta del sillón para ver el alegre rostro de ella se abrasaron de inmediato y el le susurro al oído me preocupaste mucho me alegra que ya estés bien, sabes ayer teníamos un plan muy importante, por eso es que he venido que te parece si te invito a desayunar y luego lo compramos juntos te parece, si yo creí que ya lo habías comprado le dice la rubia, como crees le contesta solo podía pensar en ti. 

Así que se fueron ya habiendo desayunado fueron a la tienda.

Serena- Como es tan importante no se cual elegir llevo tres días y aun no se mm... este no, este no muy caro, este no me gustan los colores m...

Darién- no te fijes en el precio, escoge el que tu quieras

Serena- bien yo, mm... ese en perfecto

Darién- genial pense que estaríamos otras tres horas en busca de los anillos de matrimoniales.

Salen de la tienda y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a las personas que irían a buscar eran Sella y Reí los padrinos Darién entrega los aros a Sella cuídalos mucho que Serena tardo mucho en escogerlos, no se preocupen dice Reí nosotros las cuidaremos muy bien, oh no lo olvide tengo que recoger mi traje dice Darién debo irme estarás bien Serena, Si contesta ella yo me iré con Reí, bueno bye se despiden de beso y ya se retiraba cuando se regresa y le da otro beso a Serena bye Sella hace lo mismo con Reí pues ya conoce su temperamento.

Serena- Ok mi vestido esta sano y salvo en mi closet, listo para la gran celebración me siento un poco cansada pero no he parado hoy hola Darién, Darién, oigan chicas que le pasa a Darién

Ami- tu ya sabes no te hagas

Reí- Serena no seas tonta

Mina- tu nunca entiendes nada

Lita- si díganle muchachos

Sella- antes eras mi amiga

Taiki- ahora no nos interesas

Yaten- no queremos ser tus amigos

Darién- no vuelvas a buscarnos no queremos verte mas no eres nada sin tus sueños entendiste

Ellos comienzan a alejarse, no se vallan gritaba si tengo sueños, en un intento desesperado corre a alcanzar a las personas que tanto ama, pero es inútil. 

Rápida y repentinamente se despierta, era otro sueño esta es la segunda vez, solo que ahora no tengo fiebre pero si un poco de calor, se levanta de su cama para abrir la ventana y poder refrescarse con el frío aire de la madrugada, creo que se me espanto un poco el sueño, se quedo ahí en la ventana observando, la luna esta tan hermosa como siempre, se recarga en el marco de la ventana para admirar las brillantes estrellas sin darse cuenta de que un hombre de entre la penumbra la observaba detenidamente aun no es tarde se dijo, mientras que otro personaje también estaba presente sonriendo pronto lo conseguiré... 

CONTINUARA...

NOTA: quiero decir que lo que le paso a Serena no es un simple relleno después lo comprenderán mejor, quiero agradecer a una amiga por su valiosa aportación en las ideas con respecto a este fic, no la voy a mencionar pero ella sabe quien es después de todo esta muy al pendiente de esta pagina.

Criticas, comentarios mándenlos a mi e-mail 

**buny93@hotmail.com**

****

BAICHA.


	3. SM La elegida

**Z**** SECRETOS DE LA LUNA****Z**

**TERCER CAPITULO**

***SM LA ELEGIDA***

**CREATED BY BUNY**

**--------****e ****` ****d --------**

**De seguro es ella, si no lo dudo, su energía la delata, tiene el corazón más puro, su espejo de los sueños es el mas resplandeciente, se ve a simple vista casi dorado, tiene una gran humanidad, una belleza indescriptible, aunque yo no busco esas cosas, esta chica es muy especial, ella tiene todo lo que necesito, debo darme prisa la burbuja de los deseos esta en todo su poder, esta chica esta a punto de cumplir su mas anhelado deseo si debo apresurarme o no podré conseguirlo, no puedo equivocarme, será mejor que actué de inmediato antes de que ese entrometido aparezca a hacerme imposible la existencia, enviare ahora por ella se encuentra dormida será de lo mas sencillo, hace una seña con las manos e inmediatamente aparece una sombra que comienza a tomar forma de una femina una joven a la cual el llama Necor ella es su sirviente y hace su reverencia que se le ofrece amo Gosue le dice la Necor, vaya eres tu bien supongo que serás suficiente Nabuco esta es una tarea muy sencilla para ti, solo debes traerme a esa chica que esta ahí dormida crees poder hacerlo, la Necor frunció el ceño claro que puedo hacerlo amo no suelo cometer los mismos errores, espero que no ve y has bien tu trabajo, si amo la Necor Nabuco se aproximaba a la habitación de la chica quien dormía profundamente estaba por entrar por la ventana que la chica había dejado abierta esa madrugada, un destello apareció de la nada evitando la intromisión de la Necor, pero la ágil Nabuco pudo pararse en el marco de la ventana, una voz fuerte y varonil se escucha en todas direcciones ¨ No dejare que te la lleves detestable Necor ¨ eres un maldito cobarde aparece frente a mí, será un placer dice la voz, solo se puede observar la sombra del sujeto que es iluminado por un poder mágico que estaba a punto de usar para destruir a la Necor, ella no puede esquivar el ataque ella es demasiado débil como para derrotarlo y es destruida en su intento por escapar, el voltea en todas direcciones ya no esta, no dejare que dañes a esta jovencita me oíste maldito yo la voy a proteger de ti grita a la nada.**

*********

**Valla ahora faltan solo cuatro días, cuatro largos días la espera me come ji, ji, ji, soy una diablilla, no puede evitar el cambio de color en sus mejillas, ya quiero estar con Darién despertar y que sea el a quien vea por las mañanas todos los días de mi vida, ya deja de fantasear el tiempo es poco y no quiero estar a las carreras, será mejor que me levante ya quede de verme con Darién en el parke.**

**[ flash back ]**

**Darién****- Serena quieres que pase por ti mañana**

**Serena- no mejor nos vemos en otro lugar que te parece en el parke**

**Darién****- por que no puedo pasar por ti?**

**Serena- he, este lo que pasa es que mi padre anda un poco inquieto y creo que si te ve se pondrá a platicar mucho y solo nos quitaría el tiempo prefiero que nos sobre el tiempo a que nos falte, además el parke es mucho mas romántico, no lo crees**

**Darién****- bueno si supongo**

**Serena- supones? Estas bromeando o me quieres hacer llorar**

**Darién****- no, no será como tu quieras cariño**

**Serena- muy bien a que hora nos vemos **

**Darién****- 9:30 esta bien **

**Serena- perfecto hasta entonces, tira un beso a la bocina del teléfono**

**Darién****- te voy a extrañar toda la noche mua nos vemos**

**Serena- que duermas bien.**

**[Fin flash back]**

**Oh**** no, no recordaba que había adelantado mi reloj de nuevo y yo que venía apurada, ni hablar tendré que esperarlo después de todo solo faltan 43 minutos y el lugar esta prácticamente vacío lo esperare sentada en esta banca, un joven se veía a lo lejos, se acercaba lentamente hacía Serena, se detiene frente a ella.**

**Que hace una linda chica sola como tu en un parke tan bello? le pregunta**

**Serena- espero a mi novio**

**Joven- pues no debe valorarte tanto por dejarte esperando **

**Serena- oh no es eso yo llegue demasiado temprano, faltan como 30 min. Para que el llegue, dime talvez vino temprano no lo ves venir es una visión celestial **

**Joven.- como te atreves a ignorarme, **

**Otro joven se acerca es muy guapo de cabellos azules a diferencia del otro sujeto que tiene el cabello de igual peinado pero mas corto y de tonos lilas, contéstale a la jovencita Gosue no seas grosero le dice en un tono sarcástico, no te dejare que te salgas con la tuya, hola jovencita soy Toya y no tu novio no esta cerca no es así Gosue, maldito no intervendrás ahora se quien venció a mi Necor Nabuco, de la mano de Gosue salen unas centella que lanza directo a los ojos de Toya lanzándolo lejos y ala vez cegándolo por unos minutos lo suficiente para hacer lo que tenía en mente Serena reacciona, quien eres? , como ya lo dije soy Gosue y no tengo tiempo de charlar tu vendrás conmigo, la toma del brazo, Serena se resiste, no me toques, que pasa no me siento bien es, es como aquella noche, dime le dice con una sonrisa malévola has tenido fiebre de pura casualidad, lo tengo todo fríamente calculado, del pecho de Serena comienza a extraer una burbuja, mientras que Serena no podía hacer nada mas que esperar a que alguien la ayudara, Gosue reía sin control ja, ja, ja, por fin la burbuja de los deseos es mía debes estar cansada y débil te llevare conmigo aun no termino contigo, inmediatamente algo interrumpe la felicidad de Gosue es una rosa pero, esta es diferente es de un color azulado y no roja, Serena la observa y cae de cansancio en el suelo, Gosue voltea para ver a su agresor, Toya eres un entrometido, Toya lo observa, te dije que no te dejaría, devuelve eso a su dueña, ja, ja, ja, ya parece, yo me llevaré a la jovencita, Gosue toma de nuevo a Serena y estaba a punto de desaparecer cuando Toya en un esfuerzo salta y logra arrebatarle a Serena, esta bien, tu ganas por ahora recuerda esto no termina hasta que termina ja, ja, ja, solo espero que realmente no seas la elegida, lo siento por ti, Toya coloca a la joven en la banca, tu novio no ha de tardar y pronto recuperaras la conciencia, el se aleja dejando a la joven Sentada como si se hubiera quedado dormida.**

*********

**Serena, Serena, despierta vamos le dice una voz muy familiar mientras la mueve, el se veía un poco preocupado.**

**Serena- ¿Qué pasa?**

**Darién****- que te paso me tenias preocupado**

**Serena- creo que me quede dormida, es que llevo mas de 40 minutos esperándote**

**Darién****- y por que llevas tanto tiempo**

**Serena- lo que pasa es que tengo adelantado mi reloj y lo olvide, no quería llegar tarde como la otra vez**

**Darién****- entonces estas bien **

**Serena- claro estoy llena de energía, ella se para y pone pose de pues que tiene mucha energía junto con una sonrisa**

**Darién****- pues vámonos**

**Serena- discúlpame por preocuparte**

**Darién****- no importa que te parece si te invito un helado**

**Serena- no, no tenemos tiempo, si sobra vamos te parece**

**Darién****- como quieras**

**Comienzan a retirarse tomados de las manos **

**Serena- oye tengo una duda**

**Darién****- si dime**

**Serena- alguna vez a usado el azul**

**Darién****- a que te refieres**

**Serena- en el color de tus rosas**

**Darién****- ah... déjame pensar use rosas rojas, negras incluso creo que blancas, pero no, azules no lo creo, por que lo preguntas?**

**Serena- este no lo se, se me hacen familiares de repente no me hagas caso estoy nerviosa por la boda ya falta muy poco para que estemos juntos y, y hay lo olvidaba tengo que comprar las zapatillas, no te importa si me llevas verdad**

**Darién****- claro que yo te llevo, pero no puedo acompañarte, recordé que tengo algo que hacer**

**Serena- y que puede ser**

**Darién****- me lo pidió Sella y además es una sorpresa le dice juguetonamente mientras le da un beso en la frente, esta usted de acuerdo mi futura esposa**

**Serena- esta bien, no muy convencida, pero así no tendría tanta tensión en elegir, se tomaría el tiempo que ella quisiera.**

*********

**Darién**** la lleva después de pasar un rato juntos**

**Darién****- bueno ya llegamos quieres que pase por ti**

**Serena- NO... hay discúlpame, no se cuanto me tarde ya sabes como soy cuando quiero comprar algo, verdad ji, ji**

**A Darién le recorrió una enorme gota de sudor por la espalda, claro que ya la conocía después de todo el la acompaño a comprar los anillos.**

**Darién****- llámame así estaré mas tranquilo**

**Serena- no te preocupes, yo puedo irme sola**

**Darién****- que acaso tampoco puedo ver los zapatos**

**Serena- no es eso es solo que no quiero molestarte**

**Darién****- no, no es ninguna molestia, Serena a mí me encanta estar a tu lado, tú lo sabes, tienes esa magia que me fascina de ti**

**Ella sonrió levemente y dijo, mejor me voy o nunca saldré de aquí, la rubia abrió la puerta del auto y se disponía a salir, pero algo la detuvo, no se te olvida algo le dice el joven, ella se queda seria no traigo todo lo que necesito le contesto, el se molesto un poco, la tomo de los hombros y la acerco uniendo sus labios con los de ella, la dejo que te valla bien querida no olvides llamarme, Serena cerro la puerta y el auto se alejo, ella se quedo observando hasta que perdió de vista el automóvil.**

*********

**La plaza se encontraba frente a ella un mundo de zapatos la esperaba, comienza a caminar por los largos pasillos del enorme lugar espero no tardar mucho pensaba ya llevaba mas de dos horas y aun no podía decidirse, se detiene en una de las tiendas, son lindos pero no hay ninguno que desee, una joven se le acerca, disculpe señorita me doy cuenta de que lleva micho tiempo viendo las zapatillas y no a elegido ninguna acaso no le agradan, no es eso contesta la rubia, todos son muy bonitos, pero ni deseo ninguno en especial, la joven le dice, bueno eso es muy natural en alguien como usted, a que se refiere le dice Serena, la joven le contesta eso es obvio supongo que debe ser algo especial, no es así o me equivoco, no, no se equivoca son para mi boda, oh no claro que me equivoco que no sabe el lema, el cliente siempre tiene la razón, Serena la observo extrañada, estará loca o que, creo que me iré a seguir buscando, discúlpeme, se topa con una tienda de mascotas y se detiene a observar, pero que ocurre es lo mismo que antes, el joven de la tienda le pregunta si no desea cargar a alguno de los tiernos animalitos que estaban a la venta, ella lo observa, le da un poco de miedo y se va de allí. Busca una refresqueria pide el helado mas delicioso del lugar con chocolate extra, toma la cuchara y estaba por probarlo, se detuvo, disculpe podría ponerle mas chocolate, MAS acaso no lo desea tal y como esta, a que se refiere, si le pongo mas se tirar, se lo regalo, Serena se levanta y comienza a caminar sin sentido, se encuentra con la misma joven de la primera tienda, esta asustada no es así, le pregunta, que es lo que esta pasando? le pregunta Serena, toma a la joven de los hombros y comienza a moverla, si tiene mucho miedo, era todo lo que la chica decía, vamos dímelo, si lo desea yo te puedo quitar ese miedo que traes, que Serena la observo con cara de sorpresa, la joven la tomo del cuello, Serena no podía moverse y tampoco pudo reaccionar la joven la tomo por sorpresa, creo que antes tomare otra cosa, la joven se revelo era una Necor, la Necor apretó el cuello de Serena para que gritara y poder extraer un medallón del cuerpo de Serena una vez que lo extrajo soltó a Serena dejándola casi inconsciente toma un medallón, la Necor guarda el medallón será mejor que te lleve con el amo Gosue, una rosa interrumpe a la Necor, ¨ Na-e que bajo has caído ¨ bien sabes que no puedo vencerte en este momento Toya grita Na-e, ya obtuve algo de lo que quería nos veremos.**

*********

**Se escucha el canto de los pájaros una corriente de aire rosa las mejillas de Serena, ella despierta, ya solo faltan tres días ayer se me paso rápido no recuerdo haber comprado los zapatos, voltea en todas direcciones y encuentra una caja blanca a un lado de su cama, la toma y ve lo que hay dentro, zapatillas de cristal valla de estas quería que bueno que las encontré, creó, Serena Hikuko le llamaba, te hablan por teléfono, Serena corre a tomar la bocina del teléfono, era Darién, se oía muy serió, podrías venir a mi departamento, claro que ocurre, nada necesitamos hablar eso es todo, esta bien, la llamada se corto.**

**Serena se alista y va al comedor en su trayecto se encuentra con Sami, Serena tienes algún problema con Darién, mm a que te refieres, yo escuche tu llamada telefónica y si algo te hace se las vera con migo, me da gusto que te preocupes por mi pero, NO ESCUCHES CONVERSACIONES PRIVADAS, después de gritarle se retira a desayunar y se retira, sale de la casa y toma el autobús, se queda pensando de pronto se le ocurre voltear por la ventana, QUE... en donde estoy, bajan, bajan, habré tomado el autobús equivocado, ni siquiera se en donde me encuentro, creo que tengo una tarjeta telefónica le llamare para avisarle, la tarjeta se le cae de las manos, se agacha para recogerla y una mano se posa en la suya, siento una sensación muy rara, su mente se quedo en blanco, el sonido de un cascabel la saca de ese trance, esa persona se le hacía familiar oye, tu, detente comenzó a correr a gran velocidad regrésame eso que es mío ladrona, tomo su bolso y lo comenzó a girar lanzándolo fuertemente hacia esa persona, que tino, la persona se detiene y se voltea era otra Necor, lo siento chica pero esto ya no es tuyo, otra vez eres tu Na-e, una rosa azul, Toya hace su aparición no te dejare que te lo llaves, no te dejare que me detengas adiós, la Necor desaparece, Serena se queda observando al joven, tu usas las rosas azules, Toya es tu nombre verdad dime que es lo que esta pasando que me robó esa mujer, Toya se acerco a ella no tenía intensiones de darle muchas respuestas, no te preocupes yo lo recuperare Toya se disponía a retirarse y Serena quiso alcanzarlo pero sus fuerzas la abandonaban, Toya se dio cuenta y regreso a cacharla, dime por que me debilito tanto acaso es tan importante lo que me robaron, pierde el conocimiento, se despierta en un autobús frente al edificio donde vive Darién, se baja y comienza a caminar hacia el departamento sin darse cuenta de que Reí y Sella la había visto, Serena tomo el ascensor y este se descompone cuando falta medio piso para llegar, sus amigos se dan cuenta y corren a ayudarla, pero encuentran a Serena tocando la puerta de Darién, Reí le pregunta ¿estas bien? Porque no habría de estarlo le contesta la rubia solo era medio piso si a eso se refieren yo me subí por el techo del ascensor, esa es Serena se quedaron impresionados los dos, Darién abre la puerta, que ocurre yo te veo muy bien por que me hiciste venir aquí de que querías hablar, yo solo quería que pasáramos un día juntos no hemos estado juntos por los preparativos de la boda yo prepare un desayuno muy especial y te hornee un pastel Lita me dijo como, Serena estallo en cólera, que me hiciste venir por eso, sabes que por tu culpa discutí con mi hermano, me equivoque de autobús, una mujer me asalto y por si fuera poco se descompuso el ascensor a medio piso, Reí interrumpe, si es cierto nosotros nos dimos cuenta de eso, Sella le dice con un tono de preocupación como que te asaltaron, no te lastimo, que no entienden les dice Serena, me robo algo que no se que es pero es mas valioso que cualquier material, Darién exaltado abraza a Serena y le dice, por favor discúlpame no tenía idea, pero que pudo haberte quitado tan importante, no lo se le contesto, pero no es la primera vez se que hay un tipo de cabellos lilas y otro de color azul, el de azul dijo que me ayudaría pero no quiso contestar ninguna de mis preguntas, Darién le dice, no sido un sueño, entonces esto lo es también se acerca a Sella y lo toma del rostro y le da un tierno beso en los labios, los tres quedan sorprendidos... **

**CONTINUARA...**

**NOTA: desgraciadamente el fan art no se si se pueda publicar aquí pero si desean verlo esta en la pagina de www.zetaskenai.cjb.net  cualquier comentario a mi mail ˆ_ˆ **

**buny93@hotmail.com o al de kaoru-ken quien me ayudo en algunos fan art** **a_encinas@hotmail.com  **

**BAICHA.**


	4. El gran dia

**Z****SECRETOS DE LA LUNA****Z******

**J****CUARTO CAPITULO****J******

***EL GRAN DIA***

**                                                                                                                                                                    **CREATED****** BY BUNY******

**---0o0---**

**Después de eso Serena salió del departamento, Darién fue tras ella. **

*********

**Reí veía a Seiya con una mirada asesina**

**Reí- como pudiste**

**Seiya****- pero si yo no tuve la culpa**

**Reí- pero bien que lo disfrutaste**

**Seiya****- me tomo por sorpresa, además solo hay una mujer que me interesa en estos momentos tú lo sabes, Seiya toma de las manos a la enojada chica dándole un lento beso para que se tranquilizara.**

*********

**Darién**** alcanza a Serena en la entrada del edificio tomándola de la cintura acercándola hacia el, comenzó a susurrar en su oído, que pasa acaso ya no me amas, mientras que el cielo cambiaba de un hermoso azul a un horrible gris oscuro, crees que no note ayer que yo te besaba mientras tu parecías no sentir nada, Serena faltan 3 días para casarnos te amo y no quiero perderte de ninguna manera, la abrazo aun mas fuerte como si ella se fuera a ir para no volver, yo prepare todo esto para saber si solo, era mi imaginación, Serena se libera de los brazos de Darién, y lo ve se queda pensativa por unos segundos, su silencio se termina, yo te amo mas que a mi vida, nadie mas que yo desea que llegue el momento de nuestra boda, le dice mientras acaricia su rostro, Darién toma su mano con una expresión de descanso, la beso en la frente y la abrazo quería estar lo más cercano posible de ella la beso en los labios suavemente, ella se separó y comenzó a acariciar el bien formado pecho de Darién hasta llegar al primer botón de la camisa, lo desabrocha e introduce su mano  entre la camisa, toma la mano de Darién colocándola en su cintura para que la abrazara acercándose para que la besara, el le respondió correspondiéndole con el anhelado beso, Darién se detiene, espera que haces le pregunta, será mejor que me valla, tengo mucho en que pensar, espera le dice el joven deja que yo te lleve a tu casa parece que lloverá, NO... le dice ella solo quiero caminar, la lluvia no importara, parecía que las nubes supieran lo que ocurriera y entristeciera.**

**Un trueno resonó y Darién solo esperaba que ella corriera asustada por el sonido, pero no fue así…**

**Serena.- nos veremos después**

**Darién****.- …   espera**

**Ya era un poco tarde ella ya se había ido corriendo y el solo se quedo con la mano extendida pues la lluvia ya caía y mojaba lentamente su mano.**

**Rei**.- ve tras ella****

**Darien**** volteo allí estaba Rei con un paraguas en la mano junto a Seiya**

**Rei**.- si vas a ser su esposo deberías entenderla, ****

**Dicho esto le arrojo el paraguas, el cual el cacho, gracias dijo y salió corriendo tras ella, la busco por mas de una hora, nada...**

*********

**Ya eran las 11 de la noche no había sabido nada de ella, su teléfono sonó, e impacientemente contesto, Serena, mm lo sospeche dime Darién que le hiciste a mi hermana no ha venido en todo el día, oh espera ya llego, pásamela por favor, no lo se, veré si ella quiere, el espera unos segundos, los segundos mas eternos en toda su vida, ella contesto, hola, Serena estas bien en donde habías estado, necesitaba estar sola eso es todo estoy muy nerviosa por la boda, nos vemos mañana, ella cuelga sin mas ni mas y se va a dormir sin ninguna explicación.**

*********

**Serena se encontraba profundamente dormida, un sujeto se paro en el borde del marco de la ventana, bien jovencita que te parece si me acompañas, creo que esta muy cómoda ahí no te parece le corrige otro sujeto, como siempre eres un entrometido, ambos entran a la habitación, Gosue lanza un golpe a traición, el cual es detenido a duras penas por Toya, él le regresa el ataque, de sus manos salían chispas, de repente se ven envueltos en las sabanas y son pateados, ¨ ya nisiquiera dejan dormir ¨ como castigo deberán responder todas mis preguntas, Serena se para en la cama y los observa, que ninguno me va a contestar, ella los toma de las orejas y los jala, ambos se sonrojan tras la penosa escena, como te atreves exclamo Gosue lanzándole unos polvos que llegan a Toya haciéndolos dormir, él ni tarde ni perezoso y antes de que algún otro metiche apareciera  tomo a Serena y se la llevo.**

*********

**En que lugar estoy, esto es muy extraño,   vaya que rápido despertaste, Serena se enfado, ahora contestaras mis preguntas, por que me buscan,  que es lo que quieren de mí, el sujeto se quedo muy serió, me contestas o me regresas exclamo la chica, eso no importara después de todo ya no volverás, Gosue se empieza a acercar a Serena, ella intenta defenderse, pero se da cuenta de que estaba encadenada, eres un maldito cobarde, suéltame, el solo se carcajeaba mientras tomaba a la inquieta chica de la cintura, no me toques le respondía ella, no te voy a mentir esto será un poco doloroso, después te dejare descansar y entonces pronto terminare, SUÉLTAME ella comienza a expulsar algo de su poder, lo suficiente para mandar a volar al villano, Gosue se queda extrañado, como es que tienes ese poder si ya no tienes 3 de tus guardianes, la joven desaparece, parece ser que ha utilizado la teletransportación, se encontraba en un departamento, fue a la ventana, ya faltaban 2 días, ¨ Serena ¨ alguien la abraza cálidamente por la espalda.**

**Darién****-  como es que entraste sin que me diera cuenta**

**Serena- es una sorpresa, quiero disculparme por la forma en la que actué ayer me comporte como una loca**

**Darién****- no, no es cierto interrumpe no tienes por que disculparte es natural son solo nervios yo también estoy nervioso, no quería decírtelo, pero he ido por mi traje cinco veces, no me preguntes por que, solo te diré que es culpa de los nervios**

**Serena- que te parece si pasamos juntos el día que planeaste ayer**

**Darién****- pero no tengo nada preparado**

**Serena- improvisaremos le dice muy feliz la Rubia.**

**Esa tarde paso muy rápido y ya era de noche, que tal si hoy nos dormimos temprano así llegara mas pronto mañana, Darién tomo la anhelada figura de su prometida y acarició su cabeza mientras buscaba sus labios, esta bien así será.**

*********

**Me siento rara será mejor que descanse mañana es mi boda y debo estar bien, llega a su habitación y se encuentra con una linda gatita de color negro con una luna dibujada en su frente.**

**Luna- Serena debes tener mucho cuidado algo malo esta pasando**

**Serena- no te preocupas por mi **

**Luna- esto no es cosa de juego, sentí una presencia maligna en tu cuarto anoche y después desapareciste,**

**La gata tiene razón, una voz interrumpe la conversación, supongo que si controlas ciertos de tus poderes por eso pudiste escapar de ese lugar, tu eres la elegida, la rubia interrumpe,  " yo no quiero ser la elegida "**

**Serena- yo lo que quiero es tener una vida normal, no me gusta tener este tipo de problemas, mi boda esta demasiado próxima y no quiero que se arruine así que necesito que me digas que es lo que pasa.**

**Toya- no es necesario que tu sepas que es lo que ocurre, solo contéstame algo ese tipo te hizo algo**

**Serena- no y no debería decirte nada **

**Toya- ten paciencia, yo lo recuperare todo, ese será mi regalo de bodas para ti yo también deseo que tengas una vida normal y seas feliz con tu novio, tienes suerte de tener a alguien le dice melancólicamente**

**Luna- espera no te vallas, Serena lo vas a dejar ir**

**Serena- si que remedio de todas formas no me dirá nada, además ya tengo un plan y no quiero que me sigas entendido.**

*********

**Eran ya las 5 de la tarde, hay a que horas piensa venir ese sujeto llevo mas de 2 horas esperándolo que se cree,  vaya, vaya así que me estabas esperando veo que estas consciente de tu destino, no voy  a  cambiar mi destino recuperare lo que me quitaste y mi vida volverá a la normalidad, ja, ja, ja, tremendas carcajadas que el villano no pudo evitar, creo que tu falta de miedo no te hace pensar las cosas bien, Serena comenzó a concentrar su energía , pero una cosa inesperada cayo del cielo y no, no es un regalito de alguna paloma, era Artemis,**

**Artemis****- ¨ detente Serena ¨**

**Serena- no te atrevas a interferir, ella toma al pobre gato y lo lanza, gracias a dios que los gatos siempre caen de pie,**

**Artemis****- pero si usas de esa manera tu poder no solo te destruirás si no que también te llevaras contigo medio Tokio, no quisieras morir antes de tu boda verdad, **

**Serena- si no hago algo él terminara por destruirme, lo siento Artemis.**

**Gosue**** aprovecha la distracción y se mueve con rapidez para toma del cuello a Serena por la espalda, ahora te tengo y no permitiré que escapes, miauuu no te lo permitiré, tonto gato, pobre gato hoy no fue su día, este fue lanzado lejos por el impacto de Gosue, como te atreves a lastimar a Artemis, te exijo que me dejes en paz, no tengo miedo a morir y de ser necesario me destruiré junto contigo, así que decídete es tu ultima oportunidad **

**Gosue****- créeme que aprendo de mis errores, creo que tu sueño se cumplirá mañana y no puedo perder mas mi tiempo, no te sientes muy bien no es así, puedo ver que empiezas a sudar, tu respiración se agita, tenia un plan no fui dioquis a tu habitación, hasta juraría que te sientes mareada, ja, ja, ja, no te preocupes le susurra no morirás desgraciadamente.**

**CADENA DE AMOR DE VENUS, una larga cadena dorada hecha de corazones rodea a Serena y la despega de Gosue, **

**Gosue****- mas entrometidos, lo pagaras caro.**

**Sailor**** Venus trataba de despertar a Serena, pero era inútil**

**Gosue****- no te apures, no la podrás despertar, esta bajo mi hechizo, tu no sufrirás tanto, pues tu morirás de inmediato. **

**No intentes nada...**

**Gosue****- ya me extrañaba tu presencia, que bien después de todo matare dos pájaros de un tiro.**

**Este hace que Venus y Artemis se elevaran y los lanza contra Toya, aun hay oportunidad, se apresura a tomar a Serena y de su vientre comienza a sacar otro objeto, Serena comienza a gritar, no podía hacer nada, sentía debilitarse por la fiebre, Gosue saca una llave con una expresión de felicidad, estoy a un paso de que fracases Toya, todos tus esfuerzos han sido en vano después de esto te destruiré de la forma mas dolorosa, eso te enseñara a no haberte metido conmigo.**

**Toya- por que tanto afán si ya tienes el ¨ Teshmy ¨ **

**Gosue****- esa es la principal razón.**

**FUEGO DE MARTE, BURBUJAS DE MERCURIO,TRUENO DE JUPITER...**

**Gosue**** se aleja y las sailors rodean a Serena, nosotras la protegeremos**

**Gosue****- ustedes son nada solo basura, el se disponía a atacarlas pero es detenido por un bastón en su cuello, era Tuxedo Mask**

**T Mask- entonces yo soy ese alguien, **

**Esto no se quedara así, dice el joven de los cabellos lilas y desaparece.**

**T Mask corre para tomar a Serena en sus brazos.**

**Toya- no se preocupen el aun no logra lo que quiere,**

**Mars****- y que es lo quiere**

**T Mask- como no le creí, ella tenía razón, que podemos hacer **

** Toya- solo deben alejarla de ese sujeto hasta que cumpla su sueño, eso es todo lo que deben hacer para ayudarla.**

**Mercury****- pero por que, que es lo que ese tipo quiere**

**Venus- el quería llevarse originalmente a Serena y dijo estar a un paso de cumplir su objetivo**

**Jupiter****- queremos que nos expliques todo **

**Mars****- y dinos quien eres, siento una energía extraña**

**Artemis****- ella casi destruye Tokio, que es lo que le quitaron**

**Toya- no es importante que lo sepan solo hagan lo que les dije y todo volverá a la normalidad...**

*********

**Todo ya estaba listo, excepto por una cosa.**

**Serena- mis zapatillas, Ami ayúdame a buscarlas**

**Hikuko****- Serena ya es tarde apúrate**

**Serena- pero mamá, no encuentro mis zapatillas**

**Hikuko****- pero que despistada las dejaste en mi cuarto**

**Ami****- apresúrate Serena**

**Serena- ya voy.**

*********

**Darién**** impaciente miraba su reloj, ya tiene 15 min. De retraso que pasa se supone que llegaría a tiempo Ami esta con ella, creo que debo ir a buscarla, Taiki lo detiene.**

**Taiki****- no te preocupes, si hubiera pasado algo Ami ya nos habría reportado lo sucedido, además son solo 15 min. Taiki voltea para ver si ya viene el auto. Mira ahí viene, lo vez no hay de que preocuparse.**

**Darién**** respira profundamente ya podía estar mas tranquilo.**

**Darién****- Yaten avísale al padre que podemos empezar con la ceremonia.**

**La limosina blanca se detiene enfrente de la puerta de la iglesia, Serena sale del auto, Darién la ve y queda prendado de la belleza de su prometida, el papá de la novia la entrega y la ceremonia continuaba su rumbo normal y por fin ya había llegado a la parte esperada por todos, las preguntas que harían unirse a la feliz pareja con una simple contestación de un sí, Darién voltea a ver a su amada quien parecía adormecida, ella se recarga un poco en Darién, el sonríe haciendo un leve movimiento para que ella se despertara, pero ella no respondía             **

**Darién**** comenzó a preocuparse, cuando algo expulso a todos los cercanos a Serena, Darién corrió hacia Serena y lo único que logro fue chocar con una pared invisible que se interponía entre el y su amada...**

**            CONTINUARA...**

**NOTA: ****Bueno,  y como siempre comentarios, pedradas lo que se les ocurra a mi mail     buny93@hotmail.com o al de Kaoru-ken que es  a_encinas@hotmail.com  y no se pierdan el próximo capitulo que es el quinto donde pasaran cosas interesantes y si quieren saber pues léanlo.**

**BAICHA****.**


	5. Los guardianes

**Z**** SECRETOS DE LA LUNA****Z**

**QUINTO CAPITULO**

***LOS GUARDIANES***

**CREATED BY BUNY**

**-------** **o****Oo **-------****

**Ja****, ja, ja, la risa se oía en todo el lugar, nadie entendía lo que pasaba, nadie excepto un joven que se acerco, el chico ayuda al novio, ya que por el impacto había caído sobre la alfombra principal del templo.**

**GUSUE**** grito el joven recién llegado, una silueta comenzaba a tomar forma humanoide junto a la novia que yacía en los cojines donde se sentaría en la ceremonia, ja, ja, ja, Toya creíste que me vencerías no es así, ja, ja, ja, mi victoria esta mas cerca de lo que crees dijo Gosue con cierta malicia.**

**Toya solo lo observaba, con esa barrera sería imposible llegar a él, Gosue se disponía a tomar lo que según el ahora le pertenecía, no te preocupes linda aun no has empezado a sufrir... ja, ja, ja, el joven villano toma a serena del tobillo para subir el vestido, Darién lo observo con terror que pretendía hacerle a su amada, no se pudo contener y corrió deseaba acabar con esa barrera que los tenía tan cerca y a la vez tan distantes, solo que Toya no se lo permitió, que haces dijo angustiadamente, no puedes hacer nada fue lo único que contesto, Darién volteo para ver la escena y solo podía gritar el nombre de ella.**

**Gosue**** se quedo observando las zapatillas que portaba la rubia, OH no ya se dio cuenta dijo casi para sí Toya, Gosue tomo la zapatilla, y se le queda viendo fijamente, pero que, la zapatilla comenzó a brillar, esta casi explota sobre Gosue, quien apenas logro lanzarla, **

**Gosue****- casi lo logras Toya**

**Toya- sí casi**

**Darién****- no pudiste pensar que podría lastimar a Serena.**

**Gosue**** continuo con lo que estaba haciendo solo le faltaba un objeto, este era él más difícil de obtener.**

**Darién**** tomo de la camisa a Toya eres un tonto y si ella hubiera salido lastimada que es lo que pretendes, solo te interesa derrotarlo.**

**Toya se libero con un brusco movimiento, no es así, respondió, esas Zapatillas son como una especie de amuleto funciona cuando el mal se acerca y lo destruye, bueno al menos eso pretende, a ella no le hubiera pasado nada al menos de que fuera malvada, y yo sé que no lo es. **

**Por favor suéltame, Darién lo deja, después de todo lo que importaba ahora era quitar de las manos de Gosue a su prometida, una vez eliminadas las zapatillas el chico malvado de los lilas cabellos se disponía a continuar con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que Toya lo interrumpiera, Serena aun continuaba en el piso su respiración era muy lenta y tranquila, no se movía, cualquiera pensaría que ella, ella...**

**Gosue**** rompió del enojo el hermoso vestido de novia que llevaba la rubia, cosa que hizo exaltar al novio quien quiso volver a acercarse, Toya lo detuvo nuevamente, pero Darién seguía intentando escapar del joven de los cabellos azules, SUÉLTAME, debo ir a ayudarla, no hay nada que puedas hacer le contesto Toya, pero por que, dice desesperadamente, necesitaba una muy buena respuesta para no tratar de ir en su ayuda, la barreara tiene una defensa extra millones de volteos pasaran atravez de tu cuerpo si te acercas a esa barrea la misma electricidad produce un campo que no permite que la barrera sea dañada, por favor no insistas, el ataque de unas jóvenes llagaban desde la entrada de la iglesia, el lugar estaba totalmente vacío excepto por el novio, Toya, y las recién llegadas, solo se observaba un multicolor de poderes que se estrellaban en la barrera sin dañarla en total eran 7 sailors, Gosue por fin había encontrado el objeto que le faltaba, solo debía extraerlo del cuerpo de Serena, coloco su mano sobre la pierna de Serena, una pequeña luz rojiza salía debajo de la mano de Gosue, una pequeña estrella de fuego se asomaba, solo la mitad era visible el resto no podía salir, un enorme grito por parte de los dos no se hizo esperar, todos los escuchaban, Darién callo de rodillas la persona que mas amaba estaba sufriendo y no podía hacer nada para poder ayudarla tenía tantos deseos de llorar, pero eso en que lo ayudaría en nada, los gritos eran una cruel tortura, los gritos de Gosue cesaron, pero los de ella no, la estrella estaba cediendo y pronto terminaría el sufrimiento, Gosue ya había obtenido el objeto, en efecto era una estrella de fuego que se detenía en la mano del malvado, ES AHORA, grito Toya quien salió corriendo con una espada que apareció en sus manos, rompió la barrera sin ningún problema, Gosue ya estaba débil y por lo tanto su barrera también, ja, ja ya es muy tarde rió con hipocresía y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.**

**Darién**** se levanto de inmediato para ver a Serena, ella aun respiraba, estaba viva, pero no reaccionaba, sus ojos estaban abiertos y sin vida obscurecidos, como si no tuviese alma, las sailors acorralaron a Toya, buscaban respuestas y no lo dejarían ir hasta que las tuvieran, Darién cerro fuertemente los ojos y apretó sus manos apuñándolas tomo a Serena y se acerco a Toya, debes decirnos todo que es lo que le hizo ese maldito, Toya no tuvo mas remedio que quedarse no se pondría a pelear con los buenos al fin y al cabo se enterarían tarde o temprano, tomaron los cojines y pusieron cómodamente a Serena en una banca del templo.**

*********

**Toya- primeramente ya saben mi nombre no es así**

**Darién****- dejemos las formalidades para lo ultimo**

**Toya- tienes razón, quieren saber que fue lo que le hizo verdad**

**S. Mars- esa estrella se me hizo un tanto familiar que era???**

**Toya- empezare con el principio, el primer objeto**

**Todos- ¡el primer objeto!**

**Toya- si en total le han quitado 5 objetos, cada uno representado por sus sailors guardianas y uno adicional**

**S. Mercury- quieres decir que la atacaron 5 veces y no nos dimos cuenta hasta ahora, como pudo pasar esto**

**Darién****- entonces eso, lo que dijo no eran nervios de la boda**

**Toya- la verdad es que ni ella sabía al principio, cada vez que le quitaba algo ella lo olvidaba al momento de despertar, cada ser tiene lo que a ella le han quitado, pero ninguno puede vivir sin ellos, como lo hacen normalmente, se quedarían en un estado vegetativo, es así como ella se encuentra ahora, pero vive por desgracia o talvez no**

**S. Júpiter- ella esta sufriendo en ese estado???**

**Toya- no lo sé con seguridad, esto nunca había pasado lo que se es solo en teoría no he comprobado nada así que habrá cosas que no responderé, Toya se acerca a Sailor Mercury, **

**Toya- el primer objeto que le quitaron fue el tuyo, **

**Mercury****- a que te refieres con que era mío **

**Toya- este objeto se asocia contigo, era una pequeña burbuja, esta representaba los deseos de Serena, cuando se la quitó ella dejo de desear todo lo que le agradaba desde los dulces hasta deseos más serios**

**Darién****- por eso no quiso ir a comer ese helado y no penso en besarme**

**Toya- así es, el segundo objeto que le quito, un medallón, este representa, el carácter alegre de Serena, su facilidad para enojarse se incremento sin este, su furia se debió desatar pero no fue así eso es algo que la verdad no entiendo no se como se pudo controlar tanto este provenía de Sailor Venus, supongo que tu has de ser enojona**

**Venus- yo enojona ahora vas a ver lo que es ser enojona, Sailor Júpiter la detiene, no querían que lo matara antes de decir todo**

**Toya- bien el tercer objeto era de Sailor Júpiter, simbolizaba el miedo y el objeto estaba personificado por un lindo cascabel, por que no me lo pregunten yo no sé que tiene que ver un cascabel con el miedo, sin este objeto ella era un tanto peligrosa, **

**Júpiter- pero por que de todas formas ella era muy miedosa, no veo que de peligroso hay en que ella no tenga miedo**

**Toya- ese miedo es el que la detiene a destruir, por lo que sé a ti te desagrada pelear no es así, muy en el fondo estoy seguro que si, ella casi destruye la ciudad sin importarle nada y tampoco tenía miedo de dañarse o de dañar a los que ama, **

**Mars****- y yo que continua que objeto me pertenece a mí**

**Toya- bueno el que te corresponde ustedes lo vieron, sí, era esa pequeña estrella de fuego, esta representa los recuerdos de Serena ella se encuentra en ese estado por que no tiene deseos, personalidad, miedo, y sobre todo recuerdos su organismo esta buscando la manera de sobrevivir y se esta creando nuevos objetos, pero eso tarda demasiado incluso para ella que es un ser tan especial, si lo notaron antes de la boda el objeto anterior antes de la boda ella permaneció toda la noche recuperándose, lo que le quitaron es el objeto adicional, este no tiene dueño fijo pues el debe hacerse merecedor de el, también es el objeto mas variable de todos cambia con demasiada facilidad ese le corresponde al novio era una llave he ahí por que dicen la llave de tu corazón, eso era el amor ya no sentía amor y se casaba solo por el poder de su sueño que era más grande, tienes suerte de que ella sea su amiga, y sobre todo que tengan a alguien que los ame de tan sincera manera como lo hacia ella por eso es importante que se preparen, si ese desgraciado no consigue lo que quiere volverá por ella, se los garantizo.**

**Darién****- será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí a un lugar mas seguro**

**Mars****- llevémosla al templo Hikawa **

*********

**Ya pasado un poco de tiempo y de que el joven Toya se allá aliado con las sailors llegan al templo Hikawa, las chicas se presentan con sus nombres verdaderos y se dirigen a cambiar de ropas a Serena ya que el vestido de novias estaba destrozado y era aun así muy pesado como para estar transportando a Serena, si Gosue aparecía debían llevarse a la joven lo más rápido posible lejos del malvado. Y si se asombro un poco al ver que las sailors star light eran en realidad hombres.**

**Seiya****- y dinos como es que sabes tu esto??**

**Taiki****- si, de donde sacaste esa información??**

**Yaten****- de que planeta bienes???**

**Toya- vengo de un planeta que fue desterrado por la unión del universo tras la pelea contra la presidenta, eso yo no lo pude entender era solo un niño, mis padres tuvieron una discusión, esa sociedad se formo ya que nuestros planetas estaban en constantes disputas y se perdían muchas personas, gente inocente y guerreros, la información es de un objeto llamado Teshmy esta es una perla que contiene información de aquel entonces sabe todo sobre los 5 objetos se dice que hay mas pero no esta comprobado, mi planeta era el encargado de cuidar esa perla pero un día Gosue y sus Necors la robaron, su Necor mas sobresaliente Na-e ella formaba parte de la corte real de mi planeta se alío con ese maldito y nos traiciono a todos, yo he venido persiguiéndolos hasta aquí, la verdad es que no se en donde puedan estar ellos ahora ni tampoco lo que puedan conseguir con lo que buscan, el Teshmy solo contiene información y no cualquiera puede leerla, pero si el conocimiento es poder ellos pueden usar algún tipo de conocimiento para hacer alguna maldad y no lo puedo permitir, **

**Darién****- y dime tu que eres en tu planeta, no se por que pero tu me pareces un tanto familiar, creo que te he visto en otro lado **

**Toya- soy el príncipe Toya**

**Darién****- el príncipe Toya, mm... no lo se no lo puedo recordar**

**¨ SERENA ¨ los gritos de las chicas se escuchaban en la habitación donde la rubia descansaría, exaltados salieron corriendo, para saber la razón de tales gritos, que era lo que pasaba los primeros en llegar fueron Darién y Toya ambos se quedaron inmóviles, su expresión no se podía saber si era de angustia o de temor, la chica estaba de pie, pero no era lo normal sus ojos se veían muy extraños y brillaban muy tenuemente y un aura comenzó a rodearla hasta abarcar todo su cuerpo, nadie podía acercarse y el aura daba una sensación de temor su piel de pronto cambiaba y se transparentaba como si fuera un fantasma, por la mente de Darién cruzo la idea de que lo que dijo Toya era meramente teórico pero que no había nada comprobado y si el se equivoco y ella estuviera muriendo, no quería perderla, ella era su única familia, era todo lo que, como podría vivir sin ella, sin su sonrisa, sus atenciones su presencia, sus caprichos, su jovialidad, su cariño, todo, toda su persona, no quería pensar en eso, el aura comenzó a debilitarse, su piel retorno su color normal sus ojos continuaban igual, y termino por caer en la cama que estaba detrás de ella, Darién de inmediato fue a verla, sus ojos continuaban igual solo que ya no tenían ese extraño brillo en ellos, la abrazo fuertemente sus lagrimas apunto de salir deseaba tanto llorar, pero sabía que eso no le ayudaría solo preocuparía a los demás, se consolaba con el simple hecho de saber que ella estaba con vida y que había esperanzas de salvarla.**

**Reí- que fue lo que le paso**

**Toya- no lo se con exactitud pero creo que su cuerpo esta luchando internamente por recuperarse rápidamente ella quiere regresar, pero eso no es suficiente debe recuperar sus objetos o no lo lograra.**

**Ja****, ja, ja, ja, ja, creyeron que podían escapar de mi, el aura de esta jovencita nos guío hasta aquí no es así mi fiel Necor Na-e, si así es amo Gosue.**

**CONTINUARA...**

**Nota- sin mas que decir solo les digo que sugerencias chismes, comentarios, información sobre la serie y otras que les recuerde esta serie mándenmelos a mi e-mail ****buny93@hotmail.com**** o ****a_encinas@hotmail.com**** Y por ultimo no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo por que va ha estar interesante, sabrán mas sobre este nuevo personaje que es Toya, y su conexión con todo esto, en fin no se pierdan les repito el próximo capitulo ¨ día zero ¨ si con ¨z¨ así me gusto mas **ˆˆ**, que quieren que haga si soy influenciada por los video juegos (Mortal Kombat).**

**BAICHA****.**


	6. Dia zero

**Z**** SECRETOS DE LA LUNA****Z**

**SEXTO CAPITULO**

***DIA ZERO***

**CREATED BY BUNY**

**-------****d****`****d**** -------**

**Ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para lo que se acercaba era demasiado pronto, tendrían que improvisar.**

**Toya- Gosue veo que no puedes hacer nada solo**

**Gosue****- calla tonto vengo por ella y no lo vas a evitar ni tu ni ellos, Na-e encárgate del resto, yo me encargare de estos dos.**

**Las chicas inmediatamente se transformaron y salieron de la habitación para poder pelear con mayor libertad, los únicos que quedaron en la habitación con Serena fueron Toya, Darién y el malvado de Gosue.**

**Toya- veo que no pudiste conseguir lo que querías, que paso con toda esa alegría, que no ya no había nada que yo pudiera hacer, esta vez lo voy a hacer bien no lo vas a conseguir me oyes **

**Gosue****- no fue perdida completa seré más poderoso que antes, por que, ya se como hacerlo,**

**Toya se quedo un poco desconfiado, realmente sabría como hacerlo, talvez eran fanfarronadas, pero se trataba de Gosue, ya había llegado muy lejos, además tiene a la Necor Na-e que por alguna extraña razón ella podía leer el Teshmy, como era eso posible, que tenía de especial esa Necor, así que con ellos no se podía equivocar, no conociendo las intenciones de Gosue.**

**Gosue****- ni siquiera necesito acercarme a ella.**

**Darién****- de que esta hablando???**

**Toya- no lo sé.**

**Gosue**** cayo desmayado, que era lo que pasaba, deseaban acercarse para saber lo que le había, pero talvez sería una trampa preparada por Gosue para confundirlos y tomarlos desprevenidos.**

**Darién****- no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada**

**Toya- le voy a hacer una celda de energía para que no pueda escapar. **

**Toya comienza a concentrar su energía y comienza a crear una pequeña prisión, se acerco a el y lo observo para saber lo que tenía.**

**Toya- él esta inconsciente, no me explico que pudo pasar**

**Darién****- entonces hay que ir a ayudar a las chicas**

**Toya- No, primero hay que llevar a Serena a un lugar mas seguro, aquí es blanco fácil para Na-e**

**Darién****- tienes razón.**

**Da... Dari... en... una voz llama desde atrás de los dos jóvenes, la chica rubia que estaba recostada en la cama había abierto los ojos y llamaba a su amado, Darién respondió instantáneamente abrazo a su querida Serena, Toya no lo podía creer, acaso ella había podido recuperarse, pero eso era casi imposible, después recordó las palabras de su enemigo ¨ no fue perdida completa seré más poderoso que antes, por que, ya se como hacerlo, ni siquiera necesito acercarme a ella. ¨**

**Acercarme a ella, no necesita, ¨ ¡¡¡¡DARIÉN ALÉJATE DE ELLA!!!! ¨**

**Darién****- de que estas hablando????**

**Darién**** fue lanzado por un golpe de poder que salía de la mano de la chica, Darién no lo podía creer, debía haber una muy buena explicación para lo sucedido, el joven se pudo de pie y se acerco a Toya**

**Darién****- ¿que es lo que sucede?, ¿por que me ataco?**

**Toya- no lo se bien pero creo que ...**

**Serena- ja, ja, ja, no te lo dije Toya, ahora tengo todo el poder, Todo, no te atreverás a lastimarme en estas condiciones,**

**Darién****- Serena...**

**Serena- No, ya no mas, dile adiós a tu amada Serena y dile hola al nuevo dueño de este cuerpo, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...**

**Toya- no creas que no me atreveré a atacarte, no dudare en hacerlo créeme así que, lo mejor será que la liberes**

**Serena- eso ni lo pienses no rechazare tanto poder y será este cuerpo quien los elimine, ja, ja, ja.**

**El cuerpo de Serena ahora ocupado por Gosue intentaba reunir energía, para eliminar a los dos muchachos.**

**QUE!!!!!... no puede ser posible si este es el cuerpo más poderoso en el universo, por que demonios no puedo reunir ni siquiera un poco de energía, no puede ser, inmediatamente Toya y Darién aprovechan la oportunidad para inmovilizar el cuerpo de Serena sin dañarla, una rosa azul y otra roja se colocaron frente a Serena, ambas rosa comenzaron a crecer como enredaderas atravez de su cuerpo imposibitandole todo movimiento, solo su cara no fue cubierta por las rosas, el cuerpo perdió el equilibrio y cayo al suelo, ¡¡¡¡MALDITOS LIBÉRENME!!!!**

**Los dos no escucharon los gritos de Serena maldiciéndolos por atraparlo**

**Ambos se observaban asombrados. ¿¿Por que puedes usar las rosas??, se preguntaron mutuamente se quedaron observando por un corto tiempo intentando recordar por que les era tan familiar...**

**[ Flash**** Back ]**

**Vamos debes apresurarte a elegir, pero no se, no lo se por que yo, por que tengo que elegir yo, no lo se el maestro te eligió y nada puedes hacer recuerda tienes hasta esta tarde hasta entonces Endimyon.**

**Por que yo, no me pudo dar por lo menos una pista de que podía elegir, si no fuera tan importante no me preocuparía.**

*********

**Ya solo faltan unos minutos y no he tomado mi decisión, que voy a hacer y luego Toya que no puede ayudarme, talvez solo deba cerrar mis ojos y voy a correr hasta cansarme y lo primero que vea eso será, el pequeño salió corriendo sin ver por donde iba después de unos segundos el niño choco con una pequeña niña de unos 4 años de edad, tenía los mas bellos ojos color zafiro, ella vestía ropas muy sencillas no parecía una princesa, ¿por que estaba en los jardines reales? y ¿como había entrado al palacio?, el rubio cabello estaba recogido por dos chonguitos que apenas dejaban escapar algunos rizos que brillaban como oro por la luz del sol, era de tez blanca y de un aspecto muy dulce y tierno, así que lo único que se le ocurrió al niño fue preguntarle ¿ estas perdida niña? ¨**

**Niña- a decir verdad si, si lo estoy nunca había estado aquí, disculpe se que debí pedir permiso, pero las flores de este lugar son hermosas, la persona encargada de sus cuidados debe ser una persona muy dedicada y amable, también debe de tener mucha paciencia y un corazón lleno de amor.**

**El niño solo miraba a una niña educada con ropas simples, a caso había niñas así en el reino, nunca había conocido a alguien que se expresara de esa manera, solo los de la realeza, pero ella no parecía ser de la realeza.**

**Endimyon****- soy el príncipe Endimyon , dime¿¿ tu quien eres?? **

**Niña- sabes de todas las flores que conozco esta es mi favorita**

**La niña tocaba con sus manos una bella rosa roja**

**Niña- a pesar de que mi color favorito es el blanco a mi me gustan mas las rosas de color rojo, aunque las blancas también me gustan**

**Endimyon**** intenta arrancar una de las rosa, pero las espinas de esta lo obligan a detenerse, mientras que de sus dedos comienzan a salir unas pequeñas gotas de sangre**

**Niña- no... lo hiciste mal se ve que tu no comprendes a las rosas, no sabes lo que significa una rosa, por eso te hirió**

**Endimyon****- a que te refieres es solo una flor, además yo te la quería obsequiar se ve que te gustan mucho, solo quería verte sonreír**

**La niña toma la rosa y la corta, toma yo te la regalo a ti, le dice con una dulce e inocente sonrisa en sus labios**

**Endimyon****- ¿¿como es que no te lastimo a ti??**

**Niña- las rosas son tan bellas que a cualquiera se le antojaría tomarlas, por eso ellas como todos deben defenderse, es por eso que tiene espinas, ellas te lastiman si se sienten amenazadas, por eso no me lastimo, una rosa además tiene un significado emocional mas allá de la compresión de cualquiera, su fragancia es divina**

**Endimyon****- ¿¿como que tiene un significado emocional??**

**Niña- las flores son un bello regalo que se da con el corazón, el significado se lo das tu y esa persona afortunada que la recibe, recuérdalo no es solo una flor es un ser vivo de la naturaleza, así como tu y como yo.**

**Oye con quien hablas??...**

**Endimyon****- que, ha eres tu Toya, estoy hablando con esta ni...ña... en donde esta**

**Toya- en donde esta quien**

**Endimyon****- era una niña, mira ella medio esta flor**

**Toya- si, y esas cortadas en tus manos salieron por arte de magia, anda deja de soñar el maestro te espera, ya es hora**

**Endimyon****- pero..., esta bien vamos**

**Toya- ¿¿y dime que fue lo que elegiste?? **

**Endimyon****- yo, yo, el niño se quedo viendo la flor**

**Maestro- bien príncipe Endimyon, ¿¿cual es tu decisión?? **

**Endimyon****- yo, este, yo elijo la rosa**

**Toya- una simple rosa, ¿¿como podremos vencer a nuestros oponentes con una rosa??, simplemente no lo entiendo**

**Endimyon****- pronto lo comprenderás...**

**Toya- ¿¿pero cuando?? **

**Endimyon****- cuando una de ellas te salve la vida... y...**

**[ fin del flash back ]**

**Darién****- ahora te recuerdo, tu entrenaste conmigo cuando yo tenía tan solo 7 años y fui yo quien eligió el uso de esta rosa, nunca me creyeron que fue una pequeña niña de unos 4 años la que me explico el significado de ellas, sobre todo por que nunca la volví a ver.**

**Toya- entonces tú eres el príncipe Endimyon**

**Darién****- así es yo soy**

*********

**Mientras tanto las sailors combatían con la Necor Na-e, quien al parecer llevaba ventaja sobre las 7 sailors, que ahora solo se defendían ya que no podían atacarla o pagarían el precio, uno de los ataques de Na-e logro alcanzar a las sailors excepto a las star lights quienes aun seguían de pie para la lucha, **

**Na****-e- no se preocupen ustedes compartirán un mismo, ni siquiera tendrán tiempo de llorar por sus amigos ya que todos morirán, la Necor comenzó a juntar una gran cantidad de energía que estaba por arrojar...**

**Na****-e- ya esta lista la primera fase**

**Na****-e desaparece sin lanzar la enorme cantidad de energía que si no liquidaba a las scouts los dejaría muy lastimados.**

**Los objetos que le habían robado a Serena aparecieron frente a las 4 sailors de la princesa, cada objeto con su guardián, nadie se explicaba que era lo que había pasado pero estaban felices de recuperar los objetos Serena volvería a la normalidad, pero faltaba un objeto, Seiya ase percata y no duda en preguntar en donde estaban dicho objeto, Reí contesto: de seguro se fue con Darién el debe de tenerlo, Talvez derrotaron a Gosue y por eso la Necor se fue, vamos con ellos.**

*********

**El cuerpo de Gosue, había desaparecido de la misma forma que Na-e, pero Gosue seguía en el cuerpo de Serena.**

**Las sailors llegaron el instante a la habitación. Darién y Toya explicaron lo sucedido y el por que Serena estaba en ese estado, lo que no sabían era como regresar a Serena a la normalidad.**

*********

**Unos gatos entraron al templo, ellos también fueron informados de la situación, los chicos les preguntaron en donde habían estado y que estuvieron haciendo en ese tiempo.**

**Luna- fuimos a investigar sobre lo que había dicho Toya**

**Artemis****- descubrimos algo muy importante **

**Luna- así es, esos objetos que cuidan las sailors...**

**Artemis****- en realidad son fragmentos del alma de Serena, es por eso que ella no había podido volver a la normalidad.**

**Toya- entonces solo hay que regresarle los objetos y ella se encargara de eliminar la presencia de Gosue ya que ella es mas fuerte ya que esta en su terreno, vamos todos entréguenle los objetos.**

**Las sailors entregaron los objetos a su dueña, no había reacción por parte de la rubia, continúo así por unos segundos y aun nada, que era lo que pasaba acaso no era suficiente, el cuerpo volvió a ponerse en el estado de un principio un aura negra volvió a rodearla la lucha interna por el poder del cuerpo se llevaba acabo, los ojos de la linda jovencita volvían en sí, lentamente se coloco sobre la cama y no pudo evitar poner su mano sobre su frente, ¿¿que había pasado??, no recordaba nada, Darién emocionado abraso a la rubia quien seguía sin comprender lo que pasaba, el entusiasmo del chico provoco un tierno beso en la pareja,¿¿ estas bien le pregunto??, ella se quedo viéndolo fijamente, si lo estoy, yo, yo quisiera ir a mi casa a descansar, esta bien, todos se retiraron excepto la bella doncella del templo Reí, pues ese es su hogar el ultimo en salir del Templo fue Toya quien había encontrado un objeto tirado en la entrada lo observo fijamente y lo guardo en un bolsillo salió corriendo tras Darién pero ya había salido tendría que esperarlo en su departamento.**

*********

**a**** la mañana siguiente en la puerta de entrada había una carta, pedía la reunión de todos en el templo... mas tarde todos en el templo vieron que reí también le habían enviado otra carta proveniente de Serena, la cual indicaba que la rubia había decidido marcharse con luna...**

**CONTINUARA...**

**NOTA- Bueno esto es todo por hoy en el próximo capitulo saldrá exactamente el contenido de la carta y el por que de la huida de Serena, así que por lo pronto chismes, comentarios y todo lo relacionado con Sailor Moon y otros animes que a ustedes les parezcan buenos mánenmelos a mi e-mail **buny93@hotmail.com **o **a_encinas@hotmail.com **y no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo ¨ me llamo Suki ¨ que va estar muy bueno, ni modo que diga lo contrario .**

**BAICHA****.**


	7. Me llamo Suki

**Z****SECRETOS DE LA LUNA****Z**

**SEPTIMO**** CAPITULO**

***ME LLAMO SUKI***

**CREATED BY BUNY**

**-------** a h a **-------**

**La carta estaba en manos de Reí, tenia una expresión de preocupación, sus manos se notaban desesperadas con cada arrugada al sobre, ya había dicho lo que contenía la carta, nadie lo creía debían estar seguros, Darién arrebatando la carta de las manos de Reí la abrió rápidamente Darién la leyó en voz alta para que todos pudieran escuchar...**

**"Saben no soy buena con esto así que seré breve, todo esto me ha hecho entender que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerlos a todos, yo se que esto ha pasado antes y yo no he querido entrenar, si se preguntan el por que de mi decisión, es por que antes no era como ahora, tenía todo lo que hubiera deseado y no puedo vivir viendo a alguien con quien estuve apunto de casarme y ahora no siento nada por él... Darién se detuvo por un momento, no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo necesitaba escucharlo de ella y aun así no le creería, siguió con la lectura, "Darién realmente espero que algún día logres perdonarme, no puedo vivir sabiendo que sufres cada vez que me vez, lo se por que yo sentía como se me partía el corazón cada vez que te veía en aquel entonces cuando fingiste no amarme para protegerme, un amor como el tuyo sé que no lo encontrare jamás. No se preocupen por mi, Luna me acompañara, en cuanto a donde iré yo aun no lo se, pero para cuando lean esta carta yo ya estaré algo lejos, por favor no intenten seguirme nada de lo que hagan o digan me ara retroceder, discúlpenme todos en verdad lo siento los extrañare, los quiere mucho, su amiga Serena".**

*********

**Darién**** simplemente no lo entendía, todo ese esfuerzo por no perderla, todo lo que había hecho no fue suficiente, no, claro que no si al final la perdería, las lagrimas deseaban salir de sus ojos oscuros, oscuros como el sin su amor a su lado, no ganaría nada si se quedaba a llorar necesitaba hablar con ella tratar de convencerla, volteo a ver a Amy ella sería la única que podría encontrar a Serena. **

**El chico estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de encontrarla, Amy debe haber alguna forma de rastrearla, su broche de transformación, su broche debe ser rastreable, por favor Amy debes ayudarme...**

**La jovencita de cortos cabellos azules no pudo rehusarse a tal petición, además ella también quería hablar con Serena.**

**Bien si uso mi computadora será posible solo hay que seguir la señal, solo déjenme poner la frecuencia del broche y ya estará listo en unos segundos tendrá la ubicación de Serena, un momento, la mini computadora de Amy comenzó a emitir un leve sonido que indicaba que la búsqueda estaba completa y ya le había dado una dirección, era el aeropuerto, al parecer ella no ha conseguido el vuelo deseado o no sabe todavía a donde se dirigirá, espero que Luna intente detenerla.**

**Todos se suben al convertible rojo de Darién con la esperanza de que la rubia aun estuviera en el aeropuerto, pero que le diría acaso tendría que amarrarla para detenerla o un simple un vuelve la convencería.**

*********

**El aeropuerto ya estaba frente a ellos todos corrieron según les indicaba el sonido de la computadora de Amy, llegaron al lugar donde los pasajeros esperaban por su vuelo la señal cada vez estaba mas cerca pronto verían a Serena, llagaron a una de las sillas del lugar la señal estaba en ese asiento mas no se encontraba la persona que ellos anhelaban tanto ver, por que la computadora indicaba que ese era el lugar se habrá equivocado Amy, algo brillaba por un lado de la silla, Mina tomo el objeto brillante, era el broche, de alguna forma ella sabía que no seguirían su petición y decidió dejar el broche en este lugar para no hablar con nosotros.**

**¨ Darién ¨ una calmada voz masculina lo llamo, el volteo a ver quien lo llamaba, era Toya.**

**Toya- escucha Darién yo la buscare, de todas formas yo debo volver a América, te pido por favor que intentes olvidarla**

**Darién****- por que me pides eso**

**Toya- ella no te ama por que la llave que le devolviste no permaneció con ella, la rechazo, no siente nada por ti por mas que quiera**

**Darién****- pero si yo vi como regresaba a ella, por que la rechazaría **

**Toya- talvez se daño o simplemente es su naturaleza, alguien en tu planeta dijo: una sola vez llega el amor y cuando lo encuentras no debes dejarlo ir, el objeto se fue y no volverá, ella formara una llave nueva, su corazón es libre, volverá a amarte solo si la conquistas de nuevo.**

**Darién****- entonces la conquistare de nuevo, no quiero perderla**

**Toya- si no deseas olvidarla entonces no te hagas tanto daño con falsas esperanzas, quizá ella ya no vuelva.**

**Un lindo gatito callado solo podía estar triste, rompió el silenció.**

**Artemis****- y yo que culpa tengo por que Luna se va...**

*********

**Un año ya ha pasado desde que salí del lugar al que llamaba hogar, solo con Luna como mi compañera, me encuentro en la tercera isla más grande del Caribe ¨ Puerto Rico ¨, en un bosque que se encuentra a 35 minutos de San Juan, sus cascadas, orquídeas, helechos gigantes, imponentes árboles tabonucos, palmeras y más de 240 variedades de árboles y especies florales lo hacen un paraíso, descubrí que la magia de mi madre la reina Serenity, usaba un pequeño terreno de este bosque invisible a los ojos humanos, bueno con algunas excepciones claro, en este ultimo año he cambiado tanto que ni yo misma me reconocería, estoy por terminar mi entrenamiento, aquel suceso me hizo recordar mi niñez en el milenio de plata done yo estudiaba y no era una torpe como lo soy en la tierra, solo debía practicar lo que ya sabía y con la ayuda de Luna todo ha sido más fácil.**

*********

**Estoy en mi practica, tengo que convertir a Luna en otro ser, espero que todo salga bien...**

**Después de varios intentos no lo he conseguido, bueno eso no tiene nada de malo es mi primer día intentándolo y ya estoy agotada, creo que tomare un baño en la pequeña lagunilla que esta frente a la cabaña.**

**Luna- Serena deja de estar haraganeando, deberías practicar mas solo lo intentaste quince veces en el día**

**Serena- ya esta bien lo are desde aquí, talvez solo necesite relajarme un poco, ya veras que funcionara, mm... que te parece en una pantera, un felino como tu talvez me sea más sencillo así **

**Luna- pero...**

**Serena sin pedir opinión alguna se concentro y comenzó, la energía se concentro en la pequeña e indefensa gatita negra quien cambiaba de forma rápidamente.**

**Serena- Luna?, en donde estas?, la abre convertido en otra cosa, solo espero que no sea en una rana, y si la convertí en un bicho raro, talvez la convertí en una hormiga, pues si es así no saldré que tal si la piso, nunca me lo perdonaría, no quiero quedarme sola, LUNA, LUNA, en donde estará.**

**Luna- Funciono Serena, mírame soy una pantera **

**Serena- Claro que si, que tal si ahora lo intento conmigo, mm... como me vería con un corto cabello negro, mm... si creo que y se como hacerlo**

**Luna- no Serena no seas tan irresponsable**

**Y claro hay cosas que nunca cambian, Serena comportándose de una manera un tanto infantil, utilizo su energía para transformarse.**

**Serena- que tal, lo domino o que, como me veo?**

**Luna- valla realmente si no te hubiera visto creería que eres otra persona, ya ni la pluma que perdiste**

**Serena- ji, ji, ya no pienses en esas cosas**

**Luna- bien vuélveme a la normalidad**

**Serena- QUE a la normalidad y como hago eso**

**Luna- SERENA...**

**Serena- espera no oyes algo**

**Luna- pero nadie puede entrar aquí, recuerda que los humanos no lo pueden ver**

**Serena- y si es una de las sailors o alguno de otro planeta**

**Luna- yo no oí nada, solo es una excusa, Serena vuélveme a la normalidad.**

**La pequeña y tierna luna ahora convertida en una temible pantera se encontraba furiosa y sus gruñidos lo probaban.**

**Serena se sumergió un poco en el agua, nunca había visto tan molesta a su amiga y menos de esa forma a cualquiera le daría miedo.**

**Serena- no podemos razonarlo un poco luna deja que descanse y veré que puedo hacer si no te enfades**

**Luna- claro tu no eres una pantera, todos me temerán no podré salir de aquí, Serena has algo no quiero ser una pantera **

**En un abrir y cerrar de ojos un muchacho estaba entre la pantera y Serena dispuesto a atacar a la bestia que amenazaba a la pobre jovencita, él estaba por golpear a Luna cuando Serena lo detuvo, no espera no la lastimes es mi mascota, el joven volteo donde estaba Serena y perdió el equilibrio.**

**HAAA****...... DEGENERADO QUE NO VES QUE ME ESTOY BAÑANDO. Oye creo que lo conozco.**

**El joven parecía cansado estaba tirado en el agua no se levantaba, se va a ahogar, no estaba lastimado ni sus ropas rotas, sus cabellos azules desparpajados no dejaban ver el rostro del muchacho de unos 18 años, pero si era Toya, que hacia Toya aquí, el se levanto y la ex-rubia grito, de nuevo , el no pudo evitar sonrojarse y de inmediato voltearse, vio una toalla colgada en las ramas de un árbol fue por ella y se la arrojo, Serena se la puso en el instante.**

**Serena- quien eres y que haces aquí**

**Toya- eso debería preguntar yo, esta cabaña le pertenece a una persona que conocí y yo creí que encontraría a su hija en este lugar**

**Serena- a sí, y como te llamas**

**Toya- soy Toya Takenori, y tu**

**El felino enorme se lanzo contra el joven, al parecer no lo había reconocido, cual fue su sorpresa al ver quien era, que debía hacer volteo con Serena, esta le guiñaba el ojo,**

**Toya- creí que era inofensiva tu mascota.**

**Serena- por favor no la lastimes, ella no te hará daño, la pantera se alejó un poco de su presa, ósea de Toya**

**Serena- disculpa a mi amiga ella me protege, es mi única compañía en mi viaje y ha estado conmigo desde mi infancia **

**Toya- no hay problema, y dime cual es tu nombre**

**Serena- ha si, ( no puedo decirle que soy Serena tengo que inventar un nombre para mi y Luna )**

**Toya- que, se te olvido**

**Serena- oh discúlpame, me llamo Suki y ella es mi pantera Minué ( que lista soy, que nombres tan fabulosos se me ocurren )**

**Luna- ( pero que nombres se le ocurren, habiendo tantos )**

**Toya- dijiste que andas de viaje, a donde te diriges ( no me da mucha confianza como es que pudo entrar aquí )**

**Suki****- bueno, vengo de Asia y quería visitar América me encontré con este lugar y parecía deshabitado lo arregle y llevo viviendo aquí 2 semanas, no creí que le importara a alguien, si quieres me voy ( de seguro lo convencí )**

**Toya- no, puedes quedarte si quieres, no hay problema ( no me convence ni tantito será mejor que la vigile ), achu...**

**Suki****- oh pasa no te vallas a enfermar, creo que había ropa de hombre en una de las habitaciones ( por que lo invito soy una chica indefensa, ha no tengo a Luna como pantera ).**

**Toya- ( por que entro con ella de seguro me hará algo malo y esa pantera me da miedo, será mejor que este alerta ).**

**Los dos chicos se sonrieron entran y hablan por unas horas después de que Toya se cambió, la hora de descansar se acercaba y la cabaña tenía 2 habitaciones, en la mañana Suki había hecho el desayuno se dirigía a la habitación donde dormía Toya, toco la puerta varias veces sin obtener respuesta, así que decidió entrar, él ya no se encontraba en la habitación y el cuarto estaba ordenado... **

**A lo lejos el muchacho de los cabellos azules ya estaba en San Juan.**

**Toya- no creo que sea una amenaza sus antepasados debieron tener trato con la reina, por eso es que pudo entrar, seguiré buscando.**

**CONTINUARA...**

**NOTA- Hola de nuevo por ahora nos olvidaremos un poco de los villanos y empezaremos con otra cosa aunque todo el tiempo hay uno que otro villano así que reviviré un villano anterior mas adelante, no crean que me he olvidado de Na-e y de lo que paso con Gosue eso se resolverá mas adelante y me centrare en la nueva vida que empezara Serena ups quiero decir Suki.**

**Y recuerden chismes comentarios información lo que se les antoje recomendaciones, pedradas también, halagos (aja), en fin mándenmelos a mi e-mail y no se pierdan el próximo capitulo ¨ En los Angeles ¨. Serena no podrá alejarse de los problemas.**

**buny93@hotmail.com**** o al de Kaoru-ken ****a_encinas@hotmail.com**

**BAICHA****.**


	8. En Los Angeles

**Z**** SECRETOS DE LA LUNA****Z**

**OCTAVO CAPITULO**

***EN LOS ANGELES***

**CREATED**** BY BUNY**

**-----*****` ****d ****` *****-----**

**Ya ha pasado mas de un año desde que deje mi hogar, no me arrepiento, es solo que no se si quiero regresar, por lo menos creo que regresaría por ella, después de todo ella no pidió esta vida, se que ella si desea volver pero no me lo dice ¿por qué?, no lo se, ahora ella duerme en mi bolsillo después de aquel entrenamiento le veo mucha utilidad, esto me ahorrara bastante dinero, miro por la ventana y una ciudad se ve a lo lejos se que pronto llegare a mi destino, es la ciudad de los Angeles en California, siempre había querido visitar esa ciudad no se ¿por qué? talvez sea por que se encuentra Disneyland, HAY siempre he querido visitar el lugar más feliz sobre la tierra, ups mi emoción hizo despertar a la pobresilla, me recuerda cuando yo era niña en el gran palacio de cristal en el milenio de plata ella se veía así solo que su ropa era diferente después de todo era una niña pero su rostro y su peinado, talvez por eso la convertí en algo así.**

*********

**Luna.- Serena, ya vamos a llegar, este lugar es algo incomodo, ¿por qué no me convertiste en humana? ,estaría mas agusto.**

**Serena.- sabes que eso es demasiado para mí llegaría casi dormida por el esfuerzo, además te di forma humana solo que más pequeño y tienes tus poderes, por lo menos los que yo recuerdo cuando éramos niñas, dime tu ¿recuerdas?.**

**Luna.- después de ese ataque parece que tus recuerdos están volviendo, no esperes que yo también los recuerde, pero podrías refrescarme la memoria, ¿Cómo fue que nos conocimos? Y con lujo de detalle por favor.**

**Serena.- bueno...**

**[ _flash__ back]_**

**Una pequeña niña con un hermoso vestido blanco de las sedas mas finas con unos zapatitos encantadores del mismo color, el cabello recogido en dos tiernos chonguitos que dejaban escapar unos pequeños rizos dorados, caminaba por un extenso pasillo con enormes pilares en las esquinas, al final la pequeña se detuvo en una enorme puerta de marfil con un bello adorno de forma irregular indescriptible con joyas en el, después de todo era un palacio de la realeza y como tal debe ser lo mas elegante posible.**

**La pequeña rubia toco la puerta y pidió permiso de entrar, una voz le indico que podía pasar y la niña entro, en la habitación se encontraba la reina del palacio acompañada de un hombre al cual ella no alcanzaba a distinguir, al parecer cada cierto tiempo ese sujeto iba con su madre la reina y platicaban casi toda la tarde, inclusive de la princesita de cómo iba con sus estudios y demás, la pequeña se veía tímida no sabia si sería propio de una princesa interrumpir a su madre por un simple capricho que surco por su mente en ese momento, pero el deseo de cumplirlo fue mas fuerte y se atrevió...**

**Serena.- madre me daría permiso de salir al jardín **

**Reina- sabes que no puedes salir si no estoy yo presente y ahora no puedo acompañarte.**

**Serena.- pero mamá nunca puedes acompañarme siempre estas ocupada.**

**Reina.- cariño ya dije que no, acaso no tienes deberes que hacer.**

**El caballero presente interrumpió, ¿por qué no la dejas ir?, el jardín esta dentro del palacio y esta bien vigilado deja que valla, después de todo es una niña y necesita jugar.**

**La reina no muy convencida la dejo ir.**

**Reina.- esta bien puedes ir pero ten mucho cuidado no te alejes mucho de palacio y que te acompañe alguien dile a Shijo o a Sotomi que te acompañen creo que son ellas las encargadas de esa área y solo estarás en la parte sur, me entendiste.**

**Serena.- si madre gracias **

**La pequeña salió entusiasmada, tanto que olvido despedirse.**

**Pero en seguida regreso y solo dijo "gracias".**

**Hizo lo que su madre dijo y paso toda la tarde en el jardín, comenzaba a oscurecer y la pequeña regreso, era la hora de dormir y la niña esperaba el acostumbrado beso de buenas noches, la reina entro a la habitación y pregunto a la pequeña como había sido su día...**

**Serena.- fue maravilloso corrí y las flores el viento que rozaba mis mejillas y...**

**Reina.- veo que te divertiste mucho ahora descansa que tienes un examen mañana.**

**La Reina estaba por irse cuando se percato de algo raro al arropar a su hija.**

**Reina.- ¿qué es lo que tienes en el brazo?**

**Serena.- ¿a qué te refieres?**

**Reina.- sale sangre de tu brazo**

**Serena.- debió ser un rasguño mientras jugaba, no me había dado cuenta**

**Reina.- sabía que no debía dejarte salir, mira lo que te paso, no volverás a ir si no estoy yo**

**Serena.- ¡QUE¡ jamas volveré a salir, tu nunca estas aquí, no es justo**

**Reina.- he dicho y no me conteste señorita no volverás al jardín, recuerda que eres una princesa y no puedes presentarte con un raspón en el brazo, además eres muy delicada esa herida se pudo complicar, ven dame el brazo voy a curarte.**

**Serena.- tu no sabes lo que es ver a escondidas a los niños del reino con el telescopio de mi clase, sabes los envidio mucho, ellos pueden jugar y no se preocupan por lastimarse ni nada yo solo quiero pasar con alguien mi niñez, me siento tan sola solo quiero amigos, acaso no me puedes entender... **

**La princesa le dio el brazo no de muy buena gana y se durmió un tanto molesta de seguro no vería el jardín en mucho, mucho tiempo.**

*********

**Ya había pasado toda la noche, el sol asomaba sus rayo de luz avisando que ya era tiempo de levantarse, la princesa se levanto y se alisto desayuno y se dirigía con su mentora para el examen, cuando su madre la llamo, aun molesta no fue muy contenta que digamos.**

**Serena.- disculpe madre pero tengo un examen, es muy importante lo que tiene que decirme**

**Reina.- si, por el tiempo no te preocupes pospuse tu examen para otro día.**

**Serena.- ¿y que puede ser?**

**Una niña un poco mas grande que la princesa estaba en la habitación una chica de tez blanca, cabello oscuro con dos colitas esponjadas no muy largas un vestido azul hasta las rodillas de tirantes y una sonrisa tímida dibujada en su rostro.**

**Reina.- es una amiga para ti, ella te acompañara en todo momento y estudiara contigo incluso también te enseñara un tipo de magia cuando sea el momento, yo debo irme tengo muchas cosas que hacer, las dejo para que se conozcan.**

**La reina salió dejando a las dos niñas solas, solo el silencio reinaba, la reina no le dio tiempo a Serena de reclamar el por que ella debía decidir quien sería su amiga o mas bien si era alguien para controlarla y tenerla vigilada, no lo podía saber pues no pudo decir nada, ni hablar...**

**Serena.- bueno no creas que ya somos amigas talvez sea temporal mi madre no tiene derecho a hacerme esto**

**Luna.- disculpa lo siento mucho si mi presencia te molesta, pero yo estoy feliz de estar aquí**

**Serena.- oh disculpa no eres tu, es que tengo problemas con mi madre, y dime,** **anata no namae wa nan desu ka? ¿cuál es tu nombre),ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de presentarnos.**

**Luna.- bueno mi nombre es Megumi, pero me conocen mas como Luna, puede llamarme como mejor le plazca**

**Serena.- bueno si la intención de todo esto es que seamos amigas entonces nos comportaremos como tales me llamaras Serena**

**Luna.- pero**

**Serena.- sin peros y cuéntame, ¿de dónde vienes?**

**Luna.- bueno yo vengo de un planeta donde nuestra forma original es la de un gato, pero puedo tener esta forma gracias a la reina quien uso sus poderes para transformarme por que tengo un don especial, ese tipo de gatos como yo somos por lo general acompañantes de gente de la realeza así como usted, otras muy especiales son elegidas como prospectos de Sailor, pero una en un millón de las que lo intentan se convierte y nuestra población no es mucha, el resto vive su vida normal. **

**Serena.- y dime ¿qué tipo de gato eres?**

**Luna.- soy lo que llamarían en el planeta tierra un pelo corto americano, y puedo hablar en mi forma de gato, pero he de confesar que me gusta mas esta forma.**

**Serena.- que te parece si mejor vamos a mi habitación a hablar y después te enseño el palacio **

**Luna.- su madre me comento que tenían un hermoso jardín me gustaría mucho que me lo mostrara**

**Serena.- lo siento pero no podemos ir a ese lugar si no esta mi madre presente**

**Luna.- pero esa es mi tarea, yo voy ha ser su acompañante y si usted se lastima yo la puedo curar con mi magia, eso es lo que yo le enseñare mas adelante.**

**Serena.- enserio que felicidad, me encanta el jardín, creo que tu y yo nos llevaremos de maravilla, ven te voy a enseñar a hacer unas cadenas de flores y ...**

**[ _fin__ del flash back_ ]**

**Luna.- ósea que solo soy tu amiga por conveniencia**

**Serena.- bueno al principio, el jardín era lo que mas disfrutaba, **

**Luna se veía un poco molesta después de todo ella no sabía tal cosa el solo pensarlo una amistad por conveniencia, no, no debía molestarse, de todos modos su misión era la de proteger a la princesa.**

**Serena.- no te enojes, la verdad es que tu fuiste mi primera amiga y me encanto tenerte en mi infancia, creo que no hubiera escogido a nadie mas para que siga siendo mi mejor amiga**

**Luna.- lo dices enserio **

**Serena.- claro que si, además eso explicaría mi facilidad para hacer amigos siempre los he querido y cuando nací en este mundo tu no estabas y yo debía seguir sin tu amistad. **

*********

**El avión ya estaba aterrizando su destino Los Angeles California por fin, llagarían a un departamento en la ciudad y continuaría con su vida...**

*********

**Serena.- que bonito departamento, valla es temprano son las 11 de la mañana (creo que me voy a dar una escapada a cierto parque de la cuidad, después de todo hay que conocer).**

**Luna.- Serena si te piensas ir al parque ese deja algo de comida y cierra todo yo solo quiero dormir, hay por cierto mas vale que vallas buscando la escuela a la que entraras.**

**Serena.- como puedes pensar eso de mi, si yo iba a la escuela que es lo mas importante**

**Luna.- con ese cuento no engañas a nadie, diviértete hoy y mañana veremos.**

*********

**Ya era un poco tarde el sol ya se había escondido y las luces de la cuidad eran las encargadas de la iluminación, una cuadra mas y Serena llegaría al edificio donde Luna de seguro estaría molesta por el tiempo que la rubia había estado fuera, al llegar a la esquina la rubia vio algo familiar que la incomodo en cierta forma...**

**¡Oh por dios! Pero si es... **

**Un chico estaba en su motocicleta a las afueras de la entrada del edificio platicando con una jovencita, Serena los observaba a medio esconder, no quería que ese sujeto la viera, el chico seguía platicando, estaba sobre la moto al parecer ya se iría, pero no ya llevaban 20 minutos y Serena comenzaba a impacientarse, golpeo la pared haciendo tremendo escándalo y al darse cuenta se cubrió la boca con las manos para ya no hacer mas ruido, pero no fue suficiente el chico había oído todo el ruido y llamo su atención, estaba un poco oscuro así que realmente no sabia quien era, tenía sospechas pero debía estar seguro, se bajo de la moto y corrió en dirección a la esquina donde se encontraba Serena, Serena se asomo para ver si no venía nadie y vio venir al chico, así como el chico la vio asomarse, ahora estaba seguro si era ella, pensaba la rubia un poco aterrada no sabía que hacer, el chico se acercaba cada vez mas, al fin llego a la esquina se asomo de inmediato pero la chica ya no estaba.**

**¡TOYA! Que paso quien era, no nadie contesto el joven.**

*********

**Serena.- Luna rápido tenemos que irnos pero de inmediato **

**Luna.- pero que pasa, ¿por qué? **

**Serena.- es que me encontrara**

**Luna.- ¿quién?**

**Serena.- es Toya, él esta en esta ciudad de seguro me vio estaba en la entrada del edificio platicando con una chica y me vio casi me atrapa pero alcance a huir**

**Luna.- claro que no, acabamos de llegar y no pienso volver a otro avión en mucho tiempo **

**Serena.- pero Luna**

**Luna.- ni hablar no te descubrirá este tipo de ciudades son muy grandes, además si tienes tanto temor por que no usas tu falsa identidad de, ¿cómo te pusiste?, este, ah si Suki, si lo engañaste en aquella ocasión, no veo por que no ahora que ya lo manejas a la perfección.**

**Serena.- pero, bueno creo que tienes razón, pero si me descubre nos iremos, esta bien**

**Luna.- si yo se que lo lograras, además que probabilidad hay de que te lo encuentres.**

*********

**La noche paso y Serena debía hacer algo con su nueva identidad, paso toda la noche planeándolo ya que de todos modos no podía dormir, habiendo quedado ya se durmió, despertó temprano gracias a luna y se decidió por irse a la escuela.**

**Todos los alumnos estaban en sus respectivas aulas y el director de la escuela ya le había dado el horario de clases acompaño a la joven hasta el aula para avisarle a su profesora. La chica entro y la profesora le pidió que se presentara al grupo:**

**Oyasumi**** nasai, watashi no name wa Hino, Suki Hino (Buenos días, mi nombre es Hino, Suki Hino), soy originaria de Japón pero vengo de San Juan llegue a su ciudad ayer y espero que seamos buenos amigos.**

**Muy bien dijo la profesora, supongo que no conoces aun la escuela, la chica contesto con una negativa, bueno no importa que tal si antes de que empieces las clases conoces la escuela, haber quien podría llevarte, señor Takenori, usted ha estado en Japón antes podría llevar a la señorita Hino a conocer la escuela, si contesto el chico. Pero si es Toya penso Serena...**

*********

**Toya.-**** onatsukashiu gozaimasu-(Tanto tiempo sin verle) **

**Suki****.- bueno yo no sabía que usted estaría aquí **

**Toya.- la verdad es que he vivido aquí desde hace ya mucho tiempo**

**Suki****.- entonces estaba de vacaciones **

**Toya.- algo así, y tu linda mascota, la dejaste en San Juan**

**Suki****.- (Luna o lo olvide) bueno la traje conmigo**

**Toya.- ¿y no es peligroso?**

**Suki****.- claro que no ella esta bien entrenada, ahora que recuerdo, te fuiste sin despedirte y yo que te llevaba el desayuno, eso me pareció de muy mal gusto (pero que estoy diciendo se molestara y que tal si se da cuenta de que soy yo), oh gomenasai (disculpeme). **

**Toya.- el que debería pedir disculpas soy yo, no lo quise hacer a propósito, la verdad es que si traía algo de prisa, pero quiero agradecerte el que me hallas ayudado, fuiste muy amable**

**Suki****.- bueno no es nada**

**Toya.- y dime ya habías visitado esta escuela**

**Suki****.- watashi wa kono saito ni hajimete kimashita (es la primera vez que visito este sitio), pero ya conozco las instalaciones **

**Toya.- y por que dejaste que la profesora me ordenara enseñarte la escuela**

**Suki****.- bueno yo quería conocer a alguien, tener amigos, no conozco a nadie, bueno solo a ti **

**Toya.- bueno, en eso creo que te puedo ayudar en este momento **

**Suki****.- ¿me presentaras a tus amigos, en serio? **

**Toya.- claro ven las clases terminaran pronto y entraremos en un receso, si que supiste cuando llegar, empiezo a creer que ya lo tenías planeado**

**Suki****.- ji, ji, como crees eso**

**Llegaron a la cafetería de la escuela los amigos de Toya estaban en una mesa llego y comenzó a presentarle a algunos de ellos...**

**Toya.- bueno el es Ron, el Michael, el Jhony, el Peter y el es Jun...**

**Jun interrumpió es un placer Suki Hino, Jun Takeda, yo también soy de Japón solo de nacimiento pero me gustaría ir algún día si tuviera a una guía tan linda como usted, una chica interrumpió, Toya no nos vas a presentar a tu nueva amiga, tres chicas entusiasmadas la seguían hola, yo soy Marian, y yo dijo otra soy Nelly, yo me llamo dijo la tercera, Jeny, bien ya se presentaron, mi nombre es Kelly y te damos la bien venia en el nombre de las chicas de esta escuela.**

**Suki****.- (ella era la chica con la que Toya hablaba) gracias, como ya saben soy Suki mucho gusto, espero que nos llevemos bien **

**La chica llamada Kelly se acerco a Serena, la ahora Suki y le dijo al oído **

**Kelly****.- mientras no intentes quitarme a Toya te aseguro que nos llevaremos de maravilla**

**Ambas sonrieron y platicaron el resto de lo que quedaba de receso, las clases terminaron y Serena había llegado con Luna, para platicarle acerca de su día en la escuela. **

*********

**Serena.- Luna te tengo una buena y una mala, ¿cuál quieres oír primero?**

**Luna.- bueno haber, que tal la buena**

**Serena.- bueno resulta que Toya esta en la misma escuela que yo, no solo eso, esta en el mismo salón de clases que yo, ¿y sabes que?, no sospecho nada, creo que nos quedaremos por un buen tiempo, así que no tendrás que pensar en aviones por un buen tiempo**

**Luna.- lo vez yo sabia que tu podrías lograrlo, pero si esa era la buena que podría haber de malo en todo esto, no lo entiendo**

**Serena.- ha pues, recuerdas cuando vimos a Toya en San Juan**

**Luna.- sí **

**Serena.- bueno tendrás que ser una linda pantera mientras estemos aquí**

**Luna.- pero ¿por qué?**

**Serena.- por que no pense en eso y el cree que te traje conmigo**

**Luna.- hay Serena sigues siendo una despistada, ¿cómo? Pudiste olvidar algo tan importante**

**Serena.- Suki por favor de hoy en adelante soy Suki Hino**

**Luna.- oye ese es el apellido de Reí**

**Serena.- así es, tiene que ver con la historia que invente del pasado de Suki y si tengo que volver a Japón se que no me podré quedar con los deseos de saber como están todos por allá, de hecho soy la prima de Reí, como ves tengo todo planeado**

**Luna.- si todo menos lo mío verdad**

**Serena.- lo siento te lo compensare después, te lo prometo.**

*********

**Toya se encontraba recostado en su cama, pensando en el día que había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pensaba en Suki, de que coincidencia de la vida el que se volvieran a encontrar, no creía que fuera el destino, para nada, pero le agradaba volver a verla, después de todo ella no era un peligro para nadie, no debió desconfiar de ella en aquel entonces, hubiera disfrutado mas de su estancia en aquel lugar, estaba cerrando sus ojos una y otra vez solo miraba el techo hasta que el sueño lo comenzaba a vencer cuando, una luz apareció en uno de los cajones de su ropa, volteo de inmediato, para ver que era, "la llave", la llave de la elegida, si mal no lo recordaba la dueña era Serena Stukino la prometida de su amigo Darién, era la tercera vez que brillaba en el mes, de hecho la primera vez que brillo era cuando se encontraba en Puerto Rico, pero ¿por qué brillaba?, no lo entendía siempre que se daba cuenta intentaba ocultarlo para que nadie se diera cuenta y cuando lo revisaba ya era demasiado tarde y su resplandor desaparecía, pero esta vez no había nadie de quien esconderlo, por fin resolvería el enigma del por que tal resplandor, se levanto de inmediato y abrió el cajón saco la llave esta seguía brillando entonces...**

**CONTINUARA...**

**NOTA.- Bueno como siempre mis muy típicas notas, esta vez es solo para decirles:**

**ya**** saben chismes, comentarios etc, etc. A mi e-mail, y no se pierdan el próximo capítulo "la llave del amor" ósea que sabrán que ondas con la llave y si tienen dudas con respecto a algo que no entiendan en mi fic con gusto les ampliare la duda. **

**buny93@hotmail.com**** o al de Kaoru-ken ****a_encinas@hotmail.com**

**BAICHA****.**


	9. La llave del amor

**Z**** SECRETOS DE LA LUNA****Z**

**NOVENO CAPITULO**

***LA LLAVE DEL AMOR* **

**CREATED**** BY BUNY**

**-----*****` ****d ****` *****-----**

**La llave seguía brillando, Toya la tenía en sus manos, la observaba detenidamente, cada espació cada milímetro de la llave algún indicio, algo, pero nada la llave solo brillaba, al parecer no importaba si llegaba a tiempo o no, todo lo que hacia era brillar, talvez debía ser en el momento justo en que emitía su luz.**

**Decidió dejarla un lado de la cama, descubriría el misterio tarde o temprano, apago el foco y se acostó en la cama cerro los ojos después de un rato...**

*********

**Una pequeña niña estaba sentada en la orilla de su cama, ocultaba su rostro para que nadie viera que de sus ojos emergían gotas, gotas que deslizaban por sus rosadas mejillas y después del largo recorrido terminaban en su lindo vestido, una jovencilla entro entusiasmada a la habitación traía consigo una cajita, la otra pequeña se dio cuenta y de inmediato se seco los ojos y limpio su rostro con su vestido.**

**Luna.- princesa, princesa, mire lo que le traje**

**Serena.- ya te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre, llevamos mas de 2 años conviviendo y no puedes entender eso**

**Luna.- lo siento pero, ¡abra el paquete que le traje!**

**La pequeña rubia tomo el paquete y lo abrió de inmediato, eran chocolates, y no solo eso eran sus favoritos, ¿cómo era posible?, Luna interrumpió:**

**Luna.- otanjoibi omedetou!!!!! (¡¡¡feliz cumpleaños!!!!), yo me escabullí para salir de palacio y llegue al mercado que esta cerca y los compre.**

**Serena se le queda viendo, ¡¡eres la mejor Luna!! **

**Luna.- ¿Serena, pero que, tu rostro tus ojos que paso, por qué estabas llorando?**

**Serena.- no, yo no**

**Luna.- claro que estuvo llorando, vamos cuéntame, que acaso no somos amigas**

**Serena.- si, pero**

**Luna.- vamos si en algo te puedo ayudar**

**Serena.- esta bien, como sabes hoy es mi cumpleaños y como todos los años mi madre pasa el día entero conmigo, pero este año será diferente escuche que hablaba con el sujeto que la visita cada cierto tiempo, y vendrán hoy con su hijo, mi madre ara una fiesta y mucha gente estará invitada**

**Luna.- ¡¡una fiesta de cumpleaños!! Que divertido**

**Serena.- no solo es una fiesta, **

**Luna.- ¿ a qué te refieres? **

**Serena.- será mi fiesta de cumpleaños, no sé si soy algo egoísta, pero yo preferiría pasarla a solas con mamá, pero eso no es lo que me molesta, la fiesta no importaría, es solo que, este, en la fiesta, yo...**

**Luna.- vamos termina tu que**

**Serena.- mi madre ha escogido a un candidato para que yo me case y será anunciado hoy, yo nisiquiera lo conozco, no quiero que decidan esas cosas por mi, no quiero...**

**La pequeña no se pudo contener y sus lagrimas volvieron a brotar de sus tiernos ojos, sus manos no ayudarían a detenerlas, pero ese no era el objetivo de llevárselas al rostro no deseaba que Luna le viera, después de todo ella siempre se mostraba tan feliz frente a ella, nunca había dejado que sus emociones la controlaran con tal facilidad, por que le importaba tanto el hecho de que su madre controlara su vida sin siquiera mensionarselo, como hubiera reaccionado en la fiesta, frente a toda esa gente.**

**Luna la intento consolar, no te preocupes le repetía pasara mucho tiempo para que se case con el y para entonces ya lo conocerá mejor. **

**Ella tenía razón, por que amargarse la vida para entonces sabría que hacer, ahora no podía detener sus estudios.**

*********

**La hora de la fiesta se acercaba, la princesa ya estaba lista y su madre no le había comentado ni una sola palabra sobre el anunció que daría, pronto tendría que bajar a la fiesta, no lo deseaba, no sabía que hacer, no quería enfrentarlo...**

**Luna viendo la situación, decidió apoyar a su amiga, sabe unos niños pasaron cerca del jardín y dejaron un vestido por ahí yo lo levante y lo deje en el baño nadie lo ha visto, por ese lugar me escape sabe en la ventana hay una escalera medio invisible rodeada por enredadera y si desea darse un retoque en el baño yo me quedare aquí afuera, yo no se nada, no recuerdo que no oculte mi travesura, Serena puso una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba por entrar al baño, recuerde es decisión suya yo no tengo nada que ver, yo solo soy una inocente que se quedo esperando aquí afuera.**

*********

**Ya habían pasado cinco minutos, la reina fue a la habitación de la princesa para saber si la pequeña ya estaba lista sus invitados comenzaban a llegar por lo menos el mas importante ya estaba allí y la reina deseaba presentárselo, llego y Luna estaba sentada en una esquina de la cama, la reina pregunto por su hija y la respuesta de Luna fue que ella se encontraba en el baño dándose un retoque que pronto estaría lista, la reina decidió esperar a la princesa para bajar juntas y se sentó a un lado de Luna.**

**Reina.- ¿cuánto tiempo lleva ahí dentro?**

**Luna.- no lleva ni dos minutos **

**Reina.- pues se tarda mucho, dime ya estaba lista ¿verdad? **

**Luna.- si, solo un pequeño retoque**

**La reina comenzaba a impacientarse se levanto y toco la puerta del baño, nada, comenzó a llamar a la niña y ella no contestaba, la reina no entendía que pasaba, segura que ella esta dentro, dijo la reina, si contestaba con la cabeza, yo misma la vi entrar le contesto.**

**La reina mando llamar a alguien que abriera la puerta, cuando la reina entro estaba el baño sin ningún ser vivo el vestido estaba en el piso y la ventana estaba a medio abrir, la reina comenzó a sospechar, se detuvo frente a Luna y le dijo:**

**Reina.- como pudiste dejarla sola, esa era tu tarea, solo debías acompañarla en todo momento**

**Luna.- pero que pasa, ella no se encuentra adentro**

**Reina.- claro que no y tu no pareces muy sorprendida, dime ¿en dónde esta ella?**

**Luna.- yo no lo se, yo solo le dije que me había salido por esa ventana para ir a la ciudad y comprarle un regalo e cumpleaños, unos chocolates algo que yo se que quería, ella me dijo que no quería una fiesta que solo quería pasar el día con usted, supongo que escapo de la misma forma que yo, pero realmente estoy tan preocupada como usted.**

**La Reina salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra mas no hizo mucho escándalo la fiesta realmente no era de mucha gente pero de todos modos no quiso alarmar a nadie, uno de los invitados se dio cuenta de que la reina había bajado sola y noto un poco de preocupación en su rostro, fue con ella y la detuvo, que pasa y la princesa, la reina no quería decirle nada, pero el sujeto la convenció, el hijo del señor se acerco, el también pregunto por la princesa, la reina le sonrió lo siento debo anunciar algo, la reina se aparto de los dos y se fue al centro del salón, nuncio que la princesa estaba un poco enferma y que no podría bajar que la fiesta sería cancelada. La gente comenzó a irse a sus casas todos menos el invitado de honor con su hijo, este era el rey de la tierra y su hijo el príncipe Endimyon, el Rey se acerco a la Reina.**

**Rey.- no creo que la princesa este enferma, tu la cuidas como un valioso tesoro**

**Reina.- esta bien, pequeño Endimyon podrías ir al jardín que esta atrás mientras yo platico con tu padre.**

**Endimyon****.- si su majestad**

**El chico se fue dejando a los reyes platicar, la reina le contaba de la huida de Serena, decidieron ir juntos a la ciudad para encontrarla, de esa forma sería mas rápido.**

**Mientras tanto el joven príncipe caminaba por el jardín, este era muy extenso y el joven príncipe seguía caminando, volteo a su derecha y vio una parte del jardín poco iluminada pues los arboles tapaban todo al fondo estaba un pequeño árbol comparado con los demás, era el único con tales dimensiones tanto de altura como de anchura, se acerco a el y se dio cuenta de que debajo de su sombre una niña lloraba, el príncipe se acerco la niña, ¿por qué? una niña se encontraba en el jardín del palacio, no era una princesa, eso se veía claramente por las ropas de la pequeña, se paro enfrente de ella y le dirigió la palabra... hola, ¿qué haces aquí, llorando tan sola? Le pregunto Endimyon.**

**Lo que pasa es que me escape decía la niña entre sollozos, pero ¿por qué lo hiciste? Le pregunto el niño, es que, la chica comenzaba a tranquilizarse, es que es mi cumpleaños y no me dieron lo que yo quería como obsequio, el muchacho se quedo pensativo, y después le dijo: no has pensado en que tu madre no tenía dinero para comprártelo, no es eso interrumpió la niña, lo que yo pedía no era algo material, sino que yo pedí que mi madre estuviera conmigo todo el día y en vez de eso hizo una fiesta para mi, yo quería estar con ella por que por su trabajo ella no puede estar nunca conmigo, pero si lo esta, le dijo el jovencito, la pequeña voltea a ver al niño y le pregunta, ¿en qué te basas para decir tal cosa?, el muchacho le contesto, bueno de seguro ella siempre esta pensando en ti, y muestra de ello es que estuvo pensando en esa fiesta, la niña comenzó a llorar de nuevo, y Endimyon se exalto, mi intención no era hacerte llorar, por favor, el chico se arrodillo frente a ella, no llores, con su mano levanto el rostro de la chiquilla y le limpio las lagrimas con sus dedos, por favor deja de llorar, no me agrada verte así, la niña no dejaba de llorar, vamos deja de llorar o creo que yo llorare también, el chico se levanto, te diré si dejas de llorar te daré un regalo, la niña volteo con el chico, ¿un regalo?, y crees que con regalos todo se arregla, pues espero que si contesto, ya que no tengo experiencia con esto, es, es la única solución que veo, además es tu cumpleaños, no deberías estar triste, la niña se le quedo viendo, esta bien dejare de llorar, pero no quiero ningún regalo, vas a despreciar mi regalo, la niña se levanto, que clase de regalo me podrías dar, no quiero nada, el chico se quedo callado le era extraño que una chica con esas ropas tuviera tal vocabulario y era para que se emocionara con un regalo, aun así el chico le contesto, bueno no importa el regalo si no la intención, ¿a que te refieres? Pregunto, talvez podrían darte un regalo de mucho valor material pero el valor sentimental es incomparable, nunca has pensado eso, quiero que aceptes este, pequeño detalle por que me nace dártelo, es un día especial y no quiero que estés triste, el príncipe le entrego una estrellita dorada, la puso en las manos de la niña, espero que te guste, un grito se escucha a lo lejos un muchacho de cabellos grises claros le avisaba que regresara ya que los reyes volvían, lo siento me lla... la niña ya no estaba, se fue y ni siquiera supe su nombre.**

**Endimyon**** se acerco corriendo, un chico blanco, lo esperaba, ¿qué pasa Artemis?, disculpa, pero tu padre ya esta por llegar, ahora me dirán que es lo que pasa, parece que la princesa, interrumpe el chico, ¡que dices!, la princesa desapareció, Endimyon se fue al corredor principal esperando a que su padre regresara, pero el se tardaba, algo debió detenerlos en el camino, por fin llegaron donde se encontraba Endimyon, ¿qué? pasó, los reyes regresaban y no solos, una niña un tanto familiar para el acompañante del príncipe estaba con ellos, Luna se dijo para si, ya tenía tiempo que no la veía, el Rey se dirigió a su hijo, ven Endimyon te diré en donde esta tu habitación, mañana veremos a la princesa, el Rey se retiro con su hijo y Artemis, Luna y la reina se quedaron juntas se dirigían a la habitación de la princesa, la Reina pidió a Luna que se quedara afuera y entro, la princesa se encontraba sentada en la cama, volteo y vio a su madre, no dijo nada...**

**Reina.- ¡como pudiste hacerme esto! **

**Serena.- lo siento pero, ¡TU no me dijiste nada sobre cierto compromiso matrimonial! **

**La Reina se quedo sin habla...**

**La pequeña rubia se levanto de la cama, yo me asuste, no sabía que hacer y cuando vi un escape en el baño no dude en usarlo, Luna me comento como escapo para darme un obsequio y decidí arriesgarme, la Reina se acerco a su hija, yo también me asuste cuando no aparecías, Serena sintió como los brazos de su madre la rodeaban, yo también me asuste...**

*********

**Padre lo siento, por que te disculpas dijo el Rey, bueno cuando tu no estabas yo encontré a una niña en el jardín ella estaba llorando y yo no pude soportarlo, no me gustaba verla así, y yo le di el regalo de la princesa, ella me dijo que era su cumpleaños y que se había escapado, por eso lloraba, padre, ¿estuvo bien que se lo obsequiara?, el Rey solo le sonrió si hijo esta bien, ese objeto debía hacer feliz a alguien y supongo que ya lo hizo.**

*********

**A la mañana siguiente, la princesa salió de la habitación con Luna, que bueno que no te regañaron le decía la princesa, en el camino se encontraron al Rey y al Reina acompañados de dos chicos, entre murmullos Luna le decía que el chico blanco era Artemis su amigo, las niñas se acercaron y la Reina le dijo a Luna que se retirara con Artemis que ambos no serían necesarios y que tenían el día libre, ellos se retiraron, la Reina invito al Rey a que la acompañara dejando a los dos niños solos, Serena indiferente se acerco al barandal del pasillo se recargo en el, el barandal estaba un poco alto y ella se subió un poco en el, un objeto se le cayo, el príncipe de inmediato reconoció el objeto, ¡OYE! Eso no es tuyo de donde lo sacaste, es mío dijo la niña, el príncipe le arrebato el objeto, eres una caprichosa de seguro se lo robaste por que tu no tienes nada como esto, dámelo, comenzó a reclamar, sabes este obsequio iba a ser para ti, pero me alegra habérselo dado a una niña mas linda, Serena se quedo callada, una niña que lloraba en el jardín, una niña que no tuvo el obsequio mas quería que era estar con su mamá, se lo dio un niño que era mas amable que ¡¡TU!!, el príncipe se quedo muy serió, se quedo pensando y en ese momento de distracción Serena le arrebato la estrella, tu me lo diste y lo que se da ya no se quita, Endimyon solo la observaba, era mas linda la chiquilla llorona que conocí ayer, tu no me agradas...**

*********

**Serena.- hoy es mi cumpleaños numero 14 y de seguro el vendrá como cada año, por que nuestros padres no entienden que no nos soportamos, yo se que tu estas feliz por que cada año vez a Artemis, no es así Luna**

**Luna.- ai (si) **

**¡Luna!, Luna voltea, era Artemis quien la llamaba, quieres bailar conmigo, Luna observa a Serena, esta bien no te preocupes ve y diviértete le dice la princesa, pero Artemis no estaba solo, era de suponerse penso la princesa, Luna y Artemis se fueron a bailar dejando a los príncipes solos en uno de los grandes balcones del salón.**

**Serena.- por que nuestros padres no entienden que no nos soportamos**

**Endimyon****.- iie, chigaimasu (No, no es cierto) **

**Serena.- que quieres decir con eso, por lo menos yo no te soporto eres un arrogante**

**Endimyon****.- no me mal interpretes, tu no me caes bien, pero por lo menos yo disfruto haciéndote enojar, ji, ji, **

**Serena.- hay lo vez eres un, un... **

**Serena se acerco amenazante de seguro le daría un golpe, algo se le cayo, una hermosa melodía salía de ese objeto, pero si es, Endimyon estaba impresionado, si lo odiaba tanto por que guardaba ese objeto, Serena se apresuro a guardarlo, Endimyon se acerco a ella, no que me odiabas, no es lo que parece, este objeto me lo dio un niño atento, caballeroso, me niego a creer que eres tu por eso lo guardo, bueno la intención es lo que cuenta dijo Endimyon con voz suave, Serena volteo a verlo y ya lo tenía enfrente, estaba acorralada entre la pared y el príncipe, que haces reclamo la princesa, solo, solo, yo voy a besarte, la princesa intento liberarse pero ya era tarde los labios del príncipe ya estaban muy cerca de los de la princesa...**

*********

**la**** Reina Beryl se acerca tienes que huir, pero ¿por qué?, por que sabe que ya tienes la edad de casarte y ella no desea que tu y yo... vamos tienes que esconderte, no, no lo haré, yo quiero quedarme a tu lado, no permitiré que nos separe...**

**La reina llego con su ejercito comandado por sus cuatro generales, Jedithe, Neflithe, Zoisithe y Malachithe, destruyendo todo a su paso, al ver a los príncipes juntos la reina se sintió traicionada, si no eres mío no serás de nadie, utilizo sus poderes para matar al príncipe, la princesa se interpuso y los mato a ambos, la Reina Serenity uso su ultimo recurso el cristal de plata para detenerla y con el ultimo suspiro de vida utilizo el cristal para revivir a los muerto y que reencarnaran en la tierra, la Reina Serenity murió...**

*********

**¡¡Eres un tonto!!, una chica rubia le sacaba la lengua a un muchacho de cabello negro, hay Serena ese chico no esta mal, le decía su amiga Molly, claro que no, no lo soporto es un engreído...**

**TuxedoMask****...**

**Pronto será nuestra boda, watashi wa totemo ureshii desu... (Estoy muy feliz...)**

*********

**Toya despierta, la llave que había dejado en el buró aun continuaba brillando, esto era lo que querías decirme, no lo entiendo, ¿cómo pudo romper su promesa?, ¿cómo dejo de amarme?, ¿por qué me olvidaste Serena?, ahora entiendo que debía solo encontrarte a ti y ahora te perdí de nuevo, acaso debería olvidarte y hacer algo con mi vida, te he estado buscando siempre y cuando te encuentro resulta que te casabas con mi mejor amigo, ahora tu corazón no pertenece a nadie, debo encontrarte y arreglar las cosas.**

*********

**Ya han pasado 3 semanas desde que Suki Hino entro en esta escuela, no se por que pero he llegado ha tenerle mucho apreció, es una gran amiga.**

**Oye Toya tu eres amigo de Suki, podrías presentármela, (hay como molestan en el día ya van 5 chicos que me piden lo mismo), lo siento no puedo, Oye Toya tu crees que Suki quisiera salir con un chico como yo, ¡¡¡NO LO SE!!!, esta bien pero no te enojes, lo siento es que he estado un poco estresado, esta bien. Estos tipos como molestan y ni siquiera me llevo mucho con ellos, ah... pero si ven que conozco a una linda chica de repente todos son mis amigos, por cierto en donde estará Suki no la he visto. **

*********

**Jeny****.- Suki, ¿verdad qué esto es muy divertido?**

**Suki****.- ¿esto no es una grosería?, ¿esta bien mandarle al chico que te gusta pero a varios en la escuela, no es algo grosero?**

**Nelly.- hay no re fijes Suki, ten toma esta carta y escribe el nombre de un chico cualquiera**

**Marian****.- que tal el nombre de Toya, si ya veras que divertido es**

**Suki****.- no lo se **

**Las chicas se quedaron petrificadas, ¿qué hacen?, pregunto un jovencito, le quito la carta a Suki de las manos, por un momento no escuchaba mas que los típicos sonidos de la escuela, ósea que son ustedes las chistosas que hacen estas cartas, saben que dos chicos se pelearon por que ambos recibieron cartas firmadas por la misma chica, Suki, nunca lo hubiera creído de ti, esto es una grosería, Suki se levanto pues déjame decirte que... ultimadamente no tengo por que dar explicaciones de algo de lo que apenas me estoy enterando, no mientas le reclamo el chico, yo te vi con la evidencia, pues si no me quieres creer no me importa, realmente no te entiendo, no se como no puedes creerme después de todo lo que te he contado creí que eras mi amigo, me equivoque, ¡¡¡¡¡baka na yatsu!!!!! (¡¡¡eres un tonto!!!)**

**El chico se quedo callado, dime Toya Suki te ha contado algo sobre su pasado, le pregunto Jeny, ¿a qué te refieres?, bueno interrumpió Nelly a nosotras no nos ha querido contar nada, solo nos cuenta de sus viajes, Si dice Marian, por que te molestaste tanto con ella si no tenía nada que ver, todo es culpa nuestra, de hecho ella nos estaba diciendo que esto estaba mal dijo Nelly, y no lo dijo de una forma grosera como tu le explico Jeny.**

**Supongo que me vi como un tonto no se que es lo que me paso creo que será mejor que me disculpe.**

**Toya fue en busca de Suki para darle una disculpa, pero cuando la encontró ella estaba platicando con Jun...**

**CONTINUARA...**

**Nota.- bueno ya saben bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, a mi e-mail ****buny93@hotmail.com**

**O al de Kaoru-ken ****a_encinas@hotmail.com**

**Y no se pierdan el próximo capitulo "competencias en pareja" donde se sabrá...**

**Lo tienen que leer para saber, ji, ji, jo, jo, jo, jo. **

**¡Ha! Por cierto disculpen pero hay un error en el cap 8 use las palabras oyasumi nasai cuando debería usar "Ohayo gosaimasu", gomen ^.^. **

**BAICHA****.**


	10. Competencias en pareja

**Z**** SECRETOS DE LA LUNA****Z**

**DECIMO CAPITULO**

***COMPETENCIAS EN PAREJA***

**CREATED BY BUNY**

**-----*****`****d****`**** *-----**

**Por que no pude acercarme a pedir una disculpa, al contrarió me molesto, pero ¿por qué?, no lo puedo entender por que todo tiene que ser tan complicado con ella, no debí molestarme en primer lugar, soy un tonto, ahora ella esta con Jun, se veía tan sonriente mientras estaba con él platicando, se fue con él, acaso a ella le agradaba estar con migo o solo fingía por educación y solo buscaba un pretexto para no hablarme mas... pero que estoy pensando ella no es así, después de todo fue ella la que me hablo primero, mañana le pediré una disculpa, si tan solo supiera en donde vive iría a su casa, pero siempre me evadía y se iba por otro lado siempre por un lado diferente, por Dios se me ara tarde, debo ir a la selección de miembros del club de patinaje.**

*********

**El edificio era enorme una pista de patinaje había en ella, varios chicos se juntaron para poder ingresar al club el concurso ya estaba próximo, la entrenadora, ya tenia a sus dos patinadores estrella, pero el concurso era en duetos sus dos patinadores eran excelentes pero en pareja no les iba muy bien que digamos, la entrenadora convocaría esa junta y si no salía nada no participaría en esa modalidad, Toya había llegado, la entrenadora se percato de ello y le indico que se apresurar que las jovencitas esperaban para hacer la prueba,. El le dijo que solo se pondría los patines, habiendo hecho eso ya salió a la pista para calentar un poco, todas las jovencitas lo miraban impresionadas, el era un chico muy talentoso, bueno en los deportes y en la escuela, el tenia las mejores calificaciones, en tu ausencia comenzó a explicar la entrenadora Jun practico con algunas jovencitas y una me pareció muy buena, quiero que practiques con ella, el chico indico que estaba entendido, le indico a la chica nueva que entrara a la pista, ella entro ya tenía tiempo que no patinaba pero aun así lo hacia muy bien.**

**La chica comenzó a calentar, la maestra le indico que patinara con el chico que acababa de entrar a la pista, la chica lo vio, y se quedo estática, estuvo a punto de retirarse, pero recordó por que estaba en ese lugar, a ella siempre le había gustado el patinaje artístico pero no era el motivo primordial, su amigo Jun se lo había pedido de favor y no le fallaría, el otro chico no sabía como reaccionar, sabía que debía disculparse, pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad no tenía las palabras correctas, los dos comenzaron a patinar... **

**Durante las ejecuciones todos se quedaban boquiabierta ellos se veían bien juntos sus ejecuciones eran muy buenas en pareja como si ya llevaran tiempo practicando, aunque sus rostros se encontraban inexpresivos, no parecían disfrutarlo mucho, Toya intento hablarle al oído, pero cada vez que lo intentaba Suki se alejaba, estaba muy molesta, demasiado, que a cada momento se le ocurría que quería salir de ese lugar, pero necesitaba de una muy buena excusa.**

**Por fin el tormento acababa la instructora se veía feliz al parecer ya tenía a su pareja para la competencia, Suki ya no sabía que hacer Toya no dejaba de mirarla, miro para ver la hora y sonrío, lo siento instructora necesito irme al club de gimnasia, bien le dijo como no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo con los horarios y como ya audicionaste supongo que puedes irte pero pregúntale a uno de los muchachos sobre el entrenamiento y nos vemos en la próxima clase estamos de acuerdo, esta bien, arigatou (gracias).**

**La chica se despidió, claro no de todos, se de un chico de cabellos azules del que estoy segura no se despidió. **

*********

**Ya había llegado al gimnasio se fue directo a cambiarse ya era un poco tarde, llego al lugar donde se encontraban los participantes el torneo acabaría ese día y ella debía acaba5r con su participación, vestía con un leotardo de color azul con negro, era el de la escuela todo el equipo lo vestía, Kelly hizo su aparición.**

**Kelly****.- Suki pero que tarde llegas, ya es tu turno no tendrás tiempo de calentar**

**Suki.- no te preocupes cálente cuando venía para acá.**

**Suki se fue al primer aparato el salto de caballo...**

**El torneo ya estaba por terminar solo faltaba el ultimo aparato la barra asimétricas, la ultima participante Suki Hino, Suki comenzó su rutina, hasta ahora todo iba perfecto solo le faltaba el salto final, ya había hecho todos los movimientos obligatorios y se disponía a terminar, comenzó a tomar impulso, la barra se balanceaba incluso parecía que se saldría por la fuerza que se estaba aplicando, el ultimo giro, la barra se zafo un poco del lado derecho, Suki apenas logro aterrizar al perecer no había habido problema, la joven termino a tiempo, aun así hubo muchas caras de preocupación.**

**Suki.- no se preocupen estoy bien no paso nada**

**Hino**** comenzó a caminar, algo no estaba bien su pie izquierdo le dolía un poco al dar cada paso, era un dolor muy soportable y no quiso mostrar debilidad frente a Kelly avanzo hasta llegar a una silla, en unos momento se dieron los lugares, gracias a Suki la escuela había ganado los primeros lugares, la ceremonia termino, todos comenzaron a irse, las amigas de Suki preguntaron insistentes si no deseaba que la llevaran a su casa, pero ella les dijo que todo estaba bien y que no era nada, sus amigas se fueron un poco preocupadas, Suki se quedo en una banca del jardín, ¡¡¡¡shimata!!!!! (¡¡¡¡maldición!!!!), ahora como se supone que llegare a mi casa, mi pie ni siquiera lo puedo mover y no quiero que nadie se entere donde vivo, eso sería muy peligroso, que hago... un chico se acerco, ¡Suki! Que pero, ¿qué haces aquí?**

**Suki.- eso no te importa, vete **

**Toya.- estas sola no quieres que te acompañe**

**Suki.- no entiendes que no quiero verte, además estoy enojada contigo**

**Toya.- de eso quería hablarte, yo...**

**Suki,. Que te vallas, no pienso perdonarte **

**Toya.- pero... esta bien supongo que me lo merezco.**

**Toya se sentó en sus piernas y tomo el brazo de Suki, no pienso irme hasta que me perdones, Suki se quejo, ALÉJATE, Toya se puso de pie, se dio cuenta de que no se había quejado por el sino por otra razón.**

**Toya.- dime ¿alguien va a pasar por ti?, no creo que te puedas ir sola con ese pie tan lastimado.**

**Suki.- si estoy esperando a alguien así que ya vete**

**Toya.- no te creo, no veo a nadie, crees que no vi cuando se fueron tus amigas**

**Suki.- yo puedo irme sola no...**

**Toya le dio la espalda, talvez ya se iba, pero no se agacho enfrente de Suki e hizo que se subiera en el.**

**Suki.- OYE que te pasa bájame**

**Toya.- no lo are, no me importa que no me perdones pero no te puedo dejar aquí sola**

**Suki se quedo callada, la verdad es que no quería que Toya la llevara a su casa corría peligro su identidad, no deseaba ser descubierta, no por ahora.**

**Suki.- yo puedo sola déjame, no tienes que llevarme, puedo tomar un taxi**

**Toya.- que clase de caballero crees que soy, no te dejare sola con un taxista, es muy peligroso, a como lo veo tienes dos opciones, una me dices en donde vives y te llevo y la segunda te llevo a mi casa para curarte el pie, tu decides**

**Suki se quedo pensativa, no podía usar sus poderes y no quería quedarse con Toya y menos en su casa, se sentía tan extraña cuando estaba con él, no había lo que era pero tenía miedo de que fuera lo que pensaba, tenia miedo a enamorarse de nuevo, no deseaba acarrearle desgracias a nadie mas, no lo permitiría, no después de lo de Darién**

**Suki.- que remedio, esta bien vete por allá**

*********

**Ya estaban por llegar al edificio donde vive Suki, **

**Suki.- bien en ese edificio, déjame en la entrada, yo me las arreglo después**

**Toya se quedo callado ya no se movía**

**Toya.- vives en este edificio**

**Suki.- ya te dije que si, en la entrada por favor**

**Toya.- ja, ja, ja...**

**Suki.- de que te ríes, no le veo la gracia**

**Toya.- es que ja, ja, yo también vivo en ese edificio, ¿en qué piso vives?**

**Suki.- genial ahora resulta, soy del piso 3**

**Toya.- yo soy del piso 5 me queda de ida te dejare en tu departamento**

**Suki ya no sabia que hacer de seguro se tendría que mudar, pero y Luna, como estaría Luna en ese momento , que hago, que hago, "ya se"**

**Suki.- Toya necesito hacer una llamada por favor, solo déjame en la entrada**

**Toya.- claro que no te espero, oh, acaso es urgente, ¿no lo puedes hacer en tu departamento?**

**Suki.- no tiene que ser ya **

**Suki saca un celular de su mochila, marca al teléfono de su departamento, dejando el mensaje que de seguro, esperaba Luna escuchara, y termine, bueno Toya subió a Suki en su espalda nuevamente y la llevo al elevador en ese lugar estarían solos por un momento y podría hablar con ella, para su desgracia el elevador iba a todo lo que daba y se bajo en el tercer piso a como pudo, seguía caminado, solo el silencio los acompañaba, Toya no sabía que decir, solo sabía que debía ser perdonado, llegaron a la puerta Suki la abrió, estaban por entrar cuando Luna como pantera claro rugió para que Toya se asustara y se fuera**

**Toya.- no que esta entrenada**

**Suki.- bueno nadie es bienvenido y menos tu, no te quejes solo déjame aquí en la entrada y ya**

**Toya.- esta bien, comprendo que sigas enfadada conmigo pero no descansare hasta tener tu perdón, es una promesa**

**Toya dejo a Suki en la entrada y salió del lugar pues la pantera no se veía con muy buenas intenciones que digamos.**

*********

**Luna.- ¿qué paso? **

**Suki.- nada solo que me lastime en gimnasia y Toya me trajo**

**Luna.- a mi no me engañas, tu estabas molesta con el ¿por qué?**

**Suki.- es una larga historia**

**Luna.- bueno soy buena escuchando y de una buena vez te digo que no nos mudaremos por el hecho de que Toya sepa nuestra dirección.**

**Suki.- esta bien, esta bien lo que tu digas.**

**Luna.- ¿qué es lo que te pasa?**

**Suki.- nada, solo quiero irme a dormir**

**Luna.- ¿qué le paso a tu pie?**

**Suki.- solo me lo lastime**

**Luna.- ¿quieres que te lo cure?**

**Suki.- por favor. **

*********

**Ya era de día, Suki se levanto y se alisto para ir a la escuela, su pie ya estaba bien, se encontraba frente al elevador la puerta se comenzaba a abrir, cual no fue su sorpresa al ver que Toya se encontraba dentro, no hizo ninguna expresión en su rostro y simplemente entro esperando que no pasara nada, el elevador cerro sus puertas y comenzaba a moverse, nada, nada estaba pasando el chico estaba callado, la verdad era que a pesar de que Suki no quería que hablara si deseaba que le preguntara sobre su estado, que poco considerado se decía, el elevador estaba por detenerse en la planta baja, antes de que se abriera la puerta, el chico comenzó a emitir sonido atravez de sus cuerdas vocales...**

**Toya.- lo olvidaba, la entrenadora dijo que quería vernos en la tarde como a las 5 para entrenar, ella no sabe aun cuando empieza el torneo**

**Suki se quedo muy quieta, y comenzó a molestarse, ¿qué acaso no le preguntaría por su estado? Valla que si era descortés, la puerta se abrió ninguno de los dos salía del ascensor...**

**Toya.- y ¿cómo esta tu pie?**

**Suki salió corriendo del elevador, ahora que lo pensaba bien ¿cómo le iba a explicar que ya estaba curada? Toya se quedo ¿supongo que bien?.**

*********

**Lo peor de todo es que lo vería en clases, lo mejor sería refugiarse en las amigas y evitarlo, genial, éramos amigos ahora de la nada ya no lo soporto, pero ¿por qué?, si se siente bien estar con él, siempre me escucha es muy atento, ¿qué es lo que esta pasando?, ¿por qué me afecta tanto? Por lo menos alguien se ve muy feliz con esto...**

**No duraría mucho así pero ese día al parecer lo había logrado, estaba por irse a su casa cuando recordó, oh no la practica de patinaje, talvez solo faltaría a una practica, si eso haría hasta arreglar las cosa, no pasaría nada con faltar un día, la salida de la escuela estaba a escasos pasos de donde se encontraba y cada vez mas y mas cerca, "SIKI, SUKI" un chico la llamaba, lo había olvidado el ¿por qué? había entrado al club de patinaje**

**Suki.- hola Jun, ¿qué es lo que pasa?**

**Jun.- no te había podido decir, no se en donde vives ni tengo tu teléfono, quise conseguirlo y nadie lo tiene, pero que bueno que te encuentro, tenemos practica ahorita, ven vamos**

**Suki.- pero...**

**Jun.- ¿qué pasa?**

**Suki.- es que yo ya me iba, me hubieras dicho con tiempo**

**Jun.- ¿no puedes? Que es lo que vas a hacer**

**Suki.- yo este**

**Jun.- lo vez nada importante, vamos **

**Suki.- esta bien, (ella no iba a estar toda la vida huyendo de Toya además solo era una practica, y era solo eso no iba a hablar con nadie, solo a practicar.**

*********

**La entrenadora estaba como histérica, le acababan de decir que el torneo empezaba en dos días y debía salir para allá en la mañana temprano si quería llegar al torneo, esa seria su primer y única practica para el torneo, muy bien comenzó a dar ordenes la entrenadora, se quedaran las personas que yo diga, ya que serán los que me acompañen, Jun, Toya, Kelly, no lo podía creer Kelly también estaba en ese equipo, por eso no la vio en las audiciones, y por ultimo Suki, los demás gracias por venir no olviden que cuando acabe el torneo las practicas seguirán, los interesados les contara puntos en su clase de educación física.**

**Suki tu eres la que me interesa ya tenemos mucho tiempo que no participamos en parejas, tu pareja será Toya, ¡¡¡QUE!!! Reclamaron todos, si la otra vez que los vi patinar juntos, no lo se sentí una gran compatibilidad entre ustedes.**

**Suki.- pero, entrenadora, no puedo ser la pareja de Toya**

**Kelly****.- si entrenadora mejor yo seré la pareja de Toya**

**Jun.- si lo desea yo puedo ser la pareja de Suki **

**Toya.- y... ¿por qué no puedes ser mi pareja?**

**Todos voltearon a ver a Suki, solo esperaban una buena respuesta a eso**

**Suki.- escuche entrenadora, tengo problemas personales con Toya y no quisiera que eso afectara al equipo**

**Entrenadora.- pero Suki no lo tomes personal velo de una forma profesional, yo se que tu puedes, bien comencemos a entrenar**

*********

**la**** noche había llegado pronto estaría en Chicago para el torneo, no irían solos los acompañarían el equipo de baseball y tendrían un camión para recorrer la cuidad y llegar a tiempo a los estadios.**

**Era muy temprano todos los estudiantes tenían sueño, ya descansarían en el avión, la entrenadora les asigno el asiento a cada alumno y plan con maña puso a Suki junto con Toya si no se reconciliaban estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo, Suki como tenia sueño le dio la espalda a Toya y se durmió.**

**Ya se encontraban en la cuidad de Chicago, el autobús ya estaba esperándolos, ya llevaban un buen recorrido cuando uno de los miembros del equipo de baseball comenzó a quejarse de que quería comer, la entrenadora indico que llegarían al hotel y podrían descansar y comer ya que el evento sería a las 6 de la tarde en total tendrían dos horas y media como tiempo libre.**

*********

**Suki había descansado lo suficiente y decidió salir a comer fuera, ya había caminado por 2 cuadras cuando sintió que alguien la seguía, volteo y no había nadie, siguió caminando dio vuelta en una calle y se detuvo en ese lugar esperando, un chico se asomo, cual no fue su susto cuando vio a Suki al llegar, la chica molesta solo le gritaba que se fuera y que no la siguiera, el solo le decía que se tranquilizara.**

**Toya.- vamos tranquila, no pasa nada**

**Suki.- no me sigas, vete**

**Toya.- pero, yo este**

**Suki.- pero nada, no entiendes que no te quiero ver**

**Toya.- y tu no entiendes que conseguiré tu perdón a como de lugar**

**Suki.- no importa, solo vete**

**Toya.- además no se en donde estoy, tu te vez con mucha confianza supongo que has estado aquí antes verdad**

**Suki.- la verdad no **

**Toya.- ¡QUE! Entonces tu también estas perdida**

**Suki.- si, pero no importa me las puedo arreglar sola**

**Toya.- eso no, no te puedo dejar sola**

**Suki.- ¡que te vallas!**

**Toya.- esta bien, no pienso seguir rogándote, pero yo puedo ir a donde me plazca **

**Suki comenzó a correr, talvez lo perdería de vista, se encontró con un restaurante, entro, deseaba desayunar, se dio cuenta de que no era la única, también Toya había entrado, Suki se sentó, Toya se dirigía a ese lugar, ¡quiero desayunar sola!, Toya sin decir nada se sentó en la mesa mas cercana, Suki solo dio un suspiro de alivio, pero que insistente es pensaba, el mesero llego a la mesa de Suki, -¿qué va a ordenar?...**

**Suki.- este, tráigame el pedazo de pastel de chocolate mas grande que tenga, un poco de nieve de chocolate con chispas chocolatadas y una malteada de chocolate, eso es todo creo**

**Mesero.- ¡eso es lo que va a ordenar!, ¿no quiere ver nuestro menú?**

**Suki.- no, eso es todo gracias**

**El mesero se retiro, en lo que le traían a Suki su orden se levanto, había un pequeño balcón cerca y decidió alejarse un poco, un letrero estaba tirado a un lado, valla que restaurante tan malo mira que dejar cosas tiradas, no importa pensó, talvez estaba siendo un poco exigente ya que no estaba de muy buen humor, llego al final del balcón había un barandal de fierro y se recargo en el para admirar el paisaje tenía muy buena vista desde ese lugar, estaba tan sumergida en su mundo que no había notado un pequeño detalle, solo insignificante detalle, el barandal en el que estaba recargada se estaba desplomando y cuando se percato de ello ya estaba colgando, Toya la sujetaba, le decía algunas palabras, pero por alguna razón ella no las oía, el rostro de él se veía preocupado, creo que realmente necesitaba esa azúcar, volteo para abajo realmente estaba alto el lugar, si caía sería una muerte segura, en ese instante su mente ella volvió en sí, Toya le gritaba que no mirara abajo y que se sujetara bien que el guante que traía en la mano comenzaba a resbalar, Suki se dio cuenta de que Toya se sujetaba del frágil barandal que estaba por caer en cualquier momento con los dos, ella comenzó a gritar que la soltara, que de no hacerlo ambos caerían, Toya solo contesto a eso, " no permitiré que te pase nada malo no me lo perdonaría ", Suki se quedo asombrada, pero si el no la soltaba ella misma se soltaría, antes de intentarlo él le dijo: si intentas soltarte me lanzare junto contigo, Suki ya no sabia que hacer no podía usar sus poderes, esa situación le era un tanto familiar, si lo recordaba, solo que en aquella ocasión no se estaba cayendo el barandal, era Tuxedo Mask el que la sostenía, su guante también resbalaba, solo que en aquella ocasión fue Luna la que la salvo, pero ella no estaba en ese momento, si usaba sus poderes estaría comprometida, no solo con Toya todos la verían, talvez algún mesero, los podría ayudar.**

**Suki.- ¡¡¡¡Toya pide ayuda!!!!**

**Toya.- lo siento, pero no puedo**

**Suki.- como que no puedes solo grita**

**Toya.- es que cuando vi que estabas cayendo corrí en tu ayuda y me tropecé con un letrero en el piso la puerta se cerro y nadie puede entrar**

**Suki.- ¿un letrero?, ese letrero, todo esto es mi culpa, lo siento Toya todo es culpa mía**

**Toya.- no importa, ahora tenemos que salir de esta ( si no tengo otra opción tendré que usar mis poderes, aunque después ella me odie)**

**El guante estaba por salirse, Suki intenta agarrarse con la otra mano, el barandal ya estaba en las últimas, Toya sabía que ya estaba por caer así que decidió intentar algo, jalo a Suki y con ese esfuerzo el barandal termino por desprenderse y ambos parecían que caerían, Toya estaba sujetado de la orilla del piso del balcón, Suki lo sujetaba de la cintura, en verdad que ella era muy valiente pensaba.**

**Toya.- Suki intenta subir atravez de mi **

**Suki comenzó a subir de hecho se alegraba de haberse puesto un short y no una falda como era su costumbre, termino por subir y después ayudo a Toya a subir, los dos ya estaban a salvo, se miraron por un segundo y comenzaron a reír...**

**Suki.- quiero que me disculpes, se que he sido muy grosera, pero es que me disgusto que pensaras eso de mi, créeme me dolió mucho**

**Toya.- no, soy yo el tonto tu lo dijiste, me alegra que me ayas perdonado**

**Suki.- yo no te he perdonado**

**Toya.- ¡QUE!**

**Suki.- ji, ji, es una broma, gracias por salvar mi vida y de paso la tuya**

**Toya.- era un trabajo difícil pero alguien tenía que hacerlo**

**Ambos.- ja, ja, ja, ja...**

**Toya tomo la mano de Suki, no me lo hubiera perdonado Suki, yo, el joven comenzaba a acercarse, Suki comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, estaba muy claro lo que Toya pretendía, y no lo deseaba, no quería romperle el corazón, Suki lo abrazo así lo evitaría, yo tampoco me hubiera perdonado el irme a la tuba junto contigo, ji, ji.**

*********

**La entrenadora se encontraba furica, su pareja estrella no se encontraba, ya se anunciaba que el torneo daría inicio y para su desgracia no había mucha gente, ella no había sido la única que había sido tomada por sorpresa, solo 5 escuelas asistían de 23 que eran en total, al parecer no se arriesgaron a hacer el ridículo frente a las demás escuelas todas las que asistieron participarían en todos los eventos y Suki y Toya serían la pareja numero 2 en participar, la primer pareja ya estaba calentando y si ellos no aparecían quedaría en completo ridículo frente a sus colegas, mientras tanto otros dos tenían sus propios problemas.**

*********

**Kelly****.- te dije que no la perdieras de vista**

**Jun.- te dije que no te confiaras**

**Kelly****.- pero si tenía mucho sueño**

**Jun.- Yo también**

**Kelly****.- ya que, supongo que pensaste que ellos se irían a descansar**

**Jun.- si ese pensamiento cruzo por mi mente, todos se veían cansados**

**Kelly****.- con la diferencia de que ellos fueron los únicos que durmieron en el camino**

**Jun.- tu tampoco dormiste**

**Kelly****.- no los iba vigilando, no permitiría que volvieran **

**Jun.- ji, ji, yo hice lo mismo, nos hubiéramos turnado**

**Kelly****.- tienes razón ahora solo nos queda esperar y si ellos se contentan pues a trabajar**

**Jun.- no te preocupes yo también tengo un plan**

**Kelly****.- deberíamos unir fuerzas, nuestras metas son un tanto comunes, no lo crees**

**Jun.- si, ¿por que no?**

*********

**los do llegaron a tiempo, la entrenadora no sabía si regañarlos o matarlos, pero al parecer ya no estaban peleados su participación fue muy buena demasiado, pero no había entrenado lo suficiente y ganaron el segundo lugar, pero en la individual sacaron el primer lugar, ya era tiempo de regresar, y como ya estaban bien no exigió sentarse como antes, Kelly y Jun se peleaban por sentarse con Toya y Suki respectivamente, consiguiéndolo, pero ellos estaban muy cansados y se durmieron todo el camino de regreso...**

*********

**ya han pasado 4 días desde la reconciliación, Toya y yo nos ponemos de acuerdo al irnos al la escuela el siempre es muy puntual y coincidimos en el elevador, desde ese lugar tengo su compañía, es bueno volver a ser su amiga, lo malo es la pobre de Luna quien tiene que cuidarse, espero no arruinar nuestra amistad si el descubre mi secreto, realmente lo he pensado, después lo medito y recuerdo que el no me ha dicho su secreto y entonces se que no tengo por que decirle, además el busca a esa persona especial y por supuesto a Serena Tsukino para que le diga donde esta ella, aunque yo no se nada de ella...**

*********

**Otro día mas Toya ya estaba en el elevador como siempre la puerta se abrió y el estaba allí con una sonrisa en su rostro, siempre lo saludo con un beso amistoso en la mejilla y llegamos juntos a la escuela, su asiento queda al lado mío, hoy nos toco quedarnos hasta tarde cosas de maestros, limpia aquí, copea esto ya saben, solo faltaba algo para que los dos se pudieran retirar, borrar el pizarrón, ya que este no era muy largo terminarían pronto cada uno tomo la mitad, llegaron a juntarse después de acabar haciendo bromas sobre quien limpio mas, jugueteando, hasta que a Suki se le cayo el borrador, ella se agacho para levantarlo y Toya como buen caballero hizo lo mismo, Suki llego primero y lo tomo, pero el no se levantaría sin tomar el borrador, pero fue la mano de Suki lo que tomo, ella volteo a verlo sus rostros parecían enrojecer levemente, Suki le sonrió pero el se veía muy serió, se acerco lentamente casi por inercia, toco los labios de Suki por un breve instante, después se volteo apenado, solo decía casi para si lo siento, yo no... volteo para decírselo de frente y al volver la mirada Suki ya no estaba, salió del salón para ver si estaba por ahí, pero nada, ella había desaparecido, salió corriendo por los pasillos, después de todo ya podía retirarse, siguió el trayecto hasta su casa talvez la vería, la alcanzo a una cuadra antes de llegar al edificio, ella no se veía bien, se recargo en una pared y puso su mano en la cabeza, era evidente que le dolía, Toya se apresuro, lo del beso se le había olvidado y solo se preocupo por Suki, llego con ella con un rostro triste, solo pudo pronunciar las palabras: daijoubu ka? (¿estas bien?), si contesto, solo es un dolor de cabeza, solo, solo necesito descansar, Toya ayudo a llevarla a su departamento donde la insistente pantera lo veía con muy malos ojos, y como antes corriéndolo, dejo a Suki en la entrada y se retiro un poco preocupado...**

**CONTINUARA...**

**NOTA: Bueno este es el décimo capitulo y además de lo que siempre pongo les daré un adelanto del siguiente "¡dame una respuesta!" donde Jun y Kelly tendrán un papel mas activo y verán al villano del pasado de Serena que talvez no lo sea.**

**buny93@hotmail.com**** o al de Kaoru-ken ****a_encinas@hotmail.com**


	11. ¡Dame una respuesta!

**Z**** SECRETOS DE LA LUNA****Z**

**CAPITULO ONCE**

*** ¡DAME UNA RESPUESTA! ***

**CREATED BY BUNY**

**-----o*O*o-----**

**La noche había pasado, realmente fue muy larga, cosas extrañas estaban ocurriendo, ya había habido varias ocasiones en las que necesitaba de su poder y no lo había utilizado, ¿por qué? solo por el hecho de que ella no lo debía saber, era algo estúpido, ¿por qué no le podía decir?, ¿era un secreto?, solo pocos los sabían y no solo eso si no que ellos estaban en otro país, otro continente, talvez debería de contarle, antes de que se viera obligado a usarlos y perder su amistad, ¿amistad?... realmente el la veía de esa manera, ¿por qué mirarla de otra forma?, estaba claro el ¿por qué? de que el estuviera en ese planeta, debía encontrarla, era solo que se le estaba dificultando todo, la confusión llenaba su ser con miles de interrogantes, ¿qué sería lo correcto? Eso no lo podía saber, de ser así no viviría esta angustia.**

**Entonces todo es por culpa de ese beso, ese beso provocado por las circunstancia, ese beso el cual no tenía previsto, si, aquel beso que le di sin pensar, solo por el impulso de su cuerpo, talvez su mente no estaba operando, quien sabe, tampoco lo podía saber, y su retirada tan repentina, su estado de salud, no dijo nada de seguro no escucho mis disculpas, solo espero no perderla por esa tontería. **

**Ya era la hora por alguna razón sabía que ella no aparecería al abrirse la puerta, pero debía estar seguro, aun quedaba un poco de esperanza, la puerta se abrió, no era ella la que entraba al elevador, llego hasta la recepción del lugar, espero hasta que se le hizo tarde, quizás ella salió temprano, después recordó, era la semana que les tocaba el aseo de seguro se fue muy temprano, ella lo matara cuando el llegue si es que llega a tiempo.**

**Escasos segundos faltaban para el timbre llego corriendo al aula entro volteando en todas direcciones ¿dónde estaba Suki? La profesora entro, pidió que se sentaran y se callaran, comenzó a pasar lista, alumno tras alumno hasta...**

**Hino****, Suki Hino, mm... alguien sabe en donde esta ella, nadie contestaba, el salón se lleno de calma, mucho silencio, poco a poco los murmullos comenzaron, nadie sabía nada, la clase continuo, pero al termino de esta Toya salió corriendo, todos se preguntaban que pasaba...**

*********

**Serena, Serena... despierta, nanda omae? (¿qué te pasa?), Serena abrió los ojos su vista fija hacía la nada, su temperatura iba en aumento...**

**Luna.- Serena, debes cuidarte, bien sabes que no puedo curar heridas demasiado fuertes y menos las enfermedades, que fue lo ¿qué hiciste ayer para estar en este estado?**

**Serena.- él me beso**

**Luna.- ¿quién te beso?**

**Serena.- Toya, y de pronto imágenes confusas vienen a mi cabeza y no o entiendo, duele**

**Luna.- ¿duele?**

**Serena.- si**

**Luna.- ¿qué cosa?**

**Serena.- los recuerdos, mi cabeza parece estallar**

**Serena vio el reloj, ¡por dios santo ya es muy tarde!, de un brinco se levanto, pero no se pudo parar del todo bien se sentía mareada, Luna se preocupo, pero Serena solo le dijo que se mareo por la rapidez en la que se había levantado de inmediato se alisto, no quiso comer nada y solo se dispuso a irse mientras Luna no sabía si obligarla a quedarse o dejarla ir, después de todo quien mas que ella sabía como se sentía, solo un detalle...**

**Luna.- Serena no deberías irte**

**Serena.- no te preocupes, ya se me quitara**

**Luna.- y piensas irte así como así**

**Serena.- si, ¿qué quieres que haga?**

**Luna.- para empezar, no estas bien**

**Serena.- ¿qué te hace pensar eso?**

**Luna.- no creo que quieras que el mundo se entere de que Serena Stukino vive aquí**

**Serena regresa a verse en un espejo, ¿en qué momento dejo de ser Suki?, solo estoy distraída, no hay por que preocuparse, penso, talvez llegue muy cansada, ya me voy indico a Luna después de transformarse.**

*********

**Toya iba corriendo Suki no se había presentado a la escuela talvez seguía enferma, debía averiguarlo, ese día había usado su moto ya que se le había hecho tarde por esperar a Suki, llego donde estaba su moto y de inmediato salió del lugar.**

*********

**Suki iba caminando por la calle de repente de nuevo sintió que caería y se apoyo en un árbol que estaba al llegar al parque, miro a todos lados había un baldío pasando el parque a la izquierda por ese lugar podría tomar un atajo.**

*********

**Toya ya había llegado al edificio y presuroso tomo el ascensor, estaba enfrente de la puerta del departamento de Suki, se detuvo por un segundo y comenzó a titubear, ¿qué haría? De seguro su linda mascota estaría y si ella estaba en cama ¿quién abriría la puerta? Pero talvez no quería ir por aquel beso, no... le daba mucha importancia a eso, primero tocaría talvez se había quedado dormida se veía tan cansada el anterior día, por fin se decidió y comenzó a tocar la puerta, no obtenía respuesta, comenzó a llamar a Suki con unos gritos no muy escandalosos no quería llamar la atención, pego la oreja a la puerta para ver si escuchaba algo, nada, bueno decidió que era el momento de usar sus dones una pequeña rosa azul apareció de la nada, utilizo el tallo para abrir la puerta, entro lentamente sorprendiéndolo la pantera quien lo acorralo en la pared, solo quiero saber de Suki, la pantera pareció entender y lo dejo, la pantera se acerco a la puerta y la abrió Toya comprendió que ella no estaba o no quería verlo, sin pensarlo entro corriendo a la habitación, esos departamentos eran muy similares en cuanto a la ubicación de los cuartos que de inmediato supo a donde ir, la cama estaba desordenada, pero ella no estaba, a juzgar por el desorden supuso que se le había echo tarde y si ella se había ido a pie talvez la alcanzaría salió del departamento para tomar la ruta que tomaba con Suki, llego a parque y unos minutos después ya casi llegaba ala escuela Suki no se encontraba, nadie la había visto, Toya penso que lo mejor sería esperarla hasta acabar las clases y si no aparecía llegaría de nuevo a su casa, sabía que no podía decir donde vivía Suki por que ella se lo había pedido ya que si la visitaban se asustarían con su mascota. **

**Las clases pasaron lentamente, Suki no apareció, Luna estaba mas tranquila aunque siempre con un poco de inquietud, Toya regreso a casa sin tener noticias talvez todo se aclararía al llegar al apartamento de Suki, ¿realmente estaría preparado para lo que venía?...**

*********

**Ese día definitivamente se había levantado con el pie izquierdo todo el día había estado con el alma en un hilo, por fin estaba por llegar otra vez la misma puerta, toco y nada ya comenzaba a molestarse y sin pensarlo la abrió nuevamente la pantera estaba parada frente a Toya incluso a Toya le pareció preocupada, en ese momento supo que ella había salido esa mañana mas no había llegado a ningún destino...**

*********

**La desesperación lo embargaba, salió talvez ella había tomado otra ruta preguntaría a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino, genial penso como pretendo encontrar a una persona cuando no e encontrado a otra, tenía la ventaja de saber por lo menos en que ciudad estaba, Luna no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados adopto la forma de gata y salió en la busqueda, el parque estaba lleno de gente comenzó a preguntar nadie le daba razón una pequeña niña lo observaba divertida, el se veía muy decidido hasta que el chico se sentó en una sintiéndose derrotado, la pequeña fue con él, disculpa buscas a una jovencita, Toya volteo de inmediato, si fue su respuesta, sabes hoy yo no tuve clases y pude venir a jugar en la mañana a este parque, una jovencita con el uniforme de tu escuela iba ya tarde no se veía muy bien quise acercarme la curiosidad es una de mis cualidades sabes, Toya escuchaba atento, ella se fue antes de llegar balbuceo unas palabras algo de un atajo y se fue en dirección a ese baldío, la pequeña apunto hacia el lugar, Toya le agradeció la información y salió corriendo llego al baldío casi llegando a la mitad encontró la mochila de Suki, la tomo y continuo unos botes enormes estaban tirados junto a otros que continuaban de pie alcanzo a ver unos pies que salían de entre el desorden, era Suki, cuantas veces no había pasado tan cerca de ella, no solo Suki estaba también una pequeña personita con alas de ángel y cabello negro, ¿quien era ella? corrió hacia ella su temperatura estaba muy elevada y respiraba agitadamente la criatura había desaparecido, inmediatamente se la llevo a su departamento la coloco en su cama y fue por agua y unos trapos intentaría bajarle la temperatura mientras el medico llegaba...**

*********

**La temperatura no disminuía el medico le dio indicaciones a Toya y le dijo que lo llamara en caso de no disminuir la temperatura, ahora se preguntaba ¿quién era esa criaturita?, y por que Suki llego a tal estado, no lo entendía, Toya... escucho decir a Suki, el volteo a verla, estaba delirando, Toya... nuevamente, Toya tomo su mano, no quiero irme Toya dijo, Toya se extraño con tales palabras, después de eso ella no dijo nada la temperatura comenzaba a ceder muy pero muy lento, eso ya era un alivio, la dejo por un instante para preparar café, no deseaba quedarse dormido en el momento en que ella despertara.**

**La fiebre cedía así como el dolor eso le daba visibilidad en las imágenes que la estaban abrumando...**

**[Flash back] **

**Madre...**

**Madre...**

**Ya te escuche, no seas impaciente, pronto nos iremos**

**Dime madre ¿cómo me dijiste que lo llamara?**

**El será tu prometido...**

**Bienvenidos el príncipe Toya esta impaciente por conocerlas.**

**Reina.- buen día príncipe **

**Toya.- buen día**

**Reina.- ella es mi hija Serena, yo si me disculpan me retiro, debo ir a saludar a sus padres.**

**Serena.- ¿tu eres mi prometido?**

**Toya.- eso me dijeron mis padres**

**Serena.- ¿y qué se supone que hacen los prometidos?**

**Toya.- no lo sé pero, te gustaría venir a jugar conmigo**

**Serena.- si...**

*********

**Madre, ya es hora el príncipe Toya nos espera...**

**Toya.- Serena, me da gusto que estés aquí de nuevo**

**Serena.- a mi también, lastima que solo nos veamos los fines de semana, ¿qué haremos hoy?, dijiste que me tenías una sorpresa**

**Toya.- tienes razón esta vez iremos a un jardín del palacio, ven acompáñame**

**Los chicos salieron del lugar juguetonamente corriendo y sonriendo, llegaron a unas escaleras, y a Toya se le ocurrió bajar por el barandal deslizándose rápidamente, el viaje fue tan rápido que no pudo detener la caída y se golpeo una mano, comenzó a quejarse mientras Serena bajaba un tanto preocupada y lo mas rápido que podía, tomo la mano lastimada de Toya y le dio un tierno beso, pronto estarás bien le dijo, Toya se olvido del dolor solo la observaba no entendía ¿por qué? pero le agradaba que ella estuviera con el, ver su rostro y sobre todo verla feliz, no le gustaba verla triste, se olvido del golpe y le dijo que estaba bien y que continuaran, que quería enseñarle la sorpresa.**

**El jardín era hermoso, lleno de flores y arboles con un bello contraste de colores.**

**Toya.- ven lo que quiero mostrarte está al final del jardín **

**Serena lo siguió pasaron por todo el jardín, al final había algo que parecía una fuente, pero esta no tenía agua, su estructura estaba un poco deteriorada, las enredaderas cubrían casi por completo la base de la fuente y un cristal era su único adorno, un cristal de forma irregular que no brillaba en lo mas mínimo, en ese lugar se detuvieron...**

**Toya.- bueno esto es lo que te quería enseñar**

**Serena.- ¿esto?**

**Toya.- no te dejes llevar por las apariencias, esta no es una fuente cualquiera de echo, mm... mejor te lo muestro bien**

**Serena.- ¡es un holograma!**

**Toya.- eh, ¿cómo supiste? Lo único real es el cristal espera, lo bajare para que lo veas**

**Toya se subió a la fuente y tomo el cristal con las manos estaba por bajar y resbalo cayendo en el pasto húmedo, por el impacto él no tuvo mas remedio que soltar el cristal, la princesa apresurada va a ver al príncipe quien no se movía, llego con él y se inclino para verlo, el chico abrió los ojos y solo vio la cara de preocupación de la princesa, dejo escapar una sonrisita para que dejara de preocuparse y ambos comenzaron a reír...**

**El cristal no lo encontraban una voz se escucho detrás de ellos, era la madre de Toya quien venía acompañada de la reina Serenity...**

**Queridos niños vengan a dentro algo malo paso, la reina volteo en dirección a la fuente, ¡¡ NO ESTA EL CRISTAL!!**

**Bien ¿qué fue lo que paso? pregunto Serenity, ninguno de los dos contestaba, Toya estaba por decir algo pero alguien se le adelanto...**

**Serena.- lo siento yo quería ver el cristal que adornaba la fuente y Toya me lo iba a mostrar pero el se resbalo y el cristal no lo encontramos**

**Reina.- como pudiste niña tonta, ese cristal es muy importante**

**Serenity****.- Reina no creo que hablarle así solucione algo, además el cristal sigue perdido**

**Reina.- disculpe Reina Serenity pero la conducta de su hija no fue muy buena, no solo puso en peligro la vida de mi hijo sino que también la de mi planeta**

**Toya quería decir algo solo susurraba mientras las Reinas discutían, yo, esperen, no, esperen...**

**¡¡¡¡ESPEREN!!!!... no fue culpa de ella yo le quería mostrar el cristal y no tuve cuidado, no, no se enfaden con ella todo ha sido mi culpa.**

**Reina.- hijo por favor, no la defiendas ella ya confeso**

**Serenity****.- bueno también su hijo confeso**

**Serena vio un resplandor detrás de unos arbustos se acerco y se agacho y lo tomo, era el cristal, Serena se lo entrego a Toya el se lo dio a su madre y la Reina lo coloco en su lugar, pero eso no los salvaría de su castigo, la Reina Serenity se encontraba muy indignada, ya no sabía si su hija era buena para ese reino y la otra Reina pensaba lo mismo, en un arranque de furia ambas reinas terminaron por disolver el matrimonio, al oír tales palabras los dos niños corrieron del lugar.**

**Ya había pasado una hora y nadie los encontraba, detrás de unos arbustos se encontraban los dos abrazados y casi llorando.**

**Toya.- no permitiré que nos separen, Serena**

**Serena.- no entiendo, ¿por qué nos hacen esto? No hicimos nada malo **

**Toya.- ese cristal es muy importante para el planeta ya que es la fuente de energía mas importante en la barrera de protección**

**Serena.- si sabías lo importante que era por que me llevaste **

**Toya.- bueno tu eres mi prometida y te lo iba a explicar, veo que nada salió como yo creía**

**Serena.- no te preocupes todo se arreglara yo no me alejare, te prometo que pase lo que pase no dejare de ser tu prometida**

**Toya.- entonces yo te prometeré lo mismo**

**No la volverás a ver jamas...**

**Pero madre**

**Serena no voltees esas personas ya no son nada para ti.**

**Nada para ti**

**Nada para ti**

**Nada, nada, nada, nada...**

**[Fin del Flash Back]**

**¿Cómo fue que lo olvide? Suki abrió los ojos volteo a su lado izquierdo sentía una mano, la mano de Toya sobre la suya, el se encontraba dormido al parecer el café no había funcionado y la gravedad termino por derrotarlo, volteo en todas direcciones esa no era su casa intento levantarse sin despertar a Toya eso no dio resultado el despertó en cuanto ella puso un pie en el piso, al principio estaba un poco desorientado y con sueño, pocos segundos pasaron para que recordara los hechos anteriores y recobrara el sentido vio a Suki ponerse de pie y de inmediato la sujeto y la obligo a recostarse.**

**Toya.- no deberías levantarte todavía**

**Suki.- ya me siento bien no es necesario que me quede en cama**

**Toya.- ¿estas segura? Tenías mucha fiebre, estabas delirando, decías a "no es tu culpa" ¿culpa, de quién? No lo entiendo dime**

**Suki.- yo decía eso, no, no lo recuerdo, ¿por qué no estoy en mi casa?**

**Toya.- yo te encontré y te traje a mi casa ya que tu mascota no me hubiera permitido mucho que digamos y la verdad te encontrabas muy mal**

**Suki.- solo recuerdo que iba a la escuela, se me hizo tarde y tome un atajo, después, mm... después no se, no recuerdo mas, no se que me pudo pasar**

**Toya.- recuerdo que te sentías mal desde ayer, ¿qué es lo que pasa?**

**Suki.- ¡mira la hora que es! Se nos ara tarde y ya falte un día de clases mejor me voy**

**Toya.- espera un momento, no se por que siento que no me estas diciendo algo**

**Suki.- ¿cómo que?**

**Toya.- cuando te encontré, yo vi... este (talvez no lo sepa mejor no digo nada) este**

**Suki.- ¿qué viste? Rápido debo irme, que te parece si lo platicamos camino a la escuela**

**Toya le sujeta la mano, espera solo un poco Suki, la chica voltea, Toya se veía muy serió demasiado para su gusto, el chico no decía nada, pero el no perdería la oportunidad, se encontraba a solas y sabía que nadie lo interrumpiría, Toya acerco a Suki jalándola de la mano la abrazo no sabía como decírselo pero sabía que no podía esperar.**

**Toya.- Suki me preocupaste demasiado, eso me hizo entender lo mucho que me importas, no se por que nunca creí que sentiría esto, yo hice una promesas sabes, talvez no me entiendas ahora pero, yo te quiero mucho y no se como decírtelo, yo, yo, quisiera, este, tu..****. anata ga suki desu (Me gustas)****.**

**Suki.- ¿estas hablando enserió? ¿qué paso con ella?**

**Toya.- ella rompió su promesa, Suki nunca creí volver a fijarme en nadie solo es que no puedo controlarlo, yo no puedo controlar a mi corazón, creo que te amo**

**Suki se libera de los brazos de Toya, yo no lo se, debo marcharme**

**Toya.- ¡te odio!**

**Suki.- pero que dices**

**Toya.- te odio por que te vas y me siento tan miserable, Suki por favor ¡dame una respuesta!**

**Suki.- escucha, yo necesito aclarar mis pensamientos, yo no quiero que te pase lo que me paso, yo, solo atraigo desgracias en el amor**

**Toya.- no me importa lo que ocurra, no puedes negarte al amor solo por que no resulto antes**

**Suki.- no es solo una vez, mi vida no ha sido color de rosas sabes**

**Toya.- talvez, esta sea la excepción**

**Suki.- y si no lo es**

**Toya.- no lo puedes saber si no te das la oportunidad**

**Suki.- yo lo pensare y te daré mi respuesta en la escuela, esta bien pero deja que me marche**

**Toya.- que remedio, no puedo retenerte nos veremos en la escuela con mi respuesta.**

*********

**Toya como es hombre no necesito de mucho tiempo para alistarse para ir a la escuela en cambió Suki necesito solo un poco mas de tiempo, aun era temprano pero aun era la semana que le tocaba el aseo y además el quería llegar pronto así tendría su respuesta.**

**Suki aun no podía retirarse Luna le pedía explicaciones:**

**Luna.- Serena dime ¿qué fue lo que pasó? **

**Suki.- Suki, yo no lo se**

**Luna.- no lo creo estas así desde que el te beso, esta segura de que el es uno de los buenos**

**Suki.- si, después de todo el me curo y estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo, además...**

**Luna.- además ¿qué?**

**Suki.- el me dijo que le gustaba**

**Luna.- y ¿qué piensas hacer?**

**Suki.- yo, no lo se aun le pedí tiempo y lo resolveré en la escuela**

**Luna.- aun así no se por que te enfermaste, y tú sabes por qué, no me mientas a mi no me engañas, vamos dímelo**

**Suki.- bueno pero rápido por que se me ara tarde, antes de conocerte yo tenía un prometido, hubo una discusión entre nuestros padres y disolvieron ese matrimonio, yo lo quería mucho e hicimos la promesa de que siempre seríamos prometidos no importara lo que pasara, él era Toya, yo lo olvide no se por que de seguro fue mi madre, después de ese beso los recuerdos comenzaron a surgir en mi cabeza, supongo que eso fue lo que ocasiono mi estado y ya me voy por que se me ara tarde**

**Luna.- se te ara tarde o será que lo quieres ver para darle la respuesta**

**Suki.- Luna pero que cosas dices**

**Luna.- si ya sabes la respuesta no te hagas**

**Suki.- lo que no se, es ¿cómo sabe que yo rompí la promesa?**

**Luna.- eso lo veras después ahora vete que tu galán te espera**

**Suki.- Luna, te emocionas mas que yo, ji, ji.**

**Ya había llegado a la entrada de la escuela, alguien la estaba esperando y no era precisamente el desesperado de Toya esperando su respuesta...**

**CONTINUARA...**

**NOTAS:**** Bueno así concluye este capitulo y solo les diré que la respuesta de Suki tendrá que esperar para el siguiente "trato entre caballeros" donde estará en juego no solo la respuesta si no que también otras cosas además de que las vacaciones se acercan.**

**Y ya saben lo que quieran a mi mail:**

**buny93@hotmail.com**** o al de kaoru-ken ****a_encinas@hotmail.com**


	12. Trato entre caballeros

**Z**** SECRETOS DE LA LUNA****Z**

**CAPITULO DOCE**

*** TRATO ENTRE CABALLEROS ***

**CREATED BY BUNY**

**-----*****` ****d ****` *****-----**

**Suki**** ya estaba llegando a la escuela comenzó a correr cuando recordó lo del aseo, en la entrada había una persona, a decir verdad Suki no entendía el ¿por qué? ella estaba tan temprano si no le tocaba el aseo no solo estaba ella él también había llegado temprano solo que él se fue antes de que Suki lo pudiera saludar ella continuaba allí, Suki se detuvo por un instante.**

**Suki****.- lo siento pero Toya no viene conmigo creo que ya esta en el salón**

**Kelly****.- no lo busco a él, te busco a ti**

**Suki****.- a mí, lo siento pero voy tarde y...**

**Kelly****.- no te quitare mucho tiempo **

**Suki****.- esta bien **

**Kelly****.- yo quería hablarte de Toya**

**Suki****.- ¿de Toya?**

**Kelly****.- sí, exacto**

**Suki****.- y ¿por qué?**

**Kelly****.- quería prevenirte de él**

**Suki****.- pero que tonterías estas diciendo**

**Kelly****.- si a mi me dijo una vez que yo le gustaba, yo le dije que lo pensaría tenía que hacerme del rogar, me dijo que no podía reprimir mas a su corazón y que creía amarme, que su promesa no importaba mas y cuando le iba a dar mi respuesta supe que no era la única chica a la que se lo había dicho, ese Toya es un canalla**

**Suki****.- y ¿por qué me lo dices a mi?**

**Kelly****.- por que... por que tu has estado mucho con él y así era antes conmigo, antes de que tu llegaras, una noche antes yo estaba en su departamento le daría mi respuesta a pesar de ser un canalla yo si lo quería y le reclame, él me prometió que rompería con las otras que solo yo le importaba y yo le creí, espere unas semanas y luego volví otra vez para darle mi respuesta pero el me dijo que ya no me quería. **

**Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Kelly **

**Suki****.- y tu crees que yo te voy a creer, si tu eres la que lo persigue**

**Kelly****.- no se si me creas pero de seguro te dirá lo mismo y luego te botara como a mi, por que no le preguntas, pregúntale yo estuve esa noche con él, 2 días después del concurso de patinaje, yo pase esa noche con él.**

**Suki****.- no tengo por que si no somos mas que amigos**

**Kelly****.- bueno yo solo te aviso y no digas que no te lo advertí**

**Suki****.- bueno ya me quitaste mucho tiempo, ya no alcance a llegar**

**El timbre de entrada estaba por dar y al pobre de Toya le toco el aseo, otra vez, ya se lo esperaba Suki decía estar bien pero no lo podía saber, debí esperarla se reprocho, todos los alumnos entraron al aula y Suki también, eso fue un alivio para Toya, todos se sentaron ya que la clase daría comienzo.**

*****

**El receso había empezado Toya estaba impaciente ese día no se había concentrado en sus clases esperando el momento de hablar con Suki pero, por alguna extraña razón no había podido hablar con ella entre clases, se levanto velozmente para encontrarse con ella vio su pupitre y ella ya no estaba parecía como si estuviera huyendo pero, si en todo el día no la veía por lo menos sabía en donde vivía, salió a buscarla no la veía se detuvo cerca de los bebederos todos los alumnos pasaban por ese lugar alguno sabría donde estaba Suki.**

**Suki**** estaba escondida detrás de una pared podía ver desde ese lugar a Toya la duda había entrado en su mente, no sabía que pensar, no podía creer eso de Toya, después de todo él era su mejor amigo en ese lugar y ella bien podía ser una chica desesperada por obtener a un hombre, de eso no había duda pero, ¿cómo supo ella las palabras que había usado Toya? ¿Cómo? Lo de la promesa, eso si lo podía saber después de todo el se suponía no había tenido novia alguna excusa debió dar pero, y el resto sería Toya un tipo tan predecible en ese aspecto, lo mejor sería salir de dudas de todas formas debía darle una respuesta una sutil pregunta la sacaría de dudas. **

**Tres minutos pasaron cuando Suki se le acerco.**

**Suki****.- Toya**

**Toya.- Suki ¿a dónde fuiste? Te he estado buscando**

**Suki****.- supongo que quieres tu respuesta**

**Toya.- claro que la quiero**

**Suki****.- es solo que necesito hacerte una pregunta, quiero que seas sincero conmigo**

**Toya.- claro ¿de qué se trata?**

**Suki****.- dos días después del concurso, dime ¿Kelly estuvo contigo esa noche?**

**Toya.- me extraña tu pregunta pero si, ella es muy persistente no se fue de mi casa hasta en la mañana**

**Suki****.- entonces, ¿la botaste?**

**Toya.- no puedo darle alas, ella no me gusta, tú eres la que me importa**

**Suki****.- (esas son las palabras que ella me dijo, no lo puedo creer, no.) ¡¡¡eres un canalla!!!**

**Suki**** le dio una tremenda cachetada que lo dejo muy confundido, Suki estaba por retirarse pero, él no era de los que se quedan con la duda, la tomo de la muñeca, quería que le dijera por que había hecho eso, al voltear Suki tenía los ojos inundados por agua salada, las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, Toya estaba impresionado la fuerza en su mano desistió mientras que su otra mano se mantenía en la mejilla golpeada, ella se alejo...**

**Un momento eterno paso pero solo fueron unos segundos, ¿qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Qué pudo pasar para que ella se comportara de esa manera? ¿Qué?**

**No se iba a quedar parado como un tonto a esperar que alguien se compadeciera de él y le dijera que era lo que pasaba, tenía que averiguarlo se fue para donde se había ido Suki.**

*********

**Mientras tanto Suki ya se había alejado lo suficiente corrió lo más rápido que pudo y ahora su cuerpo estaba cansado se detuvo cerca de los edificios de deporte, sus manos limpiaban los restos de sus lagrimas, ya no quería seguir llorando, un chico se le acerco toco su hombro.**

**Jun.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estabas llorando?**

**Suki****.- no, no pasa nada**

**Jun.- claro que paso algo, puedes confiar en mi, somos amigos ¿no?**

**Suki****.- si, si lo somos**

**Jun.- de seguro te la hizo a ti también**

**Suki****.- ¿a qué te refieres?**

**Jun.- a Toya, no eres la única a la que he visto así**

**Suki****.- ¿tu también lo sabías?**

**Jun.- claro se lo hizo a mi amiga Kelly **

**Suki****.- me siento tan mal, como pude confiar tanto en él**

**Jun la abraza con el motivo de consuelo, o se suponía que solo eso sería, de su frente sale una especie de ojo que comienza a emitir energía, esta energía producía sueño en Suki, el tomo el rostro de Suki con su mano, no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo, no debiste fijarte en él por que tu solo serás para mi.**

**Jun se acercaba a Suki deseaba tanto ya desde hace mucho tiempo poder probar los labios de la linda joven, cada vez que la veía pasar por su lado, cada vez que ella se acercaba a él para hablar, cada vez que la observaba a escondidas, cada vez que él intentaba darle a entender que él estaba interesado en ella, y por fin, tendría sus besos para él.**

**Toya ya había recapacitado, que era lo que le pasaba por que de repente se volvió de esa manera, él no le había dado razones para que ella hiciera eso, en una de las esquinas de los edificios se encontraba Kelly con una sonrisita, Toya comprendió, Kelly, de seguro era obra de ella , desde que él la conocía ella siempre lo había estado persiguiendo, él nunca quiso darle falsas esperanzas pero ella era demasiado insistente, recordó la pregunta que Suki le había hecho y entendió que esta se pudo haber mal interpretado, fue en dirección a Kelly.**

**Kelly****.- hola Toya**

**Toya.- ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste a Suki?**

**Kelly****.- no se de que me hablas**

**Toya.- a mi no me engañas, Suki se disgusta conmigo, y no solo eso me hace una pregunta referente a ti, y de repente te apareces muy sonriente.**

**Kelly****.- a caso una chica como yo no puede estar feliz, además a ella le agrada mas Jun y si no me crees lo puedes ver ella esta con él cerca de los edificios de deporte.**

**Toya.- y como lo sabes, me atrevería a apostar que tu y Jun lo planearon.**

**Toya no tardo mucho en hacer caso de Kelly y se dirigió a las instalaciones de deporte, de seguro ella estaría allí con Jun, Suki era una chica linda y agradable era lógico que los chicos se fijaran en ella pero llegar tan lejos como para engañarla de esa manera, no se los perdonaría, de seguro se aprovecharían de su dolor, su llanto él lo había visto, él lo había visto salir de esos ojos esmeralda, llenos de dolor y confusión ya estaba por llegar a las instalaciones, podía sentir un poder un tanto extraño, alguien poderoso se encontraba en ese lugar, el miedo se empezó a apoderar de Toya Suki se encontraba cerca de esa energía.**

**Llego al lugar no parecía haber peligro, solo parecía ya que su corazón le robaba la razón y este estaba por estalla al presenciar lo que estaba pasando en ese lugar, Suki se encontraba muy cerca de los labios de Jun, cerro los ojos fuertemente como si al hacerlo la escena desapareciese, no lo hizo, la sonrisa en el rostro de Jun, solo algo era raro, la energía seguía presente y Suki no parecía estar feliz y sus lagrimas ya no empapaban su rostro, los labios de Jun ya estaban por tocar los de Suki, una ligera lagrima broto, una palabra salió al mover lentamente los labios casi como un murmullo, solo Jun y Suki sabrían la palabra que ella había emitido.**

**Diamante...**

**Jun se detuvo, el beso debía esperar, esa palabra, ese nombre, como sabía ella, era ilógico, era algo que no lograba entender, tomo a Suki de los hombros, él quería respuestas y las quería ya, comenzó a mover bruscamente a Suki, casi gritándole, ¿cómo es que sabes? Jun no lo entendía como es que ella se había resistido a su poder, Toya comprendió que era Jun el que emitía esa extraña energía.**

**Toya se apresuro a llegar donde se encontraba Jun, este se dio cuenta de que Toya estaba en ese lugar.**

**Jun.- valla, valla miren nada mas quien esta aquí, que vergüenza, que no entiendes que ella no te quiere mas, ha venido conmigo por que sabe que yo si la quiero**

**Toya.- y quien te ha dicho que yo no la quiero, déjala, no puedes obligarla**

**Jun.- yo no la obligo, si no me crees pregúntale**

**Toya.- no tiene caso**

**Jun.- valla se ve que eres un chico listo, entonces vete**

**Toya.- no tiene caso por que tu usas una extraña energía en ella, que no entiendes que la lastimas**

**Jun.- no digas tonterías, yo solo soy un chico normal y tengo la suerte de que ella me prefiera a mi y no a ti**

**Toya.- a mi no me engañas, yo sentí tu energía en el momento en que ella dijo algo y tu te enojaste me di cuenta de que eras tu, la lastimaste maldito lo vas a lamentar**

**Jun.- bien si eso es lo que quieres, te mandare al otro mundo ya me tienes harto Suki será para mi y tu ya no serás un obstáculo en mi vida, si pudiste sentir mi energía es por que tu también tienes poderes**

**Toya.- entonces solo te pediré que dejes fuera de esto a Suki ella no tiene la culpa de nada, no quiero que resulte lastimada, por nuestra batalla**

**Jun.- me parece razonable**

**Jun hace un gesto haciendo que Suki se aleje del lugar un poco, **

**Jun.- deja que te presente a la persona que te va a eliminar, soy el príncipe Diamante **

**Toya.- pues que coincidencia deja que yo también te presente a la persona que te va a derrotar soy el príncipe Toya.**

**Ambos se elevan en el cielo las clases habían empezado y los alumnos se encontraban dentro de las aulas, eso les permitiría usar sus poderes a su antojo, Diamante fue el de la iniciativa, una esfera de energía salió de su mano con la intención de lastimar a Toya, Toya lo esquiva lanzándole un golpe en el estomago dejando sin aire a Diamante quien se doblo del dolor, Toya aprovecho para golpearlo en la espalda con ambas manos lanzándolo al piso, Diamante solo se levanto con una sonrisa en los labios mientras quitaba una pequeña mancha de sangre en su boca.**

**Diamante.- nunca nadie había sido capaz de hacerme tal cosa, vas a ser el primero en caer bajo mi poder mas fuerte, te are sufrir de tal modo que suplicaras que te mate**

**Toya.- yo lo dudo, que esperas estoy preparado**

**Ambos estaban muy enojados una pequeña luz salió del dedo de Diamante, Toya no hizo nada esa energía no era poderosa talvez solo eran fanfarronadas de Diamante eso no mataría ni a una mosca, la pequeña luz se incremento, aun así no era muy poderosa, Suki empezaba a liberarse del poder de Diamante él estaba utilizando mucha energía con ese ataque, Toya se veía muy confiado, ese ataque no parecía tener poder destructivo, el ataque estaba listo, Toya ni siquiera se movía, no pretendía esquivar el ataque, Diamante se percato de aquello y solo una sonrisa se dibujo e su rostro mientras pensaba es un tonto, tomo impulso para lanzar la esfera de energía, esta iba directo al pecho de Toya, él solo se cruzo de brazos a esperar el impacto, Diamante solo dijo, "no espero matarte con ese ataque" Toya lo escucho pero ya era demasiado tarde para esquivarlo, el impacto era inminente...**

**Una luz cegadora no le permitió ver lo que sucedía pero, nada le había ocurrido, ¿qué tipo de ataque era? Nada, no sentía nada era como si él no hubiera hecho nada solo luces, acaso deseaba escapar en vez de atacar, la iluminación comenzaba a pasar de cegadora a algo mas soportable, lo normal, Toya había usado su brazo para cubrirse y poco a poco lo iba bajando, lo primero que vio fue el asombrado rostro de Diamante.**

**Diamante.- ¿cómo pudo?... ¿cómo?**

**Los labios de Diamante temblaban en cada movimiento y él solo repetía ¿cómo? al parecer le asombraba, ¿acaso ese si era un buen ataque que no había resultado? Pero se suponía que no lo eliminaría con tan insípido ataque, Diamante no salía de su asombro, solo un detalle que no cuadraba, ¿por qué la mirada de Diamante no estaba dirigida hacia él?, Toya dirigió su mirada hacia abajo en el Suki se encontraba en el piso, al parecer había sido ella la que había recibido el impacto, tendida en el suelo, el polvo que había sido levantado la cubría, se encontraba inconsciente, Toya se arrodillo para levantarla, ¿qué era lo que sucedía? Ella estaba bien pero Diamante se veía preocupado, ella no tenía ningún rasguño.**

**Toya.- ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?**

**Diamante.- ese ataque debía reducir tus fuerzas a poco mas de la mitad, tu serías prácticamente una persona normal ante mi, ya que tu posees grandes poderes**

**Toya.- y dime ¿qué pasara entonces con ella?**

**Diamante.- no lo se, nunca había tenido necesidad de lanzar este ataque a alguien sin poderes, puede tan solo dormir hasta recuperarse, así como quedar en coma o en su defecto incluso morir, ¿aun respira?**

**Toya de inmediato reviso que ella estuviera bien, todo era normal al parecer solo había pasado lo primero, estaba en un profundo sueño.**

**Diamante.- yo no me pondría tan feliz tan pronto.**

**Toya.- ¿a qué te refieres?**

**Diamante.- el efecto aun no ha pasado, ella sufrirá un cambio y es entonces cuando comprobaremos el resultado.**

**Suki**** abrió los ojos... ¡¡¡¡¡IMPOSIBLE!!!!! **

**El ataque no le había hecho nada, esa chica era realmente sorprendente.**

**Suki****.- me siento rara**

**Toya.- todo estará bien ya lo veras**

**Diamante.- ¿cómo? Dime Suki Hino ¿quién eres?**

**Suki****.- Toya ¿te encuentras bien? Tuve tanto miedo **

**Toya.- no te preocupes mas yo me encargare de ese tipo**

**Suki****.- ¡déjalo! por favor**

**Toya.- no lo puedo perdonar**

**Diamante.- hice una pregunta ¡contéstala!... **

**Toya.- ¿pero qué ocurre?**

**Suki**** comenzaba a encogerse cada vez mas y más, ese era el cambio al que se refería Diamante, después de eso sabrían que tanto había sido afectada...**

**Suki**** se encogió hasta llegar a verse como una pequeña de aproximadamente 6-7 años, solo eso le ocurría, los dos chicos observaban atentamente ese era el cambio solo faltaba saber que le ocurriría a sus fuerzas.**

**Ella se puso de pie al parecer estaba molesta.**

**Suki****.- ¡oye! Vuélveme a la normalidad**

**Diamante.- y tu crees que yo lo voy a hacer**

**Toya.- te dije que ella no tenía que ver en nuestra batalla regrésala a la normalidad **

**Diamante.- no creo que esto es conveniente para mi, si deseas que ella vuelva a la normalidad debes rendirte y dejarla para mi.**

**Toya.- eres un canalla **

**Suki****.- como pudiste engañarme, tu y esa Kelly se arrepentirán de esto**

**Diamante.- y bien que has decidido**

**Suki****.- claro que...**

**Toya.- esta bien**

**Suki****.- ¡¡¡¡QUE!!!! No puedes rendirte**

**Diamante había aprovechado la confusión y estaba por lanzar su ataque cuando una mano lo detiene.**

**Kelly****.- hicimos un trato, Suki es para ti y Toya es para mi**

**Diamante.- eres una tonta yo solo te utilice, además ese Toya tiene un gran poder y de seguro mas adelante representara un peligro para mi, ¡QUÍTATE! **

**Un chico apareció de la nada...**

**Yume****... (un sueño...)**

**Suki**** se sentó en la cama esa no era su habitación ¿qué era lo que había pasado? Volvió a recostarse, ese lugar lo conocía, era la habitación de Toya, volteo a un lado un sofá estaba en ese lugar con Toya durmiendo en el, ¿todo había sido un sueño? Pero ¿desde que momento?, un cabello dorado, no solo uno varios, se dio cuenta de que, era una niña y no solo eso si no que ahora no era Suki sino Serena, se levanto de inmediato y se fue directo al baño si Toya despertaba por lo menos no la vería en esas condiciones.**

**Ya dentro del baño se preguntaba ¿qué era lo que había pasado?**

**[Flash back]**

**¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí? Onicha... (hermano) **

**un**** chico había aparecido al parecer estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado en ese lugar.**

**Diamante.- no te metas Zafiro, lo tengo todo controlado**

**Zafiro.- claro que no esta bien si no, no hubieras usado esa técnicas en estos seres**

**Diamante.- solo aléjate, ya te lo dije todo esta bajo control**

**Zafiro volteo para donde estaban Suki y Toya, la chica había sufrido un cambio era evidente su ropa no era la adecuada, solo que no se sentía ninguna energía en ella pero si el rastro de la magia usada en ella, Zafiro se dirigió a su hermano, era obvio que le iba a reprocharle a su hermano por haber usado sus poderes inútilmente, unos segundos ya habían pasado cuando Diamante volteo y Toya y Suki ya no se encontraban, el enojo de Diamante era evidente, miro con ojos de desprecio a su hermano por haberles permitido escapar.**

**Zafiro.- ellos no pueden escapar en todo caso**

**Diamante.- ellos ya estaban controlados por mi**

**Zafiro.- ¿qué era exactamente lo que esperabas conseguir con todo esto?**

**Diamante.- solo lo que deseo, a ella**

**Zafiro.- no estamos aquí por eso**

**Diamante.- puedes ayudarme o puedes retirarte, tu decides...**

*********

**Toya y Suki ya estaban por salir de la escuela, Toya tomo el camino mas corto que recordaba, Suki interrumpió.**

**Suki****.- oye, Toya, no crees que debería traer otra ropa puesta, me siento rara, mas adelante hay una tienda de ropa para niñas, ¿podemos?**

**Toya.- supongo que tienes razón, pero que sea rápido Diamante puede encontrarnos**

**Suki****.- esta bien no hay problema.**

**Ya estaban dentro de la tienda Suki se fue directo a la ropa de niñas, Toya esperaba cerca de la entrada, la pequeña como buena chica no sabía que comprar todo en la tienda era muy lindo, Toya comenzaba a impacientarse, la vendedora se acerco y miro detenidamente a la niña.**

**Oye yo te e visto en algún lado, mm... estoy segura, oye pequeña vienes con ese jovencito, Suki intentaba no prestarle atención después de todo ella pasaba por ese lugar casi todos los días y no quería ponerse en dificultades, Toya se acerco a las dos chicas...**

**Toya.- Todavía no, escoge cualquier cosa no lo usaras por mucho tiempo**

**Suki****.- eso no lo podemos saber, además debo escoger algo de acuerdo a mis necesidades**

**Vendedora.- hayyy... que niña tan lista**

**Toya.- no tiene idea**

**Vendedora.- ¡¡HA!! Ya me acorde tu te pareces a una chica que pasa por aquí, te reconocí por el joven, oye tu siempre la acompañas verdad ¿donde esta ella?**

**Toya.- yo este...**

**Suki****.- ella tuvo que ir por mi equipaje, ya sabe como son las aerolíneas, y necesito un cambio mientras tanto eso es todo, no me vera mucho por aquí por que solo estoy de paso.**

**Vendedora.- no crees que eso es un poco grande para ti**

**Suki****.- no es justo lo que necesito algo cómodo para viajar**

**Toya.- eso quieres, por fin **

**Vendedora.- te lo llevaras puesto**

**Suki****.- si, solo espera un poco, por favor ve pagándolo, si**

**Que remedio pensó Toya se fue con la vendedora y pago el total Suki salió lista para retirarse, salieron de la tienda Suki traía un vestido un poco grande una linda flor adornaba su pecho y dos bolsas laterales llegaba hasta los tobillos.**

**Toya.- con tan grande vestido mejor te hubieras quedado con lo que traías **

**Suki****.- claro que no, cuando vuelva a la normalidad mi cuerpo crecerá y necesito algo que no se rompa, y esta tela se estira, creo que me quedara como minifalda, ji, ji**

**Toya.- ahora es gracioso, valla, estamos en problemas y tu como si nada**

**Suki****.- hay que verlo del lado amable, yo confío en que tu me ayudaras**

**Toya no pudo evitar sonrojarse, había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que Suki no sabía nada sobre su identidad falsa y ella no había dicho nada ni siquiera un reproche o un asombro, era como si ella lo supiera desde un principio, ¿debía preguntarle? Talvez no se entero por los efectos de la magia que había usado Diamante en ella, aunque él había mencionado sobre sus grandes poderes, la verdad estaba todo muy confuso, talvez Suki era de esas chicas que les agrada tener a alguien fuerte a su lado, después de todo se estaba tomando todo con ligereza.**

**Suki****.- dime todo lo que me has contado sobre ti y tu familia son mentiras para ocultarte o ¿ella también es real?**

**Toya.- técnicamente si es verdad, pero ella ya no importa, se olvido de mi**

**Suki****.- entonces ¿sabes donde esta?**

**Toya.- no, no se en donde esta pero, ya se quien es, ella se iba a casar con mi mejor amigo, hubo un accidente y termino por huir sin siquiera saber quien soy**

**Suki****.- yo lo siento, no sabía**

**Toya.- no pareces asombrada al saber mi identidad**

**Suki****.- oh bueno no es la primera vez que me pasa**

**Toya.- ya veo, solo una cosa, no puedo evitar preguntarte pero...**

**Suki****.- hay como tengo sueño, me siento un poco cansada que raro**

**Toya.- no es raro recuerda que recibiste el ataque de Diamante**

**Suki****.- podrías llevarme, me estoy durmiendo**

**Toya.- claro supongo que si espere un día por tu respuesta puedo esperar otro mas**

**Suki**** se quedo dormida en los brazos de Toya, Toya se quedo pensando, Kelly sabía en donde vivía, eso quería decir que su casa no era del todo segura ella no diría nada, sabe que Diamante lo mataría de saberlo pero, el tenía ese poder y podía obligarla a decirlo, talvez debería ir a casa de Suki nadie sabe en donde vive ella, aunque su pantera, ni hablar tendría que arriesgarse, Toya llego al apartamento y coloco con cuidado a Suki en la cama la arropo con la sabana y fue a la cocina para beber algo, había estado pensando como volver a Suki a la normalidad, mm... si el problema era falta de energía entonces la solución era regresarle su energía lo intento se concentro y paso algo de su energía, Suki comenzaba a crecer estaba dando resultado , Suki se despertó.**

**Suki****.- ¿qué paso?**

**Toya.- te di algo de mi energía y has vuelto a la normalidad, estoy muy feliz, no creí que esto fuera tan fácil, yo este...**

**Suki****.- valla te dije que el vestido era buena idea , oye no hubiera sido mejor haber ido a mi casa, nadie sabe en donde vivo**

**Toya.- si lo pense , oye yo este mm...**

**Suki****.- si ¿qué pasa?**

**Toya.- dijiste que esto te había pasado antes, no entiendo**

**Suki****.- lo siento es un secreto, estoy segura que tu lo entiendes, no debí mencionarlo**

**Toya.- con respecto a tu respuesta, seguirá siendo la misma o...**

**Suki****.- de repente me siento cansada ¿qué esta pasándome?**

**Suki**** comienza a encogerse de nuevo y cae rendida de nuevo, Toya se decía a si mismo "ya sabía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad" solo suspiro ¿qué podía hacer él? pasarle energía a Suki lo había agotado un poco, beso tiernamente la mejilla de Suki quien dormía profundamente se sentó en el sofá que había a un lado de la cama y se quedo dormido.**

**[Fin del flash back]**

**Ahora recuerdo, aun así estoy en grandes aprietos, ¿qué voy a hacer si Toya me descubre? Como Serena no tengo problemas pero, como Suki si, me siento agotada, eso me quita mucha energía, mmm... ¿cómo estará Luna? Supongo que ya es tiempo de que el se entere, tendré que marcharme de nuevo y realmente no quiero, no quiero hacerlo, las lagrimas comenzaron desbordarse sin control, era doloroso volver a dejar otro lugar al que consideraba como su hogar, los sentimientos que cosa tan problemática era imposible quedar en la soledad, no de nuevo, volver a empezar todo de nuevo, de seguro pasaría una y otra vez como había sido siempre, no lo soportaría por mucho, Luna no estaría sola no por lo pronto, podría resistir si ella seguía a su lado brindándole su amistad, solo que ¿por cuanto tiempo podría soportar? ¿una amistad sería suficiente para continuar?, ¿qué podía hacer? Quito sus lagrimas no se resignaría tan fácilmente debía encontrar la forma de llegar a su apartamento sin que el despertase era su única oportunidad, estaba decidida a pelear ella sola contra Diamante, abrió lentamente y con mucho cuidado la puerta se asomo y Toya seguía dormido era ahora o nunca, estaba por salir cuando Toya se movió y enseguida regreso al baño, uf casi, estuvo cerca pensó al regresar se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba sola, alguien mas estaba con ella.**

**"Zafiro" ¿cómo había sabido que ella estaba en ese lugar? **

**Zafiro.- Veo que tu también posees grandes poderes**

**Serena.- acaso te envío tu hermano a buscarme**

**Zafiro.- claro que no, e venido a resolver este problema, veo que tu también tienes algo que esconder, tu aspecto ahora es diferente y supongo que él no lo sabe**

**Serena.- bueno estas en lo correcto, veo que tu eres diferente, ¿me ayudaras?**

**Zafiro.- no malinterpretes esto, yo lo hago por mi hermano y por que quiero saber algo**

**Serena.- ¿?**

**Zafiro.- ¿cómo es que sabes de nosotros?**

**Serena.- eso es algo que no puedo decirte, solo te daré un consejo, cuidado con ese brujo al que llaman sabio, cuida muy bien a tu familia, recuerda que no están solos**

**Zafiro.- no te entiendo pero, al grano, en nuestra familia hay una tradición la cual no puede romperse y no se puede hacer trampa ya que hay un conjuro y el perdedor debe resignarse, el trofeo es colocado al final de la meta, es decir es una competencia, esa es la única forma que veo para arreglar este problema sin que nadie se lastime, es el arriesgue tu debes decidir, si mi hermano gana deberás quedarte con él**

**Serena.- me parece bien, solo que...**

**Zafiro.- ¿qué pasa?**

**Serena.- no me puedo presentar con esta forma**

**Zafiro.- mi hermano no accederá a devolverte tu forma esa es su garantía de que él participe**

**Serena.- entonces ¿qué puedo hacer?**

**Zafiro.- te puedo dar algo que te ayude no se por cuanto tiempo, si quieres que dure deberás dormir, yo te llevare al final del encuentro, si ganas o pierdes despertaras en tu forma adulta como la chica anterior, es decir como tu identidad falsa**

**Serena.- se que puedo confiar en ti, no abuses de mi confianza por que si mientes lo lamentaras entendiste bien**

**Zafiro.- bien entonces que comience**

**Toya había despertado Suki no estaba en la cama, se levanto un poco asustado pero, si se la llevaron por que no lo mataron de una buena vez, se aproximo al baño talvez ella estaba en ese lugar, era lo mas probable, toco la puerta y nada no había respuesta, sintió una extraña energía dentro, intento abrir la puerta pero estaba con llave, así que en su desesperación termino por forzarla.**

**Zafiro estaba ahí tenia en sus brazos a Suki dormida, estaba por irse o talvez no**

**Toya.- déjala en paz, te exijo que la liberes**

**Zafiro.- ella estuvo de acuerdo en hacer un trato entre caballero, tu competirás contra mi hermano si realmente la quieres, no te preocupes si ganas ella te estará esperando en la meta, no se podrá hacer trampa en caso de hacerla perderás el encuentro, si pierdes deberás resignarte a perderla según el trato, si ganas nos alejaremos nadie resultara herido, no físicamente claro esta, ¿aceptas o ya te das por vencido?**

**Toya.- claro que acepto, solo espero que esto sea limpio o de lo contrarío lo lamentaran **

**Zafiro.- entonces se inicia la contienda**

**Una cegadora luz apareció de pronto ya no se encontraban en el baño sino en un campo abierto, Diamante ya estaba en ese lugar esperando, Zafiro encapsulo a Suki en una esfera de energía transparente, después de eso ella desapareció.**

**"El destino de esa chica solo será decisión de aquellos que han decidido participar en el trato" deberán encontrarla pasando a través de las peligrosas trampas ambos tendrán las mismas trampas no importa que camino elijan, el primero en llegar a ella será el vencedor y tendrá derecho a reclamar su premio esto comienza AHORA...**

**Los dos jóvenes corren en busca de Suki...**

**continuara****...**

Nota.- **ya ha concluido este capitulo, estuvo larguito, no mucho pero ni modo si desean que los haga mas largos o mas cortos o definitivamente así están bien solo díganmelo atreves de mi mail si tienen messenger no duden en agregarme y resolveré todas sus dudas, el próximo capitulo es "¿Dulce hogar? Donde iremos a ver que paso con las demás sailors en Tokio y alguien ira de visita, de hecho varías personas lo harán ¡ha! y sobre todo que paso con Suki.**

buny93@hotmail.com** o al de kaoru-ken **a_encinas@hotmail.com

**BAICHA.**


	13. Dulce hogar?

**Z SECRETOS DE LA LUNAZ **

**CAPITULO TRECE**

*** ¿DULCE HOGAR? ***

**CREATED BY BUNY**

**-----0oOo0-----**

**La competencia había comenzado, cada uno había tomado un camino distinto...**

**Mientras tanto en el templo Hikawa.**

**Una visita inesperada se acercaba, una chica conocida por todos los presentes.**

**Las cuatro chicas Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina estaban disfrutando de un delicioso pastel preparado por Lita.**

**Amy.- ¿no deberíamos esperar a los chicos?**

**Lita.- ellos comprenderán**

**Mina.- además ya es tarde y no se ven, yo tengo hambre **

**Rei.- por esta vez creo que estoy de acuerdo, aunque tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto**

**Lita.- hay Rei tu te preocupas por todo**

**Mina.- si, mejor toma un delicioso trozo de pastel, veras que te sentirás mejor, ji, ji.**

**Una jovencita de unos 13 años iba entrando en la habitación, Rei fue la primera en percatarse de ello y volteo de inmediato.**

**Rei.- ¡RINI!**

**Todas.- ¿QUÉ?**

**Rini.- hola chicas ¿cómo han estado?**

**Las chicas se levantan olvidándose del delicioso pastel para abrazar a la jovencita de rosas cabellos, casi sofocando a la pobre quién estaba feliz de estar en ese lugar.**

**Rini.- valla no pense que me extrañaran tanto**

**Un chico alto de cabellos negros llego justo en ese momento, su reacción fue casi de inmediato y sin pensarlo, abrazo a la jovencita y beso su mejilla lleno de felicidad.**

**Rini.- yo también estoy feliz de verte Darién**

**Darién.- me alegra verte Rini , no sabes cuanto**

**Rini.- no me digan a la tonta de Serena otra vez se le hizo tarde**

**Todos se quedaron callados por un minuto hasta que Rei decidió acabar con el silencio**

**Rei.- ella no esta aquí**

**Rini.- entonces ¿en dónde esta?**

**Darién.- no lo sabemos ella se fue hace mas de un año**

**Rini.- valla ahora entiendo por que estaban tan felices de verme**

**Mini.- no es por eso la verdad es que ya teníamos mucho sin verte**

**Amy.- así es nos alegra que estés aquí, aunque Serena estuviera nos daría mucho gusto**

**Rini.- pero ¿no la rastrearon con el cristal?**

**Darién.- ella se fue sin el cristal (mientras lo saca de su bolsillo para mostrárselo)**

**Rini.- mmm... valla Serena tonta**

**Rei.- lo malo es que ha aparecido un nuevo enemigo y no sabemos nada de él**

**Mina.- así es y para colmo nuestros galanes no aparecen**

**Lita.- ¡¡Mina!!**

**Mina.- lo siento es que ahora si me estoy preocupando**

**Los tres chicos hicieron su aparición pidiendo disculpas por llegar tarde**

**Mina.- ¡QUE NO SABEN QUE EXISTEN LOS TELEFONOS!**

**Lita.- Mina cálmate, ya están aquí**

**Amy.- díganos que fue lo que los demoro**

**Taiki.- valla pero ¿quién es esta jovencita?**

**Yaten.- tienes razón no recuerdo haberla visto antes**

**Rei.- no se preocupen, ella es la futura hija de Serena y Darién, pueden hablar con confianza**

**Seiya.- nos demoramos por que nuestra princesa nos ha hablado, necesita de nuestra ayuda**

**Lita.- supongo que piensan ir **

**Taiki.- así es nuestro pueblo, requiere de nuestra ayuda**

**Rini.- disculpen, se que están en una difícil situación pero, me siento ignorada quienes son ellos, ¿podrían presentármelos?**

**Amy.- tienes razón, ellos Taiki, Yaten y Seiya, son mm... como otras sailors**

**Rini.- pero si son hombres**

**Mina.- si pero, al transformarse se ven como mujeres**

**Seiya.- el perfecto disfraz**

**Rini.- si ya entendí pero, ¿qué estaban diciendo?**

**Taiki.- si necesitamos volver a nuestro planeta**

**Yaten.- ¿en serio ella es la hija de Darién y Serena?**

**Seiya.- eso quiere decir ¡que Serena volverá!**

**Darién.- si, eso parece , aunque hemos perdido comunicación con Toya, espero que este bien**

**Rini.- ¿quién es ese Toya?**

**Darién.- él es un amigo de la infancia, luego te platico de él, lo importante es saber ¿cuando se irán? Y también si ¿necesitan ayuda?**

**Taiki.- nos iremos en dos días, no es necesario que vengan, ustedes deben quedarse**

**Rei.- pero**

**Seiya.- si la hija de Serena esta aquí es por alguna razón, además deben de estar al pendiente por si ella aparece y también ¿qué paso con Toya?**

**Darién.- tienen razón pero, si se pone peligroso no duden en pedirnos ayuda**

**Yaten.- así lo aremos no se preocupen**

**Amy.- oye Rini acaso tienes una razón para haber venido, todo esta bien en el futuro ¿no?**

**Rini.- si, todo esta bien, solo tenía deseos de visitarlos **

*********

**Mientras en Los Angeles...**

**Cada uno con su ruta dispuestos a conseguir la victoria Toya corría lo mas rápido que podía, una neblina comenzó a aparecer de la nada, Toya se detuvo por un instante.**

**Toya.- de seguro esta es una de las pruebas, ¿qué clase de prueba será?**

**Un sujeto venía caminando, no se alcanzaba a ver quien era por la neblina solo su silueta era reconocible, esa silueta le era familiar poco a poco se aclaraba, pronto sabría contra quien debía enfrentarse, el sujeto se detuvo y la neblina poco a poco se fue desapareciendo, ese sujeto era ¡DARIÉN!**

**Darién.- Toya debes acompañarme**

**Toya.- Darién ¿qué haces aquí?**

**Darién.- ya te lo dije debes acompañarme, ella ha regresado**

**Toya.- ¡¡QUE DIJISTE!!**

**Darién.- ven vamonos**

**Toya.- es verdad no me mientes ella ha regresado **

**Darién.- vamos n o te miento ella espera por ti**

**Toya.- ¿por mí? **

**Darién.- así es solo por ti**

**Toya.- no te creo, ¿por qué esperaría por mi?**

**Darién.- por que es a ti a quien quiere**

**Toya.- ya entiendo esta es la prueba ¿no es así? Quieren que me olvide de Suki, pues no lo conseguirán, no me daré por vencido**

**Darién.- ¿de que hablas? Ella ha recordado su pasado, te ha recordado a ti y te quiere ver**

**Toya.- pero, ¿qué acaso tu no la amas? ¿no piensas luchar por su amor?**

**Darién.- admito que la amo pero, ella te ama a ti y no puedo negarle la felicidad**

**Toya.- pero no puedo ir hay algo que debo hacer en este lugar**

**Darién.- ¿qué puede ser mas importante que estar con la persona que amas?**

**Toya.- yo, este... ¿?**

*********

**Diamante se detuvo por un momento, a su espalda se encontraba alguien él de inmediato volteo, era su hermano Zafiro,.**

**Diamante.- ¡Zafiro¡ ¿qué haces en este lugar?**

**Zafiro.- la competencia ha terminado, tu has sido el perdedor, no hay nada que puedas hacer es la ley, lo mejor será irnos de este lugar**

**Diamante.- ¿cómo puedo perder si no he pasado por ninguna prueba? no creo que el sea tan poderoso, ¡no lo puedo creer!**

**Zafiro.- es mejor que no lo dudes, ven conmigo debemos seguir con nuestro plan, ya veras que terminaras por vengarte de ese tipo**

**Diamante.- claro que me vengare, solo que aun no lo puedo creer**

**Zafiro.- debes creerlo, ya habrá mejores cosas por la cuales luchar**

**Diamante.- ¿cómo que?**

**Zafiro.- como lo que hemos estado haciendo, recuerdas el por que estamos en este planeta verdad, ¿lo recuerdas? Dime hermano**

**Diamante.- si, si lo recuerdo, pero si no puedo con... ¿?**

*********

**después de la discusión de hace un momento las chicas decidieron disfrutar de la compañía de sus novios, después de todo les quedaba poco tiempo.**

**Lita.- ¿les gusta el pastel?**

**Taiki.- si esta delicioso**

**Amy.- no se ¿por qué? siempre nos haces esa pregunta si siempre te decimos lo mismo**

**Rini.- es el pastel mas super delicioso, hace mucho que no disfrutaba de algo así, en el futuro casi no tienes tiempo para cocinarme y en todo caso siempre llega mi mamá y me gana**

**Lita.- ahora entiendes Amy, no hay cosa que nos guste mas a los cocineros que nos alaben**

**Amy.- muy bien, supongo que tienes toda la razón, en verdad esta delicioso**

**Rei.- lo que pasa es que estamos acostumbrada a comerlos, aun así tu serías la culpable de que engordáramos, claro no me importaría si fuera por tu pastel de chocolate**

**Mina.- dinos cuando nos harás uno de chocolate, ese me encanta**

**Lita.- me encantaría hacer uno y mas que fuera Serena la que lo comiera, a ella no tenía ni que preguntarle, en cuanto lo probaba gritaba de alegría**

**Darién.- todos la extrañamos, ahora sabemos que ella vendrá, no hay que estar tristes**

**Seiya.- Darién tiene razón, animo este pastel es delicioso**

**Rini.- por cierto en ¿dónde están Luna y Artemis?**

**Mina.- bueno, Luna se fue con Serena y Artemis, él, pues ha estado muy triste, por que Luna no esta pero, en cuanto te vea veras que recupera los ánimos**

**Un gato de color blanco con una linda luna plateada en la frente llego muy sonriente a la habitación...**

**Artemis.- ¡chicos no me van a creer a quien me encontré¡ **

**El gato al darse cuenta de que Rini estaba en la habitación se desanimo un poco.**

**Artemis.- creo que si me van a creer , Diana saluda a todos**

**Diana.- ¡¡HOLA!! **

**Rini.- Diana otra vez sin permiso, no tienes remedio**

**Diana.- así como usted yo también quería ver a mis padres del pasado**

**Lita.- bueno yo tengo que irme, Darién podrías llevarme**

**Darién.- seguro**

**Rini.- yo los acompaño, tengo mucho de que hablar con mi futuro padre**

**Yaten.- en vista de que no estaremos mucho aquí que te parece si salimos a pasear Mina**

**Mina.- si, si, me parece estupendo, nos vemos chicos**

**Taiki.- si este, Amy necesito un libro así no me aburriré en el camino, podríamos ir por el**

**Amy.- claro, solo que tardaremos por que tengo muchos**

**Taiki.- mejor, nos vemos chicos**

**Seiya.- bueno para que no te quedes sola yo me quedo contigo Rei**

**Rei.- me parece estupendo**

**Diana.- papa Artemis yo me quedo con usted ¿a dónde iremos?**

**Artemis.- que te parece si vamos al parque**

*********

**Toya aun estaba muy confundido, ¿por qué de pronto Darién aparecía sin previo aviso? Y no solo eso, el no debía haber venido solo una llamada hubiera sido suficiente, Darién insistía en que debían irse de inmediato.**

**Toya.- espera Darién, hay algo que debo hacer aquí no me puedo ir así como así**

**Darién.- pero ¿qué?**

**Toya.- no lo puedo recordar**

**Darién.- entonces no es tan importante, por que de ser lo, lo recordarías**

**Toya.- lo siento pero no me iré hasta saber lo que esta pasando**

**Toya continua caminando, estaba seguro de que no estaba en se lugar por casualidad intentaba retirarse pero, la mano de Darién lo detuvo por un instante, Toya volteo a verle el rostro, su rostro se quedo serio por un instante hasta que empezó a enfurecer, ¡¡HANASEN!! (¡¡SUÉLTAME!!) Si no quieres ayudarme esta bien, yo puedo hacerlo solo no te necesito. **

**Darién seguía sin decir nada su rostro inexpresivo movió su puño para golpear el estomago de Toya, Toya apenas alcanza atrapar su puño, ¿pero qué intentas hacer? Darién no lo soltaba solo dijo " esto lo hago por ella, no dejare que lastimes a Serena vendrás conmigo, no puede haber algo tan importante como para que me ignores" Toya se queda petrificado, ven conmigo por favor le di ce Darién, Toya parecía que estaba por ceder, me da gusto que cooperes le dice Darién, en eso Toya mueve bruscamente su brazo para liberarse de su supuesto amigo.**

**Toya.- no me iré, aquí me quedare, se que hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla, además es ilógico que tu estés aquí**

**Darién.- ¿por qué piensas eso?**

**Toya.- por que estamos muy lejos tu podías comunicarte de otra forma, además yo no te dije en donde estaba, la ultima vez que me comunique no fue aquí, ¿cómo podías saberlo?**

**Darién.- eso no tiene importancia ven vamos**

**Toya.- claro que la tiene, eso demuestra que tu no eres el verdadero Darién y que estas aquí para hacerme olvidar, si te derroto de seguro lo recordare de nuevo.**

**Darién.- valla si que eres listo, has pasado tu primera prueba.**

**Darién comenzó a desvanecerse convirtiendose en neblina, la neblina comenzó a hacerse mas densa cada vez y el viento comenzó a soplar cada vez mas Toya tuvo que cubrirse el rostro con los brazos hasta que la neblina desapareció, mas adelante se veía una esfera alguien estaba en ese lugar dentro de dicha esfera, ¡era Suki! En un movimiento involuntario movió su cabeza a su lado derecho Diamante estaba apareciendo en ese preciso momento, lo vio y al reconocerlo Diamante se dio cuenta también, ambos corrieron de inmediato debían ganar a como diera lugar...**

**[Flash Back Diamante]**

**Él simplemente no lo podía creer, ¡esperen! Un momento ¿cómo podía perder si no había competido? eso era ilógico, tomo a Zafiro de la camisa oye explícame como fue que Toya gano.**

**Zafiro.- bueno para que quieres saberlo si de todas formas ya perdiste**

**Diamante.- solo necesito saberlo**

**Zafiro.- ya te lo dije olvídate de todo y sigamos con el plan original**

**Diamante.- vamos dímelo, me servirá de experiencia para mas adelante**

**Zafiro.- ¿experiencia?**

**Diamante.- si así es nuestro plan no debe tener errores y si no queremos errores debo aprender de ellos, ¿no lo crees así?**

**Zafiro.- no pienso decirte nada aquí, vamonos y luego te cuento**

**Diamante.- oh... claro que no me lo dirás ahora, solo que esto sea un engaño tuyo para que yo pierda, después de todo tu querías que dejara esto por la paz y nos retiráramos**

**Zafiro.- que no confías en tu hermano**

**Diamante.- bueno mi hermano lo haría por mi bien**

**Zafiro.- si lo haría, pero en este concurso no se puede hacer trampa, que no lo recuerdas**

**Diamante.- pues si esto es una prueba no pienso perder, ahora lo entiendo no he perdido, esta es la prueba, no es así, si me equivoco entonces me dirás como es que perdí de lo contrarío no admitiré mi derrota y no me retirare seguiré buscando**

**Zafiro.- muy bien, recuerda esta es solo, es la primera prueba**

**Zafiro sonrío maliciosamente y un fuerte viento se hizo presente la neblina lo cubrió todo hasta que no había rastro de Zafiro, Diamante cerro los ojos por un instante y cruzo los brazos frente a su rostro para protegerse del feroz viento, este se calmo rápidamente abrió los ojos y estaba frente a un lugar despejado a lo lejos se veía Suki en esa esfera se dio cuenta de que a su izquierda estaba Toya quien se disponía a correr para llegar as Suki y el lo siguió muy de cerca no le permitiría ganar, no dejaría que la ilusión se volviera realidad,**

**[fin de Flash Back de Diamante]**

**Ambos corrían lo mas rápido que podían Diamante intentaba acercarse a Toya para propiciarle una caída, pero Toya no se dejaría derrotar tan fácilmente, Diamante intento darle una patada en sus rodillas para que perdiera el equilibrio y aventajarlo, ya estaban por llegar y Toya llevaba una ligera ventaja muy mínima, la patada no daba resultado ya que Toya la esquivaba con mucha facilidad, estaban a escasos metros de Suki...**

*********

**Luna se encontraba en el departamento un tanto preocupada, había vuelto a la normalidad y por lo tanto no podía salir, se preguntaba lo que pasaba, si ella había vuelto a la normalidad era obvió que a Serena le había pasado algo, ¿pero cómo saberlo si no podía salir? Talvez debería arriesgarse y salir, después de todo de que valdría esconderse si ella moría, todo ese esfuerzo sería en vano, de todas forma siempre existían la maravillosa huida, Serena lo había dicho ella quería marcharse desde un principio y si la descubrían nos marcharíamos de inmediato, solo que ahora era diferente ella tenía una vida, varios amigos y luego estaba Toya, si él se enteraba como lo tomaría, aun así no importaría si Serena salía lastimada debía ayudarla sin interesarle quien la pudiera encontrar de ser necesario llamaría a las otras sailors, claro que eso era pensar negativamente.**

**Pero que tonta soy se decía, la reina era la persona que había creado los objetos con los que las sailors se transformaban ella le había otorgado los poderes a las sailors y como a reina había podido Serena también por eso ella creo esa transformación para mi, claro puedo salir sin que nadie se de cuenta, luna toma un bastoncillo del cual sale un objeto filoso de uno de los extremos comienza a alargarse tomado forma de lanza y dice " por el poder de la luna y el sol que duermen dentro de mi, transformación"**

**La transformación es inmediata ella se transforma en una pequeña hada con alas de ángel, se observa en el espejo para asegurarse de que la transformación era completa y de que no tendría problemas, espero unos minuto, no se destransformaba, bien entonces emprendería el viaje , ¿por dónde empezaría? Talvez por el lugar al que había asistido esa mañana, la escuela.**

**De seguro la encontraría en ese lugar aunque, si tenía problemas no se quedaría en la escuela** **exponiendo a todos esos inocentes estudiantes, entonces primero iría al departamento de Toya, talvez en ese lugar encuentre algo, ya había pasado algo de tiempo bastante de seguro él se encargaría de protegerla.**

*********

**Toya y Diamante tenía su batalla cada vez se alejaban mas de Suki intentando derribar a su contrincante Toya lanzo una esfera de luz solo lo cegaría por un momento para adelantarse y llegar primero con Suki, no había necesidad de lastimarlo, su ataque dio resultado y el corrió a todo lo que su condición física le permitía estaba por llegar con Suki cundo se dio cuenta que alguien custodiaba la esfera, Toya se detuvo por un momento, eso le dio tiempo a Diamante de recuperar la ventaja él también se detuvo, justamente a un lado de Toya, una pantera negra de un aspecto molesto y feroz se encontraba entre Suki y los dos jóvenes.**

**Diamante.- valla esta es la segunda prueba, vencer a una pantera, que fácil**

**Toya.- no es cualquier pantera, esa es la pantera de Suki**

**Diamante.- ¿de qué estas hablando?**

**Toya.- de que esa es la pantera de Suki**

**Diamante.- quieres decir que es la mascota de Suki**

**Toya.- por supuesto**

**Diamante.- ¿y cómo se que no me mientes?**

**Toya.- por que yo se en donde vive y conozco muy bien a esa pantera, no podría olvidarla, llevo varías ocasiones en que resulta que me topo con ella, es muy sobre protectora con Suki, eso quiere decir que la quiere mucho, no lo entiendo ¿qué hace aquí?**

**Diamante.- de seguro es falsa y solo es para que no lleguemos a Suki, recuerdo que en la prime prueba las ultimas palabras me dijeron que solo era la primera prueba, esta ha de ser la segunda**

**Toya.- no podemos arriesgarnos, que tal si realmente es ella, hay que ser cuidadosos**

**Diamante.- estas delirando, tu solo quieres ganar**

**Diamante se apresura a atacar a la pantera para alejarla de su camino, es detenido por Toya quien no le permitirá lastimar a la pantera**

**Toya.- no te puedo permitir que lastimes a la pantera, ya que es un ser muy querido por Suki y estoy seguro de que si la lastimas, ella se pondrá muy triste**

**Diamante.- solo dices tonterías, ya veras que seré yo él vencedor**

**Toya.- pues no te permitiré que lastimes a la pantera**

**Diamante.- ¡¡quítate!!**

**Toya se coloco entre la pantera y Diamante, no te lo permitiré, ya te lo dije, no estorbes fue su única respuesta, Diamante lanzo una esfera de energía hacia la pantera y Toya lanzo otra para que no alcanzara ala indefensa pantera quien no se movía de su lugar a pesar de lo que ocurría Diamante lanzo dos esferas una a Toya y otra a la pantera, Toya enfureció y esquivo la primera mientras que la segunda...**

**Esta esfera de energía era mas rápida al parecer su objetivo era la pantera y no él.**

**El choque de la energía de la esfera fue inminente solo una nube de polvo se encontraba justo en el lugar en el que se encontraba la pantera, una sonrisa en los labios de Diamante daban a pensar que ya era su victoria, lentamente la nube de humo se disipo pero no era al felino al que había golpeado con sus poderes era a Toya no estaba seriamente dañado solo sus ropas un poco empolvadas y algo desgarradas se encontraba de pie y dirigió su mirada hacia los ojos de Diamante, ya te lo dije no te lo permitiré, Diamante cambio el semblante a uno de no muy agradable, realmente estaba molesto incluso había olvidado su objetivo principal, estaba tan furioso que comenzó a lanzar esferas en un derroche inútil de energía, todos lo impactos los recibió Toya quien solo se cubría, pronto inicio una barrera protectora la cual coloco en la pantera apartandose del área de peligro, ahora si podré combatir sin temor, una luz incandescente apareció detrás del felino, la esfera que atrapaba a Suki se desvanecía y Suki comenzaba a crecer quedo tendida en el suelo, los dos chicos no entendían lo que pasaba, zafiro apareció frente a los dos jóvenes.**

**Zafiro.- el trato entre caballeros a terminado **

**Diamante.- ¿pero qué paso?**

**Zafiro.- el vencedor ha sido confirmado por las leyes del convenio**

**Diamante.- ¿cómo es que se decidió?**

**Toya.- ¿quién gano?**

**Zafiro.- como pueden ver Suki a regresado a la normalidad, eso quiere decir, que fue Toya el vencedor, adelante ve por ella**

**Diamante.- pero, yo iba ganando**

**Zafiro.- esto no se trataba de quien era mas fuerte, esto se trataba del merecedor de su corazón, las pruebas efectuadas fueron realizadas inconscientemente por ella, utilizando la ilusión de sus corazones, todo estaba en su mente, se darán cuenta de que ustedes no tienen un solo rasguño**

**Toya.- entonces ustedes ¿respetaran el contrato?**

**Zafiro.- así es, es la ley**

**Diamante.- yo aun no lo puedo creer**

**Zafiro.- es mejor que lo creas**

**Diamante solo volteo su cabeza en señal de una aceptación no muy agradable.**

**Suki despertó el rostro de Toya fue lo primero que sus ojos presenciaron.**

**Suki.- sabia que lo conseguirías**

**Toya.- y ¿cómo sabes que lo he conseguido?**

**Suki.- me lo dice tu rostro de felicidad**

**Diamante.- hay si, que románticos**

**Zafiro.- será mejor que nos vallamos de este lugar, cualquiera puede vernos**

**Diamante.- pues con la ropa que lleva Suki yo si quisiera verla**

**Zafiro -Toya.- ¡¡Diamante!!**

**Diamante.- ya pues vamonos**

**Suki.- Zafiro podrías teletransportarnos al departamento de Toya como lo hiciste conmigo la primera vez, ¿podrías llevarnos?**

**Zafiro.- claro no hay problema**

**Ya estando en el departamento de Toya Suki sale del lugar para dirigirse al suyo para mudarse de ropa, llega a su departamento pensando si no sería peligroso dejar a esos tres solos decidió que no tardaría mucho solo que no contaba con algo...**

*********

**ya habían pasado los días de plazo para que los tres jóvenes regresaran a su planeta y ya se encontraban en la cruel despedida.**

**Seiya.- no te preocupes Rei ya veras que los días pasan volando**

**Rei.- pasarían volando si tu estuvieras aquí**

**Taiki.- con estos libros no me aburriré y siempre me acordare de ti, mi querida Amy**

**Amy.- (sonrojo) espero que regreses pronto y los demás también**

**Yaten.- mina pórtate bien no hagas locuras mientras no estoy**

**Mina.- oye que te pasa ¿qué no me conoces?**

**Yaten.- es que, no quiero perdérmela, cuídate**

**Lita.- ustedes tengan cuidado y no duden en mandar por nosotros para darles una paliza a esos malvados**

**Taiki.- lo tendremos en cuenta**

**Darién.- los tendremos informados de la situación no se preocupen **

**Taiki.- oye pequeña me saludas a tu madre cuando regrese, claro solo si no hemos regresado**

**Rini.- no me digas pequeña, pero descuida lo are**

**Seiya.- pues entonces nos retiramos, recuerden volveremos pronto esto es un matane (hasta luego), y cuando menos se lo imaginen estarán de nuevo soportándonos**

**Los chicos se retiraron no sin antes dar un beso de despedida a su respectiva novia, ahora se encontraban sin Serena y sin los tres jóvenes, no habían querido decir nada para que ellos fueran a su planeta sin preocupaciones pero el enemigo estaba de regreso y tenían el cristal de plata, solo que no tenían quien lo usara, Rini podría pero, seria buena idea darle tanto poder a una joven inexperta.**

**Darién.- nuestra situación parece empeorar pero ya verán que Serena regresara justo a tiempo para ayudarnos, prueba de ello es Rini**

**Rei.- Darién tiene razón no hay que sentirnos tristes**

**Lita.- así es hay que estar preparados para cuando vuelvan**

**Amy.- si, además no debemos depender tanto de ellos hay que hacer las cosas por nuestra propia cuenta, ya verán que todo saldrá bien**

**Mina.- SI, ¡¡GAMBARE GAMBA!! (¡¡ANIMO ANIMENSEN!!)**

**Rini.- tampoco hay que bajar tanto la guardia**

**Mina.- lo siento, yo solo**

**Rini.- ji, ji**

**Mina.- Rini te estas burlando de mi**

*********

**Las clases ya estaban por terminar esa sería la ultima semana, una de las maestras se había ausentado a mitad de clases y los chicos contaron con un descanso, tenían 20min aproximadamente, Toya se encontraba platicando con Suki.**

**Toya.- sabes no te había preguntado antes ¿por qué tardaste tanto la otra vez en cambiarte? ya había creído que algo malo te había pasado**

**Suki.- es que tuve problemas, Minué estaba enojada conmigo por que no sabia nada de mi, ji, ji, y pues tuve que contentarla además no le había dado comida en todo el día**

**Toya.- ¿quién es...? ya se quien es, me hablas de tu pantera no es así**

**Suki.- así es por eso supongo que no hubo problemas en dejarlos solos ¿verdad?**

**Toya.- no, ellos se retiraron unos minutos después, por eso me preocupe**

**Suki.- eres un preocupon**

**Toya.- oye Suki yo... **

**Zafiro quien se hacía llamar Key desde que entro a clases llego en ese preciso momento saludo a los dos y de inmediato se dirigió a Suki, pidiéndole de favor si podían hablar a solas , Suki accedió y le dijo a Toya que la esperara que no tardaría demasiado, Toya solo vio como los dos se alejaban de él y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos después penso que era un tonto por sentirlos, solo era una platica de amigos eso era todo, aun así los siguió.**

**Detrás de una pared como ya es costumbre de muchos chicos Toya espiaba, no podía oír, así que se conformaba con ver lo que hacían.**

**Key.- no había tenido tiempo de hablar contigo, así que seré breve, las clases ya casi terminan y sigo con la duda de saber como es que sabes quienes somos mi hermano y yo**

**Suki.- la verdad es que ni yo lo se, es un don que tengo desde niña, no lo hago a voluntad**

**Key.- es como adivinar el futuro, he visto que en este planeta muchos dicen poder hacerlo**

**Suki.- la mayoría son charlatanes, hay otros que si pueden y otros que no saben que pueden, la verdad es que yo prefiero decir que mi futuro no esta escrito y poder decir que soy yo la que lo voy creando, hace mucho no sabía que estaría tan feliz en este país, apuesto que tu no sabías que también lo estarías**

**Key.- supongo que tienes razón, bueno también quería decirte que mi hermano y yo hemos decidido viajar de nuevo, él a comprendido que solo era un capricho para él **

**Suki.- me da gusto que lo tome de esa manera , ya veras que pronto aparece la chica indicada y tu Key que me puedes decir, no hay alguien especial en tu vida**

**Key.- yo, este... (el chico se sonrojo)**

**Suki.- no me digas mas tu cara me lo dice todo, ella sabe**

**Key.- claro que no hay nadie**

**Suki.- no me mientas, entonces dime ¿por qué te sonrojaste?**

**Key.- por que yo, este, yo no lo había pensado hasta que te conocí**

**Suki.- ha... entonces aun continuo con mi antiguo empleo**

**Key.- ¿de qué hablas?**

**Suki.- cuando vivía en Japón yo era el cupido de mis amigas, de seguro tu solo piensas en el trabajo y no te habías fijado en una de ellas**

**Key.- de que, ¡¡oye¡¡**

**Suki.- yo lo se no lo olvides, estoy muy feliz por eso espero que puedas declarártele muy pronto y sean muy felices **

**Suki de la emoción abrazo a Key, mientras que a cierto chico que espiaba se le saltaba una pequeñita vena de la frente y le llegaron a la mente unos deseos de matar al tipo que Suki abrazaba, estaba por ir al lugar y se detuvo, pensaba para sí, no, esto son solo celos, no me dejare llevar, Suki no me haría esto, debo confiar en ella, en eso el voltea y ve que Suki le da un beso en la mejilla a Key, la gota que propicio la tormenta, ahora si estaba dispuesto a matarlo, en eso Suki se aleja va para donde se suponía Toya la esperaría, Toya tuvo que tragarse los celos e ir donde estaba antes.**

**Toya no dijo nada de lo que había visto esperaría a que Suki le contara, o talvez no era nada, talvez no tenía importancia, entraron a clases ya era la ultima del día todos se iban a su salón cuando por el micrófono se les informo a los alumnos que fueran al aula magna, que el director tenía algo que decir, ya estando todos allí el director se paro en frente de todos y comenzó a hablar:**

**Bien queridos alumnos otro ciclo ya esta por cerrarse y solo quería decirles que este año las clases terminaran a partir de ese momento ya que había unos problemas en cuanto a la graduación y las calificaciones ya habían sido entregadas y no era necesario que asistieran mas, los alumnos se alegraron tanto que todos se levantaron gritando.**

**Ya de regreso Suki y Toya habían estado muy callados, Toya ya no sabía que hacer.**

**Toya.- Suki, este**

**Suki.- si ¿sucede algo? ¡ha! Cierto ya son vacaciones ¿qué haremos? De seguro eso te preguntabas ¿no es así?**

**Toya.- no es eso lo que me preocupa**

**Suki.- ¿entonces? ¡¡habla!!**

**Toya.- yo no lo pude evitar y te vi abrazando y besando a Zafiro**

**Suki.- pero, ¿por qué me espiarías? Ha... te entraron los celos**

**Toya.- claro que no, yo solo quería preguntarte...**

**Suki.- no digas mas ya lo se**

**Toya.- lo sabes??**

**Suki.- celoso que acaso no confías en mi que soy tu novia**

**Toya.- ¿mi novia? ¿y eso cuando se decidió?**

**Suki.- creí que eso era el trato, con razón has estado muy tímido**

**Toya.- a si, somos novios y te andas con zafiro, ¿qué quieres que me muera de celos?**

**Suki.- en primera aquí él es Key, en segunda no pienso darte explicaciones solo te diré que lo felicitaba por algo y no tienes por que ponerte así, **

**Toya.- yo, lo siento **

**Suki.- si claro aquí esta la chica flexible que te perdonara todo lo que quieras, claro que me halaga el que te pongas celoso**

**Toya.- los celos todo es culpa de esos celos**

**Suki.- bueno pero ya todo aclarado, que haremos ahora que estamos de vacaciones**

**Toya.- antes que nada, me eh dado cuenta de que en este planeta las personas usan anillos como símbolo de su compromiso y de su amor, en mi planeta tenemos otra tradición**

**Suki.- no me digas que es la mujer la que da el anillo**

**Toya.- nada de eso, acércate**

**Toya se quita el arete de su oreja derecha y se lo coloca en la oreja derecha a Suki, la toma de los hombros y la mira, sonríe por un instante y después la abraza, ahora es oficial dice, esta es la tradición estos aretes son especiales e indican lo mucho que te amo, se separa un poco para ver el rostro de su amada, que no piensas besarme le reclamo Suki, claro que si, desde ese primer beso robado mis labios han extrañado esa sensación de calidez que provocan tus labios al estar junto a los míos.**

*********

**Ya habían pasado unos días desde que empezaron las vacaciones, Toya ya lo había pensado, era difícil pero, de todas formas debía regresar y ser lo mas pronto posible, estaba ahora con Suki y debía acabar con la promesa que lo había traído a ese planeta su tiempo se acababa y no podía perder mas su tiempo debía hablar con ella.**

**Una linda tarde de verano ideal para salir al parque, una tarde de enamorados por un romántico parque esa era una grandiosa idea así que la llevo acabo, Toya penso que sería una buena idea decirle que tenía que irse, ya sentados en una de las bancas .**

**Toya.- Suki, tengo algo importante que decirte**

**Suki.- ¿y qué puede ser?**

**Toya.- yo no se como decirlo, solo que tengo que ir a Japón**

**Suki.- genial, hace mucho que no voy a Japón**

**Toya.- no me has entendido, yo iré solo**

**Suki.- ¿pero por qué? **

**Toya.- por que puede ser muy peligroso para ti y no me perdonaría el que algo malo te pasara**

**Suki.- ese no es pretexto, tu me protegerás**

**Toya.- no se lo que valla a encontrar en es lugar prefiero no arriesgare**

**Suki.- de todas formas yo no me quiero quedar aquí sola**

**Toya.- yo se que tu me comprenderás, volveré pronto, no será mucho**

**Suki.- esta bien comprendo lo que dices ¿cuando te iras?**

**Toya.- mañana temprano**

**Suki.- eso es muy pronto**

**Toya.- no puedo perder mas el tiempo debo terminar con este pendiente y regresar**

**Suki.- pues comprende esto, si te vas yo también me iré y no se cuando vuelva, así que me pierdes ahora o me pierdes después tu decides.**

**Suki se aleja sin decir mas y sin dejar que Toya le diera una respuesta.**

**Ya había pasado el día y era de noche.**

**En la mañana tomaría el vuelo a Japón y ella no había aparecido ni para reclamar ni para nada, tampoco habría la puerta al parecer no estaba en su departamento, decidió intentarlo una vez mas antes de irse, toco la puerta de la entrada y nada, talvez ella estaba y no quería hablar, uso su truco para abrir la puerta y entro, no parecía haber nadie la pantera estaba dormida en el piso de la sala, se asomo a la cocina no había nadie, llego a la habitación y ella estaba dormida en su cama, se acerco y se sentó a un lado de Suki acaricio su cabeza y parto unos mechones de cabello que tapaban su bello rostro, en eso despertó.**

**Toya.- no te levantes**

**Suki.- Toya eres tu**

**Toya.- yo he decidido, me iré a las 6 de la mañana y no se si tu te puedas levantar temprano a despedirme o no se si quieras usar este boleto extra.**

**Toya le muestra el boleto**

**Toya.- estuve intentando comunicarme contigo para decirte que hicieras las maletas, ¿quieres que te ayude? o tu puedes hacerlo sola**

**Suki.- no es necesario mi maleta esta lista**

**Toya.- ¿qué ya lo sabías?**

**Suki.- no, no importaba cual fuera tu decisión yo me iba a ir de todos modos**

**Toya.- solo hay dos detalles, Minué y en donde nos quedaremos**

**Suki.- eso no es problema, lo de Minué ya esta y en cuanto a donde llegaremos yo tengo una casa en Japón recuerdas que yo vengo de allá.**

**El avión ya había salido pronto estarían en Japón, Serena ya había tomado su decisión al llegar tomaron un taxi para llegar a la casa de Suki, la pantera llegaría aparte y como en el aeropuerto habían perdido el equipaje de Suki no era mucho lo que llevaban al llegar ala casa esta era casi una mansión.**

**Toya.- Suki no me habías dicho que tu casa era tan grande**

**Suki.- no lo preguntaste, ji, ji, y si me lo hubieras preguntado no te lo hubiera dicho, te impresione no es así**

**Toya.- valla que si, sabes estoy feliz de que estés conmigo, este viaje no hubiera sido lo mismo sin ti.**

**Suki.- lo se y estas vacaciones no serían lo mismo sin ti**

**Toya.- bueno, supongo que tienes que esperar a Minué, yo necesito ir a un lugar, ¿estarás bien si te dejo aquí sola?**

**Suki.- si adelante a eso has venido no te tardes debo mostrarte la casa, toma esta es la dirección por si tomas un taxi.**

**Toya.- esta bien**

**El chico toma el papel le da un dulce beso en los labios a Suki y se retira, en cuanto Suki perdió de vista a Toya dio un suspiro y se dijo a si misma, dulce hogar, debo ir a ver a las chicas, si puedo engañar a Rei lo habré logrado, espero que Luna no tenga problemas en llegar, Suki se retira y se va directo al templo Hikawa.**

**En el templo las chicas recibían un mensaje de los tres ausentes**

**Seiya.- ya hemos investigado y no había nada malo incluso la princesa no lo entiende**

**Rei.- entonces ¿ya van a volver?**

**Taiki.- si pudiéramos ya estaríamos allá**

**Yaten.- en cuanto podamos volveremos**

**Mina.- pero, no lo entiendo por que no pueden volver**

**Lita.- Mina no los presiones **

**Amy.- los estaremos esperando, por favor no omitan nada de lo que suceda**

**Seiya.- si cla...**

**Amy.- la comunicación se corto**

**Lita.- eso quiere decir que el enemigo esta preparando algo**

**Rini.- ¿de qué hablan?**

**Mina.- hace poco que el enemigo apareció, no sabemos nada de ellos**

**Lita.- creen que sea correcto no haberles dicho nada a los chicos**

**Rei.- no hubiéramos conseguido nada con ello, solo preocuparlos, además no estamos seguros de que sea por culpa del mismo enemigo**

**Amy.- así es talvez sea algún fenómeno en la atmósfera de su planeta, puede ser ¿no lo creen?**

**Rini.- es mas probable lo del enemigo**

**Mina.- creo que tienes razón**

**La entrada es abierta por el abuelo de Rei con tal entusiasmo que creo todo un alboroto mientras gritaba, mira Rei quien nos vino a visitar después de tanto tiempo.**

**Rei.- abuelito recuerda que debes anunciarte.**

*********

**Toya estaba cerca el edificio en donde vivía Darién, tan solo le faltaba una cuadra para llegar, solo que antes de llegar se topo con él , iba un poco apurado y distraído que no se dio cuenta de que Toya estaba en ese lugar, el chico de cabellos azules tuvo que gritar para que su amigo lo escuchara, después de eso Darién se dio cuenta y se detuvo.**

**Darién.- Toya que gusto**

**Toya.- ¿cómo estas Darién?**

**Darién.- estoy bien, hace cuanto que llegaste**

**Toya.- acabo de llegar, ¿a donde te diriges?**

**Darién.- iba al templo Hikawa, mi auto se descompuso y ya se me hizo tarde, ¿me acompañas?**

**Toya.- no puedo solo vine para ver como estaban las cosas, de hecho esta vez no vine solo**

**Darién.- ¿y quien vino contigo? Digo si se puede saber**

**Toya.- solo los quería invitar ella me dijo que los invitara, quiere conocerlos, podrías decirle a las chicas si pueden venir, es que la deje sola y me pidió que no tardara **

**Darién.- ¿la encontraste?**

**Toya.- no, no la encontré, aun así ya no importa te daré una hoja con la dirección no esta muy lejos de aquí, solo he de advertirte algo**

**Darién.- que, es muy especial**

**Toya.- no, nada de eso ella tiene una mascota muy diferente a lo ya acostumbrado**

**Darién.- que tiene una serpiente o ¿qué?**

**Toya.- no, es... que es esa presencia**

**Darién.- no de nuevo**

**Toya.- como que de nuevo**

**Darién.- un nuevo enemigo a aparecido**

**Toya.- ¿por qué no me lo habían informado?**

**Darién.- perdimos toda comunicación y no sabíamos que pensar, debemos avisar a las chicas**

*********

**Rei.- ¡¡BASTA ABUELO!! ¿quién vino?**

**Abuelo.- tu prima, hacia tanto que no la veía**

**Rei.- ¿qué prima? Creí que tu eras mi único familiar**

**Abuelo.- pues no es así, es normal que no te acuerdes hace mucho que no la vez, creo que desde que eras una niña, tu y ella jugaban en este templo, lo tengo tan presente**

**Rei.- bueno y en donde esta??**

**Una chica entra en la habitación, las observa a todas y corre directo a abrazar a Rei, Rei queda sorprendida al igual que las demás chicas, a Rei no le daba mucha confianza, sentía una energía extraña no era maligna, aun así se le hacía ,raro aun que le era familiar**

**Rei.- ¿tu eres mi prima?**

**Suki.- claro, oh disculpen, dejen que me presente soy Suki Hino la prima de Rei mucho gusto en conocerlas**

**Empezó a saludar a todas hasta que llego a la pequeña que no se había enterado que estaba allí, se detuvo en seco, ¿cómo era posible?**

**Un sonido interrumpió y Suki termino de saludar, Mina salió muy despichada a un closet contesto la llamada, era Darién quien pedía ayuda, Mina tomo su abrigo y dijo, " chicas se nos hace tarde" las chicas comprendieron lo que pasaba y se levantaron, Suki se quedo parada, pero, ¿no se van a presentar?**

**Rei.- discúlpanos Suki que te parece si nos vemos mañana**

**Suki.- genial toma este papel aquí esta mi dirección, trae a tus amigas así me las presentaran, nos vemos mañana.**

**Las chicas salieron en busca de Darién para poder ayudarlo, mientras que Suki observaba como se retiraban las chicas desde la entrada del templo...**

**CONTINUARA...**

**Nota.- este si que estuvo largo pero nimodo creo que me emocione, pero Suki tenía que llegar a Japón, si no se llamaría de otra forma el capitulo, como sea ya lo pasado, pasado y no olviden leer el próximo capitulo titulado "La pequeña Megumi" donde los nuevos villanos harán de las suyas y aparecerá una breve historia del pasado de Suki. Y comentarios, chismes lo que gusten a mi e-mail **

**buny93@hotmail.com**** o al de Kaoru-ken ****a_encinas@hotmail.com**

**BAICHA.**


	14. La pequeña Megumi

**Z SECRETOS DE LA LUNAZ **

**CAPITULO CATORCE**

*** LA PEQUEÑA MEGUMI ***

**CREATED BY BUNY**

**-----0oOo0-----**

**Las chicas ya se habían alejado del templo dejando atrás a Suki quien se quedo sola al salir del templo.**

**Suki.- (de seguro van en ayuda de Darién, talvez algún nuevo villano, no debo preocuparme de seguro Toya esta con Darién, y ¡¡no tengo mi ropa!! En que estaba pensando las chicas irán a mi casa y... al parecer Rei no se dio cuenta, se que sintió mi energía y desconfiara de mi pero no sabe que soy yo, aunque aun lo puede averiguar si paso de mañana y no se da cuenta entonces lo abre logrado).**

*********

**Darién y Toya estaban en la batalla ese era un enemigo muy débil, solo basto de un sencillo ataque de Tuxedo Mask para acabar con el.**

**Toya.- esto fue muy fácil**

**T Mask.- si, si lo fue, empiezo a creer que esto fue solo una prueba, valla llame a las sailors en vano, no debí interrumpirlas, después de todo yo iba para allá**

**Toya.- ¡mira! Ahí vienen**

**Rei.- ¿qué paso no que estaban en problemas?**

**Mina.- hay no nos dejaron nada**

**Lita.- y yo que quería darles su merecido esos malvados**

**Amy.- ¿no están heridos?**

**Rini.- ¿quien es él?**

**Todas.- uhhhmm... ¡¡¡¡TOYA!!!!**

**Toya.- hola chicas, disculpen si no he ido a visitarlas pero Darién les explicara, lo siento debo irme**

**Darién.- ¡Toya! Oi, chotto matte (hey, espera un poco)**

**Toya se alejo rápidamente como si temiera algo, (claro dejo sola a la chica que quiere y ya se había tardado, talvez ella este molesta, pensándolo bien ella estaba acostumbrada a viajar y ese no era un lugar desconocido para ella así que...)**

**Darién no tuvo mas remedio que soportar el vigoroso interrogatorio de las sailors, claro ellas tuvieron que esperar a que Darién volviera a la normalidad y llegaran al templo donde era mas seguro.**

**Rei.- haber Darién, explica que es lo que pasa**

**Darién.- lo que pasa es que Toya acaba de llegar y no se pudo quedar por que no viene solo, espero me entiendan y me pidió que las invitara al lugar en donde se esta quedando para poder hablar con mas calma.**

**Rini.- ¿quieres decir que ese sujeto, es el Toya del que me han estado hablando?**

**Mina.- así es, es muy guapo no es así**

**Lita.- si, lastima que viene acompañado**

**Ami.- pero que es lo que están pensando y los chicos??**

**Mina.- hay no te fijes Amy es solo un decir**

**Lita.- si Amy solo decíamos**

**Rini.- pues yo no tengo a nadie y yo si lo puedo decir**

**Darién.- ji, ji, ji,**

**Rei.- Rini por favor**

**Rini.- ¡que!**

**Rei.- uf... no nada, oye Darién no podemos mañana**

**Amy.- Rei tiene razón**

**Lita.- llego una supuesta prima de Rei y quedamos de vernos mañana**

**Mina.- si, Rei desconfía de ella y como el enemigo apareció no podemos arriesgarnos**

**Darién.- bueno creo que tienen razón, de todas formas yo iré con Toya, ustedes investiguen lo de la supuesta prima de Rei y nos vemos después para ponernos al tanto de lo que sucede**

**Todas.- esta bien**

*********

**Toya.- valla y yo que me apure por que pense que Suki estaría asustada o algo así entonces yo la abrazaría y le diría que todo esta bien, uf, veo que no ahora el asustado seré yo.**

**Toya se quedo sentado en la entrada de la casa justo en unas sillas que habían en el porche, ya había pasado media hora y ella no parecía.**

**Suki llegaba muy alegre con una bolsa que balanceaba una y otra vez, llego en donde estaba Toya, se paro en frente y lo miro con cara de incredulidad e inocencia.**

**Suki.- ¿por qué no entraste a la casa?**

**Toya.- mm... y yo que me apresure a regresar pensando que te sentirías sola, por cierto, no hay problema si viene unos amigos , ji, ji, es que los invite por que estaba muy apurado**

**Suki.- no hay problema, solo que yo invite a mi prima**

**Toya.- creía que no tenías familia??**

**Suki.- oh bueno es que no te he contado, ni siquiera ella se acuerda de mi hace mucho que no nos vemos, pero mañana la conocerás, vamos adentro.**

**Toya.- bien dicen que se conoce algo nuevo a diario, pasemos pues...**

**Las gotas de la ducha caían sin parar, Suki se preparaba para la visita de las chicas estaba muy divertida ya que no sabía que cara pondría Toya al saber que era nada mas y nada menos que Rei, ya habían quedado y por lo tanto rechazarían la invitación de Toya, solo Darién, solo había algo que no estaba bien ¿qué hacía Rini en ese lugar? Si ella esta en ese lugar solo significaba una cosa, y realmente no quería aceptarlo, algo importante iba a pasar debía estar alerta y esperar unos días antes de presentarles a la nueva sailor, o de lo contrarío sospecharían de ella, ya había salido del baño envuelta en una toalla buscaba su ropa, la que había comprado un día antes ya que la suya seguía desaparecida en el aeropuerto.**

**Siguió buscando sin tener éxito, ¿qué raro? Se decía a si misma, salió de la habitación tal vez la había dejado todavía en la bolsa y si mal no recordaba la bolsa estaba en la sala, llego a la sala y la bolsa estaba vacía, ahora si no lo entiendo?? Suki se puso a recordar, lo había mostrado a Toya y después lo había dejad en su habitación iba de regreso cuando vio que Toya venía, el ya estaba listo con una camisa de color blanca y un pantalón negro iba peinándose la cabellera mientras sujetaba con la otra mano el cesto de la ropa sucia, se quedo viendo el cesto y reconoció la ropa que había comprado en el cesto.**

**Suki.- Toya, ¿en dónde encontraste esa ropa?**

**Toya.- la tome de tu cuarto tu te estabas duchando**

**Suki.- ¡¡QUE!! No pensaste que esa era la ropa limpia, mi prima y sus amigas llegaran en cualquier momento y no tengo que ponerme¡¡¡**

**Toya.- claro que tienes y la male... oh lo olvide =P, discúlpame Suki **

**Suki estaba por estallar en cólera, me dejaste sin ropa y con visitas próximas, Toya entendió que debía correr hasta que ella se calmara.**

**Suki lo persiguió hasta que la casa termino y solo una pared estaba entre Toya y la furiosa de Suki, ella lo acorralo y Toya estaba muy asustado, lo tomo del cuello y se acerco a su cara, empezó a decirle, no, no estoy molesta, claro que no, solo que si yo voy a estar en toalla tu también, no pienso pasar la vergüenza yo sola, Suki empezó a desabrochar la camisa de Toya quien estaba aun mas asustado, espera Suki no lo hagas, ambos comenzaron a pelear, mientras tanto...**

**Rei.- bueno creo que según la dirección que me dio es aquella casa (mientras apuntaba a la casa de Suki)**

**Mina.- valla que bonita casa tiene tu prima**

**Amy.- no te dejes llevar, si Rei no confía en ella es por algo**

**Lita.- y dinos Rei su energía es maligna**

**Rei.- no, no es maligna pero, no lo se, yo no tengo prima**

**Mina.- hay esa lista de Rini, yo iré con Darién, bien que sabe**

**Lita.- oigan no es ese Darién?**

**Rei.- si parece que si, esa es Rini**

**Amy.- DARIEN, DARIEN **

**Darién se da cuenta de que Amy le estaba llamando y Rini le dice a Darién que no solo era Amy si no que también la demás estaban en ese lugar**

**Darién.- ¿qué hacen aquí? Que no iban a ir con tu prima Rei??**

**Rei.- si, así es esta es la casa**

**Darién.- no, aquí es donde vive Toya**

**Lita.- esto es muy raro, por que no tocamos la puerta y lo averiguamos**

**Mina.- yo lo are**

**Mina toca la puerta varias veces pero, no pasa nada, Rini se acerca y gira la perilla, mm... esta abierto, ¿por qué no pasamos? Pregunta Rini, será correcto piensa Amy, mina no lo piensa dos veces y entra en la casa, y como las demás no se querían quedar atrás pues entraron también, lentamente caminaban por la desconocida casa.**

**Escucharon unos ruidos y fueron directo para allá.**

**Mientras Suki y Toya seguían con su discusión Suki ya había conseguido quitarle la camisa a Toya y gracias al agua que estilaba de la cabellera de la chica el chico resbalo y ambos perdieron el equilibrio, Toya termino encima de Suki, ella se sujeto la toalla para que no se le fuera a caer, ambos se quedaron viendo por un momento, fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de exclamación de los recién llegados, Rei era la mas molesta...**

**Rei.- ¡que es lo que esta pasando¡?**

**Mina.- vamos Rei, no son extraños**

**Amy.- ¡Toya! No nos digas que ella es con la persona que bienes?**

**Darién.- que rara coincidencia**

**Rini.- ¿qué les sucede a todos esto es indecente?**

**Lita.- supongo que tienen una buena excusa**

**Toya se levanto y ayudo a Suki a ponerse de pie le indico que tomara una camisa en su habitación mientras él explicaba a los demás lo que sucedía**

**Los llevo a la sala y todos tomaron asiento, se quedo callado por un instante y luego empezó:**

**Toya.- bueno ella es...**

**Darién.- ya sabemos quien es ella, solo falta que la presentes**

**Mina.- hay si que emoción me da, dinos como es ella**

**Amy.- ¡Mina! Darién nosotras ya la conocíamos, ella nos invito ayer**

**Rei.- ella es mi supuesta prima**

**Lita.- vamos Rei si viene con Toya supongo que podemos confiar en ella**

**Rini.- ¿?**

**Toya.- ¿a qué se refieren con eso de confiar?**

**Rei.- siento una energía extraña en ella, después no se siente nada, las personas normales emiten energías y ella nada y lo que es peor es que no recuerdo tener una prima, mi abuelito la recuerda pero no se que pensar ahora**

**Toya.- bueno ella no me ha contado mucho de su vida pasada solo se que ella se la pasado viajando después de que sus padres murieron**

**Suki llego con una camiseta y un short de Toya, se sentía avergonzada, también traía un objeto en uno de sus costados, al parecer un álbum de fotografías.**

**Suki.- discúlpenme por lo de hace un momento, supongo que Toya ya les explico**

**Darién.- la verdad no, se nos hace extraño que seas tu la prima de Rei y al mismo tiempo vengas con Toya**

**Suki.- ¿? bueno aquí traigo unas fotografías y en cuanto a lo de Toya, ji, ji, yo ya sabía que ustedes eran amigos de él, por eso me adelante a invitar a las chicas, sabia que el iría primero con su mejor amigo, créanme yo conozco a mi hombre, él me a hablado tanto de ustedes y quise darle una sorpresa, ya veo que los sorprendidos fueron otros **

**Rei.- yo no recuerdo estas fotos**

**Rini.- miren al abuelo cuando era mas joven**

**Todas las chicas se reúnen para ver la foto mas de cerca**

**Mina.- él no era tan feo de joven**

**Amy.- tienes razón, el era muy apuesto**

**Lita.- oigan, no creen que nos estamos saliendo del tema**

**Suki.- primero me presentare, soy Suki Hino, no se molesten en presentarse creo saber quien es quien, haber... la chica sería de cabello corto es Amy, verdad?**

**Amy.- valla que le as contado de nosotras**

**Suki.- la joven de cabello café y que de seguro trae consigo un pastel es Lita**

**Lita.- yo, este estoy acostumbrada a traer siempre un postre**

**Suki.- Rei pues es mi prima y la chica alegre rubia debe ser Serena y si no eres Mina, alguien falta aquí oh ya se de seguro eres Mina y Serena llegara tarde, no es así?**

**Mina.- si, soy Mina pero, Serena no llegara**

**Suki.- ¿por qué?**

**Darién.- esta de viaje y llegara de sorpresa cualquier día de estos**

**Suki.- ya veo, no importa, oye Mina ¡que lindo gatito tienes en el hombro!**

**Mina.- se llama Artemis es un gato muy inteligente**

**Artemis.- miau...**

**Suki.- puedo tomarlo**

**Mina.- por supuesto**

**Suki toma a Artemis y lo acaricia, mientras que el gato querendón se deja llevar.**

**Suki.- sabes gatito creo que te llevarías muy bien con mi mascota ella también es un felino cono tu, ji, ji, ¿quieren conocer a mi mascota?**

**Toya.- no crees que es demasiado?**

**Suki.- claro que no a ella le gusta mucho estar entre la gente**

**Darién.- me comentaste de un mascota pero, no lo se me dijiste que no me asustara**

**Suki.- les hablaste de Minué, yo quería que fuera una sorpresa**

**Toya.- no le dije que clase de mascota era, solo que no se asustara**

**Mina.- no será alguna serpiente verdad? (ô_ô)**

**Lita.- no serán arañas o algún perro enorme y feo?**

**Amy.- no pueden ser ninguno de esos por que ella dijo que era un felino**

**Rini.- no veo nada de tenebroso en un gatito, solo que acabe de salir de una operación y este sin pelo o con cosas desagradables**

**Darién.- mm...? no tendrás algún león o una pantera verdad? Ji, ji, (^_^)**

**Suki.- pues si, ja, ja, ja.**

**Todos.- ...**

**Suki.- Minué... donde estará? Minué podrías venir**

**Rei.- ¿Minué?**

**Artemis estaba parado en la orilla de la mesa alejado de todos detrás de el apareció el felino, todos hicieron cara de susto mientras que Suki se encontraba muy divertida, Toya solo bajo la cabeza mientras que una gota de sudor bajaba por detrás de su cabeza.**

**Artemis volteo lentamente y detrás de el se encontraba una enorme pantera, se asusto tanto que termino encima de la cabeza de Mina con los pelos erizados en eso salió otra gatita, diciendo "yo te salvare padre"**

**Todos.- (O_O) excepto Suki quien seguía muy divertida**

**Suki.- valla, solo hay algo raro aquí**

**Todos.- (O_O)**

**Suki.- ¿por qué? este ¿por qué no me habías hablado de esta niña?**

**Rini.- no soy una niña ya tengo 12 años y pronto cumpliré los 13**

**Suki.- no se te me haces familiar, se que te e visto antes**

**Rini.- no creo que me aigas visto, incluso para mi Toya es nuevo**

**Suki.- ¡ya lo se! Si te pareces a una muchacha que vi, solo que ella era rubia muy simpática y bonita iba con una gata negra**

**Darién.- ¿¡en dónde la viste!?**

**Suki.- empiezo a creer que soy una víctima de las circunstancias**

**Toya.- ¿por qué no me lo mencionaste antes?**

**Suki.- si te lo mencione, el día que te conocí, si no, no estaría en ese lugar**

**Toya.- creo que tienes razón**

**Suki.- y bien, alguien me contara sobre esta niña**

**Rini.- no soy una niña L **

**Darién.- ella es una prima de Serena y llego hace unos días, eso es todo**

**Suki.- muy bien, también faltan mas acaso no me platicaste de tres chicos **

**Toya.- tiene razón en donde están Yaten, Taiki y Seiya**

**Rei.- tuvieron que irse de gira musical y no han podido regresar**

**Suki.- musical?**

**Mina.- ellos son nada mas y nada menos que los Tree Lights**

**Suki.- ¡hay! Yo soy su fan, que mal que no los pueda conocer L **

**Habiendo pasado unas dos horas Rei aun seguía un poco desconfiada.**

**Rei.- no lo se pero, yo aun sigo sin creer que seamos primas**

**Suki.- dime Rei acaso no recuerdas como murieron nuestros padres**

**Rei.- no con claridad, yo creo que fue muy doloroso y termine por borrarlo de mi memoría, solo se que fue un accidente por que mi abuelo lo menciona**

**Suki.- si así es nosotras éramos muy pequeñas, es normal que no lo recuerdes, es solo que yo por mas que quise no pude borrar ese día tan horrible.**

**Una gota comenzó a derramarse del ojo de Suki mientras su tristeza era notoria. **

**Suki.- (con esta actuación los convenceré, por ahora voy muy bien)**

**Toya.- daijoubu-ka? (¿estas bien?)**

**Suki.- hai (si) no hay problema, de todas formas algún día debía contarlo me sirve para desahogarme. **

**Cuando tenía 5 años visitaba el templo nuestros padres eran muy buenos amigos y tu y yo éramos las mejores amigas, un día nuestros padres tuvieron una fiesta de negocios y me dejaron quedarnos en el templo con nuestro abuelito, a noche fue larga, no para nosotras si no para nuestros padres quienes iban por la carretera de regreso nos darían la sorpresa en la mañana, solo que un camión se atravesó mi padre que era el conductor apenas si alcanzo a esquivarlo pero unos jóvenes que iban tomados pasaron toda velocidad impactandose con el camión haciendo que el coche de papa cayera fuera del camino y se volteara, mi padre y la madre de Rei murieron al instante mi madre entro en coma por un fuerte traumatismo encefálico y el padre de Rei estaba muy mal y debían hacerle una urgente transfusión sanguínea pero el tipo de sangre era muy difícil de encontrar y murió en la espera mi madre no despertó del coma jamas, cuando nos informaron el abuelo dijo que él nos cuidaría, solo que yo no quise todo el dolor que sentía y no sabía como desahogarme nunca había sentido la tristeza como aquella vez, mi vida siempre fue tan feliz, que no pude controlar mis sentimientos y decidí hacer lo único que se me ocurrió... huir.**

**Había estado huyendo desde entonces, hasta que encontré a Minué, ella estaba herida y no tenía a su mama, se podría decir que nos parecíamos en ese aspecto, talvez por eso fuimos tan compatibles, seguí viajando nadie supo de mi solo Minué y yo salimos del continente y llegamos a América, yo tenía el dinero de mis padres claro tuve un tutor hasta que cumplí 13 años ya era adulta para él cosas de religión y pude seguir sola, tome clases de muchos tipos, se cocinar, tocar instrumentos, gimnasia, patinaje, karate entre otras cosas, deje de viajar cuando llegue a la ciudad de Los Angeles ya había conocido antes a Toya y cuando lo vi en ese lugar creí que era el destino y decidí quedarme, a él no le aterro tanto Minué y sobre todo era muy bueno conmigo, tuvimos nuestros problemas pero todo se arreglo y ahora estamos juntos, él fue quien me dio esa fuerza para superar no el haber perdido mis padres ya que había habido alguien mas creía que lo amaba pero, yo jamas eh tenido suerte en el amor y se o advertí, mi corazón apenas comenzaba a recuperarse, otra lagrima surgió los demás escuchaban atentamente, Suki se quedo viendo fijamente a Rei quien le regreso la mirada viéndose fijamente a los ojos se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral, en la mente de Rei aparecieron imágenes confusas de lo que Suki había contado, consiguiendo que las lagrimas se desprendieran en ambas, una aura de energía fue percibida por los demás pero, fue Toya quien interrumpió, Suki volteó un poco asombrada, creo que iré por el té, se levanto mientras Toya no apartaba la vista.**

**Minué.- (creo que hasta a mi me hubiera convencido)**

**Mina.- Rei te encuentras bien **

**Rei.- ¿qué? ha, si, estoy bien no te preocupes, creo que si, esos recuerdos estaban demasiado enterrados en mi memoria**

**Amy.- entonces ¿podemos confiar en ella?**

**Lita.- a mi me parece que ella es una buena persona, además me prometio unas recetas (^_^)**

**Rini.- pues yo creo... que ella es muy rara**

**Mina.- Rini como puedes decir eso, ella solo es diferente**

**Rini.- pues que diferente, mira que tener a un pantera como mascota, pobre Artemis mira que aterrado esta, se me figura que en cualquier lengüetazo se lo va a comer**

**Toya.- claro que no, además ella ya comió solo esta siendo cariñosa con Artemis miren a Diana ella si esta contenta jugando con Minué**

**Suki.- (de seguro los convencí, jo, jo, jo)**

**Ya había pasado mas tiempo y era tiempo de que Rini se retirara ya que a pesar de decir que no era una niña comía dulces como al y debía ir con el dentista, Amy la levaría ya que la dentista era amiga de su mama y debía regresarle unos libro que había pedido prestados, claro que ella no se quería ir, Darién había estado muy callado.**

**Amy.- Rini vamonos o se nos ara tarde, Suki muchas gracias por todo espero volver a verte, me dio gusto conocerte**

**Lita.- oh yo tengo que irme por que Andrew me espera, lo siento debo irme pero, muchas gracias por todo, esperare esas recetas con ansia**

**Mina.- oh Rei debemos regresar para ver si los chicos llaman, nos veremos después Suki, Toya, lo siento Minué debo llevarme a Artemis**

**Artemis.- miau...**

**Rei.- Rini no te preocupes Mina y yo nos llevaremos a Diana, Suki mañana nos veremos, hasta luego chicos.**

**Rini corrió directo al brazo de Toya apretándolo y haciéndose la víctima.**

**Rini.- hay Toya protégeme, me van a llevar con el dentista**

**Toya.- vamos Rini si quieres seguir igual de bonita es necesario**

**Rini.- en serio lo crees?**

**Toya.- claro**

**Suki.- ha si, con que la prefieres mas que a mi verdad, no deberías halagar a otra mujer si tu novia esta presente lo sabías**

**Suki tomo el otro brazo y lo jalo hacia ella, ¡suéltalo! es mi novio**

**Darién solo se quedo extrañado de ver una escena tan familiar, todo era tan raro, talvez sea el saber que ella volvería que imaginaba cosas, si eso debía ser, solo su imaginación...**

**Las chicas ya se habían ido solo quedaban Toya, Suki y Darién, Minué se había ido a dormir ya que no se encontraban los otros felinos, el teléfono sonó en ese momento, Suki estaba por levantarse cuando Toya la detuvo y se ofreció para contestarlo.**

**Toya.- no te molestes ya has hecho mucho el día de hoy deja que yo conteste**

**Suki.- esta bien **

**Suki se queda a solas con Darién que se veía un poco apagado, Suki no pudo evitar preguntar que era lo que le pasaba, Darién volteo a verla y solo sonrío tristemente.**

**Darién.- no me pasa nada, será que estoy cansado, eso es todo**

**Suki.- no, algo te pasa, a mi no me engañas, vamos dímelo, ¡oh! disculpa talvez no tenga por que decirte esas cosas si solo nos conocimos hoy, discúlpame**

**Darién.- no te preocupes esta bien, te lo diré**

**Suki.- enserio, esta bien que me lo digas?**

**Darién.- si, lo que ocurre es que estoy esperando a que ella aparezca, Serena si sabes quien verdad?**

**Suki.- ha si ella, sabes cuando vendrá?**

**Darién.- ese es el problema, yo esperaba a que llegara para antes de su cumpleaños, que será en dos días y me hubiera gustado celebrarlo con ella**

**Suki.- a que fecha estamos?**

**Darién.- hoy es 28 de junio y ella los cumple el 30**

**Suki.- valla, no me había dado cuenta pero, ji, ji, mañana es mi cumpleaños**

**Darién.- enserio!! valla no lo sabía y que piensas hacer??**

**Suki.- bueno... ya lo tengo cuando venía para acá vi que una feria se instalo aquí me gustaría ir con Toya y los demás, claro tu también estas invitado y no es pretexto el dinero, por eso no deben preocuparse, tampoco por los regalos, de hecho ese será su obsequio para mi, te parece? o no quieres ir?**

**Darién.- estaré encantado pero, no deberías pasar esa fecha tan importante con Toya?**

**Suki.- eso será la cena que tendré con él, acabo de llegar y hace mucho que no tengo la oportunidad de pasar un tiempo con mi prima, así que invitare a sus amigas y a ti, así no se podrán rehusar a mi petición**

**Darién.- se me hace que ya lo tenías planeado**

**Suki.- como crees eso, ji, ji, ji**

**Toya entro en la sala para avisar por lo de su tardanza en el teléfono, puso una enorme sonrisa dirigida a Suki y sus palabras de emoción fueron...**

**Toya.- ¡¡ YA ENCONTRARON TU MALETA!! podemos ir ahorita por ella aunque no creo que quieras salir con esa ropa, quieres que valla por ella??**

**Suki.- eso me aria muy feliz, oh, pueden pasar al templo y avisarle a Rei lo que te conté Darién**

**Darién.- seguro yo les avisare a todos**

**Toya.- de que están hablando?? no entiendo??**

**Suki.- Darién te explicara anda ve yo voy a limpiar para luego descansar, no te tardes mucho.**

*********

**Ya era el día Toya se encontraba un poco molesto por que el ya tenía planeado algo para e cumpleaños de Suki y su paseo lo había arruinado todo, como iba a saber el que tendría a tanta gente con la cual compartir (T_T) y el que esperaba un día romántico con Suki**.

**Rei.- valla fue muy lindo de tu parte invitarnos, incluso parece que los festejados somos nosotros**

**Suki.- es una lastima que no pudiera venir Minué, pero espero que se la pase bien con Diana y Artemis en la casa, parece que a ella le simpatizaron**

**Mina.- si, así parece**

**Rini.- Toya llévame a la rueda de la fortuna**

**Lita.- ¡¡Rini!! la que decide es la cumpleañera**

**Darién.- no quieres que yo te lleve?**

**Rini.- no, yo quiero que me lleve Toya, el es tan lindo (*_*)**

**Suki.- pues Toya subirá conmigo, por que el es mi novio**

**Rini.- hasta no ver la sortija no es oficial**

**Suki.- pues déjame decirte que según las tradiciones de la familia de Toya no se usan sortijas, lo que se usa es lo que aquí conocemos como pacto de amistad solo que no con dijes, sino que con aretes de compromiso, Toya usa uno en su lado izquierdo y yo en el derecho**

**Suki muestra su oreja derecha y toma de la oreja izquierda para mostrarles a todos**

**Todos.- ohh...**

**Lita.- que forma tan mas original de formalizar un compromiso**

**Mina.- si y que romántico, cuando Yaten vuelva le pediré algo similar**

**Amy.- ¡chicas! eso no es correcto, ellos nos darán algo cuando llegue el momento**

**Mina.- Amy habías estado muy callada, hay algo que no nos aigas dicho?**

**Amy.- como creen eso, miren ya estamos cerca de la rueda**

**Lita.- haa!!! miren Amy tiene un anillo de compromiso**

**Rei.- Amy, por que no lo habías dicho**

**Amy.- es que se supone que no lo debían saber, Taiki me lo explico**

**Rini.- aun así la tradición es el anillo y yo lo quiero ver**

**Suki.- siempre eres así?**

**Rini.- yo nunca me rindo, entonces que Toya?**

**los gritos de unas personas se escucharon seguidos de unas ligeras explosiones y la demás multitud corriendo para alejarse del bullicio.**

**Toya.- Suki quédate en este lugar no te muevas ahora volvemos**

**Darién.- vamonos todosTodos los demás se alejan, Darién se queda extrañado de no hubiera puesto objeción, ella muy tranquilamente se sentó en una banca y solo dijo no se tarden, los demás estaban cerca del lugar y no le tomo mucho llegar buscaron un lugar seguro para transformarse y se fueron a enfrentar al causante de tales estragos.**

**Ya habían pasado varios minutos, Suki comenzaba a enfadarse, se quedo pensando, talvez debería ir, por lo menos a ver lo que pasa, ya se están tardando mucho y si apareciera como sailor, no creo que es muy pronto aún, apenas si llegue ayer mm... bueno por lo menos iré a ver que tal va todo, de seguro Toya se ve muy guapo luchando.**

**Suki se fue al lugar donde se estaba efectuando la batalla, se asomo por unos arbustos, sus ojos se abrieron lo mas que podían al ver que Toya caía frente a ella, quiso ir en su ayuda pero, se detuvo al ver quien era el enemigo, "una Necor", pero si Gosue estaba muerto, claro que Na-e escapo y ahora el haberla dejado ir le estaba costando lo que mas quería otra vez, estaba dispuesta a aparecer como Sailor ya que las otras Sailors también estaban muy lastimadas y no se diga lo mismo de Tuxedo Mask, esa Necor era demasiado poderosa, Sailor Chibi Moon estaba atrapada en una jaula hecha por los arbustos la Necor se dirigía a ella, Toya intentaba pararse y la Necor lanzo un rayo oscuro para detenerlo, este rayo alcanzo el arbusto en el que Suki estaba oculta y la Necor se dio cuenta, Suki no tuvo mas remedio que ayudar a Toya a ponerse de pie mientras que el decía casi balbuceando " te dije que no vinieras " Suki solo le sonrío y le dijo: "creíste que me dejarías sola en mi cumpleaños" no dejare que te lastime mas, el solo sonrío y hablo "solo aléjate, te, te lastimara y no me lo perdonaría " Suki lo dejo en el suelo y se puso de pie, estaba por transformarse, no estaba en sus planes que ellos supieran que ella era una Sailor pero, ya no podía ocultarse si quería salvas a los que amaba, la Necor se adelanto y ataco primero la energía negativa iba directo a Suki, tan solo se escucho el grito desesperado de Toya quien ya no podía moverse "SUKI" fue Darién quien la empujo para sacarla del peligro ella cayo a un lado alcanzándola un poco el rayo, la Necor se apresuro y la atrapo en una red que te quitaba las energías conforme luchabas para liberarte, la Necor se elevo y tan solo se río volteo en todas direcciones, En donde esta esa cobarde de Sailor Moon?? Que no piensa venir?? bueno no importa, tiene hasta la noche para aparecer si no esta jovencita pagara las consecuencias, una pequeña hadita llego en ese momento.**

**Utilizo un poco de su magia curativa en todo el lugar, todos ya se podían mover, pero se encontraban débiles, Megumi... dijo casi para si Suki, la pequeña se acerco a ella un tanto preocupada, Suki solo le pidió que curara a Toya, Megumi dijo que lo intentaría pues tenía que concentrar mucha energía y amplificarla con la lanza que le había dado Suki y como era algo nuevo para ella no estaba segura de poder con ese poder, se concentro toda la energía en la punta de su lanza, fue demasiado para ella el ataque se desvío dándole a la Necor quien recupero la poca energía que había perdido en el combate, ja, ja, ja, nos veremos aquí a las 11 de la noche o de lo contrarío ella no pasara otro día.**

**La Necor desapareció tras una bruma oscura en el aire, Toya solo maldecía mientras que los demás observaban a la pequeña Megumi, esta estaba tan avergonzada que se fue de inmediato.**

**Toya.- yo la conozco, es esa maldita hada**

**Tuxedo Mask.- a que te refieres?? - mientras ayudaba a Toya**

**Toya.- hubo una vez, Suki se enfermo y esa hada estaba junto a ella cuando la encontré, se sentía una extraña energía, además Suki no es una persona normal, ella tiene una energía muy rara, no es maligna pero hay veces en que no se siente ningún tipo de energía como si la estuviera ocultando, ahora esos se la han llevado y no se lo que va a pasar**

**Mars.- ya sabía que algo raro pasaba**

**Mercury.- ella es tu prima , talvez tenga poderes así como los tuyos**

**Júpiter.- si tiene razón, que tal si se esta ocultando de alguien, ella misma lo dijo ha estado viajando toda la vida, ella solo se quedo donde estaba Toya talvez por que con el se sentía mas segura, solo que, que se supone que aremos, tenemos hasta las 11**

**Mercury.- tenemos un problema mas grande, no sabemos en donde esta Sailor Moon.ya eran las 11 de la noche las Sailor ya habían descansado y Toya y Tuxedo Mask estaban enfrente la Necor hizo su aparición **

**Necor.- y bien en donde esta Sailor Moon??**

**Toya.- primero la chica, En donde esta ella??**

**Necor.- si la quieren ver que aparezca Sailor Moon**

**¡¡AQUI ESTOY!!**

**Sailor Moon apareció en ese momento, mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de la Necor, por fin me vengare de ti Maldita Sailor Moon...**

**CONTINUARA...**

**Nota.- este capitulo así termina descubran en el próximo lo que pasara con Suki y Sailor Moon ha hecho su aparición no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo "sailor Silver Sun" y como lo dice el titulo conozcan a la nueva Sailor. Y como siempre cualquier duda avísenme a mi mail **buny93@hotmail.com** o al de Kaoru-ken **a_encinas@hotmail.com 

**BAICHA **


	15. Sailor Silver Sun

**Z****SECRETOS DE LA LUNA****Z******

**QUINCEAVO CAPITULO******

*** SAILOR SILVER SUN *******

**CREATED BY BUNY******

**-----*********`**d**`*********-----******

**Suki**** estaba despertando, aun estaba un poco débil, apenas si podía mantener la transformación de Suki, volteo en todas direcciones ya que el lugar no le era nada familiar, era muy lúgubre y se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban aprisionadas por unas cadenas, frente a ella estaba la Necor quien se dio cuenta de que la humana estaba despierta******

**Necor****.-**** no te preocupes humana después de que aparezca esa Sailor Moon te podrás ir**

**Suki****.-**** quien eres y que es lo que quieres??**

**Necor****.-**** soy Neuw y solo busco vengarme de Sailor Moon tu tan solo eres un señuelo, vi que simpatizaste con esas Sailors y tu serás quien traiga a Sailor Moon**

**Suki****.-**** por que, que te hizo Sailor Moon??**

**Neuw****.-**** ella mato a mi hermana Nabuco y pagara por ello, el precio que e fijado es simple, su muerte o la de su ser mas querido**

**Suki****.-**** no has pensado en que solo se defendía, talvez ella hacia cosas malas**

**Neuw****.-**** ¡no importa! ella no merecía morir de todas formas un castigo hubiera sido suficiente, ya casi es hora debo prepararme luego vendré por ti**

**La Necor se fue del lugar dejando a solas a Suki, las cadenas eran comunes, no había nada de especial en ellas, después de todo que podría hacer una humana, esas cadenas serían un gran obstáculo, pero ella no era común le sería fácil escapar solo, que le diría a los demás?? "ha si, soy una Sailor y solo utilice mis poderes para escapar" que pensaría Toya? él no sabía nada, lo mejor era que siguiera así, talvez solo debía hacerse la que no sabía nada y que alguien la saco cuando la Necor no estaba, tan solo concentro un poco su energía y se libero de las cadenas después uso la teletransportación para irse del lugar.**

**Se encontraba oculta cerca de su casa, pudo ver a Minué, de inmediato la llamo, Minué se alegro de ver a Suki y asistió a su llamado de inmediato.**

**Minué.-**** que paso Serena??**

**Suki****.-**** shhh...!! te van a oír**

**Minué.-**** no te preocupes todos están en el templo Hikawa**

**Suki****.-**** y Toya!!??**

**Minué.-**** él esta bien no te preocupes ¡pero cuenta!**

**Suki****.-**** esa es una Necor su nombre es Neuw, ella es hermana de una Necor que trabajo para Gosue, Nabuco, al parecer alguien le dijo que Sailor Moon la había matado y quiere venganza**

**Minué.-**** pues si quieres ayudarlos será mejor que te vallas ya casi son las 11**

**Suki****.-**** tienes razón, recuerda aún todo será un secreto**

**Minué.-**** oh!! Suki, quiero disculparme, lo siento no pude controlar ese poder y, y...**

**Suki****.-**** no te preocupes todo sigue como siempre, esto va a ser muy divertido ji, ji**

**Suki**** se fue de inmediato al lugar del enfrentamiento.**

**Neuw****.-**** y bien, en donde esta Sailor Moon??**

**Toya.-**** primero la chica, donde esta ella??**

**Neuw****.-**** ohh... claro que no, primero Sailor Moon**

**¡¡AQUÍ ESTOY!!**

**Sailor**** Moon estaba frente a Neuw, mientras que a la Necor se le dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro al fin se vengaría de Sailor Moon**

**Neuw****.-**** por fin apareces Sailor Moon**

**Toya.-**** ¡¡y la chica!? ya apareció Sailor Moon, cumple con tu palabra**

**Neuw****.-**** después de acabar con esa maldita**

**La Necor se lanzo contra Sailor Moon al verla de frente se da cuenta de que la persona a la que estaba atacando no era Sailor Moon...**

**[ Flash**** Back ]**

**Toya.-**** como se supone que traeremos a Sailor Moon??**

**Darién****.-**** no te preocupes ya pensaremos en algo**

**Toya.-**** Darién quería agradecerte por salvar a Suki en aquella ocasión si no la hubieras apartado ella estaría muy grave en esto momentos**

**Mina.-**** pero si Sailor Moon esta aquí!!**

**Lita.-**** estas bromeando o la desesperación te volvió loca**

**Amy****.-**** que tienes pensado Mina**

**Mina.-**** bueno Serena dejo todo, el cristal de plata lo tiene Darién y...**

**Rei****.-**** ya al grano Mina que es lo que pretendes?**

**Amy****.-**** ya lo tengo, Mina tu fuiste la ultima y la única a demás de Serena en usar la pluma de transformación, Aún la tienes?**

**Mina.-**** claro que si, engañaremos a la villana y rescataremos a Suki **

**Rei****.- ****pero el enemigo es muy fuerte, podremos vencerla sin Serena?**

**Toya.-**** no se preocupen ella me tomo por sorpresa pero, esta vez la derrotare, pagara caro si le paso algo a Suki**

**Rini****.-**** oigan ya casi son las 11 no será mejor que nos vallamos**

**Darién****.-**** preferiría que te quedaras, has de estar muy cansada, no estas acostumbrada a estar despierta tan tarde**

**Rini****.-**** ya no soy una niña yo también quiero ayudar**

**[ Fin**** del Flash Back ]**

**Neuw****.-**** que me quieren engañar?? y se supone que ustedes son los buenos, ja**

**Toya.-**** no te vimos las intenciones de regresar a la jovencita**

**Neuw****.-**** ella esta bien, yo solo quiero a Sailor Moon y si no la van a traer entonces tomare la vida de uno de ustedes, así sufrirá cuando regrese, y sufrirá mas sabiendo que fue su culpa, a quien eligire... ya se, de seguro querrá mas a un hombre, y como no se a cual me llevare, despídanse de este mundo los dos.**

**La Necor intento atacar a los dos hombres y las Sailors de inmediato intentaron atacar, las burbujas de Mercurio provocaron una cortina que hizo que los demás pudieran atacar a la Necor sin ningún problema.**

**Sus planes fueron frustrados, Sailor Mars ataco con su fuego por un lado mientras que Venus por el otro y Júpiter por la espalda, la Necor tenía un campo de energía que hizo que las Sailors fueran atacadas entre si Venus a Mars, Mars a Júpiter y Júpiter a Venus, cayendo a los pies de la Necor quien reía.**

**Neuw****.-**** vaya que trucos tan baratos no podrán hacer nada con eso, ya les dije que no quiero nada con ustedes yo solo quiero matar a eso dos tipos, así que larguensen si no quieren morir**

**Mercury****.-**** no podemos hacer eso ellos son nuestros amigos, no solo sailor Moon sufriría si ellos se van, por eso no te lo permitiremos**

**Neuw****.-**** si ese es el caso se irán con ellos para que ya no sufran mas, así será mas doloroso para esa desgraciada que tuvo la osadía de quitarme a mi hermana**

**Tuxedo**** Mask.-**** pues si esas vamos tu hermana tuvo mucho que ver en quitarme lo que yo mas quería, creo que estamos a mano**

**Neuw****.-**** eso no me interesa todos morirán por ser los cómplices de Sailor Moon**

**La furia de Neuw iba en aumento el campo de energía se intensificaba cada vez mas, la barrera se desvanecía convirtiendose en un modo de ataque mas que de defensa listo para alcanzar a los rivales de la Necor.**

**Tuxedo**** Mask.-**** que bueno que Rini se quedo en casa dormida **

**El ataque alcanzo a todos menos a las tres Sailor que estaban aún en el piso junto a Neuw.**

**Neuw****.-**** Se que no han muerto todavía y que pueden escucharme, por que no apareció Sailor Moon?? acaso no los aprecia??, no es capaz de venir en su auxilio?? **

**Tuxedo**** Mask.-**** no sabemos nada de ella, eso es a lo que contribuyo tu hermana, eso fue lo que me quito**

**Neuw****.-**** pero esta viva!? **

**¡CLARO QUE ESTA VIVA! solo que no vendrá, ella no se encuentra ni si quiera en el país.**

**Una chica se acerco al lugar por su aspecto parecía una Sailor, llegó caminando con un rostro de indiferencia, como si no le importara lo que estuviera pasando, se detuvo frente a la Necor.**

**???.-**** bien déjenme que me presente, soy Sailor Silver Sun, estaba por aquí y decidí ver este combate, que mal, e de decir que no me divertí nada.**

**la**** nueva Sailor se acerco a Mars se agacho y levanto un poco su rostro después lo dejo caer como si nada**

**Silver**** Sun.-**** ustedes son una vergüenza, como es que esta simple Necor pueda dañarlos tanto? simplemente no lo comprendo, las famosas Sailors Scouts, que decepción.**

**Toya se puso de pie yo aun puedo seguir combatiendo fueron sus palabras.**

**Silver**** Sun.-**** si, pero solo tú, nadie mas parece poder continuar, tomaras toda la responsabilidad de lo que pudiera pasar?**

**Toya.-**** no necesito ayuda de nadie para derrotarla y si eres una Sailor por que no ayudase a tus compañeras**

**Silver**** Sun.-**** por que yo no elegí ser un Sailor, yo solo quería vivir en este lugar, no tener que protegerlo con tanto afán como lo hacen ustedes, yo no creo en las peleas y no importa cuanto luche siempre habrá mas y mas y parece que entre mas lo hago mas toman su lugar, ya me harte no pienso luchar mas y te pediré que tu tampoco lo hagas, hay mejores métodos para este tipo de situaciones.**

**La pequeña hadita estaba de vuelta otra vez, Todos la observaron llego y se paro a un lado de Silver Sun observo a las Sailors con preocupación**

**Megumi****.-**** que es lo que paso?, no piensas ayudarlas?**

**Silver**** Sun.-**** supongo que ayer conocieron a Megumi, ella es mi acompañante, si yo les ayudo ustedes se apartaran y harán lo que yo les diga**

**Toya.-**** esta demente!? no haremos tal cosa, ya te dije que yo soy suficiente**

**Silver**** Sun.-**** pues yo te dije que hay otras formas y no te permitiré pelear**

**Neuw****.-**** ya basta de estupideces, eres su aliada o eres un punto neutro, claro que tu amiguita me ayudo antes y por eso no pienso atacarte por ahora, solo que decidas protegerlos**

**Silver**** Sun.-**** no, no pienso ayudarlos solo que me lo pidan y admitan que no sirven como guardianes de este planeta**

**Las Sailors comenzaron a levantarse lentamente, ya estaban muy cansadas pero no dejarían que las insultaran, ellas habían protegido ese planeta ya varías veces y ella no estaba en ese lugar para ayudar, por que ahora aparecía como si fuera la gran maravilla?**

**Mars****.-**** nosotras fuimos las elegidas y estamos orgullosas de serlo**

**Júpiter.-**** así es, este es nuestro deber y lo hacemos con gusto**

**Venus.-**** para proteger a los que amamos**

**Mercury****.-**** y proteger el lugar en donde viven**

**Tuxedo**** Mask.-**** no vengas a decirnos que hacer, si eres una Sailor tu deber es proteger este planeta y a los habitantes de ella**

**Toya.-**** ya lo vez, no nos dirás que hacer**

**Silver**** Sun.-**** yo solo protegeré este planeta y por lo que veo el planeta no esta en peligro, solo su príncipe, ese si es mi deber, ustedes son Sailors de la Luna, solo protegeré la tierra y al príncipe, veo que el otro joven es amigo de él príncipe, entonces también lo protegeré, ustedes Sailors no tienen nada que hacer aquí sin su princesa**

**Rei****.-**** como te atreves, esto es por amistad, hemos estado haciendo tu trabajo, en donde habías estado??**

**Silver**** Sun.-**** siempre e estado con ustedes**

**Neuw****.-**** ya es hora, si pretendes salvar a los hombres entonces eres mi enemiga**

**Silver**** Sun se acerca a la Necor, quien no duda en querer atacarla, la sailor se detiene frente a ella pone su mano en el hombro de la Necor y comienza a hablar:**

**Silver**** Sun.-**** no es necesario que hagas esto, no fue Sailor Moon quien mato a tu hermana**

**Neuw****.-**** pero que dices, eso es mentira solo los quieres disculpar**

**Silver**** Sun.-**** claro que no, yo lo vi todo, la persona que mato a tu hermana esta muerta**

**Neuw****.-**** y quien fue según tu??**

**Silver**** Sun.-**** fue un tipo llamado Gosue quien sedujo a tu hermana con las riquezas del poder y le llevo a su destrucción, él es el único responsable, no te lastimes mas, matando no recuperaras nada lo mejor es que te vayas a tu hogar y continúes con tu vida, tu no eres mala se que algún día serás recompensada**

**La Necor estaba cediendo cuando una daga fue incrustada en su espalda una voz le dijo si no eres capaz de matarlos no me sirves de nada, la Necor quedo en los brazos de la Sailor al borde de la agonía**

**Silver**** Sun.-**** fue ella la que te dijo que Sailor Moon había matado a tu hermana verdad??**

**Neuw****.-**** si...**

**Silver**** Sun.-**** yo me encargare de vengar la muerte de tu hermana**

**Sailor**** Silver Sun se puso de pie después de que la Necor desapareció poco a poco desintegrándose su cuerpo hasta que el poco viento alejo lo que quedaba de ella.**

**Silver**** Sun.-**** les dije que no había necesidad de violencia, la violencia solo atrae miseria**

**Ninguno de los presentes sabía lo que realmente había ocurrido, la Necor desapareció y eso era todo, después esa Sailor que no se veía muy amistosa con sus compañeras, pero si simpatizo con la villana.**

**Toya.-**** eres una tonta, la dejaste ir y no sabemos en donde esta la chica**

**Silver**** Sun.-**** va, como si pudieras moverte mucho, ya no puedes hacer nada, estas muy lastimado y además quien te dijo que no sabía en donde estaba la chica, claro que lo se y solo se los diré con una condición**

**Toya.-**** cual es esa condición??**

**Silver**** Sun.-**** deben renunciar a ser los guardianes de este planeta y entregarme sus poderes**

**Toya.-**** eso no se puede, el único que quiere saber de la chica soy yo y no soy guardián de este planeta, solo un visitante y si tu deber es cuidar de este planeta y tu príncipe debes decir en donde esta la chica**

**Silver**** Sun.-**** no tengo por que obedecer, bien si no quieren renunciar a sus poderes con el cristal de plata me bastara**

**Toya.-**** ya te lo dije yo no tengo nada que ver con la protección de este planeta**

**Toya de repente toma fuerzas de si y se lanza contra la Sailor tomándola del cuello**

**Toya.-**** ahora me dirás en donde esta la chica**

**Silver**** Sun.- ...******

**La Sailor toma la mano de Toya y la retira con un poco de dificultad**

**Sailor**** Silver Sun.-**** te subestime, aun te quedan fuerzas, pero de todas formas no tengo por que decirte y menos con esta agresión a mi persona**

**Toya saca la espada y la pone casi tocando el cuello de la sailor obligándola a retroceder lo mas que podía**

**Silver**** Sun.-**** si me matas es de seguro que no lo sabrás, ella esta bien por ahora, pero no podrá salir y si no la rescatas es de seguro que muere**

**Toya.-**** estas mintiendo, ¡¡no te creo nada!!**

**Silver**** Sun.-**** quieres arriesgarte?? no temo morir, adelante puedes hacerlo**

**Toya quita la espada del cuello de la chica y cae al suelo de rodillas**

**Toya.-**** no puedo acceder a tus peticiones, pero te pido de rodillas que me digas en donde esta la chica, por favor, ella no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó**

**Silver**** Sun.-**** (hay... lo que hace mi Toya por mi) esta bien solo por que me lo pediste por favor, pero no creas que siempre será así**

**La Sailor se agacha toma la barbilla de Toya y la levanta se acerca mas a él y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla, después de eso se aleja un poco quedando encima de una maquina para hacer rosetas de maíz, Toya voltea de inmediato, se encontraba molesto, él era un príncipe, si, un príncipe humillado por una Sailor, ella lo pagaría tarde o temprano.**

**Silver**** Sun.-**** bien no te diré exactamente en donde esta pero te daré una pista, en esta feria se encuentra oculta en un lugar, ese lugar es diferente de alguna manera a los otros si no eres un despistado es seguro que lo encuentras, cuando lo veas dirígete al lugar y cerca esta ella**

**En eso todas las luces del lugar se encendieron y tras la cegadora iluminación la Sailor desapareció.**

**Megumi****.-**** oye no quieres que los cure??**

**Silver**** Sun.-**** no será necesario, Toya me encontrara y yo lo ayudare a recuperarse el tiene una medicina especial tarda un poco mas que tu magia, pero servirá, además Tuxedo Mask no se veía tan mal creo que estaba igual de herido que Toya, él también podrá ayudar y Rini no se acerco a la batalla es afortunada.**

**Toya comenzó a observar detenidamente todo el lugar, Que podía ser diferente?? todas las luces estaban encendidas pero los juegos estaban apagados con excepción a uno, ¡la rueda de la fortuna!**

**se**** fue directo a la rueda de la fortuna se fijo en cada una de las casitas allí estaba Suki busco como apagar la maquina y la detuvo ella no quedo exactamente en donde debía bajarse pero, Toya la ayudo.**

**Toya.-**** ahora vez por que no quería que vinieras conmigo**

**Suki****.-**** y no hubieras pasado mi cumpleaños conmigo**

**Toya.-**** si te hubiera pasado algo no me lo hubiera perdonado**

**Suki****.-**** yo sabía que tu me salvarías, eres el ser mas maravilloso que e conocido**

**Suki**** lo abrazo y lo beso, no quiero perderte fue lo que dijo Toya, pero no debiste venir y el hecho de que me duela todo el cuerpo no significa que no quiera que me sigas abrazando y besando**

**Suki****.-**** si puedes hacer bromas como esas no estas tan mal**

**Toya cayo casi por completo al suelo, de no ser por Suki estaría tirado, estaba demasiado débil, la chica lo ayudo a llegar con los otros, pidiendo indicaciones a Toya, al llegar Tuxedo Mask estaba poniéndose de pie, Suki dejo sentado a Toya en una banca fue con Tuxedo Mask.**

**Suki****.-**** estas bien?**

**Tuxedo**** Mask.-**** si y tu, no te hizo nada la villana**

**Suki****.-**** crees que puedes llevar a Mina y a Lita a sus casas si quieres yo puedo llevarme a Toya, Rei y a Amy, claro que si estas muy lastimado yo puedo llevarlos a todos**

**Tuxedo**** Mask.- ...******

**Suki****.-**** no te asustes, no pienso contarlo, podemos irnos?**

**Tuxedo**** Mask.-**** esta bien,**

**Suki****.-**** por cierto Rini se quedo en tu casa, no la veo **

**Tuxedo**** Mask.-**** si, se quedo dormida**

**Suki****.-**** que bueno, me voy debo curar a Toya esta muy débil**

**Suki**** se estaba retirando (Luna debes curarlos aunque no quieran), La pequeña hada se fue tras Darién esperando el momento mas oportuno para curar a cada uno de ellos, después de curar a uno por uno ya era muy tarde y se encontraba con mucho sueño, llego con Suki quien despertó en ese momento, pidió a Luna que curar a Toya y esta lo hizo, los poderes no dieron efecto, Luna penso que talvez estaba un poco cansada y debía dormir un rato, ya casi amanecía y Suki despertó a Luna para que curara a Toya, Luna ya estaba un poco mas descansada y los utilizó, aún así no dieron resultado, Toya continuaba dormido o talvez desmayado no se podía ver la diferencia de todas formas sus heridas no sanaban y el no despertaba, Suki ya se estaba desesperando.**

**Suki****.-**** es mi culpa, yo debí aparecer antes debí curarlo antes, si no me hubieran atrapado**

**Luna.-**** basta no es tu culpa debemos hacer algo o él morirá, nada ganas con reprochártelo**

**Suki**** tomo el teléfono estaba por llamar a Darién cuando tocaron el timbre...**

**Suki**** fue de inmediato a abrir la puerta Darién estaba en la entrada, Suki le tomo la mano y le rogó que la ayudara, que Toya estaba muy mal y que no importaba lo que hiciera no mejoraba, Toya tenía una medicina mágica pero, no la había encontrado y la desesperación no la dejaba pensar las cosas claramente, Darién se sorprendió como es que ellos estaban en optimas condiciones y Toya no, fueron con él a la habitación, Darién saco una rosa esta era de otro color no era la típica rosa roja esta era de dos colores amarilla con las puntas rojas, la tomo en sus manos y la hizo pedazos tomo el polen y le dio forma redonda, se la entrego Suki.**

**Darién****.-**** debes hacer que la tome, es todo lo que puedo hacer**

**Suki**** tomo la especie de píldora que había formado Darién, tuvo una mejor idea convirtió en liquido y la puso en una inyección para poder suministrarla directo en la sangre, así sería mas efectiva, solo quedaba esperar...**

**Suki**** se había quedado con Toya esperando mientras Darién se quedaba en la sala recordando lo que había pasado antes de llegar a la casa de Suki.**

**[ Flash**** Back ]**

**Rini****.-**** Darién te encuentras bien??**

**Darién****.-**** si, eh?, que paso si estaba muy mal anoche**

**Rini****.-**** recuerdas a aquella hadita que ayudo a la Necor**

**Darién****.-**** si, que hay con ella?**

**Rini****.-**** ella apareció anoche después de que te dormiste yo había ido al baño y cuando vine a ver como seguías ella se estaba retirando, yo, de inmediato fui a verte y estabas bien, no lo entiendo ella es buena o mala**

**Darién****.-**** no lo se, ella venía con una Sailor nueva, las cosas se están poniendo difíciles lo que voy a pedirte no es fácil...**

**Rini****.-**** que es lo que me quieres pedir?**

**Darién****.-**** no me lo tomes a mal pero es mejor que regreses**

**Rini****.-**** ¡QUE! pero no quiero regresar tengo que ayudarlos, talvez por eso vine**

**Darién****.-**** no lo creo, esta Sailor quiere quitarle los poderes a las chicas y me temo que querrá lo mismo contigo y será mejor que te vallas**

**Rini****.-**** de seguro son selos, tienes selos por que me e interesado mas por tu amigo, sabes que te quiero papá, por favor no me hagas regresar**

**Darién****.-**** es por que te quiero si hubieras ido esta noche de seguro estuvieras muy mal en este momento, no puedo permitir que te pase algo**

**Rini****.-**** pero nada paso, Suki esta bien verdad?**

**Darién****.-**** al parecer así es, dejare que lo pienses debo ir a ver a Toya el estaba muy mal anoche y necesito hablar con él.**

**[ Fin**** del Flash Back ]**

**Darién**** estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos...**

**realmente**** no se que pensar esto se esta poniendo fuera de mi control Serena cuando llegaras o tal vez ya estas aquí, quien será esa Sailor, debería hablar con Artemis de esto y...**

**Suki**** entro en la sala su semblante era de tranquilidad sonrío y dio las gracias a Darién, Toya ya estaba como si nada hubiera pasado y se estaba dando un baño bajaría en cualquier momento, ella se retiro a la cocina en ese lugar estaba Minué esperando su desayuno un tanto hambrienta.**

**Ya estaba Toya con Darién y estaban tomando té, Toya le pidió a Suki que le sirviera mas y ella fue por mas a la cocina.**

**Darién****.-**** Toya, le contaste a Suki sobre nuestras identidades??**

**Toya.-**** yo...**

**Suki****.-**** claro que no, eso fue algo muy fácil de adivinar para mi, yo solo sabía lo de él por que tuvo la necesidad de usar sus poderes frente a mi**

**Darién****.-**** lo siento**

**Suki****.-**** no te disculpes, podrías pasarme la azucarera, fue por ella que volví**

**Toya.-**** yo te la daré**

**Toya le da la azucarera a Suki, la visita de Darién no duro mucho, Toya quería hablar con Suki de algo muy importante.**

**Toya.-**** Suki puedes ayudarme en algo?**

**Suki****.-**** de que se trata?**

**Toya.-**** lo que pasa es que, este, tu has visto a Rini verdad**

**Suki****.-**** claro la adorable mounstro que se te insinúa**

**Toya.-**** ji, ji, bueno quería pedirte un favor, este, me ayudarías a tu sabes, no quiero lastimarla**

**Suki****.-**** Toya si no quieres lastimarla es mejor que seas sincero con ella, recuerda entre mas tiempo pase será peor para ella**

**Toya.-**** no me ayudas en nada con eso**

**Suki****.-**** pues yo no pienso hablar con ella, no me escucharía, ni siquiera con lo del compromiso se alejo, que mas quieres que haga?**

**Toya.-**** tienes razón, eso me recuerda tu cumpleaños fue interrumpido no quieres celebrar hoy conmigo, no te gustaría salir a pasear**

**Suki****.-**** mm... no lo se no es la misma, no es mi cumpleaños, pero aceptare, que tal un helado y no lo se vamos a comer a un restaurante que conozco**

**Toya.-**** me parece perfecto.**

**El día pasaba rápidamente llegaron al restaurante, los llevaron a una de las mesas y se sentaron y ordenaron la comida y en eso llego Rini.**

**Rini****.-**** ¡Toya! que haces aquí?**

**Suki****.-**** biene conmigo, digamos que estoy celebrando mi cumpleaños, ayer se estropeo**

**Toya.-**** estas sola en este lugar?**

**Rini****.-**** claro que no vine con Darién el esta atrás de ustedes, no quieren comer con nosotros**

**Toya.-**** esa no es mi decisión, que dices Suki?**

**Suki****.-**** esta bien me parece una buena oportunidad para que hables de lo que tu ya sabes **

**Toya.-**** oh... esta bien vamos entonces**

**Rini**** los guío hasta donde estaba Darién, este sorprendido los saludo**

**Darién****.-**** pero que sorpresa, esta bien que coman con nosotros?**

**Suki****.-**** no hay problema, además hay un asunto pendiente**

**Darién****.-**** sabes le estaba diciendo a Rini que con la llegada del nuevo enemigo esto se pondrá mas difícil y por lo tanto debería irse**

**Rini****.-**** verdad que tu no quieres que me valla Toya?**

**Toya.-**** creo que Darién tiene razón, no querrás lastimarte ellos son muy fuertes**

**Rini****.-**** por que? yo quiero quedarme ustedes me protegerán y yo también puedo defenderme**

**Toya.-**** si nosotros apenas podemos defendernos, que tanto puedes hacer tú**

**Darién****.-**** Rini, lo que Toya quiere decir es que talvez no podamos protegerte**

**Rini****.-**** pues si yo me voy, ella también **

**Suki****.-**** ni crean que yo me iré solo por que no tengo con que defenderme**

**Toya.-**** Suki y yo ya hablamos de esto y llegamos a una solución**

**Rini****.-**** y no pueden tener la misma solución para mi, Toya por favor apóyame**

**Toya.-**** lo siento pero Darién tiene razón**

**Rini****.-**** lo que pasa es que nadie me quiere**

**Rini**** sale corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos **

**Toya.-**** espera Rini**

**Suki****.-**** yo iré de seguro entro al tocador de mujeres, no te preocupes**

**Suki**** llego al tocador de mujeres y Rini estaba en ese lugar llorando se sentía indeseable, ella era lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerse, no era eso lo que realmente la molestaba, incluso Toya la despreciaba.**

**Suki****.-**** Rini? no debes llorar**

**Rini****.-**** esto de seguro es obra tuya, tu quieres que me valla y deje es paz a Toya**

**Suki****.-**** eso no es cierto, Darién y Toya solo están preocupados por tu seguridad**

**Rini****.-**** si eso es cierto, por que no se preocupan por la tuya?**

**Suki****.-**** esta bien te propongo algo, si pierdes te iras esta bien**

**Rini****.-**** me parece, de que se trata?, claro no debe ser algo que te de ventaja**

**Suki****.-**** te lo diré y tu decides quien tiene la ventaja, usa tus poderes contra mi si me lastimas yo me iré junto contigo**

**Rini****.-**** pero yo no puedo hacer tal cosa, no podría lastimarte**

**Suki****.-**** no me pasara nada, además se que no quieres volver por otras razones y si gano me lo dirás todo, claro que también te iras**

**Rini****.-**** ¡oye! tu ganas dos cosas**

**Suki****.-**** tu tienes la ventaja no es así, tu eres la que tiene los poderes y se puede defender**

**Rini****.-**** muy bien, pero aquí no se puede, alguien podría vernos**

**Suki****.-**** regresemos y después de la comida buscaremos un lugar, te parece?**

**Rini****.-**** me parece bien**

**Estaban por salir cuando unos gritos se escucharon, Toya y Darién llegaron con Suki y Rini y les pidieron que se ocultaran, la respuesta de Rini fue solo la única que ella sabía 'les demostrare que puedo defenderme'.**

**Suki**** le dio un beso en la mejilla a Toya "te esperare en la casa" y se alejo del lugar.**

**La Necor que se encontraba en ese lugar gritaba el nombre de Sailor Moon, los tres guerreros fueron a enfrentarla, esta Necor tenía una habilidad muy particular que pronto descubrirían, Darién le lanzo una rosa para evitar que lastimara a una señora que había quedado atrapada entre la pared y una mesa, la Necor reacciono de inmediato.**

**Toya.-**** esta vez no tengo presiones, peleare libremente**

**" no**** deberías de confiarte de esa manera"**

**Toya volteo esa voz le era desgraciadamente familiar**

**Toya.-**** Sailor Silver Sun, pierdes tu tiempo no hay Sailors aquí**

**Silver**** Sun.-**** y que hay de ella, además ustedes no son confiables es mejor que yo me encargue**

**Toya.-**** ¡insolente! mide tus palabras**

**Tuxedo**** Mask.-**** cuidado la Necor atacara**

**Chibi**** Moon.-**** yo la derrotare**

**Tuxedo**** Mask.-**** ¡espera Chibi Moon!**

**Chibi**** Moon se lanzo contra la Necor sacó su cetro y comenzaba a pronunciar las palabras, la Necor tomo la punta del cetro con sus manos estaba por explotarlo pero Silver Sun lanzo una rosa de color amarilla, los dos chicos se quedaron un poco impresionados, no cualquiera tiene esas habilidades, la Necor se distrajo y Silver Sun fue por Chibi Moon y la puso en un lugar mas seguro, quédate aquí le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.**

**Silver**** Sun.-**** esta Necor tiene una habilidad muy peculiar pero, se como derrotarla**

**Tuxedo**** Mask.-**** de que hablas?? yo no e visto que use algún poder en especial**

**Silver**** Sun.-**** ya te darás cuenta, solo ten cuidado**

**Toya.-**** solo fanfarronea ataquemos y acabemos con esto**

**Tuxedo**** Mask lanzo una rosa que rápidamente creció para enredarse en la Necor y así atraparla, Toya sacó su espada para así matar a la Necor cuando el filo de la espada se suponía estaba dentro de la Necor Toya solo encontró los tallos rotos de la rosa de Darién, Que fue lo que paso?? Toya volteo, la Necor tenía del cuello a Tuxedo Mask y lo lanzo casi a la entrada del restaurante Chibi Moon fue preocupada a verlo, Toya se puso en guardia no estaba dispuesto a perder esa Sailor se tragaría sus palabras, las otras Sailors llegaron.**

**Silver**** Sun.-**** vaya hasta que llegan las Sailors, un poco tarde por cierto**

**Las Sailors no hicieron tanto caso de las palabras de la Sailor y se concentraron en la batalla, Mars y Mercury intentaron atacar pero el resultado fue el mismo, Júpiter y Venus atacaron en equipo pero la Necor había desaparecido, un resplandor del techo ilumino todo el salón ninguno de ellos podía moverse mientras que la Necor caminaba libremente, decidió derrotar al mas cercano y ese era Toya, unas dagas se formaron en su mano, las lanzo contra el chico que nada podía hacer, Silver Sun apenas si pudo mover a Toya de un salto, una de las dagas logro alcanzar a dañar el pie derecho de Silver Sun.**

**Toya.-**** si vas a estar de nuestro lado es mejor que cambies de actitud**

**Silver**** Sun.-**** Asobiwa owarida, soya baki ¡jamada! (el juego termino, eres un problema ¡estorbo!)**

**Toya.- ...******

**Silver**** Sun se puso de pie y utilizo uno de sus ataques "resplandor naciente" este si alcanzo a la Necor quien cayo al piso, las Sailors acorralaron a la sailor, no dejaría que ella se fuera sin respuestas.**

**Silver**** Sun.-**** ustedes si que son agradecidas, lo siento pero no tengo mas que hacer en este lugar así que, mejor me retiro**

**Mars****.-**** no te dejaremos ir de ninguna manera**

**Mercury****.-**** ¡queremos respuestas!**

**Júpiter.-**** por que nos ayudas y luego te pones en nuestra contra??**

**Venus.-**** si responde, eres enemiga o amiga??**

**Chibi**** Moon.-**** chicas déjenla ir ella no a hecho nada malo, debemos ayudar a Tuxedo Mask**

**La Sailor sacó de la nada dos objetos uno de ellos era un aballesta la cual apuntaba contra Sailor Mars y el otro objeto era una hacha que apuntaba a sailor Júpiter una de cada lado, la ballesta fue activada lanzo una flecha contra Mars pero, no acertó esta pego en una mesa volteada a un lado de su mano, la Necor se levanto en ese momento y todos voltearon, Silver Sun grito "Mars, Júpiter" y lanzo las armas para que ellas pudieran atraparlas Mars atrapo con una mano la ballesta y tomo la flecha que le habían lanzado anteriormente y la disparo contra la Necor Júpiter cacho con ambas mano el hacha y lo lanzo a la Necor casi al mismo tiempo que Mars lanzo la flecha, estas se incrustaron en la Necor y terminaron por matarla, al voltear la sailor ya se había ido.**

**Chibi**** Moon.-**** ella se fue mientras peleaban, su pie estaba sangrando**

**Tuxedo**** Mask.-**** se lastimo al salvar a Toya, que fue lo que les dio??**

**Mars****.-**** esta ballesta, yo creía que me había atacado**

**Júpiter.-**** oye, esta arma tiene mi símbolo**

**Mercury****.-**** la de Mars tiene el suyo**

**Venus.-**** y eso que? **

**Toya.-**** eso quiere decir que son armas que fueron creadas para ellas**

**Mercury****.-**** si eso es cierto, entonces también hay armas para nosotras**

**Tuxedo**** Mask.-**** lo que no me explico es como ella puede usar el poder de las rosas**

**Toya.-**** esa chica es muy rara aún así no me da confianza**

**Venus.-**** oh... vamos Toya crees que no nos dimos cuenta de que se te insinúo y mira hasta un recuerdo te dejo en la mejilla, que va a decir Suki cuando te vea**

**Toya.-**** ella fue la que me beso la mejilla antes de irse**

**Chibi**** Moon.-**** pero ella no tenía lápiz labial de ese color**

**Toya.-**** basta de tonterías**

**Tuxedo**** Mask.-**** que el cristal de plata no esta!!**

**Todos.-**** ¡¡QUE!!**

**Tuxedo**** Mask.-**** yo lo tenía aquí mismo, no esta **

**Chibi**** Moon.-**** miren en esa mesa hay una nota**

**Mercury**** la toma y comienza a leerla:**

**" lo**** siento pero me lleve el cristal de plata ya que estaban tan distraídos atrapados en el poder de la Necor que por si no se dieron cuenta detenía el tiempo por breves instantes, bai bai. **

**Silver**** Sun"**

**Toya.-**** se esta burlando de nosotros es una insolente**

**Júpiter.-**** debemos recuperar el cristal**

**Mars****.-**** Mercury aún puedes rastrearlo**

**Mercury****.-**** creo que si puedo, usando mi computadora**

**Toya.-**** necesito regresar con Suki, me temo que algo pueda pasar**

**Chibi**** Moon.-**** por favor Toya, dile a Suki que ella gana que me iré.**

**Tuxedo**** Mask.-**** espera yo iré contigo en tu casa esta la medicina que Suki arreglo**

**Toya.-**** bien te ayudare**

*********

**Minué estaba impaciente golpeando la puerta de la entrada, Toya la abrió de inmediato, la medicina estaba por alguna extraña razón en la mesa, Toya se la dio a Darién.**

**Toya.-**** que raro se suponía que estaba en mi cuarto**

**Darién****.-**** de seguro Suki la puso en ese lugar pensando que llegarías herido**

**Toya.-**** Hablando de Suki en donde esta ella?**

**Minué llego insistente jalando a Toya de la camisa.**

**Toya.-**** que te pasa Minué??**

**Darién****.-**** parece que quiere llevarte a algún lugar**

**Toya.-**** esta bien ya voy, ya voy**

**Toya siguió a la pantera y llego hasta las escaleras al voltear para arriba vio algo que le helo la sangre...**

**CONTINUARA...******

**Nota.-****por fin el capitulo 15, no se pierdan el capitulo que sigue "Celos y mentiras" después de lo que Toya encontró en las escaleras su furia contra Sailor Silver Sun crecerá al enterarse de algunas cosas, Suki se enterara del por que él no quería que ella fuera con él a Tokio y Serena aparecerá en el templo Hikawa.**

**Si desean ver el fan art de este fic, para que sepan como es Toya, Megumi, Na-e, Nabuko, Suki, Gosue, etc. Estan en la siguiente pagina www.zetaskenai.cjb.net en la seccion de fan-art en buny's section.    ******

**Ya saben lo que gusten a mi e-mail buny93@hotmail.com si esta saturado y no lo pueden mandar mándenselo a Kaoru-ken a_encinas@hotmail.com **

**BAICHA******


	16. Celos y mentiras

**ZSECRETOS DE LA LUNAZ**

**CAPITULO DIESISEIS**

*** CELOS Y MENTIRAS ***

**CREATED BY BUNY**

**-----o0O0o-----**

**Toya estaba frente a Suki, ella se encontraba a la mitad de la escalera parecía desmayada y su pierna derecha estaba atrapada en el barandal, "SUKI" Toya corrió de inmediato, llego con ella e intento voltearla se aseguro de que aún respirara, Darién había escuchado el grito de Toya y fue lo mas rápido posible.**

**[ Flash Back ]**

**Suki estaba entrando a su habitación, Luna estaba allí, preocupada la pantera se transforma en Megumi.**

**Megumi.- !Suki¡ que te paso??**

**Suki.- intente salvar a Toya de un ataque y alcanzo mi pie**

**Megumi.- deja que te cure**

**Suki.- por cierto conseguí el cristal de plata**

**Megumi.- como lo conseguiste??**

**Suki.- se lo robe a Darién**

**Megumi.- pero Amy podrá rastrearlo**

**Suki.- no más, le are unos pequeños cambios, este cristal emite unas ondas que son captadas por la computadora de Amy solo tengo que cambiar la frecuencia de esas ondas y ella no podrá hacer nada.**

**Megumi estaba utilizando sus poderes para curar el pie de Suki la herida estaba cerrando al parecer ya había terminado Suki se levanto y empezó a caminar**

**Suki.- debo apresurarme Toya volverá en cualquier momento **

**Suki se fue al cuarto de Toya y tomo la medicina bajo las escaleras y coloco la jeringa en la mesa, había olvidado el alcohol en la habitación de Toya y subió por el, se detuvo en las escaleras y cambio las ondas que emitía el cristal pasando su mano varías veces, ya terminado quiso bajar y al querer bajar el pie le comenzó a doler enormemente, se arrodillo para tomarse el pie, como si eso le aminorara el dolor, la herida se volvió a abrir, sorprendida llamo a Luna, quien acudió, al ver la escena no lo podía creer solo se le ocurrió volver a usar su poder curativo, pero duro menos, la herida volvió con mas dolor, la herida se veía recién hecha, Toya llegaría en cualquier momento y que podía decir si yo soy la que te dijo inútil, luego te salvo y termine herida por eso, no podía, tenía que hacer algo, se quedo viendo las escaleras y después vio el barandal, este se enroscaba dejando un hueco que terminaba en una punta en forma de lanza, busco la mas filosa ya que las puntas estaban un poco redondeadas, se golpeo un poco con la pared, bajo a la mitad de las escaleras y puso su pie herido en el barandal, le pidió a Luna volviera a su forma de pantera y vigilara la entrada y cuando Toya entrara se mostrara preocupada y lo atrajera a las escaleras.**

**Megumi.- de que se trata esto Suki??**

**Suki.- este accidente es perfecto, así no daré explicaciones**

**Megumi.- no tienes remedio**

**Suki.- estas conmigo o no??**

**Megumi.- si, pero después tenemos que hablar tu y yo de algo muy serió, esta bien**

**Suki.- muy bien pero ve ya que no tarda**

**Megumi vuelve a ser Minué esperando a que Toya llegara a la casa.**

**[ Fin del Flash Back ]**

**Toya con mucho cuidado llevo a Suki a su habitación la puso en la cama y pregunto a Darién si aún quedaba de la medicina, era mínima la que quedaba y Toya decidió aplicarla por lo menos era mejor que nada, introdujo la aguja en el pie, fue muy doloroso Suki no quería gritar pero, fue inevitable, Toya volteo de inmediato Suki estaba despierta, alguien tocaba la puerta, Darién se ofreció a abrir la puerta, mientras Toya se quedo a solas con Suki.**

**Toya.- me asustaste por un momento**

**Suki.- que fue lo que paso??**

**Toya.- esperaba que tu me lo dijeras, por lo que se te caíste de las escaleras**

**Suki.- ¡oh!, ya recuerdo iba por el algodón **

**Toya.- que raro tu herida no cambia, será que fue muy poca la medicina, pediré mas a Darién**

**Suki .- no tardes mucho**

**Toya.- no ahora vuelvo**

**Toya salió de la habitación y se fue directo a donde estaba Darién, al parecer las personas que habían tocado la puerta eran Amy y Rei quienes platicaban con Darién, él no se veía muy feliz al igual que las demás.**

**Toya.- Darién necesito, hola chicas**

**Amy .- Toya, Darién ya nos contó, ella esta bien??**

**Toya.- si, esta mejor **

**Rei.- nuestra visita no estaba contemplada**

**Toya.- que quieres decir??**

**Darién.- ellas han estado siguiendo el rastro del cristal de plata**

**Toya.- lo encontraron??**

**Rei.- el rastro termina aquí**

**Amy.- Sailor Silver Sun estuvo aquí**

**Toya.- eso es imposi... ¡¡Suki!!**

**Toya se fue lo mas rápido que pudo llego al cuarto donde Suki estaba descansando, Toya fue a ver la herida la cual no cambiaba, los otros tres se apresuraron a llegar pues no entendían nada.**

**Toya.- Suki tienes que decirme que fue lo que pasó realmente**

**Suki.- a que te refieres??**

**Toya.- Suki, esa Sailor estuvo aquí **

**Suki.- y que con eso?? yo no la vi**

**Toya.- Suki se que no me has contado toda tu historia y no pienso reprochártelo, dime tienes alguna relación con esa Sailor Silver Sun**

**Suki.- Silver que??**

**Toya.- vamos Suki, esa herida no es una herida cualquiera, por que de ser así estarías curada**

**Suki.- en serió, no se de que me hablas??**

**Darién.- será mejor que salgamos y la dejemos descansar, ven Toya hay que preparar la medicina**

**Toya.- pero...**

**Rei.- Darién tiene razón **

**Amy.- tal ves mis cálculos son erróneos o quizás la Sailor sabía que podía rastrearlo y lo hizo para confundirnos a todos**

**Darién dejo que las chicas salieran primero y luego invito a Toya a salir se quedo observando por un instante a la chica, el pie derecho, el cristal de plata, demasiadas coincidencia o tal ves obsesión, debía asegurarse.**

**El tiempo pasaba y Suki no decía nada, Reí se había ido al templo donde las demás junto con Artemis discutían el asunto.**

**Reí.- Artemis, tienes que recordar algo sobre esa Sailor**

**Lita.- si ella es nuestra enemiga, Porque nos da estas armas?**

**Mina.- pero no olviden que ella se robo el cristal de plata**

**Amy.- por lo pronto no podemos confiar mucho en ella, si es cierto que nos a ayudado pero, su forma de comportarse ante nosotras no a sido del todo favorable**

**Artemis.- la verdad es que jamás había oído hablar de ella, creo que ni Luna sabría**

**Lita.- tu deberías saber tu eres el embajador de la tierra y ella dice ser la protectora de la tierra y de su príncipe, por eso no quiere amistad con nosotras**

**Mina.- si tan solo confiara un poco en nosotras, ni siquiera a Darién le a dirigido la palabra**

**Reí.- y Darién afirma tampoco saber algo de ella**

**Lita.- bueno si Rei y yo tenemos estas armas es lógico que ella tenga las armas de Amy y Mina, me pregunto que clase de armas serán?**

**Mina.- espero que sea una linda arma digna de su dueña ósea yo (^_^)**

**Amy.- por cierto, en donde esta Rini?**

**Reí.- el abuelo se la llevo dijo que quería ver a Suki en cuanto le conté que se accidento y como Darién esta en ese lugar Rini quiso ir**

**Mina.- esa niña no pierde el tiempo, si como no, no será que Toya esta en ese lugar**

**Lita.- si, de seguro va para reconfortarlo por la angustia que pasa el pobre**

**Amy.- y como sigue ella, no fue grave verdad?**

**Reí.- no mucho, es solo su pie, solo que su herida es un poco rara **

**Artemis.- a que te refieres con rara?**

**Reí.- esta no cierra, ni con la flor curativa de Darién, su cicatrización es demasiado lenta**

**Amy.- y lo que es peor es que parece ser causada por esa Sailor**

**Artemis.- pues hay que tener mucho cuidado.**

*********

**El abuelo se encontraba en la casa de Suki, salió lloriqueando un poco de la habitación mientras veía a Toya con un rostro de pocos amigos, Rini decidió que se quedaría un poco mas y el resto se fue a la sala con excepción de Darién a quien le intereso la platica que sostenían Suki y Rini y se quedo a escondidas.**

**Suki.- y bien que has decidido**

**Rini.- bueno me temo que no será necesario hacer el trato**

**Suki.- no quieres? vaya me alivia de seguro hubieras ganado**

**Rini.- ya entendí, tenías razón debo regresar y prepararme mas**

**Suki.- oh, yo quería saber por que no querías regresar**

**Rini.- bueno, de todas formas te lo diré**

**Suki.- por que pelearon?**

**Rini.- que?? como sabes que me pelee con alguien?**

**Suki.- ji, ji, no sabes disimular**

**Rini.- cosas como esas, solo mi madre se daba cuenta, creo que se preocupo un poco**

**Suki.- y bien, quien es?**

**Rini.- es un chico llamado Eliot, la verdad pensándolo bien todo fue por culpa de mis celos, el de seguro no sabía nada y yo me enfade sin dejar que el se explicara pero, al darme cuenta de que él era el que tenía la razón no quise, me dio pena con él**

**Suki.- se que esas cosas son difíciles no tienes por que apenarte sin embargo es muy complicado tan solo decir discúlpame, debes armarte de valor y estando aquí no conseguirás nada, cuando te iras?**

**Rini.- tenía pensado irme hoy pero...**

**Suki.- por mi no te preocupes yo estoy bien, además será para mi un alivio si te alejas de Toya**

**Rini.- creo que si e sido un poco encimosa**

**Suki.- un poco, te veías muy necesitada**

**Rini.- mmm...**

**Suki.- no importa por lo pronto te comprendo pero, si ya tienes a quien querer por que quitarme a la persona que yo quiero, eso no es justo para nadie**

**Rini.- tienes razón, me despediré de Darién y Toya ahorita y me iré con las chicas para retirarme, será mejor así.**

*********

**Toya.- como que ya se tardo un poco Darién**

**Abuelo.- mm... no cambies la conversación**

**Toya.- cual conversación?**

**abuelo.- mm... y tu vives solo con Suki**

**Toya.- si, pero no piense mal, ella y yo dormimos en habitaciones separadas**

**Abuelo.- mm... y como pudo pasarle algo así, de seguro te fuiste con tus amigotes y la pobre de ella sufriendo, no lo puedo creer que clase de novio eres**

**Toya.- disculpe pero, los accidentes no se pueden evitar y yo estaba con su otra nieta y...**

**Abuelo.- ha...!! con que ahora me saliste infiel y con su propia prima, ahora quieres a las dos, eso no es valido debes escoger a una**

**Toya.- pero...**

**Abuelo.- sin peros elige solo a una**

**Toya.- uf... señor yo solo quiero a Suki**

**Abuelo.- esta bien te la voy a encargar mucho, mas te vale que la cuides y evites esta cosas por que la verdad me preocupe mucho y cuando es la boda? a que te dedicas? que piensas ofrecerle a mi nieta?? contesta, contesta**

**Toya.- este, yo**

**Darién iba entrando ala sala en ese momento se quedo parado al ver la cara de preocupación de Toya y al ver al abuelo se acordó que Rei le había platicado que Seiya había pasado por un interrogatorio por parte del abuelo, Toya lo miro esperanzado y Darién no quería involucrarse y estaba por retirarse cuando...**

**Toya.- ¡Darién! como te tardaste y en donde esta Rini?**

**Darién.- Esta con Suki**

**Abuelo.- a que buena niña, creo que me iré Suki no se ve del todo grave pero, tu muchacho aun tenemos una platica pendiente.**

**Toya.- este, si claro**

**El abuelo se retiro y Rini se despidió y se fue junto con el abuelo.**

**Después de que ella se despidió dejo una nota no quiso decir a nadie que se iba y tan solo se fue, Darién ya lo sabía, le dolía mucho el ya no tener a Rini, por lo menos eso le indicaba que Serena volvería con él.**

**Suki estaba muy confundida, estaba temerosa de que algo le ocurriera a Toya, ella lo amaba tanto que no deseaba perderlo, lo malo era que ella era su rival en el amor pero, solo deseaba ser amada por lo que era y no por una promesa de niños inocentes, no tenía pensado decirle nada a Toya por que no tenía pensado volver a ser Serena.**

*********

**La mañana había llegado Suki despertó y Megumi estaba a su lado, era extraño que tuviera la apariencia de Megumi**

**Suki.- Luna que pasa?? por que no eres Minué**

**Megumi.- bueno pensé que sería mejor que vieran a Megumi a que vieran a Luna**

**Suki.- no te entiendo, que quieres decir con eso??**

**Megumi.- mírate en el espejo**

**Suki se levanto de la cama y se fue a ver al espejo mas cercano y este era el del tocador se observo, que había de raro? tan solo tenía sus rubios cabellos largos con sus dos chonguitos...**

**¡¡¡¡CHONGUITOS!!!!**

**Suki.- Luna volví a ser Serena, como pudo pasar?**

**Megumi.- baja la voz que se despertara Toya, además no es la primera vez**

**Suki.- tienes razón, esta herida me esta ocasionando muchos problemas**

**Megumi.- tal ves con la medicina y ahora que estoy mejor pueda ayudar en algo**

**Suki.- vale la pena intentar **

**Los paso de Toya se escuchaban, él se acercaba lentamente toco la puerta y Serena ya no sabía que hacer de seguro la descubriría, le pidió a luna que detuviera la puerta mientras ella salía por la ventana.**

**Luna no pudo hacer mucho, después de todo era demasiado pequeña, Toya entro y no vio a Suki alcanzo a ver a la hadita saliendo por la ventana y corrió para ver si podía atraparla o algo, su furia comenzaba a crecer, esa era la amiga de Sailor Silver Sun, que demonios hacia en ese lugar que no le era suficiente haberle hecho eso a Suki, solo que, en donde estaba ella?**

**Serena estaba oculta entre los arbustos y Megumi llego con ella**

**Megumi.- que piensas hacer??**

**Serena.- esta herida es la culpable, por favor intenta curarla**

**Megumi intenta nuevamente, esta vez al parecer funciono, espero unos minutos para ver si esta no le ocasionaba mas problemas, Toya estaba muy cerca de ella buscándola, era el momento de huir antes de que volviera el dolor.**

**Entro a la casa con mucho cuidado utilizo su poder para volver a ser Suki, aun no funcionaba, la puerta, alguien tocaba la puerta, no podía abrirla, al parecer era Rei.**

**Toya se dio cuenta de que Rei tocaba la puerta y fue con ella**

**Rei.- ohayo (buen día) **

**Toya.- que haces aquí tan temprano, pasa algo?**

**Rei.- todo es culpa del abuelo, tuve una conversación muy rara con él, me pidió que viniera a ver a Suki y que tuviera cuidado contigo, no se por que? pero, que haces afuera?**

**Toya.- ¡cierto! Suki no esta en su habitación y vi a la hadita, esa que se llama Megumi salir de la ventana**

**Rei.- espera, siento la presencia de Serena, ella esta en la casa**

**Toya.- estas segura??**

**Rei.- no puedo equivocarme, ella esta... ¡¡abre la puerta!!**

**Megumi se encontraba cerca, debía hacer algo o de lo contrario esto acabaría mal.**

**Decidió salir a saludarlos.**

**Megumi.- vaya, ja, sabía que esa chica era importante para ti**

**Toya.- ¡TU! en donde esta Suki??**

**Rei.- cálmate Toya, vamos habla, que es lo que quieres?**

**Megumi.- yo no e hecho nada, solo comprobaba, esa chica es muy importante para ti y si yo lo se, no me extrañaría que el enemigo también lo supiera, has metido a una inocente a una desastrosa guerra.**

**Toya.- de que hablas, que le has hecho? que es lo que quieres de ella??**

**Rei.- Toya entremos a la casa y busquemos a Serena ella nos ayudara**

**Megumi.- si entras por esa puerta te aseguro que se arrepentirán**

**Toya.- por que? tienes miedo??**

**Rei.- si mira tiene temor no quiere que entremos, ¡Toya!**

**Toya.- si**

**Megumi.- ¡¡¡si entran ella morirá!!! quieren matar a una inocente así como así??**

**Darién se encontraba atrás había sentido la presencia de Serena y se había dirigido al lugar donde se sentía la presencia atrapo a Megumi con sus manos antes de que ella se diera cuenta**

**Darién.- bien ahora queremos respuestas**

**Toya.- por que dices que ella morirá?? ¡¡habla!!**

**Megumi.- (esto quedo peor, que are ahora?) si me lastiman también sufrirá así que será mejor que me liberen**

**Una luz cegadora apareció enfrente de todos Megumi se libero y se fue sin que nadie se diera cuenta.**

**Suki apareció caminando como si nada estuviera pasando**

**Suki.- que pasa?? que fue esa luz?**

**Toya.- ¡Suki!**

**Toya fue corriendo a abrazar a Suki **

**Suki.- pero, vaya voy a salir a caminar mas seguido**

**Toya.- estas bien Suki? no te paso nada?**

**Rei.- el enemigo estaba cerca, en donde estabas?**

**Suki.- estaba caminando por el jardín**

**Darién.- la presencia de Serena se fue**

**Toya.- ahora si que no entiendo pero, me alegra que estés bien**

**Darién.- que acaso Serena juega con nosotros?**

*********

**Al parecer la herida de Suki estaba completamente curada, Rini ya no estaba y Seiya, Taiki y Yaten no podían volver, todos estaban en una cafetería.**

**Rei.- ha estado todo muy tranquilo**

**Darién.- no se ha vuelto a sentir la presencia de Serena**

**Amy.- por lo menos ya sabemos que esta aquí**

**Lita.- y que paso con el cristal?**

**Mina.- sin el enemigo cerca no sabemos nada de esa Sailor**

**Suki.- entonces quieren que algo pase?**

**Toya.- claro que no, es solo que demasiado tiempo sin que ellos hagan algo significa que traman algo grande y es mejor que aparezcan y eliminarlos de una buena vez**

**Suki.- ohh...**

*********

**El enemigo no se daría a esperar y ya estaban planeando algo para poder vencer a las Sailors.**

**Suki.- dime Toya por que es que viniste hasta acá?**

**Toya.- este, quería visitar a mis amigos**

**Suki.- no me mientas, si eso hubiera sido todo no me hubieras reprochado el venir**

**Toya.- supongo que tienes razón**

**Suki.- no a pasado nada en mucho tiempo, por que no nos vamos??**

**Toya.- no puedo irme**

**Suki.- por que no??**

**Toya.- el enemigo sigue por allí y no me puedo ir dejándolos así**

**Suki.- y no han sabido nada del grupo musical tres luces**

**Toya.- no, siguen sin comunicación**

**Suki.- por que no mejor me invitas un helado**

**Toya.- me parece bien, aquí a la vuelta esta una heladería**

**Suki y Toya se dirigieron a los helados, los malos sabían que este era uno de los placeres de los seres humanos y no dudarían en usar el establecimiento para llamar la atención de las Sailors, una Necor se encontraba amenazando a una pobre niña del lugar, Toya había recibido un comunicado por parte de los demás y estaba llamando a los otros para que fueran en su ayuda, Suki como trato que habían hecho ella y Toya se alejaría del lugar para dejar pelear a Toya con toda tranquilidad.**

**La Necor vio venir a Toya y de inmediato soltó a la pequeña.**

**Necor.- seré tu ejecutora Nime, tu has venido solo, que mala suerte**

**Toya.- no te preocupes pronto llegara el resto, por lo pronto te conformaras conmigo**

**Nime.- ja, ja, no me hagas reír tu no puedes hacer nada contra mi, tan solo inténtalo**

**Toya saco una espada, la espada que lo acreditaba como el príncipe de su planeta, intento lastimar a la Necor, claro que por el momento sus esfuerzos eran en vano, la Necor era demasiado rápida, ella se paro en una banca que estaba por allí se comenzó a burlar maliciosamente,se quedo parada por un tiempo y después estiro su mano, de ella salían unas ramificaciones que poco a poco se convertían en una espada.**

**Nime.- ahora estamos iguales, aunque tengo la ventaja**

**La Necor se apresuraba a llegar a donde estaba Toya y por su velocidad Toya no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, la Necor empezó a carcajearse.**

**Nime.- esa no es toda mi velocidad solo estoy jugando contigo un poco, tan solo espero a tus amigos para que puedan presenciar tu muerte y así darle tiempo a Sailor Moon de venir**

**Toya había sido herido en su brazo izquierdo y lo sostenía con su otra mano para aminorar el dolor.**

**Toya.- pierdes tu tiempo, nadie sabe en donde esta Sailor Moon, en todo caso cual es tu problema con ella, nosotros somos mas que suficientes para derrotarlos**

**Nime.- ja, ella es la que debe pagar, así que mas les vale que la encuentren pronto o de lo contrarío volvera cuando su ciudad este destruida**

**Toya.- no te lo permitiré, supongo que eso ya lo sabías**

**Nime.- y tu que puedes hacer con tu brazo mal herido?? apenas si podrás tomar la espada**

**Toya.- no te preocupes por mi yo me las arreglare**

**Toya intento nuevamente atacar a la Necor pero, con el brazo en mal estado no fue difícil para la Necor esquivarlo, con la empuñadura de la espada golpeo a Toya dejándolo caer.**

**Nime.- ja, ja, ja, eso es todo no podras soportar la llegada de tus amigos, se estan tardando, mejor te mato así sufriran cuando lleguen**

**Nime estaba por atravezar a Toya en el pecho y una rosa interrumpió tal acto, a la mente de Toya le vino el pensamiento de que por fin habían llegado por lo menos ese era Darién, al ver la flor esta era una de color plateado, al ver a la persona que la había lanzado se enfureció.**

**Silver Sun.- vaya pero que vergüenza, no te da pena ser derrotado por una persona tan insignificante como lo es esta Necor??... inútil**

**Toya.- eso no te interesa!!!**

**Silver Sun.- no tienes que ser tan grosero conmigo yo solo e venido a ayudarte, malagradecido.**

**Toya.- en primera yo no te pedí ayuda, yo puedo arreglármelas solo**

**Silver Sun.- ¡va! El orgullo si que es malo**

**Silver Sun se disponía a atacar y tan solo dio unos pasos y se quedo quieta por un instante, estiro su mano y una linea luminosa comenzó a formarse cada vez tomando una forma mas reconocible, antes de que se viera bien que era ella lo lanzo paso por un lado de la Necor quien solo sonreía por el esfuerzo fallido de la nueva contrincante.**

**Nime.- ja, ja, eso es todo lo que puedes hacer??**

**Silver Sun.- creo que esta batalla no me corresponde a mi si no a ella**

**Silver Sun apunto hacia donde había lanzado el objeto que se incrusto en un pilar de concreto que adornaba el lugar, de tras de el se encontraba Sailor Mercury quien sorprendida estaba estática.**

**Silver Sun.- creo que me iré tan solo me falta algo por hacer**

**Silver Sun estiro la otra mano e hizo lo mismo lanzo el objeto luminoso a la Necor que se enfureció un poco, fue muy fácil esquivarlo, y de nuevo sonrío un árbol de los alrededores fue la víctima un aro metálico que aunque con bastante filo no rebano el tronco del árbol.**

**Silver Sun.- aunque no lo parezca eso es muy filoso por favor ten cuidado**

**Sailor Venus estaba cercas y sin titubear tomo el aro metálico, Sailor Mercury aun estaba un poco indecisa, no sabía que hacer, ese tipo de arma no creía poder controlarla, temía que pasara lo mismo que le paso a Megumi, observo detenidamente su arma era una Guadaña y que tenia su emblema en la parte mas ancha de la navaja, la tomo con decisión y se puso en pose de batalla.**

**Mercury.- ( soy una sailor scout mi deber es proteger a todos, esta arma esta hecha especialmente para mi y pienso utilizarla).**

**Sailor Mercury se apresuro a atacar al enemigo, la Necor se dio cuenta y la esquivo con demasiada facilidad, Sailor Venus también se apresuro a ayudar a su amiga el, resto aun no llegaba, sin darse cuenta Sailor Silver Sun ya había abandonado el campo de batalla, esa Necor aun era demasiado fuerte para ellos.**

**Nime.- ja, ja, su amiga ya no los salvara, reconozco que al principio sentí un poco de temor con esa Sailor ella es diferente a ustedes, ella si me hubiera dado batalla su alma guarda muchos secretos**

**Toya.- no la necesitamos para derrotarte**

**Silver Sun.- ja, y quien te dijo que me fui**

**Nime.- pero, (ya no sentía su presencia, que pasa)**

**Silver Sun.- estaba olvidando algo, no puedo irme dejando las cosas así**

**Nime.- que piensas hacer?**

**Silver Sun.- !Hey¡ tu inútil, te voy a curar **

**Toya.- yo no te he pedido nada**

**Silver Sun.- ohh... no es necesario que me lo pidas soy un alma caritativa, claro todo tiene un precio.**

**La pequeña Megumi entro en la escena, Silver Sun le había indicado que curara el brazo herido de Toya, ella se disponía a hacerlo cuando Silver Sun la detuvo por un momento.**

**Silver Sun.- !espera¡**

**Megumi.- que pasa??**

**Silver Sun.- creo que primero me voy a cobrar o será mas difícil después **

**Silver Sun se acerco muy despacio su pie aun le dolía un poco llego hasta estar de frente con Toya ,le tomo la barbilla y se acerco aun mas a él, Toya no pudo poner mucha resistencia no solo su brazo estaba herido si no que su cuerpo estaba muy a dolorido.**

**Megumi.- que piensas hacer??**

**Silver Sun.- algo que ya tenía ganas de hacer desde hace mucho tiempo**

**Silver Sun se acerca cada vez mas, lo mira fijamente a los ojos y el enojo en Toya era notable, de nuevo se burlaría de él, y no lo podía evitar en cierta forma ella tenía un poco de razón el poco entrenamiento los había hecho débiles contra el enemigo y ahora ella se mofaba vilmente de ellos, el resto aun no aparecía al parecer el trafico de la ciudad estaba muy pesado...**

**Megumi seguía con cara de yo solo se que no se nada, mientras que las otras Sailor seguían batallando un poco con la Necor, ella no estaba peleando al máximo pues se estaba cuidando de Silver Sun quien creía que atacaría en cualquier momento.**

**Toya en cierta forma ya sabía lo que pasaría, como se atrevía a tan siquiera pensar en hacer eso, la Sailor solo sonreía tras el rostro de desagrado de Toya, agacho un poco mas y lentamente toco los labios del chico saboreando cada desprecio que le podía hacer el chico, dejo de tocar esos labios para despedirse con una sonrisa en el rostro.**

**Silver Sun.- ya puedes curarlo Megumi**

**Megumi.- tu no tiene remedio, ya me estoy cansando de esto**

**Megumi curo a Toya quien seguía muy molesto por lo que había hecho Silver Sun.**

**Silver Sun estaba por retirarse y Megumi la acompaño posándose en su hombro.**

**Silver Sun.- bueno creo que ya es hora de retirarme**

**Toya.- Como te atreves!!!**

**Silver Sun.- tómalo como un regalo de mi parte**

**Silver Sun en forma descarada le lanzo un beso al aire y se alejo rápidamente, antes de que Toya pudiera interceptarla, su pie no estaba en muy buen estado y no quería tener problemas, esta vez no podría ayudar mucho a las Sailor, pero con las armas que había entregado ella podría hacerlo solas, los demás ya estaban por llegar y esa fue otra de las razones por las cuales decidió no participar en la pelea, un rayo luminoso hizo que las Sailor se quitaran del lugar tomando por sorpresa a la Necor, este rayo había sido enviado especialmente para la villana a pesar de su rapidez no pudo alejarse de el y fue alcanzada, ninguno de los presentes supo de quien había sido el rayo, aprovecharon para derrotar de una buena vez a la Necor.**

**Toya ya estaba de regreso, Suki esperaba impaciente en la entrada de la casa, al ver la silueta de Toya de inmediato fue a encontrarse con él.**

**Suki.- estaba muy preocupada, no te paso nada??**

**Toya.- no te preocupes, me encuentro bien**

**Suki.- yokatta (que bueno)**

**Toya.- escucha Suki, yo...**

**Suki.- que pasa?**

**Toya.- no, no es nada importante**

*********

**Toya había quedado de ir al templo Hikawa ya que había una reunión Suki se había tardado demasiado en el baño y le dijo a Toya que se adelantara, después de todo ella debía hacer una pequeña compra antes.**

**Suki se había tardado ya que su pie aun le estaba ocasionando problemas, Luna le había dicho que lo mas probable era que esa herida tuviera alguna clase de veneno, así que le dio una muestra de sangre a Luna para que entrara furtivamente en algún laboratorio y analizara la muestra, pero Luna no sabía mucho de eso así que le dejo el trabajo a alguien mas, ósea a Amy, se presento como Megumi y pidió su ayuda sin darle muchas explicaciones, ella ahora era su única aliada y la que había decidido ayudarla sin hacer mas preguntas, Amy era una chica lista y sabía que esa Sailor no era mala, simplemente no era amistosa, ella de alguna forma habían tenido ese problema, soledad horrible soledad, todo acabo gracias a Serena y sabía que cuando ella se aliara y confiara en ellas serían buenas amigas, por lo pronto comenzaría a ganarse su confianza con ese análisis. **

**Suki iba a comprarse unas pantuflas ya que era lo mas cómodo que se le podía ocurrir para el problema que tenía, vio una heladería y pensó que una pequeña desviación no dañaría a nadie, al entrar se topo con una chica.**

**Suki.- lo siento no me fije por donde iba**

**Chica.- si tienes razón, debes ser mas cuidadosa**

**Suki.- ?? (que chica tan rara)**

**Chica.- oye! que es lo que traes en la oreja?**

**Suki.- es una arete de compromiso**

**Chica.- un arete de compromiso?**

**Suki.- si, me lo dio mi novio**

**Chica.- vaya! bueno no importa me voy, fíjate mas en lo que haces**

**Suki.- (insisto que chica tan rara, bueno mi helado espera)**

**La compra había terminado y ya estaba por llegar al Templo Hikawa, su pie le comenzó a doler de nuevo.**

**Suki.- no de nuevo, no en esto momentos**

**Suki se destransformaba, se dio cuenta de ello y como pudo se escondió, si el abuelito de Rei la veía sabrían que ella estaba en ese lugar, se recargo en un árbol que había y se deslizo lentamente hasta quedar sentada, se tomo el pie, el dolor era poco soportable, esta vez estaba preparada, había guardado medicina de la rosa de Darién y la aplicó unos segundos después el dolor cedía, una voz muy familiar la saludo.**

**Abuelo.- ¡¡¡¡HOLA!!!!**

**Serena.- (hay Dios alguien ya me vio)**

**Abuelo.- yo te recuerdo, eres la amiga de Rei, hace mucho que no la veía, creo que mi nieta cometo que andaba de viaje, o me equivoco?**

**Serena.- ji, ji, no, no se equivoca**

**Abuelo.- que te paso?? por que estas en el suelo, todos están en el salón de té**

**Serena.- lo que pasa es que olvide algo y me resbale, pero no se preocupe estoy bien, ahora vuelvo**

**Serena se alejo lentamente mientras se acostumbraba, el dolor era bastante soportable después de la medicina, cuando este había desaparecido corrió, se fijo que no hubiera nadie y volvió a ser Suki regreso al templo, la medicina le duraría por un buen tiempo.**

**Suki llego hasta el salón de té, todos estaban con la mirada fija hacía Suki, la miraban como si hubieran hecho algo malo, fue algo extraño, al voltear a ver a Toya se dio cuenta del por que de esas miradas.**

**TSUZUKO...(continuara...)**

**Nota.- bueno así concluye el capitulo y no duden en esperar el que sigue que se esta poniendo emocionante, no desesperen admiradoras de Darién a mi también me gusta la pareja que hace con Serena, pero no se le puede dar gusto a todos, oh si?? bueno pues con el fin de eso este fic tendrá dos finales uno corto y uno largo, el corto lo dejare inconcluso hasta llegar al segundo final y publicare los dos finales juntos, espero que esto haga felices a todos.**

**En el próximo capitulo sabrán ciertas reglas que Toya tenía y no había mencionado, habrá una convivencia entre Silver Sun y Toya un tanto obligada, je,je, y Toya descubrirá algo muy interesante, capitulo 17 " Quien es Atsuko ".**

**mi mail **buny93@hotmail.com** o el de Kaoru-ken **a_encinas@hotmail.com

**BAICHA**


	17. Quien es Atsuko?

**Z****SECRETOS DE LA LUNA****Z**

**CAPITULO DIESISIETE**

**QUIEN ES ATSUKO??**

**CREATED BY BUNY**

**-----o0O0o-----**

**Reí pensaba que en cualquier momento Suki estallaría en cólera pero, por que no se sentía ninguna energía emitida por ella?? ahora que lo recordaba nunca había sentido que Suki emitiera energía, ni maligna, ni buena, era algo raro, no tenía sentido.**

**Toya temeroso intento decir algunas palabras, solo que se trababa un poco, le resultaba difícil, realmente no sabía como reaccionaria ella.**

**Toya.- Suki... yo...**

**Suki**** empezaba a notarse un poco molesta, por que el nunca le había hablado de ella??**

**Suki****.- oh... tu, ¡TOYA! **

**Toya ya se imaginaba la pelea que tendría con ella, muy en el fondo sabía que toda la culpa era de él por no sincerares del todo con ella.**

**Suki****.- Toya, debiste decirme que tendríamos visitas de tu familia, quien es?? tu prima, hermana, dímelo**

**Todos rieron nerviosamente, y la chica se levanto un poco moleta y con un tono arrogante se dirigió a Suki**

**Chica.- nada de eso, soy Atsuko**

**Suki****.- vaya, ya te habías comportado así antes supongo que así es la realeza, que poco amigable**

**Atsuko****.- no me importa tener amistad con alguien como tu, es verdad que soy de la realeza pero, no soy pariente de Toya**

**Suki****.- eres su...**

**Atsuko****.- así es, si**

**Suki****.- su amiga de la infancia**

**Atsuko****.- hay!!!! mas despistada y te mueres, soy la prometida de Toya**

**Suki****.- ¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!... **

**Suki**** volteo a ver a Toya, quien ni siquiera tenía el valor de voltear a verla a la cara, él no decía nada, nada, absolutamente nada, así que la única conclusión que le venía a la mente era de que todo lo que había dicho Atsuko era verdad, ella era su prometida.**

**Atsuko****.- ese arete, creo que me pertenece a mi y no a ti, así que ¡devuélvelo!**

**Suki****.- no piensas decir nada Toya!?**

**Suki**** se quedo muy sería, miro hacia el piso, no quería ver a nadie, era la historia de su vida, por que le tenía que volver a pasar, de seguro lo perdería, el amor nunca había sido su fuerte, sabía que Toya era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, por que había regresado?? por que de todos los lugares en el mundo había decidido quedarse en América?? por que se dejo envolver por el amor de nuevo si sabía que algo como esto pasaría.**

**Sentía las compasivas miradas de todos, era demasiado vergonzoso, no lloraría, no enfrente de esa, no le daría el gusto, Reí estuvo a punto de levantarse en eso Suki extendió su mano haciendo una seña de que no se acercara, con su otra mano tomo el arete y lo miro por unos instantes empuño la mano y se lo lanzo a Toya, cayendo en su pecho y finalmente en su mano, Toya lo observo por un momento y de inmediato volteo a ver a Suki, quien se había volteado y estaba abriendo la puerta, Suki iba a decir algo, pero en momentos como esos no se le ocurría que decir, solo groserías y sarcasmos pero no, ella no era así, nunca haría algo que lastimara a su ser mas querido y si él había decidido quedarse con ella no podía impedírselo, por mas que le doliera, ese era el precio por volver a sentir por un tiempo la felicidad que le provocaba el sentirse amada por Toya, el primer escalón, el inicio para poder retirarse de ese lugar, por mas que pudo no detuvo mas sus lagrimas corrió lo mas rápido que pudo para que nadie se diera cuenta pero, fue tarde el brillo que emitían al ser reflejado el sol en ellas la delataron, Toya se levanto de inmediato y Atsuko lo detuvo colgándosele del brazo.**

**Atsuko****.- ya podemos irnos Toya querido**

**Toya se quedo muy serio.**

**Reí.- ¡mira lo que has hecho! la hiciste llorar**

**Darién****.- por que no le habías dicho nada??**

**Mina.- si, todo esto es tu culpa**

**Lita.- Mina, tu no puedes opinar en eso**

**Mina.- por que lo dices?? je, je,**

**Amy****.- no lo entiendo si se veían muy enamorados**

**Toya.- si no le dije nada es por que esperaba que Atsuko no se apareciera**

**Mina.- que no sabes que las mentiras mas tarde que temprano se enteran**

**Amy****.- así no es, pero Toya debiste ser mas honesto con esto**

**Toya.- lo que pasa es que cuando salí en la búsqueda de esa persona especial mis padres me hicieron un convenio, yo debía encontrarla antes de cierta fecha y esa fecha es en una semana y 3 días**

**Reí.- por que no lo dijiste antes, entonces todo esta resuelto, ya tienes a Suki**

**Toya.- no es tan sencillo, la persona a la que vine a buscar es Serena**

**Darién****.- pero por que a ella?**

**Toya.- si deseo estar con otra persona primero debo romper mi compromiso con ella, a eso es a lo que e venido**

**Atsuko****.- no tiene caso, vamonos, Toya!**

**Toya.- Atsuko no quiero ser grosero contigo pero, te voy a pedir que te marches y vuelvas hasta que se halla vencido el plazo**

**Atsuko****.- ¡pero que estas diciendo! sin mi ya estarían muertos**

**Lita.- a que te refieres??**

**Atsuko****.- a que fui yo la que derroto a esa malvada, lo hice por ti Toya para que pudiéramos regresar juntos**

**Toya.- por que hiciste eso?? arriesgaste la vida**

**Amy****.- no solo eso también arriesgaste las nuestras**

**Atsuko****.- que mal agradecidos son, yo les salve la vida**

**Mina.- si eso ya quedo claro pero, por poco y nos das a nosotras también**

**Darién****.- no todos los villanos serán como ella, eso fue un golpe de suerte**

**Toya.- por favor márchate **

**Atsuko****.- claro que no les demostrare que no fue un golpe de suerte**

**Toya.- esta bien te propongo algo, si fue un golpe de suerte te marcharas y regresaras hasta que mi tiempo se acabe y solo espero que tu partida no sea en un mal estado**

**Atsuko****.- muy bien trato hecho, solo que no se en donde me voy a quedar**

**Toya.- por lo pronto debo ir a buscar a Suki**

**Toya estaba por salir cuando se topo con el abuelo y cayo de espaldas**

**Reí.- Abuelo que haces??**

**Abuelo.- traje unas tazas extra para que tus amiga tome el te**

**Mina.- pero que no vio que se acaba de retirar**

**Abuelo.- vi a Suki salir pero no me refería a ella**

**Amy****.- entonces a quien?**

**Abuelo.- esa amiga tuya que mencionaste que se había ido de viaje, este como se llama, la rubia de los chonguitos...**

**Darién****.- ¡¡Serena!!**

**Abuelo.- si ese es su nombre**

**Lita.- donde la vio?**

**Abuelo.- este...**

**Mina.- ¡hable ahora!**

**Abuelo.- en el jardín**

**Toya se quedo parado sin saber que hacer**

**Reí.- no te preocupes, ve a buscar a Serena, es mas importante que rompas el compromiso, nosotras encontraremos a Suki**

**Darién****.- yo iré contigo**

**Y sin mas ni mas todos salieron del lugar dejando al Abuelo sin saber lo que había pasado y a una Atsuko un poco molesta.**

**Atsuko**** se fe del lugar debía pensar en algo para que Toya se regresara con ella, primero le demostraría que ella era fuerte, debía sorprenderlo de alguna manera...**

*********

**Toya ya había recorrido todo el jardín era imposible encontrarla ya que ella no emitía energía alguna era muy extraño, no podía sentir su presencia, pensó que talvez pudo tomar el autobús así que decidió ir a la parada que estaba cerca.**

**Suki**** aun estaba en el jardín del templo sentada bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, sus lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas sin parar, no deseaba llorar y sin embargo no lo podía evitar, acaso debía marcharse de nuevo?.**

**Megumi**** apareció en ese momento.**

**Megumi****.- Serena que es lo que sucedió?**

**Suki****.- no pasa nada (mientras intentaba limpiar sus lagrimas)**

**Megumi****.- claro que pasa algo pero, deberá esperar, Serena vamos**

**Suki****.- a donde?**

**Megumi****.- una Necor apareció en la parada de autobuses**

**Suki****.- y como lo sabes?**

**Megumi****.- yo me dirigía para acá y vi a la Necor, debes darte prisa, Toya y Darién están en ese lugar, no resistirán mucho tiempo**

**Suki****.- no iré**

**Megumi****.- ¡¡QUE!! pero que estas diciendo, no te preocupa que algo les pase? no soportaran mucho tiempo**

**Suki****.- no importa ya, ellos se las pueden arreglar, Toya ya no me necesita mas**

**Suki**** empezó a llorar de nuevo, le atormentaba la sola idea de pensar que el ya no formaría parte en su vida.**

**Megumi****.- creo entender lo que paso y me parece algo egoísta de tu parte el no querer ayudar, no solo Toya esta en ese lugar mucha gente inocente también, las demás Sailors no tardaran de seguro, entiendes todo lo que evitarías, y si tu no vas iré yo**

**Megumi**** empezó a alejarse, fue directo al lugar de la batalla, al llegar había alguien desconocida para ella, era una Sailor pero, quien era?**

**Ella se hacia llamar Sailor Blue, hasta en ese momento no había pasado nada, esa Necor no era tan fuerte pero si muy rápida, nadie había logrado dañarse.**

**Blue****.- no se preocupen yo me encargare de esta villana**

**Toya.- hay... por que me pasa esto a mi**

**La Sailor estaba prácticamente colgada del brazo de Toya**

**T. Mask.- Esta Necor no es lo que aparenta, solo esta jugando con nosotros**

**Blue****.- ustedes se quedan ahí y miran como la elimino**

**Darién****.- ¡espera!**

**Toya.- déjala, cuando sea derrotada se marchara**

**Darién****.- a que te refieres?**

**Toya.- es Atsuko, hay que estar pendientes, esta Necor es distinta a las demás**

**Sailor**** Blue estaba por combatir a la Necor, la Necor se había desaparecido, volteaba en todas direcciones y nada.**

**Una voz le dijo Baka (idiota) esta a tu lado.**

**La Necor lanzo muy lejos a la Sailor, Toya y T. Mask fueron a ayudarla, pero la misma voz les dijo que no fueran, ellos se estuvieron en seco, que pasaba no veían nada, acaso la Necor era demasiado rápida para ver sus movimientos.**

**La portadora de la voz se hizo presente, era Sailor Silver Sun.**

**S. Sun.- esa Necor no es como las otras, esta es mas débil y su forma de ataque lo demuestra todo, ella no es lo que parece, no se por que me moleste en venir**

**Toya.- si crees que podemos con ella entonces márchate, no estamos de humor como para soportar tus malcriadeses**

**S. Sun.- dije que la Necor era débil pero nunca que ustedes 3 pudieran con ella, si las otras Sailors estuvieran, esperare a que lleguen y entonces los dejare, eso si no acabo antes con la Necor**

**Blue****.- no te necesitamos yo puedo con ella**

**S. Sun.- tu, ja, ja, no me hagas reír tu ya fuiste derrotada, si no hubiera avisado no hubieras reaccionado y estarías muerta**

**Blue****.- eso es mentira, tu lo dijiste la Necor es muy débil**

**S. Sun.- cierto yo lo dije, pero tu eres mucho mas débil**

**Blue****.- ¡claro que no! yo derrote a la Necor anterior y era mas fuerte que esta**

**S. Sun.- tu no la derrotaste, crees que tu ataque tiene tanto potencial, entonces úsalo por que la Necor esta detrás de ti**

**S. Blue lanzo sin ver su ataque, este no hizo nada a la Necor, solo la hizo visible a los ojos de todos**

**Necor****.- como es que no logro engañarte?**

**S. Sun.- por que tu eres el significado personificado de la guerra y ese es un enigma que yo ya resolví**

**Necor****.- entonces resuelve esto**

**Toya y T. Mask habían aprovechado la distracción que hacia S. Sun para ir con S. Blue, Toya volteo en ese momento, la Necor había lanzado su ataque contra él.**

**El ataque se había impactado pero, no en él, Silver Sun lo abrazaba y era ella la que recibía el impacto, pero no caían ambos estaban inmóviles Toya ni siquiera parpadeaba.**

*********

**Toya se encontraba en un lugar lleno oscuridad, nada podía ver, nadie parecía estar, solo se le ocurrió grita, llamar a alguien, nada, nadie contestaba**

**Empezó a caminar sin sentido alguno, por que estaba él en ese lugar?, que fue lo ultimo que hizo?, un sueño?, si eso debía de ser uno de esos sueños que son demasiado reales como para comprender que no se esta en la realidad, o talvez...**

**Lo ultimo que recordaba era el ataque de la Necor, acaso? no, como?, realmente estaría muerto, ese golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarlo sin haber sentido dolor alguno.**

**Siguió caminando todo eran puras especulaciones nada era comprobado, tenía que saber si realmente estaba muerto.**

**Una persona se veía a lo lejos, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta llegar con esa persona, una chica rubia estaba sentada cortando flores que aparecieron de la nada, tarareaba una triste canción.**

**Toya.- disculpa pero, sabes en donde me encuentro?**

**Chica.- la, la, la, la**

**Toya.- oye, disculpa **

**Chica.- silencio!!**

**La chica comenzó a llorar y a destruir a las flores que tenía en las manos, Toya no sabía que hacer solo le pedía a la chica que se calmara, la chica se detuvo y tomo en sus manos una rosa de color azul, era igual a las que Toya acostumbraba a usar.**

**Chica.- se fue, se fue, se fue, se fue...**

**Toya.- que es lo que esta pasando? por favor contéstame**

**Chica.- no entiendes que me dejo!!**

**Toya.- quien?**

**Chica.- él me dejo, él me dejo, él se olvido de mi**

**Toya.- no entiendo**

**Chica.- claro que entiendes...**

**La chica se puso de pie y se volteo.**

**Chica.- tu me dejaste, te olvidaste de mi**

**Toya.- princesa Serena!!**

**Serena.- tu me engañaste, rompiste tu promesa, por eso te odio, te odio, te odio**

**Toya.- pero...**

**Serena.- no te lo voy a perdonar te haré pagar por eso, te odio, te odio...**

**Toya quiso acercarse y Serena desapareció, que había sido eso? ahora estaba mas confundido que antes, todo oscureció de nuevo, comenzó a caminar de nuevo, que remedio penso, dos pasos había dado apenas cuando vio su sombra reflejada frente a él, volteo súbitamente, Serena estaba parada sobre un soporte de madera tenia en las manos una soga, alguien mas estaba con ella, otra chica...**

**SUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Serena.- no la tendrás a ella, ese será tu castigo, la matare para que sufras, la matare frente a ti y no podrás hacer nada, nada**

**Toya.- espera! ... ...**

**Serena.- si te acercas chocaras con la barrera que puse, no la salvaras ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...**

**Toya.- tu no eres Serena**

**Serena.- claro que lo soy, no sabes lo que la oscuridad de nuestras emociones nos obliga a hacer**

**Toya.- eso quiere decir que tu realmente no quieres hacerlo, sabes que ella solo es una inocente**

**Serena.- No!!, ella tiene tanta culpa como tu, se merece esto, solo que ella no sufrirá tanto como tu**

**Toya.- entonces que esperas mátala**

**Serena.- acaso crees que tus palabras me harán cambiar de opinión**

**Toya.- no, simplemente creo que esto no es verdad, además si lo fuera no te atreverías, la verdadera Serena es una chica que odia matar, es gentil, comprensiva y amable y tu eres todo lo contrarío **

**Serena.- todos tenemos días oscuros**

**Toya.- eso lo se, pero yo no te olvide, si no lo recuerdas eras tu quien se olvido primero de mi, cuando te encontré estabas por casarte con otro, acaso ya se te olvido, cuando me entere decidí que yo tampoco tenía por que hacer caso a mi promesa **

**Serena.- eso no, no, nooo!!!!**

**Serena había desaparecido, era como si nada hubiera pasado, bueno por lo menos sabía que realmente no estaba en el mundo real, pero entonces por que no despertaba? **

**Topo con algo o alguien una chica, estaba sentada en el piso abrazando sus piernas recargando su cabeza en sus rodillas temblando ligeramente, con su mirada perdida, murmurando para si palabras no entendibles.**

**Toya se acerco un poco mas, se sentó sobre sus piernas y toco el hombro de la jovencita.**

**Toya.- estas bien?**

**Cual no fue su sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba, Sailor Silver Sun!!!!...**

**Toya.- esto es obra tuya? dime que es lo que pasa? donde estamos? contéstame!!**

**S. Sun.- ... ... que pare por favor...**

**Toya.- nani? (que?)**

**S. Sun.- onegai (por favor)**

**Toya.- no entiendo**

**S. Sun.- que pare!!!! **

**Ahora si que no entendía nada de nada, que estaba pasando, tenia que averiguarlo pronto o empezaría a volverse loco.**

**Tomo de los hombros a la Sailor y comenzó a sacudirla tratando de que volviera en si, lo único que consiguió fue ser lanzado a unos metros por la Sailor al explotar su poder tras un grito que pareció desesperado, Toya se incorporo saco una de sus rosas y atrapo a la Sailor entre las ramas de su rosa, mientras la Sailor gritaba desesperada que parara, pero que era lo que debía parar? tomo con sus manos la cabeza de la Sailor lograría que ella lo mirara a los ojos y le dijera lo que pasaba, solo un flash... parpadeo una vez y al abrir los ojos se encontraba en una guerra, millones de cadáveres ensangrentados, y los que seguían, defendiéndose con sus espadas y con otras armas, alcanzo a ver unos rostros familiares Sailor Mars, estaba luchando, una de las espadas se había topado con ella y sangraba apenas si podía continuar luchando, quiso ir en su ayuda pero ya era tarde ella había caído al suelo, una persona había llegado hasta ella demasiado tarde y se encontraba derramando lagrimas por ella, otra Sailor apareció y tuvo el mismo final, era Sailor Mercury, también el resto de las Sailors, Júpiter y Venus habían sido eliminadas en la batalla, las nubes dejaron caer la lluvia con furia mientras los truenos y rayos descargaban su irá cerca de los terrenos pese a esas muerte la guerra no terminaba, aparecían cada vez mas personas para luchar no importaba cuantos morían mas personas aparecían una tras otra eran eliminadas de una forma terrible y todas diferentes, mil y un formas de morir se mostraban ante él, acaso eso era lo que la Sailor quería detener, no la culpaba, que era lo que el podía hacer para detener esa terrible guerra.**

**Volvió en si al soltar la cabeza de la Sailor, se dio cuenta de que ella estaba en un trance talvez parecido a lo que el había experimentado antes, eso debía ser algo terrible para ella así como lo era para el lo que había pasado con Serena ella debía vencerlo pero, como?**

**A Toya no se le ocurrió nada mas que abofetear a la Sailor tres golpes y ella ya se quejaba del dolor que estas le producían.**

**S. Sun.- Baka!!! que es lo que haces**

**Se detuvo al notar que estaba aprisionada por una de las rosas de Toya se quedo callada por un instante y después frunció el ceño.**

**S. Sun.- Libérame!! que esperas?!**

**Toya.- ja, por que habría de hacerlo?, además aun no se si esto es obra tuya**

**S. Sun.- obra mía, de que hablas?**

**Toya.- dime, en donde nos encontramos?**

**S. Sun.- pues... ??? no lo se (no me había dado cuenta, ¡ya recuerdo!)**

**Toya.- que, tampoco sabes, solo falta que no seas real**

**S. Sun.- soy muy real y si no me liberas la vas a pasar muy mal**

**Toya.- no estaría de mas que me lo pidieras amablemente**

**S. Sun.- libérame!!!!**

**Toya.- ya voy, después de todo te saque de ese trance, deberías agradecerme**

**S. Sun.- que trance? de que hablas?**

**Toya.- la guerra que estabas viviendo en tu interior, en tu sueño**

**S. Sun.- yume? (un sueño?)**

**Toya libero a la Sailor **

**S. Sun.- al parecer tendremos que soportarnos hasta averiguar que es lo que pasa**

**Toya.- que remedio, esto no es de mi agrado, pero ni modo.**

**Siguieron caminando por un rato sin averiguar nada, S. Sun se detuvo por un momento, extendió su brazo para detener a Toya quien bajo la mirada observo el brazo que lo detenía después volteo a ver a la Sailor que tenía la mirada fija hacia el frente sin decir una sola palabra, Toya volteo también pero, no veía nada, unos pasos se escuchaban no muy lejos, se acercaban cada vez mas, una sombra se hacia visible, ¡otra Sailor! No era solamente otra Sailor era nada mas y nada menos que Sailor Moon, que estaba haciendo ella en ese lugar?**

**Toya quiso acercarse mas a Sailor Moon pero S. Sun le tomo la muñeca y no lo dejo acercarse.**

**Toya.- que te pasa?**

**S. Sun.- no te le acerques**

**Toya.- pero que te pasa si es Sailor Moon**

**S. Sun.- ella no es Sailor Moon**

**Toya.- y como puedes probar eso?**

**S. Sun.- tu como puedes probar que es ella?**

**Toya.- hasta lo que se ya no estoy seguro de que tu seas real, talvez la falsa eres tu**

**S. Sun.- ja, te diré cual es la prueba de que ella no es la verdadera**

**Toya.- pues estoy esperando**

**S. Sun.- bien, si ella fuera la verdadera Sailor Moon ya estuviera con nosotros saltando de alegría por ya no estar sola, eh de decirte que Sailor Moon es una persona muy inocente y confía en todos incluyendo a los malos, esa es su mayor virtud y su mayor defecto, además siempre se hecha un discurso antes de castigar a los malos y se la pasa parloteando, es una cobarde y...**

**Toya.- basta!!, ya te entendí, no es necesario que continúes hablando mal de ella cuando a salvado a este planeta mas veces de las que tu has estado luchando por ella.**

**S. Sun.- que!! tu no sabes nada así que mejor cállate**

**Toya.- sabia que esto no iba a funcionar creo que estaré mejor sin tu ayuda**

**S. Sun.- bien pero no podrás salir sin mi ayuda**

**Toya.- lo sabía tu sabes algo que yo no**

**S. Sun.- según lo ultimo que recuerdo...**

**S. Sun fue interrumpida por la otra Sailor quien comenzaba a atacar, lanzo su tiara lunar mientras sacaba su báculo para invocar algún ataque que acabara con ellos, ellos esquivaron los ataques mientras que la falsa Sailor intentaba atacar nuevamente.**

**S. Sun.- bien déjame esto a mi**

**Toya.- de que hablas?**

**S. Sun fue tras la Sailor falsa esquivo la tiara que nuevamente había utilizado, agarro el brazo de S. Moon y la lanzo contra el piso, comenzó a golpearla en el rostro una y otra vez, parecía que no importara cuanto la golpeara esta no parecía sentir ningún dolor, saco uno de sus sables y estaba a punto de impactar el frío acero con el cuello de la Sailor falsa, Toya la detuvo no podía ver como S. Sun mataba sin compasión a Sailor Moon fuera o no falsa.**

**S. Sun.- que te pasa!!?**

**Toya.- que es lo que te pasa a ti!!?**

**S. Sun.- no tengo por que sentir compasión de ella**

**Toya.- como sabias que eso era lo que...?**

**S. Sun.- eso es natural en mi, eres tan predecible como los demás, el mundo me hizo así y ahora...**

**Toya.- no tienes por que matarla**

**S. Sun.- si deseamos salir de aquí si, no te das cuenta de que es un maniquí viviente**

**S. Sun aprovecho el momento de duda de Toya y acabo con la falsa Sailor, la sangre los mancho a ambos pero al desaparecer el cuerpo la sangre lo hizo también.**

**Toya.- siempre tienes que ser tan fría**

**S. Sun.- no puedo ser de otra forma**

**Toya.- claro que si deberías intentar ser tu misma**

**S. Sun.- esa es una frase muy usada, no creas que tus palabras lograran algo en mi, por que no comprendes del todo**

**Toya.- bien, entonces como saldremos de este lugar? **

**S. Sun.- no lo se**

**Toya.- como que no lo sabes, entonces por que mataste a la única que talvez nos pudo haber dicho algo**

**S. Sun.- por que ella no hablaría, además solo tengo mi teoría, esto es un sueño, solo hay que pensar como se despierta de un sueño **

**Toya.- pues que real es este sueño**

**S. Sun se acerco a Toya y dijo, hay una forma muy típica de despertar de los sueños, Toya solo sintió un poco de dolor en su brazo derecho...**

**Toya.- por que me pellizcas??!!**

**S. Sun.- bueno esa es la forma de despertar, un pellizco, veo que no resulto, je, je,**

**Toya.- eres muy extraña, pero si no desperté quiere decir que no estamos en un sueño**

**S. Sun.- la verdad es que eso nunca funciona, eso solo prueba que este sueño es mas peligroso de lo que pensamos, lo que nos pase aquí nos pasara en nuestros cuerpos físicos**

**mientras**** tanto con las Sailors...**

**S. Mars.- que es lo que pasa? la Necor desapareció y no podemos acercarnos a ellos**

**Atsuko****.- esa Sailor, hagan algo, esta abrazando a mi Toya**

**T. Mask.- no lo abraza, lo protegió del ataque **

**S. Venus.- es cierto... S. Sun se interpuso para proteger a Toya, pero...**

**S. Júpiter.- pues no podemos hacer nada, hay una barrera, confiemos en que sabrán como salir**

**S. Mercury.- déjenme ver si mi computadora puede hacer algo para acabar con esta barrera**

*********

**Otra persona estaba frente a ellos, el ensombrecido lugar no dejaba a preciar bien a esa persona pero ellos sabían bien quien era.**

**Toya.- supongo que esa persona también es falsa**

**S. Sun.- ya vas entendiendo esto, sabrás que también tendrá que ser eliminada**

**Toya.- ¡matte! (espera) cual es la prueba de que ella es falsa?**

**S. Sun.- pues... no lo se pero si no piensas hacer algo yo lo are**

**S. Sun se apresuro a llegar a donde estaba esa persona, directamente encajo su espada sin mas miramientos incluso parecía molesta, al sacar el sable del cuerpo de esta persona murmuro unas palabras, Toya no las escucho pero, esas palabras eran fáciles de leer, al ver como caía al piso ya sin vida sonrió, la sangre se esparcía por todo el piso manchando los pies de la Sailor.**

**S. Sun.- bueno eso fue todo, sigamos**

**Toya.- por que?... **

**S. Sun.- por que, que? ya te dije debemos continuar**

**Toya.- por que la odias?, por que la odias tanto?**

**S. Sun.- ... supiste lo que murmure, ella es todo y lo que mas odio en este mundo, solo quisiera no volver a verla jamás, no quiero que vuelva, la odio demasiado**

**Toya.- es despecho acaso? te quito un amor, es por eso que actúas como si todos te odiaran, es eso o me equivoco?**

**S. Sun.- no, yo la odio por que no pudo llevar su vida como quiso, era demasiado débil para continuar, debió ser un poco mas rebelde y forjar su destino, alguien como ella es lo que odio, ¡la odio por lo infeliz que fue! ¡por que no pudo sostener su felicidad cuando la tuvo! ¡por que soñó mas de la cuenta! ¡por que tan solo...! no tengo por que decir mas, supongo que ya me entendiste**

**Toya.- por que hablas como si ella no viviera, ella aun anda por allí**

**S. Sun.- oh, supongo que es por que es mi deseo el deshacerme de ella**

**Toya.- la princesa Serena debe regresar, la necesito para algo importante**

**S. Sun.- importante? no me imagino que podría ser, si hablamos de la misma princesa**

**Toya.- no te lo contare, solo la necesito para algo y ya**

**inmediatamente**** antes de retirarse otra persona aparece...**

**S. Sun.- cuanto repertorio, no importa yo puedo con todos, o me dirás que no es falso**

**Toya.- como podría decirte que es verdadero si soy yo solo que, yo soy mas guapo**

**S. Sun.- ja, ahora empiezas con bromas, pues te diré lo eliminare con mucho gusto pues a partir de hoy e comenzado a odiarte este será un privilegio ya que al verdadero no puedo tocarlo, sin tu permiso, pienso eliminar a otro inútil**

**Toya.- ¡inútil! ya veras aun no me cobro las que me debes, además tampoco me caes bien**

**S. Sun dio una patada para tumbar al Toya falso saco sus dos sables, hasta ahora solo había usado uno pero esta vez saco los dos, enterró uno en cada pierna.**

**S. Sun.- es una lastima que no hagas ninguna expresión de dolor**

**Saca ambos sables al mismo tiempo y corta la cabeza del Toya falso.**

**Toya.- empezaba a creer que tenias un alma, después de esto sigo dudando**

**S. Sun.- no te quejes, no fuiste tu, además solo me desahogaba, creo que te odio un poco menos que ahorita, solo un poco no te alegres, parece que ahora si podremos continuar**

**solo**** que tenga que matar a alguien mas, esto se pone aburrido**

**Apenas acababa de pronunciar esas palabras cuando alguien se puso frente a ellos.**

**Ambos se quedaron estáticos, Suki estaba parada frente a ellos, ninguno de los dos decía nada, por que ella había aparecido, si era lo único bueno en la vida de ambos desde hacia ya tanto tiempo, S. Sun se quedo inmóvil por un instante, no deseaba eliminarla aunque sabía que era falsa, realmente le agradaba ser Suki, ella no era la perdedora que fue como Serena, aunque las cosas no estaban saliendo bien después de que apareció Atsuko.**

**S. Sun.- por que no terminas de matarla, eh Toya**

**Toya.- a que te refieres, no me atrevería a lastimarla, jamás lo haría**

**S. Sun.- ohh... claro que lo hiciste, ahora debes terminar el trabajo acaba con ella de una buena vez**

**Toya.- prefiero quedarme aquí por siempre antes que hacerle algún daño, se que es falsa y que lo que haga aquí no tiene nada que ver con la realidad, pero no lo haré, después de todo ella no dejo que le explicara nada simplemente se fue, no pude reaccionar cuando ella me pregunto, ¡no supe como comportarme!**

**S. Sun.- a que te refieres, explicar que? todo estaba muy claro, serás muy feliz con Sailor Blue y la pobre de Suki terminara derrumbándose una vez mas**

**Toya.- no lo permitiré, es a ella a quien amo, S. Blue es una imposición de mis padres, una estúpida regla de la nobleza impuesta cuando partí en busca de alguien, tengo poco tiempo, ahora me queda poco tiempo, si no actúo la perderé para siempre**

**S. Sun.- si no la eliminas la perderás para siempre, tu lo dijiste acaba con esta falsedad y vuelve con ella, pelea por lo que quieres, si realmente la amas demuéstralo**

**Toya.- como demostrar que la amo si debo matarla**

**S. Sun.- entiende que no es ella, mientras tu estas atrapado en este lugar ella puede estar a merced de la Necor, quieres quedarte aquí?, debes escoger entre lo falso y lo verdadero no creo que sea una difícil elección, decide ya**

**Lo siento susurro, extendió su mano y lanzo millones de rosas con filosas espinas cuando la primera de ellas estaba por tocar a Suki él cerro sus ojos para no ver, ya estaba hecho, cuando saldría de ese espantoso lugar? solo deseaba volver a la realidad.**

**Todo oscureció ninguno de los dos podía verse, no duro mucho de pronto el lugar se volvió completamente blanco.**

**Alguien estaba junto a Toya, era idéntico cada detalle todo cuanto físicamente era, quien era el verdadero Toya? esa era la interrogante, incluso lo que decía o hacia parecía estar un espejo.**

**S. Sun.- parece que solo hay una solución para esto, así que...**

**S. Sun se acerco a uno de ellos lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo obligo a besarla, el otro Toya se alarmo un poco**

**Toya.- y si fuera yo, como te através a besarme de esa forma**

**S. Sun.- tu eres el falso**

**Saco su espada y la enterró en el Toya falso, listo fue todo lo que dijo mientras sacudía sus manos después de guardar su espada.**

**Las luces volvieron a apagarse, no de nuevo fueron las palabras que ambos dijeron, esto no parecía tener fin.**

**Al encenderse la luz de nuevo, era ahora una S. Sun más al igual que con Toya otra copia exacta.**

**S. Sun.- debes decidir quien es la falsa y no te atrevas a besarme **

**Toya.- no lo haría, recuerdas que tengo novia... bueno espero aun tenerla**

**S. Sun.- te ahorrare las molestias, una copia nunca es mejor que la original**

**Ambas Sailors sacaron un sable, sus movimientos eran idénticos, la verdadera S. Sun hizo una maniobra para dañar el brazo izquierdo sin ser tocada ella, ese sería el distintivo, ya estaba celebrando cuando sintió dolor en su brazo izquierdo, cuando sintió que escurría sangre de el, de la misma forma que a la falsa, por que?, se detuvo por un momento para pensar las cosas con claridad, que era lo que había estado pasando todo ese tiempo que había estado atrapada, era claro para ella que estaba en un sueño o talvez no, talvez no era un sueño si no una pesadilla, eso tenía sentido, primero lo que había dicho Toya, sobre la guerra, ese era uno de sus mayores temores después las identidades de ambos, Sailor Moon, la princesa Serena, Suki y por parte de Toya él sin poderes ahora ellos mismos, eran los temores de ambos, solo que al matar a los otros no había pasado nada, esta vez era diferente, talvez si...**

**S. Sun.- Toya debes eliminarla**

**la**** verdadera S. Sun tomo a la falsa y apenas si podía sujetarla**

**S. Sun.- debes matarla ahora, apresúrate no podré sostenerla por mucho tiempo**

**Toya.- pero, y si mueres, tu la lastimaste y te paso lo mismo, no puedo hacerlo**

**S. Sun.- a quien prefieres ver con vida a mi o tu querida Suki?**

**Toya.- ella no tiene nada que ver con lo que me pides, esta vez es real, tu morirás**

**S. Sun.- claro que tiene que ver si no sales de aquí no la volverás a ver, eso quieres, además esa es la forma de cobrarte las que te debo, no te da gusto matarme**

**Toya.- te detesto es cierto pero no podría matarte, no tienes miedo a morir**

**S. Sun.- eso es lo que mas anhelo, no me interesa seguir mas en este mundo, solo debo cumplir con mi misión y esa es la de protegerte, mátame o lo haré yo misma**

**Toya.- no te lo permitiré**

**Toya saco su espada estaba dispuesto a liberar a la falsa S. Sun, pero la verdadera S. Sun sabía que él haría tal cosa, solo giro un poco y lanzo a la falsa Sailor, quien se incrusto en la espada de Toya, esta se disolvió convirtiéndose aire.**

**Toya.- no vuelvas a hacer eso, acaso quieres que cargue tu muerte en mi conciencia**

**S. Sun.- eso sería divertido de ver, además ya te lo dije eso es todo lo que espero, solo deseo morir y ya no volver a tener esta vida, quisiera olvidar por un momento mis responsabilidades**

**Toya.- a que te refieres si hasta ahora te presentas, al menos eso dijeron las Sailors**

**S. Sun.- eso no es del todo cierto, las Sailor dejaron de entrenar después de que la paz volvía, nada es para siempre, el enemigo se fortalecía y yo tuve que hacer algo, es por eso que fui yo la que dio sus armas a ellas, yo las tenía por que yo las conseguí, quise tomar esos riesgos por que solo e esperado la muerte desde hace mucho tiempo**

**Toya.- por que quieres morir si hay tanto por que vivir**

**S. Sun.- la felicidad no es mi fuerte y la soledad es mi fiel compañera**

**Toya.- no estas sola, tienes a tus compañeras si tan solo fueras mas amable**

**S. Sun.- ya no importa mira estamos desapareciendo, parece que estamos despertando.**

*********

**La barrera se desvanecía y ellos estaban despertando, las Sailor rodearon a S. Sun quien se quedo sentada, se sentía un tanto débil.**

**Toya.- ¡esperen! esta vez quisiera que la dejaran ir sin preguntas, se los pido como un favor**

**S. Blue.- no la podemos dejar ir yo la desenmascarare**

**Toya.- no espera, ya te lo dije no te acerques**

**S. Sun.- no sean tontos la Necor despertó junto con nosotros**

**Necor****.- ja, ja, estoy sorprendida, S. Sun supiste como salir pero estas débil después de todo tu hiciste casi todo el trabajo, ahora yo se todo sobre ustedes dos, va quien lo iba a decir S. Sun o talvez debería llamarte por uno de tus múltiples nombres dejar que todos se enteren, todos lo secretos que guardas podrían destruirte ahora mismo.**

**S. Blue aun quería descubrir quien era la sailor y aprovecho la distracción de la Necor para acercarse a la misteriosa Sailor, Toya se dio cuenta y fue tras ella, la Necor ataco en ese momento su blanco eran esos dos, S. Sun se dio cuenta y evito que ellos fueran lastimados, al darse cuenta ella ya no estaba.**

**Toya.- que fue lo que paso? en donde estaba ella**

**Necor****.- ja, ja, ja, se sacrifico por salvarlos que tierna**

**la**** Necor se acerco a ellos para poder burlarse en sus caras, Toya estaba muy molesto demasiado, mientras la Necor se carcajada no se dio cuenta de que Toya saco impulsivamente su espada y la atravesaba, la Necor cayo casi sin vida, antes de morir solo dijo, "por lo menos, te quite algo, algo, muy... precia....d, do".**

**pero**** ni siquiera estaba el cuerpo, talvez era mejor así, después de todo ella deseaba morir y murió protegiéndolo.**

**Un árbol de los alrededores, unas cuantas de sus ramas, solo se escuchaba como crujían alguien caía de el, era S. Sun, quien intentaba por lo menos sentarse, todos corrieron para ver lo que estaba pasado**

**Toya.- eres una tonta, tu misión era proteger a tu príncipe y la tierra, no tenías que sacrificarte**

**S. Sun.- no lo hice, ese ataque fue fácil de rechazar, es mi pie el dolor es insoportable**

**Megumi**** llego de inmediato había sido víctima de unos niños y no había podido llegar a tiempo, intento curarla, pero no resulto, el dolor seguía igual de intenso, no solo la herida toda la pierna le ardía, por su mente cruzo en quitársela ella misma, no, no podría hacerse eso, Mercury se apresuro a llegar con Megumi.**

**Mercury****.- supongo que la sangre que me diste es de la herida de ella, hice unas pruebas y temo decir que es preocupante, no se como es que aun sigue de pie debería estar en coma o muy grave en estos momento, pero no aun parece tener fuerzas eso talvez nos de una esperanza me e apresurado en hacer un remedio pero no lo e probado, tendremos que arriesgarnos**

**Megumi****.- muchas gracias, siempre has sido muy eficiente Amy**

**S. Sun.- ¡Megumi! ese era tu trabajo, claro que sabía que se lo darías a ella**

**Mercury****.- estas empeorando y tu debilidad en estos momentos ayuda a las toxinas que empiezan a manifestarse en tu cuerpo**

**S. Sun.- tienes el antídoto en tus manos**

**Mercury****.- lo deje en mi bolso esta en el templo, debemos ir rápido**

**S. Sun comenzó a gritar era demasiado dolor para soportar, sujeto su pie, ya no lo soportaba mas, se movía demasiado nadie podía sujetarla, como la llevarían? talvez sería mas rápido ir por el antídoto, los gritos cesaron, la Sailor termino por desmayarse, la toxina hacia su efecto, su sistema inmunológico no podía defenderla, la fiebre empezaba a aparecer, perdía la transformación y no había nada que Megumi pudiera hacer para cubrirla.**

**Toya se quedo petrificado al ver quien era Sailor Silver Sun.**

**CONTINUARA...**

**Nota.- Este es el fin del capitulo gracias por seguir leyendo este fic y en el próximo, Suki deberá tomar decisiones importantes en su vida y por fin vuelven los three lights y dos personitas mas aparecen, Toya también sufrirá un poco, pobre y eso y mas no se lo pierdan cap. 18 " La felicidad a mi alcance".**

**Comentarios dudas y demás a mi e-mail ****buny93@hotmail**** o al de Kaoru-ken ****a_encinas@hotmail.com**

**BAICHA **

****


	18. La felicidad a mi alcance

**Z**** SECRETOS DE LA LUNA****Z**

**CAPITULO DIECIOCHO **

***LA FELICIDAD A MI ALCANCE***

**CREATED BY BUNY**

**-----o0O0o****-----**

**Como era posible?**

**La tenía frente a él y el ni siquiera lo sospechaba, ja, pero como pensaría que ella era ella si sus personalidades eran completamente diferentes.**

**Ahora ella estaba muriendo por su causa y no sabía como reaccionar, en cierta forma estaba demasiado molesto pero no podía evitar estar sumamente preocupado, por que no importaba lo que pasara no deseaba perderla, con el fin de calmarme me quede en la sala con Darién mientras que ellas se encargaban de todo, dejarían que pensara un poco las cosas mientras ellas se encargaban de la crisis, como calmarme? si nada podía hacer si no me dejaban acercarme a ella.**

**El agua helada se había terminado Lita salió de la habitación para ir por mas, Mina también salió para ir a dejar las ropas sucias afuera Amy estaba alistando la medicina en la cocina mientras que Reí se quedaba junto con Minué, Suki comenzó a gritar y Rei desesperadamente salió para llamar a Amy, cuando quiso regresar no pudo entrar al cuarto, una barrera apareció y no dejaba ver lo que pasaba dentro, todos llegaron corriendo al lugar.**

**Toya.- Reí que es lo que pasa? **

**Reí.- apareció esta barrera, solo que...**

**Toya.- ¡habla ya!... disculpa estoy un poco alterado**

**Reí.- yo comprendo, esta barrera esta hecha por alguien de adentro**

**Amy.- estas diciendo que fue Suki quien la hizo?**

**Reí.- no lo se, pero la que la creo esta dentro**

**Toya lanzo un poder a la barrera con el fin de destruirla, nada pasaba, o intentaría de nuevo pero...**

**¡ALTO!**

**Megumi era quien gritaba acercándose velozmente al grupo.**

**Megumi.- rápido es necesario que me des el medicamento, esto se esta poniendo muy peligroso, por favor denme la medicina e indíquenme como aplicarla**

**Amy.- pero la barrera, como podrías aplicarla?**

**Megumi.- no te preocupes yo se como entrar, rápido como la uso?**

**Toya.- entonces tu la hiciste**

**Megumi.- yo no tengo esa habilidad pero se como entrar, claro que mi tamaño me ayuda**

**Reí.- por favor te encargo mucho a mi prima**

**Amy.- debes inyectar esto en su pie, debe ser en el lugar exacto por donde entro el veneno ten mucho cuidado, podrás tu sola**

**Megumi.- claro no se preocupen, disculpen pero debo apresurarme**

**[FLASH BACK]**

**Suki.-**** aahhhh....**

**Reí.-**** ¡¡Suki!! debo ir por Amy esto no me gusta nada...**

**Luna.- Serena!! supongo que es el fin ahora te descubrirán**

**Suki.- no, no, no lo permitiré**

**Suki levanto su mano y empezó a crear una barrera oscura que cubría puertas y ventanas, Suki se transformaba en Serena.**

**Serena.- estoy muy débil, debo ser Serena para soportar mas, ¿qué puedo hacer?**

**Luna.- ¡Amy! la medicina solo debo ir por ella, bien puedo salir por esta barrera**

**Serena.- si, solo que...**

**Luna.- solo que, Serena resiste por favor, olvídate de todo, esta barrera te debilita, deja que ellos te ayuden, Serena...**

**Serena.- ¡NO! lo siento, no hay necesidad por favor ve por la medicina, cuando, cuando la tengas, cof, cof, dirígete, dirígete a la ventana de afuera la haré mas débil, tu, tu la romperás y entraras rápidamente, cof, cof, apresúrate, no se cuanto aguante, cof.**

**[FIN FLASH BACK]**

**Megumi estaba frente a la ventana saco su lanza con un poco de dificultad ya que traía consigo la jeringa golpeo y paso rápidamente.**

**Serena estaba con la mitad de su cuerpo en la cama y la otra mitad en el suelo, no se movía, no parecía respirar, acaso ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo, la perderían así como así, que explicaciones les diría a todos cuando entraran y vieran que en realidad es Serena, cuando la barrera desaparezca y… la barrera!!  Aun seguía allí entonces no era del todo tarde.**

**Megumi se apresuro a llegar donde estaba Serena y la ayudo a acomodarse busco su pie e intento no fallar, estaba tan nerviosa que la jeringa temblaba junto con ella, visualizo el lugar donde debía inyectar cerro sus ojos e introdujo la aguja en el pie donde según ella era la parte mas dañada del pie, en el lugar donde Serena le había dicho por primera vez aquella vez…**

**Solo quedaba esperar, poco a poco la barrera fue desapareciendo Luna se asusto ya que Serena continuaba como Serena y ellos entrarían y a estas alturas ella no deseaba dar explicaciones, Serena se transformo en Suki, eso fue un gran alivio para Luna ya que eso significaba que ya se estaba recuperando, una vez desvanecida la barrera todos entraron de prisa siendo el primero Toya, Suki estaba dormida y Megumi ya no estaba en la habitación, después de estar ya tranquilos se quedarían a cuidar una a la vez y no dejarían la habitación sola por ningún motivo.**

**Todos ya estaban cansados y solo quedaban en la casa Toya, Darién y Reí sería el ultimo turno de ella por recomendación de todos para que descansaran, Suki ya estaba mejor y el resto lo haría Toya.**

**Darién y Toya esperaban su turno en la sala mientras platicaban.**

**Toya se encontraba sumamente molesto, por que ella le hacia esto, que no le tenía la suficiente confianza como para decírselo, acaso no…   en todo caso por que ella se había comportado de esa manera tan fría, eso explicaría el por que se ocultaba, si ella era Sailor Silver Sun entonces… ella debía tener el cristal de plata, aun no lo podía creer y no solo eso estaba sumamente molesto no solo con ella, no solo por el hecho de que le había mentido si no por el hecho de que el no lo había notado, si ella era el amor de su vida debería de ser capaz de reconocerla en cualquier circunstancias, pero como saber que era ella, si no se comportaba como tal, aunque nunca las vio juntas, o sí, en verdad no eso debía ser motivo de sospecha que ella se fuera tan campante cuando el mal apareciera sin reclamos ni nada, simplemente te espero después en casa eso era todo lo que obtenía de ella siempre al empezar una batalla, además aquella ocasión en la que ella se había caído de las escaleras y el cristal se sintió en la casa el mismo día, claro ella era la Sailor, su pie lastimado todo encajaba, claro como sospechar de la dulce Suki.    **

**Suki había despertado, ya sabía que para esas alturas ya todos sabrían que ella era esa Sailor que todos despreciaban y odiaban, claro que ese era el plan original solo que se suponía que nadie debía saber de ella, era por eso que se comportaba como tal, claro que tenía sus razones, las otras Sailors habían dejado de entrenar era normal no había motivos de lucha, eso era lo que mas anhelaba una vida pacifica y tranquila, era por eso que había decidido vivir en la tierra dejar de ser una princesa y tener una vida normal junto con sus amigar, pero no importaba cuanto se esforzara las cosas nunca salían como debían ser, algo terminaba por destruir lo que tanto le había costado, Reí se había quedado rendida por el cansancio y se había quedado dormida, Suki se levanto un poco torpe aun ya que no se sentía con fuerzas, fue en donde escuchaba las voces de dos hombres eran Toya y Darién, se asomo un poco no quería que ellos se enteraran de su presencia, Toya golpeo con fuerza la pared mientras maldecía, Darien se levanto un tanto asustado, por favor fueron sus palabras debes calmarte ella te dará una buena explicación, debe de haber una, piensa que pueden haber miles de razones para que ella te lo estuviera ocultado, ¡NO HAY EXCUSA! Grito sin pensar, Suki salio corriendo del lugar el al parecer no se lo perdonaría, que era lo que podía hacer solo huir como ya lo había estado haciendo por tanto tiempo, ni siquiera como otra persona podía llevar una vida normal, no solo Serena estaba condenada a la infelicidad, no importaba quien era si al final terminaba de la misma forma, que podía hacer otra mentira, claro sería mejor que llegar y decir disculpa pero estoy escapando desde mi boda con tu mejor amigo o por cierto yo soy a quien buscas y no te puedes casar con mi otro yo hasta que yo lo diga, estuve jugando con tigo pero ya no mas, si como no él no la perdonaría, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos descontroladamente Rei quien había despertado vio que Suki corría hacia fuera fue tras ella la tomo del brazo pero la fuerza que llevaba hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y casi cayeran las dos por las escaleras de la entrada del templo, Suki alcanzo a reaccionar y juntando la poca fuerza que tenía jalo a Reí quedando las dos sentadas en las escaleras, Suki comenzó a llorar, los otros dos chicos quienes habían escuchado el alboroto se aproximaban hacia ellas Suki abrazaba a Reí quien no entendía nada mientras Suki la empapaba con su llanto, Suki empezó a balbucear unas palabras poco entendibles, y en eso llego Toya.**

**Toya.- que es lo que pasa?**

**Reí.- no lo se, Suki salio corriendo y …**

**Darién.- pero se supone que tu estabas con ella **

**Reí.- pues debí quedarme dormida, por que mire donde estaba y no la vi, salí del cuarto y ella estaba corriendo en dirección hacía afuera apenas si la pude alcanzar y ahora llora y no se por que razón.**

**Toya.- supongo que sabe que debe darnos muchas explicaciones**

**Suki seguía llorando dijo en un tono muy bajo pero Reí pudo saber lo que decía esta vez, ¿por que Toya esta tan molesto conmigo, que fue lo que hice? Reí volteo a verla con un poco de incredulidad, ¿como que por que? se quedo. ¿Que era lo que pasaba?.**

**Reí.- Suki, ¿que no sabes lo que paso?**

**Suki.- ¿de que hablas?, solo se que Toya me odia y me duele no saber el por que**

**Toya se quedo estático al igual que Darién a ninguno de los dos les gustaba ver llorar a una mujer pero, ¿que era esto?, acaso otra mentira o realmente no recordaba nada  de lo que pasaba, Megumi apareció volando en ese momento Suki se le quedo viendo y casi como un reflejo esta se transformo en Sailor.**

**Sailor Silver Sun estaba en la escena, los miro a todos y de un salto se alejo, se recargo en uno de los pilares del templo pues no estaba recuperada del todo aun, Megumi solo pensaba en que pasaba? Aun noles contaría la verdad, no era necesario revelar la identidad de Serena solo decir que ella era la Sailor y ya, no era tan terrible, por que tenía que mentir de nuevo?...**

**Megumi se acerco a Suki ahora transformada, se puso a su lado y S Sun comenzo a hablar:**

**S. Sun.- bueno supongo que esto llego al limite, saben ahora quien soy o ¿no?**

**Todos se quedaron en incógnita por completo, que clase de respuesta era esa, claro que sabían que ella era Suki y claro que a conocen que era lo que tenía que expliar?**

**S. Sun.- no hay mucho que explicar, no era mi intención meter en esto a Suki, pero ya no importa realmente no importa**

**Toya.- ¿de que estas hablando?  **

**S. Sun.- es muy simple y tu mejor que nadie debería de comprenderlo**

**Toya.- ¿yo? **

**S. Sun.- ¡claro!, tu estuviste en ese sueño conmigo y supiste mas que nadie sobre lo que hay en mi interior, mis miedos, mis razones para ver la vida como lo hago, ¿acaso ya no lo recuerdas? Que mala memoria, así como yo se lo que hay en tu interior, claro que eso en cierta forma ya lo sabía, mi otro yo es tu novia.**

**Darien.- nos quieres dar a entender que tu y Suki son dos personas completamente diferentes**

**S. Sun.- no, eso no es cierto, ella y yo somos la misma persona, mismo cuerpo misma mente, pero no la misma memoria, Suki es todo lo que yo siempre e querido un lindo novio una vida tranquila, muchos amigos, etc. etc. eso es imposible de obtener si sabes cosas como estas, si sabes sobre el peligro constante en el que se encuentra tu planeta, sabiendo que tienes el poder para luchar por el, no te puedes quedar de brazos cruzados que aras cuando no tengas donde vivir en paz, para que exista la paz debes luchar por ella y ¿como lo haces? con lo opuesto a ella, la guerra. Yo solo borre todos los recuerdos de cada batalla para poder vivir tranquila y para poder ayudar solo necesitaba a alguien que me lo recordara y me pareció bien que Megumi lo hiciera.**

**Toya.- Tu no puedes ser Suki, no, no te pareces en nada a ella**

**S. Sun.- decepcionado, no te culpo, mi vida siempre es así, si desean que me valla solo díganlo, yo con gusto me puedo retirar**

**Rei.- un momento no puedes marcharte, Suki no tiene la culpa de todo esto, ella tiene derecho a ser feliz, no tiene por que cargar con tus culpas.**

**Toya reacciono a lo que Reí había dicho, ella tiene razón, dijo mientras bajaba la mirada, yo, yo, levanto de repente la mirada, "yo no quiero perder a Suki" no importa lo que este pasando yo la amo y no quiero perderla.**

**Megumi.- (lo vez te hubiera perdonado ahora cargaras con una mentira mas).**

**S.Sun volvió a ser Suki después de que Toya había dicho esas palabras cayendo al piso, Toya fue corriendo con ella, talvez sea mejor que la lleve a casa, si tu abuelo se entera es seguro que se preocupara y no hay razón para ello, yo puedo cuidarla de ahora en adelante, Megumi llamo tienes otra forma de verte para que ella no se transforme, si contesto la hadita, y al momento se transformo en Minue la pantera de Suki, lo sospeche penso mientras caminaba con Suki en los brazos.**

**Una vez ya en casa de Suki, solo esperaban a que ella despertara, Rei había preferido ir, pero no la dejaron ya que ella también debía descansar o de lo contrarío tendrían que cuidar a alguien mas.**

**Darien.- necesitamos que despierte, no sabemos nada del cristal y con la confusión nadie le pregunto a la Sailor**

**Toya.- tienes razón estaba mas interesado en saber lo que pasaba que no le pregunte, lo siento mucho**

**Darién.- no te preocupes creo que todos deseábamos mas saber lo que estaba pasando y también olvidamos el pequeño detalle del cristal de plata, además no creo que ella nos diga nada y como Suki estoy seguro de que no recordara nada**

**Toya.- pero talvez tenga algo guardado que no sepa que es o nos de algún indicio, por que no te vas a descansar, te agradezco que me ayudes pero todo tiene un limite y no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa**

**Darien.- no te preocupes, me quedare una hora mas y me retirare a descansar.**

*********

**Un festival que ya se tenía previsto desde hace tiempo estaba por terminar la organizadora era Reí Hino y solo faltaba el numero final el cual sería cantado por Suki Hino su prima, después todos podían retirarse a la gran feria que estaba junto al festival, ella no aparecía y Rei temía que su numero final se arruinara, un chico cerro sus ojos y pregunto si sabía quien era, después de la preocupación que traía una pequeña felicidad no estaría del todo mal, incluso esa persona podía ayudarle.**

**¡SEIYA! No lo puedo creer, cuando fue que llegaste le dijo mientras se liberaba para después abrazarlo. En este momento dijo el, y los demás también están aquí pregunto la chica muy feliz, las chicas se van a poner muy contentas.**

**Darien estaba acercándose con el venía ni mas ni menos que Haruka y Michiru, vaya al parecer todos aparecen menos la que debería de estar, Reía ya estaba planeando estaba convenciendo a los chicos de que cantaran, pero ellos ya estaban muy fuera de practica y no deseaban hacer el ridículo, por otro lado también estaba Michiru quien podría dar un concierto de violín, ella acepto gustosa, ya era la hora y Michiru estaba esperando a que la nombraran cuando apareció por fin Suki, Reí la abrazo casi llorando ¿en donde estabas?, me tenías preocupada, Suki solo negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que todo estaba bien y que cantaría la canción, Michiru solo se preguntaba quien era esa chica, Reí solo dijo, gracias Michiru ya no será necesaria tu ayuda, Suki se acerco a ella y le dijo, me puedes acompañar te daré el tono, sería un honor que me acompañaras,, Michiru sonrió amablemente y acepto.**

**Las dos chicas estaban siendo anunciadas y Suki comenzó a cantar:**

_Este mundo pude derrumbarse_

_Lo se..._

_ No importa mas.._

_._

_El hipócrita amor me engaño_

_¿Por que confiar en él?_

_Si solo me enseño a sufrir_

_Si solo me enseño la soledad_

_Te conocí después_

_La soledad no parecía acompañarte_

_Solo otro igual a mi_

_¿Qué esperabas de mi?_

_¿Amistad? ¿Amor?_

_¿Apagar por un instante tu soledad?_

_¿Acabar con la mía con tan solo un instante…?_

_Engañada de nuevo por el amor_

_¿Por que yo…?_

_Tan solo quise ama._

_r_

_Ya no puedo seguir mas_

_¿Por que solo en sueños puedo amar?_

_Cruda realidad que me embarga_

_y lo pierdo todo de nuevo._

_Debería estar acostumbrada es solo..._

_Envuélveme en tu abrazo_

_No te alejes de mí_

_Que mi corazón se rompe más y más_

_Aunque viva en una cruel mentira_

_No te apartes de mí._

_Tan solo quise amar_

_¿Dime solo por que?_

_Todo lo visible en mi corazón se torna azul_

_Te quedaras aquí conmigo?_

_Solo hasta que el viento sople_

_Y arrastre todo de nuevo_

_Todas mis lagrimas_

_Todo aquello..._

_Quédate aquí_

_Tan solo quédate conmigo_

_Quédate por que temo volver a intentar_

_Tan solo quise amar_

_Es tan hermoso esto de soñar_

_Que cuando vuelvo a la realidad_

_Me invade la necesidad de llorar_

_Aunque no lo comprendo_

_¿Por que tengo que vivir así?_

_Es mi ciclo sin fin_

_la felicidad un simple reflejo de lo que quiero_

_Simplemente le da curiosidad por entrar a mi vida_

_Y como un chiquillo ansioso sin esperarme se va_

_Dejándome muy atrás._

_No entiende lo difícil que es_

_No entiende lo mucho que necesito..._

_No entiende simplemente no lo entiende_

_Soñar con el amor no basta_

_¿Por que nadie lo entiende?_

_La felicidad se oculta de nuevo_

_Dejándome en compañía de la soledad_

_Quisiera..._

_Tan solo amar..._

_Tan solo quise amar..._

****

**La canción había dado su fin el publico aplaudía y se levantaba de su asiento, un chico de cabello azul no hacia tal cosas al contrario estaba inmóvil así estuvo todo el tiempo que había durado la canción solo atento a lo que esta decía la letra no escuchaba ni veía a nadie mas solo a ella, la joven cantante estaba por retirarse saludaba agradeciendo a quien había hecho el dúo con ella y estaba por retirarse al camerino para cambiarse de ropa puesto que traía un vestido negro entallado a su esbelta figura no muy propio para estar en una feria, pero si para la ocasión, Michiru la acompañaba dándole el pase, el chico reacciono en ese momento y empujando sin querer a la gente se habría paso hacia el escenario, se topo con Reí antes de llegar, la tomo de los hombros y sin consideración empezó a moverla de un lado para el otro exclamando lo que seguramente Reí entendía muy bien.**

**Fue Seiya quien intervino y salio al rescate de la chica, Reí solo le pidió que se tranquilizara un poco mientras se abrazaba de Seiya, Toya se relajo y pidió disculpas.**

**Toya.- lo siento, espero y me entiendas un poco**

**Reí.- no te preocupes, ve por esas escaleras y llegaras a los camerinos**

**Toya.- gracias**

**Rei.- ten mucho cuidado**

**Toya.- no te preocupes**

**Toya se retiraba corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, sin importarle el cansancio no bajaba la velocidad…**

**Seiya.- vaya, vaya, con que dime sí, ¿Dime quién es ese?**

**Rei.- acaso son celos**

**Seiya.- claro que son celos, es normal puesto que te amo y como no e estado aquí en mucho tiempo…**

**Reí.- basta, ¿no confías en mi?**

**Seiya.- claro que si, pero dime ¿quién es?, ¿por que te trato así?**

**Rei.- será mejor que vallamos con el resto de los chicos, el festival ya acabo y les contare a todos como esta la situación en estos momentos y así nos contaran que paso,  ¿Por qué no se habían reportado?**

**Seiya.- me parece**

*********

**La puerta de el camerino estaba frente a él, no sabía por que pero, estaba dudando, ¿Por qué estaba dudando?, que acaso no lo deseaba, tomo la perilla de la puerta, pero al parecer alguien le había leído el pensamiento y se le había adelantado, una chica de cabellos color azul verde, se asomo.**

**Michiru.- hola, disculpa no has visto a Haruka, es una chica de cabello rubio muy corto**

**Aquí estoy dijo una voz detrás de él**

**Haruka.- ¿qué pasa?**

**Michiru.- nada solo quería saber si andabas por allí, ya voy a salir.**

**Toya.- disculpen, pero**

**Michiru.- oh! Si deseas algo**

**Toya.- la chica que canto, se encuentra**

**Haruka.- es verdad me gustaría conocerla**

**Michiru.- si aquí esta, eres un admirador, por que la verdad canta muy bien**

**Haruka.- así es, no solo eso**

**Miro a Michiru de una manera que solo ella pudo entender lo que le decía.**

**Toya entro rápidamente, la chica ya no estaba.**

**Michiru.- ¿en dónde esta? **

**Una puerta al fondo estaba entre abierta**

**Haruka.- esa puerta estaba allí, como es que no me di cuenta antes**

**Toya.- antes de abrir la puerta estaba aquí**

**Michiru.- sí**

**Toya salio corriendo a la puerta se asomo pero no había nadie…**

**Haruka.- dime ¿quién eres…?**

**Amy acababa de entrar a la habitación y de alguna forma comprendía lo que pasaba.**

**Amy.- será mejor que vengan y explicaremos todo, los esperamos solo faltan ustedes.**

**Continuara...**

**NOTA.- ****Bueno este es el fin de este capitulo, en el próximo por fin aparecerá Serena,  en el templo Hikawa  espero yo tenia pensado hacerlo en el anterior pero mejor lo deje asì mas en suspenso je,je, Y no se pierdan el próximo capitulo 19 "Historias cortas".**

**Cualquier cosa ya saben a mi e-mail**** buny93@hotmail.com ****o al de Kaoru-ken**** a_encinas@hotmail.com **

**BAICHA.**


	19. Historias cortas

**Z**** SECRETOS DE LA LUNA****Z******

**CAPITULO DIECINUEVE**

***HISTORIAS CORTAS ***

**CREATED BY BUNY**

**-oOOo-**

**Nuestra llegada fue rápida, al llegar al palacio nuestra sorpresa no fue mayor a la de nuestra princesa…**

**Seiya pregunto para que se les había llamado cual era la emergencia, ella solo negó con la cabeza todos seguían sin entender lo que pasaba después de todo galaxia había decidido proteger ese planeta mientras ellos disfrutaban de una vida tranquila en la tierra…**

**Solo si se tratase de una catástrofe pediría ayuda, después de todo Galaxia es una de las guerreras mas fuertes, simplemente no lo entendían, Seiya, Taiki y Yaten estaban por regresar algo no estaba bien, por que los harían volver a su planeta…**

**La princesa les dijo que no se preocuparan que antes de irse mejor contactaran a las Sailors y eso hicieron…**

**La comunicación esta cortada…**

**Seiya.- como que esta cortada!!?**

**Yaten.- debemos irnos, los demás deben de estar en peligro.**

**Taiki.- no podemos irnos hay algo que impide la tele transportación y las naves tampoco pueden salir, al parecer hay una barrera que nos lo impide…**

**Seiya.- Estuvimos así por mucho tiempo todos los días intentábamos comunicarnos y salir del planeta pero todos nuestros esfuerzos eran inútiles**

**Taiki.- así es creíamos que estaban en problemas, Serena aun no regresa?**

**Yaten.- veo que nos preocupamos en vano**

**Michiru.- vaya que emocionante su visita a su planeta, ahora quiero que me expliquen que en donde esta nuestra princesa**

**Haruka.- y el cristal de plata?**

**Rei.- bueno me temo que son preguntas que no podemos responder con exactitud**

**Mina.- vieron a la chica que canto al final?**

**Michiru.- claro yo iba a platicar con ella cuando ese chico llego y cuando volví ya no estaba**

**Haruka.- por cierto quien es él?**

**Darien.- bueno él es un amigo del pasado, y es el novio de esta chica, la cual descubrimos que es una Sailor y no es todo ella tiene el cristal de plata**

**Haruka.- entonces tú tienes el cristal**

**Amy.- no, esta Sailor es diferente tiene doble personalidad y ni siquiera ella sabe donde esta solo cuando se transforma.**

**Michiru.- entonces estamos en problemas**

**Lita.- por que lo dices?**

**Michiru.- nuestra visita no es casual, hemos venido por que en el espejo no es muy claro pero aparecen imágenes muy rápida y crean me lo que se alcanza a ver no es nada agradable, necesitamos encontrar a nuestra princesa**

**Darien.- ella se fue después de que el enemigo evito nuestra boda le robaron unos objetos y decidió marcharse, nos había dejado el broche con el cristal pero, esa Sailor me lo robo, ella no es mala si no ya hubiera acabado con nosotros, solo nos pide que dejemos de combatir y que entreguemos nuestros poderes**

**Eso no lo podemos hacer …**

**Una chica llego a la mesa donde se encontraban todos reunidos, todos voltearon,    Hotaru!!!...**

**Hotaru.- nuestra princesa no parece estar en peligro por el momento, pero debemos encontrarla por que la maldad esta muy cerca demasiado…**

**Toya.- entonces que sugieren**

**Haruka.- y que paso con esta chica… por que la dejaron ir **

**Michiru.- si digan que fue lo que paso?**

**Darien.- bueno…**

**Darien les explicaba mientras Toya recordaba lo sucedido, después de todo eran imágenes muy frescas aun…**

**[Flash back]**

**Suki estaba en su habitación después de haber querido huir y transformarse la había agotado y había acabado por dormir la llevaron a su habitación, Darien quien aun no se había retirado esperaba en la sala a  Toya quien estaba un poco confundido sobre lo que había pasado solo estaban ellos dos las demás ya se habían retirado incluso Rei,  quien los había acompañado un poco preocupada por Suki, ya era tarde y Darien ya estaba pensando seriamente en irse, pero Toya solo quería comentarle algo antes de irse para que le diera su opinión al respecto después de todo también al él le importaba el asunto y no podía hacerse esperar…**

**Suki estaba en su habitación al dejarla sobre la cama se levanto exaltada, Toya estaba despidiéndose de ella pidiéndole que durmiera, que todo estaba bien que hablarían en otro momento. Atsuko entro en ese momento.**

**Atsuko.- Toya… T_T estas bien no te paso nada, esa mentirosa te hace sufrir por que no la dejas y te vas con migo**

**Toya.- por favor Atsuko ya te lo dije, perdiste la apuesta y ahora tendrás que irte hasta que el plazo se venza podrás volver **

**Atsuko.- pero Toya prefieres quedarte con la mentirosa!?**

**Toya.- NO!... es… por favor vete antes de que me moleste mas**

**Atsuko.- mmm… esta bien pero ya sabes que volveré el plazo se romperá y veras que serás muy feliz a mi lado cuando estemos casados**

**Suki se quedo observando a Toya  fijamente, por que no la defendió? acaso aun no le creía, todos habían creído su historia que era lo que el pensaba al respecto de todo lo que había pasado, seguía enojado acaso? **

*********

**Toya estaba parado frente a la pared y Darien estaba sentado en el sofá mas próximo a Toya, el chico de cabellos azules estaba callado no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para empezar…**

**Toya.- Darien no se como decirte esto**

**Darien.- es con respecto a que, se que es de mi interés pero no se exactamente de que es por favor dime de que se trata**

**Toya.- pues… es sobre Serena**

**Darien.- Serena, creo que se alo que vas y bien dime**

**Toya.- se que tu la amas y se que sabes que ella es mi prometida, y también se que te dije que ahora amaba a Suki y que deseaba encontrarla para terminar el compromiso y casarme con ella**

**Darien.- así es, acaso as cambiado de parecer con lo que a pasado**

**Suki se había levantado y caminaba sin rumbo fijo, no se había dado cuenta de que ya había regresado a su casa y termino llegando a donde estaban los chicos hablando, cuando escucho la voz de Toya no pudo evitar esconderse y escuchar lo que decían deseaba comprobar si el estaba molesto con ella realmente.**

**Toya.- yo… recuerdas que quedamos atrapados Suki y yo**

**Darien.- si lo recuerdo muy bien**

**Toya.- pues se podría decir que quede en un tipo de sueño realista donde me mostraron uno de mis mayores temores si no es que el mayor**

**Darien.- y que fue lo que viste**

**Toya.- vi como Suki de Sailor mataba a Serena y eso me hizo pensar…**

**Toya golpeo la pared la cual no había dejado de mirar, Darien se exalto un poco estaba por levantarse cuando Toya continuo hablando**

**Toya.- me temo que no se como voy a reaccionar cuando ella aparezca de nuevo, no se si realmente la sigo amando**

**Darien.- pero que hay de Suki**

**"Si que hay de Suki"    la voz de una chica hizo que todo se hundiera en un incomodo silencio que no duro por mucho tiempo.**

**Suki estaba de pie esperando la respuesta, Toya la miro fijamente a los ojos pero no pudo mantener la mirada por mucho tiempo bajo la cabeza y dirigió sus ojos al piso y comenzó a hablar.**

**Toya.- lo siento no se lo que pasa, todo lo que a pasado me a hecho pensar en todas las cosas de mi vida y…     no se ya que pensar**

**Suki.- mírame a los ojos y dime que no la amas **

**Toya volteo a verla sus lagrimas próximas a salir eso lo hacia sentir desdichado, volvería a hacer sufrir a otra mujer así como Serena lo había hecho sufrir antes**

**Toya.- no puedo, yo, yo, lo siento…**

**Suki contuvo el llanto, no se dejaría vencer, sabía que era demasiado bueno para durar, al parecer ya no tenía remedio si el amaba a otra, sabía que ella era su rival, pero ella quería ser amada por quien era y no por quien fue alguna vez, después de todo ella ya no volvería jamás.**

**Toya.- te pido un poco de paciencia, yo aun te amo, Suki no quiero perderte sin estar seguro…**

**Suki.- y yo que y si decides quedarte con ella, yo en donde quedo? No puedo, ya no puedo, tu mas que nadie sabe como a sido mi vida, como te atreves a hacerme lo mismo que todos, no se por que me fije en ti si eres, eres lo que siempre e detestado en mi vida.**

**Suki estaba por salir corriendo cundo Toya fue tras ella, la detuvo con un abraso y hundió su rostro en su cuello, solo murmuraba, no te vallas, por favor…**

**Las lagrimas de Suki ya no se pudieron contener mas y comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas empapando un poco a Toya, este la miro a fijamente a los ojos diciéndole no quiero perderte, Suki lo miro con ternura, tomo su rostro con su mano, sonrió amargamente y dijo.**

**Suki.- lo siento, lo siento mucho, yo necesito pensar las cosas me llevare conmigo a Minue, después de todo ya era hora de llevarla a su libertad, por favor así como yo dejare en libertad a mi pantera te pido que me dejes ir**

**Toya.- no puedo dejarte, te iras y temo que no vuelvas**

**Suki.- yo regresare, lo prometo**

**Toya.- cuando?**

**Suki.- no lo se…**

**Toya.- no puedo, simplemente no puedo, se que te perderé**

**Suki tomo con sus dos manos el rostro de Toya y lo acerco mas a ella para darle un tierno beso.**

**Suki.- nos veremos pronto**

**Toya sintió que se perdía el conocimiento…**

**Suki dejo caer lentamente a Toya y lo dejo en el suelo volteo a ver a Darien quien se encontraba con un rostro sereno observándola. Hasta que ella rompió el silencio.**

**Suki.- no intentes detenerme, por favor dile que prometo regresar, pero no se yo, yo necesito aclarar mi mente.**

**Darien.- esta bien pero promete que será antes de que se venza el plazo, si realmente lo mas volverás, y no permitirás que Atsuko se lo lleve, ten en cuenta de que si Serena no aparece en el plazo Toya deberá casarse con Atsuko, entonces si lo perderás y él te perderá para siempre, solo te pido que lo pienses bien no deseo que mejor amigo termine como yo**

**Suki.- wakarimasu (entiendo) muy bien debo irme antes de que despierte.**

**[End of flash back]**

**Darien.- y eso es lo que paso**

**Haruka.- bien y entonces que opciones nos quedan**

**Rei.- bien pues…**

**La gente gritaba cerca de los puestos de golosinas, todos voltearon era mas que seguro de que el enemigo aparecería, talvez ella también aparecería. Toya se levanto de inmediato al lugar seguido de las Sailors…**

*********

**Una Necor estaba torturando a unas personas del lugar, al parecer  esta no era como las otras Necor, se veía que ella estaba de alguna forma poco controlable había matado a tres personas de un solo ataque, esta no estaba con amenazas ni rehenes su mirada era como la de un asesino  que disfruta de su trabajo, que era lo que podían hacer solo eliminarla y ya.**

**Toya llego al lugar primero y saco su espada estaba por atacar a la villana cuando sin darse cuenta el ataque de esta ya había pasado por un lado suyo atacando a las Sailor que venían atrás quienes difícilmente pudieron esquivar el ataque, solo que por que solo a las chicas había lastimado ni Toya ni Tuxedo Mask habían sido lastimados S. Saturn se puso de pie y alzo su arma estaba dispuesta a usarla, pero Haruka se le adelanto y saco su  arma también y se fue directo a atacar a la Necor coloco el arma enfrente de ella y solo sonrió despectivamente.**

**S. Urano.- "ja" no entiendo por que as osado atacar pero te has llevado muchas vidas contigo así que no te queda nada mas que morir**

**Necor.- ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja…**

**S. Mercury.- no deben confiarse hasta ahora nosotras no hemos podido vencer a ninguna Necor ni siquiera el príncipe**

**S. Neptuno.- como!! Pero si se ve tan débil**

**Haruka estaba por matarla pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta que era ella la que estaba ahora en desventaja.**

**La Necor solo reía extendió su mano le daría el golpe de gracia en ese momento para continuar con la siguiente.**

**Mars le lanzo una de sus flechas evitando una muerte segura para Haruka, los tre lights se unieron y combinaron sus poderes la Necor ni siquiera se movió recibió todo el impacto y la Necor seguía como si nada con una sonrisa malévola, los ataques de las Sailors no funcionaban, cada una saco sus armas recibidas por Sailor Silver Sun, cada una las utilizo   pero nada, esa Necor era como las demás y no podían vencerla, La Necor alzo los brazos y salieron muchos hilos delgados que fueron tras las Sailors,  Toya y T Mask quedaron libres, las Sailor estaban inmóviles, La Necor volteo a ver a los dos hombres y sonrió.**

**Necor.- malditos hombres deben sufrir más que nadie**

**Toya.- que!? Darien corre!!**

**Fue tarde la Necor los había atrapado igual que a las Sailor, jalaba los hilos para producirles dolor.**

**Necor.- sufrirán y morirán lentamente en la agonía.**

**Las Sailor no podían hacer nada, Hotaru vio su arma y se acerco lo mas que pudo sus esfuerzos eran inútiles termino por caer, el arma estaba apoyada y con el movimiento esta se callo Hotaru aprovecho y se libero la Necor aun no se había dado cuenta, qué podía ella hacer? si todos los ataques habían sido en vano, no podía hacer otra cosa mas que usar su máximo poder, el mas destructivo aunque los resultados fueran devastadores, no podía permitir que todos murieran.**

**S. Saturn se estaba concentrando no permitiría mas sufrimiento, no permitiría que su princesa llegara y viera que todos han muerto.**

**Al concentrar su energía la Necor se dio cuenta y dejo tirados a los chicos mientras iba en busca de la Sailor, no la dejaría con una risa demoniatica a toda velocidad se acercaba acumulo energía en su mano para usarlo contra ella pero esta fue desviada, impactándose a un lado de Hotaru la cual hizo que perdiera la concentración y su ataque. **

**La Necor volteo para ver quien la había interrumpido. **

**"Otra Sailor" a ella también la eliminaría.**

**Saco sus hilos de nuevo pero fueron cortados por los sables de la Sailor, La Necor estaba muy molesta, con un suave movimiento de brazos rompió todas las ataduras de los demás, las Sailor se pusieron de pie Silver Sun fue con los príncipes, ellos estaban muy lastimados pero no muy graves**

**S. Sun.- Yokatta...  (que bueno...)**

**S. Saturn.- Tu eres la Sailor que tiene el cristal de plata, revuélvelo**

**S. Sun.- si a mi también me da gusto volver a verte Haruka **

**Todos se quedaron callados Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru no cabían del asombro**

**Venus.- eso ya no nos impresiona ella sabía quienes éramos antes que nosotros, sabía todo lo nuestras peleas pasadas y su misión es la de proteger al príncipe nada mas.**

**S. Sun.- no se distraigan la Necor aun esta aquí**

**La Necor disparo un ataque el cual fue evadido por S. Sun para proteger a los príncipes.**

**S. Sun.- creo que ya es tiempo de destruirte**

**Hotaru.- espera!!  Yo te conozco**

**S. Sun.- oh!! Sii linda Hotaru, tanto tiempo sin verte y dime Haruka no se enoja tanto como antes, por que Michiru es una ángel**

**Haruka.- oye!! Tu fuiste la que nos alerto, pon atención**

**S. Sun.- no hay por que si esta es una Necor muy débil**

**La Necor tomo del cuello a S. Sun, estaba dispuesta a estrangularla con sus hilos, un poco de sangre comenzaba a salir de la piel de S. Sun, Toya quien había hecho un esfuerzo mayor saco su espada y por inercia se quedo apuntando con su arma a la Necor amenazantemente pidiendo que la liberara.**

**La Necor se rió descaradamente, ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja...**

**Necor.- y tu crees que esas amenazas me tienen con pendiente puedo matarla al mismo tiempo que a ti.**

**S. Sun.- eso no, no te lo permitiré tu serás quien muera**

**La Necor ya se estaba carcajeando por las amenazas de S. Sun cuando su risa ceso.**

**Uno de los sables de S. Sun se había hundido en el estomago de la Necor, quien libero el cuello de la chica, Toya se apoyo con su espada no podía mantenerse en pie por mucho estaba muy cansado, S. Sun volteo a ver a la Necor.**

**S. Sun.- no que me ibas a eliminar.**

**S. Sun tomo los hilos de la Necor y comenzó a estrangularla.**

**S. Sun.- shine!!!  (muere!!!)**

**La Necor cayo muerta ante todos, ella estaba por retirarse y Toya toco su pie, no te vallas le decía despacio...**

**S. Sun volteo  a verlo se alejo de Toya y llamo a Megumi, le pidió que los curara a todos para poder retirase**

**Hotaru fue la primera que se opuso…**

**Hotaru****.- no te dejare ir, tu eres la causa de las desgracias de mi princesa**

**Todos se quedaron paralizados incluso la misma Suki, como podía ser ella la causa de sus desgracias cuando ella era mas feliz así.**

**S. Sun.- ja, no sabes lo que dices, tierna Hotaru este hubiera sido un lindo encuentro… lo siento debo marcharme espero charlar con ustedes después, veo que sus estrellas también volvieron.**

**S. Sun tiro un beso al aire y paso por un lado de Saturn quien no entendía nada.**

**Todos ya estaban mas tranquilos platicaban del asunto en casa de Rei, ya que ese era el punto usual de reunion, fue Haruka la primera en preguntar…**

**Haruka****.- Hotaru… dime por que le dijiste eso a S. Sun**

**Hotaru****.- …  … yo, no lo se en realidad, ella, no lo se, no se por que siento que quiero odiarla, pero no puedo, se que no es mala pero, siento su rencor hacia nuestra princesa y eso es lo que no comprendo.**

**Michiru****.- sin duda ella me es familiar pero yo no siento que quiera odiarla me parece simpatica, je,je,**

**Haruka****.- pues, a mi no me gusto su comentario sobre mi**

**Michiru****.- pero si fue muy gracioso, ji,ji, además parece saber quienes somos**

**Taiki****.- incluso sabe de nosotros**

**Seiya****.- no me extrañaría que supiera nuestras identidades**

**Yaten****.- pues mientras no nos lastime esta bien por mi, por lo que veo ella no es nuestra enemiga no veo por que el alboroto**

**Mina.- creo que Yaten tiene razón, se que ella tiene el cristal, pero…**

**Amy.- se a lo que te refieres yo no quiero pelear con ella se que debe tener sus motivos para comportarse de esa forma **

**Rei****.- además como Suki es una persona muy dulce y confiable, no creo que una persona pueda ser tan mala**

**Lita.- claro que no la próxima vez que la vea le pediré que de esa receta esas galletas extranjeras que me prometió**

**Todos se quedaron helados…**

*********

**Luna y Serena estaban en un lugar oculto y solitario…**

**Luna.- Serena cuando vas a regresar, yo ya quiero volver **

**Serena.- no se aun no se que hacer, por que él, se que él aun no se ha decidido**

**Luna.- como quieres que se decida si el no a visto a Serena, debes presentarte y si no lo haces pronto yo iré sola y no me importara lo que pase **

**Serena.- por que tantas ganas de volver en este momento**

**Luna.- es Artemis**

**Serena.- Artemis?**

**Luna.- si el me preocupa, al principio me pareció divertido asustarlo, después me di cuenta de lo triste que esta y ahora se la pasa encerrado en la casa Mina casi no como la soledad lo esta matando**

**Serena.- pero el tiene a las chicas**

**Luna.- no es lo mismo mas que nadie bien lo sabe**

**Serena se quedo pensante, se volteo suspiro un poco y volteo a ver a Luna**

**Serena.- esta bien dame un plazo de un día por lo menos para pensar bien que es lo que voy  hacer, yo te dejare con las chicas pero no te prometo que serena se quede.**

*********

**Un día soleado en el templo Hikawa, el tiempo de Toya estaba terminando, que era lo que iba a hacer? Ni Suki, ni Serena aparecían.**

**De la entrada principal  ****un pequeño y lindo animal entro su pelaje era oscuro, la intensa luz de la entrada no dejaba ver quien era algo si era seguro.**

**Mina.- Neko desu... (es un gato...)**

**Todos voltearon a ver con mas interés...   ¡¡¡LUNA!!!**

**Si era Luna todos se levantaron y recibieron con mucha alegría a la pequeña gatita, pero...**

**Si Luna estaba en ese lugar entonces, la atención hacia la gatita disminuyo todos voltearon a la entrada tenían la gran esperanza de verla a ella, por fin regresaría?**

**Un instante muy largo todos callados solo esperando, Luna no comprendía al principio después recordó, claro ella había estado con ella todo ese tiempo era normal que no se preocupara por esas cosas, había olvidado que Serena había decidido ver que era lo que pasaba, Serena no entraba, todos estaban impacientes.**

**Hotaru****.- Luna acaso vienes sola?**

**Luna.- esperen un momento**

**Luna salio del templo Serena estaba recargada en la pared**

**Luna.- que te pasa? Ya entra todos esperan**

**Serena.- tengo miedo no puedo moverme**

**Luna.- pues ya estamos aquí y no te puedes retractar o yo diré toda la verdad**

**Serena.- chotto matte!! (espera un poco!!) esta bien ya voy **

**Luna fue la primera en entra seguida de la rubia, todos al verla corrieron todos deseaban abrazarla, pero ella levanto la mano y pidió que no se acercaran.**

**Todos se detuvieron en seco, que pasaba?...**

**Serena.- ... yo, yo no vine para quedarme, yo, yo solo vine a dejar a Luna, eso es todo, por favor no se preocupen mas por mi, yo estoy bien...**

**Hotaru****.- pero princesa, la necesitamos**

**Serena.- ¡¡NO!!... no me vuelvas a llamar de esa manera, yo ya no soy la princesa, no pretendo ser mas la líder de las sailors, todo mi deber era proteger a mi gente y esta ya no esta se fue junto  con el milenio de plata, no seré mas la pincesa Serena, tan solo piensen que ella ya murió**

**Rei****.- no puedes hablar en serio, tu gente esta en este planeta, todas las personas que te estiman también, no los puedes abandonar, no en este momento, no nos puedes dejar...**

**Serena.- lo siento, se que parezco egoísta pero, ya me canse de ser quien soy, ya no soporto mi vida**

**Darien****.- no, te perdono que nos hagas esto, t hemos esperado por tanto tiempo, estabamos preocupados por ti, no pareces egoísta, eres una egoísta, solo piensas en ti.**

**Serena.- yo, ya me canse de pensar en los demás, siempre fue así, al final yo era la que tenía que llorar, yo era la que tenía que sufrir**

**Darién.- por que... por que no lo dijiste sabes que siempre te apoyare**

**Serena.- entonces apóyame en esto, solo quiero dejar de ser La princesa Serena**

**Darien****.- esto es algo en lo que no puedo apoyarte, no deseo que te vallas...**

**Serena.- entonces ambos somos egoístas...      me retiro**

**Toya.- ¡¡espera!! yo, yo, **

**Serena.- no intentaras detenerme tu también**

**Toya.- no yo solo...**

**Toya saco de su bolsillo un pequeño objeto y se acerco a Serena tomo la mano de la rubia y le entrego el objeto**

**Toya.- talvez no lo recuerdes, no te culpo, solo que antes de renunciar a ser la princesa deseo romper el compromiso que me unía a ti, solo rompo formalmente el compromiso**

**Serena observo el objeto que le estaba entregando, una llave, su llave, la que le habían extraído y ya no había querido regresar, ella sonrío y dijo: **

**Bien después de romper ese compromiso declaro que no seré mas la princesa.**

**Serena estaba por retirarse, pero una chica entro corriendo.**

**Suki Hino era quien entraba a la habitación, vio a la rubia quien estaba por marcharse cruzaron miradas y se detuvieron las dos una frente a la otra.**

**Suki.- anata wa... (tu eres??)**

**Serena.- si, solo te pido que cuides bien del cristal de plata**

**Los ojos de Suki se abrieron por completo, que erea lo que pasaba, Serena termino por salir del lugar seguida por las chicas quienes pasaron por un lado de Suki.**

**Al llegar a la salida ella ya no estaba, regresaron, no se explicaban que era lo que había pasado.**

**Suki seguía de pie, Toya se acerco a ella un poco dudoso, era ella realmente?.**

**Suki parecía desmayarse y Toya la cacho, justo antes de caer.**

**Toya.- Suki? Suki? despierta**

**Suki abrió los ojos lentamente, Toya estaba frente a ella, él había decidido y no solo eso la había elegído a ella, Toya e sonrió y sacó el arete.**

**Toya.- espero que aceptes esto de nuevo y...**

**Toya saco una caja del bolsillo, le cual contenía un anillo de compromiso**

**Toya.- espero que aceptes ser mi esposa…**

**CONTINUARA…**

**Notas.- Por fin el 19… je,je, me pregunto que le dirá Suki a Toya…  … mmm… no talvés le diga que no, ja,ja,ja… bueno pues no se pierdan el que sigue el cual se trata de además de la contestación aparece otra persona del pasado de Serena que pues se titula. " Miedo?… Shania?" se que no dice mucho pero es todo por hoy.**

**Gracis**** a todas mis lectoras por seguir leyendo este fic ^^ incluso a las seguidoras de la pareja Serena-Darien yo también prefiero esa pareja no se desanimen habrá dos finales como lo había comentado antes je,je, voy a seguir espero, actualizando ahora cada quince días.  **

**BAICHA.**


	20. Miedo Shania

**Z****SECRETOS DE LA LUNA**Z****

**CAPITULO VEINTE**

*** MIEDO… SHANIA  ***

**CREATED BY BUNY**

**-----o0O0o-----**

**Suki**** había regresado por fin los días habían sido largos y la espera por fin había valido la pena ella estaba frente a sus ojos no solo eso la tenía entre sus brazos y no pretendía volver a soltarla.**

**Sus palabras habían sido dichas, tenía en sus manos un anillo y ya lo había dicho, su propuesta, solo, tan solo esperaba la respuesta de esta chica, el no aceptaría un no como respuesta pero debía ser formal. **

**Ella estaba totalmente callada casi en shok, solo pudo reaccionar de una forma abrazo al chico con todas sus fuerzas, eso le tomo por sorpresa al chico de cabellos azules quien correspondió el abrazo, por fin ella se había decidido a hablar…**

**Suki.- yo, esto lo he deseado con todo mi corazón y tu sabes mi respuesta**

**Toya la retiro de si para ver su rostro, su felicidad era notoria no tendría que casarse con Atsuko y por fin se quedaría con la mujer que amaba.**

**Suki.- pero…**

**Pero…  pero… esas palabras no concordaban, su felicidad ahora se veía amenazada, este pero no era un pero de broma, ella lo decía con tanta seriedad, inclusive parecía que ella lloraría.**

**Suki.- pero, yo, antes de decidir quiero que me escuches, por favor y quiero que pongas atención a cada una de mis palabras. Como sabrás, yo, esta separación me hizo pensar las cosas y ahora que se que tu no amas a Serena.**

**Toya.- por favor dímelo sin rodeos **

**Suki.- yo se quien soy, mis recuerdos han regresado y solo quería saber si tu realmente puedes amarme de la misma forma en que solías, por que ya no soy la misma persona dulce e ignorante, todo eso quedo atrás, dime podrás amar a alguien como yo, podrás? Dímelo y dímelo con toda sinceridad, amaras a alguien a quien llegaste a odiar, amaras a Sailor Silver Sun**

**Todos estaban paralizados, Toya estaba sin habla, totalmente asombrado, cuando la vio entrar era como si todo se aclarara, como si todo por fin tuviera una solución, cuando lo abrazo pensó que todo había quedado solucionado, las demás Sailors que presenciaban solo pensaban en que ella al parecer había recuperado la memoria, entonces ella por fin debía saber el paradero del cristal de plata…**

**Suki.- esa solo es una interrogante, piénsalo muy bien, también…  Mi vida a sido siempre un desastre y no creo que esta vez sea la excepción algo pasara lo se y nos separara, estas dispuesto a vivir con migo aunque solo sea por un corto periodo, quieres arriesgarte?**

**Toya estaba sin hablar por que esas preguntas? Por que ella de pronto llegaba con esas preguntas tan absurdas, ella sabía la respuesta el sabia la respuesta por que hacer esperar por que sufrir tanto…**

**Toya.- solo te puedo decir algo, por que me preguntas algo tan obvio**

**Suki.- que!?**

**Toya.- no importa si solo puedo estar a tu lado este día no me importa lo que pase después nadie puede asegurarlo yo luchare para que nuestro amor permanezca yo quiero seguir a tu lado pase lo que pase, por que solo hay una cosas de la que estoy seguro y eso es que te amo…**

**Suki se quedo callada por unos instante agacho su cabeza, sería normal que sus lagrimas salieran pero no tenía motivos para ello**

**Suki.- solo aceptare con una condición**

**Toya.- cual?**

**Suki.- quiero que me des el primer objeto símbolo de compromiso de tu planeta **

**Toya sonrió saco el arete que Suki le había regresado cuando Atsuko había aparecido y se lo coloco en la oreja, también le puso el anillo para sellar el compromiso totalmente.**

**Haruka.- si eso es muy bonito y cursi pero, el cristal de plata debes devolverlo**

**Suki.- Haruka tu nunca cambias te preocupas demasiado**

**Haruka.- el cristal!!**

**Suki.- no te lo daré ...**

**Michiru.- por favor Haruka por que no mejor nos calmamos y vamos a platicar a la sala todas, creo que es algo que nos interesara a todos verdad?**

**Todos.- si, si...**

**Haruka.- no esto solo tiene una solución y si no lo quiere entregar se lo quitare a la fuerza**

**Suki.- bien ya que estamos tan energéticos, que te parece si hacemos un trato**

**Haruka.- de que se trata? **

**Suki.- bien solo les daré el cristal si me demuestran que lo merecen cuantas de ustedes desean competir?**

**Nadie contestaba que clase de competencia era esa**

**Haruka.- yo competiré, solo que nada de trampas**

**Suki.- bien así será si lo deseas puedes transformarte, por mi parte no loo veo necesario si lo desean pueden pelear varias contra mi sola**

**Hotaru.- a que quieres llegar con todo esto?**

**Suki.- bueno solo les haré saber que tan débiles se han vuelto por el simple hecho de llevar una vida pacifica, no las culpo ese era el deseo de su princesa, pero se han descuidado y el enemigo apareció y pues...  bueno solo será Haruka ^^**

**Hotaru.- yo participare, pero solo una pregunta, podemos utilizar nuestras armas?**

**Suki.- lo que deseen, yo no las usare no las necesito ya que no pienso matar a nadie después de todo somos amigas ^^ y espero asistan a mi boda no importa lo que pase.**

**Hotaru.- me encantara ir a tu boda**

**Michiru.- si yo también quiero ir , que dices Haruka**

**Haruka.- claro después de obtener el cristal de plata, me encantara ir**

**Suki.- bien que te parece si vamos a un lugar mas apartado, los que no participen serán los  testigos**

**Todos fueron a unos jardines alejados de todo curioso la batalla sería entre Suki y Sailor Uranus y Saturn las cuales ya estaban listas con sus armas en la mano.**

**Suki.- el que ustedes tengan armas no significan que tengan mas poder, para vencerme necesitaran mas que poder y velocidad...**

**Haruka.- Hotaru!! trabajaremos en equipo**

**Hotaru.- sí!!**

**Hotaru utilizaría una de sus técnicas, no sabía si usar mucho poder ya que talvez Suki pudiera estar solo alardeando**

**Suki se dio cuenta de ello y solo grito:   "Usaras tan poco nivel, no podrás ganar con eso "**

**Haruka si estaba dispuesta a usar todo su poder le daría una lección a esa Sailor, como se atrevía a burlarse de ella de esa forma, no usaba nada a su favor le daba todas las ventajas y se arrepentiría por eso.**

**Ambas combinaron dos de sus ataques mas fuertes contra Suki quien estaba bostezando en ese momento, Toya no pudo dejar de preocuparse el impacto ya había pasado y una enorme nube de tierra no permitía ver a nadie.**

**Haruka ya estaba celebrando cuando un brazo le paso por el cuello llevándosela hasta hacer que ella cayera al suelo, esto la dejo sorprendida, se suponía que le había  caído todo el poder, no pudo haber esquivado eran dos ataques muy fuertes, la nube estaba desapareciendo y Suki aun se encontraba parada en el mismo lugar, se estaba sacudiendo el polvo.**

**Suki.- debí poner en la apuesta la lavandería, pero como no lo hice creo que la única que saldrá perdiendo soy yo, ja,ja, cuando empezara el ataque, oh! Por dios acaso te as resbalado**

**Haruka seguía en el suelo, simplemente no entendía lo que pasaba, Hotaru bajo su arma  y solo dijo: Creo que esto es caso perdido, no creo que podamos vencerla y no pienso usar todo mi poder en ello.**

**Haruka.- pero que dices!!  no podemos darnos por vencidas... **

**Suki.- solo una pregunta, contra quien estas peleando?**

**Haruka.- como que contra quien contra ti, esto terminara si me das el cristal**

**Suki.- Hotaru ya se dio cuenta por que tu no lo puedes comprender, nosotras somos  aliadas yo soy la indicada para proteger el cristal**

**Haruka.- nosotras somos las sailor que protegemos este planeta y...**

**Suki.- por que lo proteges si este no es tu deber, la Luna fue destruida ustedes están aquí por que la reina así lo quiso ella deseaba mas que nada que ustedes y su hija vivieran una  vida tranquila, por que pelear?**

**Haruka.- aquí están las personas que amamos, como puedes esperar que no hagamos nada por la gente que queremos si tenemos el poder para hacerlo**

**Suki.- esa es la orden de su reina piensas desobedecer**

**Haruka.- ...  no tengo por que dudar, se que hago lo correcto**

**Suki.- me doy cuenta de que soy una egoísta, por que sinceramente yo si deseo esa vida de la que te he hablado, ser una chica normal vivir una vida pacifica con las personas que quiero  creo que si el único arreglo para esto es entregarte el cristal, entonces tómalo**

**Suki extiende la mano y le muestra el cristal, Haruka un poco dudosa se acerca a Suki para poder tomar la piedra, al momento de tocarla la piedra comenzó a emitir luz lanzando a Uranus al piso, que era lo que había pasado, había sido ella capaz de controlar el poder del cristal cuando su princesa no era capaz de hacerlo en su totalidad.**

**Toya.- que fue lo que paso?**

**Amy.- no me explico que pudo pasar, el cristal rechazo a Haruka**

**Michiru.- Haruka estas bien **

**Darién.- como es posible que uses el cristal?**

**Suki.- yo no lo use, si lo desean lo colocare en el piso y alguien de ustedes lo tomara**

**Lita.- yo lo tomare **

**Suki coloca el cristal en el piso y se aleja, mientras que Lita se acerca a tomarlo, pero el resultado fue el mismo Lita también fue expulsada, Reí decidió que ella lo tomaría, penso que talvez habría alguna barrera y con uno de sus conjuros la quitaría al acercarse a tomar el cristal el resultado no cambio Hotaru y Michiru lo intentaron también pero nada , Mina era lo mas cercano a Serena talvez ella si podría pero se negó dijo que  pasarías lo mismo y que no tenía caso, Darien dudo un poco pero el si pudo tomarlo **

**Mina.- por que el si puede tomarlo **

**Setsuna.- talvez sea que el es un príncipe y si eso es cierto por favor Toya te pido que lo tomes y nos compruebes lo que e dicho**

**Toya tomo el cristal de las manos de Darien y en efecto nada paso lo pudo tomar, eso explicaba por que las sailor no lo habían podido tomar pero y Suki. Todos voltearon a verla**

**Haruka.- por que tu si puedes tomar el cristal de plata si eres una guerrera**

**Suki.- Bueno no quería decir nada pero la verdad es que soy una princesa.**

**Todos.- QUE!!!**

**Suki.- así es mi hermano es el príncipe del sol, mis poderes son una combinación entre el sol y la luna los cuales se dicen que son hermanos, La leyenda del sol y la luna los hermanos del día y de la noche, se dice que ellos no pueden verse puesto que se odian, por eso cuando el sol se va la luna aparece, mientras que cuando el sol esta la Luna se esconde para que su hermano no la vea, yo soy una hija no deseada por el Sol así que termine como una Sailor protegiendo a la Tierra, protegiendo a su Príncipe.**

**Haruka.- lo siento creo que ya entendí lo que querías decirme nosotras no somos aptas para el cristal y tu eres mas indicada ya que no dejare que esos hombres lo tengan ¬¬**

**Suki.- muchas gracias Haruka me hiciste recordar viejos momentos**

**Hotaru.- creo que ahora entiendo esa melancolía, esa energía extraña pero a la vez tan familiar, aun creo que ocultas algo pero, no puedo dejar de sentir simpatía por ti**

**Suki.- yo también te extrañe Hotaru...**

*********

**Suki entro en la habitación**

**Luna...  Luna.... no te escondas **

**las**** luces se encendieron.... allí estas!!**

**Suki.- querida Luna tienes que contarme todo, crees que no me di cuenta que te fuiste muy silenciosa de seguro querías que Artemis te viera y bien dime**

**Luna estaba debajo de la cama su rostro enrojeció frunció el entre cejo y solo pudo decir toda apenada y con un tono un tanto molesta**

**Luna.- NO PASO NADA!!! ese tonto de Artemis**

**Suki.- me da gusto que por fin te hallas reunido con el, estoy segura de que el esta muy feliz con tu regreso  ^^**

**Luna.- yo quería preguntarte, ahora que soy Luna en donde voy a vivir?, con Mina no puedo Artemis vive allí contigo pues... se supone que no te conozco y no se con cual de las Sailors ir, que me aconsejas?**

**Suki.- pues... vaya si que es una difícil decisión, mmm... bueno Luna la solución esta muy simple **

**Luna.- y cual es?**

**Suki.- pues... tu ya eres mayor y tu querías regresar, solo decide **

**Luna.- ¬¬ por que creí que me ayudarías**

**Suki.- por que no te quedas con Amy siempre te has llevado muy bien con ella además siempre esta sola.**

**Amy.- creo que tienes razón, le diré a Amy si me puedo quedar en su casa, espero y no se enojen el resto de las chicas**

**Suki.- lo mas seguro es que si se molesten je,je, ^^**

**Luna.- como puedes decir eso con tanta tranquilidad mmm... a mi no me engañas estas muy feliz por que regresaste con Toya**

**Suki.- así es, oh! tu no te enterase por que te fuiste, el me propuso matrimonio**

**Luna.- lo supuse**

**Suki.- eh? como que lo supusiste**

**Luna.- el anillo en tu dedo y el arete**

**Suki.- si, nos casaremos pronto, sabes me alegra que en aquella ocasión nos quedáramos en América, si no te hubiera hecho caso yo... ^^pero ya no importa solo quería agradecerte**

**Luna.- solo espero que todo siga como hasta ahora**

**Suki.- no tiene por que cambiar**

**Luna.- pues claro que no, no tiene por que**

**Suki.- oh no! empezó a llover, espero y no truene**

**Luna.- tu no cambias con todo tu poder y sigues temiendo a un simple rayo, no lo comprendo por que les temes tanto a tal grado de que te hace llorar**

**Suki.- pues no lo recuerdo bien, solo se que es un miedo que nació en mi niñez, cuando estudiaba, tu y yo ya nos conocíamos yo estaba practicando los poderes de las Sailors, debía controlar todos lo elementos, tierra, fuego, agua, viento entre otras cosas claro que no todo eso lo usan las Sailors pero yo debía saber, fue una de mis lecciones, la electricidad yo debía aprender a utilizarla, no recuerdo bien lo que paso ese día, pero después de ese momento escucho los truenos y siento, siento algo raro dentro de  mi es muy extraño, el temor me invade y solo puedo gritar y asustarme, eso es todo lo que puedo decir y solo espero que no pase nada, bueno debes ir con Amy antes de que empiece a llover de nuevo el agua dejo de caer .**

*********

**La noche había caído y la lluvia también, continuaba cayendo cada vez con mas fuerza los truenos parecían caer a un lado de la casa el ruido era espantoso, insoportable, Toya se encontraba profundamente dormido, de repente un grito, sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente. "Suki" ella, ese grito era de ella, se levanto asustado lo mas rápido que pudo, algo malo debía pasar para que ella gritara, por fin estaban juntos y no permitiría que nada los separara, su desesperación fue tanta que ni siquiera aparto las sabanas de la cama y termino por resbalar con ella cayó l piso pesadamente inmediatamente se levantaría pero un ruido estaba a un lado de su cama y por lo apurado que estaba no se había dado cuenta, Suki estaba en ese lugar sentada abrazada de sus rodillas, Toya se acerco a ella...**

**Toya.- que pasa? no me vas a decir que te dan miedo los truenos**

**Suki.- ...**

**Toya.- ( no lo puedo creer, bueno una debilidad debía tener, se veía tan perfecta, me alegra que no sea así) no tienes por que temer, yo estoy contigo**

**Suki.- ya no lo soporto mas, siento como si me estuviera atormentando a mi**

**Toya.- no digas tonterías como podría? y por que? no hay razón**

**Suki.- puedo quedarme en tu habitación?**

**Toya.- aquí? pero...**

**Suki.- tengo mucho miedo no puedo dormir**

**Toya.- esta bien, sube a la cama el piso esta muy helado no te vallas a resfriar**

**Suki.- si, gracias**

**Suki estaba acostada y Toya estaba tendiendo en el piso unas cobijas y unas sabanas**

**Suki.- por que te acuestas en el suelo? por que no vienes aquí**

**Toya.- este... creo que será mejor de esta forma**

**Suki.- pero se supone que pronto nos casaremos no tienes por que preocuparte nada pasara además es la misma me siento sola aquí**

**Toya.- se que no pasara nada pero me siento mas cómodo aquí abajo, no te preocupes**

**Suki.- dijiste que el piso estaba helado, además no confías en mi?**

**Toya.- si confío en ti, en el que no confío es en mi**

**Suki.- ja, ja, no seas ridículo si tu no vienes yo iré**

**Toya.- por favor no, temo perder el control **

**Suki.- te pongo nervioso...**

**un**** trueno cayo...    y tan solo un grito se escucho...**

**Toya.- no pasa nada Suki yo estaré cercas, intenta dormir**

**Toya se volteo y se arropo con la cobija sus ojos completamente abiertos no podía dormir, la causa? era evidente, miles de cosas cruzaban por su mente, por fin el cansancio estaba por vencerlo poco a poco sus ojos se sentían cada vez mas pesados por fin terminaría por dormir, acaso esa no era la noche soñada por cualquier novio enamorado y sin embargo era tan incomodo si confiaba en ella, él temía... otro trueno sus ojos se abrieron completamente y no fue por el sonido, sentía que alguien se aferraba a él con mucha fuerza mientras escuchaba el llanto de una mujer...**

**Toya.- no pense que esto fuera tan serió **

**Suki.- te dije que moría de miedo, por que no me lo creíste**

**Toya.- esta bien quédate a mi lado, pero no respondo**

**Suki.- ja, ja, ja, no te preocupes**

**Toya.- bueno al menos te hice reír ^^**

**Suki.- oyasumi nasai (buenas noches)**

**Toya.- oyasumi nasai boku no chisaii usagi... (buenas noches mi pequeña conejita...)**

**Suki.- que fue lo que dijiste?**

**Toya.- eh? mmm... no se solo se me ocurrió me precio lindo, me hace sentir feliz no se por que, disculpa si no fue de tu agrado simplemente... no lo se, ahora siento que puedo protegerte y te imagino como un indefenso conejillo**

**Suki.- Toya? **

**Toya.- sí**

**Suki.- no, nada, aishiteru... (te amo...)**

**Toya volteo a verla sus ojos se cruzaron se quedaron así por unos instantes hasta que otro rayo resonó e hizo que ella se acercara mas posándose en los labios de Toya sin intención alguna...**

**La noche paso lenta pero la mañana llego con un sol esplendoroso nada parecido a la noche anterior, los dos despertaban Toya fue el primero se dirigió al baño se lavo la cara y se miro al espejo, que noche se dijo estaba por tomar la perilla de la puerta cuando escucho un grito, toda la noche había estado escuchando los gritos de Suki pero ese era diferente, se apresuro a salir cuando vio a una chica muy familiar "ATSUKO"**

**Atsuko.- que hace ella aquí?**

**Toya.- no tienes por que gritar, además que haces aquí? creí haberte dicho que no regresaras aun tengo tiempo**

**Atsuko.- no solo te queda mañana hubo un error de cálculos, pero ¡¡¡QUE!!! por que trae tu pijama puesta**

**Toya.- que? mi pijama **

**Volteo a verse y efectivamente le faltaba la camisa de la pijama**

**Toya.- no lo se supongo que le dio frío y se la puso (sonrrojandose)**

**Atsuko.- eso ni tu te lo crees si ella tenía frío por que tu ibas a tener calor es ilógico**

**Toya.- por favor Atsuko has perdido Suki y yo vamos a casarnos**

**Suki.- que pasa? Atsuko ohayo gozaimasu (buenos días)^^**

**Atsuko.- ¡pero que descaro! será mejor  que me vaya antes de que, hay no...**

**Atsuko salió de la habitación prácticamente corriendo, Toya volteo a ver a Suki y solo le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas, cosa que ella también hizo**

**Toya.- te dije que no confiaba en mi**

**Suki.- ya no importa o sí?**

**Toya.- supongo que no **

*********

**Toya le había dicho a Suki que no era necesario que comprara nada para su boda que de seguro ya estaba todo listo,  pero ella insistió en que quería algunas cosas personales para la boda iba caminando por las calles de la ciudad cuando una voz muy familiar la llamo**

**Darien.- oi, chotto matte kudasai  (hey, espera un poco por favor) **

**Suki.- Hai, konnichiwa (hola buenas tardes) ocurre algo?**

**Darien.- no  solo quería conversar un poco contigo**

**Suki.- bien tu dirás, que es lo que pasa?**

**Darien.- pero aquí no hace mucho calor que tal si vamos a la nevería que esta aquí a la vuelta**

**Suki.- me parece genial ^^ me encanta el helado**

**Se dirigieron a la heladería, una vez en ese lugar Darien le pidió a Suki que tomara asiento mientras el iba por los helados, Suki se sentó a esperar, una vez que Darien llego con los helados empezaron a conversar.**

**Suki.- y de que querías hablar con migo**

**Darien.- pues, no quieres probar primero tu helado esta delicioso**

**Suki tomo del helado, no se había dado cuenta pero el helado que tenía enfrente era de chocolate y no solo eso tenía galletas chispas de chocolate con cobertura liquida de chocolate y como toque final en vez de una cereza como era costumbre, era una fresa la que lo adornaba, waa!! oishi desu (ha!!! que delicioso) dijo es mi favorito, me encanta el chocolate, Darien solo se apoyo en su mano derecha y la observaba divertido, Suki que detuvo por un segundo, sería posible?...**

**Suki.- bien tengo mucho que hacer podrías hablar ahora**

**Darien.- si supongo que ya puedo, después de todo e comprobado mi hipótesis**

**Suki.- hipótesis? a que te refieres?**

**Darien.- bien por un tiempo pense que solo era mi imaginación, después ya no supe que pensar, tu y ella dos personas aparentemente tan diferentes pero a la vez tan parecidas, demasiado...**

**por**** es creí que mi mente jugaba con migo, pero eso fue lo que pense cuando las vi a las dos juntas, no podías ser tu, pero...**

**te**** desmayaste no se como lo hiciste pero es obvió que has madurado mucho, demasiado, tu historia logro confundir a incluso a Amy, no se que clase de lógica habrá tomado ella pero tu dijiste...**

**Suki.- ahora si no entiendo nada**

**Darien.- bueno tu dijiste la hija no deseada por el sol, no la hija perdida**

**Suki.- ¡¡QUE!! que intentas decir?**

**Darien.- que tu eres la hermana del sol es decir la Luna, la princesa de la Luna, tu eres ella y el helado lo termina de comprobar después de todo un novio tan enamorado como yo sabe cual es el helado favorito de su novia**

**Suki.- pero que tonterías, a cualquiera le puede gustar el chocolate**

**Darien.- bueno me encontré a Toya y no se porque vino el tema pero me comento sobre tu pequeño temor a los truenos, eso era lo que mas temía incluso la hacia llorar, lo se por que a mi me hacía infeliz el verla. **

**Suki.- como puedo ser Serena si...**

**Darien.- ya no puedes engañarme, no tienes que fingir, no estoy enojado contigo, me da gusto saber que estas bien, si no te detuve cuando apareciste solo fue por que comprendí, yo lo comprendí todo, además no puedo obligarte a amarme si tu amas a otra persona**

**Suki.- Darien...  yo, lo lamento esto tenía que ser así, por favor solo**

**Darien.- no te preocupes, no pienso dejar que Toya sufra mas encontró a su princesa después de tanto tiempo solo espero que tu mentira no te destruya, se que solo tu eres la indicada para decírselo**

**Suki.- gracias, enserio agradezco tu comprensión ahora entiendo por que te ame alguna ve...**

**Darien.- no importa ya, por cierto Toya me pidió ser el padrino y será un placer si tu aceptas que lo sea**

**Suki.- será un placer para mi**

**Darien.- pero me tienes que contar todo, que fue lo que paso? como...**

**Suki.- espera, poco a poco te lo iré contando solo que ahora tengo que irme, gracias por el helado**

**Suki se puso de pie estaba por retirarse cuando Darien la detuvo hizo que Suki quedara entre la pared y él, no muy alejado del lugar Toya andaba caminando y los vio justamente en ese momento, se detuvo en seco y se oculto para ver lo que pasaba.**

**Darien.- solo déjame decirte algo mas**

**Suki.- si, dime, pasa algo malo?**

**Darien.- supongo que te iras pronto con Toya y acabo de verte de nuevo y siento que te volveré a perder prométeme que seguiremos siendo amigos y que me visitaras para contarme todo**

**Suki.- yo...**

**Suki abrazo a Darien y le susurro al oído es una promesa...  Darien también la abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo**

**Darien.- hacia tanto que no te abrazaba y aunque ya no estarás junto a mi por lo menos se en donde estarás**

**Suki.- ahora en mi boda podré abrazar a todos mis amigos, siento que por fin e alcanzado mi felicidad creo que valió la pena tanto sufrir y espero que tu también me cuentes cuando encuentres a la indicada**

**Darien.- esta bien, será mejor que te vayas o se te hará tarde**

**Suki.- ii totemo, jane mata ( muy bien, hasta luego)**

**Suki le dio un beso en la mejilla y otro abrazo, él no lo dijo pero, ella sabía lo doloroso que era para él, después de todo la seguía amando y eso no lo podía cambiar, Suki se alejo, Toya no sabía que pensar, pero, no se repetía una y otra vez, no puede ser, tiene que haber una explicación...**

**Siguió a Suki, ella hizo todo lo que tenía pensado hacer hizo sus compras todo normal, ella llego a una banca en el parque ya estaba atardeciendo sin darse cuenta le había tomado gran parte del día el hacer sus compras, Toya decidió tomar valor y llegar con ella le pediría una explicación y se daría cuenta de que nada pasaba en realidad.**

**Toya.- SUKI...^^**

**Suki.- Toya, que agradable el verte, necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara con las bolsas, je,je **

**Toya.- mmm... esta bien solo por que vas a ser mi esposa**

**Suki.- ósea que si no lo fuera no  me ayudarías, eres muy malo, por cierto tu le pediste a Darien que fuera nuestro padrino **

**Toya.- si yo me lo encontré esta mañana**

**Suki.- solo quería decirte que estoy de acuerdo, pero debiste preguntarme**

**Toya. No le vi problema alguno, tu estabas muy feliz al aceptar**

**Suki.- como lo sabes?**

**Toya.- los vi cuando estaban en la heladería **

**Suki.- y por que no fuiste habrías sido de mucha ayuda**

**Toya.- creía que estorbaría**

**Suki.- no te entiendo, mmm... oh! creo que ya entendí**

**Toya.- yo creo que no entiendes nada**

**Suki.- yo también te amo celoso, ji, ji**

**Toya.- celos yo! ja! yo no soy celoso**

**Suki.- pues demuestras todo lo contrario, debiste ver cuando le di un abrazo**

**Toya.- y que hay del beso, eh!**

**Suki.- ja, ja, solo fue un beso en la mejilla, además Darien es mi príncipe yo empece a recordar él y yo éramos muy buenos amigos en el pasado y me dio gusto que fuera nuestro padrino, le di el abrazo por que ya había pasado demasiado desde que recuerde, siento que ahora puedo ser feliz y eso es gracias a que estas a mi lado, no tienes por que sentir celos y mucho menos de tu mejor amigo, si al que amo es a ti**

**Toya.- lo dices en serio o solo por darme la razón**

**Suki.- te estas haciendo del rogar!**

**Toya.- esta bien pero solo por que nos vamos a casar**

**Suki.- mm... eres un malvado, aun así te amo **

**Suki se acerco a Toya para poder besarlo, pero Toya se le adelanto y la tomo por sorpresa robándole un tierno beso.**

**Suki.- vaya si que esta loco el clima tanto calor que hizo en el día y se esta nublando de nuevo, T_T no quiero que truene de nuevo**

**Toya.- no te preocupes yo te protegeré**

**Suki.- eres un amor pero es extraño, siento como si, no lo se**

**Toya.- solo es tu imaginación vamonos a casa**

**Suki.- espera...**

**Toya.- pasa algo?**

**Suki.- si, alguien me llama, es una voz un tanto familiar, pero no se quien es, es raro creía que me llamaban en la noche pero por el miedo creía que era mi imaginación **

**Toya.- en que dirección es?**

**Suki.- cerca de la plaza principal **

**Toya.- entonces vamos**

**Se fueron al lugar, al llegar una mujer estaba parada con las manos y la vista al cielo, llamaba las nubes para que los truenos surgieran, se detuvieron a una distancia prudente, ya que la gente que aun estaba huía del lugar **

**Toya.- no creo que sea una amiga después de todo ella es la que llama los truenos**

**Suki.- no lo se ella me es tan familiar**

**La chica volteo a verlos, su cabello era castaño vestía con vestido y su cabello recogido aunque este le cubría las mejillas.**

**Suki.- quien eres?**

**La chica no contestaba, se quedo viendo fijamente a Suki bajo las manos, busco a la princesa fue todo lo que dijo**

**Suki.- nadie sabe en donde esta la princesa, ella se marcho, decidió no ser lo mas**

**Toya.- es inútil lo que hace, ella no aparecerá**

**La joven se quedo viéndolos fijamente , veo que no mienten pero, ella esta en esta ciudad puedo sentir su presencia, como podría olvidarla si conviví con ella por mucho tiempo**

**Suki.- es amiga de ella? no lo entiendo, las Sailors podrían ayudarla**

**ja****! fue su respuesta, las famosas Sailors Scouts, supongo que intentaran defenderla antes de que yo la mate**

**Suki.- ¡¡¡QUE!!! quien eres responde?!**

**La chica dio unos pasos al frente y dijo, watashi no namae wa Shania desu ( mi nombre es Shania).**

**TSUZUKO...(CONTINUARA...)**

**Nota: Bueno en el próximo capitulo se dirá quien es Shania por que esta allí  y el por que de querer matar a Serena.**

**capitulo**** veintiuno ( ^O^ ha!!! ya termine el 20)" Totemo ureshikatta yo" (fui muy feliz) les aviso que la primera temporada entre comillas terminara en dos capítulos mas solo que el final de esta temporada no lo voy a publicar si no hasta que publique el otro final y dudas o comentarios a mi mail ^^**

**buny93@hotmail.com o al de kaoru-ken que ahora es Anie-chan ^_^ me agrada mas a_encinas@hotmail.com  gracias a mis lectoras por seguir de cerca este fic.        **


	21. Totemo ureshikatta yo

****

ZSECRETOS DE LA LUNAZ

CAPITULO VEINTE

* TOTEMO URESHIKATTA YO *

(*FUI TAN FELIZ*)

CREATED BY BUNY

-----o0O0o-----

Shania quien era esa mujer que aparece de la nada y ahora viene con la idea de matar a la princesa…

Suki estaba frente a ella, por que esa persona le era tan familiar, bueno si quería matarla era obvió que la conocía, solo que no podía recordar quien era.

Suki.- Pierdes tu tiempo si la princesa esta como tu dices en la ciudad ella no aparecerá

Shania.- y como lo sabes, no creo lo que dices 

Suki.- ella apareció una vez y solo fue para despedirse, dijo que ya no sería mas la princesa, entonces creo que no estará

Shania.- no importa si es o no mas la princesa me vengare de ella

Suki.- pero ya te lo dije no aparecerá

Shania.- bueno yo tengo un método muy eficaz para que ella parezca

Alzo la mano y un trueno se escucho fuerte y claro, Suki quiso disimular pero no pudo mucho ya que su temor era demasiado fuerte, se tapo los oídos con las manos.

Shania.- sabes ella tiene pavor a los truenos… esa es su debilidad

Suki.- y como sabes eso

Shania.- eso lo se muy bien, yo soy producto de su temor

[Recuerdo de Suki]

Serena…

Serena…

Una niña de unos 14 años llega corriendo llamando a Serena

Luna.- Serena! Te dije que no te alejaras tu maestra esta por llegar, no deseo que lleguemos tarde 

Serena.- pero si no me aleje mucho

Luna.- vamonos! Llegaremos tarde 

Serena.- yo no quiero mas maestros

Luna.- bueno después de esto iremos a la Tierra, no te agrada la idea

Serena.- si solo fuera a la Tierra claro que no pero de seguro iremos con el Príncipe yo soy miss maravilla

Luna.- veo que aun no se llevan muy bien, pues yo quiero ver a Artemio

Serena.- si, eso ya lo se, solo por eso soporto a ese pesado por que tu puedes verlo

Luna.- enserio! No te creo además son ordenes de la Reina

Serena.- pues si de pequeña me pude escapar cree me que lo volvería a hacer

Luna.- si pues tu nueva maestra ya llego mira 

Serena voltea al lugar y se encontraba su madre con una joven muy bella esta joven era idéntica a Shania!!!!

[Fin del recuerdo]

Suki se quedo pensando que fue eso, tuvo un vagó recuerdo sobre la persona que estaba con amenazas de muertes ante Serena, que significaba el hecho de que estuviera con la Reina en ese momento?

Suki.- me dirás quien eres? Como es que conoces a la Princesa? O mejor dicho por que quieres matarla, como sabrás las Sailors no te lo permitirán.

Shania.- hablas demasiado para mi gusto 

Shania levanto la mano y estaba dispuesta a lanzar otro ataque pero, se dio cuenta de que Suki volvía a tapar sus oídos, se veía aterrada no era muy notorio a los ojos de Toya quien solo prestaba atención a los movimientos de Shania, cuando de pronto recordó el temor que a Suki le provocaban, como podía ser que estuviera tan tranquila, pero el trueno no llego...

Shania.- a una persona como yo no se le puede engañar tan fácilmente

Shania puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Suki, Toa al verla intenta apartarla pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, fue expulsado por Shania. Mientras Suki empezaba a recordar, todo fue muy breve, Suki se separo de ella.

Suki.- quién eres? por que me eres tan familiar

Shania separo una porción del cabello que tapaba su rostro

Shania.- esto es tu obra!!

Su rostro estaba desfigurado el cabello que aparto de su rostro lo cubría por esa razón no lo había visto.

Suki.- mi obra...

[Recuerdos]

Serena! no deberías practicar sin la supervisión de la maestra

Serena.- te preocupas demasiado Luna, recuerdas lo que dijo, yo lo aprendí mas rápido que cualquiera, además estoy aburrida no me quiero atrasar mas 

Luna.- pero, yo creo que puedes esperar un poco, la maestra no tardara en llegar 

Serena.- esta bien solo por que la maestra llegara en unos minutos, ¡mira allá viene!

Luna.- que bueno

La maestra no tardo mucho en llegar se detuvo frente a las dos niñas saludando amablemente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Maestra.- buen día, listas para la lección de hoy

Ambas.- ¡¡si!!

Serena.- y que veremos hoy Shania sensei

[Fin del Recuerdo]

Suki.- ¡Shania sensei!

Shania.- así es...

Suki.- pero... no lo entiendo 

Shania.- si lo entiendes, es solo que no quieres recordarlo pero no importa que lo recuerdes, vas a morir ahora!!!

Shania acumulo un rayo en su mano y lo lanzo a Suki el ruido que provoco fue muy fuerte levantando una cortina de tierra que no permitía ver nada, Toya solo veía impresionado no sabía que hacer, solo se repetía "eres mas fuerte que eso"... "eres mas fuerte que eso"... 

"eres mas fuerte que eso"... La cortina estaba desapareciendo la mirada de Toya fija en el lugar del impacto una ráfaga de viento apresuro lo que parecía una eternidad la tierra fue dispersada, el suelo estaba un poco hundido por el golpe solo que... Donde estaba Suki?

*****

Una linda gatita estaba caminando por la calle, no estaba muy feliz que digamos se detuvo en un pequeño parque y se sentó en la hierva, estaba recordando, recordaba cosas que habían pasado esa misma tarde...

Luna.- hay! Artemis por que no pudiste entenderme, ¡ERES UN TONTO!...

La pequeña gata sonrío para si.

Luna.- Si que lo eres, aun así...

[Flash Back]

Luna.- Artemis!!

Artemis.- hola Luna, dime por fin en donde te quedaras a vivir

Luna.- bueno fue difícil pero por fin, me quedare en casa de Amy

Artemis.- me parece bien, empezaba a creer que te quedarías con Mina

Luna.- no te preocupes, no quisiera quitarte tu lugar con Mina, aunque... Artemis...

Artemis.- sí

Luna.- no es correcto que vivas con una señorita decente

Artemis.- que te pasa!! que crees que soy

Luna.- no me extrañaría que la espíes

Artemis.- yo no soy un pervertido, además en donde viviría?

Luna.- bien si mal no recuerdo en el milenio de plata vivías con el príncipe,. tu eras su acompañante así como yo lo era de Serena

Artemis.- has recordado todo sobre nuestro pasado?

Luna.- no, pero Serena si ella me contaba cosas como estas

Artemis.- tu estuviste mucho tiempo con nuestra princesa, dime que paso?

Luna.- que paso de que?

Artemis.- no te hagas, dime

Luna.- no hay mucho que contar

Artemis.- por favor no fue un fin de semana fueron meses, años!!

Luna.- eres un exagerado

Artemis.- no se por que creo que tu sabes en donde se encuentra nuestra princesa

Luna.- yo, yo no se nada

Artemis.- claro que lo sabes

Luna.- ella solo me dijo que si quería regresar no volvería a saber de ella

Artemis.- estas mintiendo

Luna.- no miento, creo que no volveré a verla, ¡¡y eso es solo por que los extrañaba a ustedes!!

Artemis no pudo evitar que su rostro se pusiera de un color carmesí

Artemis.- bien, aun así creo que sabes donde esta ella

Luna.- que no lo se!!

Artemis.- no me dejas muy convencido

Luna.- yo que vengo a visitarme por que "TU" no lo haces y me vienes a decir que soy una mentirosa, mejor me voy, baka nayatsu!! (eres un tonto!!)

Artemis.- pues si no te e visitado es por que ahora me entere donde vivías

Luna.- no importa, no te quita lo tonto

Artemis.- ha! sí, pues para lo que me importa

Artemis se volteo dándole la espalda a Luna mientras que la gatita de pelaje oscuro se retiraba un tanto molesta.

[Fin del Flash Back]

Toya corría en dirección al impacto, Suki era mas fuerte que eso sin lugar a duda solo que… ella se veía tan vulnerable frente a los truenos, no sabía que pensar, talvés ella estaba lastimada, no se lo perdonaría.

Otra persona estaba en el lugar del impacto Suki estaba en sus brazos, como en los viejos tiempos dijo como un murmullo solo para que Suki lo escuchara. Ella volteo a verlo y no dijo nada, una mirada de asombro expreso después tapo su rostro con sus manos y comenzó a balbucear cosas poco entendibles mientras movia de un lado a otro la cabeza, Toya se detuvo frente a ellos.

Toya.- gracias por salvarla

Tuxedo Mask.- lo hi ce con gusto, soy el padrino no?

Toya.- ja,ja.. así es

Suki seguía hablando, Tuxedo la entrego a Toya quien la recibió en sus brazos, Suki aun tenía el rostro tapado con sus manos, Toya intento calmarla, quito las manos de Suki para verla a la cara, el rostro de inquietud no disminuía, de repente su rostro se volvió a uno de terror, estaba completamente aterrada sin razón aparente.

¡¡ES MI CULPA!! Grito, Toya la abrazo con fuerza, y dijo no importa lo que halla hecho no tiene por que lastimarte yo no lo permitiré, Tuxedo se quedo pensativo, pero que era su culpa?

Shania se acerco a los tres.

Shania.- vaya supongo que ya lo recordaste, por que no les cuentas lo que me hiciste maldita mocosa

Suki volteó a verla, empezaba a temblar, Toya volteó a ver a Shania, pero su mirada era de ira, como se atrevía a hacerle esto a ella, se las pagaría.

Tuxedo.- dime de que estamos hablando que pudo haberte hecho ella si veo que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderte

Shania no pudo disimular su enojo, después decidió que no debía molestarse no les daría ese gusto 

Shania.- bien si ella no te lo dice lo haré yo, ella me dijo sensei hace unos momentos, bueno eso era por que yo le enseñe lo que sabe en cuanto a defensas, ataques, cuando era pequeña le enseñaba magia avanzada por ordenes de la Reina Serenity ya que ella podía controlarla según su majestad, así que el tiempo transcurrió y ella aprendía bastante bien hasta que por su arrogancia, por pensar que podía con tanto a pesar de su corta edad, practico una de las mas inestables esta son el fuego, trueno, agua, viento, tierra, los 5 elementos considerados por la luna ya que el trueno no forma parte de los elementos a pesar de ser casi como el fuego, ella practicaba los truenos, hasta que no pudo controlarlos, yo llegue a detenerla pero, el ataque fue directo a mi, y todo lo que pude hacer fue desviarlo, no se como paso que este rayo alcanzo a tocarme y me desgracio la vida fui castigada por el error de la princesa y lo que es peor no pudieron arreglar el daño que ese rayo me había provocado.

Shania detuvo su platica y retiro un poco de su cabello del rostro para que pudieran ver, su rostro había sido alcanzado por el rayo.

Suki.- yo debía aprender eso ya que no debía confiar en nadie ni en las sailors esos poderes se habían dividido en ellas pero yo… yo debía saber también

Toya.- calma no permitiré que te pase nada

Shania.- bueno, el castigo que ella merecía no se dio, no por completo, yo la maldije, fue todo lo que pude hacer, lo que me había echo no tenía perdón me quito mi vida saben lo que es peor que la muerte, pues es estar muerta en vida!! 

Tuxedo.- maldición, de que hablas?

Shania.- es muy simple su arrogancia la hizo jugar con los truenos ahora no podría volver a hacerlo, puesto que el terror la invadiría, esa era la maldición y sabiendo esto yo algún día regresaría y la encontraría para matarla, o peor hacerle lo que ella me hizo a mi.

Toya.- pero… tu buscas a Serena no es así

Tuxedo volteo a verlo, vamos tenemos que retirarnos de aquí antes de que la lastime

Toya.- pero…

Tuxedo.- quieres perderla!!!

Ellos comienzan a correr y Shania se interpone entre los tres, no se los permitiré, ella no se ira.

Tuxedo.- yo la detendré tu esconde a Suki, 

Toya.- esta bien 

Toya comenzó a correr Shania estaba por seguirlo pero Tuxedo le lanzo una de sus rosas, a donde crees que vas dijo.

Ja,ja,ja, empezó reír cínicamente .

Shania.- dije que no se ira, veo que eres su cómplice en esto

Alzo de nuevo la mano y lanzo un rayo en dirección a Suki y Toya, que hizo que Suki gritara lo mas fuerte posible su poder fue expulsado sin control.

Toya.- pero ni siquiera esta transformada!!!!

Una pequeña luna se dibujaba en su frente, sus poderes estaban sin control, se puso de pie sus, volteo en dirección a Shania y comenzó a dispara rayos sin un rumbo fijo solo cerca de Shania, hasta que uno dio en el blanco, Shania también estaba aterrada, era como aquella vez no pudo moverse. Una nube de polvo la envolvió después s del rayo. 

Tuxedo se acerco al lugar Shania ya no se encontraba y Suki se estaba desmayando sus poderes descontrolados la habían agotado cayo al suelo y Toya estaba por ayudarla solo que se quedo quieto…

Que estaba pasando?...

Ahora todo tenía sentido, las palabras de Shania, todo lo que había ocurrido antes alrededor de Suki y de Serena…

Serena… por que en estos momentos?

La chica despertó, no había sido gran cosa solo le tomo unos segundos recuperarse

Toya seguía inmóvil, que era lo que pasaba? Por que la miraba de esa forma? Que había pasado con Shania, por que sentía que se había perdido en un momento importante en su vida? No entendía nada…

Demo… (pero…)

Mentirosa… susurro mientras agachaba la cabeza

Ella volteó al parecer obtendría su respuesta.

Mentirosa… siempre fue así dime?...

Que es lo que pasa dijo en voz alta quería saber realmente lo que pasaba, volteo en todas direcciones y logro ver a Tuxedo parado viéndola negó con la cabeza, el tampoco sabía como reaccionar, pero que demonios pasaba?!!

Se puso de pie y se quiso acercar a Toya pero él no se lo permitió.

Eres una mentirosa grito casi como reprimido realmente no quería gritar pero era lo que su corazón le dictaba y si no lo hacía sentía que estallaría por dentro, por que? Por que no había sido sincera antes, Toya se había dado cuenta que desde que la conoció en aquel bosque donde creyó que ella había sido atacada por esa pantera… la pantera, Megumi, como no lo pensó todas ellas eran la misma Luna, la gatita que ella vino a dejar, y esas veces que odio a Sailor Silver Sun y Serena aparecía, ella había estado allí Todo una mentira bien entretejida por ella, cuando se vio casi obligada a decir la verdad salía con otra mentira mas, ahora que harás, no hay otra mentira que te pueda salvar, siempre jugaste con mis sentimientos.

Toya.- por que me mentiste de esa manera que acaso no me amas?

El aire soplo de repente haciendo que el largo cabello volara, se había dado cuenta ya no era mas Suki, si no que ahora era Serena, no había nada que hacer todas sus mentiras de seguro ya habían sido descubiertas todo lo que había echo ahora se había ido al bote de la basura todos sus esfuerzos para evitar lo que en esos momentos era inevitable, todo ya no había nada que hacer, el no comprendería, no lo haría… Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas ninguna salía aun, quería contenerse, eso era lo que ella había echo ahora debía enfrentarlo, pero no podía dejar de sentirse triste las posibilidades de perderlo se hacían cada vez mas numerosas y no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo simplemente explicarle y el resto dependería de él.

Serena.- Toya…no pretendí mentirte, yo…

Toya.- no es cierto, hace mucho que pudiste haber dicho la verdad y no la dijiste

Serena.- deja que te explique por favor cálmate

Toya.- no de seguro dirás otra mentira, yo creo que en verdad no me amas

Serena.- USO JANAI!!! (NO SOY UNA MENTIROSA!!) no lo soy, no al menos cuando dije que te amaba, Toya…

Toya.- no te creo, ya no puedo creerte, no entiendes que me heriste con tus mentiras, ya, ya no puedo creer lo que me digas.

Serena.- era por eso que no podía decirte la verdad, tenía miedo de perderte

Toya.- no confiabas en mi, además siempre supiste que te estaba buscando por que no apareciste, si tanto me amabas por que no apareciste

Serena.- por que en ese entonces no te amaba, tenía miedo de que me descubrieras de que me delataras, pero empecé a apreciarte, tu me amabas lo se y no sabía si podía competir con eso, pero fue de Suki de quien te enamoraste y no de una promesa como Serena.

Toya.- no, no puedo creerte simplemente no puedo

Las lagrimas de Serena terminaron por brotar, lo había perdido en realidad? La historia de su vida se repetía pero esta vez había sido culpa suya en su totalidad, lo había perdido, no importaba lo que dijera, no importaba si en realidad era la verdad, él ya no creería mas sus palabras, Serena salió corriendo ya no deseaba estar en ese lugar con la mirada acusadora y despreciativa de Toya, acaso se murió el amor, su herida era tan grande que lo cegaba, algo si era seguro ya lo había perdido y era demasiado doloroso, mas que las veces anteriores, esta vez toda la culpa caía en sus hombros y era una carga demasiado pesada.

Tuxedo se apresuro a llegar.

Tuxedo.- la dejaras ir así como así, que pasara con su boda?

Toya.- yo no lo se, necesito pensar las cosas

Tuxedo.- piensa que no tienes mucho tiempo y si realmente la amas sabrás perdonarla, no te permitiré que la hagas sufrir mas

Toya.- tu lo sabías no es así, por que no me lo dijiste?

Tuxedo.- por que ese no me correspondía a mi

Toya.- pero eres mi amigo

Tuxedo.- pero ella es la mujer que amo y solo deseo que sea feliz 

Ambos se quedaron callados por un breve momento

Toya.- quiero pensarlo estoy tan confundido.

*****

Serena corría sin dirección aparente, no quería saber nada mas de nada, no por el momento, Toya era la persona que necesitaba y no tenía, de que servía continuar en pie, por que seguía en esta lucha sin sentido, se olvidaría de todo y de que serviría si volvería a empezar, empezar todo de nuevo, no era justo y después de empezarlo todo de nuevo se repetiría, la persona que ocupase su corazón se marcharía no importaba cual fuera la razón ya no estarían juntos, con Darien realmente nunca lo estuvo y con Toya, pues…

Siempre es fácil aconsejar, pero recibir los consejos era otra cosas, no había consejo que en ese momento tuviera sentido, tropezó con alguien, lo siento fueron sus palabras y continuo corriendo sin darse cuenta que era Haruka con quien había chocado, Michiru se quedo extrañada, era esa Serena, Haruka también se percato de ello y sin mas ni mas fue tras ella, no recordaba que Serena fuera tan rápida, pero casi la perdía de vista.

Las Sailors llegaban al lugar donde se había llevado acabo la batalla, Toya y Darien quien había vuelto a la normalidad se estaban retirando.

Amy.- que fue lo que paso?

Rei.- veo que no nos necesitaron 

Amy.- pasa algo? 

Lita.- donde esta Suki?

Mina.- es cierto ella no esta en este lugar, acaso ella tampoco participo en esto?

Darien.- Será mejor que vayamos a hablar en otro lugar

Rei.- donde esta Suki? algo anda mal, digan por favor

Suki no existe dijo casi como un murmullo, nunca existió, 

Sailors.- ¡QUE!

Lita.- no entiendo nada

Amy.- explícate por favor

Toya.- Suki era una identidad falsa, diles Darien

Todas voltearon a ver a Darien el de seguro le daría sentido a las palabras de Toya, el volteo un poco el rostro no sabía como decirlo

Toya.- DICELOS!!! por que yo, yo no me atrevo, no ahora

Darien.- esta bien se los diré, Suki en realidad era Serena

Rei.- estamos hablando de la misma Serena

Lita.- nuestra Serena

Mina.- entonces nunca nos abandono

Amy.- pero eso es motivo de alegría que no? por fin regreso, hemos esperado mucho este momento no es así, Darien?, no es así

Darien.- ella estaba disfrazada de Suki, no quería que supiéramos que era ella, nos engaño y Toya...

Rei.- que paso? Toya!!

Darien.- Toya se siente traicionado, piensa que Serena no lo ama tanto puesto que le mintió, 

Artemis había escuchado todo atrás... Luna, por eso ella no había querido decir nada, sabía que esto pasaría

Rei.- y donde esta ella? 

Darien.- salió corriendo, me temo que haga una tontería

Quien hará una tontería? preguntó un chico que llegaba acompañado de dos jóvenes mas

Rei.- Seiya! Serena a aparecido

Seiya.- Honto desu ka (enserio?)

Taiki.- y por que están tan desanimados

Yaten.- no me digan que la de la tontería es ella.

*****

Molly.- por dios Kelvin!!

Kelvin.- vamos rápido Molly ayúdame...

*****

Haruka.- Michiru, debemos apresurarnos o la perderemos de vista

Michiru.- creo que se a donde se dirige, ven sígueme conozco un atajo...

*****

BIIPPPPP.....

Rei.- moshi moshi (bueno si)

El teléfono de Rei había sonado 

Rei.- por dios santo es eso verdad, ya me lo temía dame la dirección yo les aviso a todos

Mina.- que pasa Rei, te pusiste pálida

Rei.- es Serena, Michiru y Haruka la encontraron...

TSUZUKU... (CONTINUARA...)

Notas: Este capitulo duraría mas pero, quedaría demasiado largo así que lo partí y así le pondré mas cosas que se me ocurrieron en ultimo momento ^_^.

¬¬ luego Anie-chan se enoja por que le hago cambios, je,je... no te enojes va a quedar mejor de esta manera.

En el próximo capitulo que paso con Serena? por que aparecen Molly y Kelvin? Y sobre todo que paso con la boda, "Yume no nakae" (Dentro de un sueño).

Comentarios y lo que sea:

buny93@hotmail.com ó a_encinas@hotmail.com

BAICHA


	22. Yume no nakae

****

ZSECRETOS DE LA LUNAZ

CAPITULO VEINTIDOS

* YUME NO NAKAE *

(*DENTRO DE UN SUEÑO*)

CREATED BY BUNY

-----o0O0o-----

Serena había corrido, escapando de algo que simplemente no la seguía, puesto que no existía, huía de si misma de todo, estaba tan dolida, Toya...

Reí estaba frente a todos, ellos la miraban esperando respuestas, respuestas que ella no les daba puesto que su silencio no decía mucho.

Mina.- y donde esta Serena?

Toya estaba sentado en el sofá era el único que no estaba atento a lo que Reí decía, solo estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, Atsuko, Serena, Suki, sus padres... su cabeza le daba vueltas no deseaba pensar mucho en el asunto pero, era inevitable, no tenía mucho tiempo que demonios iba a hacer con el asunto, necesitaba mas tiempo para pensar pero no lo tenía, no quería perderla en realidad pero, no podía perdonarla no en ese momento y ni siquiera dejo que ella diera su versión, ja! para que penso, de todas formas pensaría que era otra de sus muchas mentiras, no podía confiar en ella pero, siempre esta ese pero, él la seguía amando solo debía convencerse de que ella ya no mentiría mas, solo que no podía, no podía, por eso necesitaba mas tiempo, deseaba llorar solo que las lagrimas no deseaban salir a la luz, tenía deseos de correr y sus piernas se sentían tan débiles y temblorosas, gritar, tampoco la voz le surgía, no había forma de sacar su frustración y enojo y eso le molestaba.

Seiya.- Rei vamos siéntate, me estas poniendo nervioso

Pero el nerviosismo y el miedo empezó a incrementarse cuando una lagrima rodó por su mejilla izquierda.

Darien.- Rei!!! tienes que decir, le paso algo a Serena?!

Los labios de la chica comenzaron a temblar, no podía decir nada, así que lo que hizo fue levantar su mano y darle a Taiki el pedazo de papel donde había anotado la dirección.

Taiki tomo el papel y comenzó a leer, Amy se acerco para leer también.

Amy.- en este lugar se encuentra Serena?

Reí asintió con la cabeza, su respuesta era una afirmativa, pero por qué en ese lugar?

Lita.- Rei debes tranquilizarte y decirnos que te dijeron

Amy.- por que la dirección anotada es un hospital?

Todos voltearon, incluso Toya, Como que un hospital!! exclamo Darien, no es nada grave supongo pregunto Yaten.

Rei.- yo, no me dieron detalles pero, ella, ella...

mas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar.

Artemis.- ella esta con vida no es así

Luna.- no puede morir, dinos por favor

Rei.- no, ella esta con vida, preferiría que fuéramos al hospital y Haruka les contara, por favor

Seiya.- bien que esperamos vamonos rápido

Toya no se movió se quedo allí, su vista directo al piso, Darien se detuvo, váyanse ahorita los alcanzo, todos sin objetar se fueron casi corriendo.

Darien.- que no vas a ir?

Toya.- ... ...

Darien.- no se que es lo que ella tiene y créeme que en estos momentos quisiera estar con ella, pero se que ella solo se alegrar si te ve a ti, yo no seré de mucha ayuda así que eso es todo lo que puedo hacer, tienes que venir conmigo

Toya.- no te das cuenta esta es otra de sus mentiras, nos hará sentir compasión por ella para que la perdonemos

Darien.- yo... yo no creo que ella haga eso!

Toya.- y dime por que estas tan seguro si los a engañado a todos

Darien.- por que la conozco, debió tener una muy buena razón para hacer lo que hizo y no pienso reprochárselo

Toya.- tal vez creías conocerla 

Darien.- claro que conozco a Serena a quien no conozco es a Suki y créeme que me da rabia que solo tu la conozca, y solo por que se que no conoces a Serena te digo que tienes que venir y arreglar las cosas con ella, Serena, Serena podría estar muy mal

Toya.- yo...

Darien.- bien si no quieres venir, tal vez ella tenga razón

Toya.- a que te refieres?

Darien.- si no te dije nada era por que ella lo haría, solo que tenía que buscar la mejor circunstancia puesto que sabía como ibas a reaccionar, tal vez no la conoces tanto como yo creía, tal vez no la amas tanto

Toya.- espera!!!

Darien se detuvo sin voltear, yo si quiero ir dijo, Darien sonrío vamonos entonces...

*****

****

Todos estaban ya en el hospital mientras que Haruka tampoco puede decir mucho, Darien y Toya llegan en ese momento.

Darien.- que paso?

Michiru.- Serena esta en coma 

Toya.- como que en coma!!

Haruka.- dejen que les explique ahora que están todos

[Flash Back]

Haruka y Michiru seguían persiguiendo a Serena, al parecer ella se había dado cuenta de que ellas estaban tras ella, acelero el paso y terminaron por perderla de vista.

Haruka.- donde se pudo meter si estaba muy cerca

Michiru.- realmente será ella 

Haruka.- no me cabe la menor duda, claro que era ella

Serena estaba escondida tras un edificio, Haruka y Michiru no la habían visto, Serena solo quería estar sola no quería que la encontraran, no en ese momento.

Un pequeño niño estaba cerca de un puente el carro en el que iba se había quedado parado y el niño jugaba con un carrito mientras que sus padres intentaban arreglar el carro para poder marcharse, él niño lanzo el carro para que rodara, lo hizo mas fuerte de lo normal y termino en la orilla del puente, el niño bajo por un caminito formado de rocas y tierra para alcanzar el carrito, apenas podía avanzar pero sus esfuerzos no eran suficientes para alcanzar el carrito, poco a poco se resbalaba era seguro que caería.

Serena lo vio puesto que pretendía escapar pasando por el puente, no podía arriesgarse a que la vieran, tal vez debería de haber dejado el trabajo a las Sailors eso había pensado era perfecto Haruka y Michiru salvarían al niño mientras que ella corría lejos, solo que las Sailor se estaban alejando del lugar, no se salvaría de caer si ella no actuaba, solo que, era seguro que se enfrentaría a las Sailors, total que mas daba, lo mas difícil ya lo había enfrentado Toya ya sabía la verdad que mas daba que se enterar el resto, salió de su escondite y fue tras el niño quien casi estaba por caer, Serena lo agarro del brazo para jalarlo sin hacer mucho barullo, pero el niño comenzó a llorar ya que no tenía en sus manos el carrito y empezó a impulsarse hacía donde estaba el carrito, Serena le decía al niño que se calmara que le compraría otro carrito que era peligroso, solo que el niño no entendía razones su madre se dio cuenta tras oír los chillidos de su hijo y comenzó a gritar por ayuda, Serena y el niño estaban en la orilla, Serena apenas podía mantenerse estable puesto que el piso de tierra se desmoronaba.

Serena.- por culpa de este niño mimado me van a descubrir... niño por favor te vas a lastimar, si no te dejas de mover caeremos los dos 

El piso estaba por desmoronarse y el niño no estaba cooperando, por que le pasaban estas cosas a ella? 

una simple vida era todo lo que quería por que era tan difícil ser alguien normal. 

Se pudo dar cuenta de que Haruka y Michiru ya se habían dado cuanta de lo que pasaba y estaban en camino, y con tales gritos del pequeño encanto quien no se iba a dar cuenta a tres kilómetros a la redonda, después pensó por que le estaba pidiendo cooperación al niño si ella era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarlo a la fuerza después de todo que sabia el pequeño si solo pensaba en cosas banales como juguetes si lo que realmente importaba era su vida, si ella no podía tener a Toya por que ese mocoso iba a tener su juguetito?

Jalo al niño con mucha fuerza tanta que el piso termino por desmoronarse, Haruka llego justo a tiempo tomo del brazo a Serena mientras que ella detenía al niño con la otra mano, el pequeño seguía en su afán de tomar el carrito y se balanceaba para acercarse a el, Serena estaba un poco débil no soportaría mucho si el niño seguía moviéndose tanto.

Haruka.- estaba segura de que eras tu, mira nada mas e los problemas de los que te tengo que sacar

Serena.- llegas justo a tiempo, apresúrate o no lo soportare mas

Haruka le dedico una sonrisa y empezó a jalarla

Serena.- Michiru! toma al niño rápido

Michiru se apresuraba a toma al niño el cual al ser alejado de su preciado cochecito empezó a hacer mas berrinche, tomo por sorpresa a Serena a quien golpeo y del impulso fue a estrellarse a unas piedras, Michiru!!! ayúdame grito un tanto preocupada, Michiru ya parecía tener al niño, por que se le dificultaba tanto rescatar a un simple niño, como podía tener un niño tanta fuerza, este también lanzo lejos a Michiru quien no creía lo que sus ojos veían sus ojos se tornaron un tanto malévolos y golpeo a Haruka quien estaba por soltar a Serena, pero no lo hizo, apenas si la podía sostener, el niño la había golpeado en el estomago y empezaba a respirar con algo de dificultad, miro de reojo sus padres estaban desmayados, que demonios pasaba?!!

Llamo a Serena pero parecía inconsciente ya no podía sostenerla por mucho y empezaba a impacientarse, después de tanto tiempo y ahora pasaba esto, el niño volvió a golpearla y termino por soltar a Serena quien cayo en el agua que estaba debajo del puente, una pequeña barca con dos personal se habían dado cuanta de lo que estaba pasando y estaban cerca del lugar, ellos se levantaron de inmediato para ayudar a Serena quien seguían inconsciente sumergida en el agua, el agua no estaba profunda así que el muchacho se acerco caminando y la levanto un poco para que ella pudiera respirar, checo que su intento no fuera en vano y grito "aun respira"

Molly.- por dios Kalvin!!

Kalvin.- vamos ayúdame Molly tenemos que llevarla a un hospital

Molly también bajo al agua y ayudo a sacar a la muchacha del lugar, el carro de Kalvin estaba cercas así que se dirigieron a ese lugar el niño al llegar a tierra cayo desmayado y su madre en ese momento despertó y un tanto nerviosa corrió hacia su hijo y lo abrazo, Haruka decidió que a no había nada que hacer en se lugar y fueron junto con Kalvin y Molly al hospital.

[Fin del Flash Back]

Amy.- y que paso con los muchachos

Haruka.- ellos están con Serena, parece que la chica la conoce 

Rei.- Molly dijiste que se llama, no será

Darien.- la amiga de Serena, acaso ella la recuerda, como es posible?

Michiru.- pues parece que ella entiende bien la situación, es algo que tal vez solo sepan ella y Serena

Lita.- pero Serena esta bien verdad?

Mina.- después de todo lo que a pasado no creo que eso la lastime mucho

Seiya.- lo que yo creo es que no quiere ver a nadie

Haruka.- por que dices eso?

Yaten.- ellas aun no saben nada 

Taiki.- lo que pasa es que Suki era realmente Serena

Haruka-Michiru.- como puede ser?

Darien.- bueno lo discutiremos en otro momento todos sabemos exactamente lo mismo y no creo que sea el momento de discutir

Michiru.- pero lo que no saben es que realmente Serena no esta bien

Darien.- que dices!! pero un accidente como ese no la pudo lastimar tanto

Haruka.- su cabeza, se golpeo fuertemente la cabeza, su cuerpo esta bien pero, este 

Toya.- ya por dios digan que es lo que tiene!!

Una chica se acerco.

Molly.- ella esta en coma

Todos voltearon a ver, Molly!!

Molly.- esta perfectamente, pero esta en coma, como es eso posible si ella es muy fuerte, tenía tanto sin verla y ahora

Sus lagrimas empezaron a brotar 

Molly.- me empezaba a preguntar cuando la vería, pero hubiera preferido no verla a encontrarla en ese estado, el doctor dice que puede despertar en cualquier momento pero, también que tal vez no lo hará, debemos darle motivos para volver o de lo contrario su condición empeorara, también me dijo el doctor que si ella no despertaba podría morir, ya que sus signos vitales estaban bajando de ritmo muy lentamente, pero era bastante para dañarla y mientras hablamos ella, ella esta, esta muriendo

Todos estaban a punto de correr en dirección a la habitación solo que alguien los detuvo

Setsuna.- no arreglaran nada si van todos de esa forma 

Darien.- que no oíste, la perderemos

Setsuna.- esto me es familiar, es la forma de esconderse de la realidad, solo hay una forma de que ella vuelva

Toya.- y cual es!?

Setsuna.- bueno paso algo similar con la pequeña dama deben entrar en su cabeza y convencerla de despertar, deben entender que esta mente es mas poderosa que la de una niña por lo tanto será peligroso y no podrán ir todos, algo realmente malo debió pasar para que ella no deshará mas estar en este mundo, también ella no permitirá esta intromisión y les pondrá obstáculos antes de que estén frente a ella, y tampoco los reconocerá, bien quien ira?

Darien.- yo iré solo que...

Setsuna.- si?

Darien.- deseo que Toya me acompañe

Setsuna.- están seguros de ir

Haruka.- yo también quiero ir

Setsuna.- ya lo dije no puede ir todos, eso seria fatal tanto a ustedes como para ella, dos personas creo que si lo soportaran pero será mas peligroso que si solo fuera una persona

Darien.- es necesario

Toya.- ... ... por que es tan importante que yo vaya?

Darien.- esto aclarara tus dudas y entonces decidirás, esta bien 

Toya.- bien solo que quiero estas seguro de que ya no habrá mentiras

Setsuna.- lo que verán serán los pensamientos mas profundos de Serena, lo que ella ni siquiera se atrevería a decir o pensar todo lo que vean y ella diga será solo la verdad, ya que con quien trataran será su subconsciente, espero y tengan suerte

Amy.- Molly deseas esperar con nosotros

Molly.- si, si quiero.

Todos fueron a la sala de espera excepto Darien, Toya y Setsuna, Artemis y Luna también quienes estaban ocultos, pusieron sillas cerca de Serena para comenzar.

Setsuna.- Suerte a ambos...

Todo se volvió borroso para ambos cerraron los ojos y seguido los abrieron, una completa oscuridad los inundaba no se veía nada solo los dos flotando en la nada...

And you don't seem to understand

A shame you seemed an honest man

And all the fears you hold so dear

Will turn to whisper in your ear

Darien.- SERENA!!!! POR FAVOR QUEREMOS HABLAR CONTIGO

Una voz se escuchaba esta salía de la nada se oía en todas direcciones

"Por que alguien iba a querer hablar conmigo, váyanse de aquí, déjenme sola"

Darien.- por favor, eso es todo lo que queremos después te prometo nos iremos

"NO QUIERO, no lo entienden quiero estar sola"

Darien.- por que quieres estar sola eso es muy cruel, nadie merece ese castigo

"No me conoces solo e hecho sufrir a los que me rodean, por que te empeñas en acercarte a mi"

Darien.- no nos importa lo que hiciste solo déjanos verte, no pasara nada 

"No quiero ya lo dije, no insistan mas, si no desean irse tendré que lastimarlos, no dejen que haga eso por favor"

Darien.- no nos iremos

"Bien no me dejan otra opción, lo siento en verdad lo siento"

Ambos voltean a verse

Toya.- a esto se refería, ella no permitirá que la veamos 

Darien.- prepárate para lo que sea que venga

El lugar cambio de uno muy sombrío a uno sumamente iluminado, los dos cerraron los ojos, no los podían abrir, la luz era demasiada, Váyanse !!! escucharon, no nos iremos grito Darien, empezaron a sentir que algo los rasgaba poco a poco, eran como navajas que rozaban a sus lados lastimándolos no lo suficiente para que fueran mortales pero si un tanto dolorosas, lo suficiente como para provocar ligeros quejidos por parte de los dos, como defenderse de eso si no podían abrir los ojos...

Toya.- Por que temes tanto vernos, somos nosotros los que nos arriesgamos a ser lastimados no tienes que preocuparte por eso... no nos importa ser lastimados por ti solo queremos hablar contigo.

And you know what they say might hurt you

And you know that it means so much

And you don't even feel a thing

"Por favor se que después me reprocharan por lastimarlos ¡váyanse!" 

Toya.- no temas por favor nadie te dirá nada

"No eso dicen ahora, después no tendrán piedad, me destruirán con sus palabras crueles"

Darien.- sigamos intentando, Toya tenemos que convencerla

Toya.- yo...

Darien.- que pasa?

Toya.- esto es lo que tu entendías y yo no, yo, yo no tenía idea, aun así no debió mentir

Darien.- fue por eso que te traje conmigo, sabrás mas de lo que imaginas apenas empieza, prepárate para lo que sigue, y piensa como convencerla

Toya.- por que no le preguntamos ahora mismo ella nos escucha no es así

Darien.- creo que tienes razón 

Toya.- por que no despiertas?

"No me atormenten mas, no se lastimen mas, por favor, se los pido aléjense, quiero estar sola"

Todo el lugar se volvió neblina, lapidas por todos lados aparecieron, Toya piso algo era un brazo esquelético 

Toya.- Darien!! doko ni imasu ka (donde estas?)

Darien.- estoy cercas no te preocupes

Toya.- crees que esto me asusta? un cementerio con esqueletos por todos lados

Una persona se acercaba, la neblina no lo dejaba ver pero esa figura era inconfundible Toya caminaba hacia el, era seguro que era Darien después de todo no estaba tan lejos, sin duda era Darien no estaba equivocado su misma figura, caminaba de espalda hasta que topo con Toya después repentinamente lo tomo del cuello, esa persona era idéntica a Darien solo que tenia un aspecto de muerte, mas parecía un zombie, apretaba su cuello.

Darien.- Será mejor que te vayas ya o te matare

Toya.- no, n, no, me, iré 

Darien.- no tienes nada que hacer en este lugar 

Toya.- no...

En eso Darien golpeo a su supuesto yo liberando a Toya, dejándolo respirar, estas bien pregunto, movió la cabeza contestando que si, ahora que el aire entraba a sus pulmones se sentía mejor

Toya.- acaso quieres cargar con nuestras muertes solo por que no quieres hablar con nosotros por lo menos cinco minutos, no creo que seas tan mala, de querernos matar ya lo hubieras hecho.

I am falling, I am fading

I have lost it all

El cementerio desapareció, un árbol aparece y una pequeña rubia sentada en su sombra, llorando escondiendo su rostro en sus rodillas empapando su hermoso vestido blanco.

Serena.- por que no simplemente se fueron y me dejaron morir, aquí sola

Darien.- no podemos hacer tal cosas, nadie merece estar así

Serena.- yo si, no tengo nada mas por lo cual querer vivir

Darien.- Toya, es el momento de que le preguntes, ella parece haber accedido a hablar con nosotros

Toya.- yo, ya no se si quiero saber la verdad solo quiero que ella vuelva, no deseo que sufra mas

Darien.- esa es una forma de hacer que vuelva, vamos

Toya.- no puedo temo decir algo incorrecto, hazlo tu por favor

Darien se acerca mas a la niña se arrodilla frente a ella y se queda observando por un momento, que le diría? y si el también la hacia enojar pero, de que valdría el esfuerzo si no se arriesgaba, lo haría, claro Toya no había querido así que la responsabilidad no caería sobre él. 

Darien.- por qué lloras?

Serena.- yakusoku (una promesa)

Darien.- yakusoku? no te entiendo, por que? que tiene esa promesa?

Serena.- yo no la cumplir ahora toda mi vida es un caos por que no fui lo suficientemente responsable para cumplirla 

Darien.- bueno debió ser difícil mantener la promesa

Serena.- no es así, todo es mi culpa y no solo yo estoy sufriendo, 

Darien.- que fue lo que paso?

Serena.- yo no lo olvidaría, solo no tenía que olvidarlo, no era eso algo muy difícil

Darien.- a veces nuestra mente nos puede jugar bromas muy pesadas

Serena.- eso no! no hay disculpa y mucho menos esa tan absurda, no importa las bromas de nuestra mente siempre terminas recordando

Darien.- pero ahora lo recuerdas no?

Serena.- si, solo que, 

Darien.- solo que, que? no faltaste la recuerdas

Serena.- ya es demasiado tarde...

And you don't seem the lying kind

A shame then I can read your mind

And all the things that I read there

Candle lit smile that we both share

Darien.- pero cual fue la promesa? quieres decirme por favor

Serena.- no me olvidaría de él y el tampoco lo haría, una promesa de amor, él y yo estaríamos juntos al final, esa promesa fue hecha cuando nuestras familias se pelearon y los mandaron al exilio, ellos nos separaron, no olvidaría mi promesa, yo quería volver, quería regresar, ya había pasado mas de dos meses y no lo había vuelto a ver, debía cumplir mi promesa, hice todo lo que pude con mi madre, ella se negaba no deseaba que yo la cumpliera, la odie por eso.

Darien.- pero como fue que la olvidaste?

Serena.- mi edad era corta sin embargo era extraño pero ya podía hacer uso de poderes, era algo increíble ante los ojos del consejo de mi madre, algo sumamente raro, demasiado poder para una pequeña, mi furia iba en aumente y un poder incontrolable con el, mi madre no tuvo mas remedio que borrar mi mente, borrara ahora que era fresca tenía cabida a mas recuerdos nuevos, lo olvide, en ese momento ya no supe mas de mi promesa

Darien.- pero no fue tu culpa si no de tu madre lo hizo por tu bien

Serena.- estaba bien la había olvidado no había mucho problema con eso, aprendería a controlar mi propia fuerza y la magia usada para eso se borraría, no fue así, no pude ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para oponerme a mi madre a pesar de que era una prodigio, una rareza en el Reino Lunar, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte, no lo fui...

Darien.- no fue tu culpa, no lo fue debes entender eso 

Serena.- claro que lo fue, solo mía!!

Darien.- cálmate!!!

Una ráfaga de aire los envolvió de repente mientras se escuchaba la voz de Serena que repetía una y otra vez "es mi culpa" " solo mía" primero como un susurro hasta convertirse en un sonido demasiado fuerte, tan fuerte que ni taparse los oídos ayudaba en algo, tan fuerte que terminaron por gritar de dolor, sus oídos pronto comenzarían a sangrar y sus tímpanos estallarían en cualquier momento

A Toya solo se le ocurrió gritar: !!TODO ES TU CULPA!! Serena se quedo callada de golpe, el viento se iba calmando poco a poco dejándolos estables en el piso.

Darien.- que fue lo que dijiste!

Toya.- solo le dije lo que quería escuchar, aunque no es su culpa, me siento como un miserable por decirle tales palabras, solo debía hacerlo

Darien.- esta bien por lo menos se calmo, creo que tendremos que volver a empezar...

and you know I don't mean to hurt you

But you know that it means so much

And you don't even feel a thing

Apenas acababa de hablar cuando una jovencita se acercaba, "Serena" era ella realmente accedía de nuevo a hablar con ellos

Serena.- tal vez no lo admita pero me agrada no estar sola, nunca me gusto, siempre lo estuve y nunca pude acostumbrarme, nunca lo logre, no soporte mucho mi soledad, no soy tan fuerte, por eso termine por romper mi promesa, era una promesa de amor solo estaría con él y no fue así, hubo otro chico, creo que inconscientemente pretendía odiarlo en cierta forma a pesar de olvidar mi promesa no deseaba romperla, lo trataba sumamente mal no quería romper mi promesa y mi soledad no me dejo continuar, termine accediendo, él me amaba, se que me amaba, me amaba tanto que incluso daría su vida por mi, antes muerto que verme sufrir antes que verme morir, él solo deseaba mi felicidad, como resistir a eso, simplemente no pude y casi uno mi vida a él, no me lo permitieron me alejaron, paso un tiempo mi memoria volvía y con ella la promesa, otro hombre había aparecido en mi vida, me odiaba, no tenía mucho éxito alejando a los chicos, yo sabía a quien buscaba él después de todo era a mi, en cierta forma, yo era ella solo que ella ya no existiría, ya no mas, hasta ahora, Suki era mas agradable que Serena, sería ella desde entonces, Serena había fallecido cuando Suki nació pero, Serena renació y con ella todas mis desgracias, como no desean que la odie si ella es la razón de todos mis males, me odio tanto.

Toya.- no, no eres la única que comete errores, todos lo hacemos

Serena.- pero no tan fatales como los míos

Toya no dijo nada se acerco lentamente, la rodeo con sus brazos, ella se quedo totalmente sorprendida y paralizada, no sabía que hacer, era un abrazo tan cálido, entonces se escucho la voz de Toya como un susurro, si eres tan mala como dices por que hay tantas personas que te aman, por que no los puedes alejar de ti?...

Serena se alejo de él su rostro lleno de confusión, hay quien me ame? USO!! (mentira!!)

Toya.- uso janai! (no soy un mentiroso) si no me crees pregúntale a él, pero es seguro que te dirá lo mismo

Serena.- como puede alguien quererme, cuando todo lo que hago es hacer sufrir

Darien.- no siempre hay felicidad, siempre existen momentos difíciles y tu eres una gran persona, una gran amiga que has traído mas dicha que desgracia eso se compensa sabes, no es necesario que te alejes, como alcanzar la felicidad como pagar los errores del pasado si solo te ocultas y huyes de ellos.

Toya.- no me importa tu pasado, solo me importa tu presente por favor vuelve con nosotros

Serena.- Toya... Darien...

Darien.- parece reconocernos

Toya.- no dijo Setsuna que no nos reconocería 

Darien.- parece que por fin la convenceremos 

Serena.- En verdad ya no estas molesto?

Toya.- ya no me importa, comprendo todo a la perfección, y aunque creas que es tu culpa yo no lo considero así, y si realmente lo es en verdad ya no importa, te amo y eso es todo lo que deseo saber.

Lentamente todo se empieza a desvanecer, los dos chicos despiertan, Setsuna estaba un tanto preocupada

Setsuna.- lo consiguieron

Toya.- si lo logramos

Decía con una enorme sonrisa en conjunto con Darien quienes se sentían satisfechos de haberlo logrado, ella despertara en cualquier momento dijo Darien.

I am falling, I am fading, I am drowning

Help me to breathe

I am hurting, I have lost it all

I am losing

Help me to breathe

Serena.- es una lastima que todo esto sea solo una broma de mi imaginación, una muy cruel, kimi no maboroshi Yo...(es un fantasma tuyo...)

Los tres se quedaron viendo a Serena ella abriría los ojos, los abriría de un momento a otro, solo que la espera era devastadora, Haruka quien estaba mas impaciente que cualquiera llegaba en ese momento.

Haruka.- que es lo que pasa veo que ya volvieron, Serena?

Darien.- se supone que despertaría en este momento, no lo entiendo

Setsuna.- están seguros de que la convencieron?

Toya.- si, ella incluso nos reconoció

Setsuna.- pero, eso no es posible, no pudo reconocerlos

Haruka.- entonces quiere decir que fallaron

Haruka toma del cuello de la camisa a Toya, todo esto es tu culpa, las chicas ya me contaron todo lo que paso, como pudiste hacerle esto, tu, Haruka estaba a punto de darle un golpe en la cara cuando Serena abrió los ojos, Setsuna fue quien dio el aviso y todos voltearon, abiertos por completo, no había otra reacción en su rostro.

Haruka soltó a Toya y él sin dudarlo llego con Serena, la tomo de los hombros y empezó a llamarla, ella levanto la mano, era como si quisiera alcanzar algo, algo muy lejano, estiraba la mano, Toya se alejo un poco dijo algo que nadie entendió y en eso su brazo cayó pesadamente junto con los latidos de su corazón los cuales se detuvieron, eso indicaba el aparato quien no dejaba de hacer ese ruido desesperante, él doctor y las enfermeras llegaron preocupados con un aparato en sus manos y lo usaron en ella devolviéndole el pulso, su corazón continuo latiendo, eso era mas de lo que pudieran pedir por ahora no había mejorado pero por lo menos seguía con vida, solo que por cuanto tiempo mas? por lo menos eso había quitado la tensión del momento, se turnarían para cuidarla pero, nadie quiso abandonar el hospital, Toya se había quedado dormido afuera, Haruka fue la primera en cuidarla, abrió los ojos y le pareció que alguien salía de la habitación, seguro era Haruka eran las 4 de la madrugada debió ser su imaginación penso, era muy tarde y estaba sumamente cansado, aun así decidió dar un vistazo Haruka se había quedado dormida, víctima del cansancio eso no era raro, volteó a ver a Serena ella no estaba, como podía ser posible, no! era una broma, ella realmente había despertado y si así era entonces en donde estaba? corrió a donde estaba Haruka y la despertó, Serena!!! donde esta?! Haruka fijo su mirada en la cama se levanto de repente, Serena no estaba!! Iré por los demás dijo y salió corriendo Toya fue a buscar al doctor pregunto por Serena pero ni siquiera las enfermeras parecían recordarla, era como si ella no existiera, acaso había vuelto a huir, la había perdido, corrió desesperado a la azotea del hospital era de seguro que no estaba lejos y desde esa altura podría lograr verla, después de todo debió ser ella la persona que vio salir, mientras que los demás buscaban dentro, ella estaba muy mal aun no había ido lejos no en ese estado, eso les daba esperanzas. 

TSUZUKU...

Nota.- Serena no esta, donde la encontraran?, en verdad estaba muy mal y Toya, pues Toya tiene el tiempo sumamente contado y esta a punto de agotarse, tendrá que casarse con Atsuko si Serena no aparece pronto, y no queremos eso verdad? ja,ja,ja... no se pierdan el próximo, capitulo 22 "Yami no tobira" (puertas de la oscuridad).

En verdad creo que ahora si los deje en incógnita, por cierto la canción que puse mientras estaban en el subconsciente de Serena se llama Duvet es el intro de Experimental Serial Lain mejor conocida como Lain, ya había querido hacer algo así espero y no les halla cortado el rollo de la historia, arigato gozaimashita honto ni ^_^ y las dudas que tengan no duden en preguntar, me hace pensar que todo quedo claro, algún detallito pude haberme saltado si lo ven díganme por favor T_T así podré escribir algo de mayor calidad, también gracias por aguantar la espera se que muchas veces lo dejo muy emocionante Annie-chan me reclama mucho je,je, espero y crean que vale la pena esperar.

BAICHA 


	23. Yami no tobira

**.****Z****SECRETOS DE LA LUNA****Z******

**CAPITULO VEINTITRES******

***YAMI NO TOBIRA ***

**(*PUERTAS DE LA OSCURIDAD*)**

**                                                                                                                 CREATED  BY  BUNY**

**-----**o0O0o******-----**

**Si realmente era ella la que había salido por esa puerta cuando decidió ir a ver, no podía estar muy lejos, no tenía la suficiente fuerza, llego hasta la orilla del edificio, miro en todas direcciones desesperadamente solo que, las luces de la ciudad no eran suficientes para iluminar y la oscuridad daba lugar a muchos lugares donde ocultarse, sería difícil encontrarla desde esa altura, tal vez no había sido muy buena idea subir a la azotea, se alejo de la orilla del edificio, caminaba dando pasos hacia atrás, ¿que podía hacer? ¿nada? ¿simplemente nada? la desesperación estaba llegando al punto mas alto, ya no sentía fuerzas ni para sostenerse en pie, cayó de rodillas, simplemente miraba el piso, todo era su culpa. solo su culpa, ella sabía cual sería su reacción y prefirió guardárselo como un secreto, ella lo sabía, aun así ya estaba hecho, su vida casi arruinada, y el no podía hacer nada, sentía tanta rabia, esto no debió pasar, no debió pasar, su mirada siempre fija al piso, sentía ganas de gritar, ganas de golpearse hasta quedar inconsciente y no saber nada mas, ganas de llorar pero, ¿que resolvería con eso?, nada, pero era todo lo que podía hacer en esos momentos, empezó a hablar en voz alta...**

**Por favor no vuelvas a olvidar, por favor no lo hagas, si decides terminar esto así tendré que casarme con Atsuko eso, eso no es justo para nadie, se, yo se que aun me amas, no podré vivir sin ti, yo no, simplemente no podré, te necesito, se que en estos momentos tu me necesitas también, solo quiero estar a tu lado, quiero abrazarte sentir que ya no te iras, que te quedaras a mi lado para siempre, escuchar tu voz, sentir tu respiración en mi oído cuando me abrazas, acariciar tu suave cabello, ver tu rostro con una enorme y cálida sonrisa, sentir la suavidad con la que tus labios rozan los míos, quiero, quiero decirte cuanto te amo...      por favor no  olvides tu promesa, no olvides lo mas importante de ella, no olvides que prometimos al final quedar juntos pasara lo que pasara, ya no importa lo demás, solo regresa y cumple tu promesa, hazlo, por favor, las lagrimas terminaron por salir deslizándose lentamente por sus mejillas, cerro los ojos, como si eso fuera a detener su dolor que ya hacia tanto tiempo no salía, ya no recordaba cuando había llorado de esa manera, no importaba que se limpiara las lagrimas terminaban empapando su rostro de nuevo.**

**En verdad me perdonas...**

**Toya abrió sus ojos por completo, acaso es una broma, ¿Serena estaba en ese lugar?**

**Volteo de inmediato, no veía a nadie, de donde había salido su voz, solo había un lugar donde ocultarse en todo el lugar, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia ese lugar un tanto nervioso, Serena, dijo casi temblándole la voz, era ella realmente lo era, estaba recargada en la pared sentada, Toya quiso acercarse pero ella extendió su mano y dijo no te acerques, Toya se detuvo en seco.**

**Serena.- solo dime si es verdad piensas perdonarme así como así**

**Toya.- si, no me importa lo que paso solo quiero que regreses conmigo**

**Serena.- ¿que te hizo cambiar? parecías odiarme**

**Toya.- solo estaba molesto, yo, nunca pense que llegarías a mentirme, yo quisiera que estuviéramos juntos para poder conocerte de nuevo**

**Serena.- como puedes amarme si no me conoces entonces**

**Toya.- por que no puedo amar a nadie mas que a ti**

**Toya intento acercase, ¡¡Sawa ru nai!! ( ¡no me toques!) dijo, Toya dudo un poco pero ya no se quedaría solo observando se arrodillo y la rodeo con sus brazos a pesar de que ella se resistía lo consiguió.**

**Toya.- por que, no despertaste en ese momento**

**Serena.- ... yo**

**Toya.- no olvides tu promesa**

**Serena.- ¿en verdad eran ustedes no es así?**

**Toya.- ¿por que no me dejabas acercarme?**

**Serena.- yo tenía miedo**

**Toya.- ¿miedo, de mi?**

**Serena.- no, miedo de que fuera un sueño de nuevo**

**Toya.- hay... Suki, yo...**

**Serena.- ¿como me dijiste?**

**Toya.- lo siento si no deseas que te llame mas con ese nombre solo dilo**

**Serena.- no, me agrada como se oye, por favor repítelo**

**Toya.- Suki... ai shiteru (te amo)**

Serena cerro los ojos y se quedo dormida en los brazos de Toya, ese al darse cuenta llevo a Serena a la habitación, demasiadas emociones por un día penso. Todos llegaron apurados, ella realmente había despertado.

*****

**Acabas de llegar y pretendes irte, ¡no es justo, no puedes!...**

**¿Olvidaras tus obligaciones a causa de una promesa?...**

**Mis obligaciones terminaron cuando el Milenio de Plata de vino abajo, solo soy la princesa de ningún lado, el proteger este lugar no es realmente mi asunto si lo hago es por que aquí hay gente que realmente amo, nuestro propósito en la vida se vio modificado por las circunstancias, y mas que nada su misión como Sailors del Reino Lunar **

**Haruka sostenía a Serena del Brazo, su enojo era evidente, después de todo ella solo hacia lo que creía mejor para todos.**

**Haruka.- ¡No te puedes ir!**

**Serena.- estas ordenando a tu princesa, recuerda que tu obligación es protegerme**

**Haruka.- eso hago, no dejare que te vayas, tu deber es quedarte aquí**

**Serena.- ¿para que? si estamos en este lugar es por que mi madre era muy amiga del rey de este planeta, pudimos quedar en cualquier otro planeta, ustedes solo deben protegerme y si yo no estoy en este planeta deben acompañarme**

**Haruka.- ... pero...**

**Michiru.- ella tiene razón, además yo quiero ir a la boda ^_^U**

**Haruka.- pero Michiru, que estas diciendo**

**Rei.- eso es verdad nosotros nos pusimos esa responsabilidad, proteger este planeta en forma de agradecimiento por dejarnos vivir aquí con los nuestros, incluso nuestra princesa quiso ayudar, somos Sailors que protegemos  la tierra por que así lo quisimos no por que era una obligación**

**Lita.- Serena yo quiero hacer tu pastel de bodas, ¿puedo?**

**Serena.- me encantaría si lo hicieras, solo que, tiene que ser uno muy grande¿ no hay problema?**

**Mina.- yo puedo ayudarla si quiere**

**Lita.- no hay problema yo puedo sola je, je,**

**Serena.- prefiero que junto con Amy y Rei busquen el vestido de damas de honor**

**Amy.- me parece una buena idea**

**Seiya.-¿ y nosotros que?**

**Taiki.- tendremos que buscar el traje de acompañantes de las damas**

**Serena.- ¡oh no!**

**Toya.- ¿que pasa?**

**Serena.- no tengo a la madrina**

**Haruka.- ¡¡¿basta de tonterías que nadie me apoya?!!**

**Todos.- ¬¬ ...       todos queremos ir a la boda**

**Hotaru.- yo también quiero ir Papá Haruka por favor solo serán unos días **

**Serena.- Luna y Artemis serán los que arrojen flores por donde voy a caminar**

**Artemis.-¿ y por que nosotros?**

**Luna.- Artemis cállate, nos encantara Serena**

**Toya.- en mi planeta ese es un honor significa que eres una de las personas que mas confía puesto que vas creando el camino por el que la pareja unirá su vida, un camino seguro y hermoso.**

**Artemis.- bueno esta bien lo haré**

**Haruka.- esta bien solo una condición para dejarte ir**

**Serena.- esta bien, di ¿cual es?**

**Todos estaban atentos a las palabras de Haruka, y si lo que pedía no se podía realizar, realmente le importaría a Serena acaso necesitaba el permiso de una Sailor para poder ir eso era ridículo, sin embargo ella acepta como si lo pudiera todo con una sonrisa en el rostro mira a Haruka esperando pacientemente la condición mientras que el resto nervioso impacientemente espera " yo seré la madrina" son sus palabras, todos se caen de espaldas**

**Serena.- ¡¡perfecto!! ahora ya no me preocupare por la madrina**

**solo que Haruka tienes que usar vestido**

**Haruka.- y eso que, puedo  usar cualquier ropa**

**Michiru.- eso lo tengo que ver, ji, ji**

**Serena abraza a Haruka sorpresivamente, me alegra que decidieras venir con nosotros, no me hubiera gustado casarme sin tu presencia, fueron las palabras de Serena mientras Haruka correspondía al abrazo.**

**Serena.- bien prepárense por que saldremos mañana temprano**

**Todos.- ¡¡tan pronto!! O.o**

**Toya.- recuerden que tengo el tiempo contado**

**Serena.- en mi casa a las mm...  gozen go ji made to go ji han kara (de 5 a 5:30 de la mañana) les parece bien**

**Mina.- no es un poco temprano**

**Serena.- yo se que podrán levantarse o prefieren irse en 2 horas mas**

**Lita.- a las cinco esta bien**

**Serena.- bien, mata ashita (hasta mañana).**

*********

**Todos ya estaban listos para el viaje, no tardaría mucho el equipaje era poco ya que los vestidos a usar los buscarían en el planeta de Toya.**

**Habían llegado por fin, era hora de que anunciara a sus padres formalmente que la había encontrado, todos dejaron su equipaje y se les asigno una habitación, después fueron al trono real donde los aguardaban los padres de Toya.**

**Rei.- y como se llaman tus padres Toya**

**Amy.- sobre todo como se llama este planeta**

**Lita.- supongo que Serena tu sabes estas cosas no es así**

**Serena.- claro que si **

**Mina.- entonces no queremos llegar en blanco**

**Darien.- mmm... si mal no recuerdo la reina se llama Junmin y tu padre Torsan**

**Toya.- así es creo que si los recuerdas todavía**

**Seiya.- yo conozco este planeta**

**Yaten.- si creo que hemos estado en este lugar**

**Taiki.- si no estoy equivocado este planeta es el que llaman Argus-la el planeta exiliado**

**Toya.- ese nombre se le dio por la misma razón que yo fui separado de Serena en mi niñez, bien aquí estamos**

**Una enorme puerta se abrió ellos entraron y fueron anunciados hicieron reverencia y la Reina fue la primera en hablar, Atsuko estaba presente y llego a lanzarse a Toya.**

**Junmin.- Hijo, dime si es verdad que la mujer que has elegido no es una princesa**

**Atsuko.- Suki no esta, la dejaste sabía que volverías con migo**

**Torsan.- supongo que la amas**

**Junmin.- ¡pero querido!**

**Toya.- si en verdad la amo solo que, ella si es una princesa, mi princesa, la misma que salí a buscar**

**Junmin.- si ya me parecía familiar **

**Serena.- disculpe mi torpeza, soy la princesa Serena del Reino Lunar**

**Torsan.- ¿y cuando será la boda?**

**Toya.- puesto que el convenio...**

**Torsan.- ¿convenio? oh si... será esta semana no es así**

**Toya.- si**

**Atsuko.- princesa Serena, mmm... y ¿que paso con Suki? no que ibas a acabar con tu compromiso con ella para quedarte con Suki**

**Serena.- Atsuko fue divertido ver tu rostro cuando llegaste a la habitación de Toya y yo estaba allí (le susurro)**

**Atsuko.- ¡¡¡tu!!! es una broma, ahora si no entiendo nada**

**Torsan.- mañana comenzaran los preparativos, por que no van y conocen el reino**

**Junmin.- un momento príncipe Endimyon**

**Darien.- ¡oh! disculpe mis malos modales, si soy el príncipe Endimyon **

**Toya.- quiero que el sea el padrino y como una medida impuesta por las Sailor una de ellas será la madrina, estos gatos que ven aquí, son los embajadores de la Luna y serán los Hislis **

**Junmin.- ¡oh! son tan pequeños que no los había visto**

**Artemis.- mucho gusto**

**Luna.- Nosotros no teníamos el honor de visitar Argus-la**

**Torsan.- ¡¡hablan!!**

**Junmin.- ustedes son de ese planeta de gatos no es así, tienen el sello de la Luna en sus frentes**

**Serena.- no los vemos como una pertenencia, el símbolo es una distinción yo los considero de la Luna, eso es todo, ellos son como cualquiera de nosotros**

**Torsan.- veo que elegiste bien hijo**

**Junmin.- bien apruebo tu boda, la boda será en dos días.**

*********

**Toya iba con Serena caminando como en aquella ocasión, aquella vez, la cual se convirtió en su ultima vez hasta ese momento, pareciera como si ese hermoso jardín y esa imponente fuente hubiese esperado por tanto para poder ver que ellos volvían juntos de nuevo, se detuvieron frente el lugar que los vio despedirse y se sentaron a un lado de la fuente a platicar.**

**Toya.- dime...**

**Serena.- ¿que cosa?**

**Toya.- por que te culpaste en aquella ocasión**

**Serena.- bueno creí que te reprenderían no quería verte sufrir, además tu me defendiste y de todas formas tu madre no te creyó, fue una espera larga pero...**

**Toya.- ¿pero?**

**Serena.- valió la pena esperar, ahora estamos juntos, no hay mas secretos entre nosotros, eso me hace mas feliz**

*********

**Era el tan esperado día de la boda, esta se realizaría en el jardín real, era tradición del lugar que se casaran frente al tesoro del planeta ya que con eso serían bendecidos.**

**Norte y sur cada uno llego de un lado en una hermosa carroza empujada por corceles blancos y adornada con rosas rojas, llegaron al inicio el Rey Torsan los esperaba, se pararon frente a él y el unió sus manos Luna y Artemis empezarían su camino por la alfombra arrojando los pétalos, esperen dijo Serena levanto un poco la mano que sostenía a Toya y solo se alcanzo a ver un halo de luz Artemis y Luna cambiaban a su forma humana, ahora si dijo ella, los novios fueron escoltados por los padrinos de la boda quienes se quedarían parados toda la ceremonia solo observando.**

**Había llegado el momento esperado cuando serían proclamados marido y mujer, era algo sencillo lo que el novio debía hacer se quito su arete y se lo entregaba a Serena colocándoselo en la otra oreja, ella beso sus manos y se alejo un poco hasta donde estaban las flores del jardín tomo una rosa y la corto se la entrego a Toya y el le beso también las manos, extendió su mano y puso la rosa en ella, una luz salía de su mano y la rosa empezaba a verse transparente en ese momento Toya la introdujo en el corazón de Serena y dijo: "Con esta flor sello el compromiso que nos unirá por siempre y prometo que siempre hare lo mejor para el bien de nuestro amor acompañándote en lo prospero y en lo adverso, prometo amarte y protegerte por el resto de mi vida." Serena tomo la mano de Toya con la cual introducía la flor y dijo: " Acepto la flor que sellara nuestro compromiso símbolo de tu amor hacía mi, prometo hacer lo mejor para nuestro amor y estar siempre a tu lado mientras tu amor por mi no perezca."**

**La flor termino por entrar enredándose en el corazón de Serena, ahora era oficial ellos ya estaban casados se miraban fijamente a los ojos mientras se sonreían.**

**Serena.- se que esto no es parte de las costumbres de tu pueblo pero...**

**Serena lo beso tiernamente en los labios y el la abrazo, todos se quedaron callados en ese momento puesto que era algo nuevo para el pueblo de Toya, ¿que pasaba?  ellos se separaron y ella le sonrío a un Toya sorprendido **

**Serena: bueno esa es una costumbre en mi planeta así como lo es la flor para el tuyo.**

**Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y se celebro el baile todos conviviendo alegremente toda la noche.**

*********

**Serena estaba en el comedor las Sailors tenían que regresar al planeta tierra y conversaban antes de retirarse**

**Serena.- no entiendo algo**

**Toya.- ¿que cosa?**

**Serena.- Haruka y Darien fueron los padrinos pero, **

**Darien.- nuestro deber era solo observar la ceremonia**

**Toya.- así es si hay alguna confusión con respecto a la legalidad de nuestro matrimonió ellos certifican que realmente tu y yo estamos casados**

**Mina.- hay Serena nos gano chicas **

**Rei.- pues espero ser la siguiente en casarme, estas de acuerdo Seiya**

**Seiya.- ¡casarnos!, por que no esperamos un  poco mas somos muy jóvenes aun**

**Lita.- Serena esta casada **

**Michiru.- pero Toya tenía el tiempo contado y ustedes no**

**Haruka.- así es además hay que dejar pasar un poco el tiempo no querrán hacer bodas todos los días.**

**Rei.- oh! pero Amy ya tiene su anillo de compromiso**

**Amy.- por favor chicas**

**Taiki.- se lo di por que nos iríamos Amy y yo solo somos novios nosotros no deseamos casarnos aun**

**Amy.- es verdad quiero acabar mi carrera primero después veremos eso**

**Rei.- bueno esa es la forma de pensar de Amy**

**Seiya.- y creo que es correcta su forma de pensar**

**Darien.- creo que ya es hora de dejar a los tórtolos y volver a la tierra**

**Toya.- ¡¿tan pronto?! mmm... bueno **

**Serena.-  pronto los iré a visitar y ...**

**Haruka.- no te preocupes por nosotros Serena y disfruta de tu matrimonio**

**Mina.- ¿esa es Haruka? **

**Michiru.- a mi también me hizo dudar **

**Haruka.- no me molesten**

**Hotaru.- creo que es la forma de aprobación de Haruka, no sean malas con ella**

**Setsuna.- yo también debo volver a la puerta del tiempo**

**Serena.- Luna, Artemis, ustedes si se quedaran verdad**

**Luna.- una semana mas **

**Artemis.- debemos cerciorarnos que este es un buen lugar para ti**

**Luna.- si como no, no finjas no quieres viajar por que te mareas**

**Artemis.- ¡¡¡claro que no!!! es por el bien de Serena**

**Serena.- por cierto Darien yo, yo quería agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mi**

**Darien.- no hay nada que agradecer **

**Serena.- ¡claro que si! si no fuera por ti yo, no estaría con Toya en estos momentos**

**Toya.- así es fuiste un gran apoyo, gracias.**

**Todos se fueron dejando a Luna, Artemis, Toya y Serena, la semana paso rápido Luna y Artemis se estaban retirando, habían recibido una carta donde les informaban que Seiya y compañía habían tenido que ir a su planeta para dar un informe ya que la comunicación era pésima y temía que algo estuviera pasando.**

**Luna y Artemis ya se encontraban en el planeta tierra y Serena caminaba directo a Toya con una cara de felicidad.**

**Serena.- ¡¡Toya!! me alegra encontrarte ya supiste la nueva**

**Toya.- si, me parece muy extraño que mi madre halla convencido a mi padre para pasear como una segunda luna de miel**

**Serena.- bueno eso significa que tu madre aun quiere mucho a tu padre **

**Toya.- o que tiene una nuera que le da ideas**

**Serena.- yo no le dije nada, fue idea de ella y solamente de ella**

**Toya.- también supe que tuviste una decisión con mi madre un día antes de tomar dicha decisión**

**Serena.- bueno lo que pasa es que tu madre es un poco exigente, yo solo tuve una charla con ella y todo quedo resuelto**

**Toya.- pues que conveniente que decidiera salir por unos días**

**Serena.- es justo que lo  haga tu ya estuviste mucho tiempo viajando no seas egoísta**

**Toya.- egoísta, egoísta, yo no so egoísta**

**Serena.- me da gusto que te agrade la idea del viaje de tus padres**

**Toya.- eres muy buena en esto lo sabías**

**Serena.- no se a que te refieres ^_^**

**La reina y el Rey se irían por unos días, tardaron dos semana en preparar todo para realizar su viaje asuntos del reino indicaciones para Toya quien se quedaría a cargo, equipaje, decidir el lugar al que irían entre otras cosas, ellos también habían abandonado el planeta, ellos estaban solos ahora.**

**Serena iba caminando por uno de los pasillos del palacio, giro su cabeza hacia el lado derecho era Toya quien caminaba por el pasillo al lado, apresuro el paso y lo llamo.**

**Serena.- ¡¡Toya!! ¡¡Toya!! matte  (espera)**

**Toya.- Serena ^^¿ pasa algo?**

**Serena.- bueno pense que como soy tu esposa tengo el derecho de verte¿ no?**

**Toya.- supongo que así es, ya enserio ¿que es lo que pasa?**

**Serena.- bueno tus padres se fueron ya hace una semana, en la tierra todo esta en calma, eso me preocupa**

**Toya.- si pasa algo ellos avisaran**

**Serena.- pero eso no es lo que me preocupa**

**Toya.- ¿entonces que es?**

**Serena.- pues... **

**Toya.- vamos dímelo, debo irme pronto**

**Serena.- ese es el problema, ya no tienes tiempo para mi, se que ahora eres el rey hasta que vuelva tu padre pero, **

**Toya.- lo siento quiero hacerlo bien no quiero defraudar a mi padre**

**Serena.- pero ni siquiera llegas a dormir, me siento sola, yo te entiendo, solo que no se por cuanto tiempo lo soporte**

**Toya.- prometo que llegare puntual a la hora de dormir esta bien**

**Serena.- ¿y si no lo haces que?**

**Toya.- me castigas**

**Serena.- ¿que clase de castigo?**

**Toya.- tu eliges**

**Serena.- mmm... un vestido**

**Toya.- ¿un vestido?**

**Serena.- estarás todo el día de mañana en vestido no importa a donde vayas, te parece?**

**Toya.- bueno yo...**

**Serena.- que no piensas llegar a tiempo**

**Toya.- esta bien me pondré un vestido si no llego**

**Serena.- yo lo escogeré, será el vestido mas tierno que te puedas imaginar con unos enormes moños rosados y unos grandes olanes en el escote y tienes que usar accesorios y...**

**Toya.- te prometo que si llegare**

**Serena.- hasta entonces que te vaya bien y las pulseras muy importante una diadema con corazones, ji, ji...**

**Serena se iba alejando mientras Toya se quedaba observándola un poco asustado por esa actitud, aunque era divertido verla hablando sola, por lo menos a su rostro volvió la sonrisa pensó, se retiro un tanto preocupado por no poder cumplir su promesa, no se imaginaba en un vestido como el que ella describía.**

**La noche había llegado y Toya no se presentaba, ya estaba acostumbrada a que fuera así, se las había arreglado para darse tiempo para escoger el vestido y todo lo demás, sabía que él no llegaría y termino quedándose dormida antes de lo acostumbrado, que mas daba quedarse despierta si el no llegaría, media hora había pasado y Toya llegaba en ese momento, se cambio de ropa e intento hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarla, jalo la sabana para taparse cuando vio en una de las esquinas del cuarto el vestido, se quedo parado viéndolo por un momento hasta que sintió que alguien tomaba su mano.**

**Ese iba a ser tu vestido, dijo un poco adormilada, pense que no llegarías, Toya le sonrío tiernamente, alejo unos mechones de su cara y apago la lampara que estaba a un lado, todo quedo en completa oscuridad, Toya abrazo a Serena y se quedaron dormidos.**

*********

**Serena estaba caminando buscaba a Toya, colocaba su mano a un lado de la boca, como si le ayudara mucho, intentaba gritar lo mas fuerte que podía, pero nada, él no aparecía, el cuarto no estaba muy iluminado, eso no le importo siguió caminando, gritaba, su terquedad no la dejaba desistir, ¿donde estará? se preguntaba mentalmente, Toya, grito de nuevo, detrás de unas cortinas él veía todo, ya tenía tiempo viéndola, solo que no sabía por que no se acercaba, otro grito, este fue diferente parecía de dolor intento acercarse pero, se quedo paralizado, ella estaba arrodillada una de su mano se sostenía en el piso y la otra a un costado, estaba tan cerca de ella, algo toco su pie, extrañado miro su sorpresa no fue para menos volteo a verla enseguida, ella estaba llorando y entre sollozos lo nombraba "tosukete Toya, onegai tosukete" ("ayúdame Toya por favor ayúdame") tosukete...  tosukete... Toya!!!**

**Toya se percato que ella sangraba era su costado, ¿como podía estar sangrando? ¿por que? pisaba la sangre que ya había manchado su pie e intento poner su mano en el hombro de ella, ¡¡QUE!!**

**No podía tocarla comenzó a llamarla, pero ella solo repetía tosukete, tosukete Toya onegai, onegai Toya mientras sus lagrimas seguían emergiendo de sus ojos, ella no lo escuchaba, por mas que él gritara, empezaba a desesperar, Serena se estaba desangrando y el no podía hacer absolutamente nada, no podía ser verdad, no podía, Serena parecía no poder soportarlo mas, su brazo estaba cediendo y estaba tendida en el piso mientras el charco de sangre se acrecentaba cada vez mas, no podía tocarla pero la sangre lo manchaba, podía tocar la sangre y eso lo desesperaba mas, esto es una ilusión se decía mientras cerraba los ojos, la voz de ella pidiendo ayuda, la sangre cálida enfriándose en sus manos, ¿como podía ser eso una ilusión?, ya no lo soportaba mas intentaba que ella lo escuchara gritaba su nombre, gritaba su nombre con desesperación, gritaba su nombre lo mas fuerte posible, gritaba su nombre pues era todo lo que podía hacer.**

**Sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, estas bien escucho una voz tremendamente familiar, esperaba que fuese esa voz, realmente lo deseaba, abrazo a esa persona, ella simplemente no entendía, como hacerlo si solo escucho a su marido gritando como loco su nombre y despertándose de repente para después abrazarla, no entendía, claro que fuese lo que fuese había hecho que Toya la tomara mas en cuenta solo que él se veía un poco alterado.**

**Serena.- ya, por favor Toya tranquilízate, debió ser solo una pesadilla**

**Toya.- una terrible pesadilla**

**Serena.- pero solo es eso, estoy aquí, nada va a pasar**

**Toya.- fue tan real **

**Serena.- ¿quieres contármelo?**

**Toya.- tu estabas buscándome, de pronto llorabas y caíste al piso, tu te estabas desangrando, podía verte, oírte, tu sangre me manchaba pero, no podía tocarte, tu no podías oírme y yo no podía hacer nada para ayudarte, estabas muriendo y yo no...**

**Serena.- aquí estoy, y te puedo asegurar que no hay ni una gota de sangre a mi alrededor**

**Toya.- me aterre, no deseo que pase algo así**

**Serena.- creó que tuviste ese sueño por que ya no pasamos tiempo juntos, deberíamos hacer algo tomarnos un tiempo para nosotros**

**Toya.- supongo que eso se puede arreglar**

**Serena le sonrió le dio un beso en la frente y lo abrazo para quedarse dormidos de nuevo.**

*********

**Ya lo habían platicado y se habían hecho un tiempo libre para descansar juntos en el jardín ese lugar les gustaba mucho a ambos caminaban animadamente mientras platicaban y se reían de las tonterías que aveces decían, todo iba bien hasta que un ruido poco usual acabo con su paz, Serena se abrazo a Toya ese ruido le aterro Toya volteo al cielo pero, no había nubes nada que indicara algo parecido.**

**Tanto tiempo sin vernos por lo menos ya das la cara dijo una mujer que estaba caminando en dirección a ellos**

**Serena y Toya voltearon a ver de quien se trataba aunque con oír su voz era suficiente, ¿¡como podía estar ella en ese lugar!? ¿acaso no había muerto?**

**Serena.- ¿Shania? **

**Shania.- así es, te dije que me vengaría de ti maldita princesa de la luna, **

**Toya.- como fue que lograste sobrevivir**

**Shania.- si yo también pense que moriría que no lograría obtener mi venganza pero, heme aquí**

**Y todo me lo debe a mi **

**Un joven había aparecido, un joven conocido por los dos, un rival al cual también vieron morir frente a ellos, enemigos del pasado, casi muertos por lo visto, una tranquilidad muy corta.**

**Era demasiado raro que ellos dos estuvieran allí, solo que algo si era seguro, lo enfrentarían ellos solos, las Sailor estaban en la tierra y tardarían bastante tiempo en llegar, déjame a Shania escucho la voz de Toya susurrarle al oído ella volteo de inmediato a verlo con un rostro de preocupación, pero...  shh.. la calló no podrás hacer mucho contra ella aun le temes a los truenos y eso es una enorme desventaja para ti tu ocúpate de Gosue.**

**????.- ya dejaron de charlar solo entréganos a Serena por cierto yo no soy Gosue mi nombre es Issue entrégala y dejaremos tu planeta en paz**

**Toya.- claro que no, ella ahora es mi esposa y yo hice una promesa no la dejare sola**

**Shania.- tonto quieres morir, no te negare tu deseo**

**Issue detuvo a Shania por un momento, recuerda que no la mataras aun, primero hay algo que debo hacer, primero la haremos sufrir, de acuerdo, si esta bien decía un poco inconforme.**

**Shania preparaba su ataque, Toya saco su espada se preparaba para lo que llegara.**

**Serena creo una cápsula enorme que los abarcaba a los dos los ataques que Issue y Shania había lanzado golpearon la cápsula de energía y la energía desapareció era como un campo que los protegía.**

**Toya.- ¿por que lo hiciste?**

**Serena.- necesito decirte algo**

**Toya.- ¿no puede esperar?**

**Serena.- escucha, en estos momentos no te seré de gran ayuda solo seré un estorbo para ti, un solo trueno y estoy desarmada aunque tu luches contra Shania soy presa fácil para Issue, solo te pido que no te preocupes por mi y pelees lo mejor posible ya que ellos son enemigos fuertes y no tenemos mas ayuda, los guardias del palacio no podrán hacer nada tampoco**

**Issue se paro frente al campo e intento tocarlo, no pudo sonrío malignamente y cerro su mano levanto el puño y le ordeno a Shania lanzar un trueno, esta sonrío de igual forma y se preparo para lanzarlo, Toya se dio cuenta de lo que Shania pretendía y salió de la cápsula para evitar que lanzara el trueno sin importarle nada mas, grito a Serena diciéndole que permaneciera en ese lugar que el se encargaría.**

**Puso su espada en el cuello de Shania amenazantemente.**

**Shania.- no podrás con migo, ni en un millón de años**

**Lanzo el trueno este rozo la mejilla de Toya pero no lo hizo sangrar, su enojo era evidente no la había podido detener, el trueno resonaría en cualquier momento pero, no fue así.**

**Serena había lanzado un trueno similar para evitar que este cayera, ella no permitiría que Toya hiciera todo, soportaría su temor por él lo mas que pudiera, se decía a si misma que no había que temer que Toya estaba allí para ella, se lo repetía una y otra vez.**

**Serena se transformo en Sailor Silver Sun y saco sus dos sables para empezar la batalla, olvidaba que esta era mi batalla también, no me daré por vencida tan fácilmente dijo mientras tomaba con fuerza sus sables, volteo con Toya y le sonrió, después de esto te daré buenas noticias dijo aun sonriendo, Toya no entendió pero no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por un momento, Shania saco un báculo y rechazo la espada de Toya tumbándolo, inmediatamente Toya se puso de pie  puso su espada apuntando a Shania, no me vencerás tan fácilmente dijo mientras se lanzaba contra Shania.**

**Serena estaba frente a Issue.**

**Serena.- ¿que es lo que buscas?, por que no dejas que me mate y ya **

**Issue.- es de mala educación escuchar las platicas de otros**

**Serena.- eso no importa di que es lo que quieres de mi**

**Issue.- que mas, tu poder, lo que mi hermano no pudo obtener de ti, él se equivoco no supo como obtener el poder pero ahora ya lo se y si no quieres que tu querido muera vendrás pacíficamente con migo, demuestra tus modales princesa**

**Serena.- ¡¡estas loco!!  no podría confiar en alguien como tu.**

**Serena intento atravesarlo con los sables, el solo levanto la mano y una pequeña barrera impidió al acero penetrarlo, empezó a reír como un psicópata, no tienes otra opción mas que venir con migo dijo entre sus carcajadas.**

**Serena.- veo que tienes tus propios poderes, ¿por que quieres mas?**

**Issue.- preguntas de la vida, siempre se aspira a mas y no habrá nada que me detenga después de obtener tu poder**

**Serena.- entonces te detendré aquí**

**Una vez mas Serena intento atravesarlo y fue inútil, un brusco movimiento de su mano y lanzo a Serena quien cayó de rodillas.**

**Serena.- creo que me tomara un poco mas de tiempo el eliminarte **

**Issue.- crees poder hacerlo**

**Serena.- somos dos contra dos me parece muy justo**

**Issue movía su dedo índice de un lado a otro, no, no, no, estas equivocada decía somos dos contra ti, tu amiguito pelea con Shania ella se encargara de eliminarlo y tu pelearas contra mi y mi ángel de la guarda, ja, ja, ja, Serena se quedo un poco pensativa, ¿un guardián? ¿para él? entonces recordó a alguien, si soy yo dijo una figura femenina que se acercaba a Issue, ella es mi guardiana y no dejara que tu me dañes gracias a ella e logrado evadir tu poder en estos momentos, ahora ella acabara te capturara para mi y obtendré tu poder, afirmaba mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios...**

**TSUZUKU...**

**Nota.- El siguiente capitulo será el final de la temporada corta (donde se queda con Toya) pero aun continua la mas larguita que es donde se queda con Darien (¬¬ si dos finales ya lo había comentado antes así todos contentos y si pense en separarlas como lo dijo alguien [MGF] pero tenía muchos contras, huecos y explicaciones que mejor lo deje como es originalmente, gracias de todas formas ^^) haber cual les gusta mas ^_^ pero los finales los publicare juntos puesto que aunque son diferentes los capítulos pues el final en cierta forma es lo mismo, je, je... en fin el siguiente capitulo "Watashi no otousan" (Mi padre) pues el titulo lo dice todo ^^. Creo que este capitulo estuvo un poco aburrido pero ya nimodo estuve un poco bloqueada, pobre Toya él si sufrió sorry Anie-chan espero y el siguiente si este emocionante, sumamente interesante, mmm... mr, mr.**

**BAICHA**


	24. watashi no otousan

****

Z SECRETOS DE LA LUNAZ 

CAPITULO VEINTICUATRO

*WATASHI NO OTOUSAN *

(MI PADRE) 

CREATED BY BUNY

-----o0O0o-----

Toya seguía combatiendo con Shania quien usaba su báculo como una espada para defenderse de los ataques de Toya, en cada ataque se reía y se burlaba de Toya diciéndole que era un débil y que jamas ganaría con algo así, un grito por parte de Serena escucho una red de un brillo tenue oscuro la rodeaba y se transformaba de una especie de jaula provocando unas descargas en el cuerpo de la princesa.

Toya lo había visto y con eso provoco una distracción quería ir en su ayuda pero Shania no le permitía moverse.

Toya.- quítate de mi camino

Shania- oh si no que?

Toya.- son unos malditos

Serena estaba atrapada por la red intentaba romperla pero era inútil

Issue- no te molestes esto lo teníamos pensado ya desde hace mucho tiempo y Shania era lo que necesitábamos tu la dejaste muy mal en aquel entonces 

Serena.- por eso se salvo no es así, tu la salvaste 

Issue.- no yo solo mande a Na-e a hacerlo sería una valiosa carta que jugar

Na-e.- así es, una debilidad, todos la tenemos 

Serena.- por que lo ayudas? no vez el poder lo volverá loco y terminara por destruirte

Na-e.- eso no pasara el no puede destruirme además metete en tus asuntos

Serena.- tu lo amas no es así por eso lo ayudas, ahora que recuerdo él es hermano de Gosue, Issue sabías que Na-e dejo morir a tu hermano en nuestras manos, se acobardo y se fue

Issue.- ja, ja, ja... ella no se acobardo hizo lo que debió, lo hizo para despertarme, necesitaba el poder que produjo mi hermano al pelear contigo solo era cuestión de esperar y en ese momento ella se fue, mi hermano tuvo mala suerte de no saber controlar la situación así que su muerte solo fue culpa de él

Serena no podía creer lo que escuchaba volteo a donde Toya estaba se veía cansado por la batalla y Shania fresca como si solo estuviera observando, tenía que liberarse pero...

[Flash Back]

Serena estaba sentada en una silla en su habitación se estaba quedando dormida realmente estaba sumamente cansada, por que? ni siquiera ella lo sabía, tal vez no había dormido bien o demasiado trabajo, ja, imposible aun era muy temprano o será que deseaba una siesta a pesar de que desde niña no tomaba una.

La madre de Toya era un tanto exigente y a pesar de saber ya todo lo referente a la realeza ciertas costumbres eran un poco diferentes y debía acostumbrarse a ellas se imaginaba en una calmada playa con una enorme sombrilla tapándole el sol de rostro descansando escuchando las relajantes olas de mas y disfrutando de la tranquilidad, su habitación estaba muy tranquila así que se conformaría con eso y la playa por lo pronto una ilusión.

Ya estaba por quedarse dormida cuando sintió que alguien la rodeaba por la cintura y le daba un beso en la mejilla, abrió los ojos un poco adormilada y le sonrió, Toya susurro su nombre como si solo quisiera que él la escuchara o simplemente por que estaba muy agotada.

Él se puso frente a ella de rodillas recargado en los brazos de la silla acorralando a Serena entre él y la mencionada silla.

Toya.- estas bien, te vez cansada

Serena.- solo tengo un poco de sueño, eso es todo

Toya.- segura, es muy temprano y no te veía así en la mañana

Serena.- estoy segura, tu madre es un poco exigente y me agote eso es todo 

Toya.- estaría mas tranquilo si fueras con el doctor

Serena.- pero no hay necesidad de eso

Toya.- por favor solo perderás unos segundos

Serena.- esta bien lo haré pero mas tarde 

Toya.- me preocupas eso es todo, promete que iras hoy

Serena.- ya lo dije iré. 

Toya se quedo observándola por unos segundos, su mirada fija en los ojos de ella, Serena no sabía por que pero la ponía un tanto nerviosa estar en esa posición, así que solo pudo reaccionar de una forma para que el dejara de observarla de esa manera, puso su mano en la mejilla derecha de él y le dedico una cálida sonrisa, todo va a estar bien le dijo, el sonrió le robo un beso y se levanto rápidamente, entonces esperare buenas noticias esta noche fueron sus palabras y desapareció del lugar, Serena solo pudo reír ligeramente como si hubiera sido una broma, Toya aveces se comportaba de una forma tan infantil, se veía tan lindo, bostezo y de nuevo sintió que sus ojos no podían continuar abiertos, volvía a quedarse dormida, Toya regresaba no había ido a su habitación esperando que Serena estuviera en ese lugar iba por una libreta que había dejado olvidada, se encontró con Serena durmiendo se veía tan hermosa los rayos del sol que alcanzaban a asomarse se reflejaban tenuemente en ella dándole un brillo dorado a su piel, hermosa era poco, sintió deseos de robarle otro beso pero, de seguro la despertaría, el verla tan cansada lo preocupaba un poco ya sabría lo que el doctor diría al respecto, puso sus dedos en sus labios y le lanzo un beso al aire, salió apresurado de la habitación.

Ya habían pasado cuatro horas desde que se había quedado dormida, se despertó un tanto asustada ya era un poco tarde y aun no había ido al doctor, que molesto pensó, para que iba a querer un doctor, era seguro que Toya estaría sobre ella para que la consultaran, sabía que el estaba preocupado por ella, aun así no tenía deseos de ir, se levanto y estaba pensando si debía ir o no estaba por voltear a ver el reloj cuando Toya llegaba en ese momento corriendo, llego tan de repente que asusto a la pobre princesa, Toya llego cansado, no era para menos había estado corriendo lo mas que pudo para llegar a la habitación, ella aun estaba algo confusa, que era lo que pasaba?

Toya.- Serena!! estas bien?

Serena.- etto... hai (este... si)

Toya.- me preocupe, no llegaste a la hora de la comida y pense que había sido mala idea el no haberte llevado de inmediato al doctor

Serena.- gomen ne (lo siento) lo que pasa es que me acabo de despertar iba precisamente al comedor, ya comiste?

Toya.- crees que voy a comer con semejante culpa

Serena.- ja, ja, ja...

Toya.- no es gracioso, no quiero que te pase nada malo, además mis padres se fueron hace ya una semana casi no tengo tiempo para ti, lo que quiero decir es que no podré estar a tu lado y eso no me agrada mi madre tampoco podrá cuidarte 

Serena.- no pasara nada malo, vamos a comer, después me dejaras con el doctor y te podrás ir tranquilo, de acuerdo ^^

Toya.- que remedio, tengo muchas cosas que hacer aun, vamos entonces.

Después de haber comido juntos Toya dejo con el doctor a Serena no sin antes rogarle al medico que la revisara bien y que le retara lo que fuera para que ella se sintiera bien, e lo encargo de favor y se retiro.

Doctor.- bien que es lo que le pasa?

Serena.- el se preocupa demasiado, solo me e sentido un poco cansada

Doctor.- desde cuando?

Serena.- hace unos días, solo que hoy me quede dormida y fue cuando él se dio cuenta

Doctor.- ya veo, le haré un chequeo de rutina y veremos si todo esta normal

Serena.- esta bien

El doctor ya la había revisado había hecho unas pruebas y al parecer ya tenía los resultados.

El doctor llego con Serena ella esperaba un tanto impaciente, solo esperaba llegar a su habitación y decirle a Toya que todo estaba bien, ya tenía en el consultorio esperando mas de una hora y por fin la espera había terminado, el doctor se sentó en su silla y sonrió amargamente.

Serena.- acaso no son buenas noticias

Doctor.- oh! lo siento creo que tal vez querrá que su esposo este presente

Serena.- por que? acaso es grave, doctor prefiero que no preocupe a mi esposo, él ya tiene mucho de que preocuparse, él se enterara pero prefiero encontrar el momento adecuado

Doctor.- oh, no espere, no son tan malas, no es nada grave solo que si su esposo no hubiera insistido esto se hubiera complicado un poco

Serena.- entonces de que se trata?

Doctor.- parece ser que él nuevo sucesor nacerá en 8 meses

Serena.- estoy embarazada

Doctor.- tiene un mes de embarazo

Serena.- Toya se pondrá muy feliz!!... pero, que hay de malo con eso

Doctor.- Pues podría llegar a padecer anemia, lo que quiero decir es que tendrá que tomar unas vitaminas por el bien del bebe y el suyo, solo que debe tomarlas exactamente como se lo ordene cantidad y a tiempo exactos, y en un mes veremos como sigue y si todo ya se normalizo pues le cambiare el tratamiento a unas simples vitaminas también le daré una dieta, puede comer de todo solo que consumirá mínimo lo que yo ordene esta bien 

Serena.- si lo que usted diga

Doctor.- entonces aquí están sus instrucciones y el medicamento

El doctor le entrego todo lo que ella necesitaba, ella le agradeció y pidió que eso fuera un secreto entre los dos que si preguntaban era simplemente que necesitaba vitaminas y nada mas quería darle la noticia ella misma.

Toya llegó esa noche lo primero que hizo fue preguntar lo que él doctor había dicho, Serena se enojo y le volteo la cara, que te pasa? le pregunto un tanto intrigado, que olvidaste ya tu modales primero se saluda no te diré nada si no me saludas, lo miro de reojo y sonrió después volvió a poner una cara de enojo, Toya realmente estaba un poco confundido, cosas de mujeres penso, esta bien dijo lo siento es que ya te lo dije estoy muy preocupado, Toya se acerco y la abrazo, poso su barbilla en el hombro de Serena, me disculpas? y beso su mejilla, esta bien te diré lo que me dijo él doctor.

Serena.- bueno a pesar de tus muchas atenciones últimamente me temo que...

Toya.- es algo grave?!

Serena.- me temo que es malo

Toya.- que!!! que es dime!

Serena.- bueno es malo pero, solo para mi, ya no me consentirás ja, ja, =P

Toya.- fu!!! no seas tan mala con migo dime que te dijo

Serena.- esta bien es solo que necesito vitaminas

Toya.- no estas comiendo bien?

Serena.- si es solo que no es suficiente y me a dado unas vitaminas eso es todo

Toya.- eres mala con migo, por que me asústate

Serena.- bueno me pareció una buena broma, además pasas mas tiempo con el consejo que con migo

Toya.- solo serán unos días no desesperes

Serena.- si tuviéramos un bebe no me sentiría tan sola

Toya.- un bebe, es muy pronto

Serena.- no quieres un hijo, por que tu madre me pregunta siempre que si cuando le voy a dar un nieto

Toya.- no dejes que mi madre te presione, desde que tenía 10 años quiere un nieto, además ya lo dije esperemos un poco mas

Serena.- no quieres ser padre

Toya.- si solo que no ahora

Serena.- pero yo quiero un bebe

Toya.- que te parece si cuando vuelvan mis padres lo hablamos de nuevo, te parece

Serena se separo de él, como se atrevía ahora si que estaba enfadada, se fue a la cama y se acostó, Toya no sabía que pasaba, de repente quería un bebe y ahora estaba muy molesta con él por decirle que esperaran, si deseaba un bebe era solo que, apenas se habían casado y deseaba pasar un poco mas con ella y un bebe significaría un responsabilidad mas él quería pasar tiempo con su bebe y en ese momento no lo tenía.

Toya intentaba contentarla, Serena no le hacía mucho caso, hasta que se harto volteo a verlo y le dijo: " que tal si te digo que estoy embarazada" Toya se quedo mudo, Serena e volteo de nuevo dándole la espalda él estaba como en shok, no se dijo de seguro es otra broma, ella estaba tomando esa costumbre últimamente tal vez era su forma de llamar la atención, después de un rato dijo en voz alta me dices que voy a ser padre lo dijo no sin un poco de entusiasmo, solo que Serena ya estaba dormida y no contesto, apenas comenzaba su tratamiento y estaba sumamente cansada que termino por quedarse profundamente dormida, Toya ya no quiso despertarla, pero tardo un poco en dormir y si realmente iba a ser padre.

A la mañana siguiente Toya se levanto temprano, ella se hacía la dormida y lo miraba, ahora si le había metido una gran duda, un hijo significaba demasiado, caminaba de un lado a otro con cierto nerviosismo ya no aguantaba la despertaría, llego frente a ella y se quedo un rato observándola, no sabía que hacer, se decidió la despertó besando su frente y susurrando su nombre, ella abrió los ojos.

Toya.- Serena necesito que me digas que es lo que pasa

Serena.- que pasa de que?

Toya.- estas o no embarazada

Su voz no sabía si él estaba molesto así que decidió mentirle hasta saber que hacer, su respuesta fue no, no estoy embarazada, él sonrió me dejaste pensando toda la noche, eres muy cruel con migo. Beso sus labios y se retiro.

Eres mas cruel tu con migo, unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, decidió que no lloraría se levantaría y ya tendría tiempo de pensar todo después de todo su embarazo no se notaría hasta dentro de unos meses.

*****

Unos días después Toya platicaba con su madre sobre como les iba en sus vacaciones. Serena caminaba por ese lugar y decidió quedarse a escuchar la conversación.

Toya.- Serena me dio un susto hace unos días

Junmin.- por que? que paso hijo?

Toya.- pues... se sintió mal y la lleve con el doctor

Junmin.- no fue grave verdad

Toya.- no solo necesitaba vitaminas eso era todo, pero madre por tu culpa nos peleamos

Junmin.- mi culpa!!

Toya.- Serena quiere un bebe

Junmin.- y eso que, me parece fabuloso, acaso esta embarazada? ^^

Toya.- no, pero me dejo toda la noche pensando si lo estaba, pregunte al doctor y él dijo que era una falta de vitaminas nada mas

Junmin.- ohh... yo creí que sería abuela, ya me estaba emocionando y que le dijiste pronto tendré a mi nieto

Toya.- no le dije que esperáramos por eso peleamos

Junmin.- como te atreviste!! eso no se dice, de seguro se siente mal a pobrecilla

Toya.- por que lo dices

Junmin.- a de pensar que no quieres tener hijos

Toya.- pero yo si quiero tener hijos, es solo que ahora no puedo darle mucha atención y yo quisiera pasar tiempo con mi esposa y el bebe y me temo que ahora no podría, eso es todo

Junmin.- y se lo dijiste

Toya.- bueno mas o menos

Junmin.- como que mas o menos debes decírselo y Toya

Toya.- si?

Junmin.- yo quiero un nieto has le caso a tu esposa

Toya.- madre!

Junmin.- bueno te dejo tu padre y yo volveremos en tres días

Toya.- pero... 

La comunicación termino, ni siquiera dejo que terminara de contarle.

Serena se quedo en ese lugar por un momento, realmente Toya si quería se padre, tiempo era el que no tenía, ya no estaría molesta sus padres llegarían en 3 días y podría decirle.

[Fin Flash Back]

Ahora sus padres vuelven mañana y no podía ayudarlo encerrada en ese lugar no podía exponerse mucho no deseaba perder a su bebe, y se sentía un poco débil desde que cayo presa en esa red.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no había estado observando bien la batalla.

Toya estaba frente a ella, ellas se burlaba, no se molestaba en disimular, estaba dispuesta a atravesar con su báculo a Toya solo que fue su hombro lo que lastimo, Toya aprovecho el momento y la atravesó con su espada, estaba asombrada, ese pequeño insecto la había lastimado sumamente, un hilo de sangre recorría su boca, su rostro de preocupación cambió súbitamente por una de felicidad, no, no mo... rire sola, dijo este, cof... este báculo, Cayo de rodillas Toya retiro la espada y Shania soltó el báculo, ja, ja, se escucho su apagada sonrisa, esta, esta... en... vene... nado, se desplomo en el piso cayendo pesadamente no tenía fuerzas, la sangre salía en grandes cantidades, mas rápido de lo que su cuerpo pudiera soportar, Toya saco el báculo de su hombro.

Na-e estaba por ir con Shania e Issue la detuvo, déjala morir... Na-e no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, se alejo de él y se quedo pensativa, tu, Issue volteo a verla. Tu no eres Issue!!, ja, ja, ja, empezó a carcajearse, que te hace pensar eso, ya tenemos lo que queremos ahora vamonos.

Na-e creo unas dagas de hielo y se las disparo, sin que Issue se diera cuenta libero a serena de la red ella sin dar importancia a la pequeña discusión de Issue y Na-e, ella solo pensaba en Toya, él caminaba lentamente su visión se estaba nublando y sentía las gotas de sudor rodar por su cuerpo, Serena lo tomo de los hombros e hizo que él se recostara en el piso retiro sus ropa de su hombro y Toya puso su mano para detenerla, no lo hagas dijo puedes envenenarte también, ella intento sonreír mas no podía una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, no te preocupes tendré cuidado, empezó a succionar la sangre y a escupirla una y otra vez, es demasiada dijo Toya para por favor, Toya una rosa!! puedes dármela?, Toya intento hacerlo levanto la mano y una rosa azul con bordes blancos apareció, no se si de resultado confeso, no era muy bueno con esta técnica no como Darien, Serena tomo la rosa tenía que servir, una explosión cayó a su lado, Serena tapo a Toya con su cuerpo aferrándose a él, no dejare que te lastimen mas, múltiples explosiones por el palacio era imposible que alguien no se diera cuenta, los guardias llegaron en ese momento, no puedes morirte, Toya... sus lagrimas ya empapaban a Toya quien se sentía miserable por hacerla llorar de esa forma, Serena no llores, ella volteo a verlo, no te puedes morir Toya, recuerdas que te dije que te daría una buena noticia, no hay mejor noticia que saber que vivirás dijo mientras tomaba su mano, dicho esto cerro los ojos y perdió las fuerzas liberando la mano, Serena tomo él rostro con sus manos y puso su frente junto a la de él, no puedes morir, no puedes... mi bebe te necesita... yo te necesito, un guardia llego, Princesa debe irse de este lugar, no la podían separa de Toya, empezó a ceder cuando el efecto del poco veneno que logró entrar por la sangre de Toya, los guardias se llevaron el cuerpo de Toya, Issue y Na-e continuaban con su riña.

Na-e.- me engañaste!!! eres un maldito siempre lo fuiste

Issue.- ja, ja, yo no te engañe tu te engañaste sola, ya lo tenías de que forma lo pude hacer, además me dejarías morir así como lo hiciste con mi hermano

Na-e.- nunca debiste despertar, como me deje engañar de esa forma, no importa corregiré mi error

Na-e comenzó a formar una esfera de energía, Serena aun estaba consciente y estaba viendo todo, después de todo la amenaza aun no desaparecía, ellos pagarían lo que habían hecho, observaba a Na-e, no sabía por que ella le resultaba tan familiar y esa técnica...

Na-e la lanzó contra el ahora descubierto Gosue, él cual apenas podía detener, Serena decidió ayudar y creo una esfera similar ya casi por inercia creando una gran explosión que hizo que la misma tierra se estremeciera, ella cayó cansada en el piso y después ya no supo nada mas.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, en donde se encontraba? volteo a un lado no había nadie en la habitación, de repente se levanto provocándole un dolor de cabeza tremendo, puso su mano en su cara y cerro los ojos, el dolor pasaba lentamente, se sentía un poco débil, oh!!! querida alcanzo a escuchar y volvió a la comodidad de la cama

Serena.- que paso? donde estoy?

Junmin.- estas en la enfermería, me da gusto que hayas despertado

Serena.- enfermería? Toya!!!!

Junmin.- no, no tienes que preocuparte por él

Serena.- que paso con Toya, donde...

Al ver que la Reina se inquietaba el solo oír el nombre se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Él esta muerto no es así, dijo su rostro estaba como si no tuviera emociones lo dijo con tal frialdad que parecía no importarle, sin embargo, las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas empapando todo su cabello.

Su cuerpo pregunto Serena, quisiera verlo, por favor.

La Reina se levanto, eso es imposible, no podrás ver su cuerpo, Serena se exalto, por que no?!! empezaba a ponerse un poco histérica, la Reina intento calmarla, llevas aquí una semana el veneno era demasiado fuerte tu, creímos que no lo lograrías así como...

Serena se dio cuenta si ella apenas se había podido salvar entonces...

Serena.- Mi bebe, yo tenía ya un mes de embarazo, que paso con mi bebe?

Junmin.- el no lo logro

Serena.- quiere decir que perdí a mi esposo y a mi hijo por la misma causa 

Junmin.- lo siento

Serena.- cuando podré salir de este lugar

Junmin.- salir? no lo se, debes recuperarte primero

Serena.- yo... yo ya no quiero estar en este lugar, quiero irme a mi casa

Junmin.- por que no te quedas unos días y...

Serena.- no lo soportaría, también podría darme otra habitación, quiero partir lo mas pronto posible.

La Reina ya no quiso discutir mas, sabía lo doloroso que sería para ella, lo había perdido prácticamente todo y solo necesitaba regresar con los suyos y ver que aun le quedaba algo por lo cual vivir...

La tumba de su amado fue lo ultimo que vio antes de retirarse de aquel lugar que le había arrebatado todo.

*****

Nunca vi un cielo mas azul

Aun así la lluvia cae sobre mi

Puedo sentir que te mueves cerca de mi

Volteo y es una ilusión

Darien estaba caminando por la ciudad, ya tenía mucho tiempo sin saber nada de la feliz pareja llegó hasta donde estaba su auto se subió, encendió el coche y estaba por entrar al trafico cuando de la nada sintió ganas de ir a la casa en la que ellos vivieron, aquella casa donde la que vivía era Suki la prima de Rei, se suponía que iría al templo Hikawa ya que intentarían comunicarse para ver como iba todo, las sailors se enterarían entonces de todo lo que había pasado y de que Serena ya se encontraba en la tierra, en el camino a la casa se encontró con alguien, detuvo su auto y se bajo de el llego hasta donde se encontraba ese sujeto, miraba su silueta le era muy familiar y tenía una energía poderosa, definitivamente no era normal.

Serena penso, salió corriendo del lugar tenía que llegar a esa casa, algo estaba mal, no sabía que pero lo estaba...

Será que pienso en ti?

Todo es por ti y no se lo que piensas 

Pregunto y pregunto y no contestas

Lo pienso de nuevo y es otra ilusión.

Serena estaba en su casa, no sabía por que estaba allí, Toya ya no regresaría, sería lo mismo que en Argus-la, ese lugar también estaba lleno de recuerdos.

Toya se fue y ni siquiera pudo despedirse de él, ni siquiera pudo decirle que luchara por su bebe, que no se permitiera morir... por que tenía que terminar todo así...

Recordó... Rini había aparecido, si ella había aparecido era solo y solo por que el futuro seguía igual, ella debía nacer y Toya desgraciadamente para ella no era el padre, no era a Rini a quien esperaba, no lo era.

Todo era su culpa, ella lo sabía, debió detenerse, él no debió morir se decía, no debió morir, no debió...

Tal vez solo debería desaparecer y quitarles la pena a todos de tener que sufrir por su culpa.

Darien llegaba a la casa en ese momento.

Libre...

Tan libre...

Quiero ser libre...

Voy a ser libre...

****

Se quedo sin habla, simplemente parado, era un sueño? una ilusión? ella realmente estaba en ese lugar, su cabello volaba con el viento y una brisa perceptible por los rayos del sol que brillaba sobre ella indicaban que lloraba, arrodillada en el pasto cubriendo su cara con sus manos, Darien estaba inmóvil, por que? por que estaba ella en ese lugar que había pasado?

Por fin sus piernas le respondieron débilmente pudo pronunciar el nombre de ella, Serena no volteaba ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de la presencia de Darien, él se arrodillo puso su mano en el hombro de Serena y la llamo en voz baja, ella volteo a verlo, sus lagrimas recorriendo su rostro incesantes sus labios entre abiertos temblaban quería pronunciar palabras y no podía, simplemente abrazo a Darien y continuo llorando, esto tomo por sorpresa a Darien, simplemente no sabía que pasaba pero algo era seguro Toya no estaba con ella solo que por que?

La luna y las estrellas se burlan de mi

Pienso en ser libre...

Tan solo libre...

Darien ya no lo soportaba, tenía que saber que era lo que estaba pasando, por que ella no se había comunicado con ellos? por que no había avisado de su retorno, ella ya estaba un poco mas tranquila, tal vez era el momento preciso para hacer las preguntas, después de todo era algo inevitable.

Darien la separo de sí limpio las lagrimas de Serena y le sonrió.

Darien.- no entiendo lo que pasa pero, me agradaría saber el motivo de tu llanto, donde esta Toya?

Serena.- él no esta aquí

Darien.- que fue lo que paso, se pelearon? eso se puede resolver todo saldrá bien

Serena.- no esta bien, él no esta!! lo entiendes

Darien.- acaso él...?

Serena.- el murió

Darien.- murió? pero como? cuando? por que?

Serena.- Shania, Gosue y Na-e

Darien.- pero ellos

Serena.- muertos! desaparecidos! no aparecieron de la nada nos atacaron

Darien.- pero tu te salvaste, estoy segura de que estaría feliz por protegerte, por que tu vivieras

Serena.- esas fueron sus ultimas palabras y es por eso que no puedo morir, no puedo y no soporto mas esto

Serena empezaba a llorar de nuevo y Darien intentaba tranquilizarla.

Tengo este sentimiento de soledad

Y no lo puedo encontrar

Siento que no hay salida.

Serena volví a tranquilizarse ya no había muchas lagrimas que derramar, sentía como si ya hubieran salido todas, respiro profundo le contaría todo, debía desahogarse, debía terminar con eso una explicación y se liberaría de un enorme peso.

Serena.- Toya, Toya peleo contra Shania y yo quede prisionera de Na-e y Gosue, no podía liberarme y Toya no soportaría mucho ella era mas fuerte que él, entonces ella lo atravesó con un báculo y Shania ya cantaba victoria, Toya no se permitiría perder su espada entro en el cuerpo de Shania una herida mucho mas mortal que le que ella le había hecho, Na-e flaqueo en ese momento y yo escape, estaba débil, tenía que llegar a él Shania estaba ya casi muerta y Na-e y Gosue peleaban por que Na-e no quería que Shania muriera, después pense que no era una herida mortal hasta que Shania menciono que estaba envenenado, el báculo tenía veneno intente quitárselo succionando la sangre intente ponerle un antídoto con una de sus rosas hasta que perdió el conocimiento no sabía realmente si él estaba muerto no quería aceptarlo, los guardias se lo llevaron, en ese momento en cierta forma el veneno me alcanzo a mi también cuando intente sacarlo de Toya y me desmaye, estuve dormida por un largo tiempo desperté Toya ya estaba muerto yo había sobrevivido de milagro pero...

Darien.- pero? Na-e y Gosue que paso con ellos?

Serena.- hubo una gran explosión y no supe mas, creo que se mataron el uno al otro

Darien.- lo importante es que estas bien, Serena nosotros te apoyaremos, supongo que no querrás vivir en este lugar

Serena.- no e terminado

Darien.- algo mas paso?

Serena.- yo no pude decirle algo importante a Toya, no pude él cerro sus ojos y no escucho

Darien.- que pudo ser eso tan importante

Serena.- yo fui la única sobreviviente

Darien.- a que te refieres con eso alguien mas murió

Serena.- yo pude con el veneno era poco y no todo me ataco a mi

Darien.- que estas diciendo?!!

Serena.- mi bebe murió también

No despierto del sueño

Es solo lo que veo

Libre junto a ti

Así solo deseo estar

Serena se puso de pie, no soportaba simplemente se sentía desesperada, presionada, no sentía deseos de seguir viviendo pero, como dejar un sacrificio en vano? como olvidar su sacrificio?

Darien estaba con la mente en blanco aun no tragaba la información que acababa de recibir, tallo sus ojos sacudió su cabeza y se puso de pie lentamente dudando se acerco a ella y la abrazo, la abrazo lo mas fuerte que se permitió y comenzó a hablarle.

Darien.- siempre has sido una chica fuerte, se, se que tu podrás con esto, se que no te dejaras derrumbar con esto, apóyate en nosotros tus amigos, por favor no te derrumbes, no lo hagas

Serena.- que otra cosa puedo hacer...

Darien se quedo sorprendido con tal respuesta, era tan fácil aconsejar, y tan difícil tomar un consejo, sabía que ella estaba muerta en vida, su dolor era demasiado, demasiado para cualquiera.

Darien.- deja que el tiempo lo cure

Serena se libero de los brazos de Darien se puso frente a él y mostraba un enojo enorme, el tiempo!! el tiempo!! fueron sus palabras, como puede el tiempo curar cuando lo que ha hecho es matar, me siento como si no tuviera nada, no entiendo para que vine, si solo doy desgracias a los demás, ESO NO ES CIERTO!!! a mi me has hecho enormemente feliz, mi vida no hubiera estado completa si no te hubiera conocido y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que haya dicho o hecho para estar a tu lado, estoy seguro de que las chicas piensan que sin ti sus vidas no estuvieran completas, ellas no serían amigas de no ser por ti, yo seguiría hundido en mi propia tristeza después de perder a mi familia, y tu, tu te convertiste en parte de ella y alejaste la soledad de mi vida, eres mas importante de lo que piensas

Serena estaba callada simplemente escuchando, eres feliz en este momento? fue lo que dijo, Darien volteo la cabeza no deseaba contestar a eso, yo se bien la respuesta hablo ella, claro que no, no lo eres estas sufriendo y todo es mi culpa, mi culpa, solo mía...

La vista se le empezó a nublar su frente llena de gotas de sudor se sentía un poco caliente su temperatura iba en aumento y no entendía por que, debió esperar un poco mas hasta recuperarse por completo, estaba por caer al piso y Darien alcanzo a llegar a ella la llamaba y Serena solo lo observaba, miraba su expresión confusa y preocupada, miraba la desesperación en su forma de llamarla, toco su frente ella definitivamente tenía temperatura, corrió lo mas que pudo y la subió a su auto para llevarla a un hospital.

Las Sailor ya estaba enteradas de todo y estaban esperando a que ella despertara, el doctor explicó que era algo muy extraño ella había sido envenenada por un veneno extraño pero parecía que ya había entrado a su organismo antes pues ella tenía anticuerpos para combatir, se encontraba dormida y ya estaba bien el veneno estaba en ella de manera latente y simplemente se manifestó de repente era un misterio medico explicó.

Serena abrió los ojos su mirada ausente, no contestaba a nada parecía una marioneta se la llevaron del lugar y ella no decía nada llegaron al templo Hikawa Rei insistió en que ella se quedara allí, pero Darien se negó, penso que Serena estaría mejor a su cuidado ya que él tendría sus vacaciones a partir del lunes y las demás estarían ocupadas como para atenderla, muy bien todos estuvieron de acuerdo, Darien llego a su departamento y dejo que Serena durmiera se había quedado dormida camino al departamento, se fue a la sala y se sentó a pensar un poco las cosas.

Un sujeto estaba allí y él no se había dado cuenta, volteo a la izquierda y él estaba allí, el mismo sujeto que vio antes, el mismo sujeto que estaba parado en ese lugar, su energía seguía siendo raramente familiar, se levanto de inmediato, acaso venía a atacarlo, el sujeto salió de las sombras y se dejo ver.

Endymion!! por fin te encontré...

Darien.- no entendía, quien era ese sujeto, como sabía que él era Endymion, Darien bajo la guardia empezó a rodearlo era alguien que se le hacia familiar pero no sabía quien era.

Ya no te acuerdas de tu padre muchacho!! dijo con una sonrisa, mi padre pensó, Darien se transformo en él príncipe y saco su espada apunto hacia el hombre amenazante, como te atreves a usar el nombre de mi padre, cuando se que el esta muerto!! no estaba muerto eso te dijo la Reina Serenity, Darien dudo un poco, la Reina? que tiene ella que ver en esto, ella podrá explicar todo, por cierto en donde esta ella? Darien guardo su espada, que estaba pasando? recuerdos volvían a su cabeza...

Serena estaba despertando Darien estaba allí lo miro con extrañeza y comenzó a reírse...

Esto empieza a tener sentido

Todo es claro ahora

Solo era un sueño sabes

Y nunca termino...

TSUZUKU...

Nota.- El padre de Darien se presentó, que pasara con su llegada? Toya ya no esta, será la oportunidad de Darien para recuperar a Serena? (obvio, ^O^). no se pierdan el próximo capitulo "Uso...! yakusoku?" (En serio...! una promesa). La razón de la llegada del padre de Darien una promesa que la reina hizo la cual fue su razón de dejar solo a su hijo. 


	25. uso! yakusoku?

****

Z SECRETOS DE LA LUNAZ 

CAPITULO VEINTICINCO

*USO...! YAKUSOKU? *

(EN SERIO...! UNA PROMESA?) 

CREATED BY BUNY

-----o0O0o-----

Darien estaba un poco confundido, hacia poco estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas y ahora estaba riendo a carcajadas, simplemente no entendía así que tenía que hacer la pregunta obligada. Que es tan gracioso? lo dijo sin mas dudas, era raro estar como si nada pasara se habrá vuelto loca paso por su mente, no encontraba una explicación mas lógica, las risas cesaron, ella se puso de pie.

Serena.- por que vistes de esa forma?

Darien.- como que por que?

Serena.- si, pareces un príncipe

Darien.- un príncipe? como que parezco, si lo soy así como tu

Serena se volteo a ver, sus opas eran diferentes traía un vestido largo pegado a su cuerpo de un color blanco con adornos dorados, ahora era ella la que no parecía entender su rostro se puso de un color carmesí, volteo a ver a Darien y empezó a reclamar, PERVERTIDO!!! tu me cambiaste de ropa!!!, Darien se quedo callado se sonrojo un poco y simplemente dijo no.

Serena.- no te creo nada!!

Darien.- yo no te e tocado!!

Serena.- entonces quien me puso esta ropa

Darien.- cuando llegue ya la tenías

Serena.- mmm... y en donde estamos

Darien.- en mi departamento

Serena.- y que hago en este lugar?

Darien.- recaíste por un veneno

Serena.- ahora si estas orate, quien va a querer envenenar a una chica linda como yo

Darien.- estas bien?, Serena estas consciente?

Serena.- ha!!! ya se hay una fiesta de disfraces, donde están los demás?

Darien.- fiesta? Serena creo que será mejor que vuelvas a dormir

Serena.- oh! no y que te aproveches de una chica inocente como yo, estas loco, yo me voy a mi casa

Darien.- tu casa? ahora si no entiendo nada

Serena.- ha!! ya se de seguro estoy soñando, claro...!! tiene sentido ahora, primero tu forma de ser no es así, te comportas muy caballeroso con migo, eso es! un sueño

Darien.- creo que te equivocas, estas confundida, debes descansar

Serena.- Claro que no, e tenido este sueño antes solo que no en este lugar y no con estas ropas, hay... me gustaría que fueras así en realidad, no eres un chico feo solo si fueras mas agradable 

Darien.- ??? escucha mi padre...

Serena.- espera Andrew me dijo que tu no tenías padres

Darien.- Andrew? creo que ya comprendo lo que pasa

Serena.- si, es un sueño mío

Serena se acerco a Darien, pone su mano en el hombro, Darien se distrae con tal acción y ella lo empuja en la cama.

Serena.- ja, ja, ja, siempre quise hacer eso, ja, ja, ja...

Darien.- que es tan gracioso?

Serena.- lo vez, ni una sola grosería o burla, en verdad me agradas de este modo, siempre me molestas por que no soy una chica muy lista pero, no lo se.

Serena se estaba poniendo muy sería, demasiado para el gusto de Darien, lo miro a los ojos y se inclino para estar frente a su cara, Darien se hizo un poco para atrás se empezaba a ponerse nervioso, ella lo veía muy sería como si estuviera examinándolo hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en los de él.

Serena.- sabes... jamas me atrevería a decirte esto pero, ya que es un sueño

Darien.- Serena no...

Serena.- cuando estas cerca de mi, mi reacción es de desagrado, no entiendo por que eres malo con migo, pero en el fondo me agrada que este a mi lado

Darien.- a mi también me agrada estar a tu lado, Serena esto no es un sueño

Darien volvía a tener su ropa original una playera y unos jeans, Serena no se sorprendió en lo mas mínimo, solo afirmo que en realidad era un sueño si no, como había transformado sus ropas de esa manera? ella se sentó en la cama a un lado de Darien y se dejo caer mirando hacia el techo.

Darien respiro profundamente como queriendo tomar un poco de valor.

Darien.- mi padre esta aquí 

Serena.- pero y lo que dijo Andrew?

Darien.- es cierto, eso creí yo también pero...

Serena.- pero? no te vez muy feliz

Darien.- si lo estoy es solo que quisiera que recuperaras tu memoria

Serena.- a que te refieres? yo estoy perfectamente

Darien.- escucha Serena, necesito saber si la reina en verdad esta muerta

Serena.- reina? esto es muy extraño incluso para un sueño

Darien.- YUME YANAI!!! (QUE NO ES UN SUEÑO!!)

Serena se quedo muy sería Darien la acorralaba, ella estaba inmóvil, el tenia el rostro ladeado no quería ver la a los ojos, yo lo siento, no pretendí gritarte fueron sus palabras, después de decir tales palabras la abrazo escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Serena, estas tan cerca de mi y se que te perderé de nuevo murmuro, Serena se quedo muda.

Darien se levantaba lentamente, le dio la espalda a Serena y solo dijo con una voz tan fría como el hielo, duerme, vendré mas tarde.

Darien salió de la habitación tendría que solicitar la ayuda de las Sailors, Serena debía recordar aunque fuera tan doloroso, ella ya no estaba sufriendo pero, de alguna u otra forma lo haría.

Serena se levanto de inmediato quiso seguirlo pero fue inútil había cerrado la puerta con llave, que remedio pensó se sentó de nuevo en la cama, que había pasado en ese momento, todo era tan real, acaso realmente no era un sueño? Era tan real que realmente estaba dudando y si no era un sueño le había dicho eso a Darien!! Corrió a la ventana varios pisos arriba, como podía salir de ese lugar estaba prisionera.

*****

Darien caminaba por el pasillo iba directo al teléfono debía hablar con las chicas sobre lo que estaba pasando, tomo el teléfono y marco el numero de Rei, después de todo era su hogar el centro de reunión y la mas confiable en cuanto a situaciones como esa. Ella había contestado, Darien se quedo callado por un momento, no sabia como empezar, Rei por su parte se impacientaba nadie contestaba, amenazo con colgar y fue entonces que Darien habló.

Darien.- espera! no, no cuelgues soy yo Darien

Rei.- Darien, que pasa? Serena esta bien?

Darien.- Rei necesito que juntes a todas las Sailors, crees que podrás en una hora 

Rei.- claro aquí están Lita, Mina y Amy, solo faltarían Haruka y las demás

Darien.- bien iré para allá enseguida

Rei.- y Serena?

Darien.- la llevare con migo

Rei.- no! espera mejor iremos nosotras a tu casa, así no molestaremos a Serena, deja que descanse por favor

Darien.- esta bien no tarden

Darien esperaba a que todas llegaran para poder contarles lo que pasaba, la espera no fue mucha ella llegaban, Darien les pidió que esperaran en la sala que iría por Serena, llego a la habitación Serena estaba sentada en la cama un tanto aburrida.

Serena.- que te pasa!! por que me dejaste aquí tan sola, no me gusta estar sola 

Darien.- lo siento, quieres venir con migo a la sala

Serena.- a la sala?

Darien.- tenemos visitas

Serena.- quienes son?

Darien.- ven para que las saludes, además debemos hablar de algo importante

Serena.- mmm... oh!!!

Darien.- te pasa algo?

Serena.- estoy bien, dime Rei, Lita, Amy, Mina están allí?

Darien.- si, ellas desean verte, segura que estas bien

Serena.- un ligero dolor de cabeza, no hay que preocuparse, rápido llévame con las chicas

Darien llevo a Serena hasta donde estaban las chicas.

Serena corrió hacia donde estaban ellas

Serena.- chicas este hombre me tiene raptada!!

Las chicas no daban crédito a lo que oían

Darien.- no se por que pero ella perdió parte de su memoria y la esta recuperando poco a poco, eso quiere decir que por ahora no sabremos lo que paso, pero eso no es todo lo que les quería decir

Luna.- Serena...

Serena.- el gato... 

Serena se le quedo viendo, Luna!! él te escuchara!!

Luna.- si creo que si, Serena el ya lo sabe

Mina.- recuerdas quien eres, Sailor Moon

Serena.- así como tu eres Sailor Venus

Lita.- Y no sabes quien es Darien

Serena.- si, un pedante que ahora sabe quienes somos

Haruka.- bon bon

Serena.- a ella si no la conozco, ni a ellas dos

Hotaru y Michiru solo se quedaron calladas, entonces que era lo otro importante que debía comentar?

Darien respiro profundo, no sabía como empezar, simplemente no sabía, esta noticia le interesaba a todos incluso a la misma Serena, sobre todo a ella.

Darien.- primero que nada, la Reina Serenity, hay forma de encontrarla

Artemis.- no, ella murió al usar el cristal plateado, fue demasiado para ella, y es por eso que todos estamos en este planeta, ella lo hizo posible, y lo pudo conseguí usando el máximo del cristal, eso la destruyo.

Darien.- bueno, eh de decirles que mi padre a vuelto 

Amy.- tu padre?

Lita.- pero pense que estaba... 

Darien.- muerto, si yo también lo pense, él me explico todo...

[Flash Back]

Darien estaba frente a su padre, no sabía como reaccionar, siempre quiso que ellos sobrevivieran y ahora, que estaba pasando?.

Su padre estaba por romper el silencio, creo que si pudieras localizar a la Reina ella podría explicar mejor.

Darien.- La reina murió, al menos eso es lo que se, aun así podría comprobarlo la princesa aun esta con nosotros, solo que, dices ser mi padre y yo ni siquiera recuerdo tu nombre.

El sujeto se quedo muy serio, y al fin dijo su nombre, Damian.

Darien.- bien, por que es tan importante la reina

Damian.- cuando yo me fui, tuve una razón muy poderosa, la reina podría comprobar eso

Darien.- digamos que te creeré, cual es la razón

Damian.- bien, salí en busca del Teshmy

Darien.- Teshmy? me parece haber escuchado esa palabra

Damian.- es una perla enorme, no es verdadera, es solo su forma, a la reina le encantaban las perlas, por eso tenía esa forma

Darien.- si pero que es?!

Damian.- es una maquina que almacena información, todo, la información que tiene es acerca de poder, si cae en malas manos... esta fue robada por una chica Na-e creo que se hace llamar

Darien.- Na-e dices!!

Damian.- la conoces?

Darien.- ella se presento una vez, si lo recuerdo ella aun lo tiene

Damian.- pero veo que aun no lo ha usado bien

Darien.- que podría hacer con el?

Damian.- bueno, yo, no lo se bien, la reina podría decirlo mejor

Darien.- la reina, la reina, es todo lo que puedes decir

Damian.- en mi búsqueda fui atrapado por un agujero negro, fui arrastrado cuando peleaba contra Na-e y quede atrapado, hasta ahora pude salir

El rey dejo mostrar algo, una perla enorme, debía ser el Teshmy, Darien la observo.

Darien.- y como la encontraste?

Damian.- no iba a ciegas, tengo un rastreador y al salir la encontré fácilmente, Na-e no estaba en ese lugar y ya que cumplí con mi misión e venido a tomar lo que me corresponde

Darien.- y que puede ser

Damian.- el reino Lunar

Darien.- pero el reino lunar ya no existe

Damian.- no me refería a eso

Darien.- entonces que es?

Damian.- antes de salir yo hice un acuerdo con la reina, incluso firmamos, el acuerdo decía que me casaría con la Reina de la Luna, 

Darien.- pero esta muerta

Damian.- claro que no, si Serenity no esta entonces la nueva reina es su hija Serena

Darien.- pero vamos, no te casaras con ella verdad

Damian.- si no me caso con ella se romperá el acuerdo y por lo tanto todos las personas que tengan algo que ver con el reino Lunar perecerán

Darien.- pero, ella podría ser mi hermana, es menor que yo

Damian.- no te gustaría una mamá, joven y bella, ja, ja, por que supongo que se parece a su madre

Darien.- escucha, ella esta dormida, alguien la ataco

Damian.- pero esta bien verdad?!

Darien.- parece que si, necesito hablar con ella y ver si la reina en verdad a muerto, esta bien déjame decirle lo que pasa, esta bien

Damian.- bien te daré hasta esta noche para que hables con ella, después tráela a mi no quiero ser descortés

Darien.- esta bien padre

[Fin del Flash Back]

Hotaru.- quieres decir que...!!

Michiru.- Serena debe casarse con el Rey

Serena.- pero yo por que, solo soy una Sailor, la princesa aun no aparece

Mina.- Serena tu eres nuestra princesa

Haruka.- entonces si ella no se casa todos moriremos

Darien.- así es

Lita.- y no hay una forma en la que se pueda cancelar, algo que el contrato diga un pero, lo que sea

Amy.- algo debe de decir, Darien debes pedir el contrato al Rey para analizarlo

Serena.- no me casare con nadie, aun soy muy joven para eso, además no lo conozco y a todo esto que tiene que ver Darien

Darien.- Serena quisiera que recordaras

Rei.- Serena, eres una tonta, no te das cuenta el es Tuxedo Mask 

Serena.- QUE!!! no puedes ser Tuxedo Mask es una caballero y no como tu

Lita.- veo que realmente regreso a antes

Darien.- debemos ir con mi padre y aclarar esto de una buena vez.

*****

Darién ya había llevado a todos con su padre una pequeña discusión surgió de todo eso, Serena no estaba dispuesta a casarse y no le importaba lo que pudiera pasar, mientras que las sailors no permitirían que nadie muriera, Serena fue llevada a una habitación del palacio de la Tierra, mientras Amy leía y veía todos los detalles del contrato, ya tenía mucho tiempo y nada, la felicidad de alguien o la vida de mucha personas. 

Lita y Rei se encontraban en la entrada de la habitación de Serena, su deber era no permitir que ella saliera de palacio, era ridículo, simplemente ridículo, más no podían hacer nada.

Serena estaba caminando de un lugar a otro, no sabía que hacer, llego hasta la ventana, aproximadamente la altura equivalente a tres pisos, que podía hacer miro a su alrededor, debía escapar por su cuenta, nadie la ayudaría ni siquiera su querido Tuxedo Mask, definitivamente, no sabía que hacer, se sentó en un sillón cerca de la ventana, se relajaría y lo pensaría detenidamente, claro!! busco su broche de transformación, aun lo traía con sigo, claro que era uno que...

Que es esto??!! se dijo, no era su broche, era otro, no importaba lo intentaría usar de todos modos, grito las palabras "Por el poder del cristal lunar acción" nada pasaba, lo sabía este no es mi broche, sabía que tenía poder lo podía sentir no se lo explicaba pero era un broche de transformación, solo que debía averiguar cuales eran las palabras, intento varias y nada las mas comunes, transformación lunar, poder de la luna, incluso transfórmame en sailor Moon, nada, se fue a la ventana se sentía sofocada, un poco de aire fresco, miro el broche lo puso de frente al sol, brillaba plateado aun así parecía un sol, Silver Sun, murmuro, la transformación empezó, vestía como Sailor, lo había conseguido, solo que se había concentrado tanto en eso que no penso en lo que haría después, bien penso, si ahora tengo poderes podré brincar por edificios, se subió a la ventana, el vértigo le llegó junto con dudas, sonrió lo peor que me puede pasar es que quede fatalmente herida eso pospondrá la boda o incluso moriré y no tendré que saber nada mas.

Amy llamaba a Darien, había encontrado algo.

Amy.- Darien, si hay forma de evitar el matrimonio, la verdad es que son varías

Darien.- dilas rápido!!!

Amy.- bien, primero pues tiene que haber Reina y Rey, si tu padre o Serena mueren el contrato no es valido

Darien.- eso no sirve de mucho

Amy.- bien solo te digo lo que leí, la otra opción es, por que no lo pense antes

Darien.- ya dilo!!

Amy.- esta bien no te impacientes, solo que no se si te agrade, alguien debe batirse a duelo con el Rey y ganar el derecho a casarse con la Reina, el fuerte decide, solo que si el Rey no se casa con ella lo hará el que gane la mano de Serena, como sea se casara con alguien

Darien.- no hay otra opción mas

Amy.- solo que el Rey no deseé casarse con la Reina

Darien.- entonces debo convencerlo de que no se case y todo estará bien

Amy.- creo que tomaras el camino mas difícil

Darien.- iré a decirle a Serena y veré que opina ella, aunque creo que ella dirá que maten uno de los dos, je, je

Amy.- no creo, yo se que escogerá la segunda opción, Darien no deseas pelear contra tu padre no es así

Darien le dio la espalda a Amy se detuvo por un momento alzo la mano como seña de que ya se retiraba, fue directo a la habitación de Serena a contarle la nueva.

Llegó a la habitación, Serena se estaba bajando de la ventana, volteo y vio a Darien quien estaba entrando, se quedaron viendo por un momento en lo que ambos asimilaban lo que estaba pasando, Serena se desespero era ahora o nunca, iba a regresar y a saltar por la ventana, resbalo con la orilla de la ventana y estaba por caer, Darien quien había corrido para ayudarla la tomo de la mano.

Darien.- Serena que intentabas hacer

Serena.- escapar que no me ves

Darien.- te vas a matar así

Serena.- dará igual, mi vida ya esta desapareciendo

Lita y Rei quienes estaban en ese lugar fueron a ayudar a Darien, Lita bajo su mano y pidió a Serena que la tomara, ella simplemente no podía intento subir su mano y típico, el guante se estaba resbalando con cualquier movimiento por mas leve que fuera, así que, Serena decidió liberarse se movió lo mas que pudo y puso toda la fuerza de su peso en la mano que Darien sostenía, se libero, estaba cayendo Darien sacó una flor y la usaría como liana para sostenerla, Serena caía con gran velocidad y la rosa no la alcanzaba, el sonido de un moto se escuchaba, "Haruka" dio una maroma y elevo la motocicleta saltando impulsada por el vehículo para amortiguar la caída de Serena.

Serena tenía los ojos cerrados, nada pasaba, los abrió una chica desconocida para ella la había ayudado, volteo en todas direcciones, la motocicleta estaba cerca, la tomaría y escaparía, se estaba poniendo de pie solo que, no se acordaba que no estaba sola, Haruka la sujetaba no permitiría que se fuera, Serena intentaba soltarse se libero pero Haruka era muy insistente y la sujeto del pie haciéndola caer.

Serena.- suéltame!! que no entiendes que no quiero estar aquí

Haruka.- no te puedes ir, además no te lastimaste, estas bien?

Serena.- solo suéltame, no tienen que preocuparse por mi

Serena pateo a la chica para liberarse, Haruka quería ponerse de pie pero, su pie estaba entumido por el golpe que había recibido, Darien y las chicas ya estaban cercas, muy tarde Serena ya había tomado la motocicleta y la había puesto en marcha

Darien.- Serena espera!!!

Haruka.- no creo que llegue lejos, sin embargo puede lastimarse, acaso ella sabe usar una motocicleta?

Lita.- creo que aprende rápido

Haruka.- no me digas que es la primera vez que se sube a una

Rei.- no, pero su memoria fue borrada y ella no creo que recuerde si alguna vez la uso, además debe de estar aterrada, esas maquinas son muy veloces

Darien.- por que crees que no llegara muy lejos

Haruka.- iba a ponerle gasolina, el tanque esta en los limites después de que trate de salvarla.

Darien.- entonces no perdamos tiempo hay que ir a buscarla

A unos cuantos metros encontraron la motocicleta tirada a un lado de un árbol.

Darien.- creen que ella

Haruka.- no! creo que si estuviera seriamente lastimada estaría aquí, además gracias a la falta de combustible no iba tan rápido, creo que cayo intentando evadir este árbol

Lita.- la ciudad no esta muy lejos de seguro se fue en esa dirección

Rei.- sería mejor dividirnos

Mientras tanto Serena estaba oculta en un callejón, pensaba en como escaparía, volteo para ver si las veía y al salir choco con una persona muy familiar

Molly.- Serena!!! pero que te paso?

Serena.- será mejor que no lo sepas no quiero involucrarte

Molly.- te duele tu brazo

Serena.- ya te dije vete

Molly.- claro que no, somos amigas tu me has ayudado muchas veces ahora me toca a mi ayudarte ven

Molly llevo a Serena a su casa y Serena le contaba todo lo que pasaba.

Serena.- debo salir de la ciudad

Molly.- Ya se! por que no te cambias de imagen ellos buscaran a una chica rubia con los chonguitos 

Serena.- que tiene de malo mi cabello

Molly.- que es muy raro ver a alguien con tu peinado, ya sabes es original

Serena.- que tienes en mente con cambiarlo

Molly.- ya veras

Molly había buscado un tinte que su mama usaba saco unas tijeras y puso una sabana para cubrir a Serena.

Molly.- te cortare el cabello por que si no el tinte no alcanzara

Serena.- por favor déjalo lo mas largo posible

Molly.- no te preocupes quedaras muy bien

Molly le corto el cabello hasta la cintura y lo pinto de un café rojizo, sujeto su cabello con un broche 

Molly.- vez quedaste muy bien, solo falta algo

Serena.- vaya! no me veo tan mal

Molly.- unos lentes así no verán tu rostro

Molly le entrega unos lentes oscuros a Serena, Serena le agradece y se despide, no podía perder tiempo, no con ellos tras de ella.

Serena ya lo había pensado iría a su casa tomaría un poco de equipaje y dinero y se iría a otra ciudad solo era por un tiempo hasta que el se rindiera y la dejara.

Estaba caminando por la calle Rei estaba corriendo en dirección a la casa de Molly de seguro iría a buscarla en ese lugar, debía darse prisa, por fin había llegado a su casa, al parecer aun nadie aparecía estaba por ir a su casa hasta que vio a Darien, se detuvo frente a su casa, que podía hacer, si no entraba por sus cosas a su casa no podría marcharse, esperaría a que él se fuera, era todo lo que podía hacer por ahora.

*****

El tiempo pasaba, y con el, el día Darien regresaba para dar un reporte a su padre 

Darien.- padre aun no encontramos a Serena

Damian.- no, eso ya no importa

Darien.- acaso?

Damian.- no! la boda será mañana

Darien.- pero...

Darien no se había dado cuenta pero una chica estaba en la habitación, no parecía Serena por eso no le había dado mucha importancia

Damian.- ella a venido por su propia voluntad, aunque su aspecto era mejor antes

El rey alzo la mano y le lanzo un rayo esto alerto a Darién, el rayo hizo que volviera a verse como antes.

Serena.- si vine es solo para convencerlo de que no se case conmigo!

Damian.- no tiene caso es mi derecho para mañana serás mi esposa y no se diga mas

Serena.- pero, como puede casarse con alguien a quien no conoce

Damian.- tenemos mucho tiempo para conocernos querida

Darien.- pero padre, no, acaso la amas?

Damian.- eso no importa llévala a su habitación y esta vez que no escape

Serena.- que tal si me rehusó, que tal si no me importa lo que le pase a este planeta

Damian.- si te rehusas, no solo los habitantes de la Luna morirán también sus familias de la tierra, todas las familias de las sailors morirán frente a tus ojos y tu veras cada muerte para el final morir lentamente, podrás con ese peso acaso?

Serena.- entonces su hijo morirá también

Darien.- que quieres decir con eso

Serena.- es obvio que tienes que ver en mi vida en la tierra como dice tu padre, Darien también morirá, puede cargar con la muerte de su hijo

Damian.- no, mi hijo no morirá, por que es de mi familia, yo también estoy relacionado con esa gente y no por eso moriré, y por favor descansa bien por que mañana será el gran día 

Serena esta vez no opuso resistencia, empezó a caminar y Darien la seguía, ella se detuvo antes de salir.

Serena.- cuidado con lo que desea, si casarse conmigo es lo que quiere, su vida será tan miserable como la mía

Serena término por salir de la habitación, mientras Damian solo sonreía.

Ya en la habitación de Serena Darien empezó a platicar con Serena, al menos eso intentaba, Serena había comenzado a llorar tal vez no había sido buena idea volver, aunque no había nada mas que hacer no podía estar toda la vida ocultándose, Darien intento calmarla con la noticia que le daría.

Darien.- Serena existe la posibilidad de que no tengas que casarte

Serena.- en serio!! 

Darien.- así es

Serena.- supongo que debe de ser algo muy difícil

Darien.- para que te tengas que casar deben de vivir los dos

Serena.- eso no sirve de mucho

Darien.- la segunda es convencerlo de que rompa el compromiso

Serena.- creo que si es muy difícil, eso no funcionara

Darien.- la tercera opción es...

Serena.- es algo mas difícil aun por favor dila ya 

Darien.- alguien debe de pelear por ti vencerlo en combate, pero eso significa que te casaras con quien gane el derecho

Serena.- y que esperas por que no lo desafías?!

Darien.- Serena, es mi padre y si gano tendrás que casarte conmigo

Serena.- no lo vas a matar solo tienes que ganarle, además prefiero casarme contigo que con tu padre

Darien.- pero no se si yo podré casarme contigo, tu no me amas

Serena.- ...

Serena se acerco a Darien, se queda parada frente a él solo observándolo

Serena.- dices que no te casaras solo por que crees que no te amo, eso es todo, quieres decir que tu si me amas, no lo entiendo, siempre eres desagradable conmigo un pedante, pense que me odiabas, si me amas por que no luchas por mi, prefieres dejarme ir a los brazos de tu padre, podrás soportar el hecho de que me convertiré en tu madre, podrás?

El rostro de sorpresa de Darien no dijo mucho él volteo su cabeza no quería verla a los ojos, ella tomo el rostro de el e hizo que la mirara, solo contéstame fueron sus palabras como un murmullo que se escuchaba una y otra vez en la cabeza de Darién, un tierno y rápido beso sintió, era de Serena, ella simplemente lo beso y se sentó en la cama bajo su mirada, es mas fácil amarte a ti, solo dijo eso, Darien salió de la habitación.

No sabía si hacerlo, su padre por fin estaba de vuelta y ahora tenía que luchar contra él por una mujer que ni siquiera sabía si lo volvería a amar, que había pasado con Toya, ella había regresado y muy poco sabía y si Toya regresaba, que explicación podría dar? no se había dado cuenta pero estaba frente a la habitación donde estaba el Rey, dudaba, no tengo que matarlo, solo vencerlo eso le había dicho ella, por que era tan difícil, entro aun con duda.

Darien.- padre, e venido a darte una ultima oportunidad para que renuncies a esta boda

Damian.- no lo are y tu bien lo sabes, no tienes poder sobre mi decisión

Darien.- si esa es tu última palabra entonces te reto 

Damian.- me retas, que tonterías dices

Darien.- el contrato lo dice puedo pelear por ella

Damian.- cierto, si creo que algo de eso dice, piensas liberarla de mi para atarla a ti

Darien.- solo se que a tu lado ella será muy infeliz

Damian.- y al tuyo no

Darien.- solo se que yo si la amo y pienso luchar por ella

Damian.- ya que estas tan decidido, el duelo será en una hora, ordenare que preparen el salón y tu eligiras el arma que usaremos, oh! lo olvidaba escoge a un testigo yo elegí a Serena.

Darien salió de la habitación, iba en busca de Rei si su padre pretendía poner una trampa era seguro de que Rei lo descubriría.

Todo estaba listo para el encuentro, Rei y Serena estaban presentes, el combate empezaría pronto...

TSUZUKU...

Nota.- un combate padre e hijo por la misma mujer, podrá el amor de Darien ganarle a la experiencia en combate que su padre posee, "Kanojo wa imouto desu ka"(Ella es mi hermana?) siguiente capitulo, cuanto mas deberá esperar Darien para alcanzar su felicidad ^^

gracias por sus reviews sobre todo a Mer y Meri gracias por su apoyo!! una sorpresa para el siguiente capitulo je, je, un villano aparecerá y como lo dice el titulo una hermana de Darien es todo lo que les adelantare.

BAICHA.


	26. kanojo wa imouto desu ka

****

Z SECRETOS DE LA LUNAZ 

CAPITULO VEINTISEIS

* KANOJO WA IMOUTO DESU KA*

(ELLA ES MI HERMANA?) 

CREATED BY BUNY

-----o0O0o-----

Lucha de gigantes

Convierten... 

El aire en gas natural.

Pronto empezaría todo el destino de Serena quedaría escrito después de esta batalla.

La espada, esa era la arma que Darien había elegido puesto que esta era con la qie mejor se desenvolvía pero, sabía que su padre también, esta sería la pelea mas difícil que haya tenido que pelear.

estaban de frente, Serena tenía la espada del Rey Damian y Rei la de Darien ambas se las ofrecieron a los guerreros, ellos tomaron las espadas dieron un cordial saludo y asumieron sus poses de batallas, las dos chicas se alejaron lo mas posible para no estorbar en la batalla, tendrían que esperar pacientemente.

El primer contacto de los aceros, Darien golpeaba la espada de su padre con toda la fuerza que podía debía quitársela antes de que él pudiera, tenía que ganar, Damian paso su espada por los pies de Darien y este brinco, giro su espada y volvió a atacar ambas espadas estaban juntas de nuevo ellos empujaban con todas sus fuerzas, no se permitirían perder. 

Por que haces esto grito Darien, tu no la amas, por que no la dejas en libertad en verdad no deseo hacer esto padre, ja rió el Rey esta será una valiosa lección que no debes dejar de aprender, es algo que debo enseñarte.

empujaron con mas fuerzas hasta quedar separados por el impulso, se quedaron observando sus respiraciones ya empezaban a agitarse por el esfuerzo, su respiración se dificultaba y debían ayudarse con la boca para jalar mas aire.

Lección dices pregunta Darien con una sonrisa sarcástica, jamas me has enseñado nada que yo recuerde, siempre fueron mis instructores, por que pretendes enseñarme algo ahora, el Rey también no deja de sonreír, bueno ya lo veras, sólo eso es lo que dice y se lanza de nuevo al ataque y Darien usa su espada para repelerlo, volteo por un momento para ver a Serena quien tenía un rostro de preocupación, esa distracción fue suficiente para el rey quien no desaprovecho la oportunidad para arrebatarle la espada a Darien, ahora la ventaja era del Rey mas no todo estaba perdido, Darien alzo su pie y alejo la espada sorprendiendo al Rey, vaya! no te rindes creo que te subestime, una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo no me hará nada mal, los golpes de Damian solo podían ser esquivados por Darien quien no podía hacer mas que defenderse, no podía continuar así estaba retrocediendo, y cualquier movimiento que intentara era fácilmente esquivado por Damian, no podía seguir de esa manera o de lo contrarió perdería.

Y un vuelo salvaje advierte

Lo cerca que ando de entrar 

En un mundo descomunal

Siento mi fragilidad

Vaya pesadilla, corriendo

Con una bestia de tras 

su espada estaba tirada en el piso Darien dio un golpe el cual también fue esquivado por su padre sin problemas y se dejo ir con el golpe dio una pirueta en el piso y tomo su espada, el Rey fue corriendo por su espada en ese momento Darien lo vio y corrió a detenerlo Damian tomo su espada y en ese momento Darien se la arrebato con un golpe mandándola a volar el rey estaba sin protección la victoria era suya, acaso le había ganado a su padre.

Un grito lo hizo perder la concentración, Rei gritaba, Serena estaba recargada en la pared y no solo eso sangraba, su costado había cruzado con el filoso acero de la espada de Damian, el combate no había terminado aun pero, Serena, ella, no valía la pena ganar si ella no se encontraba con vida, no valía la pena, simplemente no lo valía, no le importaba perder, soltó la espada y fue con ella la tomo en sus brazos, sólo esperaba que siguiera respirando, sólo eso, no mueras decía, no mueras, no mueras...

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente se quedo observando a Darien le sonrió débilmente.

Serena.- ahora, ahora te recuerdo, Endimyon...

Darien.- espera!!! no te mueras

Rei volteo a ver al Rey este estaba de pie había tomado su espada y apuntaba a su hijo, acaso vas a perder esta batalla, Darien volteo, por favor, por favor ayúdala, decía una y otra vez, no dejes que muera, no la dejes morir...

Dime que es mentira todo

Un tonto sueño normal 

Me da miedo la enormidad

Donde nadie oye mi voz

Deja de engañar 

No quieras ocultar

Que has pasado sin tropezar

****

Damian.- si la ayudo perderás esta pelea y de una u otra forma la perderás, estas de acuerdo

Darien.- no me importa, solo quiero que ella viva, que no sufra mas, por favor rápido

Damian.- bien, pero esta batalla a terminado y el vencedor es muy claro, primero saca la espada

Darien retira la espada con el mayor de los cuidados esta la había atravesado por completo.

El Rey uso su magia para curar a Serena la sangre estaba desapareciendo y la herida se estaba cerrando, al ver esto Darien empezaba a reír, ella estaría bien, sólo que no despertaba, por que?

Darien.- ella esta bien no es así

Damian.- despertara en cualquier momento, la herida se cura mas lentamente por dentro y por lo que vi es una herida muy profunda llévala a una habitación para que descanse.

Darien.- padre, gracias por salvarla

Damian.- ...

El Rey solo observaba a su hijo era evidente que se veía triste había perdido la batalla mas no la guerra, Serena había dicho que lo haría tan desdichado como a ella, su padre aprendería que los tiempos cambian y que el amor es parte importante cuando una pareja se une en matrimonio.

Mounstro de papel

No se contra quien voy

Oh es que acaso hay alguien mas aquí

Creo en los fantasmas

Terribles, de algún extraño lugar

Y en mis tonterías... para

Hacer tu risa estallar 

Darien esperaba el momento en que ella despertara, ella lo había recordado, por lo menos cuando el era Endimyon eso quería decir que Serena lo amaba en ese momento, en ese momento su corazón era de él, sólo de él, como antes y realmente no sabía si ponerse aun mas triste o sonreír, cuando ella se había casado con Toya ya había perdido toda esperanza, era evidente que ella lo amaba mas que nada en el universo, y de repente volvía así como así, llorando, eso le partió el corazón y el aun no saber nada, la verdad es que ya no quería saber la verdad, realmente no quería saberla, simplemente estar con Serena y nada mas, eso era todo lo que quería.

Su padre entro a la habitación en ese momento Serena estaba abriendo sus ojos, miro a los dos y no sabía lo que estaba pasando, de pronto todo vino a su mente toco su costado un poco asustada, no había nada solo se sentía un poco adolorida eso era todo, volteo a ver a Darien quien reía amargamente y después al Rey quien pidió a Darien saliera de la habitación, Darien lo hizo con todo el pesar de su corazón.

Damian.- la verdad es que se tardo en pedirme este duelo

Serena.- que habla, el perdió no es así

Damian.- lo que paso es que prefirió salvarle la vida a ganar el encuentro

Serena.- siempre hace lo mismo, me protege demasiado, yo...

Damian.- no hubiera soportado mucho, si mi hijo no hubiera elegido salvarla yo la habría curado en ese momento, él cree que yo no la apreció, pero se equivoca, usted es hija de Serenity, yo la vi crecer bueno, no por mucho tiempo aun así yo la quiero mucho

Serena.- no estamos hablando de amor, yo podría ser su hija

Damian.- si podrías serlo, veo que mi hijo te ama demasiado, Serenity te educo bien y me alegro, sólo que yo debía saber si él te ama y si tu lo amas, ahora lo que él no sabe es que este combate lo gano, mi espada estaba en el piso y él me apuntaba fueron unos segundos pero fueron suficientes, no hay mas que decir, sólo esta dispuesta a casarse con mi hijo.

En un mundo descomunal 

Siento tu fragilidad

Deja de engañar

No quieras ocultar

Que has pasado sin tropezar 

Mounstro de papel

No se contra quien voy

Oh es que acaso hay alguien mas aquí

Serena se quedo muda sus palabras no salían de su boca por mas que lo intentara, ella solo quería decir si y realmente no podía articular ni esa simple palabra, las lagrimas empezaron a brotar sus mejillas empapadas, sólo se le ocurrió mover la cabeza afirmativamente intento levantarse pero no pudo sintió un dolor agudo en su costado.

No se levante se apresuro el Rey, aun no se recupera ahora entiende que pudo morir por culpa de este viejo terco, sonrío, ya no importa contesto ella mientras quitaba sus lágrimas, no deseaba que Darien la viera así quería mostrarle una enorme sonrisa. El Rey decidió que era el momento de que el pobre lo supiera ya había sufrido suficiente, salió de la habitación y en seguida Darien se acerco a él, ella esta bien fue lo que se le ocurrió decir, por que no pasa le dijo Damian, Darien no entendía pero no desobedecería y mucho menos se haría del rogar entro lo mas rápido que pudo, encontró a Serena aun limpiándose las lágrimas, bueno eso era obvio, no consiguió nada con ese duelo, se acerco a ella, lo siento yo, yo no... Serena lo calló, no digas mas solo gracias por amarme tanto y solo espero ser la mejor esposa para ti, Darien no entendía las palabras la miro a los ojos, que quieres decir con eso pregunto, que ganaste, realmente ganaste, no lo entiendo por que, tu padre a roto el compromiso y yo puedo estar a tu lado. Darien no creía lo que escuchaba, realmente podría estar a su lado, pero por cuanto tiempo, cuanto le duraría la felicidad hasta que Toya decidiera regresar y arrebatársela como en el pasado, que te pasa pregunto ella no estas feliz, él la observo, no es eso, es solo que tengo miedo de que esto sea una cruel mentira, ella acaricio su rostro y lentamente rozo sus labios hasta unirlos por completo.

Deja que pasemos 

Sin miedo...

*****

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde lo ocurrido, una paz sepulcral había estado desde ese momento, Darien corría tomo su chaqueta y traía en la boca un pan tostado, tomo las llaves de su carro y estaba por salir cuando se regreso, quito el pan de su boca y le dio un rápido y tierno beso a su esposa, creíste que me iría sin darle un beso a mi esposa dijo en tono de burla, pues mas te vale que no por que te quedas sin cenar, le dijo ella, entonces si podremos comer juntos, te veré en la tarde te quiero Serena, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo, itte irashai... (cuídate vuelve pronto...).

Serena se quedo hasta ver que él ya se había ido espero un rato por si el regresaba, estaba dudando, es el momento se decía, ahora o nunca, tomo el teléfono y marco el numero, no colgaría, no lo haría, moshi moshi (bueno) escucho por el teléfono, hola fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, se quedo callada por un instante mientras escuchaba lo que le decían, estas seguro dijo de repente, espero la respuesta, por favor no quiero que Darien se entere, no, no por otra persona, tienes que mantenerlo en secreto yo buscare la manera de decírselo, creo que será demasiado para él, entonces no es necesario vernos? no quiero que sospechen, no quiero que nos vean las chicas por allí y le digan a Darien, esa bien, gracias, colgó la bocina y suspiro, ahora como se lo iba a decir, era algo muy delicado, bueno ya tenía bastante tiempo para eso, por lo pronto no se mortificaría. 

Sólo faltaban unos minutos para que Darien llegara, la comida estaba lista y Serena estaba muy nerviosa, se lo diría en ese momento? se atrevería? eso la ponía aun mas nerviosa, escucho un ruido en la sala y salto de un brinco, ya había regresado? corrió a la sala mas él hombre que estaba en ese lugar no era Darien.

Darien estaba de camino a su casa, antes de subir a su auto alguien apareció era un hombre de ropas raras aun así le eran familiares, sabía que en algún lugar había visto esas ropas que le parecían un tanto ridículas, se detuvo frente a Darien y se puso de rodillas, disculpe alteza dijo soy un mensajero.

Darien.- Un mensajero?

Mensajero.- si, traigo un mensaje para la hija del Rey Damian

Darien.- hija del Rey Damian? pero... soy su único hijo

Mensajero.- disculpe pero esas fueron mis ordenes

Darien.- quien lo envía

Mensajero.- eso no lo recuerdo fue hace tanto, solo se que tengo que cumplir con mi deber, solo quisiera saber si ella esta aquí

Darien.- si esta no se quien es pero yo soy su hermano supongo, puedes dejármelo y yo me encargare de que lo reciba

Mensajero.- me da su palabra Príncipe

Darien.- ella se enterara de lo que diga el mensaje

Mensajero.- muy bien yo ya no me hago responsable de lo que pase con este mensaje

El mensajero entrego un pergamino antiguo a Darien y desapareció, que paraba? simplemente no se lo explicaba pero, después de todo lo que al rededor de su vida había pasado eso no era nada, tomo el pergamino y lo abrió de seguro en la carta se mencionaba el nombre de su hermana, empezó a leer:

__

"Querida Princesa siento que tenga que marcharme, la Reina cuenta con mi ayuda, el príncipe Darien aun no sabe nada de esto pienso mantenerlo en secreto, de hecho para ti también lo es, solo unos cuantos lo saben pero...

Voy a partir y no se si regresare, como sea deseaba que tu lo supieras, eres mi única hija y solo quería decirte que te quiero y espero que seas feliz, este o no en tu vida, por favor cuida de Darien se que él también te aprecia, dale un abrazo de mi parte a tu madre me despido de ti Princesa Serena, tu padre el Rey Damian."

Darien se quedo inmóvil por un momento el pergamino se le soltó de las manos, de todo lo que había acontecido en su vida nada como eso... Era una broma? sin duda una muy cruel, Serena la mujer que amaba, la mujer con la que estaba casado, la mujer de su vida era su hermana? por que se entero hasta ese momento por que su padre no le dijo nada cuando quería casarse con ella, por que su padre no dijo nada, fue cruel, demasiado cruel, en ese momento reacciono debía ir con su padre tenía que arreglar todo se agacho y tomo el pergamino o llevaría de prueba para reprocharle a su padre, se subió al auto iría a buscarlo, ya tenía un tiempo en su vehículo, Serena no, no puede ser solo eso pensaba, era una mentira, de pronto recordó "Serena" de seguro estaba esperando a que él regresara saco su celular y llamo, Serena contesto el teléfono, cariño necesito hacer algo solo hablo para que no te preocupes esta bien, si dijo Serena y colgó el teléfono, era raro, solo si y colgó, siempre había sido el ultimo en cortar la llamada, no podía regresar sabía que nada malo pasaba y si era así debía esperar solo un poco mas, por lo menos hasta que esa duda fuera aclarada.

Serena estaba en su casa tenía el Teshmy en sus manos acababa de usarlo, su mirada perdida, por que dijo como un susurro mientras una lagrima se escapaba de su ojo y rodaba por su mejilla.

[Flash Back]

Quien eres tu? pregunto Serena.

El tipo corrió hacia ella y la tomo del cuello y la empujo hasta golpearla en la pared, no me recuerdas le dijo en un tono de voz muy bajita, Serena intentaba liberarse, pero ese hombre tenía demasiada fuerza, no importa si no me recuerdas, en verdad solo necesito una cosa, y la tengo en mi mano ja, ja, ja, ja...

Suélteme mi esposo llegara en cualquier momento, el sujeto sonrío, claro que no ya envíe algo para entretenerlo en el camino, que es lo que quieres de mi, por lo visto no es matarme por que ya lo hubieras hecho, claro que deseo matarte dijo pero, no me conviene en este momento, no ,no, no., tengo en mente algo mejor te diré mi nombre tal vez así me puedas recordar soy Gosue, Serena se quedo seria, Gosue ese nombre le sonaba muy familiar pero, por que no lo recordaba, su cabeza le daba vueltas su mente un mar de confusión veía el rostro de Gosue en diferentes lugares si lo había visto, si lo conocía, supongo que ya has de recordar un poco de mi y te diré lo que quiero, lo que siempre he querido el podré, el pode que posees y se, ahora se como puedo obtenerlo, era muy simple, un hijo tuyo eso es lo que necesito mi hijo con todo tu poder y el mío combinado, lo controlare a mi antojo y tu no te atreverás a detenerlo por que no lastimarías a tu propio hijo, Serena volteo a mirarlo, yo no puedo darte un hijo, su rostro mostró un poco de enojo, y por que no? pregunto, estoy embarazada por eso, Gosue se rió, ese no es problema solo hay que desaparecer ese bebe, Gosue preparaba una esfera de energía, detente!!! si matas mi bebe puedo quedar estéril y si no te aseguro que no dudaría en suicidarme, Gosue se quedo pensativo así que tendrás un bebe, libero a Serena, bien esperaremos a que nazca tu bebe yo lo tendré hasta el momento en que lo cambiemos por mi hijo, vendrás conmigo si deseas que tu hijo nazca aras todo lo que yo diga, Serena intentaba alejarse, y que hay de mi esposo crees que el no me buscara, crees que no interferirá, pero querida dijo en tono de burla tendrás un hijo de tu hermano, mentiras!!! como te atreves a decir eso, Serena empezaba a enojarse, Gosue se acerco a la salida, te daré una hora para pensarlo si no me crees puedes verlo en el Teshmy, supongo que sabrás que contiene información y se que tu la debes de tener, hasta entonces Gosue se fue, Serena no dudaría mas fue en busca del Teshmy si lo recordaba era esa perla enorme la tomo en sus manos y supo que todo lo que Gosue había dicho era cierto, el Rey Damian era su padre y eso la convertía en hermana de Darien...

[Fin del Flash Back] 

La hora había pasado Gosue había llegado y bien fueron sus palabras.

Darien ya estaba con su padre, no sabía como llegar si molesto oh...? 

Damian.- Darien hijo vienes en buen momento, me iré en una semana y...

Darien.- no e venido en plan de visita

Damian.- como? estas molesto por algo?

Darien entregó el pergamino a su padre, este lo tomo y lo leyó, pero que!!? bueno algún día se tenían que enterar aunque yo no recuerdo haber mandado esta carta, mmm... bueno fue hace tanto tiempo que es normal que no lo recuerde, el Rey estaba tan sumido en su mente que dio por ignorado que Darien estaba allí escuchándolo un tanto desesperado.

Darien.- YA!!! es cierto lo que dice eres el padre de Serena 

Damian.- si es cierto, disculpa que no te lo haya dicho pero...

Darien.- disculpa!! disculpa!?... como lo dices tan tranquilo, tu dejaste que me casara con mi propia hermana y tenías pensado casarte con tu propia hija, que clase de persona eres?!!!

Damian.- oh! eso, escucha Serena es mi hija, yo no me iba a casar con ella de todas formas solo te quería poner una prueba

Darien.- aun así ella es mi hermana, la mujer que amo es mi hermana!! por que?

Damian.- espera deja que te explique, yo solo quería él mejor hombre para mi pequeña y quería a la mejor mujer para ti

Darien.- oh si y elegiste a mi hermana, que parte no entiendes padre

Damian.- no entiendes!! Serena es mi hija pero tu no!

Darien se quedo en shock, que él no era su hijo, toda su vida pensó que él era el príncipe de la tierra, nunca tuvo a sus padres en realidad siempre había estado confundido y después de que su supuesto padre estaba creía que todo era claro que no debía buscar mas una identidad puesto que ya la tenía el era el príncipe Endimyon y ahora no era nadie, no sabía quien era, por otra parte sabía que no era hermano de Serena eso ya era algo, a su lado podría encontrar una nueva identidad, no necesitaba a su padre nunca lo había tenido por que de pronto iba a necesitarlo si tenía a Serena, ahora era claro solo necesitaba saber que él era el esposo de Serena y nada mas.

Darien.- por que nunca dijiste que no era tu hijo

Damian.- cuando yo era joven tenía un gran amigo, el era el líder de mis tropas, creo que por eso eres un gran guerrero, lo llevas en la sangre, tu madre murió unos días después de que naciste fuimos atacados y ella buscaba donde esconderte, la encontraron y esos malditos sin piedad la mataron, y tu casi mueres tu padre llego tarde ella estaba muerta y tu estabas a punto de ser asesinado tu padre se interpuso y fue seriamente lastimado, logro matar a ese maldito en su agonía me pidió que te cuidara, después de todo yo era tu padrino, me pidió que te criara como si fueras mi hijo y eso hice, pero no creas que no llevas sangre real en las venas con el tiempo descubrí que tu padre era hijo de un medio hermano de mi padre en cierta forma eres como mi sobrino y el único heredero y ahora que eres el esposo de Serena el único gobernante del Reino Lunar y la Tierra.

Darien.- yo no quiero gobernar, el poder no me importa yo solo quiero estar con Serena en estos momentos y por tu culpa... Serena!!

Damian.- que pasa?

Darien.- yo quise venir de inmediato y aclarar esto, la llame y ella se notaba extraña no le di mucha importancia pero, me voy

Darien sin mas ni mas salió corriendo para ir a su casa, por fin su casa estaba frente a él, bajo del coche, ya era un poco tarde entro a la casa esta se veía tan oscura, Tadaima! ( ya llegue!) grito el nombre de Serena, parecía que no había nadie, penso que tal vez ella había decidido ir con sus amigas encendió la luz y fue al teléfono, había una nota debajo de el, la tomo y empezó a leer.

"Querido Darien salí, supongo que lo has notado, por favor no me esperes, puesto que no pretendo regresar, yo, yo lo siento mucho no puedo despertar por las mañanas y ver que la persona que amo es en realidad mi hermano, en verdad lo siento"

Darien corrió directo a la habitación, abrió el closet, nada! todas sus cosas se las había llevado, en ese momento cuando el hablo de seguro ella lo sabia, pero como pudo saberlo, debía encontrarla y explicarle que él no era su hermano.

Un mes sin ella, las Sailors lo habían ayudado, era como aquella vez, Serena tenía el cristal pero su frecuencia ya había sido cambiada y Amy no tenía ese dato así que no era posible encontrarla rastreando el cristal, como podía vivir así, esa vida que estaba llevando era demasiado para él, y tan solo pensaba en ella y suponía que pensaba lo mismo, no se podía dar por vencido, ella estaba con vida y sabía que continuaba amándolo, debía saber la verdad y volver a estar juntos.

Todos los días Serena tenía que soportar a Gosue, no había día que una pequeña pelea surgiera por cualquier tontería, ella estaba harta de él pero, no podía hacer nada, no la dejaba salir estaba aprisionada en cuatro paredes, esa no era vida realmente no la era pero si quería que su bebe naciera debía soportarlo, otro día aburrido en su historia, no había noche en la que no llorara, se sentía tan sola, mas que en otras ocasiones siempre había tenido con quien conversar y ahora, la soledad la aterraba solo su bebe, eso no era suficiente, su bebe no podía hablar, no podía darle palabras de aliento para poder llevar esa carga así que tenía que conformarse con hablar, uno de sus habituales antojos típicos de una mujer embarazada la arrastro a la cocina, solo esperaba no toparse con Gosue lo escucho hablando solo o tal vez si había alguien pero no la veía.

El bebe nacerá pronto los nueve meses pronto darán su fin, le quitare el bebe y cuando me de a mi hijo matare a su bebe y la matare a ella también así no habrá quien me detenga, después diré que él es hijo de Serena que murió al dar a luz y no se atreverán esas Sailor a matar al sucesor al trono de la Princesa.

Serena lo había escuchado bien su bebe viviría menos de un año después de nacer no o permitiría, tal vez debía haber hecho algo desde hacia ya tiempo, tenía que pensar en algo o todo lo que había soportado no valdría de nada.

Tenía el tiempo sumamente contado, si haría algo lo haría antes de que el bebe naciera, se arriesgaría si el de todas formas pensaba en no dejar rastro de sus vidas, cual era la diferencia entre hoy o mañana, tenía todo el día para pensar las cosas solo tenía medio mes antes de que naciera, el día entero se la paso pensando en que haría, estaba preocupada, otro día había pasado demasiado rápido esa vez salió a la sala Gosue estaba allí, de seguro estaba por decir algún comentario hiriente y empezaría otra pelea pero, Serena empezó a gritar, eran los dolores del parto Gosue se apresuro, que pasa!!? ya viene fue lo que ella dijo, pero si aun falta tiempo, el bebe se adelanto fue su respuesta tienes que llevarme al hospital ahora mismo, Serena se dejo caer lentamente en el piso era mucho dolor no podía caminar, con que se adelanto penso Gosue perfecto su plan se realizaría mas pronto de lo que pensaba...

STUZUKU...

Nota.- Pequeñas confusiones, el tiempo se le acaba a Serena y pues que hará? una personita aparecerá, nadie imaginaría lo que iba a pasar, Chibiusa por fin nacerá (Rini como mas la conocen) podrá Darien decirle la verdad a Serena? pues en el siguiente capitulo donde Serena recordara mas cosas de su pasado, capitulo 27 acercándose al final el cual será creo el 30 y el 23-2 que es el segundo final el que quedo pendiente ^_^ ya les iré avisando con tiempo 

cap27.- Anatatashi wa tomodashi ne? (Ustedes son amigos verdad?).La canción que use es, Lucha de gigantes de Nacha Pop o como la conocen mas en México por Estrella. No siempre voy a usar canciones no se si les este gustando de esa forma pero bueno espero sus comentarios para seguir haciéndolo o de plano olvidarme de eso.

BAICHA.


	27. Anatatachi wa tomodashi ne

****

Z SECRETOS DE LA LUNAZ 

CAPITULO VEINTISIETE

* ANATATASHI WA TOMODASHI NE *

(USTEDES SON AMIGOS VERDAD?) 

CREATED BY BUNY

-----o0O0o-----

El bebe se había adelantado, Serena no podía ponerse de pie, estaba gritando de dolor en el piso mientras pedía a Gosue la llevara al hospital, lentamente se acerco la llevaría para poder quitarle a su hijo y así obtener lo que quería, se agacho para levantarla, cuando la estaba levantando Serena hizo algo que él no hubiera creído posible. 

Gosue estaba en el piso su sangre salía por la espalda un cuchillo de cocina estaba enterrado en su espalda, estiro su brazo lo mas que el dolor le permitió para poder sacar el cuchillo, un grito ahogado salió junto con el cuchillo, observo su propia sangre tiro el cuchillo al piso con desprecio, su furia en aumento y todo dirigido a una mujer la cual estaba de pie atenta a lo que pudiese pasar.

Gosue.- Eres una maldita!!! como te atreviste, que no quieres que tu bebe viva

Serena.- es por eso que lo hago, muchos recuerdos vienen a mi cabeza, mis poderes nunca los perdí solo los olvide, y gracias a ti han vuelto, no todos pero si los suficientes para poder acabarte

Gosue.- teníamos un acuerdo!!

Serena.- y tu lo romperías, crees que no se que mataras a mi hija cuando te de lo que quieres, ella sería un rehén tuyo y después nos matarías a ambas para que nada pudiera detenerte

Gosue.- bien veo que ya no importa, pero si yo muero tu bebe también ira CONMIGO!!!

Serena creo una barrera para protegerse, Gosue choco con ella y empezó a golpearla, no podrás esconderte en esta barrera por siempre, tu embarazo es tu debilidad, gritaba mientras daba fuertes ataques a la barrera, él realmente estaba dispuesto a matarla, se estaba cansando pues su sangre seguía saliendo, rompió un cojín para poder tapar su herida, Serena pudo ver el cuchillo que aun estaba en el piso pero, Gosue también lo vio ella no podía moverse con gran velocidad y fue Gosue quien lo tomo, se lo mostró con una sonrisa, quieres estos le dijo, ya no tenía otro plan no tenía armas, armas, recordó que tenía a su disposición dos sables sin embargo no sabía que tanta energía perdería y si podría seguir sosteniendo la barrera, ni hablar debía arriesgarse antes de que ya no hubiera tiempo de nada.

Invoco sus sables estos aparecieron frente a ella, Gosue los miro con asombro esa maldita penso, también se dio cuenta de que la barrera estaba desapareciendo era su oportunidad antes de que tomara los sables lanzo el cuchillo lastimándole el hombro derecho y tomo los sables, no podía ser!! ahora no tenía armas ni barrera, como podría defenderse ahora, Gosue feliz ahora era tiempo de su venganza, Sabía que Serena ya no cooperaría así que debía matarla, se disponía a atacarla, Serena no tuvo mas que retroceder y entonces se topo con algo...

El cuchillo que el le había lanzado estaba incrustado en la pared lo tomaría sería su ultima oportunidad, Gosue estaba demasiado cerca, ella solo tomo el cuchillo y lo enterró... Gosue se quedo paralizado el frío acero había atravesado su pulmón derecho y ahora la sangre estaría en su organismo sin control, pero tenía tiempo con la fuerza que aun le quedaba la mataría, mas no contó con que Serena girara el cuchillo para hacer mayor su dolor, soltó los sables y Serena no perdió tiempo Gosue cayo al suelo después de eso la sangre salía por su boca y el tosía, Serena no lo dudo, él debía morir no titubeo ni un solo momento ni siquiera quiso pensarlo y sin mas ni mas le corto la cabeza...

Solo quería salir de ese lugar, todo lo que había pasado era... se puso ropa limpia, no podía andar por la calle llena de sangre, sangre de un detestable hombre, no rodaría una sola lágrima, no por su culpa ni por desesperación ni por la culpa de haber matado a alguien, lo hizo por su bebe se repetía una y otra vez, su cabeza le daba vueltas, nunca había recordado ser tan fría en algo, ni siquiera con el enemigo, llegó a una banca y se sentó, tenía que ir con el doctor ver que todo lo que había pasado no había afectado su embarazo, se puso de pie y sintió desplomarse, una mujer la ayudo y no dejo que cayera, viendo a Serena supo de inmediato que hacer, llamó un taxi y llevó a Serena al hospital mas cercano.

Era evidente que los sucesos anteriores habían dañado el embarazo, una hemorragia se había provocado y los doctores necesitaban a algún familiar para tomar decisiones, pero pareciera como si la chica hubiera llegado sola, una enfermera encontró una pequeña agenda, Serena Tsukino era de la paciente, como podía ser?

Uno de los doctores intento comunicarse, marco el primero Rey Hino, parecía que no contestaría nadie hasta que un viejo muy extraño contesto y el doctor colgó del susto, intentaría de nuevo, Lita Kino, contestaron de inmediato pero la muchacha no dio tiempo de explicar nada corrió a apagar algo en la cocina y decidió colgar de nuevo, bien ahora otro, Amy Mizuno, marco el número nada!! nadie contesto, se salto varios teléfonos que venían y busco uno de hombre, Darien Chiba, lo marco contesto una secretaría la cual dijo que él señor Chiba estaba muy ocupado y si deseaba dejar mensaje, no lo quiso que clase de mensaje dejaría, si dígale que si conoce a Serena Tsukino que se esta muriendo con su bebe en el hospital creo que no pensó, colgó de nuevo, bien no se daría por vencido, Mina Aino, una chica contesto...

Doctor.- disculpe es usted Aino Mina

Mina.- si yo soy, que desea

Doctor.- usted conoce a Tsukino Serena

Mina.- SI...!!! pasa algo malo

Doctor.- bueno e intentado contactar a un familiar 

Mina.- yo soy casi como su hermana, dígame que pasa? en donde se encuentra? esta bien?

Doctor.- necesito que un familiar venga al Hospital Muradaki, podría hacer que alguien viniera lo mas pronto posible es una emergencia

Mina.- taihen!!!! (emergencia!!!!!) yo haré que su esposo vaya enseguida me da la dirección y teléfono del lugar por favor

Mina apunto los datos y salió corriendo a buscar a Darien.

Mina estaba en el edificio donde estaba Darien, entro y llego con la secretaría del lugar.

Mina.- disculpe podría hablar con el señor Darien Chiba

Secretaria.- lo siento esta muy ocupado

Mina.- demo... taihen desu!!! (pero... es una emergencia!!!)

Secretaria.- si y yo soy una super estrella de rock

Mina.- no lo sabía, enserio?

Secretaria.- sabe cuantas personas vienen con eso de "es una emergencia"

Mina.- y cuando estará desocupado, en verdad es una emergencia

Secretaria.- bueno acaba de empezar una junta muy importante y durara bastante tiempo

Mina.- como cuanto?

Secretaria.- san ji (tres horas)

Mina.- pero es demasiado 

Secretaria.- por favor señora yo solo hago mi trabajo, no la puedo dejar pasar

Mina se quedo muy seria, demasiado callada, extrañamente tranquila, parecía resignada, hasta que sus ojos brillaron con ira, SE-ÑO-RA!!!! NADIE ME DICE SEÑORA...!!! Mina tomo el cuello de la blusa de la pobre muchacha que estaba mas que asustada, hasta que tomo valor y ambas estaban gritando como dos locas histéricas, DÉJEME ENTRAR!!! NO ENTRA!!! ES UNA EMERGENCIA!!! VAYASE!!! todos se detenían a ver lo que pasaba y muchos se iban de paso pero siempre volteando para enterarse de lo que pasaba, mientras que otros consideraban divertido el asunto y se quedaban para ver el desenlace de la pelea.

Mire señorita dijo Mina necesito ver al señor Chiba y si no lo llama entrare sin permiso, Mina se estaba alejando, la secretaria era muy persistente la jalo del cabello, entienda es mi trabajo si entra así me despedirán, pero es una emergencia que no entiende!?

Voy a llamar a seguridad, amenazo la secretaria, hágalo dijo Mina y yo aprovechare para entrar...

En eso Darien sale de la oficina principal, por que hay tanto escándalo?, no se puede escuchar nada!! estaba un poco molesto y al ver a Mina se calmo, que pasaba? llamo a Mina, que pasa Mina, la rubia volteo con la secretaria y saco su lengua, la secretaria se quedo un poco molesta, Aika dijo disculpa a mi amiga puede ser muy persistente aveces, paso a una pequeña oficina que estaba a un lado para conversar, no era normal que Mina llegara nomás por que si.

Y bien por que tanta persistencia, pregunto secamente, Mina tomo su mano y su rostro de preocupación confundía a Darien, Darien es una emergencia es, toma, Mina le dio la dirección en su mano rápido debes ir, yo le avisare al resto de las chicas, Darien toma la nota, un hospital, el se exalto de inmediato, quien esta en el hospital?, Mina se quedo muy sería, se iba a enterar después de todo, ella también deseaba ir, es Serena, ese nombre fue suficiente para que olvidara todo lo demás salió sin decir una sola palabra, no dejo dicho nada en la oficina tampoco, saco la llaves del coche y se fue lo mas rápido que pudo, la secretaria se quedo pasmada, que pasaba? la junta? que diría a todos? Mina salió de la oficina, por favor dijo, la secretaria volteo, diga que el señor Chiba tuvo una emergencia va para el hospital en este momento, le dije que era una emergencia y por favor disculpe si fui grosera pero debía saber, Mina salió de inmediato en busca de sus amigas.

"Call my name," that voice of someone calling

The deep sadness of the darkness

Your pale skin fills me with light

Without knowing if it was black or white

I wonder if this type of love is old-fashioned?

For the entire day

We just waited for the sunrise

Por fin estaba frente al hospital, en verdad Serena estaba en ese lugar?, ella estaba allí?, no era un sueño? claro que no era el mejor lugar que hubiera querido encontrarla pero, era mejor que nada, la volvería a ver y le diría la verdad, una emergencia, estaría realmente tan mal?.

Darien llegó rápidamente a la recepción, una enfermera estaba allí y decidió preguntar, Disculpe toco el hombre de la muchacha, me dijeron que Serena Tsukino esta muy mal, mmm... déjeme ver fue su respuesta, un doctor se acababa de acercar, Tsukino dices? Darien volteo de inmediato, si ella esta aquí? usted es...? pregunto el doctor un poco desconfiado, él esposo! se apresuro a contestar, no lo puedo creer dijo el doctor, cuanta irresponsabilidad de su parte permitirle salir a la calle en ese estado, ese estado? Darien realmente no entendía nada, bueno pensamos que no se salvarían pero, la medicina es tan impredecible ella se pondrá bien esta descansando pero me gustaría hablar con usted mas tarde sobre su estado, Darien realmente no entendía lo que si sabía era que realmente estaba allí, donde esta? interrumpió al doctor este sonrió, si claro por que escuchar los regaños de este viejo gruñón esta en el cuarto 203 tercer piso por allí esta el ascensor, Darien solo dijo gracias y salió desesperado al elevador, habitación 203 pensó tras esa puerta ella se encontraba y de pronto todo lo que tenía que decirle se le esfumo de la cabeza titubeaba pero, de algo estaba seguro no podía esperar para verla, abrió la puerta, la luz de la ventana la iluminaba, su belleza se opacaba por su mal semblante se veía tan débil sus ojos cerrados aun así no pudo evitar sentirse de lo peor, ella había estado sola por tanto tiempo y realmente no estaba seguro si estaba feliz de encontrarla, después de todo fue ella quien lo abandono, serían justificables sus razones?

Even if you could shatter tomorrow

Iwon't run from this place

It cures the fatigue of my body

Your smile

Lonely heart, feelings beyond my control

It's like a wide hole has opened

Unable to control myself, I became angry at something

Se acerco a ella, sin duda siempre le había gustado verla dormir, por las mañanas procuraba no despertarla y antes de levantarse contemplarla por un momento y siempre terminaba por sonreír después habría sus ojos y me abrazaba dándome los buenos días, esos días se acabaron ese día ese funesto día y simplemente pensaba que no volverían, cuando despertaría? se quedo sentado observándola por largo tiempo Mina y las demás ya estaban allí Darien no se quería despegar quería ser el primero que ella viera al despertar. Una enfermera entro, no se preocupe por que no va con sus amigas estoy segura que aun no conoce a su hija, mi hija? penso volteo a verla y recordó las palabras del doctor, no se salvarían, acaso Serena estaba embarazada, donde esta? al fondo del pasillo dijo, antes de salir le pidió de favor que le avisara en cuanto despertara la enfermera dijo que estaba bien y el se fue de inmediato, todas estaban allí, Mina se acerco a él y le dijo pillín eso es lo que eres!! por que no nos dijiste? yo no lo sabía quien es? una pequeña niña dormida en los cuneros de cabellos rosa, Rini... es ella no es así? Rei dijo claro que lo es, una sonrisa que ya hacia tiempo no veían en el rostro del muchacho se formo, mi hija pensaba mía y de Serena, simplemente no lo podía creer siempre pensó que estaría con Serena durante el embarazo y ahora de repente se enteraba que era papá. Amy empieza a alejarse, Lita la ve, a donde vas Amy? estoy molesta, somos sus amigas debería confiar mas en nosotras sin embargo estoy confundida, no me malinterpreten estoy feliz de que este aquí, pero, sus lagrimas empezaron a salir y ya no pudo continuar hablando Lita fue a abrazarla, lo sabemos fueron sus palabras todas estamos en la misma situación esperemos a saber su versión de la historia, Rei interrumpió tienen razón yo no creo que simplemente se marchara por que se entero de que Darien es su hermano además no puede ser tan tonta como para no verificarlo, no lo creen así, Mina empezó a caminar no se ustedes pero yo no la e visto y... Rei a donde crees que vas nosotras también queremos verla!!! Mina salió corriendo y las demás tras de ella Darien se quedo observando en dirección al cunero su hija aun no lo creía, no solo había vuelto a ver a Serena si no que ya no estaba solo tenía una hija pero, aun faltaba hablar con Serena y sobre todo explicarle.

"I can't forget that love"

That's what you had said when we first met

Your face hides your true intentions

Is there any redemption for me?

Serena estaba despertando después de tanto tiempo, Darien estaba allí listo, al menos eso creía.

Serena lo vio volteo para otro lado no podía mirarlo a los ojos, mírame!! exigió Darien, había sido una de las esperas mas largas de su vida, o al menos eso le parecía, Serena no sabía si hacerlo pero no se atrevía, como me encontraste dijo, Darien se quedo callado, no decía nada, eso le daba miedo a la rubia así que tuvo que voltear, estaba allí el hombre al que amaba, que si como te encontré? después de 7 meses y eso es lo único que se te ocurre decir?, que quieres que te diga?! que mi corazón se destrozo cuando me entere que eras mi hermano, que me desespere por que no tenía salida, intentaba defenderse pero Darien contesto, Claro que había salida!!! grito, como pudiste irte, ese día llegue tarde fui con mi padre alguien me lo dijo y quise averiguar de inmediato, yo, no lo podía creer, crees que eres la única que a sufrido con todo esto, que hay de mi?!! mi felicidad no importa, Serena volteo el rostro de nuevo empezaría a llorar de seguro, Darien se dio cuenta de ello, sabía que sería inevitable hacerla llorar y eso le dolía tanto, por que no me dijiste que estabas embarazada? cambio un poco el tema para aligerar la carga, yo te lo iba a decir ese día, y entonces como fue que supiste, se apresuro a decir Darien, Gosue fue todo lo que dijo, Darien se quedo callado, lo pensó detenidamente, Gosue había tramado todo pero, como sabía él? interrumpió el silencio, no pensaste en que el Rey hubiera dicho algo si tu y yo no pudiéramos estar juntos, Serena volteo de inmediato, pero dijo Damian es mi padre de eso estoy segura, así es afirmo Darien con una sonrisa, pero yo no lo soy, eso fue todo lo que dijo, los ojos de Serena se abrieron por completo su asombro no era para menos, había sido una tonta, solo que...

Darien.- por que fue que realmente te fuiste?

Serena.- fue por mi bebe, si no me iba con Gosue nos mataría 

Darien.- que era lo que quería? por que? por que tu?

Serena.- quería un hijo y no se lo podía dar por que tenía al tuyo

Darien.- que!!! te hizo algo? Serena se atrevió a tocarte

Serena.- no! no lo hizo, cuando supe que nos mataría de todos modos, me desespere algunos de mi recuerdos regresaron pero, hay algo que no logro recordar es un muchacho que veo pero no se quien es su rostro se borra 

Darien sabía muy bien quien era, los recuerdos de Serena regresaban y eso le daba miedo, la perdería de nuevo? tenía que preguntar, entonces ya no me amas? Serena se quedo muy sería, claro que te amo, mis recuerdos de ese tiempo no afectan el amor que siento por ti, en ese entonces no tenía algo y ahora si lo tengo, es por eso que te sigo amando con toda mi alma, Darien podrás perdonarme? intentaras vivir como antes, quieres arriesgarte de nuevo, Darien dio la espalda, yo, no se si puedo Serena, esto ha sido demasiado y... Serena temía que en ese momento nada fuera igual, que su vida amorosa siempre iba a ser la misma, jamas podía estar con él hombre que amaba, siempre trabas para no ser feliz con Darien. 

Even if you could shatter tomorrow

I guess that I'd still keep wandering

Loving you, I discovered for the first time,

That fear of losing you

Lo pense dijo muy triste, sus lagrimas ya estaban resvalandose por sus mejillas, no llores dijo, no soporto que llores, Serena quería dejar de llorar pero, eso era un imposible para ella en ese momento.

Darien volteo a verla, no se por que estoy dudando dijo eres todo lo que quiero, quiero estar contigo y mi hija, no me importa por cuanto tiempo, "te amo"

Darien fue a abrazarla, discúlpame por hacerte llorar no quiero perderte, Serena lo abrazo también, no, no tengo por que perdonarte yo también quiero estar a tu lado... 

Even if you could shatter tomorrow

Even if I should lose my sight

We'll start walking

In those times, when we were at peace

It's a ghost of you

*****

Mas de 6 años habían pasado después de aquello, todo había estado muy calmado, parecía como si por fin pudieran tener sus vidas de nuevo.

Serena iba caminando por la calle un muchacho como de 14 años de edad iba a cruzar la calle solo que pretendía hacerlo cuando estos estaban circulando, Serena lo detuvo.

Serena.- espera... no debes cruzar así la calle es peligroso, no eres de aquí 

Muchacho.- no, e venido yo solo

Serena.- que valiente!, quieres que te ayude a encontrar algún lugar

Muchacho.- no, esto es algo que debo hacer yo solo

Serena.- bueno y como te llamas si lo puedo saber 

Muchacho.- Kouji, no estaré mucho aquí solo estaba conociendo el lugar

Serena.- que bonito nombre, si hubiera tenido un hijo lo llamaría así, mira ya puedes cruzar la calle el semáforo esta en verde, solo ten cuidado al cruzar las calles

El muchacho se le quedo observando, ella era una mujer muy agradable, mas no podía perder su tiempo en tonterías, había salido de su hogar sin permiso y debía darse prisa antes de que su padre apareciera, suerte le grito Serena mientras el niño se alejaba. No sabía por que pero, ese niño le era un tanto familiar, solo que no lo recordaba.

*****

El muchacho se detuvo en el parque, y como puedo encontrarla dijo al viento, ella aparecerá dijo una voz, tal vez ya estuvo cerca de ti y no te diste cuenta, claro que no, una persona tan detestable debería de reconocerse fácilmente, que no te engañe... y después de esas palabras ya no se dijo mas, el niño siguió caminando, llegó a otra calle y estaba por caminar cuando recordó lo que aquella mujer le había dicho, el semáforo estaba en rojo, solo sonrió buen consejo espero a que cambiara a verde para seguir su camino.

Serena llegó a su casa Setsuna estaba allí, su rostro de preocupación lo decía todo, una batalla se avecindaba y no había nada mas que hacer que empezar otra batalla 6 años de paz que se iban a la borda. Serena la saludo con alegría como le era su costumbre, Darien también estaba muy serió 

Setsuna.- Princesa el futuro a sido cambiado 

Serena.- bueno para estas alturas Tokyo de cristal ya se encontraba según recuerdo no es así, la era glaciar no llegó

Darien.- bueno sin la era glaciar, Serena no tuvo que usar el cristal que de malo hay en eso

Setsuna.- todo lo que paso, todo lo que hizo posible que ustedes estuvieran preparados para eso, el futuro cambiara si no pasa

Serena.- si, tienes razón, dime es tan malo?

Setsuna.- no lo se, no puedo pasar por la puerta y nadie puede viajar en este momento

Serena.- y que propones si nadie puede viajar, no podemos mandar a nadie

Setsuna.- como pudo no haber era glaciar no lo entiendo, teníamos la fecha exacta

Darien.- debemos de reunir al resto de las Sailors y pensar en algo

Serena.- no veo que hay que pensar, simplemente tenemos las manos atadas, no hay posibilidad de que la fecha sea errónea, solo hay que esperar eso es todo, no se preocupen tanto

Darien.- esta bien que lo tomes tan a al ligera?

Setsuna.- tal vez tenga razón, todo lo que paso, tal vez es mejor así, menos personas van a sufrir por lo menos eso es lo que espero

Serena.- por favor mantéenos informados de cualquier cosa que pase

Setsuna.- si claro, nos veremos

Una pequeña niña iba llegando en ese momento a te vas tan pronto, Setsuna le sonríe, lo siento pequeña dama mi deber es primero, la niña la abraza fuertemente y luego se aleja un tanto triste. Serena se acerca a ella sabes le dice, hoy iremos al parque, la niña no pudo evitar ponerse feliz, bien dijo Serena que tal si te alistas para irnos ahorita y acompañamos a Setsuna, si dijo efusivamente y corrió a su habitación por sus cosas.

Se despidieron de Setsuna cerca del parque.

Estaban en el parque, Darien corría tras de Rini, ella deseaba subirse a la resbaladilla, Serena solo los veía divertida, cuando se dio cuenta de que ese muchacho estaba allí también, se acerco a él.

Serena.- Kouji verdad, y te ha gustado el lugar?

Kouji.- si, es un lugar bonito, aquellas personas son su familia?

Serena.- si ella es mi hija Rini y mi esposo Darien

Kouji.- se ve que es usted una persona maravillosa

Serena.- por que lo dices?

Kouji.- por que ellos se ven felices

Serena.- otra vez estas solo? no deberías estar, nadie debería... que te parece si meriendas con nosotros haremos un picnic

Kouji.- lo siento, yo solo e venido a hacer algo y me iré

Serena.- esperas a alguien?

Kouji.- si, se que vendrá solo estoy esperando

Serena.- un familiar? puedes quedarte con nosotros mientras así no estarás solo

Kouji.- no! lo siento se supone que ya debería estar aquí

Serena.- quieres que te ayude a buscar a venido mucha gente hoy

Kouji.- no déjelo así.

El muchacho se alejo, para buscar, se le había caído un objeto, un arete, Serena lo tomo, lo e visto antes... el día paso sin mayores problemas era fin de semana y aun les quedaba el domingo el cual aprovecharían las mujeres para ir de compras. 

Serena aun estaba intrigada por ese arete sabía que lo había visto antes, busco entre sus cosas, en eso llegaron las chicas por ella, Rei fue quien grito vamonos ya Serena o nos ganaran hay una barata en el almacén rápido!! esta bien Serena tomo algo de su joyero y salió corriendo, vamonos Rini le dijo a su hija quien prefirió quedarse con su padre, después de todo casi no lo veía solo los fines de semana, bien dijo Serena como desees, yo escogeré la ropa para ti que me guste ^_^ , eso no le gusto mucho a Rini aunque siempre había sido así. Ya tenían un rato que se habían ido, Darién iba a la cocina, Oh! Serena olvidadiza como pretende ir de compras si no lleva dinero, Darien se percato de ello y le dijo a Rini que tendrían que ir a buscarla en un mundo de tiendas sería mejor apresurarse. Las chicas estaban muy entusiasmadas y la primera compra del día estaba por llegar, fue cuando Serena se dio cuenta de que no traía dinero, genial pensó, sonrió un poco avergonzada, no tengo dinero.

Amy.- como que no traes dinero?

Rei.- Serena tu no cambias

Mina.- como pudiste olvidar lo mas importante a eso vienes a gastar no es así

Lita.- ya no hay problema, puedes llamar a Darien para que te lo traiga

Serena.- lo siento estaba distraída, no se que paso pero, no quiero molestar a Darien, iré rápido y las alcanzare

Amy.- mejor te prestamos y nos pagas después

Serena.- no será mucho

Lita.- no te preocupes, vamonos

Serena.- pues...

Rei.- Serena no discutas y vamonos

Serena choca de nuevo con el muchacho, yo lo siento ella se disculpa y en eso se da cuenta de que era Kouji, me estas siguiendo dijo Kouji, ja, ja... como crees vine de compras con unas amigas, Mina se regreso Serena vamos, quien es este muchachito tan lindo, Serena recuerda Oh es cierto! toma se te cayo esto, Kouji observa su arete y toca su oreja no lo traía, mira dijo Serena era el par de ese arete, Kouji se quedo muy serio, tu eras tu!!! te encontré por fin podré lograr mi objetivo, e venido a matarte, las dos chicas se quedaron muy serías, ese chico había venido a matar a Serena, Darien apareció vio a un muchacho rubio frente a Serena y había escuchado la parte en la que dijo que la mataría se quedo paralizado, ese joven era igual a... 

TSUZUKU...

Nota.- Bueno creo que saben quien es ese jovencito, je,je... por lo menos tienen alguna idea no? en las notas pasadas dije que era el cap 23-2 y me equivoque es el 24-2 sorry, es que a partir del 23 se separan, no les puedo decir mucho del siguiente capitulo solo que cosas pasaran ja, ja, eso ya lo saben cap 28 "Tsumetai te ga" (una mano helada) quien habrá mandado a ese muchacho de 14 años a matar a Serena y sobre todo por que la quiere matar, esas respuestas se sabrán y que tienen que ver los aretes? Alguien mas del pasado de Serena se asomara a decir hola? La canción que puse en el fic es la traducción en ingles del cuarto ending de Yu gi Oh! Por cierto disculpen pero tuve problemas con los capítulos espero y ya no tenerlos me da gusto que disfruten de mi fic y estén pendientes ^_^ arigatou. 

BAICHA.


	28. Tsumetai te ga

****

Z SECRETOS DE LA LUNAZ 

CAPITULO VEINTIOCHO

* TSUMETAI TE GA *

(UNA MANO HELADA) 

CREATED BY BUNY

-----o0O0o-----

Quien se suponía que era ese muchacho?, sabía su nombre pero, que motivos tendría para querer matarla, la verdad mucho de su pasado no estaba totalmente en su memoria, algo hizo que ese muchacho parecía sentir tanto rencor por el simple hecho de pensar que era ella la persona que estaba buscando.

Serena.- que quieres matarme? 

Kouji.- así es, eres la persona que e estado buscando

Serena.- yo soy esa persona y la buscabas para matarla, por que?

Kouji.- me vas a decir que no recuerdas tu crimen

Serena.- ni siquiera se quien eres, se que todo es un malentendido

Darien.- Serena!! quien es... 

Rini.- madre olvidaste tu dinero 

Serena.- oh! muchas gracias cariño

Kouji.- basta!! no me ignores, solo e venido a este lugar para vengarme y eso lo conseguiré matándote

Darien se puso a la defensiva, no te permitiré que la toques!!, Serena puso su mano en el hombro de Darien, movió su cabeza en forma negativa, déjalo por favor, llévate a Rini de aquí deja que yo me encargue, fueron sus palabras, pero, Darien estaba dudando, ya la había perdido tantas veces y no deseaba que sucediera de nuevo, claro debía confiar en ella, además que podía hacer un muchachito como él ante Serena, Mina aun seguía allí y las demás se habían percatado que ninguna de las dos no estaban en el grupo y estaban de regreso, claro que ellas no escucharon la parte donde decía que la iba a matar, aun así todos estaban muy serios y eso era motivo para ponerse en guardia, Serena sonrió eso desconcertó a todos, se acerco a Kouji.

Serena.- no se que fue lo que hice pero si melo dices tal vez podamos aclarar todo este malentendido

Kouji.- me dirás que no recuerdas que mataste a mi madre?!!

Serena.- ... ...

Kouji.- me arrebataste a mi madre, todos me dijeron que ella murió en el parto pero, no fue así supe que la persona que tenía el otro arete, el que tu me enseñaste era la persona asesina

Serena.- no crees que lo pude haber encontrado, la verdad no se como es que lo tenía en mi poder y no se por que si no tenía el par nunca lo tire

Kouji.- no te creo, siempre estuviste en los lugares que debía estar la asesina y ahora tu tienes el arete, estoy seguro que tu eres

Kouji empezó a concentrar su energía lanzando fuertes oleadas de viento, la gente que estaba en el lugar empezó a correr despavorida, solo las sailors se quedaron en ese lugar solo esperaban a que la gente que quedaba se fuera y así poder transformarse.

El muchacho rubio saco una espada, al verla Darien ya no tenía duda de la procedencia de ese muchacho, al parecer se aclararían algunas cosas que él deseaba saber, cosas que Serena no fue capaz de explicar.

El muchacho amenazante se cerco con su espada, con esta espada se hará justicia, se lanzo al ataque y Serena solo se movió un poco para esquivar el ataque.

Serena.- solo hay una forma en la que yo haya podido matar a tu madre, solo si ella era una persona mala de otra forma no me atrevería

Kouji.- mi madre era la mujer mas buena en este mundo, a pesar de que no se mucho de ella se que lo era por que mi padre me lo dijo, él también resulto muy herido con tu ataque y no te lo perdonare!!

Intento atacar de nuevo pero no le era posible, las Sailors ya se habían transformado, Serena había pedido resolver el asunto ella pero, estarían listas para cualquier cosa, Rini quería ir con su madre y Darien no se lo permitía ella podía ser lastimada y no se permitiría perder las dos cosas que mas amaba en este mundo. Otra persona apareció todos en ese lugar lo conocían.

Vaya! sentí un despliegue de energía sabía que los defensores de este planeta debían estar cerca, miro a Serena quien también volteo a verlo, esos ojos pensó, yo los e visto antes, esa chica, Kouji supo que era su oportunidad, empuño su espada y la uso, Serena no se dio cuenta todos estaban mirando hacia donde estaba el recién llegado, hasta que...

El frío acero de la espada había atravesando a Serena, Diamante se había dado cuenta al ver la Sangre de Serena manchando sus ropas mientras caía al piso, ni un solo grito de dolor se quedo en el piso mirando al cielo, Diamante miro con desagrado a Serena y fue cuando el resto se dio cuenta de que Serena tenía incrustada la espada de Kouji.

Todo parecía indicar que el único culpable era Diamante, el había mandado al muchacho y las Sailors lo iban a atacar Diamante llamo a uno de sus sirvientes para defenderlo de las Sailors Darien quería ir tanto como Rini y Kouji estaba frente a ellos y no les permitía pasar, se desangrara morirá terriblemente y no podrán hacer nada no se los permitiré, Rini estaba llorando, si mi madre te quito a tu madre como dices tu me estas quitando a la mía!! Kouji se quedo asombrado con tales palabras, Zafiro llegó en ese momento, que estaba pasando, su hermano peleando con unas chicas y un señor con una niña frente a un muchachito mientras una joven se desangraba, que diablos pasaba? miro a la chica que estaba en el piso estaba inmóvil viendo el cielo, sus lagrimas salían mas su rostro no parecía de dolor era como si no tuviera esa espada atravesada, su paz se había terminado, ese chico le era familiar y no podía recordar por que, Zafiro supo quien era la chica, la recordaba, enseguida fue con ella, Suki!!...

Serena volteo a verlo, Zafiro no entendía nada, donde esta Toya? su rostro de preocupación no era para menos, Diamante lo escucho, Suki había dicho Suki, pero no se parecía a Suki, y si así era donde estaba el maldito de Toya, no había perdido esa competencia para que ahora ella estuviera así, Alto!!!, Zafiro quien aun estaba con Serena quería detener todo, todos voltearon a verlo quedándose inmóviles, Suki te voy a retirar la espada para así poder curarte esta bien solo dolerá un poco, Serena parecía aun no reaccionar, Zafiro tomo la espada y estaba por sacarla pero, Serena puso su mano y no lo dejo, espera dijo, su mano estaba helada, esta espada yo la conozco, dijo mientras Zafiro no entendía absolutamente nada, admitía que ella siempre había sido algo misterios pero, ella se puso de pie como si nada hubiera pasado, Kouji no lo podía creer, estaba seguro de que ella sufría de que estaba muriendo, Serena retiro la espada y la observaba, si yo e visto esta espada antes y estoy segura de que no te pertenece por que, por que no nos cuentas lo que realmente sabes, él muchacho estaba un poco aterrado, Serena volvió a hablar, no eres un chico malo pudiste matarme mas no lo hiciste solo lastimaste mi hombro eso no es gran cosa, no si las comparo con lo que ya e sufrido, Serena le entregó la espada, este la tomo, estaba manchada por sangre de ella pero no había sido lo suficiente, estaba acorralado no sabía que decir así que solo se le ocurrió salir corriendo, intentaron detenerlo y Serena no se los permitió.

Kouji se encontraba de nuevo solo, enojado, muy molesto, no pudo matarla, realmente había tenido la oportunidad, su corazón estaba allí y no fue capaz de atravezarlo, por que? por que? otra vez se encontraba hablando con el viento.

- Por que no la mataste

No lo se decía mientras tomaba su cabeza y la sacudía, no pude, ella realmente me hizo dudar y si en verdad no es la culpable

- Serena es su nombre no es así

Kouji se quedo muy serió, si ese es su nombre

- Que no vez que solo te esta engañando igual que a tu madre, ella terminara por matarte

Kouji se puso de pie, ella estaba herida debía apresurarse y aprovechar, jugar su juego, que crea que tiene su confianza y después ser el quien traicione, no dejaría las cosas así como así. Estaba por irse cuando alguien le puso la mano en el hombro, Kouji volteó, era su padre, él estaba allí, su padre tomo la espada de Kouji, esta aun estaba manchada de sangre, se quedo muy serió, miro a su hijo y solo pregunto fríamente, por que esta manchada mi espada? Kouji no sabía que decir, mataste a alguien pregunto de nuevo, Kouji solo movió su cabeza en forma negativa, Padre se quien es la persona que mato a mi madre intente matarla y falle por favor tienes que ayudarme ella era tu esposa! rogaba el muchacho y si no me ayudas entonces apártate de mi camino que no me iré sin lograrlo, así que la encontraste y estas seguro? Kouji enseño el par de aretes, ella tenía el par y tiene los poderes suficientes como para matar a alguien, debemos detenerla antes de que le arruine la vida a alguien mas, esta bien debes decirme quien es antes de intentar matarla, Kouji se emociono un poco, me ayudaras?, no lo se...

*****

Serena estaba descansando, después de lo que había pasado le había dolido mucho la cabeza eso quería decir que algunos recuerdos regresaban y Darien no sabía ya que sentir pero, lo que si sentía era miedo, miedo de pensar que la perdería.

Diamante.- bien no se bien lo que pasa pero, donde esta Toya?

Rei.- eso nosotros también lo queremos saber

Darien.- después de que ellos se casaron paso casi un año ella volvió algo paso que ella olvido sus recuerdos y poco a poco los ha ido recuperando, de hecho ahora mismo esta recordando parece que ocurre cuando ve algo que se lo recuerda

Lita.- Zafiro como supiste que era Suki

Zafiro.- mi hermano y Toya compitieron por ella y eso me permitió ver su verdadera forma, ella me pidió que guardara el secreto

Mina.- a que han venido?

Diamante.- al parecer a nada, no después de esto

Zafiro.- ustedes nos conocían por que? como?

Amy.- ustedes en nuestro pasado nos atacaron a pesar de ser seres del futuro 

- Fueron influenciados por el gran Sabio quien los manipulo para apoderarse de la tierra, el mato a Zafiro y provoco la muerte de varios de tus súbditos, solo las hermanas de la persecución se quedaron a vivir en este planeta si lo deseas ustedes pueden quedarse a vivir en este planeta como si fuera el suyo tener una vida pacifica

Todos voltearon, Serena!! Darien fue con ella, estas bien, Rini también fue a abrazarla, mamá nos preocupaste. 

Serena.- todo va a estar bien no tienen de que preocuparse

Zafiro.- nosotros ayudaremos en lo que podamos

Darién.- bien creo que será mejor pensar las cosas y hacer un plan

Serena.- por favor, es casi un niño, él no me puede dañar, debemos encontrarlo y aclarar el asunto, además él esta solo

Todos se quedaron sin habla, bueno eso sonaba razonable, solo que era buena idea confiarse tanto? 

Serena se había escabullido de su propia casa de seguro la estaban buscando en ese momento, necesitaba pensar un poco las cosas y había decidido ir a un lugar solitario y pacifico, un lindo puente sobre un río, el pasto verde y los árboles frondosos, ese lugar le agradaba casi no iba gente a ese lugar por lo tanto ruido no había.

Un joven que iba caminando por ese lugar, se detuvo, le importa si me quedo un rato aquí, Serena ni siquiera volteo, no, no me importa fue lo que dijo, el extraño se recargo en el puente justo como Serena se encontraba, este lugar es muy agradable, interrumpió el silencio, Oh! lo siento desea silencio? no esta bien dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro, sabe, este lugar no es el mas bonito de esta ciudad sin embargo, se quedo callada, el extraño se quedo mirándola, ella volteo con otra sonrisa y le dijo, es uno de mis lugares favoritos, volvió a recargarse en el puente, por que?, empezó a preguntar, por que le gusta tanto?, bueno contesto, cuando estoy aquí y el viento sopla siento como si me susurrara al oído "todo esta bien" y luego al ver mi sonrisa reflejada en el río siento que el viento no me miente, creo que todo lo que dice es verdad, es un momento de tranquilidad para mi no me preocupo por nada, lo único malo es que cuando me voy temo que se torne una mentira... él extraño se quedo serió, tiene muchos problemas?, oh no dijo rápidamente, bueno... todos tenemos problemas lo malo es que a veces los olvidamos eso no es malo, lo malo es cuando los olvidamos y los dejamos sin resolver, sabe no e querido decir mi problema por que me apena decírselo a una chica pero, que remedio estoy perdido me podría decir en que dirección esta la ciudad?, Serena se río, ji, ji, ojalá todos los problemas fueran así de simples, apunto al norte por un camino que atravesaba el puente, por allá esta, gracias dijo, en verdad es usted una persona muy extraña, agradable pero, extraña, Serena volteó a que se refie... él ya no estaba, eso si había sido raro.

*****

Darien buscaba a Serena, era de esperarse, hasta que por fin la vio...

Darien.- Serena!!!

Serena.- por favor no digas nada

Darien.- como no quieres que diga algo, me aterre al no saber en donde estabas, Serena no te alejes de mi pase lo que pase, quédate a mi lado

Darien la abrazo, no me apartare de ti dijo, con esas palabras la abrazo mas fuerte como si lo que hubiera dicho fuese una mentira, una cruel mentira y en el momento de soltarla ella se fuera a ir, ese momento fue tan angustioso y a la vez no deseaba que fuese de otra forma, la aparto un poco de si y la miro a los ojos, debes confiar un poco mas en mi, después de todo una buena relación entre pareja se basa en eso, yo si... esta bien siempre e confiado en ti y no empezare a dudar ahora, Darien le sonrió, Serena se acerco para poder besarlo y sus labios se unieron, un feliz y amargo beso, feliz? por que no deseaba estar con nadie mas en ese momento era suya y de nadie mas, amargo? por que temía que fuese el ultimo después de todo estaba seguro de lo que pasaría, otra batalla se acercaba y con ella la oportunidad de destrozar su corazón y no solo el suyo si no el de su hija si perdía a su madre.

Aquella vez se habían arruinado las compras era seguro que se volverían a arruinar y tuvieron razón, Kouji apareció, solo que en esa ocasión las personas no se darían cuenta.

Serena.- por fin apareces pero, si deseas matarme tendrás que atraparme

Serena salió corriendo y todos detrás de ella, casi llegaba aun lugar menos habitado pero, su cabeza comenzó a dolerle al punto en que tuvo que detenerse mientras tomaba con sus manos la cabeza, pudo llegar a un callejón y recargarse en la pared Kouji llegó en ese momento, Serena quería adentrarse aun mas en el callejón pero un sujeto no se lo permitió.

Serena.- Usted!!! esta perdido de nuevo? Disculpe pero, no puedo ayudarlo en este momento por favor salga del callejón por allí hay mucha gente 

Kouji.- mi padre no esta perdido, él a venido a ayudarme

Los demás llegaron en ese momento pero, que era lo que estaba pasando, era una broma o algo así?.

Serena.- tu padre? entonces por que no intento matarme en el puente?

Kouji.- ya la habías visto padre?!!

El padre de Kouji no decía una sola palabra, Darien se acerco un poco, él es su padre pero, ese muchacho tenía 14 años como? ahora si no lo entendía, tal vez eso fue, tal vez Serena si había matado a su madre aunque...?

Serena.- que es lo que quieren? yo no mate a esa persona

Darien.- que es lo que pasa? 

Diamante.- es una broma?

Kouji.- por fin vas a pagar, yo solo no lo hubiera podido lograr pero, con mi padre aquí

Su cabeza ya no le daba vueltas todo estaba claro, ahora recordaba a ese sujeto, ese muchacho era hijo de él pero, entonces... un poco de tristeza la invadió, tenía que saberlo.

Serena.- dime como se llamaba tu madre, tal vez, tal vez así lo recuerde

Kouji.- mi madre? no mereces saberlo

Serena.- estoy segura de que no la mate, y sabes por que lo estoy?

Kouji.- tendrá que ser una muy buena prueba 

Serena.- por que ya se quien es tu padre, la pregunta es, quien es tu madre? conozco a tu padre hace años y no recuerdo que él haya tenido hijos además para tu edad es imposible hace 13 años no tenía ni si quiera novia 

Kouji.- cállate!! pues yo soy prueba de ello, por tu culpa me robaron mi niñez

Serena.- tu niñez? no entiendo como

Kouji.- cuando solo yo sobreviví no había nadie que se encargara de los asuntos familiares mis abuelos ya estaban viejos y para cuando yo tuviera suficiente edad ellos no podrían enseñarme todo a tiempo no estaría listo así que hicieron que yo creciera mas rápidamente en una semana yo ya tenía 4 no fue suficiente puesto que aun no podría aprender así que cuando tuve 6 mi padre apareció y todo fue en 3 semanas, sabes lo que es tener 6 años en 3 semanas, mi padre no me conocía ni yo a él, aun estaba débil y a pesar de que esta conmigo no a sido fácil sin mi madre!!

Serena empezó a llorar, Kouji lo noto, mas no lo entendió muy bien, eran lagrimas de arrepentimiento? lagrimas por lastima? 

Serena.- ahora ya se quien es tu madre, si la recuerdo bien, tal vez tengas razón, tal vez si fui yo quien la mato

Todos se quedaron en Shock con tales palabras, ella realmente la había matado por que? Darien ya no entendía pero si lo que ese niño había dicho era cierto, debería tener 8 años, y su padre él no decía nada por que...? 

TSUZUKU...

Nota.- Sorry, siento tener que dejarlo así je, je... se que esta corto pero, este fic terminaría en el cap 30 y no me será posible el final será en el 31 uno mas ^_^.

En el siguiente cap se sabrá por fin quienes son ellos aunque ya les di muchas pistas, esta fácil, cap 29 "Okasan wa doko ka" (mamá donde estas?). Satsuki-chan!!!! pequeña escurridiza no te alejes así... Personaje nuevo ^_^.

BAICHA 


	29. Okasan wa doko ka

**Z**SECRETOS DE LA LUNA****Z********

****

****

**CAPITULO VEINTINUEVE******

*** OKASAN WA DOKO KA***

**(MAMA DONDE ESTAS?) **

**                                                                                                                 CREATED  BY  BUNY**

**-----**o0O0o******-----**

**Todos seguían igual no podían creer lo que ella había dicho, ninguno de ellos, Kouji por su parte estaba satisfecho de escuchar la verdad de sus labios ahora su padre no dudaría de él aunque…**

**Ella había sido tan buena, eso era difícil de creer incluso sabiendo que todo era una charada un poco de teatro para confundir a los demás, era tan fácil a veces jugar con la mente de los demás, demasiado fácil.**

**Serena avanzo a donde estaba Kouji, quería tocar su rostro, fue su padre quien no se lo permitió, acaso ahora quieres matar a mi hijo no te basto con matar a su madre!! Fue lo que dijo en un tono retante y enojado, ella solo se quedo callada por unos segundos volteo a ver a sus amigos los cuales estaban boquiabiertas, simplemente creían estar en una mentira, después ella se reiría y les diría a todos "Cayeron en la broma" y empezaría a carcajearse por que todos fueron unos ilusos, mas no era así y había que encarar la verdad, Rini fue la primera en querer acercarse a su mamá, mas ella le ordeno que no se acercara, definitivamente era peligroso y no se permitiría hacer otra desgracia mas.**

**Diamante fue el mas impaciente, no soportaba mas, esa incógnita, como se atrevía ese maldito a hablarle así a ella.**

**Diamante.- es esto una broma? Pagaras por esto Toya!!**

**Kouji.- conoces a mi padre?**

**Kouji volteo de inmediato, esas personas lo miraban, él era el hijo de Toya, como era eso posible, había sido esa la razón de Serena de matar a su madre, Toya ya tenía otra mujer antes de casarse con Serena, Zafiro intento calmar un poco a Diamante ya que empezaba a perder la paciencia y esa virtud no se le había concedido a su hermano mayor.**

**Toya.- ciertamente, no se de lo que hablas, no recuerdo a ninguno de ustedes mas eso es lógico puesto que perdí mi memoria, pero ella ya confeso su crimen y deben entregarla a nosotros**

**Kouji.- mi padre tiene razón, por que proteger a alguien que los a engañado todo este tiempo**

**Darien.- por que la amamos!! Ella también perdió la memoria, que fue lo paso**

**Serena, decía una y otra vez que no con su cabeza su rostro de resignación pidiendo a sus amigos que no la interrumpieran, que la dejaran manejar esto, mas Darien no estaba de acuerdo, sabía que sufriría al final mas deseaba saber lo que había pasado.**

**Kouji saco una soga y se la lanzo a Serena la amarraría y se la llevarían para castigarla en su planeta con sus propias leyes, claro que una atrocidad como matar a la esposa del príncipe solo merecía la muerte. Diamante lanzo unas dagas de hielo para  interceptar la cuerda, regresándosela al que la había lanzado, su enojo era evidente, no le permitió atraparla, Serena volteo con Diamante y después con el resto.**

**Serena.- por favor no interfieran dejen que nos retiremos pacíficamente, no deseo afectar a mas personas**

**Rini.- pero mamá! No nos puedes abandonar**

**Kouji.- ella debe pagar!! Me arrebato a mi madre!!**

**Rini.- entonces yo iré por ti, tu me estas arrebatando a mi madre, entonces yo tendré que vengarme mas tarde, no me quites a mi madre!!!!**

**Darien.- Rini…  **

**Darien volteo a ver a Toya, sabía que si hijo estaba cegado por el odio y la venganza y que con el no podría razonas así que Toya ahora era su única esperanza.**

**Darien.- Toya…! Por que no mejor lo hablamos se, se que se puede llegar a un acuerdo que nos beneficie a todos, esto tiene solución hazlo por nuestra amistad**

**Toya.- amistad? Tu eres mi amigo? **

**Darien.- somos amigos de la infancia, se que no lo recuerdas, pero es verdad!**

**Toya.- va!! Amigo al lado de esa asesina, me quito a mi esposa y mas que nada hizo infeliz a mi hijo**

**Darien.- si así era entonces por que te tu…**

**Antes de que Darien pudiera terminar de hablar Kouji se abalanzo contra Serena, la atraparía no lo convencerían de ninguna manera, estaba tan cerca y no dejaría ir la oportunidad, de nuevo fue detenido por Diamante, te dije que no te lo permitiría fueron sus palabras finales, Kouji se estaba molestando realmente, golpeo a Diamante en las piernas haciéndolo caer al piso y dándole la oportunidad de atrapar a Serena, solo que esta vez fue Rini quien se interpuso, No me quites a mi madre!!! Gritaba mientras extendía su brazos para que él no pudiera acercársele a su madre, Kouji realmente estaba muy molesto, a tal punto que se estaba desesperando, sentía una energía que recorría su cuerpo, la desesperación y el enojo hacían que esta aumentara, podía sentirla recorrer su cuerpo era demasiada y empezaba a doler, se abrazo a si mismo, el dolos era abrumador, Serena alejo a Rini corrió a abrazar a Kouji mientras gritaba No!!! Kouji empezó a gritar llamando la atención de todos, Toya iba con su hijo mas se detuvo, sus gritos se habían acabado, Serena lo abrazaba, al parecer se había desmayado, solo que ahora la nueva interrogante era que había pasado? Kouji despertó sintió unos brazos a su alrededor, Serena lo estaba abrazando en un acto impulsivo intento liberarse y Serena lo libero, después empezó a alejarse, su rostro, su rostro expresaba un poco de pánico mientras se alejaba, Diamante se acerco a ella, aléjate!! Le dijo, estaba aterrada, Kouji no entendía nada, primero esa energía oprimiéndolo y ahora se sentía tan bien sin rencor, el deseo de venganza se había esfumado así de repente, todos eso años que la había estado odiando y ahora el sentimiento había desaparecido.**

**Solo unos segundos pasaron, eternos para los presentes los cuales aun no entendían la situación, que demonios pasaba!!!**

**Zafiro estaba con Diamante él se encontraba bien, no había recibido mucho daño, después de todo esa no había sido la intención de Serena, Rini también quiso acercarse, solo que Darien no se lo permitió, ella volteo a ver a su padre, Por que no la dejaba ir, era su madre , Doushite?? (Por que??).**

**Zafiro se puso de pie al ver que Diamante estaba bien volteo con Toya el cual también estaba igual que los demás, una rara energía se sentía por todos lados hasta que una voz que se escucho en todas parte dijo.**

**- Por fin... ya es tiempo**

**Después de escuchas esa voz la energía se empezó a sentir  provenía de un lugar, solo de uno ... de Serena .**

**Un grito desesperado se escucho, una ráfaga de aire oscura salía de si y la envolvía,  comenzó a flotar  hasta que el grito seso...**

**Sus ojos que habían permanecido cerrados durante aquel extraño suceso se abrían poco a poco, sus ojos, ella se veía extraña, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios , Diamante quien ya se encontraba de pie no se daría por vencido quiso llegar de nuevo con la rubia, tenía tanto que preguntar.  Al llegar a ella se quedo callado, era como si todo lo que tuviera que decir se le hubiera borrado de su mente, estaba allí mudo, hasta que Serena le dedico una sonrisa mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza , no lo entiendes verdad? Dijo de una manera muy amable y cálida, ella era la persona que el había conocido, sentía como si ya no tuviera preguntas pues todo parecía resuelto ya, como preguntar si no sabía nada.**

**Serena puso su mano en el hombro de Diamante, te explicare lo que pasa dijo, frunció el ceño, parecía molesta por algo, apretó fuertemente el hombro parecía como si le fuese arrancar el hombro lo alzo, vaya que tenía fuerza! Y lo lanzo a Zafiro.**

**- Te diré lo que pasa!! pasa que solo querían este planeta, oh! Claro todo lo hacen por su familia, para que ellos tengan la vida que debieron merecer... **

**La luna símbolo de que era la princesa de la luna estaba formándose en su frente, brillo con mucha luminosidad como cada vez que aparecía, después se fue ensombreciendo poco a poco tornándose a un amarillo pálido.**

**- Solo querías este planeta para poder vivir como ustedes creían merecerlo, lleno de flores... lleno de luz... tan lleno de vida, no como el planeta al que habían sido confinados, Todos son unos egoístas!! solo me buscaban para obtener lo que querían!!!! tu y tu estúpido hermano, pero claro... Zafiro el niño bueno, siempre tan sumiso, acatando las ordenes de su hermano por que lo quiere, después de todo es su sangre, mas no significaba que tuviera sus propios motivos, los mismos que su hermano el mismo ideal, solo soy un escalón mas para lograr sus propósitos!   **

**Esto estaba saliéndose de control, Mars la haría entrar en razón, Serena fue mas rápida que eso, fue tan veloz que nadie se dio cuenta, Serena estaba frente a Mars.**

**- Piensas detenerme, por favor soy tu princesa la que juraste proteger hace ya milenios, dime en verdad has cumplido tu deber?**

**Mars se quedo muy callada no podía responder a eso era como si su voz no existiera y nadie se atrevía a decir nada.**

**Mars.- lo e intentado!!  Eres alguien muy preciada para mi y no dudaría en protegerte**

**Serena.- ah… no? estas sumamente segura de lo que dices.**

**Mars.- por supuesto que sí!**

**Serena.- mentirosa…**

**Todos, no sabían que decir, por que Serena dudaba de tales palabras que argumentos tenía para decir lo contrario a ellos les constaba que Rei era una de sus mejores Sailor la mas leal por decirlo así la mas valiente de sus guerreras.**

**Serena.- ahora me dirás que me protegías por que era tu deber, miren la doncella extraña puede ver el futuro y a los espíritus que, miedo...! yo no quiero tener relaciones con una chica así, te quedaste a mi lado por que a mi esas cosas no me importaban, ganaste tu popularidad, oh! Si la chica dedicada la que todo lo puede, mas escondiste lo que realmente eras por miedo, tu reputación era muy importante verdad? Te agrada estar a mi lado por que te sientes superior, oh! Mira hay va la torpe de Serena y llegas tu con tu aire de superioridad, dime!! No es cierto que tu querías el mando, querías ser la líder de las Sailors, lo conseguiste no? después de que supiste que era tu princesa el mando se te paso a ti.**

**Serena se acerco a Rei era seguro que la atacaría, Amy quien era la persona mas cerca de ella se atrevió a interferir, No te permitiré que continúes con esto, Amy había estado viendo en su mini computadora y había detectado una presencia maligna, claro que no era necesario ya que todos sabían eso, era algo obvio después de los sucesos acontecidos.**

**Mercury.- reacciona Serena no somos tus enemigos somos tus amigos!!**

**Serena.- cierto hay mas de una de mis… "amigas"**

**Mercury.- como puedes decir eso?! Somos tus amigos, no tienes por que dudar**

**Serena.- vaya! La débil Sailor se opone, es mas de lo que puedes presumir**

**Mercury.- me vas a decir que yo también te e protegido por que me conviene**

**Serena.- así es, después de todo tu eres la inteligente del grupo**

**Mercury.- Serena, reacciona esa no eres tu, recuerda que…**

**Serena.- Cállate!!! No tienes derecho a decirme nada! Ya tuviste tus centenares de oportunidades, la chica estudiosa que no tiene amigos, no sirve para el deporte, es muy poco sociable, prefiere sumergirse en sus libros, esos libros que ni siquiera el autor entiende de seguro, la favorita de los profesores… amistad… eso era lo que buscabas realmente, la típica chica poco popular, la que solo entra en las conversaciones por un segundo y después se olvida, sin mi no tendrías a nadie, la chica solitaria y su madre que esta demasiado ocupada como para escuchar tus problemas, solo me querías para que alguien te escuchara, eso era todo lo que quería un oído para luego desecharle**

**Mercury.- eso no es cierto!!**

**Serena.- bien, dime que no es cierto todo lo que dije, tu madre rara vez esta contigo y si lo esta es por razones de trabajo por eso entraste a estudiar medicina para acercarte a tu madre, di ahora que es mentira todo lo que te dije**

**Mercury.- … yo, **

**Mina no dejaría que esto continuara mas, Serena!! Por favor detente, Serena se le quedo viendo, se alejo un poco estaba claro interferirían todas.**

**Serena.- para no hacer ya mucha de emoción creo que de una buena vez te diré tus faltas**

**Mina.- Serena! No encontraras nada en mi**

**Serena.- oh! Pero estas muy equivocada, la supuesta princesa, no, no, solo otra Sailor, la mas admirada del grupo por ser Sailor V no te diré que te acercaste a mi para ganar popularidad puesto que tu sola supiste como ganártela, pero…**

**Venus.- no puedes… no tienes nada en mi contra**

**Serena.- un amor fallido, por eso te fuiste de Londres, el hombre al que amabas, quería a tu mejor amiga, no es así, siempre quisiste ser el centro de atención, que todo el mundo girara a tu alrededor, pero que paso? Eras demasiado energética en eso, la chica rara e infantil, nadie te seguía puesto que eras un poco absurda, solo yo te seguía en tus tonterías, cantante? No lo creo, la única admiradora que tenías era yo, la única que te alababa, solo yo, solo eso quería de mi, tu espacio privado para ser el centro de atención y eso lo lograbas conmigo **

**Venus.- cállate!!!! No sigas mas!!! **

**Serena.- no olvidemos a la ultima Sailor, no te salvaras**

**Júpiter.- Serena, se que esto no será inútil tienes que recapacitar, por favor**

**Serena.- ja! No tienes derecho a exigir nada, nadie!! Estas ansiosa por escuchar no es así**

**Júpiter.- …**

**Serena.- claro que de seguro ya tienes una idea de lo que te voy a decir y tu plan es soportar y así no quedaras como ellas sumergidas en sus pensamientos, perdidas en el remordimiento, no pueden defenderse mas, pero, a pesar de ser la mas fuerte eres las mas vulnerable de todas, tu mente te traiciona, no es una buena arma para ti sabes**

**Júpiter.- eso jamás me a importado, por que tengo a mis amigas que me apoyan, así como te hemos apoyado siempre**

**Serena.- no importa ya, eres la chica con el peor temperamento, la temida por todos, te sorprendiste cuando llegue a tu lado y te salude, sin temor a que me golpearas, claro mientras no me tema podré platicar con ella, tu también estabas llena de soledad, y me protegiste cierto, eso era por que defendías tus intereses, nadie te hablaría mientras no tuvieras una sola chica que se atreviera a estar contigo, o por lo menos un novio, las chicas con novio son mas populares, a pesar de que yo no lo tenia lo era, y decidiste que era lo mejor para ti, una amiga popular de seguro ella les enseñaría a los demás a no temerte.**

**Júpiter.- basta! No tienes derecho a hablarnos así**

**Serena.- por que no? es mentira lo que he dicho, acaso alguien era tu amigo antes de conocerme, todos te huían, no es así…**

**Júpiter.- como nos haces esto… Serena…**

**Rini se libero de su padre no se quedaría así, estaba lastimando a todos, llego con ella y se abrazo de sus piernas, mamá!!! TOT Por favor volvamos a casa y continuemos con nuestras vidas por favor!! **

**Serena la miro una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, era la de siempre, por lo menos eso aparentaba, había vuelto, Rini lo habría logrado? Se agacho y la tomo en brazos.**

**Serena.- deseas que nos vayamos?**

**Rini.- si por favor**

**Serena.- cierto esta atardeciendo y debes tomar tu siesta**

**Rini.- entonces ˆ_ˆ nos iremos a casa?**

**Serena.- pero no podemos**

**Rini.- por que no?**

**Serena.- no seas tan egoísta, cariño tenemos visitas**

**Rini.- ellos no son nuestros amigos solo vinieron a hacernos daño**

**Serena.- mmm… tal vez tengas razón, mas no significa que regresaremos, no hasta…**

**Rini.- ¿?**

**Serena.- siempre fuiste una niña muy egoísta, prefieres estar con tu padre que con migo, la verdad es que no me quieres, **

**Rini.- Mamá!! **

**Serena la tomo del cuello, esto hizo que todos se exaltaran, como podía hacer eso a su propia hija, **

**Serena.- has sido una niña muy malcriada, y no pienso echarme la culpa de eso, no me amas como deberías, me soportas por ser tu madre y por que obedeces a tu padre, "Rini hazle caso a tu madre" eres una malagradecida, eres la hija que siempre quise y nunca tuve!!!**

**Serena estaba asfixiando a la pequeña, era de seguro que la mataría, espera!! Escucho la voz de un niño.**

**Kouji.- ella te defendió no lo recuerdas, eres su madre**

**Serena se le quedo observando, no me hables en eso tono jovencito fueron sus palabras y después lanzo a Rini sin rumbo fijo, Darien fue corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo para lograr alcanzarla, y por poco y no lo logra.**

**Kouji.- por que? por que hacerle eso a tu propia hija**

**Serena.- ja! el chico que a venido a matarme, a vengar la muerte de su madre, no escucha razones, no piedad, no comprensión, no nada, simplemente venganza eso es todo, y para que para...**

**Toya se puso entre ella y Kouji, él no permitiría a Serena lastimar a su hijo.**

**Toya.- no te acerques!!! no lastimaras a mi hijo**

**Serena.- bien, tu serás primero, después de todo él puede ser considerado víctima**

**Toya.- a que te refieres?**

**Serena.- me refiero a que todo esto es tu culpa!!**

**Darien atrapara a Serena por la espalda, ella intentaba liberarse, mientras Darien intentaba calmarla, Serena! por favor reacciona, algo te esta controlando, no te lastimes mas...**

**Serena se libero de Darien, se quedo observándolo, después volteo a ver al resto de las personas que estaban en ese lugar, cayó de rodillas al piso y bajo la mirada.**

**Serena.- no debes preocuparte por esas pequeñeces...**

**Todos se quedaron estáticos, ella había vuelto a la normalidad?, ya había hablado como Serena una vez y resulto ser solo un engaño, ella parecía conocer todo sobre ellos y sabía exactamente donde atacar, el punto mas vulnerable de cada uno.**

**Serena.- no te preocupes ya que...  creo que ya no pueden lastimarme mas ^_^**

**Serena puso una sonrisa tierna y triste en cierto modo, empezó a ponerse de pie, limpio una pequeña lagrima que salía con su mano, camino hasta donde estaba Toya, al parecer no se detendría.**

**Serena.- Es una lastima que la verdadera culpable no ese aquí ahora**

**Toya.- la verdadera culpable?**

**Serena.- así es, y esa persona no es otra mas que tu madre**

**Toya.- mi madre? por que tendría ella la culpa de todo esto**

**Serena.- es verdad olvidaste todo igual que yo, sabes yo también perdí mi memoria, solo que a diferencia de ti yo e recuperado todos mis recuerdos, el veneno de Shania te afecto mas puesto que tu lo recibiste mas directamente, aun así no entiendo como fue que sobreviviste, ya que según tu madre, tu estabas muerto!!**

**Kouji.- lo estaba!! unos aldeanos lo encontraron casi muerto, lo llevaron al doctor, no parecía haber esperanzas, encontraron una rosa y de ahí tomaron para hacer la medicina, mi padre se recupero mas su memoria no volvía y hasta ahora no lo ha hecho!!!  **

****

**Serena.- ya veo, eso fue o que paso y supongo que con eso el queda libre de toda culpa, mas su madre, se dejo engañar por su madre y a ti te quitaron a tu madre, yo no soy entonces la asesina de tu madre, la que en verdad mato a tu madre fue tu abuela la reina Junmin!**

**Kouji.- que estas diciendo?**

**Serena.- Junmin, ella me arrebato todo, dijo que mi hijo había muerto, dijo que mi esposo estaba muerto, y sin ellos yo no tenía nada que hacer en ese planeta**

**Kouji.- pero mi padre, solo...**

**Toya.- estas diciendo que!!??**

**Darien.- quieren decir que Kouji es hijo de Toya y Serena?**

**Kouji.- pero!!  tu dijiste que mataste a mi madre**

**Serena.- después de todo eso, como crees que estaba? físicamente al parecer estaba recuperada, mas mi alma estaba muerta, yo lo estaba, volví aquí y poco después lo olvide todo, mis recuerdos fueron apareciendo a medida que pasaba el tiempo cuando veía a personas que me lo recordaban, ya no pueden lastimarme mas, ya no mas, solo los castigare para poder acabar con esto, no me pueden lastimar mas, por que ya no hay nada mas para hacerlo.**

**Toya.- aun no puedo creerte, necesito pruebas de que tu eres ella**

**Darien.- Serena!! por que no intentar comenzar de nuevo, por favor...**

**Serena.- claro empezar de nuevo, todo lo recorrido ya no sirve, olvídalo, es muy fácil de decir, es muy fácil aconsejar lo que uno no puede hacer, murieron revivieron, que importa ya!!**

**Darien.- por que no intentarlo?**

**Serena.- silencio!! tu menos que nadie tiene derecho a pedirme eso, después de todo eres la persona que mas me a hecho sufrir, me abandonaste!!!  ...   ...**

**Serena se quedo muy seria, parecía en shok no decía nada, fue cuando Toya aprovecho la oportunidad, saco su espada, estaba sobre Serena amenazando con la espada, a un lado de su cuello, todos estaban asustados, podría él lastimarla o ella se molestaría aun mas y lo mataría, mas el tiempo pasaba  y solo la escena parecía estar congelada, ninguno de los dos actuaba.**

**DEJA A NUESTRA PRINCESA!!!!**

**Una voz se escucho, no era difícil saber de quien se trataba, mas sailors aparecían en ese lugar, solo eran 4 y una de ella continuo.**

**Uranus.- te e dicho que liberes a nuestra princesa**

**Neptuno.- pero te has dado cuenta quien es?**

**Plut.- no puede ser, algo grave, realmente grave esta pasando, solo espero que no sea tarde**

**Uranus.- para eso estamos aquí, para arreglarlo**

**Uranus no podía atacar de lejos pues lastimaría a su princesa así que saco su arma y lo atacó.**

**Toya.- solo necesito saber la verdad!!  no se entrometan**

**Serena seguía en el suelo y Darien no despegaba su vista de ella, no lo soportaba mas, tenía que estar a su lado aunque eso significara que lo matara.**

**se arrodillo para poder levantarla, Serena lo miro, levanto su mano y toco el rostro de Darien, Darien de inmediato tomo su mano, le dolía tanto verla en ese estado, Hotaru se acerco y pudo ver una lágrima salir del ojo de Serena, en ese momento ella cerro sus ojos y volteo el rostro.**

**Serena.- tu me abandonaste (murmuro)**

**Darien.- siento tanto que sufras por mi culpa**

**Serena.- me abandonaste por que...**

**Darien.- no deseaba hacerlo**

**Serena.- por que me amas, Rini te ama por que sabe lo mucho que te amo, y tu la quieres por que sabes que es nuestra hija, y las sailors, todas ellas disfrutan de mi compañía, como pude? soy un mounstro.**

**Serena se llevo las manos al rostro era de seguro que ya estaba llorando y no deseaba que la vieran, Hotaru se atrevió a hablar.**

**Uranus.- nakanaide daijoubu (no llore todo esta bien)**

**Serena la observo, la sonrisa de Hotaru era cálida, Darien volteo a ver a Hotaru y de después a Serena, miro su frente la luna que tenia en ella no había cambiado seguía opaca y esta empezaba a oscurecer un poco mas, un miedo inexplicable  invadió a Darien, aléjate Hotaru!!!!!!!  Uranus en ese momento volteo a ver a Darien y fue cuando Serena le lanzo una esfera de energía en el estomago, se libero de Darien y se puso de pie, las otras tres sailor se dieron cuenta tras escuchar el grito de la sailor atacada.**

**Uranus.- que demonios esta pasando?!**

**Neptuno.- ataco a Hotaru, por que?**

**Toya.- por que digamos que no es ella misma**

**Kouji.- como sabrás que ella es mi madre**

**Plut.- tu madre? príncipe Toya es su hijo?**

**Toya.- así es, necesito saber si Serena fue mi esposa**

**Uranus.- que tonterías dices yo estuve en su boda**

**Toya.- cualquiera puede decir eso! además ustedes son amigas de ella **

**Darien.- explicaremos después ahora es mas importante este asunto**

**Neptuno.- y como esperas que te comprobemos que ella fue tu esposa?**

**Toya.- en las bodas de mi planeta hay dos personas que pueden testificarlo**

**Uranus.- Darien y yo fuimos los padrinos, podemos testificarlo, después de todo fue la condición que yo le impuse a Serena para dejarla, ahora me arrepiento, sabía que debía dejarla casarse contigo!!**

**Toya.- pro no confió enteramente en ustedes, esto es importante, lo entienden verdad?**

**Darien.- que hay del rito de la flor**

**Toya.- el rito de la flor, tienes razón si fue mi esposa es de seguro que la flor continua allí**

**Plut.- como sacarla?**

**Darien.- hay que atraparla para que Toya la saque**

**Todas las sailor se pusieron alrededor de Serena, Venus intento atraparla con su cadena, no funciono, jupiter lanzo su trueno en combinación con Uranus Plut y Neptuno para lanzarlo al piso y así ella perdiera el equilibrio, Mercury lanzo sus burbujas para esparcir la niebla, Mars lo había pensado un espíritu maligno se había apoderado de Serena y ella era la experta en espíritus lanzo su conjuro, pero Serena estaba preparada, mando a todas a volar y fue cuando Darien aprovecho para usar sus rosas y atraparla, estas se enredaron en todo su cuerpo solo su cabeza estaba libre, ella no luchaba por liberarse se quedo quieta.**

**Serena.- que ganaran con esto, si soy la madre de Kouji, al sacar la flor no pasara nada, no cambiara nada**

**Toya.- bueno es algo de lo que debo estar seguro**

**Toya se puso frente a Serena, era claro que Serena lo dejaría, introdujo su mano en la parte donde se encontraba el corazón y ahí estaba! la flor se desenredo del corazón de Serena, esta estaba de un color oscuro, ensombrecida por ese espíritu maligno de seguro, Serena cayó pesadamente, al quitarle la flor si había cambiado algo, la luna de su frente empezaba a tomar su color mas no por completo.**

**Toya.- al parecer esta flor almacenaba toda esa contaminación en su corazón**

**Darien.- solo espero que sea suficiente para qu ella luche**

**Kouji había visto la flor entonces ella si era su madre, en verdad lo era, por que tantas mentiras, por que le habían dicho todas esas mentiras, estuvo a punto de matar a su propia madre, las lagrimas empezaron a salir, no sabía si eso importaba ya, solo sabía que por fin tenía a su madre cerca y no se alejaría de ella tan fácilmente, no la volvería a perder.**

**Corrió para estar con ella, Toya lo tomo del brazo, era claro que aun era peligroso acercársele y no se lo permitiría, déjame rogó el muchacho, Kouji entiende es peligroso, cuando ella este bien te aseguro que podrás abrazarla, solo eso dijo y al parecer fue suficiente para que Kouji se detuviera, tienes razón, si pude esperar años podré esperar un poco mas, dijo un tanto resignado.**

**Mas sus deseos de estar con su madre lo traicionaron, en cuanto Toya no lo sostenía con firmeza se libero y corrió para estar con Serena...**

**Tsuzuku...**

**Nota.- Bueno la verdad es que tengo un conflicto con mis capítulos y la verdad es que le falta mucho todavía a esto, (no tanto) solo espero no pase de los 35 cap .^_^ **

**Tal vez tarde un poco en actualizar ya que la escuela no me permite mucho y ahora no tengo compu  .T_T así que pues nimodo je,je...**

**El próximo capitulo "Shigoto o sagashite" (busco trabajo) ahora si aparecerá Satsuki-chan y daré el desenlace de esto. Que pasara ahora que Toya esta de vuelta y con un hijo de Serena?, A quien amara realmente Serena? que pasara con Rini y Darien?     .^O^  BAICHA.**


	30. notas de la autora

** .ˆ_ˆ **hola solo quiero avisar que mi fic estará un poco suspendido, sera muy breve espero ya tengo una pequeña parte del fic   ¬¬ si como 2 paginas.  Ejem lo que pasa es que e tenido muchas tareas que hacer y pues je, je, no me e dado tiempo para poder escribir el fic, les prometo que será  pronto mm… que será como en haber no mas de un mes de hoy en adelante je,je, hoy es 30 de octubre oh!!!!  Y felicidades a todas por su día O_o  je,je si ya se que es mañana ja,ja,ja… (sin agra) 

Bueno  aprovechando la oportunidad quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que se molestaron en escribir un review para mi ˆOˆ!!!!  mil gracias (en orden de aparición, aunque se que es un poco tarde): 

Patri.- sorry que no te agradara que Serena no estuviera con Darien pero a estas alturas ya están juntos espero y lo hayas continuado

Sailor Angel 4.- bueno gracias ya separe un poco mas los diálogos  je,je.

Yatta.- una palabra para ti ¬¬ malvada! Ja,ja,ja…  gracias por el favor a Kaoru-ken

MGA FGA.- gracias por tu idea solo que ya lo e tenido planeado y tomo ideas pequeñas, pero la intención es lo que cuenta y mas bien es lo que el lector quiere leer  .ˆ-ˆ 

Usako.- gracias por avisar lo del cap que no se veía si no me mandan mail es de seguro que yo ni enterada aunque de todas formas publicaría los dos cap juntos, solo que no sería justo para ustedes, je,je…  me alegro el saber que les interesaba leer mi fic.

Vandea sama(Kagome) gracias por leer mi fic .ˆ-ˆ!!!!!   Eres muy buena onda 

Silver Moonlight.- gracias por los ánimos, es de seguro que terminare esta historia, claro la mayoría de las ideas están en mi cabeza pero pronto están publicadas

Seishiro.- Sorry por hacer sufrir a serena pero es parte de lo interesante, recuerda que todo en esta vida tiene su recompensa.

Moonlight8.- se que hice sufrir un poco con respecto al procedimiento de este chico Kouji pero pues la verdad tarde o temprano se descubre, gracias por animarte y escribir un revió .ˆ-ˆ en verdad gracias.

Maria-ma76.- hay cosas en la vida que a una le dan… ya!  En fin gracias por las felicitaciones y sobre todo gracias por agregarme a a tu lista eso me sube mucho los ánimos.   .ˆOˆ!!!!!!!!!  gracias.

También quiero dar unos agradecimientos especiales a:

Meri1.- gracias por seguir tan de cerca mi fic, se que te agrada mas la pareja Darien y Serena aun así me apoyaste con este fic y ahora viene lo bueno lo que tantas fans han esperado y Serena esta ahora con darien solo que se complica por Toya de nuevo y aH!!!  En fin se que te va agradar. Y sorry siempre te dejo con la incognita, lo se soy mala ja,ja,ja…

Mer.-  siempre me confundieron Meri y Tu  ja,ja… bueno es solo una letra de diferencia ja,ja,ja.. en fin gracias por seguir junto con meri tan de cerca mi fic, me apoyaste mucho y eso me dio mas ánimos para continué escribiendo, gracias.

Ladiserena.- también un agradecimiento especial a la que se hace llamar fan numero 1 de mi fic ja,ja,ja… aunque no me has escrito mas que un solo mail siempre lo has procurado y preguntado por mi fic en el chat, en fin muchas gracias también por estar en tu lista de favoritos eso en verdad me halaga…  .ˆOˆ!!!  arigatou!!      

Y sobre todo no podía faltar mis agradecimientos a la persona que hace todo esto posible ana_asakura.- gracias por todo, cuando estoy en aprietos aunque no tomo tu idea tal cual siempre me inspiro para poner algo.. que haria sin ti mujer!!!  Ja,ja,ja… 

¬¬ sepan que hay algunas cosas de mi fic que estaban planeadas y es culpa de ella que Toya exista!!!  Yo no lo iba a poner tanto la verdad es que si se iba a morir pero anita no me dejo y se alió con otras personas… ja,ja,ja.. me agrada mas como esta gracias.

Bueno y a todas esas personas que leen mi fic y no dejan review gracias también a mi me a pasado que esta pagina no me logea o algo así y no puedo dejar review a veces y después pues ya no me acuerdo je,je…  

GRACIAS A TODAS LAS FANS DE SAILOR MOON!!!

BAICHA.        


	31. Shigoto o sagashite

**Secretos de la Luna**

**CAPITULO TREINTA**

**Shigoto o Sagashite**

**(busco trabajo)**

**BY BUNY**

**---oOo---**

**Toya no había podido detenerlo, Kouji se había dejado llevar por el impulso, era demasiado tarde ni la misma Serena se había percatado de que Kouji abrazaba su brazo, Todos estaban quietos ni un solo movimiento o palabra, nada, la luna en su frente aun estaba de un color oscuro, ya no sabían que mas hacer, sin duda alguna algo malo iba a pasar.**

**Toya.- Kouji!!!!**

**Serena.- no te molestes en llamarlo**

**Kouji volteo a ver a Serena, su madre ella estaba allí, cuantos deseos de abrazarla, de decir su nombre de decirle cuanto la quería y por fin al estar frente a ella su voz parecía desaparecer, todo lo que en un momento de fantasía había soñado decirle se le habían olvidado por completo, era una extraña a la cual no sabía que decirle, solo se conformaba con estar a su lado, sintió que Serena lo rodeaba con sus brazos, ella lo abrazaba, sin duda, a pesar de estar influenciada por el mal ella, su cuerpo era calido.**

**Kouji.- Yo, ahora entiendo por que no pude matarte…**

**serena** abrió los ojos en forma asombrada, que quería decir con eso?  como que no pudo matarla? Serena sin poder evitar en su susurro solo dijo "no pudiste matarme"****

**Kouji solo la observo parecía como si ella no estuviera en ese momento, su mirada distante lo decía todo, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.**

**Kouji decidió seguir hablando aunque ella no lo escuchara.**

**Kouji.- No pude matarte, por que en el fondo sabía que eras una persona amable, por que en el fondo deseaba que alguien como tu fuera mi madre… mi madre, sabes lo bien que se escucha cuando sabes que ella esta cerca de ti…**

**Serena volteo a verlo, su rostro preocupado, rostro que Kouji no pudo evitar de ver, le entristecía, ella estaba preocupada por algo. Corre…  esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza como un suave y devastador murmullo, corre…  solo eso, mas sus pies no le obedecían en ese momento, CORRE…!!!  grito desesperadamente, empujo al muchacho, e intentaba caminar hacia atrás alejarse de Kouji lo mas que pudiera mas su caminado torpe no la dejaba avanzar demasiado, Kouji solo quería avanzar hacía ella, su padre lo detuvo lo tomo del brazo, Kouji sabía que era su padre quien lo detenía, quería volver a estar a su lado, quería volver a abrazarla, ella no era un mala persona solo, algo le estaba pasando y no sabía si él podría hacer algo para poder terminar con eso.**

**Kouji.- padre por favor permíteme estar a su lado, ella es mi madre no sabes lo mucho que e deseado que ella este con vida a pesar de que no tenía ninguna esperanza, yo solo…**

**Toya.- Kouji…  en este momento no es prudente, si pudiste esperar estos años podrás espera un poco mas**

**Kouji.- pero… no es lo mismo antes no tenía esperanzas ahora se que ella esta aquí, además me da miedo que le pase algo**

**Toya.- no te preocupes por eso ellos no la lastimaran**

**Kouji solo se le quedo viendo a su padre, en eso el tenía razón, ellos no la dañarían por lo menos no lo habían hecho,, y esperaba que así continuara.**

**Serena se alejaba lentamente,, Darien tomaría la oportunidad de confusión, Kouji había logrado algo talvez él era la clave para que ella volviera a la normalidad.**

**Una lagrima cayo al piso, era de la pequeña Rini, por que? Por que? Pasaba eso, por que no simplemente todo volvía a la normalidad?  OKAASAN!!!  Solo grito todos voltearon en ese momento, Kouji fue el que mas la entendió, estaba perdiendo a su madre, así que como el ya la había perdido antes.**

**- que esta pasando?   Una voz se escucho, alguien mas había aparecido, una voz femenina y sin duda un tanto preocupada, ella no venía sola iba acompañada.**

**Artemis.- Luna parece que tenías razón**

**Luna.- Toya! Pero, Serena sabía que algo malo estaba pasando**

**Darien.- Luna, Artemis!! No se acerquen a Serena **

**Luna y Artemis corrieron a donde estaba Darien, de seguro podría darles una pequeña explicación, ya que por el momento Serena parecía un poco mas calmada, Darien rápidamente les explico que nadie sabía lo que pasaba solo ella había reaccionado de esa forma lastimando a todos, y que el muchacho que estaba con Toya era hijo de Serena, esto dejo impresionados a los dos felinos, aun así Serena, la energía negativa se había apoderado de ella  y nada de lo que hacían lograba volverla a la normalidad, al parecer luchaba un poco mas, la luna de su frente la cual estaba negra ahora volvía a su habitual color, solo que no por completo.**

**Luna.- esto…**

**Artemis.- que te pasa Luna?**

**Luna.- esto, yo ahora entiendo**

**Darien.- se a calmado mas con Kouji creo que él es la clave para que ella vuelva a la normalidad**

**Luna.- no!  quiero decir que no lo conseguirán, por lo menos no de esa forma, **

**Artemis.- Luna… espera**

**La gatita sin siquiera dar aviso de sus próximas acciones se apresuro a ir con Serena, era algo muy sencillo lo que tenía que hacer o al menos eso parecía, rápidamente se puso frente a Serena, ella ya había pasado por esto, no recordaba por que pero sabía que ya había pasado por algo similar.**

**Una luz salio de su luna que se conecto con la de Serena, al contacto era como si Serena se resistiera, la luz le quemaba, eso se notaba puesto que se había tomado la cabeza con las manos intentando moverse y alejarse sin ningún resultado, se arrodillo hasta y puso sus manos en el piso para apoyarse un grito de dolor que hizo que todos se estremecieran, Kouji se libero de su padre de nuevo, que se suponía que le hacía, ella estaba sufriendo, llego hasta donde Serena y la abrazo, madre, madre la llamaba, Luna se sentó era todo lo que podía hacer, Serena cayó desmayada, había gastado mucha energía, Kouji la movía, deseaba que ella despertara, Darien llego junto a ellos.**

**Darien.- siempre hemos sido amigos esto es solo un malentendido, y creo que ambas partes estamos confundidos, por que no vamos a mi casa para que Serena se recupere y así aclarar todas nuestras dudas.**

**Toya.- bien, supongo que nada malo le pasara a mi hijo**

**Darien.- puedes estar seguro, después de todo es hijo de Serena y hermano de mi hija**

**Aun con un poco de desconfianza Kouji termina por convencer a su padre, no deseaba alejarse de Serena quería volver a ver a la misma chica alegre que conoció tras su llegada a la ciudad, la forma tan amable en que ella había sido, y ahora el saber que era su madre, no se permitiría alejarse.**

*********

**Serena estaba en su habitación todos estaban en la sala, tanto las sailors como Toya y su hijo, Rini había tomado cierto interés en conocer a su hermano, después de todo en algún momento deseo tener a un hermano mayor. **

**Toya no sabía muchas cosas mas sin embargo estaba dispuesto a contar todo lo que supiera.**

**Darien.- creo que para conocer todas las respuestas tendremos que esperar a que Serena despierte**

**Toya.- bueno creo que para ir aclarando dudas les contare todo lo que yo se.**

**[Flash Back]**

**Los ojos de un muchacho sumamente lastimado se abrían lentamente, este estaba muy confundido, su vista nublada poco a poco volvía a ver todo con mayor nitidez, un sujeto, un anciano aparentemente con un joven lo miraban con una sonrisa.**

**Por fin!!!  Despertó!!!!   Abuelo despertó!!!!!!!**

**Si asentía el anciano muy feliz, el chico aun estaba algo aturdido mas aun no entendía lo que pasaba de pronto por su mente paso la interrogante que hago en este lugar? Y sobre todo no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido su rostro de angustia elimino las sonrisas del anciano y el muchachito.  **

**Ya te sientes mejor le dijo el anciano, Toya lo miro a los ojos, si dijo es solo… se quedo callado, el muchachito acabo con el silencio gritando, no tienes hambre!!?? Toya dio una gran salto en la cama, pues no se esperaba tal efusividad en el muchacho, no gracias dijo el joven, yo solo, me podrían decir que fue lo que paso…?**

**El anciano se quedo callado, y el muchacho se sentó en una silla cercana a ellos, pues veras dijo el anciano, la verdad no sabemos lo que te paso solo, mi nieto te encontró muy mal herido y te trajimos a este lugar, al parecer te toco algo de la batalla que se llevó acabo en el palacio.**

**En el palacio? **

**Si el palacio repitió el anciano, estabas muy mal herido en tu hombro te curamos la herida y te vendamos y no mejorabas, encontramos una rosa a un lado tuyo, al parecer tenía efectos medicinales, al menos eso dijo el medico que la vio te pusimos en la herida después de volver a limpiarla y te pusimos vendajes nuevos llevas una semana inconsciente empezábamos a creer que no despertarías. Dime cuantos dedos vez.**

**El anciano empezó a pasar su dedo frente a Toya y este lo seguía, uno dijo, muy bien ^_^ entonces creo que tu recuperación va muy bien.**

**Toya nuevamente interrumpió entonces no sabe quien soy?**

**No, no lo sabemos.**

**Los días pasaron Toya pasaba cerca de palacio todos los días pues debía de llevar algunas plantas medicinales al doctor en agradecimiento al anciano quien tenía otras ocupaciones, Toya se hizo el ayudante del doctor por un tiempo hacía varios trabajos y siempre estaba por aquí y por allá, eso lo hacía con el fin de saber si alguien lo reconocería.**

**Un día visito el palacio, había un asunto en un terreno que nadie había querido resolver y decidieron que Toya se encargara, debía ir a palacio para consultar al Rey, al entrar tanto el Rey como la Reina quedaron pasmados, como podía ser posible???!!!  Él estaba muerto!!!  Esto no paso por alto por la Reina quien era la mas interesada, al día siguiente lo mando llamar junto con las personas con las que vivía, el anciano le explico la historia del muchacho, aun así la Reina debía estar segura…**

**Después de que la Reina descubrió que en verdad era Toya de inmediato fue llevado al palacio, le contaron lo sucedido, una batalla, ellos no habían estado presentes así que no podían decir lo que realmente paso, Su esposa había muerto, pero había dejado un heredero el cual era Kouji, después de un tiempo su hijo había escapado de casa y todo indicaba que estaba en el planeta tierra.**

**[Fin del Flash Back]**

**Toya.- como ven no se mucho tras una explosión yo caí y perdieron mi cuerpo, creo que había un pasaje secreto que según mi madre yo usaba de niño, después de tanto tiempo por fin sabía como me escapaba de palacio cuando era niño.**

**Darien.- Kouji como fue que llegaste aquí, como supiste que Serena estaba aquí?**

**Kouji.- bueno yo fui guiado por una voz**

**Ahora lo entiendo, por lo menos la  mayoría…**

**Todos al escuchar la voz voltearon, Serena!!! **

**Ella estaba allí, Darien no pudo evitar sentir una sensación extraña, era como desconfianza, no sabía con exactitud que era solo sabía que sentía un poco de temor ya que ella tenía que decidir, claro ella había vivido con el y tenido una hija, estaba claro que amor si había en su relación mas, en ese entonces no recordaba a Toya, la primera persona con la que se había casado y ahora que lo recordaba y con un hijo de por medio era claro que pasara lo que pasara alguien iba resultar sin Serena, Toya debía volver a su planeta era el príncipe no podía quedarse y su hijo, bueno…. Estaría dispuesto a dejar ir a Serena y si Rini quisiera ir con ella perdería a ambas.**

**Serena llego y se sentó entre Rini y Kouji su mirada estaba fija a la mesa y ella no decía nada, Kouji no espero a que ella dijera nada y la abrazo, madre…  fue como un susurro que hizo que Serena despertara.**

**Serena.- supongo que hay dudas no es así**

**Darien.- piensas contestarlas todas**

**Mina.- creo que no hay mucho que preguntar, sobre Toya y tu regreso mucho a quedado aclarado, solo…**

**Serena.- bien esa batalla contra Shania**

**Todos.- Shania!!!**

**Kouji.- quien es Shania?**

**Serena.- ella fue mi maestra cuando era niña, después paso algo y ella solo quería matarme, al parecer no fue derrotada y Toya fue el mas afectado con ese veneno intente quitarle el veneno pero fui alcanzada yo también, la rosa que te deje al parecer te sirvió de algo, tu la hiciste con lo poco que te quedaba de energía, pensé que estabas muerto eso dijo tu madre y ahora estamos en tremendo lió.**

**Darien.- cuando llegaste dijiste que entendías muchas cosas **

**Serena.- Kouji estaba influenciado por alguien, no recuerdo quien es solo se que es alguien que conozco, alguien que sabe todo sobre mi, es muy extraño, cuando Kouji estaba decidido a vengarse y yo lo abrace absorbí toda su energía negativa, era demasiada para controlar…   por favor todos, gomen nasai, gomen nasai**

**Haruka.- no hay nada que perdonar **

**Hotaru.- comprendemos que estabas siendo controlada por una energía maligna**

**Diamante.- nadie es lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir algo como lo que tu experimentaste**

**Zafiro.-pero dices que no sabes quien es**

**Serena.- así es, ahora…**

**Rei.- que es lo que pasara ahora Serena? cual será tu decisión?**

**Kouji.- Por favor vuelve con nosotros, yo… te necesito madre!!**

**Serena volteo a ver a Toya, realmente que hacer? Toya se puso de pie.**

**Toya.- bien yo me tengo que ir solo vine para saber si mi hijo estaba bien y ya no tengo mas que hacer en este lugar**

**Kouji.- pero padre!!!**

**Toya.- Serena, se que tu vida a cambiado y no puedo llegar como si nada a arruinar todo lo que has logrado en este tiempo, esta es tu decisión, si deseas volver estoy seguro que no tardare mucho en enamorarme de ti eres una maravillosa mujer me puedo dar cuanta por todos los amigos que se preocupan por ti, yo ya había salido de tu vida mas tu hijo tienes deseos de entrar en ella, yo no me opongo si el quiere pasar una temporada con su madre no le veo ningún problema**

**Kouji.- en verdad!!  padre puedo quedarme un tiempo**

**Toya.- solo si ella esta de acuerdo**

**Kouji.- madre puedo quedarme **

**Serena.- claro eso me haría muy feliz, Toya… gracias…**

**Darien pudo dar un respiro, Serena no se iría muchas cosas se habían aclarado y ah ora sabía que Toya estaba con bien solo que una duda había quedado y fue Amy quien se adelanto a preguntar.**

**Amy.- Y dinos Luna como supiste que hacer **

**Todas las miradas se fueron a ella, como sabía lo que había que hacer para calmar a Serena? La gatita solo volteo en todas direcciones ni ella sabía realmente que era lo que había pasado pero intentaría responder de todas formas.**

**Luna.- bueno creo que esto ya había pasado antes, fue la reina la que me lo indico en ese entonces, y recordaba algo de eso así que solo hice lo que creí correcto**

**Artemis.- la Reina hablas de la madre de Serena?**

**Luna.- así es**

**Lita.- esto ya había pasado antes?**

**Luna.- no lo recuerdo **

**Setsuna.- lo que si es que el futuro definitivamente a cambiado, no sabía de la existencia de este hijo ahora tendré que regresar a la puerta**

**Mina.- supongo que ya es hora de que volvamos además quiero platicar con Yaten sobre esto**

**Lita.-cierto debo irme, lo visitare en otra ocasión, me agradara conocer mas sobre tu hijo Serena**

**Amy.- si es importante que hablemos con los chicos y los mantengamos informados del asunto **

**Rei.- lo que quieren es que vuelvan!!  ya veo a Mina poniéndole de mas solo para que…**

**Haruka.- y que tu no deseas que vuelvan**

**Mishiru.- Hotaru, será mejor irnos nosotros también**

**Diamante.- nosotros también **

**Zafiro.- solo deseábamos encontrar a Suki para retirarnos eso era todo**

**Todos se marcharon sin duda deseaban que la familia se quedara y sobre todo darles tiempo para conocer un poco mas a Kouji.**

*********

**Serena estaba caminando por la cocina, habría y cerraba el refrigerador y no sacaba nada de el, era algo extraño, al menos eso pensaba Kouji, por que su madre de repente actuaba de esa manera? **

**Una vez mas Serena abrió el refrigerador y no saco nada, solo echo una mirada metió la mano movió algunas cosas y luego cerro la puerta.**

**Eso si era raro, estaba claro que algo la estaba molestando, pero, que podía ser? No lo soportaba, esa monotonía de abrir y cerrar el refrigerador lo estaba cansando y a la vez lo estaba alarmando, así que decidió preguntar que era lo que estaba pasando después de todo su madre no podía ser mas obvia, era como si le pidiera a gritos "Pregúntame que me pasa" **

**Kouji.- madre algo esta mal?**

** Serena lo miro a los ojos, se dirigió a él, Kouji estaba sentado en una mesita y ella solo lo observo, dio un suspiro y se sentó en una silla frente a el, puso sus manos en la mesa y fijo su mirada a un frutero que estaba allí.**

**Un suspiro mas, esto ya si que alertaba a Kouji, su madre no era así algo realmente malo estaba pasando.**

**Kouji.- por favor madre me estas preocupando que es lo que pasa?**

**Serena.- esta bien te lo voy a contar, aunque no se como empezar realmente**

**Kouji.- vamos, me tienes en suspenso**

**Serena.- pues te diré, después de todo eres hombre supongo que me puedes ayudar en algo, como se le puede dar a un hombre una noticia buena que en realidad es mala**

**Kouji.- como una noticia buena puede ser mala?**

**Serena.- pues… en realidad es buena, solo que… no se bien como explicar pero, esta noticia solo me a traído desgracias, no puedo decirte que es, puesto que el primero en enterarse debe de ser Darien**

**Kouji.- pues dime esta noticia se puede evitar **

**Serena.- no!  Ya no hay vuelta atrás**

**Kouji.- bien pues, por lo que e llegado a conocer a Darien se que él es un hombre comprensivo, solo díselo, estoy seguro de que te apoyara.**

**Serena.- creo que tienes razón, eres de gran ayuda ˆ_ˆ gracias.**

**Serena salio de la cocina, que cosa mas rara solo pensó, vaya que mi madre es una persona muy peculiar.  En eso Serena regreso de inmediato.**

**Serena.- oh! Lo olvide necesitas algo del centro las chicas y yo iremos de compras **

**Kouji.- oh! Si podrías dejarme en casa de un amigo queda de ida **

**Serena.- bien entonces alístate que nos iremos en …. (Serena observa el reloj) ha!!!  Ya es hora ya debería estar en casa de Rei me va a matar!!!  **

**Kouji solo rió, el solo necesitaba su mochila y eso era todo, en realidad quedarse en la tierra había sido de lo mejor, estaba en una escuela con chicos de su aparente edad y podía hacer muchas cosas que como príncipe nunca se le habían permitido, muchas libertades además de pasar mucho tiempo con su madre.**

**Kouji estaba por ir por su mochila cuando Rini se interpuso en la pasada.**

**Rini.- eres un malvado**

**Kouji.- a que te refieres? **

**Rini.- no te hagas!!  Iras de compras con mamá, por que?! Si yo debería ser a quien invite**

**Kouji.- me parece que solo escuchaste lo que te convino **

**Rini.- bueno esta claro que saldrás de esta casa con mamá y a mi no me invito**

**Kouji.- es caso perdido, tu nunca vas prefieres quedarte con tu padre o me equivocó?**

**Rini.- pero esta vez si quería ir!!!**

**Kouji.- solo quieres ir por que piensas que yo voy a ir, que te pasa? De repente te entraron los celos, solo debías de sentirte un poco desplazada, como crees que mamá se sentía cuando tu la rechazabas, nunca lo pensaste cierto, crees que no me e dado cuenta**

**Rini.- cállate!! tu no sabes nada **

**Kouji.- la verdad es que ella solo me llevara con un amigo que queda de ida, acaso crees que quiero ir, serán puras mujeres y de seguro me agarraran para que cargue todas sus compras, yo no quiero eso**

**Rini.- bueno eso ya no importa, lo que si es que ahora pasas mas tiempo con ella, me estas robando a mi madre**

**Kouji.- no se por que estas así conmigo hoy, lo cierto es que eres una egoísta**

**Rini.- yo egoísta? Debes estar bromeando**

**Kouji.- mamá estaba preocupada por algo, y tu estabas tan metida en lo tuyo que no te diste cuenta**

**Rini.- un problema? Que paso cuéntame**

**Kouji.- oh! Ahora si el interés verdad**

**Rini.- solo dime!!**

**Kouji.- bueno no le entendí muy bien, dijo algo de una noticia que es buena pero no en realidad, y que el primero en saber sería Darien**

**Rini.- que es lo que dices!!!??**

**Kouji.- tu sabes de que se trata?**

**Rini.- los hombres no saben nada de nada, mi madre quiere un bebe no esta obvió**

**Kouji.- me parece bien, haber si así tengo una hermanita mas agradable**

**Rini.- no se trata de eso, un bebe en casa significa menos atenciones a nosotros, eso quieres?**

**Kouji.- si eso hace feliz a mamá me parece bien**

**Rini.- eres imposible, pues yo no lo permitiré!!**

**Rini sale de la cocina y Kouji solo se queda pensando en esas palabras, un bebe…**

**Un grito se escucha Kouji!!!  Oh! Mamá  corrió para tomar su mochila e irse.**

*********

**Ya era de noche y Serena estaba decidida a decírselo por fin, no negaba que tenía algo de miedo, un poco de nervios, solo eso, mas no le impedirían decírselo de una buena vez.**

**Darien estaba en el baño, en cualquier momento saldría, Serena se estaba impacientando, los nervios le empezaron a ganar, por que tarda tanto se decía mentalmente, en un impulso tomo la sabana se acostó en la cama y se arropo, estaba tardando mucho, lo mejor sería decírselo después, cerro los ojos y se hizo la dormida, en ese momento Darien salió del baño, miro hacia el otro lado de la cama y ella parecía estar profundamente dormida, solo sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla mientras susurraba buenas noches.**

**Serena, no pareció reaccionar con eso, ni siquiera se movió, apago el foco y prendió una lamparita que estaba del lado de su cama tomo un libro y se dispuso a leer, paz y tranquilidad, hacía ya mucho que no había tanta paz… y era desgarradoramente preocupante, ese libro ya tenía mas de 2 meses queriéndolo leer y Serena no le había permitido mucho, en verdad le gustaba platicar con su adorada esposa por las noches aunque significara no poder leer, después de todo casi no la veía gracias al trabajo, verla de esa manera, tan tranquila e inocente, sin duda podría estar toda la noche contemplándola, el silencio fue interrumpido, Darien susurro Serena, acaso ella hablaba entre sueños? Se volteo para ver el rostro de su esposo, Darien volvió a repetir, él solo se quedo observando, pasa algo dijo finalmente, bueno… titubeo un poco, debía de decírselo, tenía que ser  ese día.**

**Darien.- pensé que estabas dormida, ya me había puesto triste pues ni si quiera me distes las buenas noches**

**Serena.- lo siento, es que…**

**Darien.- pasa algo? Por favor dime**

**Serena.- yo… quiero…**

**Darien estaba muy atento, que era lo que estaba pasando? La puerta!! Alguien tocaba la puerta, serena pensó ¡perfecto! Ahora que por fin se animaba alguien la interrumpía, Serena indico que la puerta estaba abierta y que podía pasar, Rini estaba en la entrada, traía consigo una frazada.**

**Darien.- pasa algo malo Rini? **

**Rini.- es que tengo mucho miedo**

**Serena.- miedo? De que? Ni siquiera esta lloviendo **

**Rini.- tengo pesadillas, no puedo dormir, me puedo quedar con ustedes**

**Darien.- supongo que si, Serena…**

**Serena.- esta bien Rini sube a la cama**

**Darien.- dime Serena que era lo que me quería decir?**

**Serena.- creo que ya lo olvide ˆ_ˆU**

**Darien.- supongo que no era algo importante verdad **

**Serena estaba por contestar a eso cuando la puerta otra vez, esta vez era Kouji.**

**Serena.- no me digas, tienes pesadillas**

**Kouji.- como lo sabes? **

**Serena.- digamos que soy tu madre, ven duerme con nosotros**

**Kouji se quedo observando Rini estaba allí, mirándolo de una forma burlona, como diciendo no que no!?  tal vez no debió, era una tontería, por que él estaba allí, bueno lo hecho, hecho esta y ya no podía hacer nada mas.**

*********

**Ya era de día, al parecer los pequeños encantos se habían propuesto no dejarla hablar con Darien, pues repentinamente les había dado una epidemia de pesadillas y todas las noches allí estaban, y simplemente ya estaba resultando algo molesto.**

**Serena se apresuro a que ellos estuvieran a tiempo, así le diría por fin a Darien, Serena se acerco a Darien estaba por pronunciar palabra cuando Kouji le habló, veámonos mamá!!  Pero es temprano aun reclamo Serena, hoy debo llegar mas temprano por favor!!  Esta bien dijo que remedio, se despidió de Darien y salió con los dos angelitos en su coche.**

**Al llegar a la escuela, los hermanitos se quedaron solos y serena se despidió de ellos también.**

**Kouji.- esta bien que los dejemos solos **

**Rini.- papa llega ligeramente mucho mas tarde que nosotros en la tarde así que no hay por que preocuparse.**

**La tarde ya había llegado, Rini y Kouji estaban en la casa, Kouji llamo a su madre y esta no contestaba, que era lo que estaba pasando? Ella siempre estaba allí para recibirlos, Rini fue a la cocina, llamo a Kouji, este estaba por ir cuando entro alguien por la puerta principal, mamá dijo, no era ella si no Darien, que hacía el tan temprano?**

**Kouji.-por que tan temprano?  Pasa algo?**

**Darien.- yo no se por que solo sabía que tenía que estar en casa, donde esta Serena?**

**Kouji.- supongo que en la cocina**

**Ambos se fueron directo a la cocina Rini estaba allí permanecía de pie, que era lo que pasaba, miraron la mesa, en ella estaba un bote grande de helado de chocolate, había estado comiendo hace poco pues el helado no estaba derretido ni un poco, solo que la cuchara estaba tirda en el piso manchando todo el camino recorrido, la silla también, al parecer había salido corriendo del lugar. Algo estaba mal eso era seguro.**

**Darien.- Rápido búsquenla en toda la casa!!!        **

**Bueno al parecer la chica había desaparecido Darien fue a preguntar a lo vecinos si no habían visto salir a Serena mientras que los niños la buscaban dentro de la casa.**

**Habían buscado en toda la planta baja y nada, tal vez era demasiado pronto para sacar conclusiones adelantadas, quizás ella bajaría por las escaleras con una amble sonrisa, tal vez se durmió, eso también era posible, oh! Solo que el hecho de que el helado y la silla estuvieran tirados en la cocina dejaba mucho en que pensar.**

**Rini entro a la habitación Kouji pensó que tal vez estaría limpiando alguna de sus habitaciones, Rini entro definitivamente no se encontraba, revisaría también el baño.**

**Se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta pues algo estaba saliendo por debajo, había agua y se empezaba a teñir con algo rojo, sangre!!!!  Un grito por parte de la chiquilla no se hizo esperar, Kouji y Darien corrieron en su ayuda, Rini estaba llorando no quería entrar había sacado sus propias conclusiones, y realmente no eran agradables, Darien llegó y Kouji intentaba calmarla. Él tampoco quería abrir la puerta así que esperaría a que Darien.**

**Lentamente como si el hecho de que lo hiciera de esa forma fuera a cambiar en algo las cosas, abrió finalmente la puerta, Serena estaba allí, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente su sorpresa no era para menos, ella estaba en el piso había agua regada y al parecer se había cortado con una navaja en la mano, por lo menos sabía que no estaba muerta. La levanto y la puso en la cama, comenzó a curar la herida, ella solo estaba desmayada, puso un curita en la herida y fue entonces cuando ella despertó, todos la observaban…**

**Serena.- que fue lo que paso?**

**Kouji.- nos preocupaste mamá**

**Rini.- si no aparecías por ninguna parte **

**Darien.- estabas desmayada en el baño, podrías decirnos que fue lo que paso?**

**Serena.- pues estaba comiendo helado y corrí al baño después no recuerdo mas ˆ ˆ**

**Darien.- será mejor que te revise un doctor**

**Serena.- no es necesario, yo…**

**Rini.- papá no la presiones**

**Kouji.- si déjala descansar un poco, que no ves como esta**

**Serena.- no creo que ya es momento de que te lo diga**

**Darien.- ustedes niños saben de que se trata?**

**Serena.- no se como lo saben por que no les he dicho nada pero en fin, bueno el helado fue un tremendo antojo, después de comerlo me dieron muchas nauseas entiendes**

**Darien.- Serena!!**

**Serena.- tengo un mes de embarazo **

**Darien.- eso es genial!! Por que no me lo habías dicho antes?**

**Serena.- tuve un poco de temor, ninguno de mis embarazos había sido bueno lo recuerdas?**

**Darien.- esta vez será diferente no tiene por que pasar algo malo**

**Serena.- tal vez tengas razón ˆ ˆ**

*********

**Ya habían pasado 8 meses el día había llegado, todo había estado bien, hasta que…**

*********

**Darien.- Satsuki-chan!!!!!!  Donde te metiste pequeña escurridiza**

**Darien se detuvo una mujer estaba con Satsuki, era una pequeña, ella era el vivo retrato de su madre, rubios cabellos siempre con una enorme sonrisa, una mujer ella la estaba cargando**

**Mujer.- es su hija, ella es encantadora**

**Darien.- si??  Este gracias por encontrarla**

**Mujer.- bueno ella fue quien me encontró ˆ ˆ**

**Darien.- Satsuki, no desaparezcas así y justamente ahora que estoy tan ocupado**

**Mujer.- disculpe **

**Darien.- si **

**Mujer.- digamos que estoy un poco perdida, podría ayudarme? **

**Darien.- si, a donde desea llegar **

**Mujer.- hay unas oficinas por aquí **

**Darien.- por supuesto, hay ,miles a cuales desea llegar **

**Mujer.- es una agencia de empleos**

**Darien.- oh! Yo iba para allá, aunque creo que esta un poco lejos, quiere que la lleve **

**Mujer.- si gracias  **

**Darien se encuentra con los otros dos hermanitos que estaban aun buscando a su hermana, en sus rostro no pudieron dejar de notarse un poco de ignorancia pues no conocían a la muchacha que venía con Darien, ya en el carro, Kouji no pudo evita preguntar el nombre de la chica se veía que era una persona muy amigable después de todo le caía bien a Satsuki.**

**Kouji**.- y como se llama?****

**Todos se quedaron callados…**

**Darien.- es cierto no le pregunte su nombre, disculpe mis modales por no presentarme, soy Darien Chiba**

**Mujer.- solo llámenme Kari **

**Rini**.- su nombre es Hikari****

**Kari**.- si, ****

**Darien.- ya estamos aquí y dígame para que ha venido aquí  **

**Rini**.- hay papá es obvio que a buscar un empleo ****

**Kouji**.- puede ser alguna trabajadora de aquí ****

**Rini**.- si claro y no sabía como llegar, verdad?!****

**Kouji**.- puede ser su primer día ****

**Kari**.- soy algo nueva en la ciudad y estoy buscando un empleo, bueno pues muchas gracias por traerme****

**Darien.- no gracias a usted por cuidar de mi hija**

**Cada quien tomo direcciones diferentes en esas enormes oficinas, todo estaba lleno de gente, Kari se sentó a esperar a que la llamaran.**

**Lo de Darien fue algo rápido, el solo dio una solicitud y se podría retirar a su casa.**

**Después de varias horas de espera por fin llego el turno de Kari…**

**Ya había empezado un día nuevo era fin de semana y Darien estaría sometido de nuevo a un par de niñeras mas, sus hijos eran imposibles , no deseaban tener niñera pero era necesario para el ya que no podía con el trabajo y ellos, cuanta falta le hacia Serena, ellos creían que ella sería desplazada con la llegada de un niñera, esa era su razón, además de que según ellos todas eran malas y demasiado estrictas, nada parecido ni remotamente a Serena.**

**Entro la primera, tomo sus datos y referencias después de un poco mas ella salió de la casa y así paso con la siguiente y la siguiente, el día se había pasado y otra semana mas sin niñera, si no hubiera escuela sinceramente que haría estaba por cerrar cuando alguien toco la puerta, Darien la abrió…   **

**Una chica estaba allí, su respiración agitada daba a entender que venía corriendo.**

**Darien.- Kari?**

**Kari.- oh! ****Es usted que pequeña es esta ciudad no le parece, usted esta buscando una niñera?**

**Darien.- si, quiere el empleo?**

**Kari**.- eso me encantaría****

**Darien.- pase por favor, supongo que trae referencías**

**Kari**.- por supuesto, tengo experiencia, antes de venir a esta ciudad yo cuidaba a los hijos de mi hermana****

**Darien.- cuentos eran ellos**

**Kari**.- eran 4 barones de 8 años ****

**Darien.- bueno si puede con eso, podrá con los míos**

**Kari**.- pero si sus hijos se ven muy educados****

**Darien.- no lo crea… cuando sepan que usted es la niñera ya no serán tan amables**

**Darien llamo a los chicos ellos se quedaron de pie frente a Kari y Darien**

**Darien.- Bien les presento a su nueva y espero permanente niñera… **

**CONTINUARA…**

**Nota.-  Bueno se que nadie sabe que paso con Serena y en donde se metió, pues lo aclarare en el siguiente capitulo auque ya se han de imaginar lo que paso, verdad?  Sorry por dejarlo así je, je… **

**BAICHA **


	32. Tsiki no urugawa de aimasho

**SECRETOS DE LA LUNA**

**CAPITULO TREINTAIUNO******

***TSUKI NO URUGAWA DE AIMASHO***

**(BÚSCAME DETRÁS DE LA LUNA) **

**                                                                                                                 CREATED  BY  BUNY**

**-----****o0O0o**-----****

Darien por fin podía dar un respiro a su vida, esa nueva niñera parecía agradar  a los niños por lo menos a Satsuki y ya con eso era buena señal.

**Se recostó en su cama, por fin podría hacer algo que ya hacia tanto no lograba, tomo su libro aun le faltaba mas de la mitad por leer, empezó con su lectura, solo que no pudo continuar, dejo de leer, cerro el libro y volteo al otro lado de la cama dio un gran suspiro y se dijo  a si mismo, hoy tampoco podré leer... Serena no sabes cuanta falta me haces.**

**Cerro**** los ojos, se dormiría temprano no sin antes recordar lo sucedido...**

**[Flash Back]**

**Ya habían pasado 8 meses el día había llegado, todo había estado bien, hasta que…**

**Darien iba muy aprisa al hospital, el bebe estaba apunto de nacer a lo lejos se escuchaba el ruido de unas sirenas, tal vez una ambulancia que también iba camino al hospital, el semáforo estaba a su favor "verde"  llegaría en cualquier momento, solo que...**

Las sirenas no eran una ambulancia era una persecución, ellos no detuvieron el auto se pasaron la luz en rojo y vaya que si la casualidad fue enorme, el impacto fue directo al auto de Darien, las bolsas se inflaron aminorando un poco el fatal accidente, Darien quedo inconsciente por unos segundos, que había pasado? levanto la mirada y recodo que él no estaba allí solo por que si, Serena!!! volteo a verla, se había golpeado y quedado inconsciente, la policía se detuvo y verifico que siguieran con vida, Darien salió corriendo del auto llego con él oficial y casi rogando pidió llevara a Serena al hospital, el policía no lo pensó  dos veces ayudo a Darien a poner a Serena en la parte trasera de la patrulla y salió lo mas rápido que pudo.

**_Profundo dentro de mis ojos_**

**_brota_****_ con lagrimas la azul luna_**

**_que_****_ cae en pedazos_******

**Ya estando en el hospital Darien había informado por su celular la situación al hospital y ya había doctores y enfermeras aguardando, solo unos segundos habían pasado y la desesperación comenzaba a emerger, solo unos segundos desde que te fuiste rodeada por los doctores y ya empezaba a sentirme mal, después de todo también había estado  en el auto al momento del impacto una enfermera se le llevo para que lo checaran, con un poco de esfuerzo puesto que él quería ir con Serena, estaba sumamente alterado, unos calmantes y unas cuantas vendas y él estaba casi como nuevo, los segundos se convertían en minutos y nadie le decía nada, las chicas llegaron, Rini y Kouji también lo abrazaron fuertemente.**

**Darien.- ella va a estar bien, tiene que**

**Kouji****.- a eso se refería ella, dime?**

**Darien.- ...**

**Rini.- cuanto mas nos harán esperar?**

**Darien.- por favor tranquilos**

**Rei.- hace cuanto que estas aquí **

**Darien.- casi una hora **

**Mina.- no se preocupen recuerden que Amy es la mejor doctora **

**Lita.- y tu Darien estas bien?**

**Darien.- no, no lo estoy, yo debería estar con ella, si no me hubiera lesionado...**

**Kouji****.- por favor tengan fe, mi madre esta bien ya lo verán!**

**Todos.- si...**

Nada! los minutos cruelmente ya se habían convertido en horas, horas que no terminaban, una larga espera sin duda y aun mas con toda esa desesperación. que demonios!! cuando dirían algo??!!

_Fuera de todo sonido_

_en__ una inmensa tranquilidad _

_el__ mundo desaparece_

_en__ la eterna oscuridad_

Por fin una enfermera había aparecido, Darien no la dejaría ir hasta no obtener respuestas, la enfermera no sabía decir con exactitud lo que pasaba, solo decía que tenían que ser un poco mas pacientes, ya que ella había estado inconsciente y no solo eso si no que estaba a punto de dar a luz, Darien ya no lo soportaba mas, él quería respuestas y las quería ya, una riña se aproximaba, tranquilízate Darien, escucho una voz detrás de la enfermera quien aprovecho para salir corriendo de la sala

Darien.- Amy! por favor estamos desesperados, que paso?

Amy.- bueno parece que Serena esta bien, esta mas estable 

Rini.- y ...

Amy.- pues... Felicidades fue una hermosa niña, ella esta muy sana y pueden verla en los cuneros

Kouji.- algo esta mal, no es así?

Lita.- que es lo que pasa Amy, no te vez del todo feliz

Amy.- al parecer Serena se dio cuenta de que el vehículo se aproximaba, puso todos sus esfuerzo en proteger a la bebe que...

Rei.- Amy sin rodeos!

Amy.- bueno hasta el momento esta estable, no estamos seguros haremos unas prueba para estar seguros y entonces les confirmo

Darien.- cuales son esas sospechas Amy? por favor dilo

Amy empezaba a alejarse, volteo antes de salir de la sala, no tiene caso preocuparlos ahora, por que no mejor conocen a la pequeña, Darien puedes ir a verla  si lo deseas solo que por ahora duerme, esta en la habitación 309, dijo esto y termino por salir.

Todos se fueron a conocer a la pequeña, la expresión de Amy era bastante alarmante, por que no quería decir nada? vio a la bebe, el vivo retrato de su madre, todos estaban muy entretenidos viendo a la pequeña y Darien solo pensaba en que debía estar con Serena.

_Correr alrededor de la oscuridad_

_durante__ la cuenta regresiva_

_a__ un nuevo tiempo_

_que__ vendrá ahora_

Serena estaba allí dormida, parecía un ángel, tan tranquila como si nada malo hubiera pasado, se sentó a un lado de la cama y retiro unos mechones de su dorada cabellera para poder verle mejor el rostro, acaricio la mejilla tiernamente, no quería perderla, nada malo pasaría, eso le había dicho antes de salir de casa, todo había salido bien durante el embarazo, por que tenia que ser al final de todo? por que debían de complicarse las cosas, debió tener mas cuidado, todo era su culpa, debió tomar mas enserio las sirenas.

No es tu culpa...

Esas palabras salieron de los labios de Serena, ella aun estaba con los ojos cerrados, hablaba entre sueños, tanto me conoces pensó, aunque Serena aun estaba inconsciente él sabía que esas palabras eran para él, solo para él, se quedo otro rato mas, él quería ver sus ojos al abrirse, quería verla despertar, saber que ya todo estaba bien.

Rei se llevo a Rini, Lita a Kouji y Mina a Luna y Artemis quienes solo pudieron entrar por un momento, Darien no se iría, no importaba lo que le dijeran no se iría.

La noche pasaba y ella no despertaba, Amy entro en la habitación, encontró a Darien sentado en una silla aun lado de la cama, su mirada fija en Serena tomándola de la mano.

Amy.- quieres que te vea enfermo cuando despierte

Darien.- dime como sigue

Amy.- no te preocupes para mañana veras que ya todo estará bien

Darien.- puedo dormir aquí verdad?

Amy.- si puedes, solo que quisiera que comieras algo, no lo has hecho en todo el día

Darien.- no tengo hambre

Amy.- ya te lo e dicho tu también recibiste golpes  y debes de comer, quieres que se moleste cundo despierte

Darien.- lo siento es solo que no tengo hambre

Amy.- bien si no lo haces por ti entonces hazlo por ella

Darien.- muy bien comeré algo

Amy.- que bien por que te traía algo y  no quería desperdiciarlo

Darien.- gracias...

_Daño con su hermosa luz trémula_

_las__ alas negras al remontarse_

El sueño lo había vencido mas nunca soltó la mano de ella, en la mañana despertó levanto la cabeza un tanto adormilado, el rostro de ella estaba frente a él con una enorme sonrisa.

Serena!!

Ella se veía muy bien, como si fuera otro día normal, Darien se levanto de inmediato y la abrazo, ella se quejo un poco pues su cuerpo aun estaba adolorido, Darien se exalto disculpándose, mas ella jamas dejo de sonreír, no importa decía mientras negaba con la cabeza, tomo la mano de Darien y...

Serena.- y bien??

Darien.- y bien que?

Serena.- ya me tienes en suspenso, creo que me perdí de mi propio  parto, no recuerdo mucho

Darien.- oh! a eso te refieres

Serena.- si dime que es?

Darien.- bueno tenemos...

Por que no mejor...

Escucharon una voz, Amy! traía a la bebe

Amy.- pense que querrías cargarla 

Serena.- si, dámela 

Darien.- ella es igual a ti, es tan hermosa

El rostro de Serena se entristeció,  era algo extraño

Darien.- que pasa? no estas feliz

Serena.- lo que pasa es que me hubiera gustado que fuera como tu ^^

Darien.- hay Serena

Amy.- bien los dejare solos

Darien.- espera Amy! cuando podremos irnos a casa

Amy.- ... supongo que hoy

Darien.- supones?

Serena.- Darien, como le pondremos

Darien.- pues no lo e pensado

Amy salió de la habitación, se recargo en la pared dio un suspiro mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

_El silencio del cielo desaparezca_

_dentro__ de las ondadas melódicas_

_y__ ahora pon todo en esta promesa_

Darien.- entonces? 

Serena.- que tal Hikari? significa luz

Darien.- quieres que nuestra hija se llame luz, además todos les dirán Kari

Serena.- bueno creo que tienes razón mm... bueno y que nombre te gusta

Darien.- pues se parece mucho a ti pero no deseas que se llamen como tu así que...

Serena.- un nombre parecido al  mío?

Darien.- eso estaría bien, no tiene que ser algo que signifique, solo que se escuche bien, de acuerdo?

Serena.- entonces como suena Satsuki?

Darien.- suena bien

Serena.- bien a mi también me agrada

Darien.- pues saluda a Satsuki-chan

Serena se quedo observando a su esposo mientras jugueteaba con su hija.

Amy entro en ese momento.

Amy.- Serena, quieres que me lleve a la niña

Serena.- por favor 

Darien.- pero por que!?

Serena.- por favor Amy 

Darien se queda un poco extrañado, mas eso le hacia pensar que su esposa quería pasar un poco mas de tiempo con él, después de lo sucedido, solo que ella estaba muy sería, demasiado para su gusto.

Serena.- Darien...

Darien estaba muy metido en sus pensamiento y fue la voz de Serena llamándolo la que lo saco de ese trance, ella estaba con él que podía estar mal?

Darien.- dime Serena que es lo que pasa...

Los ojos de Darien no pudieron evitar abrirse, Serena se veía transparente, acaso era una broma por el cansancio? Su mente solo estaba llena de delirio, no lo podía creer, por que?

Serena empezó a llorar, Darien corrió hacia ella, quería saber que era lo que pasaba.

Serena.- lo siento Darien, siempre termino por lastimarte 

Serena se limpia las lagrimas y mira a su amado una sonrisa, una tierna sonrisa le muestra para que este se tranquilice.

Serena.- yo no lo pude evitar Darien... lo siento en verdad, solo...

Darien.- no, no, NO!!! No puedes irte ahora, no ahora

Serena.- te prometo que volveré

Darien.- cuando!!??

Serena.- yo... no lo se, esta vez tendrás que encontrarme

Darien.- pero, donde?

Serena.- Tsuki no urugawa de aimasho (búscame detrás de la luna)

La imagen de Serena desapareció, Darien no lo podía creer, la había perdido de nuevo, mas no era una perdida total, ella había afirmado volver, tendría que buscarla, mas que había sido todo eso?, tal vez estaba dentro de un sueño, Amy!!  Ella debía saber algo, salió corriendo de la habitación en busca de Amy, al encontrarla, ella estaba de pie afuera de su oficina.

Amy.- pasa por favor

Darien entro, era obvio que ella sabía que este momento llegaría.

Amy.- bien tal vez deba contarte todo lo que paso

Darien.- por favor necesito saber

Amy.- cuando ella llego estaba semiconsciente, como te dije hizo todo lo posible para proteger a la bebe, entonces ahora había riesgo de perder a la bebe y ella me suplico que la salvara no importaba que

Darien.- tu dejaste que ella muriera!

Amy.- no podía, recuerda que mi misión es proteger a mi princesa, no podía obedecer a tal mandato

Darien.- entonces?

Amy.- ella lo hizo y yo no pude hacer nada para detenerla, el parto continuo, ella reunió una gran cantidad de energía para poder llevarlo acabo, me engaño, pensé que todo había mejorado que era un milagro inesperado mas ella estaba muriendo

Darien.- y cuando fue que ella murió?

Amy.- bueno, la bebe nació, le dije que ella estaba bien después, tomo mi mano y me dijo que todo estaría bien, que ella no estaría por un tiempo

Darien.- y ella era...

Amy.- no! Era una especie de holograma un recuerdo para ser mas exactos, un recuerdo creado por ella.

Darien.- así que solo un recuerdo, no sabes algo mas

Amy.- después de eso ella murió

Amy bajo la mirada, las lagrimas ya no podían contenerlas, se recargo en la mesa y comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente, siento no haberlo dicho decía entre balbuceos, ella me lo pidió.

Darien.- esta bien Amy, no tienes que llorar ella volverá, al menos eso prometió, yo confío en ella, calma por favor 

Amy.- como se lo dirás a Rini y a Kouji?

Darien.- no te preocupes ya pensare en algo...

_Seguiré caminando por siempre_

_Buscando por el resto de mi cercano sueño_

[Fin de Flash Back]

Darien caminaba por el estacionamiento del hospital donde trabajaba, iba un tanto distraído, solo por un instante perdido en su mente, ya tenia años buscándola y ella no aparecía, por que? Esas palabras, sus ultimas palabras, no las entendía, tenia tantos deseos de verla y sabía donde encontrarla mas no sabía como llegar al lugar, "detrás de la luna" hubiese querido voltear al cielo en busca de la luna mas el estacionamiento estaba techado y eso sería imposible, dio un fuerte suspiro resignado, estoy perdiendo porco a poco las esperanzas pensó, tal vez por eso no podía encontrarla, aunque si ese era el caso debió encontrarla hace mucho, una chica paso por el estacionamiento, no le dio mucha importancia y continuaría por su camino, ella se rió, era una risa muy peculiar y muy familiar, demasiado, se parecía tanto a la de Serena, fue entonces cuando se intereso por esta mujer, volteo a verla iba muy feliz de pronto ella volteo, su rostro!! Era igual al de Serena… se quedo estático, no podía moverse, Serena? Era realmente ella? O era otra ilusión, no podía arriesgarse, como pudo movió sus piernas y llego hasta donde estaba la chica, la tomo de los hombros y la miro, ella sonrió y solo dijo, ya sabes detrás de la luna, y con otra sonrisa su rostro se desvaneció, le pasa algo dijo la joven un poco angustiada, Darien volvió a mirarla, no era ella, yo lo siento se disculpo, creía que eras otra persona, la chica acepto la disculpa y se retiro, Darien sin embargo no pudo dejar de sentirse un poco triste tras la desilusión, otro día sin ella…

Había llegado a su casa, parado frente a la puerta, todo estaba tan callado, sospechosamente callado, solo esperaba entrar y saber que la niñera no había huido de los niños, realmente necesitaba de sus servicio y parecía tan simpática con los niños, abrió con su llave la puerta, la casa estaba limpia y había un agradable aroma sin duda proveniente de la cocina, llego a la cocina y en efecto había un pastel en el horno, por el aroma parecía ser de chocolate el favorito de Serena, pero, por que estaba todo tan callado? Donde estaban todos, por lo menos sabía que la niñera estaba pues había algo en el horno, estaba por subir a las habitaciones cuando tocaron la puerta, Darien fue de inmediato, abrió la puerta, la persona frente a él era Rei, que hacia ella allí ciertamente era algo tarde, hola saludo la chica, pasa dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos, Rei se negó, solo vengo a decirte algo, bien que es? Pregunto un tanto intrigado Darien, pues dijo finalmente, las chicas y yo hemos acomodado nuestros días de descanso de tal forma que cada día una de nosotras se encargara de tus hijos solo te preocuparas por los fines de semana, pero… interrumpió Darien, no será necesario dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, al menos eso creo, Rei lo miro con un poco de incredulidad…

Rei.- ja,jaja… uso!! (no te creo!!) conseguiste alguien que soporte a tus hijos todos los días!!

Darien.- oye, por que dices eso, parece como si hablaras de unos mounstros 

Rei.- lo siento, es que llevas tanto buscando quien los cuide que bueno, creía que habías perdido las esperanzas

Darien.- pues casi, casi

Rei.- y bien donde esta, quiero conocerla 

Darien.- pues la verdad acabo de llegar y no estoy seguro, aunque es casi la hora de dormir de Satsuki y supongo que debe de estar en su dormitorio

Rei.- vamos entonces 

Al llegar a la habitación no había nadie, donde están? se preguntaban los dos, escucharon un ruido en la sala.

Llegaron corriendo a lugar.

Darien.- que es lo que esta pasando?

Rei.- Rini, Touji, como están?

Rini.- pues…

Touji.- no le hagas caso estamos muy bien 

Darien.- donde esta kari y Satsuki 

Touji.- oh! Están en la cocina, Kari nos llevo al museo, que tenía tantas ganas de ir y que no me llevabas

Darien.- me alegro

Rei.- de que lo haya llevado o de que ella siga con vida ja, ja, ja…

Touji.- bueno e de confesar que no queremos una niñera pero ella es diferente a todas no se por que, a Satsuki le agrada  ¬¬ o será que las otras eran demasiado viejas y gruñonas 

Rini.- jum!! Yo me voy a mi cuarto tengo tarea que hacer 

Dairen.- no lo creo dijo a hace tarea, vaya! Que es un maravilla

Rini.- no lo hago por ella!!

Touji.- lo que pasa es que si no la hace no le tocara del delicioso pastel de chocolate, ya sabes que a Rini le encanta

Rei.- bien ya veo que es una maravilla pero, aun no la conozco

En eso ella iba entrando con Satsuki en brazos la niña iba profundamente dormida, nadie diría que ella era una chiquilla traviesa, Darien no lo creía siempre había batallado para hacerla dormir, tal vez era que jugo mucho y se canso.

Kari.- konbanwa ( buenas noches) 

Rei.- oh!! Konbanwa, 

Kari.- dejeme presentarme soy Kari Chiba

Rei.- Chiba? 

Darien.- ella y yo no tenemos ningún parentesco, al principio se me hizo raro, pero ni que fuera el único

Rei.- mmm… disculpa no te he dicho mi nombre soy Rei Hino soy amiga de Darien

Kari.- hajimemashite (mucho gusto) lo siento debo llevar a este angelito a su recamara

Darien.- ellos no te dieron problemas?

Kari.- para nada son unos niños muy buenos ˆˆ

Kari desapareció entre el pasillo mas allá de las escaleras mientras Darien se quedo con Rei, Touji desidió acompañar a Kari dejando a Darien a merced de los comentarios de Rei.

Rei.- bien Darien donde la conseguiste?

Darien.- pues mas bien ella me encontro

Rei.- no es eso algo raro

Darien.- bueno no se como explicarlo, a Satsuki le cayo bien desde el principio, fue ella quien la encontro

Rei.- pues no se sienten energías malignas todo parece normal en ella, solo el hecho de que soporte a tus hijo me impresiona

Darien.- oye!!  Mis hijos no son malos, es solo que la extrañan tanto como yo

Rei.- supongo, tal vez creen que una niñera reemplazara a su madre 

Darien.- si, pero eso a mi no me ayuda para nada

Rei.- oh!!!! Mira la hora que es!!! Ya me voy nos veremos mañana, las chicas tienen que conocer a tu niñera

Darien.- por favor no vayan  hacer un escándalo por esto

Rei.- esta bien, no te preocupes que descanses

Rei se había retirado, ella cierta mente era extraña, mas Rei decía que todo estaba normal, no tenía por que preocuparse.

Kari, había dejado dormida a Satsuki y Touji estaba haciendo sus deberes restantes, Kari continuo caminando hasta topar con una puerta, no recordaba haber entrado a ese lugar, toco la puerta y nada, la puerta estaba abierta y decidió entrar, era un despacho, de seguro del señor Chiba.

Se acerco a una vitrina que estaba al fondo de la habitación, esta estaba llena de portarretratos, Kari tomo uno en sus manos, estaba por tocar el vidrio donde estaba la imagen cuando…

Rini.- no te atrevas a tocar la foto de mi madre

Kari.- lo siento, no debí entrar aquí

Rini.- tienes razón, este lugar esta prohibido a personas extrañas

Kari.- lo siento 

Kari dejo el portarretratos donde estaba y salió de la habitación mas, cual no fue su sorpresa al toparse con el señor Chiba al salir

Darien.- que es lo que esta pasando?

Rini.- no pasa nada papá

Kari.- discúlpeme por entra sin permiso a esta habitación

Darien.- no importa

Rini.-pero papá!!

Darien.- Rini que no tienes deberes

Rini.- si padre 

Rini se fue untando molesta y regañada a la vez, Kari no entendía en ese momento 

Darien.- creo que a ella le duele as no tener cerca de su madre 

Kari.- lo siento

Darien.- no se disculpe 3 han pasado desde aquello

Kari.- no se  preocupe de le un  poco mas de tiempo 

Darien.- tiempo… eso es todo lo que puedo hacer esperar a que pase 

Kari.- yo me retiro señor Chiba

Darien.- espere Kari!

Kari.- si señor

Darien.- por que yo tengo que llamarte por tu nombre si tu no haces lo mismo 

Kari.- bueno soy una empleada, le pediría que me llamara señorita Chiba pero, ya que usted se apellida igual pues se prestaría a malos entendidos, creo que así esta bien 

Darien.- mañana es domingo, puede tomarse el día libre

Kari.- esta seguro, no me necesitara para nada, ya tiene planes?

Darien.- mmm… pues iremos al parcke si desea acompañarnos

Kari.-parcke!! Me encanta el parcke, en verdad los puedo acompañar, lo que pasa es que no tengo nada que hacer y casi no conozco la ciudad 

Darien.- bien entonces hasta mañana

Kari.- que duerma bien

Kari salió de la casa, aun no tenia sueño así que caminaría, ya que por las mañanas no le era posible correr por la noche la ayudaba a relajarse después de todo estar en una nueva ciudad le resultaba un tanto difícil, había olvidado su botella de agua y moría de sed, por lo menos no había olvidado traer dinero entro a un mini super a comprar el dichoso liquido, al salir de la tienda topo con un chico, este no se veía muy bien y le dio un poco del agua que traía, este le agradeció, Kari lo dejo y se retiro del lugar, solo que recordó que no había comprado el betún y las fresas para el pastel, regreso a la tienda y el chico ya no estaba, era algo raro, llego hasta donde estaban las fresas, otro chico estaba allí, Kari eligió, lo que según ella eran las mejores fresas, este chico la miro, oye le dijo tus fresas se ven deliciosas elegirías unas para mi , Kari no le vio el problema y se las eligió, fue a pagar y se retiro de la tienda, llegaría a dormir estaba muy cansada ya, una ducha y dormiría como un ángel, otro chico se topo con ella, disculpe estoy perdido argumento, Kari, se detuvo, lo siento se disculpo no soy de aquí llegue hasta hace poco, pero si anda cerca tal vez lo pueda ayudar, el señor quería dar la nota a Kari y esta se negó a recibirla, por favor dígame la dirección, el joven se la dio y ella feliz  pudo darle mas o menos la ubicación, el joven se fue agradecido, por fin llego se ducho y se durmió.

*****

Loan!!!   Donde te has metido 

Loan.- aquí estoy Leeo

Leeo.- y Leiji?

Leiji.- por aquí

Loan.- pues tengo algo importante que decirles

Leiji.- si les e ganado a todos

Leeo.- eso no es cierto yo lo e hecho primero

Loan.- pues resulta que encontré a la persona indicada

Leeo.- pues yo también 

Leiji.- yo la vi primero y se las presentare mañana

Loan.- así y como se llama esta supuesta chica

Leiji.- etto.. pues no le pregunte 

Leeo.- yo tampoco, pero miren que fresas tan deliciosas eligió para mi, por cierto y tu Loan

Loan.- no, ya que la conozcan

Los tres se quedaron pensativos, sabían que no importaba la persona que habían elegido era mejor que la de los otros.

CONTINUARA…

Nota.- bueno aquí concluye este fic, estén un poco  pendientes puesto que pienso terminar este fic antes que el año, je,je.. la razón? Pues l escuela no me va a permitir escribir mucho y estas vacaciones las dedicare a terminar este fic ˆ_ˆ  ya falta poco, oh! Les recuerdo que los dos finales los publicare juntos así nadie se molesta y si no quieren regresarse a lo ultimo por que ni yo lo recuerdo bien les voy a poner un pequeño resumen para que no batallen pero si se quieren regresar por mi esta bien.ˆˆ 

Otra cosa la canción que esta cuando se explica lo que paso con Serena es el intro de Yami no matsuei "Eden" solo que traducido a mi conveniencia solo algunas cosas  je,je… 

BAICHA.     


	33. Watashi niwa yume arimasu

**__**

Oh! mil disculpas puse en el capitulo pasado el nombre Touji en vez de Kouji ^_^U creo que estaba un poquitín dormida o de plano que mala memoria tengo je, je...

SECRETOS DE LA LUNA

CAPITULO TREINTAIDOS

* WATASHI NIWA YUME ARIMASU*

(TENGO UN SUEÑO) 

CREATED BY BUNY

-----o0O0o-----

El día había llegado, el sol estaba en todo su esplendor...

Sin duda un gran día para ir de paseo al parke.

Kari ya se había despertado y estaba decorando el pastel que había hecho la noche anterior, sería perfecto para el día de campo.

Ya todos estaban listos para salir.

__

People wander when they search

for the reason they were born

Don't forget when the

two moons overlap each other

Todos estaban saliendo, Darien había quedado de verse con los demás en el parke, todos estaban intrigados por conocer a esta nueva chica.

***** 

Rei.- esperen a que la conozcan, ella es extraña pero...

Amy.- pero que? dijiste que no había nada malo en ella

Rei.- si yo se, solo que no se, algo** me incomoda, en su forma de mirar**

Lita.- es solo que esta asustada, una ciudad nueva y con nosotras al acecho ja,ja,ja...

Mina.- no es gracioso, ya me había echo a la idea de cuidar a la pequeña Satsuki, u_u nimodo

Rei.- los chicos se están tardando si no llegan pronto, los dejaremos!

Amy.- ellos saben donde es por que no mejor los vemos allá

Lita.- si ya me canse de esperar, además Andrew no vendrá 

Mina.- mm... miren allí vienen!

Seiya.- lo sentimos el trafico esta espantoso

Rei.- ya es tarde vamonos

Taiki.- veo que esta un poco molesta

Yaten.- no, es la misma Rei de siempre

Rei.- Mina controla a tu hombre, oh!!

Mina.- cálmate Rei mejor vamonos

*****

Loan caminaba por la ciudad acompañado de sus dos hermanos.

Leiji.- y bien, donde esta?

Leeo.- si creo que ya hubiéramos ido a conocer a la mía

Loan.- recuerden que aunque tengamos a alguien en mente debe de llenar ciertos requisitos por eso es que será vista por todos ya casi llegamos no se desesperen, cuando la vean se olvidaran de la que eligieron

Leiji.- hablas demasiado y poca acción

Leeo.- por fin llegamos, solo que aquí hay demasiada gente

Loan.- por allá es ella, 

Leeo.- oh! aquí esta la que elegí, cual es la tuya Loan

Leiji.- la mía también esta aquí, es la chica de cabello rizado oscuro y ojos verdes

Loan.- la delgada bonita que esta cargando a esa niña?

Leeo.- ¬¬ algo me dice los tres vimos a la misma chica

Leiji.- a que te refieres?

Loan.- ella es mi chica

Leeo.- y la mía también

Leiji.- que cosas no? ^^

Loan.- no perdamos el tiempo!!

Los tres se acercaron lo mas posible Kari, lo suficiente para no ser vistos, eran muchas las personas.

Leiji.- miren hay mas chicas lindas, podríamos aprovechar

Loan.- si, solo que no se te hace raro que los tres cayéramos con la misma

Leeo.- bueno veremos si es la indicada

Leiji.- pero no suelta a la pequeña y esta muy cerca de los demás

Leeo.- paciencia solo un poco de paciencia.

__

Ah, you release a blueish paradise in the wind

And you see off the memories of those days without getting dirty

Los minutos pasaban y eso realmente no importaba mucho, solo que los minutos ya empezaban a formar horas y la desesperación empezaba a crecer, Kari de iba a la resbaladilla con la niña, se estaba alejando del grupo, era su oportunidad!!

Kari subió a Satsuki a la resbaladilla y esperaba a que llegara al final, Loan empezó a dibujar con su dedo una silueta mientras se iluminaba un poco de la sombra salió una criatura espantosa que se dirigió a Kari...

Satsuki llegó al final de la resbaladilla, vio como esta figura se acercaba a ellas, se le quedo observando por un momento, Kari la tomo en brazos y la elevo mientras jugueteaba, quieres volver a subir? pregunto mientras llevaba a Satsuki al inicio del juego y encarando a la vez a la espantosa figura, la pequeña estaba muy seria, a decir verdad ella nunca hablaba, pero siempre emitía algún sonido, risa, enojo, algo!

De largo Kari lo paso como si no lo hubiera visto, los tres hermanos se quedaron muy serios, como era posible? por que lo ignoro por completo? la pequeña no había reaccionando pero, era obvio que lo había visto. 

Leiji.- Loan lo has hecho todo mal!!

Loan.- pero...

Leeo.- no! esta claro que ella ni siquiera vio la ilusión, tendremos que hacer otra cosa, quizás algo mas visible, creo que todos estamos cansados de esperar y lo mejor será que estas personas se vayan a casa temprano

Loan.- quieres decir...?

Leeo.- yo me encargo 

Leeo cerro los ojos junto sus manos y empezó a frotarlas una burbuja parecía salir a presión finalmente quedo flotando, uso su dedo para reventar la burbuja y allí estaba una figura felina, Leeo la acaricio mientras le decía algo en el oído al animal, sonrió y dejo que la bestia se alejara.

Kari había regresado con los demás, se sentó en la manta que habían puesto, gato! ^_^ dijo Satsuki, todos se quedaron callados, Satsuki no hablaba, Darien se quedo como no creyendo lo que había pasado, se acerco a la pequeña, estaba sumamente feliz su hija por fin decía algo, un gato, que gato? pregunto Mina, Satsuki apunto al felino mientras se reía, todos voltearon, un gato muy anormal, siendo uno de dos cabezas, enormes colmillos y unas afiladas garras, todos se levantaron de inmediato, Kari parecía no entender, si Satsuki no se había asustado no podía ser tan malo.

Darien.- todos protéjanse!!

Rini.- no te preocupes papá 

Kouji.- Rini vamonos de aquí

Rini.- deja, ahora mira como resuelvo el problema

Kouji.- estas loca!

Rini tomo una vara de un árbol que estaba tirada, estaba dispuesta a enfrentar a este animal, Kouji no se lo permitiría, alejo a Rini del animal no sin antes recibir un buen golpe dejándolo semiconsciente, su cabeza le daba vueltas, estaba claro que si los atacaba él no podría huir, Kari quien había puesto a Satsuki en un lugar seguro corrió en ayuda se agacho por un poco de tierra y la arrojo directo a los ojos del animal, dando tiempo par alejarse ayudo a Kouji a ponerse de pie y estaban por retirarse, solo que la bestia empezaba a lanzar una sustancia rara por la boca, cayéndole directo al rostro de Kari, su mano directo a retirar la extraña sustancia, su mano le ardía sus ojos se mantenía cerrados, eso realmente no le importaba, llamo a Rini quien estaba un tanto asustada, debemos salir de aquí fueron sus palabras, el felino se había recuperado y estaba por atacar cuando alguien los alejo del lugar.

Kari.- señor Chiba gracias por ayudarnos

-Yo no soy el señor Chiba...

Kari se quedo muy callada, él era el señor Chiba por que...? 

El felino había desaparecido, las Sailors lo buscaban, que pasaba? donde estaba, Kouji iba a ecir algo era claro que no podía Kari no debía saber nada.

Mars.- es extraño no senti energías malignas, 

Venus.- como pudo desaparecer

Mercury.- no entiendo que era lo que quería

Jupiter.- te encuentras bien?

Kari.- yo este...

T Mask.- te cayó algo en los ojos

Kari.- no estoy bien 

Satsuki traía consigo un pañuelo que se lo dio, Kari lo tomo y termino por limpiarse el rostro

Kari.- todo esta bien ^^

Rini.- yo lo siento

Kouji.- pues fuiste una imprudente pudimos morir, como se te ocurre enfrentarte a semejante mounstro!!

Kari.- calma Kouji, no paso nada

Kouji.- bueno aun así ella merece un castigo

Los tree lights regresaban de su búsqueda, definitivamente había desaparecido. 

Kari pidió a los niños irse a casa.

Darien estaba extrañado, ante Kari él había desaparecido, ella no había preguntado nada, era como si nada hubiera pasado, había vuelto a casa, lo había descubierto, en cierta manera, sus ojos estaban nublados por la extraña sustancia y gracias a eso podía decirle que estaba equivocada, mas aún seguía como si fuese un cobarde que deja a sus hijos a merced de la muerte sin importarle en lo mas mínimo, mas ella no decía nada, no reprochaba, como si él realmente hubiese estado allí ante sus ojos, era algo extraña, ya lo había notado, mas creía que era paranoia, después de que Serena se había ido su lugar había sido suplantado por la locura, la sola idea de saber que ella volvería lo hacia mantenerse consciente de sus acciones y la idea de que tenía que cuidar de su familia le daba fuerzas para seguir, aun así ella le hacia mucha falta. 

__

Being invited by a sweet poison,

You commit a deep crime

Being struck by the rain of the moment

You wake up

****

Todo seguía normal, ese ataque había sido y estaba por demás decirlo extraño, que quería el nuevo enemigo y sobre todo quien era? 

Los tres hermanos platicaban sobre lo sucedido:

Loan.- bien no se asunto al contrario

Leiji.- eso es perfecto no creen que esa chica es nuestro destino

Leeo.- bien a pasado dos pruebas falta una

Loan.- cual otra si solo fue una

Leiji.- es cierto 

Leeo.- pues no cayó en la ilusión y no se murió de miedo tras el mounstro solo falta una cosa mas

Loan.- esta bien 

Leiji.- creí que no había contado la primera

Loan.- que dices!! que mis ilusiones no sirven

Leeo.- eres el mejor ilusionista y es por eso que no creo necesario hacer esa prueba otra vez

Leiji.- bien la tercer prueba, yo me encargo

*****

Kari estaba como era ya de costumbre con Satsuki, la pequeña parecía haberle tomado afecto y no se le despegaba, la chica intentaba que Satsuki volviera a decir otra palabra, mientras Darien los demás platicaban al respecto.

Rei.- dices que ella no dijo nada

Darien.- como si nada hubiera pasado 

Yaten.- y que hay con esa sustancia que le cayó en el rostro

Darien.- dice que no paso nada que todo esta bien

Mina.- pero si le quemo las manos como no le paso nada si le cayó en los ojos 

Kouji.- pues no dice nada 

Seiya.- no creen que sea raro, ella aparece y unos días después el enemigo ataca

Amy.- pero, la atacaron a ella

Lita.- y si es a ella a quien quieren 

Taiki.- pues se la hubieran llevado no?

Darien.- pues podría ser cualquiera de las dos

Kouji.- no creo que sea mala!!

Rei.- calma Kouji, solo queremos ayudarla si así es el caso

Lita.- como preguntar?

Amy.- bueno esa tarea no nos quedara mas remedio que dejársela a Darien o a Kouji

Darien.- supongo, solo que desde aquel día no hablamos mucho, creo, solo que no se si dejárselo a Kouji

Kouji.- pues no soy bueno hablando con mujeres lo intentare si no resulta creo que Darien tendrás que hacerlo tu 

Darien.- muy bien

Taiki.- Amy creo que lo mejor es irnos a casa, después de todo es tu día libre 

Amy.- si esta bien, nos vemos chicos y suerte

Lita.- oh! Andrew ya no tardara en llegar a casa y tengo que preparar su comida nos vemos ^^

Rei.- Seiya, nosotros también hay que dejar a estos hombres para que actúen lo as rápido posible, además este mes casi no te visto por las giras 

Seiya.- tienes razón, pues nos retiramos

Mina.- esperen, nosotros también, Yaten!

Yaten.- suerte chicos!

Darien y Kouji solo se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, con esos amigos para que querían enemigos, ni hablar tenían que investigar. 

_Forbidden thoughts_

When he looks for the meaning he loves

Everybody gets hurt.

Fallen angels without even a name

****

Kouji se acerco a Kari, estaba muy nervioso, después de pensarla un poco no tenía por que estarlo, era solo una pregunta y ya.

Kari e dirigía al baño tomaría una ducha antes de dormir, Kouji la detuvo en el pasillo.

Kouji.- Kari...

Kari.- si dime, acaso no puedes dormir?

Kouji.- este, si, si puedo es solo que...

Kari.- si ^^

Kouji.- este, no te e agradecido por lo de la otra vez

Kari.- oh! es eso, no te preocupes, todo esta bien 

Kouji abraza a Kari, si alguna vez necesitas ayuda por favor no dudes en pedirla, sea lo que sea, la verdad es que Kari no entendía muy bien la actitud del chico pero, no importaba mucho.

Kari.- bien ahora a dormir que mañana será un grandioso día

Kouji.- esta bien 

Kouji no pudo notar ver sus manos aún tenía unas cuantas cortadas, esa cosa extraña le había quemado un poco las manos, ella no se había quejado en lo mas mínimo a pesar de haberle caído en el rostro, todo seguía normal, estaba claro que el no conseguiría nada, ese tipo de problema solo se solucionaría con una platica entre adultos, bueno ahora le tocaba a Darien.

Kouji le había dicho a Darien que no había conseguido nada y como era hora de ir a la escuela fue una estupenda excusa para no dar mas explicaciones, salió de la casa.

Igualito a su madre pensó, ahora tendré que hacerlo yo, esto no tiene que ser complicado, o si?

Kari estaba en la cocina, terminaba de preparar todo para llevar a Satsuki a la guardería.

Darien.- señorita Kari podríamos hablar 

Kari.- creo que tendrá que ser mas tarde debo llevar a Satsuki

Darien.- bien hoy es mi día libre yo las llevo y podemos ir a platicar a algún lugar le parece

Kari.- si esta bien pero...

Darien.- pero?

Kari.- creía que querría descansar

Darien.- Rini se fue con Kouji y la casa quedara muy sola, prefiero salir un rato

Kari.- si es así entonces vamonos

Después de dejar a Satsuki en la guardería fueron a una heladería.

__

Dance as if you were praying

Fateful thoughts

You are reborn inside your tears

Surely, you can get stronger by embracing love

****

Darien.- le traje un helado de chocolate, espero que le agrade

Kari.- preferiría el de fresa pero esta bien

Darien.- disculpe es la costumbre siempre pido estos helados

Kari.- sabe, me gustaría mucho conocer a su esposa 

Darien.- a mi esposa?

Kari.- debe ser un gran mujer para que todos en su familia la amen tanto, cierto, de que quería habla con migo? 

Darien.- bien, esto es complicado

Kari.- ella regresa? ya no me necesitaran?

Darien.- no es eso

Kari.- entonces

Darien.- lo que pasa es... como decirlo

Kari.- diga lo que diga, créame ya nada me asusta, hable con confianza

Darien.- bien, ese día en el parke

Kari.- de eso se trataba, Kouji abordo ese tema anoche, que es exactamente lo que desea preguntar

Darien.- ese mountro era espantoso, aún así usted no se asusto y también esa sustancia extraña le cayo en el rostro y a pesar de que sus manos están quemadas usted dice que esta bien 

Kari.- yo retire la sustancia de mi cara antes de que me quemara por eso tengo mis manos quemadas y en cuanto al mounstro la verdad yo solo, no pense mucho en el, Rini y Kouji estaban allí y actúe sin pensar

Darien.- fue sumamente valiente

Kari.- no paso nada no es así

Darien.- me hace pensar que están tras usted, tiene algún problema?

Kari.- eh? a que se refiere, no entiendo de lo que me habla

Darien.- no se por que siento que puedo confiar en usted, así que seré franco con usted, como es posible que me reconociera? 

Kari.- disculpe, usted tiene algún sueño

Darien.- un sueño?

Kari.- si, mi sueño es de lo mas simple, es mi mayor secreto y me es imposible de contar

Darien.- pero por que?

Kari.- por que cuando las personas lo saben terminan por irse, terminan abandonándome, ellos en verdad no me comprenden, ni siquiera a la persona que amaba 

Darien.- yo creo que no hay sueños simples

Kari.- que?

Darien.- mi esposa se podría decir tenía el sueño mas simple, al menos eso dirían todos, sabe su sueño era casarse, nos casamos ella solo quería una vida tranquila con su familia y mi sueño era verla feliz, como ve ninguno de los dos vive en sus sueños

Kari.- es mas complicado de lo que cree, no tengo idea sobre el por que atacaron ese día en el parke solo se que su secreto estará a salvo con migo

Darien.- si su secreto es tan malo, que la hace pensar que confiare en usted de ahora en adelante

Kari.- bueno, solo estoy contando con ello, créame se lo contare es solo que, usted aún no sabe mi secreto y ya empieza a abandonarme

Darien.- esta bien, solo espero que pueda confiar en mi

Kari.- lo haré solo que no es el momento 

Darien solo sonrió, ella seguía siendo un misterio, si tan solo Serena estuviera allí, ella era mejor en estas cosas que él, de seguro ella ya se habría enterado de todo.

__

Ah, in your dreams, you've got tired out in your tedious happiness

And you enjoy the betrayal of your wild sadness

****

Aun faltaba una prueba, que clase de prueba le harían, Kari y Darien estaban por salir del lugar, antes de poner un pie en la entrada Kari pide a Darien que regresen, Darien no entendía por que pero, hizo caso. Que pasa? estaba preguntando cuando una enorme piedra cayo en la entrada.

Darien.- tu? como pudiste saberlo

Kari.- no lo sabía, solo quería llevar helado a los niños, que suerte tuvimos

Darien.- por que llevarles helado

Kari.- pues se han portado muy bien y creo que si los recompensamos se preocuparan por seguir saliendo bien, no le parece?

Darien.- es muy raro 

Leiji había estado siguiendolos esperando la oportunidad, hasta que la chica se separo de Darien.

La prueba era de los mas simple, si ella era controlable había pasado la prueba, la llamo a una plaza que estaba allí, no era fin de semana así que no había mucha gente.

Leiji estaba frente a ella.

Leiji.- si creo que has pasado la prueba, a mis hermanos les complacera saber que hemos encontrado rápido a alguien, tal vez pudimos elegir a otra persona pero, ya que estas aquí no será necesario buscar mas

Kouji iba pasando por allí tenían dos horas libres en la escuela y había decidido salir con sus amigos a comprar algo, Kouji la vio, Kari estaba con un sujeto y este sujeto le sonreía tocaba su rostro y ella no hacía nada, no reía no se molestaba, era muy extraño, solo que en que estaba pensando si Kari lo veía, lo descubriria!! intento esconderse, sus amigos lo observaron que te pasa? Kouji apuntaba a su niñera, no hacemos nada malo tenemos permiso recuerdas decían, Kouji les sonrió y dijo el regalo es para ella y no quiero que lo vea, hasta que una chica dijo muy entusiasmada, y ese sujeto es su novio, el tipo parecía que iba a besarla, fue cuando Kouji grito el nombre de ella.

KARI!!!!!!!!!!

Kari volteo no vio a nadie al parecer se habían ocultado, que raro pensó Kari esa voz había sido la de Kouji, después volteo en todas direcciones, donde estoy? se retiro, cuando a los amigos de Kouji les gano la curiosidad por ver lo que pasaba ellos dos ya no estaban.

Después los amigos de Kouji empezaron a bombardearlo con preguntas como, quien es ella?, quien es él?, por que gritaste? entre otras, Kouji solo movió la cabeza en forma negativa, mejor vamonos o se nos hará tarde, todos se quedaron un tanto desilusionados, aunque después de comprar el obsequio tuvo que decirles que era su niñera y que su cumpleaños se acercaba.

__

By carrying fragments of stars

And scattering red flowers

And putting a thorn in your heart,

You smile.

****

Leiji estaba un tanto complacido, solo que cuando la llamaron ella se había liberado, no era posible, o si? bueno ella había podido ser controlable así que no veía el problema, tal vez se había distraido al querer besarla y había perdido la concentración eso era todo.

Mientras estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, sus otros dos hermanos llegaron 

Leeo.- y bien que paso?

Loan.- no me digas que aun no la haces

Leiji.- ya la hice!! yo si soy eficiente

Leeo.- esta bien pero, que paso entonces?

Loan.- por tu cara no muy feliz me hace pensar que tendremos que seguir buscando

Leiji.- no, si la paso

Loan.- y entonces por que no nos llamaste 

Leeo.- si ella esta bien podremos irnos enseguida

Leiji.- y quien será él que hable con ella

Leeo.- yo por supuesto 

Loan.- si deja que él hable con ella

Leiji.- supongo que te acompañaremos 

Loan.- bien ahora solo una cosa

Leeo.- que?

Leiji.- eso hasta yo lo se

Leeo.- que cosa es??!!

Loan.- que nos vamos a poner 

Leiji- tenemos que vernos muy guapos 

Leeo.- ustedes no tienen remedio

*****

Kouji aun estaba desconcertado, que había pasado en esa plaza, se atrevería a preguntarle, la pregunta le daba vueltas en la cabeza una y otra vez, además ese sujeto le era un tanto familiar.

__

Prudent thoughts

When he looks for the meaning of his birth

Everybody begins a trip

Fallens angels without even a name

****

Bien ya lo había decidido se armaría de valor y le preguntaría.

Kari toco la puerta de la habitación de Kouji, el chico de inmediato se tensó, los nervios ya empezaban a traicionarlo, Kouji le indico que podía pasar, ella entro.

Kari.- necesitas algo

Kouji.- yo, no estoy bien

Kari.- el señor Darien llegara tarde hoy 

Kouji.- por que no dice mi padre 

Kari.- él no es tu padre o si?

Kouji.- como lo sabes, si es por el parecido pues me parezco a mi madre

Kari.- bueno... la forma en que te diriges hacia él y si no hay ningún parecido ni el mas mínimo

Kouji.- otras personas si han creído que él es mi padre

Kari.- tu verdadero padre aún vive

Kouji.- si, por que?

Kari.- no lo se, me pareció ver a... no importa esta de viaje?

Kouji.- si, digamos que no esta en este país

Kari.- no lo extrañas?

Kouji.- un momento! parece un interrogatorio el que iba a preguntar soy yo

Kari.- y que quieres preguntar?

Kouji.- hoy tuve unas horas libres y salimos unos amigos y yo a la plaza y tu estabas allí

Kari.- sabía que había oído tu voz

Kouji.- quien era el sujeto con él que estabas?

Kari.- sujeto? pero si estaba sola

Kouji.- pero.. el sujeto

Kari.- pues no recuerdo a ningún sujeto

Kouji.- tal vez pense que estaba contigo

Kari.- si tal vez, eso era todo lo que me querías preguntar 

Kouji.- si 

Kari.- buenas noches entonces

Kouji.- si buenas noches

*****

Mas noche Kari había salido al jardín, Darien estaba llegando entró por la cocina y Kouji había bajado por un vaso con leche, no pudo evitar mirar al jardín, ese tipo de nuevo y con dos mas, no sabía por que, pero le eran tan familiares, Darien también se asomó, mientras Kouji le daba una breve explicación de lo que había pasado esa tarde...

__

Sleep as if you were praying

Fateful thoughts

You can begin to walk on a distant road

So that you can create a future that nobody will know

****

TSUZUKU...

Nota.- Aquí termina el cap ^_^ solo unas palabras para desearles una muy feliz Navidad y como no creo actualizar antes que termine el año pues feliz año!!!

Por cierto Mandy gracias por tu regalo eres un amor!! la mayoría de las mejores escenas estaban en ese vídeo, ¬¬ mi hermana me regañaba que por que parecía una chiquilla con juguete nuevo je, je... arigatou! Y gracias a todas las personas que se molestan por dejarme review, este fic pronto dará fin y en verdad gracias por seguir leyendo la verdad es que ¬¬ se me a hecho muy largo y es justo y necesario que termine, el fic que escribiría después de este creo que no lo voy a poder escribir T_T nimodo haber si me hago un campito.

la canción que esta en el fic es Kindan no Panse; Forbidden Thoughts, Opening Song de Silent Möbius, claro la traducción de animelyrics.com ^^

BAICHA 


	34. Anata wa anata desu

**SECRETOS DE LA LUNA**

****

****

**CAPITULO TREINTAITRES******

***ANATA´ WA ANATA DESU!!! ***

**(TU, ERES TU!!!) **

**                                                                                                                 **CREATED  BY  BUNY****

**-----****o0O0o****-----**

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

Leading you down into my core

Where I've become so numb without a soul 

my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

**Los tres sujetos estaban frente a ella, la verdad no sabía que penar ni como reaccionar, tres extraños estaban frente ella y no sabía por que razón había decidido salir al jardín.**

**Darien y Kouji estaban observando lo que pasaba desde la cocina, ninguno de los dos había querido salir, esperarían hasta saber que era lo que estaba pasando, si ellos eran amigos o enemigos.**

**Leeo era quien hablaría, en cierta forma no confiaba mucho en sus hermanos y si quieres que las cosas salgan bien haslas tu mismo así que se acerco a Kari, la luz del foco no alcanzaba a iluminar esas tres figuras así que se acerco hasta que la luz lo toco.**

****

**Leeo.- disculpa que lleguemos así, sin previo aviso **

**Kari.- yo... ustedes me son familiares**

**Leeo.- te hemos estado observando **

**Kari.- por que? que es lo que desean**

**Loan.- hermano primero preséntate **

**Leiji.- yo primero, soy Leiji**

**Loan.- yo soy Loan y el es mi hermano Leeo**

**Leeo.- por favor, dejen que explique nuestra visita**

**Kari.- bien supongo que no tengo que presentarme**

**Leeo.- queremos disculparnos por  los problemas que le ocasionamos en el parke**

**Kari.- fueron  ustedes? por que?**

**Leeo.- fue para una prueba **

**Kari.- y no  pensaron que podían lastimar a alguien **

**Leeo.- no lo permitiríamos, esa no es nuestra intensión**

**Kari.- una prueba, para que?**

**Leeo.- así es, aunque no nos crea nosotros somos de otro planeta y estamos aquí en busca de alguien**

**Kari.- y supongo que ya la encontraron**

**Leeo.- así es **

**Kari.- sorpresa, soy yo no es así**

**Leeo.- eso quiere decir que elegimos bien, comprende la situación**

**Kari.- que quieren de mi?**

**Leeo.- solo queremos que nos acompañe a nuestro planeta**

**Kari.- que es exactamente lo que tengo que hacer**

**Leeo.- nuestro reino no tiene descendencia, necesitamos una buena mujer que gobierne, serás una reina**

**Kari.- quieren decir que viviré rodeada de sirviente y joyas**

**Leeo.- así es! tendrás todo lo que desees**

**Kari.- siempre e sabido que nada en esta vida nada es gratis, que es lo que quieren, suenan demasiado bien **

**Leeo.- escucha, hemos buscado a una chica como tu, no cualquiera puede serlo**

**Kari.- pero, puede ser otra persona, no tengo que ser yo necesariamente **

**Leeo.- así es pero, estas aquí y no necesitamos buscar, por favor ayúdanos **

**Loan.- no te preocuparas por nada**

**Leiji.- no necesitas nada, puedes venir con nosotros en este momento**

**Kari.- me piden que cambie mi mundo**

**Leeo.- no te pedimos que lo cambies te ofrecemos mejorarla**

**Leiji.- por favor un planeta te necesita**

Loan.- ayúdanos por favor 

**Kari.- yo en verdad lo siento, pueden elegir a otra persona**

**Leeo.- le das la espalda a la gente de un planeta**

**Kari.- no puedo si supieran todo de mi no me eligirían, por favor lo siento**

**Loan.- pero pasaste las pruebas, eres perfecta el resto no nos importa**

**Kari.- no puedo irme**

**Leiji.- por que? por que no deseas ayudarnos**

**Kari.- es mi sueño, por eso no me puedo ir**

**Leeo.- puedes hacer realidad tu sueño, nosotros te ayudaremos, tendrás todo**

**Kari.- ustedes no pueden ayudarme, en verdad lo siento**

Kari se alejo lentamente de ellos, sin darles la espalda lentamente, ellos se quedaron muy serios, en verdad los estaba rechazando, topo con la puerta y giro la perilla entró en la cocina, Kouji y Darien estaban allí y de seguro harían preguntas.

Until you find it there and lead it back home

Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Kari podía sentir esas miradas sobre ella, miradas que pedían respuestas, como dar respuestas que no quería contestar, ya era tarde, no podría dar mas excusas, ellos querrían algo lo que sea, o quizás podía retirarse sin que nadie hiciera preguntas, después de todo ya era tarde y debían dormir, aunque sabía que la verdad tarde o temprano se daría a conocer.

Kari camino lentamente, esperaba realmente poder irse sin ningún comentario. Era solo que Darien ahora quería realmente saber, su casa había sido invadida por quien sabe quien y realmente sentía derecho de pedir explicaciones.

Darien.-  podría decir lo que pasa

Kari.- bueno supongo que de todos modos le iba a contar

Kouji.- quienes son ellos, me son tan familiares

Kari.- usted jovencito ya debería estar dormido

Kouji.- lo siento, baje por un vaso con leche, por favor no me excluyan yo quiero saber lo que pasa

Kari.- ellos dicen ser de otro planeta, creo que es un poco tonto decirlo

Darien.- se sorprendería de saber que no es así

Kari.- querían que los acompañara a su planeta, recuerda lo del parke, fue obra de ellos

Kouji.- entonces son malos

Darien.- no lo creo a hubieran hecho algo

Kari.- me estaban poniendo aprueba y supongo que pase

Kouji.- entonces te iras con ellos?

Darien.- ya lo había dicho antes si necesita ayuda solo pídala

Kari.- no me iré

Kouji.- en verdad

Darien.- por que no?

Kouji.- oye! si no quiere ir no la vamos a obligar

Kari.- ja, ja, ja... creo que ya es hora de dormir 

Darien.- pero, aun no responde mi pregunta

Kari.- quisiera hablar con usted, pero ahora es tarde podría esperar a mañana

Darien.- esta bien 

Kari.- buenas noches ^^

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run

Before I come undone

La noche había pasado mas rápido de lo normal, al menos eso pensó Kari, de seguro él si podría hacerla hablar, pero era cuestión de solo decirle lo que quería oír, no tenía que contarle todo.

Kari ya estaba despierta no quería llegar a esa conversación le aterraba un poco, ya había perdido su todo, en aquel entonces, ahora lo recordaba y ya no era tan malo, solo una fea burla, su vida había cambiado una vez y así como cambio se deformo  todo.

Había llegado al despacho, no sabía por que pero entro, tomo uno de los porta retratos que estaban en la mesa, toco el vidrió, en verdad deseaba, conocer  a esa tal Serena, no la había visto jamás, aun así la conocía tan bien, todos le habían dicho algo sobre ella, la odiaba en cierta forma, le tenía tanta envidia, tenía una bella familia un hombre que la amaba y ella que hacía, desaparece, eso era, como se atrevía! simplemente no podía perdonarla.

Estaba tan atenta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba, estaba en la entrada, tal vez mas nerviosa que la misma Kari, no sabía si entrar o simplemente hacer como que no la había visto, mas algo la hacia quedarse, decidió ver lo que hacia mientras tomaba un poco de valor para entra en la habitación.

Save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Por fin se había animado a entrar...

Hola fue su saludo, Kari volteo de inmediato.

Kari.- lo siento entre sin pensar, yo...

Rini.- yo, quisiera hablar contigo

Kari.- si, que pasa?

Rini.- pues, solo quería disculparme contigo

Kari.- disculpas? por que?

Rini.- bueno tu solo estas aquí por tu trabajo y yo no te eh hecho las cosas fáciles, solo pense en mi 

Kari.- no te preocupes,  no pasa nada

Rini- claro que si!! tu no eres de aquí y solo deseabas un empleo y yo soy una egoísta, solo por que pense que tomarías el lugar de mi madre

Kari.- Rini, yo nunca seré tu mamá, solo ayudo a tu padre, él trabaja y luego tener que cuidarlos a ustedes es muy pesado

Rini.- y después en el parke...

Kari.- por favor, yo te perdono, solo si me prometes que te portaras bien 

Rini.- esta bien ^^

Kari tenía la foto aun en sus manos, Rini se acerco para ver la foto, su padre a veces las cambiaba, encontraba una mejor y solo, decía que así no la extrañaba tanto pues veía otra sonrisa diferente de ella.

Kari.- sabes, jamás e visto a tu madre, aun así con todo lo que me han contado de ella, sus amigos, tu padre y tu hermano, siento como si la conociera

Rini.- yo la extraño, solo espero que vuelva pronto

Kari.- me encantaría conocerla se que se vera mas hermosa en persona, aunque...

Rini.- aunque? cierto perderías tu empleo

Kari.- no es eso, no la e tratado y me puedo dar cuenta de que es una persona estupenda, tiene y esposa que la adora y tres hijos que ansían volver a verla sus amigos también y solo pienso en cuanto me desagrada

Rini.- te desagrada?

Kari.- siento como si la odiara, ese sentimiento es muy fuerte por eso no estoy segura

Rini.- por que?

Kari.- por que no esta aquí

Rini.- oh! cierto tenemos que ir a la escuela

Kari.- entonces vamonos

Kari dejo la foto en la mesa, Rini la vio bien, esa no era una foto de Serena si no de ella y sus hermanos, Kari de detuvo en la entrada, por alguna razón no la habría, que pasa pregunto Rini, corrió a la entrada y abrió la puerta al instante en que Kari le decía que no lo hiciera, al abrirla Darien estaba allí, Rini volteo a ver a Kari  y luego a su padre, solo se retiro sin decir nada, iría por sus cosas para ir a la escuela.                                         

Bring me to life

Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Buena excusa para no empezar la conversación, Darien también tenía que ir al trabajo, sin embargo la platica no le llevaría mucho tiempo así que decidió olvidarse por un momento del trabajo y llevo a la pequeña a la guardería para poder platicar con Kari.

Ya estaba listo la platica que deseaba aplazar, no podía huir de ella, tal vez sería bueno que se desahogara un poco, que alguien supiera por lo menos la mitad de su secreto.

Darien.- bien por favor empiece

Kari.- yo, no se por donde empezar

Darien.- solo háblame un poco de usted

Kari.- hace dos años...

[Flash Back]

Kari estaba en una banca sentada, se veía un poco molesta, unas chicas pasaron a un lado suyo riendo y platicando hasta que una de ellas pregunto la hora, 3:45...

La chica empezaba a molestarse un poco mas, donde demonios estaba? habían quedado a las 3 de la tarde ya era demasiado, se puso de pie un poco molesta, pues no lo esperare mas, ese malvado es él quien me cita y luego me deja plantada, estaba por marcharse cuando un sujeto gritaba su nombre, se detuvo enfrente de ella totalmente cansado, había corrido con todas sus fuerzas.

Kari.- Satsuke, espero que tengas una muy buena excusa, ni siquiera debería estar aquí

Satsuke.- pero estas aquí, ne? 

Kari.- no se por que me moleste en  venir, que es lo que deseas

Satsuke.- que tal si para recompensarte te invito a tomar algo y platicamos

Kari.- mmm... yo elijo?

Satsuke.- claro, se supone que con eso me perdonaras

Kari.- entonces quiero un helado 

Satsuke.- vamonos entonces

Ya habían llegado a la nevería, el lugar estaba lleno así que decidieron comprar los helados e ir a unas bancas de la plaza comercial, ya estando allí Satsuke era quien quería empezar la conversación.

Satsuke.- Hikari... sabes, este...

Kari.- cierto, para que me llamaste?

Satsuke.- bueno, es que tengo una buena razón para ello

Kari.- y aun no me has dicho por que llegaste tan tarde

Satsuke.- perdí el primer autobús y el segundo se descompuso y tuve que esperar al otro, después una anciana no me soltaba, estaba perdida y tuve que ayudarla a llegar a su casa

Kari.- pues si que tienes mala surte

Satsuke.- lo que yo te quería decir es...

Kari.- ya e perdido mucho tiempo esperándote y tengo que irme, por favor dime ya que es lo que quieres

Satsuke.- lo siento es que no me salen las palabras de la boca

Kari.- si no lo vas a decir entonces me voy, ya es tarde.

Satsuke.- espera un poco 

Kari.- que te parece si mañana nos vemos o me llamas por teléfono y me avisas que pasa 

Satsuke.- no espera, me dije que no pasaría de hoy, por favor no te vayas

Kari.- no pienso llegar tarde por tu culpa

Satsuke.- ... ...

Kari.- no vemos entonces

Satsuke.- quieres ser mi novia...

Kari se quedo inmóvil, no sabía que decir, su cuerpo no se movió, estaba en una especie de shock, acaso estaba soñando, se había quedado dormida esperando? su voz no salía, no volteo solo estaba inmóvil, después todo lo que se le ocurrió fue correr, se fue corriendo dejando a un Satsuke muy confundido.

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run

Before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become

Kari había llegado con el doctor, tenía una cita, esa era la razón por la cual no podía llegar tarde, había estado muy distraída, por que no había podido darle una respuesta?

Por que...?                                    

El día siguiente había llegado, Satsuke, lo había visto, su corazón se acelero y solo penso es esconderse, Satsuke no la había visto, por que se ocultaba de él, le había dicho las palabras que siempre soñó escuchas que él dijera  sin embargo allí estaba ella, escondiéndose sin decir nada, que era lo que podía pasar? si ella no era la que tenía que proponer, estaba segura de que él la quería, ahora lo estaba, siempre habían sido buenos amigos, claro que Kari siempre había querido ser algo mas, ahora que tenía esa oportunidad la había tirado a la basura, de seguro él pensara que no lo quería y tal vez ya no quería saber nada de ella, que dilema, que hacer? simplemente, por que había actuado de esa manera?

Tomaría valor, no iba a pasar nada malo lo llegar hasta donde estaba  darle una respuesta, una simple palabra, eso era todo, tomo aire y estaba por ir en su búsqueda, solo se dijo a si misma, por que es tan difícil? regreso a su escondite, el día había pasado y no le había dado una respuesta, estaba en su casa y ya era de noche, el teléfono sonó, de seguro era él, y si él no había perdido las esperanzas, si aun deseaba saber su respuesta, quería levantar el teléfono, en verdad lo deseaba, el temor la volvió a traicionar, desconecto la línea, simplemente dormiría y ya lo que pasara mañana.

La noche fue larga y atormentadora, no había logrado dormir muy bien, todas las posibles cosas que podían pasar estuvieron en su cabeza dando vueltas una y otra vez, un simple si y nada mas, tenía que decirle que ella también lo amaba.

El día había llegado la puerta de su casa, alguien estaba allí, era muy temprano aún, quien podía estar a esas horas del día, llego a la puerta, después de pensarla un poco, de seguro era Satsuke, no podía ser nadie mas, respiro profundamente, ya se estaba volviendo loca, como iba a ser él, para empezar siempre se levantaba tarde no podía ser él, abrió la puerta, miro a esa persona, en verdad paso por su mente lanzarle la puerta, estrellársela en las narices y cerrar con llave la puerta, no podía hacer eso, su voz de nuevo se había ido, no podía decir nada su mente estaba en blanco.

Satsuke.- discúlpame por favor, si te moleste

Kari.- no! yo soy quien se debe de disculpar

Satsuke.- si quieres, podemos seguir siendo amigos

Kari.- no! este, siento haberte dejado esperando por tanto tiempo, mi respuesta es tan fácil y no se por que no te la podía dar

Satsuke.- tu respuesta es si?

Kari.- si

Satsuke.- en verdad, no estas jugando conmigo!?

Kari.- siempre me  has gustado, creo que los nervios me ganaron 

Satsuke.- me haces muy feliz ^O^!!!

Satsuke corrió a abrazarla, no podía esperar mas, ella le había dicho que si y nada podría cambiar su felicidad.

Pero...

Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love darling

Only you are the life among the dead

El tiempo pasa y los sucesos llegan a cambiarlo todo, todo cambia, siempre a sido así, no importa si  para bien o mal, todo tiene que cambiar... 

Ese era un cambio que en verdad era indeseable...

Satsuke.- por que no lo dijiste antes!!

Kari.- lo siento en verdad, sabía que esto pasaría, por favor

Satsuke.- no me hables, por que simplemente no me lo dijiste, soy tu novio 

Kari.- no quería que sufrieras, esta es mi cruz y solo yo quería cargarla, por favor no te enojes

Satsuke salió del lugar, Kari en verdad estaba triste,  no podía creerlo, como fue que...

Como llegaron a ese punto, era su culpa en verdad estaba consiente de ello, como pensó en que él no se enteraría, era algo que no podía esconder.

Era seguro que las cosas cambiaría, sabía que sería para mal y estaba comprobándolo, por un momento deseo que la vida no fuese así.

Ahora se había quedado sola, él hombre al que amaba, no al que ama la había abandonado, acaso no la amaba lo suficiente, sus palabras habían sido las mas hirientes que ella hubiese escuchado, no puedo seguir contigo, termino con su relación solo así después de un año de estar juntos, él simplemente no quería seguir.

Kari.- dices que quieres terminar

Satsuke.- Kari, no puedo seguir a tu lado 

Kari.- pero, no es verdad, es una broma no es así?

Satsuke.- Kari, me ocultaste tu enfermedad, no quiero hacer mi vida contigo para perderte

Kari.- no me amas? 

Satsuke.- no quiero pasar por ese dolor, lo siento en verdad

[Fin del Flash Back]

Y así solo así sin mas que hacer él se había ido para ya jamás volver, un cambio bastante radical.

Darien.- que enfermedad?

Kari.- desde que nací, siempre tuve problemas, tuve cáncer y se suponía que había ganado, estaba curada ya tenía tres años que nada, plena salud, el tratamiento que lleve fue muy fuerte, los estragos se vieron después y ahora lo estoy pagando, es cosa de un año o dos para que la vida se me acabe, los doctores no lo saben con exactitud, es por eso que no me puedo ir, tengo la oportunidad de lograr mi sueño, si me voy con ellos, moriré y no servirá de nada.

Darien.- pero no sabe cuando morirá 

Kari.- no

Darien.- solo recuerde que sigue aquí, que esta con vida

Kari.- créame, eso es lo que me mantiene con vida, tengo la oportunidad de hacer mi sueño realidad

Darien.- en verdad lo siento

Kari.- no se preocupe

Darien.- puede permanecer aquí si eso la hace feliz

Kari.- gracias...

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

Ya todo estaba dicho, por lo menos eso creía Darién, no le diría lo demás no por el momento.

Se había desahogado por un momento, por cuanto tiempo mas podría guardar el secreto en verdad no lo sabía.

Su platica había acabado respiraba por el momento, caminaba de regreso con Darien hasta que se topo con uno de los tres hermanos.

Loan.- no entiendo, te ofrecemos todo  nos rechazas

Los otros hermanos aparecieron junto a él.

Leiji.- simplemente no lo entendemos

Leeo.- así que si no deseas venir con nosotros, tendremos que obligarte.

Darien tomo a Kari y salió corriendo, estaba claro que él solo no podría con ellos tres, y también ellos tres no dejarían que ella escapara.

Darien les lanzo unas rosas que los atraparon a cada uno de ellos, esto le dio tiempo de esconderse de ellos.

Darien.- parece que no se darán por vencidos

Kari.- tal vez debería ir con ellos, no quiero darle mas problemas

Darien.- claro que no, mi esposa no me lo perdonaría

Kari.- su esposa?

Darien.- así es, ella ayudaba a todos los que podía, no le negare la ayuda a usted

Kari.- gracias

Llamo a las chicas, supuso que los tipos irían a su casa así que tal vez sus hijos pudieran estar en peligro, después de que todas las chicas se vieron reunidas y siendo hora de que ellos volvieran fueron por Satsuki y llegaron a la casa. 

No había señales de nadie, ya no tardarían por lo pronto ya había puesto al tanto a las sailors y ellas se quedarían allí.

La noche había llegado sin previo aviso, nada que hacer solo esperar...

Darien se fue a dormir así como varias de las chicas, dos personas se quedarían haciendo guardia y cambiarían de turno cada cierto tiempo. 

Without a thought without a voice without a sou

Don't let me die here

There must be something more

Kari no podía dormir y todo el embrollo era en cierta forma suya, así que había decidido ser ella quien tomara guardia, iba caminando por el pasillo casi antes de llegar a las escaleras escucho un ruido proveniente de la habitación de Darien, así que decidió ir a investigar, entro abriendo la puerta lentamente, entro sin hacer ruido Darien estaba dormido, al parecer solo había sido su imaginación, se estaba retirando del lugar, ya había tocado la chapa de la puerta cuando escucho, no te vayas!! 

Kari se quedo helada, volteo de inmediato él seguía dormido, al parecer hablaba entre sueños, se acerco de nuevo se había destapado, parecía un niño y ella su mamá arropándolo.

Se quedo observándolo un momento, si tan solo la persona a la que amaba fuera como él una persona comprensiva que a pesar de que le hubieran traicionado era capaz de perdonar tan solo por que había verdadero amor, verdadero amor por esa persona.

Estaba acomodando la cobija cuando Darien la abrazo repentinamente, no te vayas!! dijo Kari de nuevo se congelo por un momento, él aún continuaba dormido sin embargo la estrujaba, al parecer no deseaba que se fuera esa persona y podía imaginar quien era, su esposa eso era de seguro, no estaba bien que viviera esa fantasía tan cruel, su esposa no estaba y él no sabia cuando volvería, poco a poco empezaba a liberarse, hasta que sintió en sus labios algo cálido...

Darién la estaba besando, una lagrima por su mejilla, Satsuke...

Darién se separo de repente tu no eres... abrió los ojos, Kari? Observo que sus mejillas húmedas, estaba llorando, se sobresalto un poco.

Darien.- estas bien?

Kari.- si, no se preocupe

Darien.- que hace aquí?

Kari.- yo escuche un ruido y vine, usted estaba hablando dormido

Darien.- por que llora?

Kari.- solo se hizo recordar a Satsuke, es todo

Darien.- lo siento

Kari.- no importa vuelva a dormir por favor

Darien.- usted también debería dormir

Kari.- muy bien, descanse

Kari se puso de pie se iría de inmediato, sentía una opresión en el pecho, por que no se había enamorado de alguien como Darien? por que? por que había sido su destino tan cruel, sin embargo ese no era su sueño, ahora solo tendría que ser paciente para cumplirlo.                                                          

 Bring me to life

Llego a la cocina una vaso de leche tibia le devolvería el sueño, llego hasta la cocina, Rei y Amy estaban a casi dormir, Rei se exalto de inmediato, sintió una presencia y no supo de quien era.

Rei.- eres tu, me asustaste

Amy.- por que estas despierta?

Kari.- no puedo dormir por que no relevo a una de ustedes?

Rei.- no eso sería muy fácil para el enemigo 

Amy.- Rei tiene razón es a ti a quien quieren y si estas aquí será mas fácil para ellos llevarte

Kari.- por que no dejan que me lleven sería mas sencillo para todos

Amy.- no sabemos por que te quieren pero, no creemos que sea para algo bueno

Kari.- ya están aquí

Rei.- pero no siento ninguna presencia

Amy.- como lo sabes

Kari.- están en mi habitación

Rei.- pero como lo sabes??!!

Kari.- ese sería el lugar que atacarían, no es así?

Amy.- eso tiene sentido, aún así, estas segura?

Kari.- si 

Un ruido se escucho en la habitación de Kari, al parecer era verdad ellos ya habían llegado.

Kari.- rápido los niños deben ir a un lugar mas seguro

Rei.- iré por Satsuki, quédate con Amy

Amy.- es mejor que despertemos a todos

Amy y Kari ya estaban afuera, junto con Rini y Kouji.

Kouji!!

Otra persona aparece de la nada 

Kouji.- papá!!

Toya.- pense que estabas muerto, no podía aceptarlo, no hasta ver tu cuerpo muerto

Kouji.- quien te dijo esa mentira 

Los tres hermanos también aparecieron...

Loan.- Toya, vaya, vaya, que sorpresa

Leiji.- no lo puedo creer, se ve que no confías mucho en nosotros

Leeo.- esto lo cambia todo tendremos que matarte aquí con tu hijo, me sorprende que eligiéramos a alguien que estuviera con el príncipe, ni hablar no hay mucho tiempo para explicaciones

Toya.- son unos traidores, mentirme sobre la muerte de mi hijo para pedir el reino, no les permitiré nada.

Leiji.- no podrán contra nosotros, somos muy poderosos

Kari.- basta!!! no tenían por que meternos en estos problemas a nosotros

Rini.- Kari? 

Kouji.- ahora entiendo por que no podía comunicarme

Loan.- hay que ir por la chica!!

Una rosa, una rosa roja los detiene y 4 sailors aparecen tras el agresor con dicha flor, ahora eran 7 contra 3, si ellos eran tan fuertes como decían era bastante justo, Rini y Kouji tomaron a Satsuki, se debían de ir con ella, Kari quería acompañarlos mas Leiji no les permitía el paso.

Leiji.- yo acabare con todos ellos

Toya.- no podrán vencerme

Leeo.- bromeas has estado tanto tiempo en los asuntos de palacio que ya olvidaste como pelear 

Leiji alzo su mano y lanzo un rayo que mando a volar a tres de las sailors.

Eran en verdad muy fuertes...

Kari salió corriendo, Loan le lanzo algo a los ojos de esa forma no vería y no podría escapar.

Kari.- son unos tontos!!

Todos voltearon a ver, esa no era la dulce Kari que todos conocían.

Kari.- me obligan a revelar mi secreto 

Kari empezó a caminar como si nada pasara, como si no tuviera nada en los ojos, como si en verdad pudiera ver, que era lo que estaba pasando??

Bring me to life    

TSUZUKU...

Nota.- No se cuanto tiempo tarde en poner los siguientes capítulos los cuales son los finales, el 34 y el 24-2, si quieren volver a leer el capitulo anterior para recordar por que yo si tuve que hacerlo para empezar a escribir el 24-2 je, je, o si desean que ponga un pequeño resumen del cap 23 para que no tengan que leer tanto, por favor díganlo si no me dicen nada lo tomare como, volveré a leerlo,  los capítulos los publicare juntos y por fin en que terminara todo esto? pues no se je, je...  la canción que use en este capitulo no se si este por demás decirlo pero en fin es Bring me to life de Evanescence del álbum Fallen, no se sorprendan si uso otra canción de este grupo para el final de 34 cap, je, je... me lo regalaron en Navidad y pues me encantan las canciones ^O^!!!!!!!!!

Gracias por los review que bueno que les guste mucho mi fic quiero felicitar a Anita por su cumple muchas felicidades chica!!!!!

BAICHA.  


	35. Chotto matte onegai

Bueno pues se que me estoy tardando y en verdad no e podido escribir nada asi que aun me falta un buen y me quiero disculpar, así que para no perder mucho el tiempo les voy a poner el resumen  de final corto =)

Suki había sido descubierta y eso le había ocasionado problemas con Toya, el reacciono como ella esperaba, mas Suki no podía soportar mas perder su amor, ella entro en un profundo sueño del cual ella ya no quería despertar, bien dicen que hasta que lo pierdes lo valoras así que Toya no la perdería así como así se dio cuenta de que su amor por ella valía mas que cualquier cosa en todo el universo, intento sacarla del sueño y reconciliarse, Serena no se haría mucho del rogar puesto que en verdad lo amaba y la boda se efectuó, claro solo si las sailors estaban presentes. Así Toya y Serena llevaban una vida de casados...

Los deberes de un Rey son agobiantes y estos n no permitían darle a su esposa la debida atención Serena empezaba a sentirse sola así que hablo con Toya, este prometió ser un poco mas atento y así fue su vida parecía mejorar, en una de sus reuniones en el jardín se dieron cuenta de que su vida estaba por cambiar por que ella estaba allí? no se suponía que estaba muerta?

Pues al parecer no, Shania estaba allí y estaba dispuesta a continuar con lo pendiente no tendría piedad para con Serena y con cualquiera que se le opusiera, mas ella no estaba sola, la razón de que ella estuviese con vida al parecer Gosue, no! Este se hacia llamar Issue y no venia solo, la batalla estaba frente a ellos y Serena solo dijo que cuando esto acabara le daría buenas noticias, Toya no entendió pero tratándose de buenas noticias no importaba, el enemigo era lo primordial eliminarlos, lo malo es que desde ese momento eran 3 contra 2...  

Issue solo sonrió el tenia un ángel guardián, un ángel que aparecería ente sus ojos en ese momento.           

Hasta allí es el resumen en verdad no se si se me escapo algo esto lo hice a petición de Silve rmoonligth-81 quien a estado siguiendo de cerca mi fic =) por que como dijo Yumei kawai pues si lo quieren leer de nuevo la verdad a mi me daría flojera je,je...

Pues espero pronto empezar a escribir por que si ya quiero terminar no las quiero dejar con la duda y en cuanto a Kari ya sabrán si en realidad es Serena como la mayoría  me a dado a entender je,je... tal vez sea talvez no la verdad ni yo sepo pero bueno ja,ja,ja... mi mente aun lo discute lo mas seguro es... ups ya es todo baicha.                            


	36. Koko ni daremo imasen

(SECRETOS DE LA LUNA(  
  
CAPITULO VEINTICUATRO-2°  
*KOKO NI DAREMO IMASEN *  
(AQUÍ NO HAY NADIE)  
  
CREATED BY BUNY  
  
-----o0O0o-----  
  
The whisper that dissolves into the bustling crowd  
makes the memories scattered underfoot blur together.  
The blazing of the street where I walk about lost (glaring one way)  
illuminates me as coldly as though it freezes.  
  
Una Nekor, una Nekor, ella estaba muerta, Nabuco, era en verdad ella, y no solo eso, ella era el ángel de Issue.  
  
Issue.- Nabuco, prepárate para obtener lo que tanto e deseado y merezco  
  
Nabuco.- sí señor  
  
Nabuco introdujo su mano entre su abundante cabellera y saco un látigo, trueno dijo, el látigo se electrifico, estaba claro que atacarían la debilidad de Serena sin piedad.  
  
Serena.- yo lo soportare no me vencerán, no pueden Issue.- bien empieza Nabuco.- esto no te dolerá... grita!  
  
Nabuco hizo que el látigo se deslizara por el aire en forma de espiral lista para el ataque, tiro de el para sacar el primer trueno el cual rodeo a Serena, ella solo miraba un poco aterrada, los rayos se iban convirtiendo en una jaula, alrededor de Serena, soltó su látigo para que este se enredara en el cuerpo de Serena aprisionándola, un movimiento de su mano y descargas salieron hiriendo a Serena, Toya quería ir en su ayuda pero, Shania no se lo permitía.  
  
Toya tenía su propia batalla, Shania no le permitiría llegar a su adorada princesa, eso sabía que la hacia sufrir.  
  
Shania.- y bien te rendirás, somos mas y también somos mas fuertes que ustedes Toya.- entonces si eso es cierto por que querer el poder de Serena Shania.- yo no quiero poder, quiero venganza Toya.- y puedes confiar en ellos? Shania.- no me importa si me traicionan, mi venganza se esta llevando acabo, ella esta sufriendo y cuando le quiten su poder no podrá defenderse de nadie y mucho menos de mi Toya.- no eres tan despiadada, deberías empezar de nuevo Shania.- empezar! con mi rostro desfigurado! quien querría a alguien tan horrenda como yo Toya.- puedes quedarte a vivir aquí, nadie te diría nada Shania.- ya lo entiendo, quieres salvarla, no importa lo que digas ella esta condenada Toya.- entonces has perdido tu oportunidad de ser feliz, prepárate para lo peor Shania.- lo peor, si lo estoy disfrutando  
  
Toya empuño su espada, los truenos no funcionarían con él, tenía que darse prisa para ayudar a Serena, empezó a correr si ella no atacaba él lo haría.  
  
The cold times make dreams fall like rain and slip through my hands.  
  
La espada de Toya choca con el báculo de Shania de nuevo, ella solo sonreía, parece que tu no entiendes que no podrás con migo, al contrarió, dijo Toya, e aprendido bastante de mis errores, el rostro de Shania cambio de uno de felicidad a uno de extrañeza, que podía hacer él contra ella, nada! no importaba lo que hiciera no la dañaría, él era demasiado débil para sus poderes.  
  
La espada de Toya empezó a iluminarse, trueno con trueno dijo, Shania no pudo evitar angustiarse, venían a su mente escenas de aquella ocasión, estaba paralizada, No!!!!!!!, la mascara que cubría la cicatriz que se había echo aquella vez se había roto, Shania cayó al piso, eres un maldito balbuceo, no me veas!! Toya solo esperaba, él no era el tipo de personas que pisotean a alguien que esta en el piso, no importase de quien se tratara, Toya apunto su espada a Shania.  
  
Toya.- estas derrotada Shania.- como te atreviste a poner en descubierto mi rostro Toya.- así como a Serena a ti también te atemorizan los truenos Shania.- no es verdad! Toya.- claro que si, solo que si tu los controlas no hay problema, el que te hayas paralizado lo demuestra todo Shania.- no creas que me has matado aún puedo seguir luchando, no te perdonare, no te perdonare!! no lo haré!!!!  
  
Shania se puso de pie, su rostro al descubierto, la rabia era mas fuerte que su vergüenza, ahora tenía tantos deseos de matar a Toya como a Serena, Toya observo su rostro, eso era tan espantoso para ella?  
  
Toya.- no crees que exageras Shania.- claro que no todos van a pagar!!  
  
La energía de Shania estaba en aumento, todos se dieron cuenta, Toya realmente la había hecho enojar, Serena seguía atrapada, si Toya recibía un ataque con tal fuerza era de seguro que no sobreviviría, no podía abandonarlo, no ahora que esperaba un hijo de él, que era mas fuerte su temor a los truenos o su temor a perder al amor de su vida, decisiones... Tenía que actuar de inmediato no podía perderlo  
  
No temería no mas!!  
  
Toya grito mientras elevaba su energía, tomo uno de sus sables y se libero del listón, mas la prisión eléctrica seguía allí, toco los limites y fue electrificada.  
  
Nabuco.- si deseas quedar inconsciente mas rápido vuelve a tocarla, no te podrás ir Serena.- no necesito tocarla para liberarme Issue.- ten cuidado ella es muy poderosa Nabuco.- no se preocupe no se podrá liberar Serena.- solo obsérvame  
  
Serena se concentro una barrera se formaba a su alrededor como la primera que había usado, toda la electricidad de la jaula caía en la barrera, la cual seguía creciendo para forzar a destruirla.  
  
Lo consiguió, Nabuco no lo podía creer, simplemente imposible, esa jaula estaba formada por su energía y la del señor Issue, y ella la había destruido sin ningún esfuerzo.  
  
Serena.- ahora es tiempo de pagar Nabuco.- imposible!! creo que tendré que usar otro método Serena.- te derrote una vez y puedo volver a hacerlo Nabuco.- no soy la misma de antes, la energía de mi amo me da mas fuerza y por eso te venceré Serena.- no te será suficiente Nabuco.- ya lo veremos  
  
When I woke up from the countless wishes, you are reflected in a shimmering  
illusion --  
the silhouette whose faint smile leads me along.  
  
Toya en verdad estaba muy molesto no podía ayudar a Serena y aun estaba la noticia importante, aunque eso no era lo mas importante en ese momento, por que era así estaba en un momento critico ahora ya no eran dos contra dos si no tres y estaban en desventaja, Serena con su temor a la orden del día y el que no podía derrotar a su oponente y la verdad no sabía si lo lograría. Tenia que ser lo mas fuerte posible por ella, solo por ella su motivación para continuar, no podía perderla no ahora después de que había descubierto su mayor temor, después de haber descubierto que al amarla se arriesgaba, mas no le importaba perderla un riesgo que debía tomar mas que no iba a aceptar, no podía simplemente no podía...  
  
Shania estaba como un muro irrompible que podía hacer esperar un milagro? No lo creía así si algo sabía era que tenía que luchar por lo que creía y el creía en su felicidad con Serena  
  
Shania lo esperaba su báculo estaba enfrente y estaba dispuesta a usarlo, ella no dejaría pasar su venganza nada de lo que él dijera la iba a hacer cambiar de idea, levanto el báculo y este empezó a emitir una especie de luz un alo se estaba formando en el.  
  
Shania.- ahora veraz que con migo no se juega niño bonito Toya.-que intentas!!!  
  
El rayo que salio del báculo no fue dirigido a él, Toya volteo de inmediato iba directo a Serena, el terror en su mirada se hizo presente, Serena estaba peleando y no había visto el ataque era de seguro que saldría lastimada, solo por su mente se le ocurrió advertirla gritando su nombre eso era todo lo que él podía hacer? Acaso no había algo mas, Serena volteo en ese momento y Tabuco detuvo su ataque por la impresión, volteo a ver a Shania.  
  
Nabuco.- Tonta!! Que pretendes matarnos a todos Shania.- esta es mi venganza!! Nabuco.- si pero todo a su tiempo no la puedes matar ahora Shania.- si algo e sabido nunca confíes y si no puedes confiar en los buenos menos en los malos Nabuco.- eres una maldita, tenemos que trabajar en equipo o ellos nos derrotaran Issue.- basta!!!!  
  
Ambas se calman y se quedan mirando a Issue, Shania no lo podía evitar era su venganza y el simple echo de dudar no la dejaba estar en paz.  
  
Serena estaba impactada en el suelo, y con Toya en los brazos, las lagrimas saliendo por sus ojos, un llanto en silencio, Toya no se movía no decía nada, es el momento en el que el pánico se apodera de uno y tus pensamientos se ponen en blanco y solo piensas lo peor , nada mas que lo peor...  
  
Serena llamaba débilmente a Toya, necesitaba una respuesta antes de que ellos reaccionaran y dejaran de discutir y se dieran cuenta de que todo lo tenían en bandeja de plata, no debía dejarse vencer, sangre que corría por su cuerpo y no era de ella, Toya estaba sangrando, Toya llamo de nuevo...  
  
Even if the gentleness that tells about only what makes anxiety flow  
had fulfilled eternity, I still don't want tomorrow  
  
De pronto al parecer todo se había venido abajo, no podía estar muerto, ya no sentía nada solo un enojo profundo que poco a poco se convertía en algo mas fuerte, no se los iba a perdonar, jamás! Ellos pagarían y muy caro. Estaba poniéndose de pie, ya no le importaba si destruía todo el planeta, una mano sintió que la tomaba, inmediatamente todo su enojo desapareció y solo había confusión, volteo a verlo y él la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, esta bien le dijo muy suavemente, ella lo abrazo y se dio cuenta que solo el brazo había sido afectado la sangre salía, mas no había sido tan fatal como ella pensaba, logro ponerse de pie junto con Toya.  
  
Toya.- te dije que me lo dejaras a mi Serena.- por favor, mírate me necesitas Toya.- bueno creo que por en eso tienes razón Serena.- en verdad no me estas dando por mi lado Toya.- Serena me case contigo por que te necesito ahora y siempre Serena.- siempre te pones tan sentimental cuando sabes que estamos en peligro Toya.- son cajes del oficio... argh... tenemos que derrotarlos antes de que nos tomen mas ventaja Serena.- te duele mucho? Te voy a ayudar, espera un poco  
  
Serena estaba convertida como Sailor y sabía que era poca la tela que tenia su ropa así que se transformo en la princesa, la Luna de su frente brillo con todo su esplendor tomo su vestido lo rompió presiono la herida de Toya para que dejara de salir sangre, claro el enemigo no iba a esperar tanto, ya se habían calmado e intentaban lastimarlos, Serena había recurrido de nuevo a su barrera solo que esta le quitaba mucho poder así que debía apresurarse, ahora debía volver a ser la guerrera, como princesa no podía hacer mucho, los cambios de transformación la estaban agotando mas ella no iba a permitir que ellos se dieran cuenta.  
  
Serena.- Toya estas listo, recuerda cuando esto termine te daré buenas noticias Toya.- entonces tratare de terminar pronto para saberlo  
  
Toya alzo su espada y Serena sus sables Issue estaba detrás de sus dos guardianas, mas estaría pendiente para atacar a traición en cualquier momento, sabía que con el poder que tenían ellas era mas que suficiente para controlar la situación, Toya pensó que tal vez debía darle a Shania lo que quería, una batalla contra Serena, ella la había derrotado antes mas estaba claro que ahora no era la misma y que tal vez si sería mas difícil derrotarla, además estaba Issue no sabía en que momento iba a hacer algo, sin embargo tal vez el podía hacer algo para distraerlo mientras Serena hacia el resto. Volteo con Serena y esta ya lo estaba viendo parecía como si ella hubiera leído sus pensamientos.  
  
Serena.- crees que podrás con Nabuco por unos momentos Toya.- es pan comido Serena.- por lo menos no hemos perdido el buen humor ^^ Toya.- mientras estés a mi lado no puedo estar triste Serena.- algo quieres estas muy cariñoso Toya.- yo siempre e sido cariñoso!! Shania.- si piensan que los dejare platicando se equivocan!!  
  
The words that I have to give to you are (it's talk to myself)  
falling into an everyday routine, even without shadows  
  
Shania quien era la mas desesperada por concluir su venganza inicio la batalla de nuevo, esta se fue directo a atacar a Toya y Serena se interpuso, la confusión llego cuando se dio cuenta de que su báculo estaba siendo inmovilizado por los sables de Serena, después una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.  
  
Serena.- tus sueños se hacen realidad, es esto lo que querías no es así? Shania.- bien por primera vez en tu vida haces algo que vale la pena Serena.- entonces luchemos Nabuco.- Serena es mía tu encargate del otro Shania.- no! Esta bien me agrada este cambio Nabuco.- no lo vez te esta engañando, lo esta protegiendo Shania.- dices que no puedo matarla!! Nabuco.- así es Shania.- te lo demostrare  
  
Shania alzo su báculo la electricidad se estaba acumulando en el, una enorme tormenta estaba por ser liberada.  
  
Shania.- cuando sabes la debilidad del enemigo es mas fácil hacerlo sufrir ja, ja, ja... Serena.- quien te dijo que yo te lo iba a permitir Shania.- que!! Serena.- necesitas más tiempo para formar una tormenta como esa y yo no pienso dártelo  
  
Serena extendió sus brazos y junto los sables de los extremos transformándola en una sola espada empezó a girarla haciendo un espiral su propia tormenta.  
  
Serena.- yo también puedo crear mi propia tormenta, tuve una buena maestra Shania.- ja! Claro que la tuviste Serena.- claro que tu no fuiste la única que tuve y eso me da ventaja Shania.- palabras! Solo eso  
  
Serena libero su propia tormenta contra Shania, esta también había echo su propia sin que Serena se diera cuenta, una pequeña pero lo suficientemente poderosa como para desviar la se Serena y así poder atacar a traición, las dos tormentas chocaron, la de Shania desapareció y la de Serena paso por un lado de Shania mientras que serena estaba un poco confusa ella aprovecho la oportunidad.  
  
El báculo quedo frente a Serena uno de los extremos de la espada la había salvado de milagro.  
  
Shania.- Maldita con suerte! Serena.- la suerte no tiene nada que ver Shania.- de todos modos tu no eras mi objetivo Serena.- que!  
  
Una explosión se escucho a lo lejos, Serena volteo de inmediato la cortina de polvo no dejaba ver, en ese lugar estaba Toya, si algo le había pasado no se lo perdonaría.  
  
El polvo ya se dispersaba mas a Shania no le importaba lo que pudiera ocurrir, serena ya estaba sufriendo y no era todo estaba sumamente distraída su guardia estaba por los suelos y sería presa fácil, no todo era cierto, la preocupación era evidente y la desconfianza también, no solo debía preocuparse por ella misma si no por su bebe quien no tenía la dicha de conocer el mundo exterior.  
  
Shania volteo su báculo el cual tenia filo en el, intentaba atravesar a Serena, serena no se pudo safar del todo su pierna derecha fue levemente afectada unas gotas de sangre se asomaban formando una línea que poco a poco se deformaba por las gotas de sangre, su reacción fue de inmediato tomo la pierna con sus manos dejando caer su arma, Shania seguiría con su ataque se detuvo...  
  
Sintió que en su hombro algo le quemaba, no... Mas bien que le dolía, su músculo incapaz de moverlo ya que hasta respirar le causaba molestia, no pudo evitar voltear a ver su hombro, tenía una espada incrustada, no cualquier espada, era la espada del príncipe de Argus- la, era de Toya. Como era posible? Como se pudo equivocar de esa manera? Su sed de venganza era tan fuerte que lo superaba todo?  
  
No se dejaría vencer por tan poco, había experimentado el verdadero dolor y eso en definitiva no era nada, empuño la espada y lentamente intentando no gritar la saco de su cuerpo, volteo buscando al causante y lo encontró, este estaba jadeante y su postura no estaba erguida se apoyaba en sus piernas mientras una sonrisa salía de todo aquello, una sonrisa triunfal, la cual le dolió mas que si le hubieran quemado la manos.  
  
Su furia de nuevo, acompañada de confusión al ver a Tabuco tirada en el suelo  
  
Toya.- gracias por desacerté de ella Issue.- estupida mira lo que consigues con tus tonterías!  
  
With a trembling finger, I gather up the dreams; without even breathing  
on them, they're crumbling.  
  
Serena aprovecho tomo sus sables y los introdujo rápidamente por el abdomen de Shania, eso seria suficiente, ahora solo quedaba Issue.  
  
Shania aun permanecía de pie, esto es poco... decía lenta y pausadamente, las fuerzas la estaban abandonando, la princesita se había apoderado del valor y la había dañado fatalmente de una manera tan fría, como se había atrevido! Ja, ja, ja...  
  
Una risa que helo la sangre de cualquiera, Shania se había vuelto loca? Sabía que estaba muriendo y aun así tenía fuerzas para tales carcajadas, eso era preocupante, de seguro algo tenía en mente y algo era seguro no moriría así como así.  
  
Su báculo no lo había soltado lo tenia en sus manos lo enterró en el pasto del jardín para poder sostenerse ya que ni eso podía hacer como es que pensaba que podría dañarlos si apenas se podía sostener en pie.  
  
Shania.- yo había planeado algo si esto pasaba Serena.- no puedo creer que tu sed de venganza sea tan fuerte Issue.- tonta que puedes hacer ahora Shania.- ahora lo verán  
  
Una inmensa luz empezó a invadir a Shania, esta luz era tan intensa dañina a los ojos y provenía del báculo, que era lo que estaba pasando...  
  
La luz desapareció súbitamente y Shania ya no se encontraba, donde estaba?  
  
Toya.- que pasa, no se la pudo haber tragado la tierra Serena.- la tierra no pero su báculo si Toya.- que! Serena.- cuidado!!  
  
Toya volteo de inmediato, Issue terminaría lo que Shania había iniciado, no iba a permitir que se salieran con la suya, bien sabía que era solo él mas tenía los poderes suficientes aunque Tabuco ya no estuviese todavía tenía un As bajo la manga.  
  
Toya gracias a serena pudo alcanzar a esquivar al sujeto, corrió y se puso frente a Serena la protegería, además solo era él, volteo a ver a Serena y ella ni siquiera estaba volteando a donde Issue, su mirada preocupada y fija a el báculo el cual seguía sin moverse simplemente estaba clavado en la tierra y eso era todo, cuanto tardaría en lograr su objetivo, Serena se acerco al oído de Toya y le susurro al oído, otra vez tendré que pedirte que distraigas a Issue, sin Nabuco no es tan poderoso, debo averiguar que pasa con el báculo. Toya se quedo pensativo, asintió con la cabeza, pero dijo, y en eso ella volteo, me deberás un favor, Serena solo lo miro de una forma para que se sintiese un poco avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir, mas no paso eso y el dijo en respuesta, no dudare en cobrarte esta noche, Serena solo sonrió mientas se ruborizaba, se volteo pues no deseaba que su esposo la viera así y se dirigió al báculo, mientras Toya se enfrentaría a Issue.  
  
Issue.- pobre tonto crees que podrás conmigo Toya.- no necesito matarte, esa no es mi misión Issue.- no has pensado que ella morirá en el momento en que toque el báculo Toya.- mentiras! Ni tu sabes lo que ella hizo Issue.- bien entonces estas seguro de que no va a pasar nada de eso? Toya.- eres un maldito!!!  
  
Toya deseaba voltear para ver que era lo que ocurría mas sabía que si se descuidaba issue aprovecharía sin pensarlo.  
  
Even the certain things are too unreliable; if I believe in something, can  
I be with you again?  
It's whitely vanishing, the silhouette of that day.  
  
Serena estaba frente al objeto primero lo observaría después, la verdad no sabía que hacer. Estaba por tocarlo, la duda en Toya a estaba latente, no bajaría la guardia pero, y si lo que había dicho era cierto? Entonces? Que podía hacer? Solo esperar a que pasara o no nada?  
  
Serena estaba por tocar el objeto cuando lienzos de luz empezaron a salir de el atrapando a Serena, la estaban envolviendo sin que le diera oportunidad de liberarse, Toya instintivamente quiso ir en su ayuda mas Issue no se lo iba a permitir, así que solo podía observar. Una de las lienzos de luz se empezó a alargar y tomar forma de punta la final estaba claro, se clavaría en ella arrebatándole la vida, por eso Shania se había reído tanto por eso se mostraba tan triunfal al final, Serena no se podía liberar lo intentaba, se empezaba a desesperar, no solo ella estaba en peligro su hijo el hijo de ella y Toya, intento esforzarse mas, sus lagrimas empezaron a caer no temía morir, tenía razones de mas para continuar, no se permitiría morir, simplemente no se lo perdonaría a si misma. La flecha amenazante ya estaba encaminada y no se detendría... mas Shania no había contado con que Issue la quería con vida y no solo Toya quería que se salvara a él no le convenía que ella muriera, así que los se apresuraron, solo que ya estaban un poco alejados y no alcanzarían a llegar.  
  
El lienzo se impacto y al hacerlo el báculo desapareció dando un espectáculo final muy desagradable... Esas eran las intenciones de Shania tomaría lo que le quedaba de su poder para fusionarse con el báculo y así poder llevar acabo su venganza.  
  
Serena estaba arrodillada, no solo eso estaba llorando, un liquido rojo se extendía rápidamente mojando todo el suave pasto, mas ella no tenia ninguna herida... entre sus brazos estaba alguien, alguien se había interpuesto entre la muerte de ella, su rostro estaba feliz, mientras que el de ella estaba de una tristeza indescriptible, esa persona que había decidido dar su vida por ella era Darien...  
  
Serena.- por que...? Darien.- sabía que esto tenía que ser así Serena.- no tienes por que morir, Darien... Darien.- esto es lo mejor... yo... deseaba morir Serena.- no digas eso Darien.- sabes que te amo a ti y sin ti... mi vida ... ya no tenia sentido, esto, esto es lo mejor Serena.- puedes hacer una vida nueva Darien.- yo, yo no, lo creo así Serena.- Darien...  
  
Los ojos de Darien lentamente empezaron a cerrarse lentamente, para que llegase lo inevitable, la muerte, algo tan simple, él había muerto de una manera tan simple... Toya llego en ese momento y la abrazo, la rodeo con fuerza, sabía que le dolía tanto como al él.  
  
Toya.- por favor no puedes dejarte caer ahora aun no termina esto Serena.- pero murió de una forma tan vil, no era digna de él Toya.- si lo fue, mira su rostro  
  
Serena volteo a ver el rostro de Darien, no se había dado cuenta pero tenia una sonrisa en sus labios y no era todo emanaba un paz, algo indescriptible, como si el hubiera deseado morir, como si hubiera estado feliz de hacerlo.  
  
Toya.- murió de la mejor manera Serena.- a que te refieres? Serena.- murió como él quería morir protegiendo a quien mas amaba  
  
Al oír esas palabras Serena no pudo dejar de derramar su llanto con mas intensidad  
  
Looking up at that palely-dyed season (Life Winter Dream)  
I, who stopped to stand still, am swept away.  
  
Estaba totalmente enojada, como había permitido tal cosa ahora Darien ya no estaba... Tomo su espada, alguien iba a pagar, Toya se separo de ella de inmediato, incluso a él le dio miedo, ella se veía tan distinta, demasiado.  
  
Issue la estaba esperando mas no se dio cuenta de que había alguien mas en el lugar, ese alguien había lanzado un aro que se fue directo a su cuello estrangulándolo de una manera sumamente cruel.  
  
Serena.- quien eres? Muéstrate!! Toya.- esta... muerto...  
  
Otro mas Issue también había muerto mas quien lo había matado tan fácilmente?  
  
Rini!!!  
  
Serena no lo podía creer Rini estaba allí pero, Darien estaba muerto...  
  
Rini simplemente estaba allí no decía nada, tal vez estaba en shock por el hecho de ver a su padre muerto o el supuesto padre, que demonios pasaba?!  
  
No crees que ya es suficiente...? Una voz se escucho, provenía de un hombre, al menos eso parecía un sujeto vestido de negro, larga gabardina que no dejaba a preciar su esbelta figura y su cabello largo color gris tenue sujetado por una cuerda metálica. Rini volteo al parecer conocía al sujeto, ahora si todo era mas confuso, Rini corrió de inmediato hacia donde se encontraba Serena pero, el sujeto la detuvo se puso frente a ella sin permitirle el paso. No te acerques ordeno, como adivinando lo que Serena estaba por hacer, ella no es quien dice ser fueron sus palabras finales.  
  
Serena.- que es lo que pasa quien eres y ... Rini.- mamá ayúdame!! Toya.- mamá? Serena? Serena.- quien eres? Responde!!  
  
El sujeto se dio media vuelta miro fijamente a los ojos de Serena, sin parpadear siquiera, estuvo así por unos segundos hasta que por fin pareció hartarse del momento y con expresión de enfado dijo, yo soy Yami, estoy aquí por ella, apuntaba a Rini.  
  
Serena.- por que la sigues? Sabrás que si pretendes dañarla no te lo permitiré Yami.- claro que lo se, así que vengo a contarte la historia Toya.- de que están hablando? Rini.- no le creas nada, ayúdame madre!! Serena.- bien no se lo que pasa pero, de algo si estoy segura, Rini jamás me dijo madre, que es lo que tienes que decir?! Yami.- correcto, ellas es un ente como tu y como yo Rini.- no!! Si vienes como mi verdugo deja que sea yo quien cuente la historia!! Yami.- dos versiones muy bien, puedes contarla  
  
Rini se alejo, como veras, Darien esta muerto, desde que decidiste casarte con el príncipe Toya todo cambio, era yo quien se acerco a ti, mas lograste cambiar tu futuro, nadie puede hacer eso, Rini jamás nacería así que sin ningún problema pude tomar su identidad, así como lo hice cuando naciste, Rini empezó a cambiar crecía y su ropa también cambiaba, ahora habia tomado otra forma, ahora era La Reina Serenity!!  
  
Serena.- de que se trata esto!!? Reina.- bien yo soy tu madre fui yo quien te cree, yo solo te necesitaba... Serena.- pero tu también estas muerta, como pretendes que te crea! Reina.- por que Serenity jamás formo parte en tu vida, fui yo, yo mate a la reina y me apodere de su vida para poder crearte Serena.- entonces cual es tu verdadera identidad?  
  
La reina empezó una nueva transformación, esa era una persona conocida por todos, incluso el mismo Darien la conocía, no lo podía creer, simplemente estaba todo fuera de sí.  
  
Serena.- Na-e? pero... Na-e.- así es, yo te necesitaba, te necesitaba para poder acabar con él Serena.- pretendes que te creas después de todo lo que me has hecho sufrir!! Yami.- yo te contare el resto...  
  
The wind blows it out, makes it be left behind; even the yearning is growing  
numb from the cold in my heart.  
  
Yami se acerco a Serena, como ya sabes dijo, ella es una villana la cual solo sabe mentir, es su culpa que necors y los gemelos Issue y Gosue ahora estén muertos, eso es lo mas reciente que hay de tus otros enemigos, ella solo deseba hacerte fuerte eso era todo a costa de precios tan altos como la vida de tus seres queridos, eso te parece justo? Yami miro de una forma muy seria a Serena, bastante creíble, estaba entre dos opiniones, una evidentemente clara y la otra sumamente extraña, por que este sujeto no se había presentado antes, por que hasta ese momento estaba allí para contarle toda la verdad y por que sentía que no podía confiar en el.  
  
Serena.- me dices que todo lo que tu me digas te lo tengo que creer  
  
Yami asintió con la cabeza, Toya se le acerco para decirle algo de tal forma que nadie más lo escuchara.  
  
Toya.- Serena, es mas lógico lo que el nos dice Serena.- no se por que no puedo confiar en el  
  
Na-e empezó a crear una especie de ataque, dirigida a Yami, este la esquivo sin mas miramientos, no te permitiré que despedaces mis planes, eres un cobarde!! Yami solo sonreía, tu sola has creado tu destrucción, ya no podemos permitirte seguir, buscaremos quien haga las cosas bien Serena interrumpió de inmediato, permitirle? Entonces ellos o mas bien, el pudo haberla detenido antes? Por que no lo hizo? Ja, ja, ja... la risa de Na-e se expreso con tal emoción que era difícil decir si era psicotica o simplemente por que el papel de mala le quedaba muy bien, has cavado tu propia tumba dijo al calmarse un poco, Yami no cambio su semblante, no dijo nada simplemente sin emoción en sus facciones, respiro hondo y solo dijo, solo e venido a algo y eso es todo. Na-e se puso en guardia, si lo que pretendía era acabar con su existencia no se lo haría fácil solo necesitaba que Serena le creyera para así poder cumplir su objetivo. Al parecer lo estaba consiguiendo Yami ya se había equivocado lo suficiente, solo explicarle de una forma rápida lo que pasaba y estaba segura de que ella la apoyaría, después de todo ella la había criado. El ataque de Yami estaba por iniciar estiro su mano simulando un cañón que estaba por disparar unos relámpagos empezaron a dar inicio a un aumento de energía acumulada que pronto seria liberada, Na-e estaba algo sorprendida, era demasiado poder, no sabia si podría con tanto pero lo intentaría, Serena no iba a permitir que alguien mas muriera, por lo menos no sin saber la verdad, Serena estaba por llegar a Yami cuando este apunto a ella, serena se detuvo en seco...  
  
Yami.- si te mato ella ya no lo lograra, tu no debiste de nacer!! Creemos que tu tampoco nos eres útil ya  
  
Era acaso ya demasiado tarde para intentar algo, el rayo estaba frente a Serena y ya no había quien pudiera auxiliarla, el miedo se apodero de Serena, ese era su fin...?  
  
The cold times drift about in dreams, but are caught and held in your hands.  
When I woke up from the countless wishes, you are reflected in a shimmering  
illusion --  
  
No se lo podía permitir, no por su bebe, mas simplemente no podía hacer nada...  
  
El poder estaba por ser expulsado, todo lo que amaba estaba por ser destruido, no podía quedarse así derrotado no se lo perdonaría, no se podía derrotar, Na-e también intentaría algo, aunque de antemano sabía que no lograría nada, Yami estaba ya seguro de lo que sería su victoria, después de destruir a Serena Na-e le seguiría, El poder desapareció, estaba girando en dirección a Na-e cuando vio la sonrisa de esta, su evidente rostro de confusión regreso a ver el cuerpo de Serena, ella estaba de pie, el rayo le había dado de frente y sin oportunidad de nada, esa distancia era mínima, como era posible que estuviera de pie y en perfecto estado.  
  
Na-e interrumpió sus pensamientos, te fallo ne? Yami su asombro le nublaba los pensamientos, no es posible se repetía, no pude haber fallado, ella trae el cristal de plata tonto! Mientras lo tenga no podrás dañarla, no puedes dañar a tu amo! Yami se quedo observándola, Na-e tenía razón ella tenía el cristal, solo que... por que no lo había pensado antes, por que? Solo te engaño no lo comprendes dijo Na-e. Serena estaba un poco confusa, de que demonios hablaban, el cristal era amo de Yami? Como era eso posible, lo engaño? Hablaban como si el cristal fuese una ente viviente un dios o algo por el estilo. Na-e observo a Serena indiscutiblemente tenia una pelea interna por comprender lo que estaba pasando, el cristal dijo para atraer la atención de Serena, ella volteo de inmediato sin dudarlo, Na-e continuo, el cristal es nuestro creador, yo era la portadora desde el comienzo, este era mi trabajo cuidarlo, el cristal se alimenta de energía maligna, mientras no exista energía maligna el cristal no podrá alimentarse, es por eso que es tan efectivo en la batalla contra el mal, quien lo iba a pensar que algo que nos ayudara causara su propio alimento, el cristal es el causante de toda nuestras desgracias, yo ya no lo soportaba, no podía llevar una vida normal, todo a mi alrededor era destrucción que prometía restaurarse por un tiempo gracias al cristal, así que decidí crearte, tendrías las habilidades de otros planetas solo lo mejor, pero tu eras igual a mi, solo quería una vida normal, no te culpo, pero solo necesito que nos liberes a todos, destruye el cristal!! Yami empezó a reir, ja, ja, ja... brillante cuento el que has dicho, por que no le dices la verdad, que deseas que destruya el cristal para que no haya nada que te detenga, además no sabes lo que puede pasar si el cristal es destruido todo cuanto conoces, todo cuanto amas desaparecerá, no recordaras nada, serás simplemente nada... el mal debe existir para que el bien permanezca si destruyes a uno el otro no existirá eso es todo. Tonterías!! Grito Serena, ya me harte, no me importa quien tiene la razón, solo se que todo es culpa de este cristal si lo destruyo simplemente no seremos nada, eso es mejor a vivir en un mundo con maldad, Yami se exalto, no! Acaso no deseas que tus seres queridos vivan sean felices? Serena asintió con la cabeza, una sincera sonrisa en sus labios, esto es por ellos dijo finalmente, tomo el cristal entre sus manos, y simplemente como vil vidrio lo hizo polvo, mientras Yami intentaba arrebatárselo, el chico empezó a disolverse y a desaparecer... Na-e solo sonrió, gracias por liberarme, Serena aun no estaba segura, de todo, solo hice lo que creí, eso fue demasiado, arriesgaste todo, yo no pude en aquel entonces, serena se acerco a ella es que tu no tenias un motivo como yo, tomo la mano de Na-e y la puso sobre su vientre, Na-e se le quedo observando, solo espero que sean felices, ya que yo debo ir en busca de ella. Na-e se fue. Toya quien se había mantenido al margen del asunto por fin quería saber que era lo que estaba pasando. Serena se le acerco y solo dijo "owari"(fin) Toya solo parpadeo un par de veces y dijo claro que no esto apenas comienza, la abrazo por la espalda, ella se quejo un poco, estaba un poco adolorida, estas bien dijo él, si yo... te llevare con el doctor de inmediato, la tomo entre sus brazos y estaba por emprender la marcha, espera dijo ella, hay algo que te quiero decir, te dije que te daría buenas noticias no es así? Puede espera contesto, y estaba por dar el primer paso, Yamero!! (detente) Toya volvió a detenerse, esta bien dijo, no se como decirlo, pues resulta que ... ... vamos! Toya se estaba impacientando, me vas a decir que seré padre no es así? Serena se quedo callado y sus mejillas empezaron a sonrojarse, Toya un poco incrédulo se quedo muy serio, entonces debemos apresurarnos, yo no quiero que mi hijo nazca mal, además mm.. quiero que juguemos en el jardín y para eso tiene que salir saludable y además... Serena lo interrumpió, no estas molesto, Toya iba sobre la marcha y se detuvo, claro que no Serena soy el hombre mas feliz y creeme que mi madre también la será, y si es niña dijo juguetonamente, pues será guerrera como su madre, yo quiero un barón, ja, ja...  
  
Na-e quien aun no se retiraba estaba en el techo observándolos, volteo sintió una sombra en su espalda al voltear no había nadie una nota la tomo y empezó a leerla.  
  
"Gracias mi querida Na-e como siempre tu servicio es impecable."  
  
Yami.  
  
the silhouette whose faint smile leads me along.  
  
O.o..o0o..o.O  
  
[OWARI ^o^...]  
  
Nota: espero que les haya gustado ^^ bien este es el fin, no se si estén enteradas la verdad yo no avise pero ya esta publicado otro fic mío, no crean que me desagrada la pareja Darien y Serena es solo que no puedo evitar hacerlos sufrir je, je... la muerte de Darien es solo por una simple razón, yo creo que a la forma de ser y pensar de Darien son así y el no hubiera soportado demasiado, ya que el solo ama a Serena y por eso creo que no fue conveniente sacarle por allí a otra tipa ¬¬ soy celosa Darien es solo mío y de Serena ^.^U, la canción que use en este fic es la de Glaring Dream ending de Gravitation. Estaría muy agradecida si me mandan un review por final para así poder comparar que final fue el de mayor agrado (ya que estos son muy diferentes en cuanto al final je,je...) así continuar con el otro el cual solo esta publicado una introducción se llama "Shinjite onegai" donde trato el tema de divorcio, que puede llevar a que un amor tan perfecto se disuelva, necesito sus opiniones para saber a donde enfocarme en mi temática de este fic. Si algo esta raro en la trama o sale algo fuera de si es por que tal vez la confundida fui yo, como esta versión la escribí como quien dice 3 veces pues tal vez la revolví espero y no haya sido así y todo este claro si no todas sus dudas serán contestadas Gracias a todos mis lectores por seguir de cerca mi escrito el cual no tiene nada que ver con la serie original y todos los derechos son de la gran Naoko Takeushi.  
  
Este final esta dedicado a Anita quien me impulso a publicarlo y quien era mi control de calidad, además de ser la de los derechos del diseño de Toya, gracias por la espera, más de dos año pero finalmente lo termine ^^ gracias por todo el apoyo que recibí ^O^ !!! arigatou gozaimasu!!!  
  
*BAICHA.* 


	37. Uso Janai!

(SECRETOS DE LA LUNA(  
  
CAPITULO TRENTAICUATRO  
*USO JANAI! *  
(NO ES MENTIRA!)  
  
CREATED BY BUNY  
  
-----o0O0o-----  
  
Never seen a blue sky  
Yeah I can feel it reaching out  
And moving closer  
  
Kari estaba caminando, su rostro incapaz de ver, aun así estaba como si nada, ni siquiera intentaba quitarse lo que Loan le había lanzado al rostro.  
  
Una extraña energía empezó a emanar de Kari, Rei lo pudo sentir, le era familiar mas a la vez era tan distinta, era algo muy confuso, la energía empezó a desaparecer, ella parecía calmarse, todos estaban esperando alguna reacción, lo que fuera, no importaba...  
  
Loan intentaría llevársela de una buena vez, Leeo pareció haber pensado en lo mismo y él se apresuro primero, estaba por llegar a ella, la rodeo con sus brazos ella estaba inmóvil y no podía ver, eso sería mas sencillo de lo que pensó.  
  
No se habían movido del lugar, ellos aun estaban allí, que esperas grito Leiji, ninguno de los dos contestaba, Loan que estaba aun cercas del lugar se movió le toco el hombro a Leeo, que pasa le pregunto, no obtenía respuesta alguna, volteo a ver a su hermano a la cara, un hilo de sangre estaba saliendo por su boca, pero que!! No pudo evitar exaltarse, Leeo!!!! Que estaba pasando? Al parecer había soltado a Kari, o ella lo había soltado a él, Leeo cayo pesadamente en el suelo de las mano de Kari se deslizaba un liquido color carmín sin duda sangre, solo que como ella había podido atravesar con su mano el cuerpo de Leeo, ellos eran muy fuertes, Kari también cayo desmayada, ambos bandos estaban muy desconcertados, Kari había matado a uno de ellos sin mas ni mas, como lo había conseguido? Kari abrió los ojos volteo a todas direcciones, sentía la mirada de todos, su cara de extrañaza daba a entender que ella no les resolvería la duda, sintió a Leeo tendido en el piso y no solo eso, sintió la sangre que se extendía por todo el suelo y a su hermano viéndola de una forma tan cruel, podía sentir su mirada acusadora, como si hubiera sido ella la causa de tal delito, no pudo evitar al sentirse un poco pegajosa, tocar sus manos, la sangre de Leeo empezaba a coagularse en ellas, la sintió con tal terror en sus ojos e instintivamente quiso limpiársela mas no podía era demasiada y también sus ropas estaban manchadas, se sentía de lo peor, y todas esas miradas empeoraban todo, ya no lo soportaba y opto por desmayarse de nuevo, los hermanos fueron por el cuerpo de Leeo que yacía sin vida, no podían hacer nada por él.  
  
Toya fue el primero en no permitirles el paso.  
  
Toya.- acaso creen que se podrán retirar así como así Loan.- no sabemos que fue lo que paso en realidad pero ustedes no son rivales para nosotros así que mas vale que nos dejen ir Darien.- deja que se retire, después ajustaras cuentas con ellos, de todos modos en tu planeta ya no serán bien recibidos Toya.- supongo que tienes razón Leiji.- Loan no nos podemos ir así, trabajamos mucho por esto! Loan.- quieres morir!! Leiji.- sin ella no nos dañaran Loan.- no! es mejor que nos vayamos, tenemos que llevarnos a Leeo  
  
Loan se volteo mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla mas él no permitió que nadie lo viera, nadie lo entendería, nadie sabría lo que el sentía en ese momento, ellos se alejaron sin mas.  
  
Darien quien aun mantenía la calma, decidió que lo mejor era entrar a la casa para poder charlar, saber lo que pasaba realmente y así poder determinar que era lo que podían hacer, o mas bien que hacer con Kari, cual era ese secreto que guardaba.  
  
Llevaron a Kari a su habitación, esperarían a que despertara.  
  
There's something about blue  
Asked myself what it's all for  
  
Todos esperaban a que la chica por fin despertara, mas no era el único asunto pendiente, Toya estaba allí y el también no entendía nada quería explicaciones, así como el resto deseaba saber que lo había llevado a pensar que Kouji estaba muerto.  
  
Kouji estaba decidido a quedarse despierto, Rini hubiera querido lo mismo mas el sueño la venció además se había desmayado en algún momento y Darien le ordeno terminantemente de esa forma también convencía a Satsuki quien estaba un poco inquieta también.  
  
oya se quedo muy serio por unos minutos, aclaro su garganta y estaba por hablar.  
  
Toya.- lo que paso es que, bueno ya conocieron a los tres hermanos, ellos son una parte fundamental en el consejo de mi planeta, yo estoy obligado como el único descendiente de mi familia a continuar con la tradición y estas consiste en que haya un próximo sucesor, no tenía problema con eso pues Kouji estaba, pero después el consejo argumento que Kouji ya había muerto y que como consejo estaban obligados a tomar medidas.  
  
Darien.- que era lo que ellos ganaban con todo esto? Toya.- pues el reino... Kouji.- como comprobaron que estaba muerto sin siquiera conocerme? Toya.- pues, dijeron que el planeta entero había sido destruido Amy.- pero, desaparecer un planeta no podrían con esa mentira Toya.- simplemente no permitieron que me comunicara y si no había comunicación era simplemente por que no había con quien comunicarse, esa fue su prueba, la cual fue tomada como verdadera, entonces mi madre tomo una decisión, si yo no encontraba una esposa pronto ellos podían elegirla, y ya me conocen, así que no tenía intenciones de buscar a otra mujer además estaba muy dolido por la muerte de mi hijo, intente varias veces entablar comunicación pero al parecer son muy buenos en eso, pero ese hecho no terminaba de convencerme, si hubiese problemas era de seguro que ustedes hubieran pedido ayuda Rei.- naturalmente Toya.- fue cuando decidí que lo mejor era ver yo mismo el planeta destruido, cuando lo vi, no les mentiré me sentí tan aliviado y al llegar a la casa se me hizo raro, sentí una extraña energía así que decidí entrar por una de las habitaciones y me encontré con una ventana abierta. Lita.- dices que la ventana por la que entraste estaba abierta? Toya.- así es, a mi se me hizo extraño pues la casa se sentía como explicarlo... Mina.- tensa? Toya.- algo así, pensé incluso que pudiese tratarse de un atrampa, pero entonces significaba que había peligro y mi hijo podía estar involucrado por eso no me importo y entre y fue cuando por fin mi alma descanso al ver a mi hijo, solo una duda me queda, que a pasado con Serena, por que ella no esta aquí? Darien.- es una larga historia Toya.- si ella no estaba por que te quedaste Kouji? Por que no regresaste? Kouji.- por que ella iba a regresar en cualquier momento y yo quería verla de nuevo  
  
Toya volteo a ver a Darien, no tenía que decirlo estaba claro que estaba dispuesto a escuchar la larga historia, Darien le contó no muy detalladamente solo lo esencial y fue Amy quien comenzó con la charla de nuevo.  
  
Amy.- Toya dices que la ventana estaba abierta? Toya.- si, la vi por que el viento había empujado una de las cortinas al exterior Rei.- pero eso no puede ser, nosotras cerramos todo Darien.- solo nos queda esperar a que Kari despierte y nos diga todo.  
  
You know the funny thing about it  
I couldn't answer  
No I couldn't answer  
  
Toya se puso de pie, bueno siento mucho pero no pueda quedarme, me escape de Argus-la y de seguro me estaba buscando, necesito llevarme a Kouji, ya que si no, no creerán mi versión, Kouji estaba por decir algo, mas su padre sabía lo que diría y lo interrumpió de inmediato, solo necesito que te presentes y podrás regresar esta bien y finalizo la platica, el chico asintió con la cabeza, no deseaba irse pues también quería saber que era lo que pasaba con Kari, el sabía que de todas formas se enteraría, solo esperaba volver pronto.  
  
La noche pasaba y Kari no parecía querer despertar y no la culpaban, tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, habían intentado despertarla mas no con mucho éxito parecía estar dentro de un estupor muy profundo, era hora de hacer guardia a Lita y a Mina ellas se quedarían mientras el resto descansaba, Darien se había ido a su cuarto intentaría descansar mas no sabía si podría conciliar el sueño, se quedo pensando en todo lo que había estado pasando, cada cosa, intentaba recordar todos los detalles, algo que hiciera que todo se uniera y le diera una explicación lógica sin tener la necesidad de esperar a que Kari despertase, deseaba tanto que Serena estuviera con él y a la vez pensaba en que si Kari no estuviera allí sería a Serena a quien hubieran intentado llevarse, esa era una posibilidad y no dudaba en pensar en ella, así que tal vez no era tan malo que ella no estuviese en ese momento, ahora Kari, que hacer con ella si resultaba ser algún tipo de enemigo, que pasaría con sus hijos, ellos intentarían protegerla, y si ella terminaba por lastimarlos...  
  
Estaba claro que por mucho tiempo ella se había visto como una persona sumamente pacifica, amable y cariñosa con sus hijos y ahora había presentado una violencia tan extrema que simplemente si no lo hubiera visto no lo hubiera creído, inclusive aún se le hacia algo sumamente extraño, ella había mencionado un secreto, ahora no estaba seguro si lo que le había dicho sobre su enfermedad era cierto, tal vez era otra cosa y ella creía que era una enfermedad, también estaba ese detalle de que había matado a uno de ellos y ni siquiera podía ver, Ninguna de las sailors había podido hacer algo, entre tanto pensar Darien se estaba cansando y ni siquiera se dio cuenta en el momento en que por fin había terminado por dormir, el tiempo pasaba y la cama estaba tan cómoda y calida, una mano estaba rozando suavemente su mejilla y él solo por pereza se arropo aun mas entre las cobijas hizo un gesto de enfado e intento dormir de nuevo, una risita muy leve se escucho y la mano se poso por completo en su mejilla, recordó que no era momento de estar dormido.  
  
Things have turned a deeper shade of blue  
And images that might be real  
  
Abrió los ojos espontáneamente, se había alterado de la sola idea de pensar que alguien estaba allí en ese momento, claro que de haber querido matarlo lo hubiera hecho antes y no lo hubiera acariciado, recordó que solo una persona era capaz de hacer tal cosa, mas eso era imposible, su mirada desde que había despertado estaba fija al techo, se sentó en la orilla de la cama en señal de que era mejor despertar, miro el reloj y pensó tal vez fue un sueño, uno maravilloso, sonrió para si.  
  
No se había movido de la cama, le daba vueltas a lo mismo una y otra vez, estaba dispuesto a levantarse pero no sabía por que no se había puesto de pie, su mirada seguía fija al suelo, que tonto pensó, se sentía ridículo por el simple hecho de no poder levantarse, ya no era un niño de primaria él cual pedía sus 5 minutos antes de levantarse, ja! Como si 5 minutos fueran a quitar el sueño matinal, tal vez debía de darse un baño para despejar la mente, esa misma risa de nuevo, obligo a Darien a voltear en dirección al sonido, se quedo viendo por un momento a esa persona que mostraba en su rostro una sonrisa un poco apagada, se veía feliz y a la vez un poco preocupada y Darien no decía una sola palabra, solo se limitaba a mirar a esa persona, por que no podía reaccionar se dijo a si mismo, levántate se reprocho, que esperas!! Se puso de pie como no dando crédito a lo que estaba viendo, tallo sus ojos con su mano izquierda mientras alejaba las cobijas que habían caído al suelo con la derecha, de seguro seguía soñando mas no se atrevió a golpearse como comúnmente lo hacen todos, decidió que si era un sueño prefería estar engañado, se acerco y se quedo de pie, de seguro en cualquier momento despertaría y algunas de las chicas le diría que Kari había despertado o en su defecto que se había ido, de todos modos daba igual, ahora solo quería disfrutar lo mas posible su sueño, estiro su manos, dudaba un poco temía que la imagen desapareciera en el momento en que la tocara, mas sus deseos fueron mas fuertes, suavemente deslizo su mano por ese bello rostro ese rostro que había acariciado ya tantas veces y que a su parecer era perfecto, ella tomo su mano acariciándose con ternura, los ojos de Darien se abrieron completamente, no lo podían creer su asombro era mas que evidente, no pudo evitar que una lagrima cayera, esta vez su sueño había llegado demasiado lejos, se estaba volviendo loco, ahora sabía que sería muy doloroso despertar, intento acercarse aun mas sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, ese sueño, sus brazos terminaron por rodear esa esbelta figura mientras hundía su rostro en el hombro de ella sus lagrimas salían sin control y no deseaba que ella lo viera tan vulnerable, ni siquiera en sus sueños, la estrujo contra si, esperando que de esa forma ella permaneciera por mas tiempo, simplemente no la dejaría escapar, jamás había tenido un sueño tan real, en que momento empezaría a desvanecerse el suelo o se destrozaría la casa, quizás simplemente se desvanecería como si nada a pesar de tenerla bien abrazada, sus lagrimas dejaron de salir no lloraría, no se lo permitiría, no importaba que fuese un engaño, el estar con ella lo hacía enormemente feliz, regreso para ver su rostro, ella también tenía lagrimas que no podía ocultar, sin embargo su sonrisa no desaparecía, paso sus dedos por el rostro de ella, esas lagrimas solo atenuaban su belleza y eso no lo iba a permitir, sonrió de nuevo y tomo el rostro de ella con ambas manos, solo un beso, solo eso deseba en ese momento ya que sabía que no permanecería con él por mucho tiempo por lo menos quería sentir esos labios de nuevo, sus suaves labios moviéndose con pasión junto a los suyos, entregándose por completo, se acerco lo suficiente, ya solo estaba a milímetros de ella dudo no supo por que, y fue ella quien termino por dar el ultimo paso mientras ella también lo abrazaba, el beso termino de repente y ella solo se abrazo a él resguardándole en el pecho de su amado. – Por que no me buscaste? – pregunto ella sin siquiera pensarlo.  
  
May be illusion  
Keep flashing off and on  
  
Él de inmediato se separo, la miro y no lo podía creer, ella en realidad estaba allí, no era solo un sueño!!  
  
Darien se quedo pensativo, como que por que no la había buscado?, claro que la había estado buscando! Todas aquellas palabras que cruzaron por su mente le fueron imposible salir de su boca, como empezar una discusión ahora, como hacerlo si ella apenas había regresado, él solo la observo con cara de inocencia, -desde cuando estas aquí?- esquivo la pregunta, ella solo giro sus ojos y sonrió como una chiquilla que acaba de hacer una maldad, desde hace un rato contesto mientras desviaba la mirada, él la miro de forma acusadora, entonces por que no me despertaste dijo un tanto alterado, ella regreso la mirada y simplemente dijo, es que te veías tan lindo mientras dormías y es, es solo que hacia tanto que no te veía me, perdonas? dijo finalmente, él solo sonrió, como no perdonarte dijo y volvió a abrazarla, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle y a la vez estaba el problema de Kari. Serena lo saco de sus pensamiento, te pregunte por que no me buscaste dijo cortantemente, el solo se quedo observándola, por que dudas de eso dijo él sin siquiera pensarlo, ella solo lo observo, se fue en dirección a la cama y se sentó en ella, se quedo pensativa, tal vez no fui lo suficientemente clara, dijo sin voltear, Darien solo la miraba un poco incrédulo, a que te refieres con eso pregunto sintiéndose como un rotundo tonto, como si la pregunta que había echo fuera sumamente tonta, ella volteo a verlo y sonrió de nuevo, no era que no le gustara verla sonreír pero al verla se sentía aun peor.  
  
Por fin se compadeció de él y le empezó a explicar el por que de aquella pregunta.  
  
- Bueno recuerdas mis ultimas palabras- Darien asintió con la cabeza y repitió la frase, Tsuki no arugawa de airimasho... exacto dijo ella, te dije buscame detrás de la luna, eso te lo dije en clave pues no quería que se enterara, que se enterara quien? Pregunto sin vacilar, silencio dijo ella, no me a dado tiempo de nada dijo como si fuera algo de lo mas natural, lo siento debo irme de nuevo, prometo volver pronto esta bien, se levanto de la cama y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, Darien no sabía que pensar como que se iba? Quien no le había dado tiempo de nada? En eso la puerta se habré de golpe, Kari estaba allí Darien volvió a voltear a donde Serena había estado y ya no se encontraba, se había esfumado dejándolo aun peor, Kari se veía agitada, pero ahora sabría que pasaba Kari debía saber algo y era seguro que la chica no se iría hasta saber que era lo que pasaba, Kari lo miro con ira, Ya estoy harta dijo en voz tan alta que de seguro todas las personas que estaban en la casa la habían escuchado, se que estuvo aquí y ya se como hacerla volver, Darien empezaba a razonar un poco, esa... Kari de inmediato empujo a Darien contra la pared golpeándolo fuertemente, tenía en la mano un cuchillo de cocina, se lo clavo en el hombro no permitiéndole movimiento, y grito, si no apareces juro que lo mato!!!  
  
Free  
Wanna be free  
Gonna be free  
  
La mujer estaba sumamente decidida, el cuchillo pequeño pero a la vez muy efectivo, ella empezó voltear en todas direcciones como si creyera que alguien aparecería de la nada, se estaba impacientando, se abría equivocado, miro a Darien con tanta ira, después comenzó a respirar profundo al parecer quería tranquilizarse un poco, después de su ultimo respiro se acerco lo mas posible al oído de él, como si quisiera que no hubiera ninguna duda de lo que ella dijera, al parecer no te ama tanto como dice...  
  
Darien no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, aprovecho un leve momento de distracción de Kari y la empujo con su pie, ella cayo son control al frió suelo de madera, el dolor era insoportable tomo el cuchillo con su mano e intentaba retirarlo, estaba atorado y era sumamente doloroso al moverlo, Kari se levanto de inmediato empujo a Darien y tomo el cuchillo mientras lo movía de un lado para otro para provocar el mayor dolor posible, y una sonrisa malévola se formaba en su cara, con terror miro a la puerta de la entrada, era absurdo creer que nadie lo había escuchado gritar, en verdad se le hacia muy extraño que nadie apareciera en ese momento, Rini estaba junto con Satsuki en la entrada mirando horrorizadas la escena incapaces de articular palabra o moverse, Kari las miro y su sonrisa desapareció por completo , no había esperado que ella estuvieran en ese lugar, soltó a Darien y estaba por ir por ellas cuando Rini reacciono y jalo consigo a Satsuki para salir corriendo del lugar, Darien cayo al suelo, quería ir enseguida a ayudar a sus hijas pero no podía moverse, como un simple cuchillo le hacia tanto daño, Kari las alcanzo llegando a las escaleras, agarro a Rini por la ropa y la atrajo hacia si, escucha le dijo dulce y preocupadamente, su semblante había cambiado por completo, Rini la miraba horrorizada y nada de lo que dijera cambiaria el hecho de que estaba atacando a su padre, giraba su cabeza en forma negativa una y otra vez, dijera lo que dijera no la convencería de nada, Kari hizo que la mirar directo a los ojos ignorando que Satsuki también estaba allí, escucha dijo fuerte y claro para que Rini se dejara de mover tanto, se donde esta tu madre tienes que ser una niña buena si quieres verla, entiendes dijo una vez, Rini no contesto a tales palabras, se quedo estática, entendido dijo de nuevo con un tono mas fuerte, Rini dudaba pero sabía que debía darle por su lado y también debía pensar en su hermana, asintió débilmente con la cabeza, dudaba en preguntar mas no soportaba que las respuestas cayeran por si solas, este... por que, por que, estabas atacando a mi papa!! Kari ya esperaba tal pregunta y con su rostro sereno contesto mientras hacia una mueca de enfado, no lo hacia para lastimarlo, yo no tuve la culpa tu madre a regresado y esta celosa conmigo, tu padre me defendió y yo solo intentaba sacarle el cuchillo, mi madre? respondió débilmente como no creyendo mucho lo que estaba diciendo, si dijo ella de inmediato cortando terminantemente los pensamientos de la pequeña, tienes que venir conmigo tu y tu hermana, es seguro que las buscara y no se que clase de locuras pueda hacer.  
  
And move among the stars  
You know they really aren't so far  
  
Rini realmente no sabía que pensar, tenía que ir con su padre él aclararía todo, Kari llevo a las niñas con Darien, al entrar le dio una mirada fulmínate, Darien entendió de inmediato la indirecta, Kari dio una sonrisa de lo mas hipócrita para el gusto del príncipe de la tierra, ella empezó a explicar la versión ya antes dada a Rini y solo esperaba que el padre diera la aceptación para que la pequeña mocosa acabara por convencerse, Satsuki solo estaba callada, no reía, pero tampoco lloraba, se soltó de la mano de su hermana mayor para ir con su padre, un poco de inocencia en sus facciones, se coloco frente a él y le toco el rostro, la pequeña termino por sonreír, "mamá" fue su palabra, había pronunciado una palabra, no cualquiera, ella de alguna manera sabía que Serena había regresado, solo que como era posible, Satsuki solo había estado una vez con su madre y fue de recién nacida, regreso con Kari y se abrazo de ella mientras sus risitas se escuchaban, Kari tampoco entendía la actitud de la niña, Kari viro la mirada hacia los ojos de Darien, estaba por formular una pregunta, dejo a Satsuki en el piso y se acerco a él, su sangre seguía corriendo se acerco lo suficiente como para poder hacer la interrogante de manera que sus hijas no escucharan nada, donde esta? Darien no tenía intenciones de contestar aquello, hasta que ella tomo el cuchillo que aun no había conseguido retirar, lo saco de un solo tajo y en forma amenazante dijo, sabes lo que les puede pasar si no cooperas verdad? Darien miro horrorizado el cuchillo, y a sus hijas enseguida, tenía tanto miedo, solo que en verdad no sabía donde estaba Serena, no lo se dijo finalmente, Kari se molesto, no juegues con migo le reclamo, algo tuvo que haberte dicho, se exalto un poco y las niña voltearon para ver lo que estaba pasando, Kari les sonrió dando por entendido que todo estaba bien, no es nada solo ayudaba a retirar el cuchillo a su padre, atrajo la sabana que estaba en el piso y se la acerco para que tapara su herida, alguna pista le reclamaba mientras le daba la sabana, solo, dijo Darien mientras un fuerte dolor se extendía por todo su brazo, ella solo me dijo una frase, pero jamás la entendí, dila! Se apresuro a decir, "buscame detrás de la luna", eso es todo, reclamo no muy convencida, estaba claro que ella tampoco comprendía, Darien interrumpió su pensamientos, tal vez no desea salir por que estamos en un lugar cerrado, ella volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada, tal vez tenía razón o quizás ella estaba afuera esperando algo, dejaría a las niñas en la habitación con llave y se llevaría a Darien al jardín, era seguro que en ese lugar podría sin ningún problema aparecer, Rini puso objeción, mas de inmediato su padre le dijo que era lo mejor después de todo sería una carga menos para él, ella no estarían en peligro, por el momento.  
  
Bajaron por las escaleras pasaron por la sala, ahora entendía por que ninguna de las sailor se había aparecido, dos estaban en la sala y al pasar por la cocina encontró a Lita en el suelo y varios panecillos de chocolate regados por todo el piso, parecía que solo estaban desmayadas, no había rastro de sangre eso lo tranquilizaba, el resto de las chicas debía estar en la habitación de Kari, ella debió haberlas tomado por sorpresa y él de seguro fue su ultima victima, el único al que había herido al parecer gravemente, por fin habían llegado al jardín, Kari volvió a gritar a la nada, juro que los matare a todos!!!  
  
Feels so free  
Gotta know free  
  
Nada, parecía una tonta gritando a un sordo, miro en todas direcciones, estaba convencida de que ella aparecería, al no tener la respuesta que ella esperaba de inmediato se acero a Darien amenazante, donde esta ella? Reclamo Darien sinceramente no lo sabía y no sabía si quería que ella apareciera, ya tenía suficiente sabiendo que sus hijas estaban en peligro y que no había ya quien le ayudara, pero que mayor prueba para el amor que la confianza misma, sabía que debía confiar en ella, no importara lo que pasara.  
  
Parecía dispuesta a cumplir con su promesa pues se acercaba a Darien peligrosamente, se detuvo súbitamente, una de sus manos dio a parar a su cabeza, por dios!! Sentía como si esta le fuera a explotar, cayo al suelo pesadamente mientras se estremecía y gritaba de dolor, empezó a rodar por el piso y dos caminos pareció tomar el cuerpo, solo que uno de ellos no era Kari.  
  
Serena!! Darien no lo podía creer era ella, pero... Serena se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que Kari, estaba por articular palabra pero un hombre interrumpió la escena.  
  
Pero que adorables son... Na-e no lo puedo creer has sido engañada de la forma mas vil, Darien apenas acababa de comprender lo que pasaba. Na-e empezaba a molestarse, como se atrevía esa persona a cuestionarla, ciertamente Serena era una persona muy lista, ahora entendía aquel mensaje, buscame detrás de la luna, sin duda ella era la luna, por eso... como? Había estado en ella todo el tiempo y había aprovechado la oportunidad para salir cuando había quedado inconsciente, vaya que era astuta, ahora estaba allí y no solo ella también ese otro sujeto, serena interrumpió, veo que Yami te conoce, Na-e volteó a ver al chico recién llegado, Yami eres un maldito!!  
  
Yami se acerco un poco mas, todo acabo Na-e, debes de recibir tu castigo, además yo jamás le conté nada a ella, mira que creaste algo que es mas grande que tu, ella me encontró a mí y no tuve más que contarle lo más básico, tu debes hacer el resto, su mirada era entreabierta al parecer le divertía mucho la escena, Na-e fue corriendo hasta donde Serena, se le lanzo encima, si Serena había podido meterse en su cuerpo ella también podía hacer lo mismo, el cuerpo de Na-e desapareció entre el de Serena y esta cayo inconsciente, Yami parecía no importarle nada solo miraba fríamente el cuerpo de Serena en el piso y Darien, él simplemente no sabía que hacer.  
  
Todo estaba tan oscuro, que estaba pasando quien era? Que era? Simplemente no entendía nada su mente estaba atrapada en su propio cuerpo incapaz de recordar los sucesos mas recientes.  
  
Please  
Don't wake me from the dream  
It's really everything it seemed  
  
Creo haber perdido la memoria a medio camino, en verdad no lo se... Estoy triste? Estoy feliz?  
  
Es una de las preguntas más sencillas de formular mas su contestación siempre a sido de lo mas complicado para mi, ¿blanco? ¿Negro?, En verdad no lo sabemos.  
  
Una voz, un tanto familiar mas no estaba segura de quien era, decía unas palabras que hasta unos momentos no comprendía, se concentro un poco y pudo distinguir el mensaje, "se debe sufrir para sentir el gusto por la vida" quien es?! no pudo evitar decir Serena un poco asustada, ese lugar en el que estaba le era poco familiar, la voz continuo "no todo es color de rosa" lo decía una y otra vez, repitiendo cruelmente. Calla!!! Grito desesperada Serena, no quería creer aquellas palabras que en el fondo sabía que eran tan ciertas, que es lo que quieres? Todos hemos sufrido, quieres apaciguar tu dolor con un poco de amor, como pretendes pedirlo si jamás estuviste aquí, así que no te entiendo...  
  
Todo a su alrededor oscurece, ella puede verse mas el lugar estaba sumido por la eterna oscuridad, volteaba en todas direcciones mas, daba igual, hasta que su atención fue atraída por un rayo de luz que salía al parecer obra de magia, fue de inmediato a donde esta luz desembocaba, llego a la luz, la tocaría eso era todo lo que se le ocurría hacer, un rostro resalto en aquella luz, ese rostro ya tenía tiempo para haberlo memorizado, cada línea, cada curva, cada forma en el, lo sabía muy bien, cada día despertaba y era lo primero en ver, como olvidar tal rostro, las palabras surgieron de su boca sin pensarlo, "Al amarte descubrí por primera vez el miedo de perderte... miedo... un silencio se sumió después de tales palabras, no quiero perderte!! Grito, pero él estaba como un maniquí. No tienes por que perderlo, otra figura estaba frente a ella, tomo la mano de Serena e hizo que lo abrazara, aferrate a él, hazlo! Exigió. Serena se separo de inmediato, ja, ja... ahora lo se, él aplasto tu sonrisa ja, ja, ja... las carcajadas se escuchaban fuertemente en el oscuro vacío, silencio sentencio la figura un tanto molesta, aquí no a pasado nada cambio su voz por una mas dulce y tierna, simplemente duerme y ten felices sueños, Serena sentía que los parpados se le cerraban, sentía tan cansada la vista, además de que no había mucho que ver, Sueño? Se despertó de repente esa palabra me es tan familiar, por favor explícame que es, yo tuve un sueño? el lugar cambio, Darien había desaparecido y ahora parecía estar en una plaza, muchas jovencitas comían helados y reían, otros chicos miraban a esas chicas, mientras que unos niños corrían entre la gente y unos padres molestos los perseguían.  
  
Todos tenemos sueños afirmo la voz, entonces por que yo no empezó Serena mientras en cada palabra disminuía la potencia de la voz hasta que quedo solo un murmullo, se había distraído y al parecer se le había olvidado lo que estaba pensando, aquí, interrumpió, aquí es tan concurrido, volvió a mirar en todas direcciones, sin embargo no hay nadie, donde están todos, donde esta mi sueño??!! Serena cayó de rodillas en el piso, se sentía tan helado, mas eso no le importo, se abrazo a si misma, es mi culpa, se repetía una y otra vez, todo es mi culpa, No lo es le aseguro la voz, no tienes por que cargar con esa carga, puedes vivir tu vida, un hermoso sueño creado por ti, aquí puedes ser tan feliz con los que amas, no te agrada mi idea... Serena se quedo muy callada, no se movía, solo estaba pensando en aquellas palabras, todo lo que había querido en su vida era, una familia una vida pacifica, sin saber nada de moustros ni villanos, una vida color de rosa... solo que...  
  
Serena se puso de pie, las lagrimas rodaban por su mejilla, miro arriba y grito con tal fuerza que creyó que quedaría muda después de aquello, NO QUIERO VIVIR UNA MENTIRA!! El lugar se desvaneció, Serena regresaba a la realidad, a la cruel realidad pero al fin y al cabo su realidad, su verdad.  
  
I'm so free  
No black and white in the blue  
  
Al abrir los ojos se percato de que Darien la tenia en sus brazos, cuanto tiempo había pasado? Unas carcajadas se escuchaban no muy lejos, Yami parecía que iba a explotar de felicidad, se burlaba evidentemente de Na-e, quien estaba muy molesta, Yami se puso a un lado de Serena, no pudiste engañarla dijo entre carcajadas, estas bien dijo Darien, ella volteo a verlo y supo que Darien deseaba saber lo que estaba pasando, Serena se puso de pie, miro a Yami y después a Na-e quien se sentía desarmada, estaba perdida de eso si estaba seguro Darien, como te atreviste grito Serena, en verdad que eres egoísta, Na-e quería defender tal argumento y Serena volvió a hablar, como pretendes que yo haga algo que ni tu misma pudiste soportar!! Serena estaba bastante agitada, Darien jamás la había visto tan alterada, sin embargo aun estaba sin comprender lo que estaba pasando, Na-e empezó a hablar, si tan solo quería que lo protegiera por que no me hizo un robot, por que me permitió sentir, Yami interrumpió de inmediato, tenía que estar seguro de que realmente te preocuparas por él, era una simple tarea Na-e por que tenías que complicar todo!?  
  
Después de eso todo quedo en silencio, un silencio sumamente incomodo, Darien solo volteaba en todas direcciones, él era el único que no comprendía el tema, de que rayos estaban hablando? En aquel tiempo dijo Serena un tanto insegura, en aquel tiempo solo existían algunas cosas por eso no es seguro lo que realmente existía, ya que nadie lo sabe con certeza, lo que si sabemos es que el cristal de plata a existido desde que el mal se presento, este a sido nuestro gran salvador y no cualquiera puede manejarlo, hasta ahora pensábamos que solo la familia del reino lunar eran capaces de tal cosa, ahora toda esa verdad es falsa, Serena dio un respiro cerro sus ojos por un momento pensando en lo que a continuación iba a decir, los abrió decidida y empezó de nuevo, la persona que conocemos como Reina Serenity no era de esas personas, Darien estaba por contestar a eso cuando Serena alzo la voz bruscamente apagando la voz de Darien, la reina no era capaz de tal acto, pues la persona que era responsable de aquello era Na-e, Na-e había tomado la forma e la reina para su beneficio, ya tenía un plan elaborado, su tarea era solo una y era ver por el cristal, solo que en algún momento no lo soporto, Na-e interrumpió, tu deberías comprenderme, el me hizo y no fue capaz de hacerme fuerte!, Claro que te comprendo contesto la rubia un poco molesta, por tu culpa yo tuve que cargar con tu trabajo, si tu me creaste por que me dejaste ser como tu?!! De nuevo el silencio, esas palabras habían dado cabida a un asombro que los dejo mudos a todos, excepto a Yami quien continuo, así es, Na-e creo a Serena para que esta la supliera en su trabajo, eso es algo muy vil, Na-e hablo atropellando las palabras de Yami, no lo soporte, me quito todo lo que amaba no importaba cuanto me esmeraba yo no tenia recompensa, solo dolor y sufrimiento, pensé que si creaba a alguien mejor que yo ella podría, basta!! Serena estaba mas que furiosa, pero no soy mejor que tu, no en los aspectos que querías, me dejaste amar! Como pudiste!?  
  
Everything is clearer now  
Life is just a dream you know  
  
Na-e aprovechando que Darien estaba en el lugar intento argumentar, acaso te arrepientes de haber amado, de tener a tus hijos? Serena se quedo seria, no me e permitido arrepentirme de mucho en mi vida, pero si tu intención era pasar tu dolor a alguien mas no debió ser como yo...  
  
Se que perdiste a tu amor que, todo lo que has hecho es obra de tu castigo y que ahora hay mas de tres implicados en todo esto, solo te pido que dejes esta locura, que nos dejes vivir, Na-e interrumpió, eso ya... eso es imposible, es demasiado tarde para cualquier cosa, yo no tuve el valor de nada y no lo tengo ahora, Yami aclaro su garganta de tal modo que ya tenia la atención de todos, que es lo que deseas Na-e? pregunto simplemente, Na-e sin titubear contesto de inmediato, quiero vivir tranquila!, eso es todo lo que quiero, sabes que eso es imposible dijo de nuevo con una voz muy calmada, ese maldito cristal no permitirá que lo destruyamos y mientras exista el mal estará, que no lo vez Serena!! Na-e apelo a Serena con esas palabras, a que te refieres pregunto ella como respuesta, no te lo dijo Yami, al parecer un rayo de luz para Na-e se avecinaba, El cristal de palta se alimenta de la energía negativa, si el mal no existiera el no podría alimentarse y por lo tanto moriría así que simplemente fabricaría su alimento, pero si este es destruido no habrá vida ya que el bien no puede existir sin el mal, Serena se quedo observando a Yami, por que él no le había dicho aquello y solo había apuntado a Na-e como la única villana de la trama, Serena tomo entre sus manos, quieres decir siguió, quieres decir que si el cristal muere todo acabara, a eso te referías con no tener el valor? Preferías buscar una alternativa para no sufrir, Na-e solo asintió con la cabeza, lo único que quería era que te quedaras con la responsabilidad, y si lo destruyo... la cara de miedo de todos se presento en innumerables formas, no te atrevas dijo de inmediato Yami, a caso quieres que todos tus seres queridos mueran que toda la vida desaparezca, solo unos cuantos deben sufrir para que el resto sea feliz, Serena empezó a llorar mientras miraba a Darien, buscaba su aprobación, que sentido tiene si ellos van a sufrir, no me perdonaría causarles el mismo dolor con el que e de cargar, Serena intentaba triturar el cristal pero le era imposible, parecía indestructible, ja, ja, ja... la risa de Yami se escucho con tal estruendo, creías que iba a ser tan fácil, tu poder no es suficiente, Na-e corrió en dirección a Serena, su poder tal vez no pero con el mi osera mas que suficiente, Serena no lo podía creer, Na-e la iba a ayudar, Yami no se los iba a permitir, en eso es atrapado por las rosas de Darien, no te detengas dijo, él también estaba dispuesto a ayudar, por que cambiaste de opinión pregunto Serena, por que al fin lo comprendí fue la ultima palabra de Na-e, la luz las envolvió y lo que paso después fue incierto...  
  
Serena abrió sus ojos, la luz de la ventana había echo que despertase en ese momento, podía escuchar el trinar de las aves, se levanto de inmediato un tanto alterada, que...? Volteo a su lado, allí estaba, él estaba allí, descansaba tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado, la puerta de la habitación se abrió Rini, Satsuki y Kouji estaban en la entrada, entraron lanzándose a la cama mientras Darien empezaba a molestarse, pidiendo que se comportaran, Serena solo sonreía, quería pensar que todo aquello solo era una pesadilla y que ahora se había convertido en un maravilloso sueño.  
  
Un muchacho caminaba por la casa de Serena se detuvo por un instante su mirada perdida en algún punto de la casa, una chica llego corriendo y lo abrazo por la espalda sacándolo de su trance, Yami ya es hora de irnos no te parece? Si creo que si Na-e es mejor irnos.  
  
"åºå£ã®ãªã..."(deguchi no nai)  
  
That's never ending  
I'm ascending OWARI ( fin )  
  
...O..oo.0.oo..O...  
  
Nota.- Este es el final largo y espero que las adoradoras de la pareja Darien y Serena estén contentos ^^ solo les pido por favor que escriban un review por cada final, esto es con fines comparativos así sabré a donde enfocarme mas en mi nuevo fic que ya esta publicado por si lo quieren leer se llama "Shinjite onegai" donde tomare el tema del divorcio por favor ya se que me la e pasado separándolos y eso pero soy una fiel admiradora de esta pareja ¬¬ aunque no lo parezca, independientemente del rumbo que tome mi fic he pensado hacer un crossover con Saint Seiya y allí no habrá un tercero lo prometo ^.^U bueno saben a lo que me refiero je,je... este final va dirigido a aquellas lectoras que me han dado todo su apoyo desde el principio como Ladiserena mer, Meri1, chicamar, maria-ma76, Usagui, usagistar, silverMoonliht-81 quienes también algunas me adicionaron en su lista de favoritos ^^ domo arigatou!!! Bueno ella son los mas significativo, y por supuesto como olvidarte Anita, de todos modos gracias por leer este fic que ahora da su fin ToT y como dicen ahora lo que viene XD je,je... oh! Por cierto la canción que use es la del ending del capitulo final de Cowboy bebop llamada Blue esta, esta en su idioma original ^^ y si les quedo duda de algo respecto a todo el fic por favor no duden en preguntar que yo se las ampliare ^.^U Si no aparece bien los símbolos que puse al final antes de owari díganme y yo les digo lo que dice ^^  
  
BAICHA. 


End file.
